Te amo Lily, é tão difícil de entender?
by Lisa Black
Summary: Vida de adolescente não é fácil, principalmente quando se é um bruxo, quando se é um Maroto.Um garoto popular, inteligente...alvo de inveja de uns e de adoração para outros,e o principal... Resumo completo na fic.[Cap 44]
1. Eu te odeio Potter

Nada relacionado a Harry Potter e seus personagens me pertencem ( quem dera pertencesse), eu seu que todo mundo já está cansado de saber disso, mais não custa falar não é? ( Vai que resolvem me processar?), eles pertencem a J.K.Rowling, que nesse exato momento deve estar em sua casa escrevendo mais um cap do tão esperado sexto livro.

_Sinopse- Vida de adolescente não é fácil... principalmente quando se é um bruxo... principalmente quando se é um Maroto... um garoto popular, inteligente... alvo de inveja de uns e de adoração para outros... e o principal... quando, dentre todas as garotas existentes na face da terra, ele estar justo apaixonado por aquela que o odeia com todas as forças do Universo!_

**Cap.1 – Eu te odeio Potter!**

Lílian Evans estava em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, juntamente com suas amigas Lisa Delacourt, Alice Filbet, Ana Colt e juntamente com os marotos Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew, Sirius Black e ele...Thiago Potter, a pessoa que Lílian mais odiava( afinal ele era um arrogante, metido, se acha o gostoso, galinha, adora se amostrar só porque é bom em quadribol, além de ter aquela ridícula mania de passar a mão naquele cabelo e adorar azarar os outros juntamente com o Black só pelo fato da pessoa existir...).

Estava ela no Salão Comunal, feliz da vida, indo tomar seu glorioso café da manhã com suas amigas...quando alguém alto, magro, cabelos espetados e olhos castanhos-esverdeados chega e estraga seu dia:

Bom Dia, Lily! – Disse Thiago.

Lílian revirou os olhos, ficou vermelha de raiva, as amigas olharam uma para outra, "lá vinha bomba":

Só um coisa Potter, você é surdo ou o quê?

Como assim _minha ruivinha?_

Agora parecia que Lílian iria explodir de tanta raiva.

COMO ASSIM?EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR, _EU NÃO SOU SUA RUIVINHA,_ EM SEGUNDO LUGAR EU NUNCA TE DEI PERMISSÃO PARA ME CHAMAR DE _LILY_ E JÁ TE FALEI MAIS DE MIL VEZES QUE PRA VOCÊ É EVANS, POTTER – chegou bem perto do ouvido dele e gritou – É E-V-A-N-S, OUVIU?

Ouvi, _meu amor._

Pra raiva ainda maior de Lílian(se é que podia ter maior do que já estava), Thiago se virou deu um beijo no rosto dela e saiu correndo.

POTTER EU TE ODEIO, OUVIU, O-D-E-I-O!

Bom dia, garotas!- disse Black(Lisa corou), que acabara de descer do dormitório dos meninos juntamente com Lupin e Pettingrew.

Afinal que gritaria foi essa? – perguntou Lupin.

Você ainda pergunta?- respondeu Alice, apontando para Lily.

Ah, entendi...Thiago novamente!- Respondeu Sirius.

É Black parece que seu amiguinho tem um raciocínio meio lento e não percebe que eu odeio ele!

Não Evans, você é que burra e não percebe que ele gosta de você!

Eu...

Er ...Lílian vamos, ou então a gente vai se atrasar está bem?- disse Lisa, que juntamente com as outras já arrastava Lílian( não queria outra discussão) – Tchau, garotos.

Tchau, meninas.- responderam.

Sinceramente Aluado, eu não sei o que o Pontas viu naquela garota, tudo bem ela é uma gata(espero que o Thiago nunca saiba que eu disse isso), mas tem um temperamento que...vou te contar deixa qualquer um maluco.

Meu caro Almofadinhas, ninguém manda no coração.

Olha o Remo falando bonito? Por acaso tá apaixonado, é?

Lupin corou.

Ei, vamos parar com essa conversa, pois meu estômago já esta falando Búlgaro, ouviram?-disse Pedro.

Ok, então vamos! – disse Sirius- Mais você não me escapa Aluado, vai me contar direitinho quem é essa garota que está deixando o nosso querido amigo ainda mais "lunático" do que já é!

Lisa eu não sei o que você vê nesse Black!Ele e o Potter são farinha do mesmo saco! São uns arrogantes, metidos e galinhas!

Eu já disse Lily, ninguém manda no coração; e se você conhecesse os Marotos melhor veria que eles não são tão arrogantes como acha que são!

É mesmo Lily, eles são pessoas muito legais!-foi a vez de Ana falar.

Nesse barco o único que se salva é o Remo, por mim os outros se afogam.

(Dos Marotos, era o que Lílian mais falava ainda mais agora que os dois se tornaram monitores)

Eu acho Lily, que se você desse uma chance a eles...

Vamos parar com essa conversa está bem? Antes que eu me irrite com vocês também!

Está bem, vamos logo para aula de Transfiguração, afinal a profª Minerva não gosta de atrasos.

* * *

Estavam na saída da aula de Transfiguração, quando viram uma confusão no corredor, Lílian revirou os olhos : "Potter novamente" resmungou.

E aí _ranhoso?_Gostou do novo modelito?- Caçoou Thiago.

Snape estava com um vestido rodado cheio de babados, e com o cabelo totalmente rosa.

Potter e Black, vocês me pagam.

É mesmo _seboso?_Estou morrendo de medo!- ironizou Sirius.

Potter e Sirius, chega de gracinhas.-gritou Lílian, e pegando seu caderno de anotações continuou.- Menos 20 pontos por terem feito essa _brincadeirinha,_ mais 10 por estarem atrapalhando o corredor e duas semanas de detenção.

Calma Evans, também não é para tanto, duas semanas só por causa dessa brincadeirinha, está com TPM é?

Se você não sabe Black,_ a monitora aqui sou eu,_ e por sua falta de respeito aumentarei essa detenção para três semanas! E tratem logo de desfazer essa besteira!

Está bem, está bem! – disse Sirius suspirando e num segundo Snape estava novamente com suas vestes e cabelo normais.

E Lily...Só para não perder o costume...-disse Thiago com aquele sorriso maroto e passando a mão no cabelo - Quer sair comigo?

Quer mesmo a resposta? – respondeu ela ironicamente.

Sim.

NÃO.

Está bem, mas não pense que eu desisto.( Já tinha dois anos que Thiago perguntava isso para ela e Lílian sempre dava a mesma resposta).

E nisso deu outro beijo no rosto dela e saiu correndo.

EU TE ODEIO POTTER!

Também te amo, _minha ruivinha._ – gritou ele em resposta.

Pontas você não desiste não é?

Meu caro Almofadinhas, no fundo eu sei que a Lily gosta de mim.

É só se for ela aqui na Terra e você lá em Plutão.

Também não é pra tanto, eu sei, ela me ama e esse ódio todo é só para disfarçar.

Percebesse – Ironizou Sirius.

Você vai ver, um dia ela vai ser minha...ou não me chamo Thiago Potter.

Então Pontas acho melhor você ir escolhendo um novo nome, porque as chances de ultrapassar essa muralha é quase nenhuma

Veremos Almofadinhas, veremos.

N/A: Minha primeira fic sobre os Marotos. E eu gostaria de agradecer a Luisa por ter me explicado como se cadastra nesse syte... Muito obrigada mesmo. E visitem o blog (www)(tiagoelilian)(bigblogger)(com)(br)... Eu coloquei em parênteses pois o fanfiction não aceita sytes...


	2. Mudança de tática

Cap.2 – Mudança de Tática

Lílian subiu completamente exausta para o dormitório feminino, ainda lembrando o que ocorrera durante o dia, e o pior... acabara de dar o relatório da semana e descobriu que as três semanas de detenções que ela dera a Black e Potter, ela teria o _prazer _de monitorar...

"-Mas profª Mcgonagall, porque o Lupin não pode fiscalizar!

-Porque Sta Evans ele é amigo dos dois e por isso pode tornar essa detenção muito mais fácil.

-E o Sr Filch. porque ele não pode...

-Já disse que ele está muito ocupado no momento.

-Mas...

-Já chega Sta Evans, comunique aos dois o dia e a hora da detenção.".

"_Muito bem Lílian, bela burrice que você fez, agora além de aturar o Potter todo santo dia, terá que aturá-lo durante três semanas à noite, Três! Só me pergunto meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz de errado para merecer isso?"._

-_Eu Odeio o Potter!Eu Odeio o Potter!Eu Odeio o Potter!...-_e continuou a repetir isso até se jogar em sua cama e conseguir adormecer.

Quando amanheceu, os outros três Marotos assistiram novamente a sessão Thiago X Lílian.

-Novamente e tão cedo...eu mereço, bem não queria me levantar uma hora dessas – suspirou Sirius.

-POTTER QUANTAS VEZES PRECISO REPETIR, PARA VOCÊ É E-V-A-N-S!

Para a raiva de Lílian ele respondeu com a maior calma do mundo.

-Porque diabos eu não posso te chamar de _Lílian, _ou_ Lily, _ou simplesmente_ minha ruivinha._

-_Simplesmente_ Potter, porque você não tem intimidade suficiente para me chamar _dessa forma_.

-Não tenho ,é?__

E nisso agarrou Lílian e deu um beijo na boca(daqueles de tirar o fôlego), e em troca recebeu um belo tapa na cara.

"Agora ele tá ferrado." pensou Sirius.

-Porque...-disse Lílian, ainda sem ar.

Thiago sorriu marotamente.

-Porque você me disse que eu não tinha _intimidade_ suficiente para te chamar de _Lily_, mas agora acho que já tenho, não é mesmo _minha ruivinha! – _disse ele passando a mão nos cabelos dele, deixando-os ainda mais espetados.

-POIS ESTÁ MUITÍSSIMO ENGANADO _SR. POTTER_...VOCÊ É UM METIDO, UM ARROGANTE, UM GALINHA E EU NUNCA TERIA E NEM QUERO TER QUALQUER TIPO DE RELAÇÃO COM VOCÊ!

-Obrigado pelo elogio _Lílian_, mais não vá me dizer que não gostou...

"Como é que ele pode ficar tão calmo" pensou Lílian.

-MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO!!!!!

-Percebe-se,à pouco tempo você estava sem fôlego...e não vi você oferecer nenhuma resistência.

-É PORQUE...PORQUE...ORA POTTER, FAÇA-ME UM FAVOR!VOCÊ ME PEGOU DESPREVINIDA, ORAS!VOCÊ MESMO SABE DISSO.

-Sei, sei.Então...(disse dando um beijo no rosto dela)Tchau _minha querida._

-POTTER VOCÊ É INSUPORTÁVEL!!!!

-E você tem _ótimas_ maneiras de demonstrar o seu amor por mim.- disse ele em resposta e se juntando aos outros marotos.

-Lily, acalme-se está bem? – disse Ana.

-COMO É QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE CALMA! AQUELE ESTÚPIDO DO POTTER ME BEIJOU!

-Calma Lily, foi só um beijo, o que tem de mal nisso?

-O QUE TEM DE MAL? SIMPLES FOI O POTTER!

-Ah, Lílian que besteira! – disse Lisa.

-QUE BESTEIRA? ENTÃO ESPERIMENTE BEIJAR ALGUÉM QUE VOCÊ ODEIA, O MALFOY, POR EXEMPLO!

-Eca, também não é pra tanto não é Lily.

-NÃO É PRA TANTO PORQUE NÃO FOI VOCÊ LISA!

-Mas Lily, o Malfoy é um estúpido, arrogante e metido, se acha o tal só por ser de puro-sangue.

-EXATAMENTE COMO O POTTER, ELE É UM METIDO, ARROGANTE E QUE ADORA SE AMOSTRAR S" PORQUE É POPULAR, A DIFERENÇA ENTRE ELE E O MALFOY É MÍNIMA...E TAMBÉM ACHO QUE O BLACK NÃO FICA ATRÁS.

-LÍLIAN NÃO FALE MAL DO SIRIUS!

-ABRE O OLHO LISA, ELE NÃO GOSTA DE VOCÊ! E SE VOCÊ FICAR COM ELE GARANTO QUE S" VAI SER MAIS UMA PARA A LISTA DELE!

-NÃO VOU NÃO!

-CLARO QUE VAI!

-DÁ PRA PARAR DE BRIGAR VOCÊS DUAS!- disse Ana irritada.- JÁ CHEGA!

Nessa hora metade dos alunos já estavam saindo do dormitório e para ir tomar café da manhã., afinal tinham acordado muito cedo.

-Não sei como metade da escola não acordou com esses gritos todos! – disse Ana. – Vamos indo? E vocês duas dá pra mudar essa cara de enterro!

-Está bem! – disseram as duas, e apesar de continuar conversando normalmente, uma ainda estava muito magoada com a outra.

-Pontas você é maluco! – disse Remo.

-Percebeu isso agora? – brincou Sirius.

Todos riram.

-Como você teve coragem de dar um beijo na Lílian.

-Caro Aluado, mudança de tática. Primeiro passo: se a barreira não se rompe por bem, então use a força!

-Gente o Thiago finalmente usou a cabeça para alguma coisa que serve! Deve ter gastado vários dias para inventar essa frase.

-Almofadinhas, eu não sou tão burro como você!

Todos riram gostosamente.

-Falando sério Thiago, agora a Lílian não vai querer te ver nem pintado de ouro, acabou de perder todas as suas chances com ela!

-Sinceramente Remo, você esta muito enganado, eu só estou apenas começando...Me aguarde e verá.


	3. Detenção

Primeiro eu queria pedir desculpas para aqueles que tentaram postar alguma rewien e não conseguiu, mais agora eu acho que já dá... Tenham calma por favor eu e o fanfiction ainda estamos sendo apresentados...

**Cap 3 – A Detenção**

Lílian estava indo tranqüilamente com suas amigas para sua 1 Aula do dia, que seria de Adivinhação com a Profª Trabel, quando mais uma vez ouve aquela voz irritante.

-Bom dia, querida _Lily! _Sonhou comigo hoje?

"Ai meu Deus parece até que ele me persegue", Lílian se virou e o encarou com aqueles olhos verde-vivos:

-Sonhar com você?Não me faça rir, provavelmente seria um _pesadelo _e não um sonho!

-Vejo que está de bom humor hoje...Faz 1 minuto que eu falo com você sem receber um grito ou um tapa, mas voltando ao assunto, eu tive um sonho maravilhoso com você.

-Entre mim e _voc_, não há nada de maravilhoso, muito menos um sonho...Mas diga qual foi esse seu _maravilhoso_ sonho?

-Eu sonhei que nós estávamos casados, não seria uma ótima idéia você se casar comigo?

- Só se for para te matar, Potter.

-_Matar_ _de_ _beijo ou de prazer_?

- Nenhum dos dois, é de _faca_ mesmo.

-Eu prefiro minhas opções...(dizendo isso deu outro beijo na boca de Lílian) - _Até hoje à noite amor_.

-POTTER VOCÊ É IRRITANTE!

-Calma Lily, deixa isso pra lá! – disse Alice – E ... o que foi que ele quis dizer com "Até hoje à noite"?

-Eu me esqueci de contar para vocês, sabem aquelas detenções do Potter e do Black?

-Sabemos...E o que é que tem elas?

-Adivinha quem vai ter o _prazer_ de monitora-los?

-Você!

-Bingo, 100 pontos para a Ana!

Todas riram.

-Ora Lily, veja pelo lado bom você pode se aproveitar da situação, pegar pesado com o Thiago.

-É justamente isso, ele é que me preocupa.

-Por que?

-Porque eu sei que ele vai ficar me enchendo o saco toda hora, não se esqueça que eu vou ficar sozinha com aqueles dois.

-E é mesmo... – disse Alice. – mais eu acho que o Thiago não seria capaz de fazer _alguma coisa_ com você... sabe... _forçado._

- O problema é esse Alice, vindo do Potter, não duvido nada.

-E aí Pontas? Tudo certo para hoje à noite?

-Como assim _tudo certo_?

-Não me venha com essa Thiago, essa é a sua chance!

-_Que chance?_

-Que chance? Qual é Thiago? Algum balaço atingiu sua cabeça e te deixou burro(_mais do_ _que já é_)?

-HaHa, muito engraçado, mas eu acho que se você não for claro, eu não posso adivinhar seus pensamentos.

-Pelo Amor de Deus Thiago, a detenção de hoje, a sua chance com a Evans!

-Ah, é _disso_ que você está falando.

-Demorou! Então... – ele deu um sorriso maroto - o que está planejando?

-Nada.

-Como assim _Nada?_

-Nada, nenhuma coisa.

-Como você é burro!

E pra surpresa de Sirius, ele sorriu marotamente.

-Caro Sirius, vai ser _óbvio_ para a Lílian achar que eu vou tentar fazer alguma coisa com ela hoje, portanto não vou fazer nada, afinal ainda restam mais _três semanas..._

Lílian passou pelo retrato da mulher Gorda e se dirigiu à sala de troféus, estava uma noite extremamente agradável, ela ficaria por várias horas ali sentindo aquela brisa fresca da noite, se não fosse monitorar a detenção da "_dupla dinâmica"._

"Eu juro que se o Potter tentar qualquer coisa, eu mato ele" pensava enquanto se dirigia à sala.

Ao chegar eles ainda não estavam lá, afinal, ela olhou no relógio, eram 7:40 e faltava ainda vinte minutos para dar o horário certo.

"Eu mereço!"

-Muito bem garotos, vocês me surpreenderam, chegaram na hora certa!

-Boa noite para você também _Evans!_ – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Será que eu ouvi direito, o Potter falando Evans?" pensou ela.

-Bom já estamos aqui,não é? – falou Sirius – O que vamos fazer ?

-Não está claro? Limpar os troféus, sem mágica...e portanto, vão passando as varinhas.

Eles calmamente entregaram para ela.

- Bom podemos começar? – disse Thiago, pegando a flanela, a esponja e o balde e se dirigindo com Sirius para a 1º prateleira.

-Aonde _pensa_ que vai Black?

-Não tenho que limpar também?

Ela sorriu.

-Claro que sim, mas não junto do Potter, comece por aquela ali.

-Qual o problema de eu limpar junto com o Thiago, Evans?

-Black, se você não sabe _isto é uma detenção_, e _eu _sou a _monitora_, portanto_ eu _decido se você vai ficar ou não junto do Potter, ouviu?

-OK, Evans, mas _perguntar_ não ofende, ouviu? –dito isso se dirigiu para a outra extremidade da sala, completamente longe de Thiago.

"Que estranho, já faz muito tempo que o Potter está aqui e eu não ouvi nenhum, '_minha ruivinha' _ou então _'meu amor' _ou aquela pergunta sagrada _'Quer sair comigo?' , _mas o que é que você está pensando Lílian, você devia era ficar alegre, não era isso que você queria, que ele largasse do seu pé?"

Pela cara de confusa que Lílian fazia, Thiago percebeu o que ela estava pensando " Ela percebeu, aposto que ela está até sentindo falta disso!" e ele estava completamente certo.

-O que é que você está _olhando_ Potter?

-Li... Quer dizer, _Evans_, você já olhou que horas são?

-E o que é que...nossa já são quase uma hora da manhã!

-É, e eu acho que já chega por hoje não? Pois não há braço que agüente!

Lílian corou, esteve tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que o horário da detenção havia se esgotado faz quase três horas.

- Me desculpem... – disse ela envergonhada e quando olhou pro lado, Black estava dormindo no chão da sala.

"Ai não, agora estou só com ele" pensou ela desesperada, pois sabia que o sono do Black era tão pesado, que se o mundo acabasse naquele momento ele não ouviria.

-Ah, não! – falou Thiago.

Lílian ficou surpresa, esperava ouvir um_ "enfim sós"._

-Ah, não?!

-Claro, e agora como vamos acordar o Sirius?

-Não sei, afinal o amiguinho é seu! Se vira!

-O pior que eu não tenho a mínima idéia, que tal deixarmos ele aqui?

-Pirou Potter? Não podemos deixar ele aqui!

-Então _senhorita sabe-tudo_, o que sugere? Que eu carregue ele?

-Não é uma má idéia...

-Você já viu o tamanho dele? Afinal a diferença é pouca, mais tenho que admitir ele é mais alto do que eu!

-Como você é burro Potter! É bem mais fácil com um feitiço de Levitação!

Dito isso ela conjurou o feitiço e minutos depois eles estavam saindo e indo direto para o salão comunal, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível.E quando passaram pelo retrato da mulher Gorda, ela voltou a falar.

-Bom, graças a minha falta de atenção vocês, quer dizer, você, _pois da parte do Black não_ _tenho tanta certeza_, trabalhou três horas a mais, e portanto vou conversar com a Mcgonagall e perguntar se você pode ser liberado por dois dias, mas somente _dois dias, _ouviu?

-Por mim tudo bem... Mais e o Sirius?

-Devido a falta de responsabilidade ele cumprirá normalmente. Agora por favor suba na frente e veja...- ela corou – bem... se algum garoto está numa situação, bem... sabe..._constrangedora._

-Esta bem.- Thiago ficou com vontade de rir. – Mais não seria mais prático me entregar a minha varinha e eu subir com ele?

-Eu me esqueci de avisar, Mcgonagall disse que você só receberia sua varinha novamente no final do prazo da detenção, e durante esse período eu a entregaria somente no período das aulas e, infelizmente por causa disso terei o _prazer_ de ver _voc_ mais vezes do que eu imaginava.

-O QUÊ? QUER DIZER QUE VÃO CONFISCAR MINHA VARINHA?E PORQUE S" A MINHA?

Ela respondeu calmamente.

- Fale mais baixo ou vai acordar todo mundo.

-Mais Li...Evans – disse ele abaixando a voz – Ela não pode fazer isso ...

-Claro que pode, e ainda pediram para que você ficasse suspenso do treino e do 1º jogo de quadribol .

-SUSPENDER O TREINO E O 1 JOGO? – o estômago de Thiago afundou. –SE EU NÃO JOGAR VAMOS PERDER, AINDA MAIS PARA A SONSERINA! QUEM FOI QUE PEDIU PARA ELA FAZER UMA BARBARIDADE DESSAS?

-Abaixe o tom de voz Potter! Foi sua mãe, que pediu isso, mas Mcgonagall disse que já era demais afinal já bastam três semanas de detenção e a varinha confiscada.

-Só me faltava essa! Além de ter quase três semanas de detenção, ainda vou ter que andar sem varinha_( espero que o Seboso ou o idiota do Malfoy não saibam disso),_ só podia ser coisa da minha mãe!

-Agora será que dá para você continuar andando, pois estou morrendo de sono e não quero ficar aqui o resto da noite, afinal estamos no meio da escada!

-Esta bem.

Dizendo isso ele subiu e entrou, voltando minutos depois.

- Pode entrar, tá tudo OK!A cama dele é aquela ali.- disse ele apontando para a cama que ficava no centro do dormitório, enquanto Lílian o colocava em cima dela.

-Bom, trabalho feito! E Potter, diga ao Black que eu devolvo a varinha dele amanhã, ok?- disse Lílian se virando para ir embora.

-OK?E ...Evans!

-Sim? – disse ele voltando para olhar para ele.

-Boa Noite!

E pela primeira vez ela sorriu para ele e disse:

-Boa Noite, Potter. – e foi embora.

N/A:

RnH – Bem eu sempre imaginei a Lily desse jeito, meio estressadinha... E sim, eu realmente postei essa fic no Potterish.

Lilli-Evans – Vou tentar postar sempre que possível.

Jaki – É eu comecei postando lá no potterish e eu parei realmente no cap 16, e quando eu entrei alguns dos cap foram pro espaço e eu vou ter q postar novamente... Já adicionei seu msn.


	4. A Paixão de Lupin

Cap.4 – A paixão de Lupin 

-Bom dia, dorminhoca! – gritaram todas as garotas – Já está na hora de levantar!

-Hã, o que foi que houve?

-Já olhou que horas são?

-Meu Deus! São seis horas _ainda_, porque me acordaram tão cedo, as aulas só começam daqui a duas horas!

-Meninas, corram para chamar a Madame Rivel, pois eu acho que a Lily está com febre! – brincou Lisa botando a mão na testa dela para ver a temperatura.

As outras riram.

-Bom queremos saber tudo sobre a "sessão tortura – a detenção do Potter parte 1", pois pelo jeito a noite foi boa, para você ficar com tanto sono assim! – falou Lisa arrancando mais risos das outras garotas.

- Por incrível que pareça, o Potter se comportou como um "anjinho" e o Black como um tremendo dorminhoco.

E contou para as outras tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

No quarto dos marotos...

Pela décima vez os outros tentavam (pela primeira vez em cinco anos, não era o Sirius) acordar o Thiago.

-Eu desisto, ainda falam que eu é que sou difícil de acordar. - disse Sirius.

-Não reclame Black, pois isso não é _um décimo_ do que fazemos para _tentar_ te acordar! – falou Remo.

-Acorda, Potter! – disse Sirius no ouvido de Thiago.

-Ele esta se mexendo! – disse Remo – Parece que conseguimos...

-Ah, mãe deixe eu dormir mais um pouquinho! Eu estou cansado!

Todos riram

-...Bem, quase – completou ele.

-Que tua mãe o quê, seu safado, tá me estranhando é? – disse Sirius empurrando ele.

-Porque eu não pensei nisso antes! – disse Remo.

-O quê? – perguntaram os outros.

-Água fria!

-Boa idéia! –disse Pedro – Se até com o Sirius funciona...(depois de uns vinte baldes)

- Tá zoando com a minha cara é? – disse Black.

Foram no banheiro, pegaram um balde cheio de água e jogaram em cima de Thiago.

-MAS O QUE É QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO!

- Olhem, vejam só, o _"belo" adormecido _acordou! – ironizou Sirius.

-E cadê a princesa? ... Ah que pena, ela EVAPOROU! – continuou Thiago. – E TUDO POR CAUSA DE VOCÊS!

Os outros riram.

-Ih, acho que acordamos ele em má-hora! Afinal ele estava sonhando com o Lírio dele.

N/A – Lírio em inglês é Lily.

-... ALÉM DE EU ESTAR MORTO DE SONO!

- Morto de sono? Então a noite foi boa ontem!

-CLARO QUE NÃO, Bem ... quer dizer... mais ou menos...

-Como assim _mais ou menos? _

-PRIMEIRO QUE GRAÇAS AO SEU PRECIOSO SONO PESADO A LILY QUASE ME OBRIGOU A TE CARREGAR NAS COSTAS...

-Pensei que iria ajudar... – disse Sirius.

- ...SEGUNDO QUE MINHA VARINHA ESTÁ CONFISCADA DURANTE OS DIAS DA DETENÇÃO E EU TER QUE ME PREOCUPAR PARA QUE NINGUÉM DESCUBRA (_ ALÉM DE VOCÊS,POIS ACABEI DE CONTAR) _E ME TORNAR O NOVO ALVO DE AZARAÇ'ES(_PRINCIPALMENTE DO SEBOSO, SE É QUE ELE SABE FAZER ALGUMA OU DO IMBECIL DO MALFOY)_, ALÉM DE EU QUASE TER SIDO PROIBIDO DE TREINAR E PARTICIPAR DO 1 JOGO GRAÇAS A MINHA MÃE...

-Mas que bela notícia! – caçoou Sirius – Sem varinha Thiago?

-...TERCEIRO VOCÊ VAI TER QUE FICAR DOIS DIAS DE DETENÇÃO SOZINHO COM A LILY...

-Isso até que não é má idéia...- brincou Sirius, pois adorava pirraçar o Thiago quando estava zangado( o que era raras vezes) – Mais porque você foi liberado?

-...PORQUE EU FIQUEI ATÉ QUASE UMA HORA DA MANHÃ LUSTRANDO TROFÉU ENQUANTO VOCÊ DORMIA!!!

-Eu não tenho culpa se você não sabe aproveitar o momento... – caçoou Sirius.- Algo mais?

-...E QUARTO...AH, DEIXA PRA LÁ...

-_Quarto?_ – disseram os outros.

-Bem – disse ele mais calmo - pela primeira vez terminamos uma conversa, sem eu ter que sair correndo para a Lily não fazer minha cova ali mesmo, ou seja, terminamos como pessoas civilizadas.

-_Coisa que, venhamos e convenhamos, o Thiago não é! –_ "sussurrou" Sirius arrancando risadas dos outros e alto suficiente Thiago ouvir.

-Eu ouvi isso _Sr Black_!

-Não falei nada além da mais pura verdade _Sr Potter_. – disse ele como se estivesse prestando reverência a um rei.

-Obrigado pelo elogio Sr Black – disse ele, fazendo o mesmo e arrancando riso dos outros – Mas se não se importa tenho que me retirar, pois afinal os Srs _fizeram o favor_ de me deixar todo ensopado, além de terem atrapalhado meu precioso sono – terminou caçoando.

-Sim sua alteza real, mas se não for muito atrevimento...Cadê a MINHA varinha Excelência?

-Sua VARINHA meu caro súdito está com a minha adorada rainha, juntamente com a minha, e agora preciso me preparar fisicamente e psicologicamente para o que me espera durante a estada sem a minha fiel varinha, podendo ser alvo de Tiranos!

Todos riram.

- Adeus, Alteza! Peço permissão para me retirar...

-Desculpe interromper essa conversa _tão_ _interessante_ Alteza – disse Lupin – Mas se a Vossa Senhoria _não _se aprontar logo _nós _vamos acabar perdendo o café da manhã.

-E eu já estou morrendo de fome! – completou Pedro.

-E desde quando você não está sem fome, Pedro? – falou Thiago.

-Vejamos... – começou Sirius – Tirando 24 horas... não resta nenhuma!

Quando os três marotos( que resolveram sair logo, pois o Pedro não parava de reclamar que estava com fome) desceram a escada do dormitório, uma certa garota de olhos azuis e cabelos negros estava sentada em uma cadeira esperando a boa hora das suas amigas descerem, e Lupin, ao vê-la ali sentada corou levemente.

-Bom dia Ana! – disse Sirius.

-Bom dia Sirius, – ela se virou, sorriu(fazendo Lupin corar mais ainda), e por um segundo, seu olhar encontrou o de Remo e foi a vez de ela corar – ... E bom dia... _garotos._

-Bom dia – falou Pedro.

-Bom dia...Ana. – falou um Remo muito tímido.

Durante esse momento, o olhar de Sirius corria de Ana para Remo¸e percebendo tudo, sorriu marotamente.

-Ei, vocês vão ficar aí o dia todo? EU ESTOU COM FOME! – falou Pedro.

Lupin e Ana "acordaram" e olharam para ele.

- Está bem – disse Remo irritado – Estamos indo... Você não vem Sirius?

- Não, vão indo na frente – respondeu Sirius e ao perceber a cara de raiva que o Remo fez, completou – Eu_ apenas _vou esperar a _Evans_ para pegara_ minha varinha!_

- Esta bem, então vejo você mais tarde.E... (ele corou novamente)Tchau ...Ana.

- Tchau ... Remo.(ela também corou)

"Você não escapa hoje Sr Lupin" pensou Sirius.

-Suas amigas demoram tanto assim? – disse ele impaciente.

-Calma Sirius, você só está aqui a três minutos... Olhe elas já estão chegando.

As três garotas desciam rindo gostosamente.

"Bom valeu a pena esperar", seus olhos pousaram numa bela garota de olhos quase cor de mel, e cabelos castanho- claros, tudo bem, ele já havia visto ela várias vezes , mais só hoje reparara o quanto era bonita (o que era coisa rara de acontecer, pois parecia que tinha 'olhos de águia' quando se tratava de garotas). Lisa virou o rosto e ele ao perceber isso, desviou o olhar rapidamente, e ela ao ver ele corou levemente.

-Finalmente! – disse ele.

Lílian vendo quem era revirou os olhos "Se o Black está aqui, o idiota do Potter também está, mais onde?" ela começou a procurar " Deve estar tramando algo..."

-Bom dia para você também Black, e onde está seu _amiguinho?_

-Está com saudades dele Evans? – caçoou Sirius.

- Não, só achei o ambiente _tranqüilo _demais...E o que é que você está fazendo aqui?

-Te esperando.

-_Me esperando?_

-Não Evans, esperando o Papa... É claro que eu estou esperando você.

-Eu não sou burra Black, mais porque você está _me esperando?_

-Bem...deixe-me ver um bom motivo...Que tal esse... _Dá pra devolver a minha varinha?_

-Ah sim, esta aqui. – ela a tirou do bolso e entregou para ele – Satisfeito?

-Agora sim, _obrigada Evans_, pois eu estava imaginando que você queria ficar com ela.

-Black, _eu_ _não_ preciso de _sua_ varinha, afinal _eu tenho a minha..._

-É mesmo _Evans,_ eu não sabia!

-Pois agora já sabe!

-Vou anotar num pergaminho para não esquecer.

-Acho bom mesmo.Vamos garotas? – disse ela.

-Vamos. Tchau Sirius. – disseram as outras(sendo que Lisa estava totalmente vermelha).

- Tchau garotas – falou ele.

- Ah... e Black. – disse Lilian.

- O que é, Evans?

-Diga a seu _amiguinho _que eu estou esperando ele no corredor da sala de Feitiços está bem?

-Ok!

"Por falar nele, cadê o Pontas? Ele não desceu até agora." Pensou ele e foi voltando para o dormitório dos meninos...

"Ai meu Deus, lá se vai meu café da manhã..." ao abrir a porta do dormitório lá estava o Thiago... dormindo. " Eu mereço!".

-Oô, Pontas, acorda cara! – disse ele sacudindo o Thiago. – A Evans está te esperando!

E para a surpresa de Sirius, ele abriu os olhos, "Ele descobrira a _frase mágica_!"

-O que foi que você disse? – perguntou ele ainda sonolento.

- Eu disse que a Evans está te esperando no corredor da sala de Feitiços.

- Me esperando? Não me diga que...

-Não é nada disso que você esta pensando, e só para entregar a sua varinha, esqueceu?

-Que pena...

-Agora será que o senhor dá para se levantar dessa cama, pois se não vamos perder o café da manhã( se a uma altura dessas não perdemos)!

-Ok! Vamos... logo – disse entre bocejos.

-Bom dia Lílian... – alguém havia sussurrado em seu ouvido, fazendo ela se arrepiar, quando se virou...

-_Bom dia para você também Potter _– disse ela com um tom de irritação na voz.

" Era bom demais para ser verdade... ele voltou a ser o que era" pensou ela.

-O Sirius disse que você estava me esperando aqui, por acaso é um encontro?

-_É óbvio que não Potter, eu NUNCA sairia com você, muito menos marcaria um encontro!_

-Não marcaria um encontro? Então eu marco...Quer sair comigo?

-Você é surdo? – ela chegou e falou no ouvido dele – ACABEI DE DIZER QUE _NUNCA_ SAIRIA COM VOCÊ!

-Só lhe respondo uma coisa... – disse ele sussurrando no ouvido dela ( provocando mais arrepios) – Nunca diga nunca!

Dizendo isso, ele a agarrou com uma mão na nuca e a outra nas costas, deu um beijo na boca dela, sua mão descendo suavemente das costas para as pernas e...

- Pronto, está dado o recado... Ah, e depois eu devolvo a minha varinha, até mais. – e entrou na sala, deixando uma Lílian furiosa e ao mesmo tempo, sem fôlego.

-_EU...TE...ODEIO...POTTER..._

Lupin estava no salão comunal, fazendo uma redação sobre história da magia " Os bruxos do séc.XVIII e suas relações com a sociedade trouxa, no mínimo 30 cm" quando alguém ( que ele conseguiu evitar o dia todo ) o atrapalhou.

-_Oi_, Aluado! – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

"Agora eu não escapo" pensou ele suspirando.

-Sirius será que dá pra conversarmos outra hora, pois estou muito ocupado. – disse apontando para o pergaminho, onde só havia uma linha escrita.

-Meu caro amigo, se você não se lembra _eu_ tenho que cumprir detenção daqui a duas horas, e você terá todo o tempo do mundo para fazê-la.

"Sabia que não adiantaria" pensou Lupin.

"Não invente desculpas Aluado"pensou Sirius.

-O que é que você tem de tão importante para falar comigo?

-Nada de mais... Somente que uma _certa pessoa _tem um segredo e_ não conta para seus melhores amigos!_

- Não sei do que está falando – disse ele, e para seu desespero Thiago e Pedro tinham acabado de passar pelo retrato da mulher Gorda e caminhavam em direção a eles.

"Estou ferrado" pensou ele.

- Que reunião é essa? – perguntou Thiago – Tramando algo e não me disseram nada? Mais que falta de consideração com os amigos!

- Caro Pontas, eu acho nosso querido amigo aqui tem algo muito importante para nos contar... _apesar de eu saber perfeitamente do que se trata._

-Que coisa feia Aluado! – disse Thiago debochando.

- Escondendo coisas da gente – completou Pedro.

-Mais se você não quiser contar tudo bem, afinal o Almofadinhas mais cedo ou mais tarde irá nos contar mesmo...

-Tá bom, Ok? Vocês venceram, eu conto! – disse ele corando.

- Finalmente.

- Mais vamos para o dormitório esta bem? Pois do jeito como são _discretos_, todos vão acabar descobrindo.

-Bem, aqui estamos, comece! – falou Thiago.

-Prometam que não vão rir!

-Prometemos. – disseram os outros.

"Como se eles fossem cumprir" pensou Remo.

-Bem é que.. como eu posso dizer... eu estou apaixonado – falou ele baixinho.

-O quê? – disseram os outros, apesar de terem ouvido muito bem.

- Eu estou apaixonado.

-Não ouvimos direito – repetiram.

- EU GOSTO DA ANA COLT! – gritou ele, pois sabiam que os amigos estavam pirraçando ele, mais isso era só o começo.

- Oh, que fofo! – disse Sirius em tom de brincadeira – Nosso querido Lupin está _A-P-A-I-X-O-N-A-D-O!_

- Ah, que gracinha! – falou Thiago apertando as bochechas de Remo( que aquela altura já estava vermelho de vergonha) – O Aluado está nas nuvens...

Sirius e Pedro riram.

- Eu sabia que vocês iriam fazer isso – disse ele esfregando as bochechas no lugar onde Thiago apertara.

-Bom, qual é o nosso plano?

- Que plano? – perguntou Remo.

-Ora, não se faça de desentendido...Você está _amando_ e acha que _nós_ vamos ficar sem fazer nada? Temos que marcar um encontro! – falou Thiago.

-NÃO SE ATREVAM A FAZER ISSO! – disse ele desesperado.

-Como não? – disse Sirius.

-Vocês sabem o porquê! Não quero me envolver com ninguém, afinal eu sou um monstro!

Thiago irritado, deu um murro no rosto de Lupin.

- Não diga besteiras! Você não é o monstro que pensa que é! Afinal não foi culpa sua ter sido mordido por um Lobisomem quando era pequeno! Você não deve deixar de ser feliz só por causa de uma idiotice dessas! E se por acaso, um dia você contar a verdade para ela e ela ficar com medo de você e te rejeitar, só mostrará para você que ela não te merece, e garanto que um dia ela se arrependerá profundamente de ter perdido alguém tão bom quanto você.

- É mesmo cara! Tome nós como exemplo, quando você contou para a gente (aliás fomos nós que descobrimos) por acaso nos afastamos de você? Não. Então pare de se menosprezar e vá a luta!

Eles se abraçaram.

"Realmente" pensou Remo "Com uma amizade como essa, eu não tenho do que reclamar, eles são ótimos amigos".

-Afinal, não é todo dia que se têm uma oportunidade como essa, pois de longe se percebe que ela gosta muito de você – disse Thiago.

- Sinceramente – disse Remo – Eu não imagino como seria a minha vida sem a amizade de vocês.

-_Sinceramente_, _não seria nada " chata."_ – ironizou Sirius.

Os outros riram.

-E agora vamos parar com essa conversa, pois já estou começando a achar que não somos mais marotos. – disse Thiago brincando.

-Meu caro Pontas – falou Remo – Marotos também amam...


	5. O Plano dos Marotos

Realmente eu peço desculpas por não ter respondido as reviews no cap. passado, eu realmente me esqueci... ( Vale lembrar que a maioria desses personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling ( melhor prevenir não é? Vai que ela resolve me processar?)) Cap.5 – O Plano dos Marotos 

- ...então, já sabem do plano não é?

Um Remo extremamente corado olhou para Thiago.

-Pontas, agora que estamos prestes a pô-lo em prática, não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

-Como não Aluado? Você vai querer ficar com a Ana ou não? – disse Sirius.

-Claro que eu quero! Mais para mim isso não vai ser nada fácil, diferente de você e do Thiago nunca me dei bem com garotas!

-Nisso nós não discordamos, mais você está reclamando demais! Pois nós vamos nos encarregar de marcar o encontro, a não ser que você queira que a gente faça o resto para você também... – disse Sirius com sorrindo marotamente. – Agora podemos ir? Pois se não a hora vai passar e não vamos conseguir nada!

-Esta bem – disse Remo nervoso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian estava no Salão Principal almoçando com suas amigas quando vê as duas pessoas que ela mais odiava em sua vida ( além de sua irmã) se aproximando dela.

"O que é que esses dois estão querendo? Se for mais uma gracinha do Potter..."

-Boa tarde garotas...- Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Boa tarde – responderam todas ( sendo que foi uma Lílian irritada ).

-Lisa e Lily, será que nós poderíamos ter uma conversa em particular? – falou Thiago.

-Acontece Potter que eu não tenho NADA para falar com você e o Black, muito menos _em_ _particular._

-_Por favor Evans_, é um assunto importante. – disse Sirius irritado – Confie em nós pelo menos uma vez em sua vida!

-É Lily eles estão certos, não custa nada... se você não for eu vou sozinha.

( nessa hora Sirius deu um sorriso maroto).

-Está certo, eu vou. Mais sejam _rápidos._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foram andando até encontrarem uma sala vazia:

-Então... o que querem de nós? Se for um encontro Potter, já vou logo adiantando... a resposta é NÃO. – disse ela irritada, já estava cansada de ouvir um " Quer sair comigo?" todo santo dia.

-Pro seu governo Evans – falou Sirius – Não é um encontro com você e o Potter, é para o Lupin.

Agora nem Lílian, muito menos Lisa não estava entendendo mais nada " Remo queria marcar um encontro com a Lílian (comigo), e ainda por cima o Thiago(Potter para Lily) estava ajudando? Quem entende a cabeça desses garotos?" pensaram as duas.

Ao verem a cara de espanto das duas os marotos caíram na risada.

_-Do que é que vocês estão rindo?_ – falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

-Vocês entenderam errado. – falou Thiago.

-Claro vocês não sabem explicar direito.

-Não Evans, você é que é burra demais.

-Não sou burra, apenas demoro um pouco para entender a língua dos _cachorros._

"Será que ela sabe?" Sirius gelou "Calma Sirius isso só pode ser uma coincidência, ela não deve saber disso, pois se não,do jeito que ela é já teria contado para Dumbledore.E nós nem fomos para a nossa primeira aventura! Só estamos treinando em salas vazias" E lançou um olhar intrigado para Thiago, que estava em igual estado.

N/A: Em HP3 Remo fala que os Marotos só começaram "as aventuras" com ele, no quinto ano...logo, logo vai ter um cap. contando como foi.

Mais felizmente as garotas não perceberam...e quem quebrou o silêncio foi Lisa:

-Nós viemos aqui para brigar ou para conversar, vamos falem logo! Que encontro é esse?

-Bom eu vou direto ao ponto, não sei se perceberam, mais nosso querido amigo Alua...quer dizer, Remo, gosta da sua amiga a Ana. – começou Thiago.

- E eu desconfio que a sua amiga também gosta dele. – disse Sirius.

-E como nenhum dos dois se manifesta, _resolvemos _dar um empurrãozinho...

- Ou seja, o Pon... o Thiago teve a _brilhante_ idéia de marcarmos um encontro...Então o que acham?

-Realmente Black, vocês não parecem tão burros quanto aparentam ser, vocês se superaram.

-Obrigada Evans eu sei que _eu_ sou demais.

-Então... vocês concordam?

-Concordamos... – disse Lílian – Mais se por acaso eu _pensar _que vocês querem brincar com a minha amiga eu mato _um por um_! Pois ela ama muito o Remo _entenderam?_

-Calma Evans, não vamos fazer nada de mal com sua amiga...Pois se isso acontecer quem vai nos matar é o Aluado.

-Quem é Aluado? – perguntou ela.

" Dei mancada" pensou Sirius.

-Ops, é o Remo.

"Que apelido mais estranho, Aluado?" pensou Lílian.

-O que devemos fazer?

-Nada demais, apenas arranje uma desculpa para que a sua amiga desça pro salão comunal hoje, às onze e meia da noite. – disse Sirius.

-Mais como fazer para que ninguém fique lá até esse horário? – disse Lílian.

-Isso é por nossa conta – disseram os dois com um sorriso maroto.

-Só não estragando o barato de vocês dois..._( "mais já estragando" _comentou Sirius, você esqueceu da sua detenção Black?

-Não Evans, _voc_ que se esqueceu que ela acaba _dez horas,_ portanto _uma hora e meia_ _é bastante tempo_ _para mim._ – disse ele irritado.

-Se não terem idéia de como fazerem sua parte, estaremos disponíveis depois da aula em nosso dormitório...E Lily, já que estamos falando de encontro...

_"Já estava demorando" _pensou ela revirando os olhos _"Será que ele não se cansa?"._

-Qual será o dia do nosso?

-_NUNCA significa algo para você Potter? _– disse ela completamente irritada e saindo da sala, com Thiago atrás...

Ela já estava bem longe quando sentiu alguém agarrá-la e puxá-la para dentro de uma sala...

Não teve nem tempo de falar nada, apenas sentiu aqueles lábios quentes beijarem os seus...e os conhecia muito bem...

- Você esqueceu da varinha, _Lily_... – disse ele pegando-a novamente no mesmo bolso e indo embora.

-_POTTER!_

Lílian estava completamente irritada _" Como é que ele pode ser tão atrevido e cara-de-pau!". _E saiu murmurando para si mesma até chegar as estufas. _"Nunca mais vou confiar no Potter e deixar a varinha dele em meu bolso!"._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa se viu numa sala sozinha com o garoto que ocupava seus sonhos e pensamentos, era agora, mais ela não daria o braço a torcer " Não serei só mais uma na sua _listinha_ Sirius, _pretendo ser a_ _única_".

-Enfim sós. – começou ele.

-_Como assim enfim sós?_ – falou ela como se não soubesse de nada.

-Minha querida Lisa – disse ele passando a mão pela cintura e puxando-a para junto de si. – Não desconfia de nada?

-Claro que sim... – disse ela, empurrando-o para uma parede, beijando-o ardentemente, seus corpos muito unidos, ela passando as mãos pelo seu corpo, provocando sensações incríveis, além de deixa-lo agir livremente.

-Mais não pense que eu serei tão fácil Sirius Black, pra você sair comigo deverá provar que me merece, pois eu conheço bem sua fama... – disse ela segurando seus braços e sussurrando em seu ouvido - _Tchauzinho, amor._

E saiu deixando Sirius com uma cara de bobo " Eu realmente não imaginava que uma garota tão quieta podia ser tão cruel, mais isso me faz gostar mais dela...adoro desafios."

N/A:

Biba Evans / Lilli Evans - Eu realmente fiquei meia hora sorrindo imaginando a felicidade do Thiago ao receber o primeiro sorriso de Lily... Bem o quem eu posso dize é que esse foi o primeiro de muitos.

Naniinha – Bom eu pretendo continuar assim... Só basta minha imaginação cooperar comigo e não me deixar na mão...

Mimi Granger – Eu vou postar o cap. nove hoje... ( apesar do Potterish dizer que está restaurando os cap)

Biba Evans – Eu sempre imaginei que eram os marotos que davam essa força pro Remo ( força e um murro na cara, para ver se ele acorda... ), e quis fazer um cap. assim. Realmente quando se é um Lobisomem como o Remo, a pessoa se ver ( ou se sente) privada de muitas coisas, entre elas se relacionar com os outros... Por medo de que descubra o que ele é e ser tratado como algum ser inferior e maligno... Algo que temos certeza de que nosso querido e amado Remo não é! (Até eu queria um beijos desse pra mim...


	6. De Carícias à Amarguras

N/A: Cristine Black - Eu também sou apaixonada pelos marotos... E obrigado por também comentar e ler a minha.

Eu – Vou atualizar sempre que puder...

Mimi Granger – Não tem de quê! Provavelmente eu estarei postando ele hoje lá no floreios e borrões. Você acho curto? ( eu achei um pouquinho grande... quando eu escrevi o cap oito e nove como um só deu certa de onze paginas, aí eu dividi...) Quando vc começar a postar a sua fic me avisa...

Beijos para todos que estão lendo a fic.

**Cap. 6 – De carícias à amarguras**

Terminada as aulas do dia, Lílian e Lisa conversavam, enquanto Alice(que já sabia do plano) e Ana iam para biblioteca.

-Não vem com a gente Lily?

-Hoje não...tenho que preparar meu espírito para a detenção do Black, além de eu estar irritada com_ o idiota do Potter por ter me beijado mais uma vez, _e acho que não conseguiria estudar.

-Está bem... – disse a Ana.('Muito estranho a Lily não querer ir estudar hoje' pensou desconfiada).

-E aí Lily alguma idéia? – disse Lisa quando Ana já havia passado pelo buraco do retrato.

-Pior que não... e você?

-Ainda pergunta? Acho melhor irmos falar com os Marotos.

-Não estou gostando nada disso... estou vendo o Potter mais vezes do que pretendia.

A amiga riu.

Bateram na porta.

-Sirius, Thiago...sou eu Lisa, podemos entrar?

-São elas... – disse Sirius. – Não disse que viriam?

-Já vai. – disse Thiago abrindo a porta e assanhando os cabelos ao ver Lílian (Ela revirou os olhos "Mais que exibido" pensou) – Não conseguiram ter nenhuma idéia?

_-Claro que não...porque acha que estamos aqui?_ – disse ela irritada. – _Pra fazer uma festa é que não é!_

-Eu esperava por isso... – disse Sirius – Mais diferente de vocês _eu _tenho um plano.

Lílian tornou a revirar os olhos " Não sei qual dos dois é o pior".

-Então qual é o plano? – disse Lisa, mais Black fitou-a lembrando do que aconteceu na tarde.

-Qual é o plano Black? – falou Lílian, despertando ele do "transe".

-É muito simples. Lisa fica lá embaixo e quando der 11:30 ela sobe e diz pra Ana que _você _quer falar com ela, mais na verdade você vai estar aqui com a gente e...

-O QUÊ? VOCÊ _ACHA_ QUE EU VOU FICAR AQUI _SOZINHA_ NO QUARTO JUNTO COM _VOC_ E O _POTTER!_ NEM SONHANDO BLACK!

-ENTÃO DÊ UMA IDÉIA MELHOR! – berrou Sirius.

-PORQUE NÃO PODE SER OUTRA PESSOA, UM DE VOCÊS TALVEZ...

-_RACIOCINE COMIGO EVANS_, SE FOSSE _EU OU O THIAGO_ ELA _NÃO _IRIA ACREDITAR, AFINAL _O QUE A GENTE IA QUERER FALAR COM ELA ÀS 11:30_ _DA_ _NOITE?_E SE FOSSE A LISA ELA IA PERGUNTAR _PORQUE NÃO FALOU MAIS_ _CEDO?_ MAIS VOCÊ NÃO, OU SE _ESQUECEU _QUE VAI _TER QUE MONITORAR_ _MINHA DETENÇÃO?_

Lílian se calou, ele estava certo, ela era a única que poderia fazer isso...Bem era pela felicidade da Ana, pois várias vezes a amiga chorava e desabafava com ela suas mágoas por pensar que Lupin não gostava dela.

-Esta bem, mais vou logo avisando_ Potter, _se_ encostar_ em um fio de cabelo meu,_vai ver do_ _que eu sou capaz de fazer com você! _

-_Minha ruivinha, _prometo me comportar como um anjo.

-É Potter, mais só espero que esse seu anjo não tenha chifres.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na detenção...

-Eu não entendo uma coisa Evans... – disse Sirius "lustrando" uma taça de Quadribol cuja vencedora fora a Sonserina.

-Black, você _não_ está aqui para _entender nada,_ e _sim_ _para limpar troféus._

-Por que é que você tem tanta raiva do Thiago? – continuou como se não tivesse ouvido o que ela disse.

-_Você ainda pergunta Black? Ele é um arrogante, metido, galinha, que se aproveitam das garotas, adora sair azarando os outros, além de ter aquela mania idiota de assanhar aquele cabelo como se estivesse acabado de sair de um jogo de Quadribol e se achar o maior só porque pega uma bola amarela que voa e é popular! E outra mais, pois se eu fosse enumerar as "qualidades do Potter" ficaríamos aqui a noite toda._

-Nossa como você _ama_ o Thiago.Ouça o que eu digo: vê se enxerga Lílian _ele gosta de você._

-Tá Black, acredito muito... sabe quantas garotas eu já vi derramando lágrimas por causa de dele? Milhares, eu não serei mais uma na lista do Potter, ele não terá esse gostinho! Afinal ele me enche o saco porque levou seu 1 fora na frente do seu "fã-clube" e agora me vê como um desafio, que se for vencido(o que vai ser impossível) vai ser exibido para todos como um troféu...Agora menos conversa e mais trabalho.

Quando deu dez e meia, Alice convenceu Ana a subir com ela para o dormitório.

-Não vem com a gente Lisa? – perguntou Ana.

-Ah, não vão vocês...tenho que terminar a redação de poções.

-Certo, então nos vemos mais tarde.

-Dá pra parar de ficar andando de um lado pro outro desse jeito, ou então vai acabar

fazendo um buraco no chão! – disse Thiago irritado.

Já havia quase meia hora que o Remo estava assim.

-Como é que você quer que eu fique? Parado?

-Seria uma ótima idéia...Vê se senta um pouco e tenta se acalmar!

-Eu não consigo.

-Então eu vou descer, pois se continuar a ver você desse jeito quem vai ficar nervoso aqui sou eu. – saiu deixando Remo continuar com suas 'andadas'.

Os outros alunos não deram muito trabalho para Thiago...tanto que perto das onze não havia quase ninguém na sala, somente ele, Pedro e Lisa.

Estavam conversando animadamente, quando Lílian e Sirius chegaram.

-Já não era sem tempo...Perdeu a hora novamente Lily? – disse Lisa.

-Não. Tivemos que dar um tempo antes de vir para aqui, pois se a Ana ainda estivesse aqui?

-E depois damos uma voltinha... – disse Sirius.

-Voltinha demorada essa. – disse Thiago, não gostara nada dessa voltinha que o Sirius fez com a Lílian.

-Então...vamos subir? – disse Lily. – E nada de gracinhas, ouviu Potter?

Quando subiram, encontraram Remo sentado("Milagre" pensou Thiago) murmurando para

si coisas do tipo "Fique calmo, respire fundo", "E se eu não conseguir falar nada?", "E se ela não gostar de mim?", "E se me largar quando descobrir que eu..."

-SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM MÃO PARA BATER NA PORTA! – berrou ele, pois Lílian poderia ter ouvido ele dizer que era um lobisomem.

-Desculpa senhor "eu estou uma pilha de nervos" não queríamos atrapalhar sua concentração – brincou Sirius. – Mais já vai dar onze e meia.

-Então...( sua voz tremeu ligeiramente) eu vou descer.

-Não vai se sentar Lily? – perguntou Thiago.

Ela estava em pé havia dez minutos, pois achava que se o Potter tentasse alguma coisa ou querer pegá-la desprevenida teria mais chances de escapar em pé do que sentada em uma das camas.

-Não, prefiro ficar em pé.

-Lily, eu não mordo.

-Eu sei Potter, mais estou cheia das suas gracinhas.

-Por causa das gracinhas? Eu não prometi me comportar direito?

-Foi, mais o que você fala não se escreve.

-Será que vocês dois podem parar com essa discussão, eu estou tentando ver se consigo ouvir alguma coisa. – disse Sirius com a porta entreaberta.

-E está conseguindo? – disse Thiago chegando mais perto.

-Vocês dois não prestam – disse Lílian indo na direção deles e batendo a porta.

-Ei Evans porque você fez isso?

-Porque? Você acha certo ouvir a conversa dos dois? Se o Remo quisesse que a gente ouvisse, estaríamos todos lá embaixo.

Eles dois saíram, afinal não queriam discutir com a Lílian, e por fim se sentaram na cama de Sirius.

-Essa Evans é uma estraga prazeres. – cochichou Sirius para Thiago.

-Por um lado ela esta certa, mas nós vamos saber de tudo mais tarde mesmo...

-Mais seria ótimo assistir ao vivo, porque não pegamos sua capa?

-Ficou maluco? Ela é monitora, pode querer confiscar...

-Ela não ia saber, a gente pedia para o Pedro distrair ela enquanto saíamos do quarto.

-Não dá. – disse Thiago apontando para uma cama perto da porta, o Pedro já estava dormindo. – Só nos resta esperar.

-Posso saber o que vocês tanto cochicham? – disse ela sentando na cama de Thiago – Não é nenhuma brincadeirinha...

-Vejo que finalmente se sentou Evans... – disfarçou Sirius.

-Ana – disse Lisa chegando no dormitório – A Lily esta lá embaixo querendo conversar com você.

-E porque que ela não sobe? – disse ela.

-É particular. – falou Lisa.

-Ok!

Quando Ana desceu, viu a pessoa que ela menos esperava lá embaixo

-Remo – corou levemente – Você viu a Lily por aí? – completou ao não ver a amiga.

-Bem Ana... – respondeu envergonhado – Na verdade... fui eu quem te chamei.

"A Lílian me paga!" pensou ela desconfiando de tudo.

-Vamos nos sentar então? – disse ela.

Eles se sentaram num sofá, um de frente pro outro, e ele pegou a mão dela suavemente e a deixou entre as suas, o que fez ela ficar mais vermelha.

-Você deve estar...se perguntando porque eu a chamei aqui...É porque...Não sei por onde começar...

-Que tal pelo começo? – disse ela sorrindo timidamente.

-Bom é que ... é que...

-É que...? – perguntou ela.

-É que ... eu ...te...amo.

O silêncio reinou entre eles.

-Se você não gosta de mim...eu vou entender, pelo menos podemos...ser amigos?

-Remo...você fala demais – dizendo isso ela o agarrou e deu um beijo na boca dele.

-Considero isso uma resposta? – disse ele.

-Ainda pergunta? – falou ela e os dois se beijaram novamente.

-Ai eu não agüento mais esperar! – disse Lílian se jogando na cama.

Já fazia mais de uma hora que Remo tinha descido e não tinha voltado.

-Pelo jeito a coisa deve estar boa lá embaixo. – falou Sirius marotamente.

-Mais estão demorando muito...- disse ela se levantando e indo em direção a porta. – Eu vou pro meu dormitório...

-Não vai não! – disse Thiago puxando-a pelo braço – Você não vai querer ser estraga prazeres dos dois...se você descer vai acabar com o clima.

Ela voltou irritada e se jogou na cama novamente, ela não queria mais tinha de admitir, o Potter estava certo.

-Só espero que não queiram ficar até de manhã.

-Essa espera já esta me cansando – disse Sirius deitando na sua cama e pegando um livro para ler...afinal não havia nada melhor pra fazer mesmo.

Thiago sentou na cama de Remo já que a garota estava "esparramada" na dele.

Silenciaram por alguns minutos e sem perceber Lílian adormeceu...

-Pontas seu maluco! O que é que você esta fazendo? – disse Sirius.

Thiago estava deitado ao lado de Lílian, acariciando seu rosto e seus cabelos.

-Não está claro? – ele sorriu marotamente – Estou aproveitando o momento.

-Você quer mesmo morrer...já parou para pensar se ela acordar e ver você fazendo esses carinhos nela?

-Ela falou se eu encostar e eu não estou encostando, eu estou acariciando, o que é muito diferente, ou seja, eu não estou fazendo nada do que ela me proibiu de fazer.

Sirius riu.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo Pontas!

-Uma coisa que eu não consigo entender... o que é que eu fiz para ela me odiar tanto.

-Quer mesmo saber? Motivo é que não falta – disse Lílian acordando – Um deles é o que você está fazendo...Se aproximar de mim numa distância menor do que 1 metro.Outros são: a sua mania de azarar pessoas, ser metido, galinha, arrogante, imbecil, adorar se amostrar, ter essa mania idiota de assanhar esses cabelos, se achar melhor do que tudo e todos só porque é inteligente, bonito e popular, tratar as garotas como meros brinquedos, conquistando-as e depois despachando-as...resumindo, uma pessoa egoísta, insuportável sem escrúpulos e sentimentos, garanto que um verme possui mais sentimentos do que você! Nem que você fosse o último homem da face da Terra eu teria alguma coisa com você Potter! Todos vocês são iguais!- dizendo isto foi para o seu dormitório irritada, se jogou na sua cama, fechou as cortinas e não sabendo o porque, começou a chorar.

Thiago ficou de boca aberta, não podia conter sua raiva. Ele não era egoísta e sem sentimentos, quem era ela para falar dele dessa forma! Se segundos antes o que ele sentia por Lílian era amor, agora se transformava em ódio. Ela nem o conhecia direito para dizer coisas horríveis a seu respeito.

Sirius ficou calado, não tinha nada para falar.

Uma lágrima de rancor caiu dos olhos de Thiago, estava tão cego de raiva que, sem pensar, saiu do dormitório.

-Thiago, você não vai sair nesse estado, se acalme. – disse Sirius segurando-o.

-Sirius ME SOLTA, ME DEIXA SAIR! – berrou ele.

-Foi a voz do Thiago? – falou Ana para Remo, interrompendo um beijo.

-...ME SOLTA.

-JÁ DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI.

-É a voz dele sim – respondeu Remo. – e a do Sirius também.

-É melhor vermos o que está acontecendo.

-ENTÃO ME DESCULPE POR FAZER ISSO. – disse ele dando um soco no rosto de Sirius e descendo.

-Thiago o que é que esta acontecendo? – Disse Remo subindo com Ana e impedindo a passagem.

-LUPIN POR FAVOR SAI DA MINHA FRENTE.

-Eu não saio enquanto você me falar o que foi que houve.

-SE NÃO SAIR POR BEM VAI SAIR POR MAL. – disse ele dando um empurrão em Lupin.

-THIAGO VOLTA AQUI!

Mais já era tarde demais, ele já havia saído pelo buraco do retrato.

-Será que dá pra parar com essa gritaria? - disseram alguns garotos saindo dos quartos.

-É ...se vocês não estão querendo dormir então não acordem os outros.

-Desculpem. – falou Remo envergonhado. – Eu conheço o Thiago... – disse se voltando para Ana - ...para ele perder a cabeça dessa maneira o negócio deve ter sido sério.

N/A: Vocês não sabem a dor que eu senti quando escrevi esse cap. eu sei que devem estar achando que eu sou muito cruel para fazer uma coisa dessas com o Thiago e a Lílian, mais nem tudo na vida é um mar de rosas, não é? E várias vezes passamos por momentos difíceis não? Prometo que isso não vai durar muito e que nos próximos caps. vocês irão entender o motivo de Lílian ter dito aquelas palavras...


	7. Voltando a Ser o Antigo Thiago

N/A: Mil desculpas pela demora... mais é que nessa semana eu estava atolada até o pescoço de trabalhos... E finalmente consegui relaxar... Agradeço a todas as rewiens.

Mile-Chang – Que bom que está gostando. Vou atualizar sempre que possível.

Biba Evans – O que o Thiago vai fazer? Você verá logo, logo. Quanto a Lily... Ela vai esclarecer tudo nos próximos capítulos...

Lilli-Evans – Claro, eu nunca vou deixar de escrever a fic... Eu acho muito ruim abandonar a fic... Nem que eu fic um mês sem idéia do que escrever ( e graças a Merlin e a Deus que isso nunca aconteceu... Te Amo Lily já passa de 300 páginas, mais não me mate... Não são capítulos seguidos... Ela simplesmente está uma bagunça.).

Mimi Granger – É tão óbvio assim acabar na melhor parte? Rs... Pelo Amor de Deus não fic maluca... ( não quero ser acusada de causar insanidade na pessoas... rs). Claro eu farei isso com certeza.

Bru Malfoy Black – Eu também achei que eu fui cruel demais... Eu me lembro que quando eu escrevi essa parte não seria bem isso que eu ia dizer... Quem iria dizer alguma coisa ( mais não daquela forma) era o Sirius, a Lily ia falar somente um "Cai fora Potter", mais aí veio essa idéia e eu não deixei escapar... Aí deu nisso.

Beijos pra todos e se alguém quiser dar uma idéia eu não me importo... Então vamos a mais um cap.

**Cap.7 – Voltando a ser o antigo Thiago**

Amanhecera, e no quarto dos Marotos uma cama estava vazia, significava que Thiago não dormira no dormitório aquela noite.

-Onde será que ele se meteu? – perguntou Pedro para os outros quando iam descendo para tomar café no salão principal.

-Não faço idéia... – disse Remo –Ele pode aparecer mais tarde...talvez ele esteja em Hogsmeade.

-É talvez... – disse Sirius. – Mais será que ele quer ser encontrado? Não acha melhor darmos um tempo para ele?

-Pode ser, mais ele não deveria ter ficado assim, se ela não gosta dele porque não parte para outra?

-Não é tão simples assim Rabicho, o Pontas gosta realmente da Lílian, e pelo que o Almofadinhas falou ela o magoou muito.

-E esquecer alguém que ama não é tão fácil assim. – completou Sirius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era quase hora do almoço e Thiago não havia aparecido ainda, os professores perguntavam aos Marotos onde ele estava e eles disseram que não sabiam.E Mcgonagall deixou bem claro para eles que quando o Thiago "desse as caras" teria que pagar detenção por estar filando aula.

"Como se ele fosse se importar" pensou Sirius "Só espero que ele não faça nenhuma besteira!".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian percebeu que Thiago não compareceu as aulas da manhã e se sentia completamente culpada por causa disso. " Eu não devia ter sido tão grossa ontem, e se aconteceu alguma coisa? Sem querer acabei descontando minha raiva em cima dele".

O que os Marotos não sabiam é que Lílian estava 'ficando' com o Amos Digorry há alguns dias e ontem ele havia terminado com ela, pelo mesmo motivo que os outros... " Eu vi você e o Thiago se beijando... não podemos continuar dessa maneira" ou então " Eu nunca imaginaria que você fosse capaz de fazer isso Lílian, ficar com dois ao mesmo tempo!" ela morria de raiva disso...pois sempre que arranjava um 'quase' namorado acabava dessa forma. Sem falar que ela, a mais ou menos dois anos, nas férias, foi fazer uma surpresa para o namorado e o encontrou no maior amasso com a garota que ela mais odiava, e ela se lembrava dessa cena como se tivesse acontecido ontem.

" TUDO POR CAUSA DO POTTER E AQUELA MANIA DE ME AGARRAR NOS CORREDORES!" pensava. "Mais ainda sendo culpa dele, ele não é saco de pancadas para eu descontar toda a raiva em cima dele, afinal se eu explicasse melhor para o Amos que era o Potter que me agarrava, talvez ele entenderia, na hora em que ele disse que queria terminar eu podia ter gritado, mais não...fiquei com cara de boba e não disse nada! Ai que raiva! Mesmo sendo verdade a maioria das coisas que eu disse pro Potter eu fui muito rude com ele"

-Lily, você está tão estranha hoje, é por causa do Digorry?

-Hã...Não é nada não Lisa, eu estou preocupada com o Potter, se acontecer alguma coisa com ele a culpa vai ser minha...eu não devia ter sido tão grossa.

-Não fica assim Lily, ele só deve estar querendo ficar um pouco sozinho.

-Sabe de uma, eu não vou ficar assim por causa dele, pelo menos ele se tocou que eu não gosto dele e agora deve me deixar em paz!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Já chega vamos procurar o Pontas – disse Sirius irritado.

-Então vamos fazer assim. Sirius, você começa por Hogsmeade, enquanto eu e o Pedro procuramos em Hogwarts, Ok? – falou Remo.

-Ok.

-Ok, mais então vamos rápido, pois não quero perder o almoço. – falou Pedro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Então acharam? – disse Sirius.

-Não, procurei por todas as passagens possíveis e nada.E você Rabicho.

-Nem sinal do Pontas...Onde será que ele está?

-Só restou a Casa dos Gritos...

-...mais não podemos Almofadinhas, pois outras pessoas poderiam ver algum de nós passando...seria muito arriscado.

-Mais Aluado, ele só pode estar lá. – falou Rabicho.

-Então ele só deve aparecer hoje à noite...se aparecer.

-Alguma notícia do Thiago? – perguntou Ana a Remo depois de um caloroso beijo.

-Ainda não...ele quer mesmo ficar sozinho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por mais que os Marotos rodassem por Hogwarts eles jamais encontrariam Thiago, pois ele estava na sala Precisa, a única passagem descoberta que não havia contado para eles e não pretendia contar nem tão cedo...ela seria seu refúgio, quando quisesse ficar sozinho.

Quando saiu do dormitório foi direto para a Precisa e de lá não tinha saído para fazer nada, quando entrou, a sala se transformou numa espécie de jardim, com várias espécies de animais e árvores, uma fonte no meio e vários bancos para sentar, o lugar era extremamente agradável. E apesar da raiva, rapidamente percebera a utilidade da sala : "Ela toma a aparência do que a pessoa precisava...realmente é muito útil." Pensou.( Da outra vez que entrou, apenas queria um lugar para se esconder( jogara uma bomba de bosta no corredor) e ela tinha tomado a aparência de uma sala com sofás, poltronas uma mesa e algumas cadeiras, e ele apenas achou que era uma de muitas outras salas que haviam encontrado escondidas pela escola).

Se jogou em um dos bancos, sua cabeça latejando, por um momento fechou os olhos... aquelas palavras não saíam da sua cabeça... "Quem era ela para falar que ele não tinha sentimentos? Ela só pode ser maluca... Quem não tem sentimentos é ela, é uma garota irritante, metida a CDF, e burra demais para entender que eu gosto dela...quer dizer gostava...ai que saco... ainda gosto...mais farei de tudo pra esquecer. Vou partir pra outra, aliás deveria ter feito isso faz muito tempo, essazinha me rejeitou tantas vezes que eu até chego a duvidar se o que ela gosta mesmo é homem. Pensando bem, nunca cheguei a vê-la com algum namorado..." e perdido nesses pensamentos adormeceu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-E se ele estiver usando a capa? – disse Pedro.

-Não está, eu abri o malão dele hoje e ela estava lá. – disse Sirius.

-Sinceramente estou começando a ficar preocupado. – falou Remo.

-Será que ele se matou?

-Não exagera Rabicho, ele não seria capaz de fazer uma idiotice dessas.

-Vocês já acharam o Potter? – perguntou Lílian meio que envergonhada.

-Com remorso Evans? – disse Sirius, sua cara não era das melhores. – Procurou no lago? Quem sabe ele não tenha se jogado na tentativa de se matar... coisa que certamente eu faria se alguém que eu amasse tivesse dito aquelas barbaridades a meu respeito.

Ela saiu correndo sem falar nada.

-Almofadinhas, não precisava ser tão grosso.

-Lupin, isso não é nem a metade do que ela merece.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thiago acordou, ficou deitado por alguns minutos, tomara uma decisão.

"Não é assim que ela me vê, um galinha? Tudo bem, eu não posso negar que eu já sai com muitas garotas, mais eu nunca feri os sentimentos de nenhuma delas, elas sempre ficavam comigo sabendo que eu não queria nada sério. Nas férias eu prometi para mim mesmo que não sairia com ninguém, a não ser a Lílian (se e quando ela aceitasse) , pra provar para ela que eu tinha mudado, agüentei por muitos dias a zoação dos Marotos por causa dela. Mais o que ela fez ?! Disse que um verme tinha mais sentimentos do que eu, ela não vale mais esse sacrifício. Voltarei a ser o Thiago que eu era antes."

E parou de se esconder e finalmente saiu da sala Precisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os Marotos estavam sentados na sala comunal quando viram Thiago passar pelo buraco do retrato, e não deixaram de notar que a cara dele não era das melhores.Quando Thiago sentou ao lado deles, o silêncio reinou entre eles por vários minutos, não sabiam como começar a conversa, o primeiro a falar foi Thiago.

-Sirius, é melhor irmos está quase no horário da detenção. – disse ele com uma voz fria.

-Então vamos.

O clima que estava não mudou quando os dois se dirigiam para o quarto andar, até que Sirius falou.

-Pontas você pode dizer onde você estava esse tempo todo?

Ele ficou em silêncio.

-Certo, muito bem, finja-se de surdo, só quero que saiba que seu sumiço deixou seus amigos muito preocupados.

-Eu precisava ficar um tempo sozinho – respondeu Thiago.

-Você por acaso comeu alguma coisa? Afinal você não apareceu o dia todo.

-Não, e nem pretendo comer nada, não estou com fome.

-Ficou maluco? Você vai acabar passando mal.

-Sirius quer parar de falar como se fosse a minha mãe? Eu sei me cuidar.

-Ok, mais depois não diga que eu não avisei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian não pôde deixar de ficar aliviada ao ver que Thiago tinha comparecido a detenção, e os olhos de Thiago brilharam de raiva ao vê-la.

-Boa noite.

Sirius foi o único que respondeu.

-Já que terminaram de limpar os troféus agora terão que limpar as janelas, sem mágica. – falou ela sem emoção.

Eles pegaram os baldes e as flanelas, começaram a limpar, e até o fim da detenção não se ouviu nenhum som a não ser o das flanelas esfregando os vidros.

-O horário já terminou, estão dispensados...E Potter.

Ele se virou, fuzilando-a com os olhos. "Como ela se atreve a dirigir a palavra a mim novamente?".

-O que é?

-Mcgonagall me pediu para avisar que quer falar com você amanhã antes das aulas.

-Certo...e Evans, peço-lhe o favor de não me entregar a varinha pessoalmente. Pois o simples fato de você dirigir a palavra a mim me enoja. Me entregue por uma coruja sim? Farei o mesmo na hora de devolver. Pode dar pulinhos de alegria, pois não vou mais encher seu saco, aliás pretendo evitar ao máximo me encontrar com você e desejo que faça o mesmo. E só pra finalizar, me arrependo profundamente do dia em que comecei a gostar de você Evans.

Apesar de nunca ter gostado do Thiago, aquelas palavras que ele disse a feriram mais do que tudo no mundo, e a sua voz soava com rancor e frieza, seria muito melhor se ele batesse nela do que ter dito aquilo, uma lágrima de tristeza caiu do rosto dela.

A cada palavra que dizia Thiago sentia uma dor no coração, pois apesar de estar magoado com ela, ele ainda a amava, e quando voltava para o dormitório, lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos.

Sirius olhou para ele e as únicas palavras que conseguiu dizer foram:

-Você vai conseguir esquecê-la, eu sei que vai. – falou pondo a mão no seu ombro.

-É, mais vai ser muito difícil, eu amo demais aquela insensível.


	8. Será o Destino?

N/A: Oi, mais um cap...

Biba Evans – Achou o cap triste... nossa, eu acho que eu fui muito dura não? Mais logo, log eles se reconciliam afinal o Thiago não consegue ficar irritado muito tempo com seu anjo ruivo...

HermioneGrange – Oi, uma Portuguesa? Como vão as coisa aí por esse lado? Claro, eu também não queria ser uma na lista deles... eu queria ser a única... E quem não gosta do Thiago?

**Cap.8 – Será o destino? **

Lílian por mais que tentasse não conseguia dormir, depois de quase duas horas de tentativas, finalmente desistiu, as crises de insônia novamente voltara, resolveu descer para o salão comunal, mas quando acabou de descer as escadas, decidiu tomar o rumo de volta para o dormitório.

-Não precisa Evans – disse uma voz que antes era doce e agora soava friamente. – Há bastante espaço para nós dois.

Ela voltou e por uns momentos ficou olhando para Thiago e ele não pôde deixar de reparar o quanto ela estava bonita naquela camisola azul, por baixo daquele roupão branco e com aqueles cabelos ruivos levemente assanhados.

Ele estava numa poltrona de frente para janela, e quando ela se deitou no sofá ele tornou a olhar para as estrelas.

-Potter... – ela começou.

-O fato de você ficar aqui, não significa que eu quero que você dirija a palavra a mim Evans. – disse sem ao menos voltar seu olhar para a garota.

Ela sentiu vontade de chorar, mais não iria dar o braço a torcer, não na frente dele, e muito menos subir para o quarto "Não vou dar o gostinho para ele achar que eu estou arrependida pelo que fiz e magoada por estar me tratando dessa maneira...Eu ia pedir desculpas, mas como ele não quer me ouvir, que seja."

Ficaram em silêncio até que os dois adormeceram em seus lugares.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thiago acordara aquela manhã com uma profunda dor nas costas, afinal dormira numa poltrona. Se espreguiçou, e olhando para o lado viu que ela também havia dormido ali...

"Como ela fica linda dormindo..." pensou Thiago, mais rapidamente balançou a cabeça querendo expulsar aquele pensamento "Thiago Potter lembre-se do que ela disse pra você, você têm que esquece-la..."( " Mais não vai conseguir" falou uma vozinha dentro da cabeça dele ).

-Vou sim – falou ele decidido – Nem que dure a vida toda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando subia as escadas, conseguia ouvir os gritos que Sirius dava dentro do quarto.

-SINCERAMENTE, ESSES SUMIÇOS DO PONTAS JÁ ESTÁ ME CANSANDO... QUAL É A DELE HEIN? PREFERE FICAR ESCONDIDO COMO SE FOSSE UM RATO...

-EI – disse Pedro.

-...SEM OFENSA PEDRO, DO QUE DESABAFAR AS MÁGOAS COM SEUS MELHORES AMIGOS? SE ELE RESOLVER DESAPAREÇER HOJE O DIA TODO NOVAMENTE, EU JURO QUE EU MATO ELE.

Realmente, Thiago nunca vira o Sirius tão irritado daquela maneira, teve vontade de rir.

-Calma Sirius, não precisa chamar a equipe de resgate, eu já estou aqui.

Os outros riram.

-PONTAS SEU FILHO DA MÃE...

-Seu não fosse filho dela de quem seria? Da minha tia é que não... – assim como Sirius, Thiago adorava "brincar" para deixar o outro mais irritado

- Eu achei que você era um Veado e não uma Toupeira...- disse Sirius arrancando risos dos outros.

-Veado não Sirius, é Cervo, ouviu, C-E-R-V-O.

-Não vejo diferença nenhuma...todos tem chifres.

-Melhor ser Cervo do que ser Cachorro, um animal tão doméstico( frouxinho).

-Ora Pontas, prefiro ser cafajeste do que ser chifrudo.

-Não há comparações Almofadinhas, meu chifre é minha arma, sou selvagem, independente, com um belo porte, gracioso, veloz, bonito... entre outras mais e você não... cachorro só faz comer, dormir, lamber, morder, babar e correr atrás do rabo.

Houve uma explosão de risadas.

-Se bem que não há muita diferença entre o animal e o Animago – falou Remo – Tirando o lamber e o morder e acrescentando de saia na última característica, fica igualzinho ao jeito de Sirius.

Os outros caíram no chão de tanto rir da cara que o Sirius fez.

-Hahahaha, muito engraçado Sr.Lupin. – disse Sirius jogando um travesseiro na cara de Remo, este por sua vez jogou... ou tentou jogar outro de volta, mais com tinha uma péssima mira acabou acertando Thiago, que por sua vez acertou o Pedro, que estava rolando de rir... foi a gota d'água e os Marotos começaram a travar uma guerra de Travesseiros, e por aqueles minutos, todos, principalmente Thiago, esqueceram dos seus problemas e mágoas... e também do horário da aula, além de deixar o dormitório uma perfeita zona...

-VOCÊS VIRÃO O QUE ACONTECEU? GRAÇAS A VOCÊS VOU PERDER A 1AULA. - disse Remo andando apressado – ALÉM DE LEVAR UMA BRONCA DA MCGONAGALL, IMAGINEM...UM MONITOR CHEGANDO ATRASADO NA AULA.

-Calma Aluado, filar aula uma vez na vida não mata ninguém! – caçoou Sirius.

-MATA SIM, SE EU RECEBER UMA DETENÇÃO, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS.

-Tô f... – disse Thiago.

-Que boca suja Thiaguito – brincou Sirius – Mamãe não te deu educação não foi?Titia Sarah não vai gostar nada disso...A propósito, porque você está f?

-Já falei pra não me chamar de Thiaguito. Foi porque esqueci que a Mcgonagall queria falar comigo antes de começar as aulas.

-Meus pêsames Pontas – disse Sirius com cara de enterro. – Sentirei saudades suas...Ah, e não se esqueça de deixar um testamento passando sua capa de invisibilidade para mim.

-Acho que não é para tanto Almofadinhas. – falou Pontas.

-Gente...eu vou declarar uma coisa para vocês... – disse Pedro.

-Deixe-me adivinhar Rabicho... – disse Black fingindo estar pensativo - Você está com fome!

-Com certeza! Porque não vamos para a cozinha?...Já que perdemos a aula mesmo.

-Boa idéia!Já faz um dia que eu não como...

-MAIS NÃO VÃO MESMO – falou Lupin, que já estava lá na frente, mais parou e voltou para olhar para os outros. – NÃO VAMOS PERDER MAIS AULA NENHUMA...

-Mais Aluado eu não como nada faz quase dois dias! – falou Thiago.

-NÃO INTERESSA PONTAS, SE VOCÊ FALTAR A AULA AÍ É QUE A MCGONAGALL TE MATA MESMO, OU SE ESQUEÇEU QUE VOCÊ NÃO FOI VÊ-LA MAIS CEDO?

-Esta bem – ele não queria discutir, pois a cara Remo fazia dava medo, como dizia Sirius, era tipo um "Não se aproxime, Lobisomem fulo da vida, perigo iminente". – Só espero não desmaiar de fome no meio do caminho.

-SE VOCÊ JÁ AGUENTOU TANTO TEMPO ASSIM, DEVE AGUENTAR POR MAIS TEMPO.

-Eu mereço... – falou ele derrotado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando chegaram na sala já esperavam o que estava para vir.

-Além de estar com fome vou ter que agüentar o sermão da Mcgonagall – disse Thiago. – É muita coisa para um dia só.

-Realmente, vocês se superaram, uma hora de atraso...mais devo lembra-los que aqui não é uma colônia de férias – disse Mcgonagall. –Principalmente para o Potter, que finalmente deu as caras na nossa aula.

Thiago ficou vermelho, ouviu-se várias risadinhas sufocadas e suspiros...Lílian revirou os olhos.

-E Sr Lupin francamente, como monitor você devia se dar ao respeito de não participar das filadas dos seus amigos.

Lupin ficou extremamente vermelho e fuzilou os outros com o olhar.

-Me desculpe profª , nos atrasamos um pouco. – respondeu ele

-Nada de desculpas. Sentem-se logo nos seus lugares não temos o dia todo...vocês ficarão aqui depois da aula,e espero que não se esqueça de ficar dessa vez Potter.

Eles foram se sentar, Remo se sentou perto de Ana, Sirius foi para junto de Lisa ( não perderia essa chance), Pedro sentou em qualquer lugar, e Thiago sobrando, ficou parado olhando aonde sentar e o único lugar que sobrou foi ...

-Vai ficar aí o dia todo Potter? Ou está querendo tomar o meu lugar de profª?

Risadinhas foram sufocadas.

"...ao lado da Evans. Com certeza hoje não é o meu dia...perder a reunião com Mcgonagall, levar a maior bronca, está morrendo de fome ainda tenho que sentar ao lado **dela,** ninguém merece! O que mais falta acontecer?". Ele deu de ombros e suspirou.

"Ai meu Deus, eu não mereço isso, mesmo com raiva de mim, ele sempre arranja uma maneira de ficar o mais perto possível."... "A culpa é dele se não quer falar comigo" completou ao ver ele sentar ao lado dela com a pior cara de todas "Afinal eu **ia** pedir desculpas e a culpa não é minha se ele ficou ofendido pelo que eu disse, não falei nada mais do que a pura verdade. Melhor pra mim, ele esta poupando os meus ouvidos, não agüentava mais ouvir um 'Quer sair comigo?' ou receber 'beijinhos surpresa' ".

"Como é que eu a esqueço se volta e meia tenho que ficar perto da **dita cuja**, além de sentir esse perfume tão doce que emana dela" "Ai, mas o que é que eu estou pensando? Eu não vou mais gostar dela e pronto. Realmente estou precisando de uma 'namorada' ".

Quando Thiago se sentou ela entregou a varinha dele, que estava dentro de um envelope.

-Eu ia entregar pelo Remo, mais como ele não apareceu.

-Porque você não deixa logo na mão dele de uma vez? Me pouparia de lembrar que eu tenho que te devolver!– falou ele friamente.

-Não sei se você se lembra... Ah, ele é seu amigo. – respondeu sarcasticamente.

Thiago fechou a cara, Lílian fez o mesmo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao término da aula, os Marotos ficaram aguardando mais sermões da Mcgonagall.

-Expliquem-se.

-Desculpa profª Mcgonagall, mais a gente acordou tarde hoje, e acabamos nos atrasando. – começou Remo.

-E nós estamos até agora sem comer nada, nós nem tomamos café! – completou Pedro.

-Que isso não se repita, pois se não me vejo obrigada a transfigurar cada um em um despertador. Podem ir, estão liberados.

-Podemos mesmo? – falou Sirius surpreso.

-A não ser que vocês prefiram que eu fique olhando para a cara de vocês o dia todo.

Thiago já estava saindo pensando um "Escapei" quando...

-Não falei o mesmo para você Sr. Potter!

"Definitivamente, hoje não é o meu dia de sorte". Os outros Marotos fizeram cara de "boa sorte,você vai precisar" e saíram.

-Eu pensei que era pra todos – falou ele com a cara mais santa que conseguia fazer.

-Desde que eu ensino nesta escola Thiago, nenhum aluno ficou o dia todo sumido. Tudo bem, eu não nego que alguns filam uma ou duas aulas, mais não o dia todo! Você nos deixou muito preocupados, principalmente o Alvo! Nós quase enviamos uma carta para a Sarah e para o Alan pela manhã avisando seu sumiço, se você não aparecesse hoje. Sorte que a Sta Evans, nos avisou que você tinha voltado ontem à noite.Porque você sumiu dessa forma?

"Só faltava essa, sermão duplo, de Madrinha e Profª".

-Tive meus motivos... – respondeu Thiago, pois mesmo ela sendo sua madrinha ele se sentia desconfortável em falar sobre a real causa do sumiço. – Prometo que não vai se repetir.

-Acho bom mesmo. – disse ela sorrindo um pouco. – Agora pode ir.

-E... Madrinha? – falou ele com um sorrindo envergonhado.

-Sim? – ela levantou a sobrancelha.

-Será que a Senhora não podia me liberar ou quem sabe conjurar um sanduíche...eu não como desde anteontem... – falou ele baixinho.

-Certo...O QUÊ VOCÊ NÃO COME DESDE ANTEONTEM? FICOU MALUCO, VOCÊ PODIA DESMAIAR OU A QUALQUER HORA PASSAR MAL! VOCÊ NÃO PODIA FICAR SEM COMER DESSE JEITO!

-É que eu estava sem fome...

-ISSO NÃO É DESCULPA, MESMO SEM FOME NÃO DEVEMOS DEIXAR DE COMER.

-Esta bem, esta bem...

Ela rapidamente conjurou uma bandeja com sanduíches e uma jarra de suco de abóbora.

-Coma o quanto quiser.

Thiago nunca havia contado para ninguém que era afilhado de Minerva e Alvo, nem mesmo aos Marotos, eles e seus pais acharam melhor assim, pois se os outros soubessem achariam que podia haver uma certa "proteção" dos padrinhos com o afilhado e de uma certa forma não estariam errados.

N/A: Eu sempre imaginei e desconfio que Dumbledore e Mcgonagall foram os padrinhos de Thiago...eu acho que J.K.Rowling dá pistas logo no 1º livro...a compra da Nimbus., por exemplo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os outros Marotos conversavam enquanto se dirigiam para a aula de Adivinhação.

-Eu não queria estar na pele do Thiago... – falou Pedro.

-Relaxa... – falou Remo – de certa forma a Mcgonagall sempre protegeu o Pontas, eu acho que ela tem uma certa afeição por ele, mesmo ele aprontando tanto.

-Não falei? – disse Remo quando Thiago abria o alçapão com um sorriso no rosto, como se não tivesse acontecido nada – Olha só para a cara dele... – e voltou a acompanhar a interpretação do Tarot que Ana fazia.

-Perdi alguma coisa interessante? – disse ele depois de ter falado com a profª e se sentando num puf, ao lado de Sirius.

-Se um dia eu achar essa aula interessante, me internem no St Mungus, pois eu fiquei maluco. – disse ele dando as cartas.

Thiago riu.

-Como foi?

-Nada de mais, ela só disse que não era para eu fazer mais isso, blá blá blá, deixei os professores preocupados, que nenhum aluno chegou a ficar um dia 'desaparecido', no máximo filava a uma ou duas aulas... mais sermões, que já ia enviar uma coruja para meus pais comunicando meu desaparecimento, se ela não tivesse contado para ela. – disse Thiago virando as cartas.

-Ela?

-A Mcgonagall.

-Não falei desse ela, falei do outro ela.

-Ah, é a dita cuja – seus olhos brilharam.

-Pelo Amor de Merlin Thiago, fale a Minha Língua!

-É a "Santa" Evans.

-Nossa você esta mesmo com raiva dela.

-Não é muito por causa dela, é por mim.

-Que conversa de doido, você com raiva de si mesmo?

-Eu não consigo esquece-la. E quanto mais eu tento fazer isso eu me lembro dela, da sua voz, do seu sorriso, daqueles olhos verdes tão lindos, daquele perfume tão doce, daquele corpo quente e macio, daqueles lábios tão perfeitos e maravilhosos... tenho até saudade dos gritos dela!Eu sinto que eu estou ficando maluco! – disse ele passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Cara, não me admiraria se o St Mungus se mudasse para o Hogwarts, cada dia aparece mais gente maluca. – disse Sirius.

Thiago riu.

-Você está precisando urgentemente de uma nova namorada Pontas... – concluiu Sirius sério. – A melhor forma de esquecer é essa, e lembre-se do que você mesmo disse: Se ela agiu dessa forma é prova de que não te merece, então quem só vai sair perdendo é ela.

-Você fala isso como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

-Terminaram com as interpretações das cartas meus queridos?

Eles quase morreram de susto, quando ouviram a voz da Profª Trabel.

-E é pra entregar escrito? – disse Sirius com cara de santo – Eu não sabia profª, pensei que era pra ficar entre a gente...é meio pessoal sabe?

Nessa hora todos os olhares caíram para a mesa onde ele e Sirius estavam.

-Eu também não sabia Sr Black, então eu acho que você já deve saber o significados das cartas, pois seu livro nem está aberto? – risadinhas foram sufocadas - E já que interpretou o futuro de Potter, será que o Sr poderia nos falar o que Sr Black lhe disse?

-O que ele disse? – perguntou Thiago.

-Claro, o que mais?

Thiago olhou para Sirius, e de Sirius para as cartas. Havia um homem ao lado de uma carta com dois corações e ao lado dela outra com o desenho de uma mulher, tendo outra abaixo da dos corações, que era um louco, acima da do coração havia um caminho, e acima dela havia uma com espinhos, e por último um sol. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que aquilo significava, para ele era só sete cartas, arrumadas parecendo uma cruz com algumas figuras desenhadas, algumas até bonitinhas...

-Estou esperando Potter.

-Bem... ele disse que eu vou ter que passar por obstáculos para um dia ser feliz...- inventou.

" Como ele consegue pensar rápido sobre pressão." Pensou a profª.

-Não está totalmente errado – disse a profª Trabel – Esta carta aqui – disse ela apontando para o homem – É você e aqui diz que você ama alguém e que esse sentimento também é recíproco, mais essa carta( ela apontou para o louco) diz que esses sentimentos ainda estão confusos em ambos. Você que passará por alguns obstáculos na vida, lutará para fazer com que essa mulher perceba seus reais sentimentos e que no final – disse ela apontando para o sol – você acabará por conquista-la e será muito feliz.

Várias garotas suspiraram, Lílian revirou os olhos...

Thiago sem perceber olhou para Lily e depois para a profª , achou aquilo um profunda besteira.

N/A: E aí gostaram? Bem nem toda previsão de Adivinhação é errada não é? E definitivamente essa acertou em 


	9. Hoje Não é o Meu Dia

N/A: Oi, agradeço a todos os comentários...

Lilli –Evans – Ai eu não resisto a esse olhar... Cap 10, pronto falei! Eu também achei que eu fui um pouco cruel...

HermioneGrange – Que bom que gostou, claro, eu vou continuar postando...

Lilee – Claro, eu sigo o exemplo dos marotos... Nunca desisto! Nem que eu fique um ano sem postar ( brincadeirinha...)

Beijos para todos

**Cap. 9 - Hoje não é o meu dia...**

-Me internem no St Mungus! –disse Sirius.

-Porquê? – falou Thiago.

-Você ainda pergunta porquê Pontas! – disse ele boquiaberto. – Você é surdo ou o quê? Aquela interpretação Pontas!

-Ah, aquilo... Eu achei uma profunda idiotice. – disse sem emoção.

-Raciocine comigo... você gosta da Evans, ela eu não sei, mas as cartas disseram que os sentimentos de ambos estão confusos...Talvez ela goste de você e não perceba, talvez só precise de um incentivo, uma luz para ela enxergar isso. E quanto a você, você esta tentando esquece-la e não consegue, a ama e a odeia ao mesmo tempo...então o que me diz?

-Que você realmente precisa ser internado, e se ainda existe um pouco de sanidade nesta mente eu lhe pergunto...O que é que eu tentei fazer durante mais de dois anos? Tentar marcar um encontro com a Evans, não se lembra? Ou sua fascinação por Adivinhação afetou sua memória?E qual meu progresso?**Tapas na cara, beijos roubados e um bando de** **"elogios", muitos dos quais nem sonharia alguém ter dito para mim!** – falou irritado.

-Mais não era você mesmo que dizia que no fundo ela gostava de você?

-Peço agora para raciocinar comigo, se ela por acaso sentisse algo por mim, nem que fosse mínima afeição teria a dignidade de pedir desculpas depois das injúrias ditas a mim.

-Eu lhe pergunto, se por acaso com sua raiva do mundo todo você deixou ao menos ela tentar fazer isso? – disse ele irritado, Thiago era tão cabeça-dura.

-Não e mesmo porque eu vou partir pra outra, pra mim ela será passado.

-Mesmo você a amando? – perguntou.

-Mesmo amando a Lílian. Não é isso que ela quer? Minha decisão está tomada, voltarei a ser o antigo Thiago, e esquece-la pra sempre.

-Bom, a vida é sua – disse Sirius, não tinha mais como discutir, conhecia bem o amigo...quando botava uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém mais tirava. – Só espero que você não se arrependa depois.

-Não vou me arrepender...Ei, Sandra! – disse ao ver uma linda garota do 5 ano da Corvinal.

Srirus revirou os olhos e murmurou "Ele ainda vai se arrepender".

-Sim Thiago... – disse a garota toda derretida.

-Você não gostaria... – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos ( em meio aos suspiros da garota) - ...de ir comigo amanhã pra Hogsmeade?

-Com você? Claro!

-OK, te encontro na saída então?

-Certo. – e dizendo isso foi embora.

-Pronto, começarei amanhã. Já convidou alguma garota?

"Por Merlin, porque eu fui ter um amigo tão cabeça-dura?".

-Não...mais meu novo alvo está bem ali. – falou marotamente ao ver Lisa andando mais a frente com Lílian.

-Vá em frente...

-Lisa, será que eu posso falar com você?

A garota se arrepiou ao ouvir aquela voz sussurrar em seu ouvido, ela parou de andar e se virou, Lílian fez o mesmo e ao ver quem era revirou os olhos.

-Lily você nos dá um minuto. – disse sorrindo marotamente.

-Claro!Vejo você no almoço. – disse ela continuando a andar.

"Quando ela dá esse sorriso é porque está planejando algo..." pensou Lílian.

-Que tal irmos pra um lugar mais reservado?

-Pode falar.- disse cruzando os braços. – Como vê não tem mais ninguém aqui, todos estão mais na frente.

-Você quer ir comigo para Hogsmeade amanhã?

-Um encontro Black? – perguntou ironicamente.

-Se assim você interpretar... – disse ele chegando mais perto.

-Se eu dissesse um não – disse passando a mão pelo peito do garoto, deixando-o arrepiado – você aceitaria?

-Continuaria insistindo... – disse ele tentando beijar a garota.

-É mesmo? – disse ela beijando ele e depois soltando. – Então insista, quero ver se me convence.

-Diga-me uma razão pra não querer sair comigo. – falava agarrando-a pela cintura, nunca desistindo de se aproximar dos lábios da garota.

-Você é um cachorro.

-Auu – emitiu um uivo canino( modéstia à parte, ele fazia isso muito bem) - Não nego, mais não se preocupe, sou pedigree, adestrado, vacinado e estou carente. – disse fazendo 'cara de cachorro molhado'.

Lisa riu.

-Seu pedigree esta mais para vira-lata e não esta tão carente assim, tem muitos "colinhos" por aí.

-Mais agora eu só quero o seu – disse tentando beija-la novamente " Como ela era resistente" pensou.

-O Sr está apressadinho demais para o meu gosto...Mais tudo bem – disse ela saindo dos braços dele – Eu aceito sair com você, te espero na saída.

-Só isso? – disse ele.

-E o que você queria? – ela se voltou para olhar para ele.

-Isso. – deu um beijo nela, invadindo a boca dela com sua língua, ela fez o mesmo e aquele beijo provocava em ambos deliciosas sensações. – agora estou satisfeito.

Lisa sorriu de leve, meio sem fôlego e seguiu seu caminho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por volta das 19 horas, Thiago estava voltando do corujal, mandara novamente outra carta tentando convencer sua mãe a mudar de idéia a respeito da varinha.

" 'Azara os outros porque quer , agora arque com as conseqüências' foi a última resposta dela, mais não vou desistir...se ao menos meu pai me ajudasse... 'Sua mãe esta certa Thiago' porque não são eles que estão sem varinha!'", pensava quando foi despertado por sons de passos vindo em sua direção e eram completamente conhecidos.

-Seboso. – murmurou. – Afinal, quem mais teria esses passos de lerdo e idiota?

"É melhor eu me esconder, talvez ele já saiba que estou andando sem varinha." mais foi tarde demais...

-Sozinho Potter? Cadê seus amiguinhos?

-Seboso, a quanto tempo...vejo que finalmente lavou os cabelos...ah não eu me enganei, é sebo mesmo.

Thiago sabia que não devia ter dito isso, pois estava desarmado, mas não resistia a tentação de pirraçar Snape. Depois que falou se arrependeu (em parte, pois nunca se arrependia de xingar o Ranhoso), estava em desvantagem e mais cedo ou mais tarde Snape iria saber disso (se ele já não soubesse).

-Furunculus – disse Snape sacando a varinha do bolso, mas Thiago conseguiu se desviar do feitiço.- Oras Potter, desviando do feitiço? Ah, será que a sangue-ruim disse para não azarar pessoas e você obedeceu ou será que mamãezinha não quer ver o filhinho se metendo em encrencas...

-Fazer o quê né? Talvez só assim você consegue me azarar Ranhoso, se conseguir... do jeito que sua mira é péssima, acho que o seu nariz é tão grande que atrapalha a visão.

-Ora seu...Tarantalegra.

-Errou novamente – disse desviando novamente, os reflexos de Thiago eram incríveis, não é a toa que era apanhador da Grifinória desde o 2º ano – Não consegue fazer melhor do que isso, Ranhoso?

-Só estou começando seu idiota.Você não vai escapar Potter.Mobilicorpus.

-Vou esperar para ver. – disse com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

Ficaram assim por vários minutos, Thiago tentou várias vezes fugir( não que fosse do perfil e vontade dele, mas as circunstâncias eram desfavoráveis...), mas Snape não deixava, até que...

- Dracomorfus.

Rapidamente o sorriso de Thiago se desfez, Snape conseguiu atingi-lo com um feitiço, na sua cabeça começou a nascer pequenos chifres, e nas costas asas, começou a crescer um rabo comprido e cheio de pompons rosas; suas orelhas ficaram pontudas; e os seus cabelos, antes pretos e rebeldes, agora estavam transformados em escama de dragão, assim como o resto da pele, que ficou amarronzada e agora começar a adquirir manchinhas rosas. Snape não se agüentou de tanto rir.

-Você se superou Seboso – o tom de fúria era nítido em sua voz, e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam. – Mais isso terá volta, ah se vai...me aguarde.

-Es...tou...morrendo...de...me..do. – falou Snape entre risos.

Thiago saiu extremamente irritado... "TUDO ISSO É POR CAUSA DA MINHA MÃE E DO MEU PAI. AINDA POR CIMA MEUS PADRINHOS, QUE CONCORDARAM COM ELES, AI QUE "DIO, EU AINDA DISSE PARA ELES QUE ISSO PODIA ACONTECER, MAIS NENHUM DELES ME OUVEM!".

E enquanto caminhava em direção à Ala Hospitalar rezava para ninguém vê-lo passar, mais suas preces não foram ouvidas...

-Hahahahahahahahahaha – Sirius, Pedro e até Remo não agüentaram o riso.

" Definitivamente, esse não é o meu dia, porque eu fui inventar de ir ao corujal hoje? Alias porque que inventei de sair da cama hoje(apesar de ter dormido numa poltrona)?" pensou revirando os olhos.

-Riam, podem rir do protótipo de dramem! Eu não estou achando a maior graça.

Remo rapidamente parou de rir ao ver a cara de Thiago, enquanto Sirius e Pedro riam mais ainda.

-Quem foi que fez isso com você?

-Adivinha?

-Snape?

-Com certeza. Não sei como mais ele descobriu que eu estava sem varinha e me pegou quando eu estava voltando do corujal...Mais vai ter troco, ah se vai! E vocês dois... dá pra parar de rir da desgraça alheia?

-Foi mal... Pontas – disse Sirius tomando fôlego – Mais você esta muito engraçado com...esse...rabinho com pompons rosas, esse chifrinho roxo e essas orelhinhas pontudas HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Até Remo não agüentou e tornou a rir novamente.

-Muito engraçado, e obrigado pelas palavras de consolo – falou ironicamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pior do que isso não pode ficar – falou, quando estava no corredor na Ala Hospitalar.

Podia, Lucio Malfoy estava vindo em sua direção.

-Mais quem está... hahahahahahahahaha.

" Eu e minha boca!" revirou os olhos.

-Pode rir seu branquelo asqueroso.

"Pra ficar pior porque não aparece Hogwarts inteira logo de uma vez?" pensou irritado.

Sorte dele que não aconteceu, mais ele sabia que amanhã seria alvo de gozação dos Sonserinos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Madame Rivel?

-Sim...Potter, o que foi que aconteceu?

-Azaração...

-Ai Merlin, esse garotos me deixam maluca, será que não podem ficar sem fazer besteira por um dia! Estou velha demais para isso.

N/A: Ops foi um errinho básico, na época que os Marotos estudavam em Hogwarts M. Pomfrey já era enfermeira da escola, mais tudo bem eu conserto, a M. Rivel vai se aposentar...e a nova enfermeira vai ser M.Pomfrey ,OK?).

-A culpa não foi minha!

-Não interessa de quem foi a culpa – disse examinando-o - Pelas características que adquiriu, o agressor utilizou o feitiço Dracomorfus, ou estou enganada?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Deite-se na cama meu querido, vou buscar a poção para reverter isso.

Thiago continuou em pé e minutos depois Madame Rivel voltou com um copo que tinha uma substância meio esverdeada e cujo gosto era horrível.

-Posso sair amanhã? – disse após ter terminado de tomar a poção em meio às caretas, era azeda "Porque é que não fazem com um gosto melhor? Botava essência de suco de abóbora, ou qualquer outra coisa... Ajudaria e muito a vida dos pacientes" pensou.

-Receio que não, no mínimo terá que ficar aqui por dois dias.

-Mais eu não posso! – falou indignado. – Amanhã tem visita a Hogsmeade, e de noite treino de Quadribol!

" E meu encontro com a Sandra" pensou.

-Querido eu não posso fazer nada, você acha que rabo, chifres, escamas e asas desaparecem assim de uma hora para outra? Agora vamos, deite-se.

-Desculpe se eu vou ser grosso mais como é que a Senhora quer que eu me deite com esses trambolhos nas minhas costas – disse apontando para o rabo e as asas.

Madame Rivel riu.

-Deixe de drama, fique de lado ou de bruços.

Thiago deu de ombros, e por final deitou-se de lado.

N/A: Esse cap. é a continuação do antigo, porque se colocasse como um cap. só ia ficar muito grande ... Obrigada por estarem lendo a fic e só pra não perder o costume ( sei que eu sou chata) Comentem...


	10. Reconciliação

N/A: Mil perdões pela demora na atualização... Mais como dizem... "Antes tarde do que nunca!".

Inominável - Eu não fiquei irritada por você não ter lido a fic. E pra mim não se deve só mandar elogios, como também criticas. Claro que eu percebi que o nome do Tiago era sem o H, mas já é uma mania minha escrever o nome dele assim, até porque eu tenho um amigo que se chama Thiago e o nome é com H. E do mesmo modo como eu não ia perceber? Eu li várias vezes a cena da penseira em HP 5, uma coisa dessas não ia passar despercebido.Do mesmo modo eu acho que cada pessoa tem sua maneira de escrever... Muitos autores utilizam James ao invés de Tiago, Lily ao invés de Lílian, Remus ao invés de Remo, Peter ao invés de Pedro... E por aí vai, ou seja, eles preferem utilizar o nome original. Isso varia de pessoa para pessoa.E como disse Julieta, de Shakespeare: " Que há num simples nome? O que chamamos de rosa, sob uma outra designação teria igual perfume!".E como literatura é uma arte e como tal é livre, tenho total direito ( não dos personagens, pois estou pegando emprestado de Tia Rowling) sobre a minha fic... Poderia muito bem chamar Voldemort de Tio Voldito, ou Voldão ( para os intimos), matar o Pedro ( quem dera fazer isso)...Eu acho que importa é que o Thiago, com ou sem "h", gosta da Lílian, é um maroto, é leal, corajoso, bonito( e como)...E se a fic estivesse no cap nove eu talvez poderia até corrigir, mais Te amo Lily já passa das trezentas páginas e tirar todos os H's de T(h)iago fica um pouco complicado... Espero ter esclarecido a sua dúvida.

Lilee – Brincadeira... eu acho que meu máximo é um mês, um ano é muito!

Eu dedico o cap à Lilli-Evans, pois aqui está o cap que você tanto esperava.

Beijos para todos.****

**Cap. 10 – Reconciliação**

-Cara, eu não acredito que vamos perder a chance de ir para a nossa 1º Aventura como Animagos. – disse Sirius indignado.

-Melhor assim... – disse Remo, ele estava pálido, no domingo seria lua cheia. – Já pensou se eu machuco algum de vocês? Eu não me perdoaria nunca, mais eu sei que por mais que eu tente, sei que não vou conseguir impedir vocês de ir comigo...Mais eu já disse sem o Pontas vocês não vão.

-E mesmo que eu quisesse... – falou desanimado – Eu vou ter detenção no domingo, eu vou estar exausto, vai ter que ficar para o próximo mês...Ei Aluado!

-Hã?

-Ainda reclama do apelido – disse Sirius revirando os olhos. – O que é que aconteceu?

-Nada, só estou pensando qual a desculpa que eu vou dar para Ana.

-Fala o de sempre, que sua mãe, sua tia ou para mudar um pouco, que sua avó que ficou doente.

-E se ela não acreditar? E se vier com perguntas estranhas?

-Dá pra parar de ser pessimista? Se ela te pressionar demais você conta a verdade e acabou, pois num relacionamento não deve ter segredos.

-E se esse segredo tiver o poder de acabar com o relacionamento?

-Vai ser muito pior se ela descobrir por outra forma ou pessoa, do que ouvir de você.Se você se abrir com ela só estará provando para ela o quanto você a ama e confia nela.

-Além de ficar morrendo de medo de mim, a tal ponto que se estivéssemos em um corredor onde só pudesse passar um pessoa ( ou duas magras de lado), ela voltaria só para não se encostar em mim, com medo de ser contagioso, ou do nada eu me transformar e morder ela.

-Eu te pergunto... – disse irritado. – Você é Ana Colt para saber a reação que ela vai ter? Pelo pouco que eu conheço dela, o fato de você ser isso, só fará ela gostar mais de você!

-Não vou contar e acabou!

"Não já basta o Thiago? Mais um cabeça-dura é demais para mim! Merlin o que eu fiz para merecer isso!".

-Está bem...Darei o prazo de um mês...se você não contar, eu mesmo conto. – dizendo isso deitou e fechou as cortinas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanhecera e mais uma vez Lílian dormira no sofá do Salão Comunal, ela já estava cansada disso! Desde quando falou aquilo para Thiago que ela estava assim... " Desde quando eu me importo com o Potter?" pensava. Ela percebia que mesmo ele tentando ser como era antes, o sorriso dele não era o mesmo, estava diferente, meio vago, distante, sem emoção... " Mais porque que eu estou pensando nisso? Ai meu Deus, sabe de uma... mesmo que ele não queira me ouvir vou gritar e pedir desculpas...Não agüento mais!". E subiu para o dormitório para se aprontar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bom dia amor – disse Ana beijando Remo, ele sorriu levemente.

-Bom dia.

-Remo...você está bem? – perguntou ao ver o rosto pálido do namorado.

-Estou não é nada...

Nos outros anos ela reparava um pouco que de mês em mês ele sempre ficava assim, mais nunca teve coragem de perguntar o porquê...Tinha suas suspeitas, pois essa aparência era seguida de um súbito sumiço, e coincidentemente era na época da lua Cheia. Juntou os fatos, e chegou a conclusão de que ele era um Lobisomem, mas depois da descoberta nunca deixou de ama-lo...Mais ela gostaria de ouvir a verdade por ele, seria um gesto de confiança.

-Não é nada? Você se olhou no espelho? Você está pálido! – disse com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, pensava em como era duro ele ter que passar por isso.

Ao ver aqueles olhos tão doces se encherem de lágrimas, não agüentou e a abraçou e a beijou... "Talvez depois do que eu disser será a ultima vez que eu a terei em meus braços".

-Não fique assim, eu vou te contar a verdade – falou sussurrando no ouvido dela.- Se importa de ser lá fora?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e caminharam juntos e se sentaram à beira do lago, Apesar de ser muito cedo, sentiram um leve calor ao saírem.

-Bem é que...é que... – começou. – O que eu vou contar é muito sério e eu quero que prometa que isso ficará entre nós, mesmo que você me odeie depois de tudo.

-Eu nunca vou te odiar... – disse ela abraçando ele. – Mas eu prometo, não contarei pra ninguém.

-Certo...Então vou direto ao ponto. – seu corpo gelou. – Ana eu sou um Lobisomem. – e por um momento fechou os olhos, esperava gritos, ela falando que ele era um monstro, ou então como ele tinha coragem de dirigir a palavra a ela, que tinha nojo dele, como tinha coragem de estudar numa escola de bruxos descentes, sendo a aberração que era...Mais não ouviu nada disso...ainda receoso abriu os olhos e ficou totalmente surpreso a ver que ela sorria e continuava abraçada a ele.

-O ... Q...?

-Eu já sabia – disse ela beijando-o – Mais queria ouvir isso de você.

-Então... Como?

-Não. – parecia que ela estava lendo seus pensamentos. – O fato de eu descobrir isso só me fez gostar de você mais ainda... – disse abraçando-o mais forte – Eu já sabia disso desde o terceiro ano. E eu seria totalmente estúpida e infantil se te odiasse só porque você é uma coisa da qual não queria ser...Afinal o fato de ser o que é não é culpa sua...Você é um grande homem Lupin e o fato de você ser Lobisomem não significa que deva viver isolado do mundo, você como todos os outros tem direito de viver a vida e ser feliz.

Ele sorriu, ela tinha um coração de ouro.

-Mais eu não estou feliz... – disse sorrindo marotamente.

-E porque não? – falou ela um pouco assustada.

-Porque até agora eu não ganhei um carinho seu.É um sacrifício muito grande fazer isso?

-Seu bobo. – disse ela acariciando seu rosto e beijando-o – Isso pra mim não é nenhum sacrifício.

E ficaram ali juntos até que decidiram ir tomar café, sendo que os dois estavam extremamente radiantes e Remo se sentia muito mais leve, após ter esclarecido tudo com ela.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madame Rivel estava certa" pensava Thiago, que olhara seu aspecto pelo reflexo da janela...as asas e o rabo diminuíram um pouco, a cabeça não tinha chifres e as manchas rosas haviam desaparecido.Estava pensando em como era chato ficar na Ala Hospitalar, quando Sirius chegou para fazer uma visita ( ainda com cara de quem queria rir).

-Bom dia Pontas...muita coisa para fazer? – disse irônico.

-Haha, muito engraçado... Bom dia pra você também. E cadê o Aluado e Rabicho?

- Rabicho pra variar esta dormindo.E o Aluado está com a Ana.

-Sorte dele, se divertindo enquanto eu fico aqui de molho...Maldito Seboso. – seus olhos brilharam.

-Podemos armar uma vingança para ele... – falou Sirius. – Mais mudando de assunto. – ele sorriu marotamente. - Adivinha com quem eu marquei um encontro?

-Com a Smilt?

-Isola, Pontas. Prefiro ir para Azkaban a sair com essa garota. – disse Sirius com cara de nojo.

Smilt era uma garota feia, baixa, com a cara cheia de espinhas, mal-educada, porca, parecia que vivia em um chiqueiro tal era o mal-cheiro e pra fechar com chave de ouro era uma Sonserina.

-Com quem então?

-Com a Delacourt.

-A amiga da Evans?

-Quem mais?

-Mais a Lisa disse que só sairia com você se provasse que merecia sair com ela?

-Caro Pontas, ninguém consegue resistir por muito tempo ao charme de Sirius Black.

-Ou então vai sair logo de uma vez para ver se você para de encher o saco dela.

-Haha, estou morrendo de rir.

-Sirius – disse desanimado – Avise a Sandra que eu não vou poder ir a Hogsmeade com ela hoje.

-E se ela perguntar o porquê?

-Então diga que eu não estava bem e fui para a Ala Hospitalar, mais tarde todo mundo vai saber mesmo, o branquelo e o ranhoso vão fazer questão de deixar escapar que Thiago Potter foi azarado, e ficou um dragão tão bonitinho. E fale para o César( capitão do time) que não é para entrar em desespero, que logo terá seu apanhador de volta – terminou num suspiro.

Sirius fez o mesmo, sabia que quando César ficava irritado com alguma coisa... principalmente a falta de um jogador em um treino...descontava a raiva em cima da equipe toda.

-Então eu já vou...pois daqui a pouco... – disse sorrindo marotamente. - ...vai ser a hora da diversão.

-Se divirta por mim então...

-Não precisa nem pedir.

Thiago suspirou, era um saco ficar ali sem ter nada para fazer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que cara é essa Sirius? – perguntou Thiago quando os Marotos foram visitá-los no domingo pela manhã, as asas,o rabo e o chifre tinham desaparecido completamente e na cabeça já dava para ver um pouco dos seus cabelos espetados.

-Nada de mais!

Remo e Pedro riram.

-Sabe o encontro com a Delacourt ontem? – disse Pedro.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Thiago ignorando a cara feia do outro Maroto.

-O que não aconteceu você quer dizer. – falou Sirius irritado.

Os outros riram, juntamente Thiago, que tinha entendido tudo.

-Bom – começou Remo – O nosso amigo aqui, saiu com a Lisa pensando que seria um encontro.

-E não era pra ser? – perguntou Pontas curioso.

-Foi o que eu pensei. – falou irritado. – Mas quando eu tentei beija-la , ela recuou...

-Ele ficou tentando fazer isso pelo resto do dia... na carruagem, no Três Vassouras, na Zonko's, na Dedosdemel...

-Quer parar de ser tão detalhista?

Eles riram.

-E quando finalmente conseguiu ( sem falar que foi quando estávamos já de saída) recebeu uma bela joelhada lá em baixo... – disse Remo apontando e escondendo uma careta de dor.

Thiago deixou escapar uma careta.

-E ainda por cima ela falou " Eu disse que sairia com você, mais não significa que isso é um encontro Black".

Houve uma explosão de risadas.

-Vocês acham que isso aqui é o quê? Um Hospício? – falou M. Rivel irritada – Se continuarem assim peço para que se retirem.

-Foi mal... – disse Lupin corando.

-Nosso querido amigo recebeu o seu 1º fora de uma garota! – debochou Thiago, segurando o riso.

-Quem entende essas garotas. – concluiu irritado.

-Você mesmo não diz que é expert na arte da sedução e conquista de garotas? – pirraçou Thiago, passando a mão pelos cabelos( ou o que achava que eram eles, pois havia uma mistura de escamas com fios espetados), depois fechou a cara e os outros riram levemente.

-Acho que as regras dele estão ultrapassadas... – brincou Remo.

E ao verem a cara de Sirius os Marotos caíram na risada.

-Francamente vocês acham que isso é o quê? – disse M. Rivel novamente.

Os Marotos se calaram.

-Caro Almofadinhas, o primeiro fora é assim, a gente nunca esquece... Com o tempo você se acostuma. – disse Remo numa atitude "consoladora", com um ar risonho.

-Veja o meu exemplo... eu já levei tantos foras da Evans que já me acostumei, mas eu digo que nem um deles foi, digamos... **doloroso.**

Sirius fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, os marotos riram novamente.

-Agora vocês passaram dos limites... Será que não podem conversar civilizadamente? Isso aqui é uma Ala Hospitalar e não um Campo de Quadribol. Pra fora os três... agora!

E saíram ao meio de sermões da M. Rivel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian ficou o fim de semana todo com isso na cabeça, pediria desculpas a Thiago quando tivesse a oportunidade, mais só iria fazer isso quando ele voltasse da Ala Hospitalar, pois ela iria gritar se for preciso para ver se ele escutava e não queria levar bronca da M. Rivel por estar atrapalhando o sossego de outros pacientes.E essa oportunidade chegou no domingo...

Mais uma vez quando saiu do dormitório à noite, por causa da insônia, encontrou Thiago com um pijama azul e um roupão preto por cima, sentado na mesma poltrona e olhando para as estrelas...

Quando saiu da Ala Hospitalar a algumas horas atrás rumou para o dormitório, e Lily não teve oportunidade de falar com ele, mais aquela chance não perderia...murmurou baixinho um feitiço(que aprendera em um livro) que formava uma barreira pela sala, para que o que falasse não chegasse aos dormitórios( sabia que teria que gritar e não duvidasse que ele não fizesse o mesmo, e as pessoas que estavam dormindo não gostariam de ser acordadas por gritos histéricos, e muito menos queria ser interrompida por alunos mau-humorados). Suspirou lentamente e chegou perto dele.

-Sem sono? – perguntou.

Ao ouvir aquela voz Thiago se arrepiou, olhou para o lado ela estava linda, dessa vez estava com uma camisola verde, que realçava seus olhos, coberta por um roupão preto e os cabelos estavam amarrados. Mais rapidamente afastou esses pensamentos e respondeu friamente.

-Nossa como você é inteligente.

-Posso me sentar ao seu lado? – disse ignorando o que ele falou.

-O lugar é público. – respondeu com seu olhar voltado para a janela.

-Olha... eu sei que você deve estar magoado pelo que eu disse...

-Imagina, não estou nem um pouco. – respondeu ironicamente, com o olhar fixo na janela.

-Mais eu queria dizer que eu estou arrependida e queria te pedir desculpas, eu não devia ter sido tão grossa...

-Só isso?

-Como assim só isso?

-Você acha que pode chegar e dizer todas aquelas injúrias ao meu respeito sem mais nem menos, e depois vim pedir desculpas assim de uma hora para outra e ficar tudo bem? – ele não sabia porque tinha dito aquilo, quando o que mais queria era um pedido de desculpas dela, nem sabia o porquê de ter levantado tão rápido e ficar de frente para ela. – Lily eu aceito suas desculpas e tudo vai volta a ser como era antes, está certo?Se achou que eu diria isto está muito enganada!

Ela se levantou indignada, tudo bem ela admitia que agira errado, mais não esperava essa reação por parte do garoto.

-Olha aqui Potter, você não sabe de nada ...Aquilo saiu sem querer e vale lembrar Sr Certinho e com o maior ego do mundo que você não é o único a ter problemas aqui...Você nunca soube e nem nunca vai saber o que vocês garotos já me fizeram sofrer! – disse ela chorando. – E não venha me dizer que eu estou errada porque eu não estou. Se ponha no meu você reagiria se você estivesse deitada em uma cama e visse que um homem estava acariciando você? Vamos responda! –disse ela chegando mais perto dele.

-Você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer isso com você? Lílian só estava acariciando seu rosto, eu não seria tão canalha a tal ponto te estuprar enquanto você dormia! – aquela altura estavam tão próximos que Thiago sentia o perfume que emanava dela, aquilo estava deixando ele maluco, lutava contra os desejos de agarra-la e beija-la ali mesmo.

-Potter, de vocês homens eu não duvido mais nada.

-Você esta tomando conclusões precipitadas sobre mim Evans... Se algum dia eu transasse com você seria por livre e espontânea vontade sua... Entenda isso...jamais faria alguma coisa que fizesse você sofrer...

Não conseguiu mais resistir, estavam muito próximos, beijou-a ardentemente, uma mão na nuca e a outra deslizando pelas costas da garota, fazendo-a arrepiar... no início Lílian resistiu, mais ao sentir aquele beijo tão apaixonado do garoto, deixou-se levar pelas sensações, começou a passar as mãos pelo peito do garoto até chegar na nuca, puxou-o mais para perto de si, deixando uma mão na nuca e a outra percorrendo o novamente o peito até chegar as costas, ele sentiu-a vacilar um pouco, puxou-a mais para perto, deixando-a mais segura... As sensações que ambos sentiam eram incríveis e a única palavra que ela conseguiu dizer foi:

-Thiago...

Ao ouvir aquela palavra ele abriu os olhos...Assustou-se ao ouvir a garota chamar o seu nome com um evidente prazer... "Era incrível a forma que ela tinha de estragar tudo no melhor dos momentos" pensou.

-Desculpe. – disse sem fôlego, ainda abraçado a ela e suas testas encostadas uma na outra. Percebeu que o peito dela subia e descia rapidamente, assim como o seu. – Prometo que isso não vai se repetir, mais não consegui resistir ao vê-la tão perto. – ele a soltou e sorriu marotamente. – Desculpas aceitas. – e subiu, sabia que passado o momento ela iria gritar com ele. – Agora... preciso de um banho frio – concluiu passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Potter... – falou ela ainda sem fôlego.

N/A: E aí gostaram, melhor reconciliação não podia ter não é?( Thiago que o diga) Esse até agora foi o cap. que eu mais gostei... Beijos, comentem please.


	11. Almofadinhas Apaixonado

N/A: Oi de novo...

Mah Lestrange e Mille-Chang – Que bom que estão gostando. Então aqui estamos no próximo capítulo...

Mimi Granger – Bom eu respondi lá na floreios...

Marmaduke Scarlet – Bom, a reconciliação foi da resposta da Lily... Ainda tem muito chão para rolar nessa fic.

MileEvans – Eu também odeio quando um cap acaba na melhor parte...( mas fazer o que né? É assim que prendemos o leitor hehehe) Bem quanto a sua dúvida foi ocorreu o seguinte...

"-Desculpe. – disse sem fôlego, ainda abraçado a ela e suas testas encostadas uma na outra. Percebeu que o peito dela subia e descia rapidamente, assim como o seu. – Prometo que isso não vai se repetir, mais não consegui resistir ao vê-la tão perto. – ele a soltou e sorriu marotamente. – Desculpas aceitas. – e subiu, sabia que passado o momento ela iria gritar com ele. – Agora... preciso de um banho frio – concluiu passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Potter... – falou ela ainda sem fôlego."

Bem o Thiago pediu desculpas pelo beijo ( apesar de ele ter gostado e muito) e as 'Desculpas Aceitas' foi a resposta final dele quanto ao pedido de desculpas da Lily. E o Potter foi dela.

Lilii-Evans – Bem você ficou feliz pela reconciliação dos dois, porque não dedicar o cap para você? Nossa obrigada, eu também adorei o cap 10.

Obrigada pelos comentários e beijos para todos.

**Cap. 11 – Almofadinhas Apaixonado**

Mesmo faltando cinco meses para os NOM's Lílian estudava que nem uma condenada, mais estava feliz depois de ter reconciliado com o Thiago e tudo ter voltado ao normal... bem quase, era Sirius quem agora estava com uma cara horrível, enquanto Lisa sorria marotamente.

N/A: Eu me esqueci de falar, eu começo a história depois das férias de Natal...pois é quando começam os treinos de Quadribol, os jogos...

-O que você fez agora? – perguntou Alice curiosa.

-Nada de mais, só achei que o cachorrinho precisava de um banho.

As outras riram...

_i " Te espero hoje às dez horas na beira do lago...Garanto que não vai se arrepender._

_Lisa" i_

Sirius abriu um sorriso ao ler o bilhete que ela havia colocado dentro do seu bolso depois de tê-lo beijado...Ele não percebia, mais cada dia se sentia mais atraído pela garota... nenhuma com quem saia era igual a ela, Lisa deixava Sirius maluco.

Ele foi no horário combinado, apesar de ser proibido para os alunos, ele adorou a idéia, adorava encontros arriscados. Lá estava ela esperando...

-Com saudades minha Delacourt?

-O que você acha – beijou-o daquele jeito que só ela fazia, deixando o garoto maluco... começou a tirar a gravata do uniforme e desabotoar a camisa dele, suas mãos quentes e macias percorreram o peito do maroto, fazendo-o se arrepiar, estava tão inebriado pelas carícias da garota que não percebia que estava sendo conduzido até a beira do lago...

"Acho que as coisas estão começando a esquentar Black...Que tal um banho frio?" foi o que ela disse – finalizou Black entre os risos dos Marotos. – Então ela me jogou no lago e foi embora.

Naquele mesmo instante as garotas riam da mesma história.

-Vocês precisavam ter visto a cara dele quando eu o joguei na água.

-Desse jeito você vai afugentar o coitado do garoto. –disse Alice.

- Muito pelo contrário, isso faz ele gostar de mim mais ainda, ele mesmo diz que adora desafios? Quero ver se ele vence este.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Querem parar de rir! – falou Sirius irritado.

-O cachorrinho ficou todo molhadinho. – debochou Thiago.

Os outros riram.

-Por incrível que pareça, quanto mais ela faz essas coisas comigo, mais eu gosto dela...

-Bem vindo ao mundo dos apaixonados Sirius. – falou Remo.

-O mestre da arte da sedução seduzido pela própria presa, que romântico. – debochou Thiago. – Almofadinhas apaixonado, estrelando Sirius Black, como Presa e Lisa Delacourt como Caçadora.

-Estou morrendo de rir, podemos fazer outra, que tal "A Reconciliação" estrelando Thiago Potter e Lílian Evans, participação especial... chuveiro do dormitório masculino, estréia, a quatro dias atrás.

Thiago corou, os Marotos riram.

-Bem que eu estava achando o Pontas radiante até demais... – falou Aluado.

-Eu percebi desde segunda, ela entregava a varinha para ele normalmente, ficava admirando(babando por) ela durante as detenções...quando olhava para ela às vezes corava... não fazia mais aquela cara de cervo abandonado... – disse Sirius.

-Não pretendia nos contar essa Thiago? – falou Pedro.

-Não por agora... – ele corou mais ainda.

-O Thiaguito ficou vermelho.

-Já disse que não é pra me chamar de Thiaguito.

-Vamos logo Thiaguito, conte o que aconteceu? – falou Sirius. – Esperei até demais.

-Pra quê, se você já sabe?

-A única coisa que sei é que você foi tomar banho, não posso adivinhar o resto.

-Eu conto, mais não esperem tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_i "Não sei porque eu estou fazendo isso, mais eu acho que é falta do que fazer, estou aqui sentado numa aula chata de História da Magia, e tanto a matéria quanto essa voz chata do professor Binns está me dando sono...vejo você aqui sentada na minha frente em igual estado, de todas as pessoas as únicas que prestam atenção na aula é sua amiga Evans, que está do seu lado, e meu amigo Remo, que está ao lado da Ana...não sei como eles conseguem ( eles devem ter uma sistema corporal anti-tédio e anti-sono). Acho que só tive coragem de escrever isso porque o Thiago desmaiou de sono aqui do meu descrever você? Linda, maravilhosa, perfeita, feita na medida pra mim, não trocaria você nem por todas as garotas do mundo( nunca imaginei que diria isso) só sei que te amo, e não sei mais como provar isso para você, porque você é tão difícil? Custa me dar uma chance para eu provar que eu mudei? Transformei todas as minhas dúvidas nessa poesia patética..._

_Pra quê eu te espero de braços abertos_

_Você nunca decide se vai ou se fica_

_Se eu me aproximo, você recua_

_Quando eu recuo, você se aproxima_

_E ficamos nessa e nunca saímos do ponto de partida_

_p _

_Me atiro ao seus pés, grito a plenos pulmões_

_Eu te amo, te quero, sou todo seu_

_Você diz que é pouco_

_Pouco pra mim não é bobagem_

_Quanto eu penso que te entendo_

_Estou é longe de te entender_

_p _

_Um dia vem toda apaixonada_

_Outro com quatro pedras na mão_

_Será que você me ama ou não?_

_Quando lembro de nós dois_

_Parece que o tempo para_

_Quem será que vence essa batalha?_

_p _

_Seus beijos, seus abraços_

_Para mim parecem apaixonados_

_Nessa duvida eu vivo_

_Acho que estou amalucado_

_Só sei que estou cada dia mais_

_Cada dia mais apaixonado_

_p _

_Não sei o que quer_

_Mais eu seu o que quero_

_Só sei de uma coisa_

_Te esperarei sempre_

_p _

_Mesmo você me amando ou não_

_Estarei com a blusa aberta e uma rosa em botão_

_p _

_Eternamente seu, Sirius Black_

_Isso foi patético, até eu admito, sem rima nem nada...só sei que meus sentimentos por você são verdadeiros...na minha lista de conquistas você será a única. Te amo Lisa._

_Não sei porque escrevi esta carta...acho que não estou no meu juízo perfeito, provavelmente você nunca saberá que eu escrevi isto( talvez até queime essa carta para nunca chegar em suas mãos) e agora vou parar de escrever porque eu estou me achando um idiota...( sem contar que minha imagem de Maroto foi por água abaixo, Sirius Black sentimental? Nunca sequer sonhei que um dia eu chegasse a esse ponto...) mais em parte valeu a pena, agora entendo porque as mulheres adoram escrever em diários, a pessoa se sente muito mais leve. Agora fico aqui no meu canto a te admirar, esperando o dia em que você decidir me amar( uma rima? Eu realmente me superei)". i_

Ele releu a carta, deu um suspiro, como quem disse "Eu escrevi isso?", olhou para os lados esperando encontrar um enfermeiro do St Mungus e pedir "Por favor me internem, eu estou maluco", rapidamente guardou a carta em qualquer livro, pois Thiago estava acordando, a aula havia terminado.

-Você esta bem, cara? – disse Thiago, pois Sirius estava meio estranho.

Ele rapidamente esboçou um sorriso Maroto e respondeu.

-Depois da poluição sonora que seus roncos fizeram, durante a aula toda, acho que eu ainda estou vivo.

-Mesmo se eu roncasse, até mesmo porque eu não ronco... seria melhor do que ouvir aquela voz tediante do prof. Binns não é?

-Sinceramente, não sei qual dos dois seria o pior...

N/A: Essa poesia surgiu do nada, veio de repente... se alguém achar alguns versos parecidos com a da música "Elevador" de Ana Carolina, não se espantem, a inspiração surgiu ao ouvir essa música, algumas partes eu achei que combinava com Sirius e Lisa... Principalmente a parte em que ela diz "Mas trago minha blusa aberta e uma rosa em botão"... (.).Só pra não perder o costume comentem please.


	12. Eu Adoro ser Monitora

N/A: Olá para todos, desculpas pela demora da postagem, mas é que eu tive uma semana muito cheia, devido aos testes...

Lilli-Evans – Eu também queria uma dessas... Ai,ai. Que bom que você gostou da carta, eu queria fazer algo mas romântico, mas isso não combinaria com o nosso amado Almofadinhas... Quanto o destino da carta... segredo.

Ann!nha – Bem, realmente o Sirius adora essa tiragem das roupas que a Lisa faz nele... Quanto a sua sugestão... gostei da idéia...

Mile-Evans - É uma poesia... Que bom que você gostou. Eu realmente formatei tudo certinho, mas o fanfiction não colaborou comigo...

Beijos para todos e vamos a mais um cap.****

**Cap. 12 – Eu adoro ser monitora**

Thiago estava caminhando para as masmorras, quando ouve aquela voz insuportável:

-Potter, porque não ficou como _um dragão?_ Você até que ficava mais _bonitinho._

-É mesmo _Malfoy?_ Eu acho melhor você pedir o feitiço para seu namoradinho, já que foi ele que me enfeitiçou...pelo menos como dragão você têm mais chances de pegar o pomo no domingo.

Rapidamente os outros garotos pararam de andar e ficaram olhando.

-Ora seu – dizendo isso sacou a varinha.

-Vai fazer o quê, Malfoy? – disse Lílian chegando e tomando a frente de Thiago.

-Potter, não sabia que tinha chegado ao ponto de ser protegido por uma _sangue-ruim._

Thiago fechou os punhos e quis avançar para cima de Lúcio, ela o impediu. Era incrível a forma com que Lílian não se abalava mais quando era chamada disso...Nos primeiros anos ela sempre chorava, mais agora não ligava muito.

-_Menos trinta pontos para a Sonserina pela falta de respeito a uma monitora, mais vinte por tentar atacar um aluno sem varinha, mais dez por estar atrapalhando o corredor e uma semana de detenção._ – disse anotando em um caderno. - _Agora vai abaixar essa varinha, ou vai querer mais uma semana de detenção Malfoy?_

_-E quem disse que monitora pode sair distribuindo detenções e tirando pontos da casa?_

-_Se eu não me engano, o prof. e diretor dessa escola, Alvo Dumbledore, permitiu que os monitores tivessem esse poder, ele avisou isso no discurso que sempre faz no início do ano... Ah, desculpe Malfoy, eu acho que aquelas palavras foram demais para o seu cérebro não foi?_ – completou irônica. – _Também, seu cérebro é tão pequeno que mal consegue formular uma frase, quanto mais entender uma... Quer que eu soletre para você entender?_ - disse falando pausadamente.

-_Sua sangue-ruim asquerosa._ – falou irritado.

-_Menos trinta pontos por ter xingado novamente uma monitora, vai querer mais?_ – disse rindo, ela adorava ser monitora, principalmente para tirar pontos dos Sonserinos, era uma espécie de vingança, por chamarem ela de sangue-ruim. – _Por mim está ótimo. Daqui a pouco não vai sobrar pontos para eu tirar, e olha que eu estou de bom-humor..._

Lucio mandou seu olhar mais cruel para Lílian e saiu girando a cara capa preta.

-Lílian você é demais! – falou Thiago rindo. – Merece um beijo.

-Poupe-me dos seus beijos Potter. – ela riu de volta.

-_Que tal sair comigo então? Como forma de comemorar seu ato heróico?_

-Você nunca desiste não é? Como é insistente.

-Não sou insistente, _só não aceito não como resposta._

- Só quero uma coisa em troca.

-O quê? – perguntou ele curioso.

-Apesar de não gostar muito de Quadribol, eu quero que você arrase com o Malfoy no domingo.

-Eu farei isso com o maior prazer... – dizendo isso beijou-a.

-POTTER! PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

-_Meu agradecimento minha ruivinha._ – dizendo isso entrou na sala.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A aula de poções com a Sonserina foi perfeitamente normal, até que os Marotos resolveram jogar bombas de bosta dentro do caldeirão do Snape e a poção dele, além de cair no Severo, acabou atingindo alguns Sonserinos e até Lílian que não gostava dessas brincadeiras riu ao ver a aparência de Malfoy. Os lugares do corpo que foram banhadas com a poção ficaram de uma cor verde musgo e começaram a inchar... Snape olhou para a mesa dos Marotos, Thiago retribuiu o olhar com fúria nos olhos...

-Isso é só o começo _Ranhoso._

-Quero saber quem foram os causadores dessa bagunça. – disse a profª Ambel, uma bruxa baixa e com cara de poucos amigos, seus olhos se viraram para os Marotos e eles fizeram cara de "Inocentes até que se prove o contrário" e voltaram a rir.

Graças à confusão que os Marotos causaram, todos foram liberados trinta minutos mais cedo, e Lílian aproveitou o tempo para estudar na biblioteca, quando encontra duas pessoas que nem em sonho ela pensava em ver pondo os pés naquele lugar.

_-Poderíamos utilizar um feitiço anti-leitura, para que ninguém veja a real utilidade daquele pergaminho..._

_-E uma frase digna de Marotos que tal: "Juro Solenemente não fazer nada de bom"._

_-Boa Almofadinhas._

_-Pra finalizar seria "Malfeito feito!"._

_-O Aluado pesquisou e disse que nós podemos fazer com que o mapa mostrasse as pessoas e onde elas estão._

_-Seria muito útil... poderíamos enfeitiçar de modo que parecesse só um artigo da Zonko's..._

_-Como assim?_ – falou Sirius.

_-Imagine só...deixamos o Mapa do Maroto cair e o Ranhoso é quem ele é muito idiota ele vai pedir para o conteúdo ser mostrado e quando ele **pensar que vai ver alguma coisa** aparece:_

_" O Sr. Pontas disse para o Sr Snape não meter esse nariz extremamente grande onde não é chamado._

_O Sr. Almofadinhas concorda com o Sr. Pontas e diz que o Sr. Snape precisa urgentemente lavar os cabelos, pois o sebo está escorrendo pelo rosto e é arriscado cair no pergaminho e sermos contaminados..."_

Os dois riram:

-_Sirius Black e Thiago Potter na biblioteca?_ – eles esconderam os pergaminhos com as idéias. – _Estão estudando? Ou estão tramando algo?_

_-Não é só você que estuda Evans._ – falou Black.

-_Se vocês estão aqui por livre e espontânea vontade, não vou atrapalhar esse momento tão anormal._

_-Ou então se preferir, ficar aqui em pé enquanto eu te admiro._ – disse Thiago.

Lílian bufou e saiu, Sirius riu.

-Ah Pontas, ela realmente te ama...

Thiago pigarreou.

_-Continuando... Colocamos um pouco da personalidade de cada um, seria como se nós mesmos estivéssemos formulando a resposta, entendeu?_

_-Entendi, mais não se esqueça que ainda temos que pesquisar os feitiços anti-chamas, anti-deterioração, anti-reciclagem, anti-mofo, anti-traça, e muitos e muitos anti's._

_-É esse mapa vai dar mais trabalho do que pensamos._

_-Mais não tanto quanto deu a Animagia... Três longos anos._

N/A: - Eu sei que eu sou chata, mas cometem please.


	13. Grifinória X Sonserina

N/A: Oi, novamente...

Isabelle – Oi, que bom que gostou... ( e eu ainda não li nem Stripped, nem Grease, que cabeça a minha...)

Lilli- Evans - Nossa eu sou má? Não fala assim que eu fico magoada... Brincadeira, quanto a carta, ainda tem muito chão para ela aparecer novamente... E você acha que o Sirius vai mostrar a carta assim por querer? Não mesmo! Afinal, ela mostra o lado mais sentimental do nosso amado Almofadinhas... hehehehe.

Sandrinha-Potter – Claro, que eu vou continuar a postar...

Mile-Evans – Que bom que eu pude esclarecer sua dúvida, quanto ao "Atualize logo" tudo bem, eu entendo ( afinal eu digo o mesmo nas fics que eu leio)... Mas foi porque eu demorei mais de uma semana para postar...

Pikena – Essas repostas sempre foi as que eu quis dar para ele... Apenas utilizei a Lily como meio... hehehehe

Helena – Eu sei, não é justo mesmo... Mas foi porque eu comecei a postar a fic lá o floreios e teve uma época que o syte saiu do ar por um bom tempo, ela estava no cap 16, aí eu comecei a postar aqui... Depois o floreios voltou... e eu não podia deixar a fic estacionada... Aí ela esta mas na frente lá... E eu tento agilizar aqui o máximo possível.

Adriana Black – Eu também queria um dos três pra mim... Ai, ai. Já o Pedro, eu faria picadinhos dele, faria com que ele tivesse uma morte bem dolorosa! ( nossa, meus instintos mais assassinos se afloraram)... Quanto a carta do Sirius, ele não vai mostrar essa carta nem tão cedo ( se mostrar), afinal, ela mostra o lado mais sentimental dele... E quanto ao destino dela... segredo... Quem sabe ele entregue? Quem sabe ela ache? Quem sabe a Lily ou qualquer dos outros ache? Quem sabe ele queime? Quem sabe ele engula para ela não ver... Não sei. Quanto a Lily, ela é realmente cabeça-dura... Eu também adoro escrever as cenas entre Sirius e Lisa, e Thiago e Lily... Mas a Ana e o Remo, terão seus momentos turbulentos.

Beijos para todos que estão lendo a fic...

**Cap. 13 – Grifinória X Sonserina**

Os dias passaram rapidamente e finalmente tinha chegado o dia do primeiro jogo de Quadribol do ano, e abriria com o clássico _"Grifinória X Sonserina"_ . A manhã não era das melhores, uma chuva grossa insistia em cair e o vento uivava pelas paredes do castelo. Apesar de jogarem desde o segundo ano, Thiago e Sirius sempre sentiam aquela ansiedade, como se fosse a primeira vez que iriam entrar em campo, tentavam comer alguma coisa antes do jogo, mais não conseguiam... estavam travando essa luta contra o próprio organismo quando uma garota se aproximou, era Lisa.

-_O que veio fazer aqui Delacourt?_ – sua voz soou estranha, era uma mistura de raiva e aquela voz marota que usava quando se dirigia a ela.

-Quer mesmo saber Black?

-Não é um novo banho, ou é?

-Só vim desejar boa sorte. – disse beijando-o.

-_Quero um desses mais vezes..._ – disse o maroto sem fôlego.E enquanto as outras alunas fuzilavam Lisa com o olhar, ele a puxou novamente para um outro beijo.

xxx

-_Que tal seguir o exemplo da Lisa e me dar um beijo de boa sorte Lily?_ – disse ele sussurrando no ouvido da garota após encontra-la indo para a biblioteca.

-E porque você _acha _que eu faria isso Potter?

-Porque você insiste em me chamar de _Potter? Não acha que nos conhecemos a tempo suficiente para você me chamar pelo primeiro nome?_

-_Porque eu não..._ – Ela ia dizer que não tinha intimidade para chamar ele pelo primeiro nome, e ele também não tinha o mesmo...ela só deixava ele chamar porque sabia que não ia adiantar falar nada, pois parece que ele é surdo. Mais desistiu ao ver a cara Marota que Thiago fazia – _Poupe-me Potter. Porque eu não quero e acabou... e você não tem um jogo hoje?_

-Claro que eu tenho, mas não vai começar agora. _Eu quero saber o porquê de você nunca ter ido ver um jogo sequer._ – ele olhava para garota marotamente, eles estavam sozinhos no meio do corredor, pois o resto estava tomando café da manhã.

-_Como sabe se eu já fui ou não a algum jogo? Eu posso ter ido e você não ter me visto, pois se não me engano você é apanhador do time! E sua função é procurar aquela bola amarela que voa e não ficar olhando para a arquibancada._

Ela não estava gostando nada do olhar do garoto e pra piorar ele se aproximava mais ainda dela, ela tentava se mover, mas não conseguia, parecia estar hipnotizada por aquele olhar.

-Lily, seus cabelos...– disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos dela. – para mim são inconfundíveis, numa distância de vários quilômetros eu consigo distingui-la no meio da multidão. – ele se aproximava cada vez mais.

-_Potter eu não estou gostando nada disso..._

_-Não se preocupe Lily eu só quero uma coisa de você..._ – agora estavam muito próximos.

-É isso que me preocupa.

Ele deu um beijo na garota.

_-Obrigado por esse beijo de boa sorte._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thiago montou na vassoura, o tempo não estava os melhores, pingos grossos caiam sobre seu corpo, de longe se ouvia o som dos trovões e raios insistiam em cair. O vento estava muito forte e ele percebeu que se fosse a alguns anos atrás certamente seria mais difícil controlar a vassoura, pois seria facilmente levado pelo vento. Ele ouviu o som do apito abafado por um trovão, levantou vôo e rapidamente começou a procurar o pomo, seguido por Malfoy de perto... "Realmente, vai ser muito difícil achar o pomo nesse tempo" pensou.

Estava a duas horas procurando, quando o capitão pediu tempo.

-Estamos de quanto?

- Perdendo por vinte pontos, você não achou o pomo Thiago? – falou César.

-_Com esse temporal fica um pouco difícil, e o frio não ajuda nem um pouco._ – disse irritado.

-Então faça de tudo para acha-lo... Vamos voltar para cima.

-_Como se eu não estivesse fazendo isso durante duas horas._ – resmungou.

Tornaram a levantar vôo e poucos minutos depois Thiago o avistou, voando perto de um atacante da Sonserina. Ele voou rapidamente atrás do pomo, seguido por Malfoy, quando foi quase atingido por um balaço que jogaram na direção dele, mais mesmo assim continuou seu rumo, estava quase alcançando-o quando...

-_Mais que diabo! Seu des..._

Marco, um batedor da Sonserina tomou a sua frente e o fez perder o pomo.

-_Falta!_ – gritou M. Hooch.

Thiago, fulo da vida voltou a procurar o pomo...e minutos depois tornou a vê-lo voando entre as balizas Grifinórias, ele deu um sorriso Maroto...armaria uma com os Sonserinos, começou a voar na direção oposta ao pomo e rapidamente foi seguido por Malfoy e os dois batedores, olhou duas vezes para trás para não perder o pomo de vista, na terceira vez, deu uma súbita cambalhota e voou em direção ao pomo, os Sonserinos perceberam a mudança de Thiago um pouco depois, e com isso ele tinha conseguido uma boa distância e minutos depois estava com o pomo seguro entre as mãos.

Se os Grifinórios gritaram ele não ouviu, pois no momento seguinte foi atingido por dois balaços, um após o outro, e a única coisa que viu antes de desmaiar foi um Sirius irado avançar contra Marco, um dos batedores...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Será que ele esta bem?

-_Um deles atingiu a cabeça..._

-Malditos Sonserinos.

Thiago ouvia aquelas vozes distantes, sua cabeça latejava e sua costela esquerda estava doendo.

-_Se não fosse Dumbledore..._ – a voz de Ana falhou.

-_Foram quase vinte metros._

_-Malditos Sonserinos, sou capaz de quebrar a cara desse Marco e desse Alfred, e fazer picadinhos do Malfoy. Ai que raiva! Onde já se viu, fazer uma coisa dessas com o Potter!_

Ao ouvir aquela voz Thiago sorriu, ela estava ali.

_-Calma Lily, não precisa ficar tão irritada._

_-O Malfoy me paga ah se paga!_ – dessa vez foi Sirius que falou.

_-O pior perdedor é aquele que não aceita perder, a Sonserina tinha que ser desclassificada! Onde já se viu, jogar dois balaços num único jogador! Foi o trasgo do Malfoy que pediu para aqueles puxa-sacos fazerem isso com o Potter!_

-_Lily se acalme, você está numa enfermaria e olhe...ele esta_

-Thiago, Thiago, meu amor, como é que você está? – disse uma garota loira dos olhos azuis entrando desesperada Ala Hospitalar.

-Será que da pra falar mais baixo Srta Ruls isso aqui não é uma festa – disse M. Rivel irritada.

-Thiago, você esta bem querido?

Sandra abraçou o garoto, com lagrimas nos olhos.

_"Quanto drama"_ Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Eu...estaria...melhor...se..você...não...me...apertasse...tanto... – falou o maroto sentindo dores.

-Ah desculpa querido. – disse ela dando beijos pelo rosto todo de Thiago.

-_Será que dá pra você sair de cima dele?_ – disse Lílian irritada. – _O garoto precisa respirar._

-Com ciúmes_ Evans?_

-_Claro que não, eu nunca sentiria alguma coisa pelo arrogante do Potter. Só falei isso porque do jeito que você esta agarrando ele, vai acabar sufocando o garoto._

Mais o maroto abriu um sorriso, ela estava com ciúmes.

-_Pode tirar esse sorriso do rosto Potter, eu não estou com ciúmes, apenas achei uma atrocidade o que fizeram com você._

O resto dos amigos riram da cara que Thiago fez.

-Sinceramente eu vou proibir a entrada dos Senhores aqui na Ala Hospitalar, será que vocês não conhecem o significados da palavra _Silêncio?_ – falou M. Rivel irritada. – O garoto precisa descansar...Vamos, todos pra fora. Agora!

N/A: Como sempre eu apareço aqui, pra quê? Comentem por favor! ( eu sei que eu sou chata!).


	14. Mapa Do Maroto

N/A: Olá para todos e desculpem, acho que demorei mais de uma semana para postar outro capítulo não? Mil desculpas.

Isabelle Potter – Oi Isa-Chan, sua carta não chegou ainda... Não sei se você postou, mas se sim devo admitir que o correio brasileiro ( ou seria o baiano?) é muito lento! Ah, me esqueci de deixar no comentário... Parabéns pelo emprego.

Laynier – Acho que eu fui cruel demais com o Thiago... dois balaços! Bem, acho que ele está pagando pelos seus pecados... Bem, era pra eu realmente ter explicado... ele foi para bater no sonserino, mas viu que o estado do Thiago era pior e foi atrás do amigo. Quanto a Lily matar o Malfoy, ela fica mais satisfeita em vê-lo perder uns pontinhos a mais para a preciosa casa dele... Quem sabe um dia ele não azare a barata loira oxigenada?

Lilli-Evans – Eu sei, eu sei... Todo mundo diz que eu sou má... Quanto a acertar o Thiaguito com dois balaços, eu acho que eu exagerei um pouquinho...

Adriana Black – Eu realmente não iria colocar a Lílian para fazer essa cena de ciúmes, iria ser outra, mas aí a ideia veio e eu resolvi coloca-la... Quanto a Sandra, eu acho que se ela sufocasse o pobre do Thiago a Lily teria o prazer de estrangula-la por você, hehehe. Ah, e você realmente acertou, eu me baseei no jogo de quadribol de HP e o prisioneiro de Azkaban, mas não seria algo normal se de repente um bando de dementadores aparecessem no meio do jogo, e é claro, que teve as exibições de Thiago no campo ( que ele insiste em dizer que são táticas...), e os balaços, que veio a idéia na hora. Quanto ao pior... realmente os balaços doem mais, rs.

MileEvans – Bem, eu realmente tive que sair correndo atrás do cap... ( ele insistia para min que queria ir para a praia...), bem desencarnando o meu professor ( que hoje disse que os testes ( que já estão com ele há um mês) resolveram ficar na casa dele navegando na net)... Eu realmente não gosto de ficar mais de uma semana sem atualizar, quanto a Lily com ciúmes eu também achei fofo, e a Sandra, não é nada mais, nada menos do que uma daquelas famosas fãs malucas do Thiago, existem outras, mas elas são bem mais discretas...

Nati-Lupin – Que bom que você insistiu... Realmente muitas pessoas no seu lugar desistiriam, fico feliz por ter gostado da fic... Espero que goste desse também.

Pikena – É, a Lily com ciúmes é realmente fofo!! ( pena que ela não admita que esteja com ciúmes)

Lílian Kyoyama – Realmente foi injusto, mas o que fazer se o Thiago é um dos garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts?

Beijos para todos os que estão lendo a fic ( sinceramente vou tentar mudar essa frase, está muito repetitiva) e agradeço aos comentários.

**Cap. 14 - O Mapa do Maroto**

Thiago ficara na aula Hospitalar por mais dois dias...já não agüentava mais, não queria passar nem mais uma noite lá. Gastou quase duas horas tentando convencer M. Rivel para ir embora...por fim ela derrotada consentiu, ainda meio que contrariada. E depois de mais de uma hora de recomendações da M. Rivel ele finalmente conseguiu ir para o salão Comunal por volta da onze horas.

O Salão, apesar do horário, ainda estava um pouco cheio. Quando ele passou pelo buraco do retrato, quase foi sufocado por uma avalanche de abraços que as Grifinórias davam nele. Depois de minutos lutando, conseguiu por fim desvencilhar-se dos abraços de seu fã-clube e se sentou junto dos marotos, que estavam numa mesa bem afastada.

-É incrível como você arranja pretexto para fugir da detenção. – debochou Sirius.

-Eu preferia dois meses de detenção com a Lílian do que uma noite na Ala Hospitalar...É um saco você ficar naquela cama sem fazer nada e ainda por cima tomar aquelas poções horríveis! – disse fazendo uma careta.

Os Marotos riram.

-Vamos ficar aqui, precisamos conversar sobre o Mapa. – sussurrou Sirius.

Esperaram um por uma hora...e por fim todos os outros alunos foram dormir, ficando apenas eles e Lílian mais afastada, entretida com um livro.

-Finalmente. – disse Remo os marotos.

-Não podemos começar a falar...a Lily ainda está aqui!

-Não tem problema, ela nem esta olhando para cá. – falou o Pedro.

Eles ficaram mais juntos e começaram a falar.

-Vamos terminar o mapa. – disse Sirius. – Alguém de nós descobriu alguma passagem e não contou para os amigos? Ou teremos que tomar medidas drásticas... – completou mostrando um vidrinho com um líquido prateado e olhando significativamente para Thiago.

-A poção da verdade, a _Veritaserum!_ – disse Rabicho tremendo de leve. – Onde conseguiu isso Sirius?

-Tive meus meios... – respondeu sorrindo marotamente. – Então Pontas, não vai nos contar onde se escondeu depois da briga com a Evans? Podemos usar a poção se preferir... mas vai ser muito pior, pois acidentalmente podemos perguntar algo mais.

-Certo... eu conto, eu estive na sala Precisa.

-Que pena... – disse Sirius – Pensei que ia ser mais difícil...

-Eu já ouvi falar nessa sala. – falou Remo. – Ela toma a forma do que desejamos.

"O que será que eles tanto conversam?" se perguntou Lily.

-Pontas que maldade... não contar para os amigos uma preciosidade dessas...

-A sala seria o meu refúgio...quando eu não quisesse ver ninguém, nem mesmo vocês.

-Eu entendo o Pontas. – disse Remo. – Às vezes temos que ficar sozinhos com os nossos pensamentos, tem horas que é melhor tomar suas próprias decisões do que ouvir palpites dos amigos...

-Então eu peço para vocês, que quando eu estiver nessa sala...sozinho ou acompanhado – completou com um sorriso maroto. – Não me incomodem, OK?

-OK. – disseram os outros.

-E isso vale para os outros. – disse Sirius num sorriso maroto. – E quem quebrar a promessa terá que tomar isso aqui. – ele balançou a poção. – No meio do salão Principal lotado. E todos ficarão sabendo de alguns segredinhos mais íntimos dos outros...

Os outros fizeram uma careta. Thiago pensou _"Nunca vou beber nada que o Almofadinhas oferecer."._

-Então para ninguém se meter a engraçadinho e inventar de derramar _acidentalmente_ a poção no suco de algum de nós, ela ficará presa numa caixa onde só os quatros juntos poderão abrir.

-Correto. – apoiou Thiago.

-E agora...que tal o Pontas nos mostrar onde fica essa sala?

-Não dá a Evans esta aqui. – disse Pedro.

-Será que ela nunca dorme? – perguntou Sirius e olhou para Thiago com quem dizia _"Faça alguma coisa!"_

"Eles devem estar tramando algo" pensou ela. "Mas eu não vou deixar".

-Leitura interessante não? - sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.

Lílian deu um pulo na cadeira.

-Potter se você quiser me matar, avise logo.

-Te assustei _meu amor?..._Não era minha intenção.

-Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer para não me chamar de meu amor?

-A vida toda se preciso...ou então aceite logo de uma vez.

"Devem ter mandado o Potter aqui para me distrair, mas eu não vou sair...".

-Será que depois da sua interrupção eu posso voltar a minha leitura?

-E o que você está lendo? – perguntou tentando espiar a capa, ainda em pé.

_-Não interessa._

-Calma Lily, só fiz uma pergunta... – e pra raiva da garota ele pegou uma poltrona e se sentou ao lado dela.

-_Potter será que eu posso continuar a ler sem você torrar minha paciência? Porque você não volta a conversar com seus amiguinhos?_

_-Porque eles já foram dormir..._

_-O quê?_ – disse ela surpresa, e seus olhos correram pela sala, não havia mais ninguém além dos dois e pra piorar a situação ele estava novamente com aquela feição marota que sempre fazia quando estavam a sós. –_ Se eles já foram dormir, porque não segue o exemplo deles e me deixa sozinha?_

_-Porque eu não quero te deixar sozinha e achou que eu ia perder essa chance de estar a sós com você?_ – ele sorriu marotamente e se aproximou mais do rosto dela.

"Agarra logo Pontas" pensou Sirius que estava debaixo da capa, junto com Pedro e Remo, assistindo a cena.

-_Potter eu não estou gostando nada dessa conversa... _– disse ela se levantando, mais para seu desespero o Maroto foi mais rápido e ficou na frente dela, com as mãos apoiadas no braço da poltrona.

_-O que você pensa que está fazendo? Eu quero sair daqui!_

_-Só sai com uma condição._

_-Qual?_

_-Essa..._ – com uma das mãos segurou o rosto dela e ainda com a outra num dos braços da poltrona, a beijou .

-POTTER! –gritou irritada.

-Agora pode ir... – disse dando passagem.

-POTTER EU TE ODEIO. – a raiva dela era tanta que ela não reagiu e esqueceu o livro que estava lendo.

Os Marotos saíram debaixo da capa, meio entre risos.

- Pontas você realmente esta _conquistando_ essa garota. – debochou Sirius.

-Ah cala essa boca.

-Já escolheu um nome?

-Nome pro nossos filhos? Ainda não, mais você será o padrinho.

-Não é pros filhos seu burro, é pra você oras. – disse Sirius. – Você não disse "_Eu vou conquistar essa garota ou não me chamo Thiago Potter"... _Comoas coisas vão andando é melhor escolher um nome novo.

Os outros riram.

-Haha, estou morrendo de rir. – disse ele prestes a jogar o livro em Sirius, mas parou a meio caminho, quando lembrou de quem era, olhou a capa...era um livro trouxa e o título era "D'Artangnan e os Três Mosqueteiros.".

-Vamos logo, é a ultima passagem que falta... – disse Pedro.

-Antes eu preciso fazer uma coisa. – ele subiu, guardou o livro e voltou. – Vamos.

Os quatro entraram debaixo da capa( O Remo pesquisou e descobriu um feitiço para alongar um pouco a capa).

-Aqui estamos, sétimo andar, em frente a tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado.

-Como funciona?

-Eu sei que tem que passar três vezes por esse corredor e pensar no que deseja... – disse Lupin franzindo a testa.

-Eu só passei uma... – disse Thiago. – Vai ver porque eu estava pensando fortemente no que desejava que não precisei passar três vezes para ela entender... – concluiu num sorriso maroto.

-Então tente novamente. – disse Sirius.

-Certo.

Thiago se concentrou alguns minutos no que desejaria e passou.

Minutos depois ele apareceu abrindo uma porta.

-Não disse que era desnecessário passar três vezes?

Os outros Marotos entraram, se encontravam no mesmo jardim que Thiago ficara da outra vez.

-Foi aqui que eu fiquei quando briguei com a Lily. – disse ele se sentando num banco.

-Demais. – exclamou Pedro.

-Se nós não a colocássemos no mapa eu ia te matar. – disse Sirius. – Como você não contou uma preciosidade dessas Pontas?

-Isso é que é amigo... – completou Remo.

-Acho que essa foi a última...desde o terceiro ano que exploramos o castelo. Sabemos ele de cor e salteado. Agora vamos a parte pior, fazer o Mapa. – suspirou Sirius.

-Não vai ser tão difícil quanto se transformar em Animago. – disse Thiago olhando para os lados...uma cerva olhava atentamente para ele.

-Aê, Thiago arrasando corações... – pirraçou Sirius.

Os outros riram.

-Será que ela sente que eu me transformo num cervo? – perguntou curioso.

-Porque não tenta? Pode ser sua nova Lily...Se não tem chance como garoto, talvez como cervo seja melhor... Ai, isso dói sabia. – completou ao levar uma pisada da pata de um cervo que olhava feio para ele.

A cerva não estranhou...ele se aproximou aos poucos, ela fez o mesmo...se olharam por alguns minutos, ela passou o pescoço sobre o dele, como um abraço, depois ele fez uma leve reverência e se voltou para os amigos, perto do banco se transformou novamente em um humano e desabou nele.

Os amigos riram. A cerva estava perto dele.

-Arranjou hein? – disse Sirius.

Ele acariciou a cabeça do animal.

-Garanto que como cachorro você não conquista ninguém...se nem como homem esta conseguindo..._da última vez levou um banho._

Os outros riram.

-Seu irmão, Thiago... – disse mudando de assunto, ao avistar um cervo saindo das árvores. – E parece que ele não esta gostando nada de você acariciar a mulher dele...Você não tem sorte mesmo, quando conquista a garota ela já esta comprometida?!

A cerva foi para junto do outro animal, mais sem antes dar uma última olhada em Thiago.

-Vai deixar ela escapar assim Thiago? Não vai duelar para ganhar a garota? Adoraríamos ver uma luta entre dois cervos...

-Não eu prefiro a Lily... – disse ele entre o riso dos outros.

-Eu estou com fome... – disse Pedro e rapidamente avistou uma mesa com algumas comidas ao longe, e correu para lá.

-Será que se desejarmos alguma coisa dentro da sala acontece? – perguntou Remo.

-Não sei...vejamos. Que tal, eu quero que a Lisa apareça agora. – falou Sirius, mais nada aconteceu.

Remo e Thiago riram.

-Talvez a sala não tenha a capacidade de transportar pessoas... – disse Remo. – Somente coisas inanimadas.

-Ah é e o que me diz desses cervos?

Lupin franziu a testa e depois de alguns minutos respondeu.

-Na certa ela não tenha permissão ou capacidade de transportar pessoas...pense nesse caso. A Smilt – os outros dois fizeram careta. – aparece aqui e deseja ver vocês dois pe...

-Tá bom, tá bom entendemos. – disse Sirius checando sua roupa. – Seria realmente constrangedor.

-Ei e se ...

Rapidamente apareceu do lado dele um papel, uma espécie de planta.

-A Planta de Hogwarts, você é um gênio Pontas.

-Eu sei que eu sou Almofadinhas...não precisa repetir.

-Mas será que tem _todas_ as passagens? – perguntou Remo, espiando o Mapa.

-Que tal conferirmos?

-Amanhã à noite nós fazemos isso, já olharam que horas são?

-Nossa, já são três da manhã.

-É e amanhã nós temos aula esqueceram?

-Santo Aluado... Estraga tudo na melhor das horas... – debochou Sirius levantando.

-Rabicho, vamos embora.

Se cobriram com a capa e voltaram para o dormitório.

N/A: E como é de praxe eu sempre dizer isso... Comentem por favor!


	15. O Vencedor

N/A: E cá estou eu com mais um capítulo...

Lilii-Evans – Ah, e quem não consegue resistir aos encantos de Thiago?? Bem, a idéia da cerva veio do nada... Que bom que você gostou.

Adriana Black – Bem o que ele vai fazer com o livro da ruivinha? Bem, segredo. Eu também não imagino ele falando "Um por todos e todos por um", bem para mim o lema deles é "Tudo o que você falar pode, deve e será usado contra você... principalmente se isso me favorecer... Do contrário... Ah, esquece!". Bem, quanto a criação do Mapa do Maroto, eu não imaginava os Marotos saindo à noite com um pergaminho na mão e desenhando cada parte do castelo, foi então que eu tive a idéia (quando eu estava relendo HP5, a parte das reuniões da AD), porque eles não pegam uma planta de Hogwarts na Sala Precisa? Bem, mas é claro que eu dificultei um pouco as coisas...

Laynier – Realmente eu não imaginava que essa cerva ia dar tanto o que falar...

MileEvans – Você é a terceira pessoa que gostou da cerva, quem sabe ela não tenha uma participação em outro capítulo?? Bem, quanto ao Almofadinhas, seria hilário se realmente a Lisa caísse nos braços dele.

Pikena – Ah, quanto ao que o Thiago vai fazer com o livro da Lily, segredo... Se bem que ele nem tem idéia do que vai fazer...

Kimberlly – Ah, que bom que você gostou da fic, eu ainda não terminei de ler a sua... Ando meio sem tempo, mas estou gostando.

MaRi-AlMeIdInHa – Hum quanto à mandar um e-mail, eu mandei... Quanto ao Sirius e Lisa, as coisas entre eles estão andando... O mesmo digo para o Thiago e a Lílian.

Mary-Buffy – Quem bom que você está gostando da fic...

**Cap. 15 – O Vencedor**

-TRIIIIMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mais que...? – disse um Thiago sonolento escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

-Quem foi que... – Sirius se escondeu embaixo das cobertas.

-Ah, não – disse Pedro.

-Ah, sim... – gritou Remo já se levantando. –Nada do que um bom despertador trouxa, magicalmente adaptado para acordar dorminhocos que nem esses três Marotos.

-TRIIIIIIMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Eu quero dormir!

-Dessa forma Hogwarts inteira vai acordar.

-Qual é Aluado desliga esse troço!

-Claro que não! Vocês quiseram ir para a Sala Precisa ontem porque quiseram...

-Mais você também foi!

-É mais não é por causa disso que eu vou chegar atrasado nas aulas muito menos vocês...

-Aluado são sete horas. As aulas só começam oito.

-Não interessa Pontas, vamos acordar... – disse ele abrindo a cortina de todos os outros Marotos, que aos resmungos se levantavam.

-Estamos em pé! – disse Sirius. – Agora dá pra desligar essa merda!

-Não, eu desligo quando vocês se arrumarem.

-Por Merlin, o que nós fizemos de errado pra merecer um amigo tão CDF! E ainda por cima monitor. – disse Sirius.

-É muita decepção para esse pobre coração... – falou Thiago imitando um desmaio.

-Dá pra parar com esse drama de quinta e tratem logo de se aprontar! – disse ele meio risonho.

-Ele esta manchando a imagem dos Marotos. – continuou Sirius com cara de choro e decepção.

-A imagem que em anos construímos com lutas e até hoje preservamos... – disse Thiago, com as mãos no rosto.

-Está descendo pelo ralo, graças a um ami... POF!

Remo, Pedro e Thiago não se agüentaram de tanto rir.

-Muito engraçado Aluado...Vejo que sua pontaria melhorou muito...Mas não é melhor do que a minha... – ele jogou o travesseiro para trás dele. – Não é Pontas? – se virou para ver a cara de Thiago, que foi acertado no rosto.

Thiago por sua vez ia se preparar para jogar no Lupin, quando...

-Ei, isso é covardia, esqueceu que eu estou sem varinha... – falou indignado quando Lupin parou o travesseiro no ar.

-Acharam que eu ia cair nessa novamente? – disse ele colocando o travesseiro novamente em cima da cama.

-Mais foi você que começou... – rebateu Sirius.

Lupin corou, os outros riram, ele pigarreou e respondeu.

-Mais isso não vem ao caso, vamos nos aprontar?

Os outros fizeram cara de desânimo e concordaram.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bom dia Lílian! – disse Thiago.

-Não vejo nada de bom...

-A não ser alguém que esta na sua frente.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Potter, se ego fosse dinheiro você estaria zilhionário.

-Ora Lílian modéstia sua... _Quer sair comigo?_

-Em primeiro lugar: é Evans. E em segundo lugar: Em que língua?

-_Só se for a minha na sua._

_-Ai Potter, você é um cafajeste mesmo._ – disse ela se virando, mais ele tomou a frente.

-_Porquê você não sai comigo? Anda sai comigo!_

_-Você tem algum problema?_

_-Tenho, um deles é entender você._

_-Você quer a resposta em que língua?_

_-Como assim em que língua?_

-_Se você não sabe então eu digo: No, nr, het, nein, no, non, não, nunca, jamais, nem sonhando, nem morta muito menos viva, não estou maluca, negativo... Quer mais?_

_-Claro... que tal um yes, ja, ia, ja, sí, oui, sim, claro, com certeza, agora mesmo, quero sim, positivo, não tenho nada a perder... Porque não?_

Lílian bufou de raiva e saiu, Thiago riu, adorava ver a ruiva irritada.

-Espero que já tenha escolhido seu nome...

-Claro que eu escolhi. – disse ainda olhando para o buraco do retrato por onde Lílian tinha saído.

-Qual foi então? – disse Sirius.

-_James._

Remo riu, e Pedro ficou sem entender nada da conversa que Sirius e Thiago estavam tendo.

-Dá no mesmo Pontas, Thiago e James têm o mesmo significado, só que são em línguas diferentes.

-Você não disse que era pra eu ir escolhendo um novo nome? Então...aí esta.

-E o que significa James? – perguntou Pedro curioso.

-_Aquele que tenta conquistar a ruivinha e nunca consegue.–_ disse Sirius.

-É mesmo? – disse Pedro.

Thiago e Remo riram.

-É claro que não Pedro. – disse Remo.

-_Significa ' aquele que vence, o vencedor'..._ – dizendo isso ele se virou para os outros com um sorriso maroto. – Que tal jogarmos bomba de bosta na mochila do Ranhoso?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tenho uma noticia boa e uma ruim. – disse Remo saindo da capa. – Qual delas querem saber primeiro?

-Qualquer uma.

-A boa é que a planta de Hogwarts esta completa... E alguém aqui é bom desenhista?

-E porque alguém tem que ser bom desenhista? – perguntou Pedro curioso.

-Esse planta não aceita nenhum tipo de feitiço, vamos ter que desenha-la em outro pergaminho.

Todos olharam para Thiago.

-_O que é que estão olhando?_ – disse ele levantando a sobrancelha.

-Se vira. – disse os três ao mesmo tempo. Remo jogou o mapa e Sirius um pergaminho.

-Boa noite Pontas... – disse Remo.

-Ei, ei, ei... espera um minuto... Sou _eu_ quem vou desenhar isso tudo _sozinho?_ – disse abrindo o planta que ele pegou na sala Precisa.

-Eu não tenho talento nenhum para desenho. – falou Remo rindo.

-Eu não sei desenhar nem um traço. – falou Pedro.

-Caro Pontas... – disse Sirius rindo marotamente. – Não é você mesmo que se gaba por saber desenhar muito bem? Pois então, nos mostre seu talento... – Sirius soltou um longo bocejo. – Até amanhã.

Thiago suspirou.

-Vocês me pagam... – dizendo isso começou a desenhar o Mapa do Maroto.

N/A: Pequeno esse capitúlo não? Mas farei o possível para postar o outro amanhã... Beijos e comentem por favor.


	16. Juro Solenemente Que Não Pretendo Fazer ...

N/A: Como prometido, aqui está o capítulo, e bem, para quem achou o outro pequeno, esse daqui é um pouco maior...

Mari-Almeidinha – Bem, ele só realmente começam a namorar no sétimo ano e como a Lily é extremamente orgulhosa, ela vai demorar um pouco para admitir esse sentimento. Ah, e ele não encontra com a Lily essa noite... Se não ele não terminaria o mapa ( hehehe). Eu também assisti chiquititas... somente os dois primeiros anos, bem, mas agora ando meio sem tempo. Quanto ao MSN, é: (letyciangel)(arroba)(hotmail).(com) É que o não aceita e-mails nem sytes

Adriana Black – É, coitado do Pontas... Desenhar aquele mapa TODO sozinho... Mas valeu a pena, ficou perfeito!

Isabelle Potter – Nha, não tem problema... Quanto a Stripped, eu terminei de ler ontem...

Mile-Evans – Eu realmente achei minúsculo... Mas que bom que você gostou! Realmente a idéia, assim como todas as outras, veio do nada.

Laynier – VOCÊ SONHOU COM A CERVA!! (O.O) Poxa, ela realmente fez sucesso... Acho que vou colocar um capítulo com ela mais à frente... Quanto ao Seboso Snape apanhar legal... Bem, mas para a frente. Nossa, uma das suas fics, favoritas? Fico lisonjeada.

Lily Potter Black – Você acha lindo o Pontas bravo? Eu também... Posso deixar o nosso querido Pontas, bravinho mais vezes...

Pikena – Realmente, foi sacanagem da parte deles terem feito isso com o Thi... Bem, quanto a ele saber desenhar bem... Ele ficou desenhando um pomo de ouro com as inicias L.E. no exame de DCAT em HP5, então eu resolvi utilizar essa informação, como se ele soubesse realmente desenhar bem!

Lilii-Evans – Realmente, às vezes eu sou bem irônica... ( todos falam isso).Essa parte das respostas em diversas línguas surgiu do nada...

Bem, acho que é só... Beijos para todos os que estão lendo a fic...

**Cap. 16 – Juro Solenemente Que Não PretendoFazer Nada de Bom**

-Vamos acorda-lo? – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente, olhando para o cortinado da cama de Thiago.

-Deixa o Pontas, Almofadinhas, ele fez um bom trabalho. – disse Remo olhando o Mapa. – Até mais do que devia... – disse passando o bilhete escrito com a fina letra do Maroto – ...ele voltou quase quatro horas da manhã, deve estar exausto.

_"Meros Mortais,_

_Modéstia a parte, eu me superei... O meu desenho ficou demais._

_Para não terem o trabalho de pegar os livros na seção restrita, eu fui até lá e copiei os feitiços que precisamos, as anotações estão na Precisa, a chave da sala esta em cima do Mapa... E nem inventem de começar o Mapa sem o Pontas ouviram? E Aluado...Pelo Amor de Merlin, não bota aquele troço para despertar não... Tenha pena desse pobre alma que ficou até quatro horas da manhã acordado desenhando humildemente o mapa...( hehehe)_

_Malfeito Feito."_

-Tá, apesar de meu lado maroto falar mais alto, vamos dar um descanso a esse marmanjo. – disse Sirius, e por final sorriu marotamente. – Mas só até pegarmos tudo o que precisamos para fazer o Mapa.

Os dois decidiram tomar café e depois passaram na biblioteca para pegar os livros restantes.

* * *

-Então, o que vamos fazer... – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente. – Gritar no ouvido dele, Ligar seu: MTASDA_("Maldito Troço Aniquilador dos Sonos e Descansos Alheios"),_ ou jogar um balde de água fria? Qual dos três seria pior para o nosso amigo?

-Deixe-me pensar... O grito esta descartado (Não quero gastar minhas cordas vocais acordando o Pontas)... Sou mais meu despertador.

-_Desapertador?_ Que diabos é isso?

-É o meu: MTASDA... Se você tivesse feito estudo dos Trouxas saberia que isso é um despertador.

-Não, acho que a água é melhor. – falou Pedro.

-Então... – disseram Remo e Sirius pegando dois baldes cheios d'água e jogando em Thiago.

-REMO LUPIN E SIRIUS BLACK!

Os três riram.

-Oi Pontas, bom dia para você também... – falou Sirius.

-O FATO DE EU QUERER SER ACORDADO NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE EU QUERO PULAR O LEVANTAR E IR LOGO PARA O BANHO!

-Você mesmo disse para não usarmos o MTASDA, então decidimos acorda-lo com água fria. – disse Remo com ar inocente.

-Eu preferia um simples , "THIAGO, HORA DE ACORDAR!."

-Eu achei que o nosso veado aqui precisava de um banho.

Thiago pegou o travesseiro encharcado e jogou em Sirius.

-Não é veado Sirius, é cervo, CERVO.

-Pra mim dá no mesmo. – disse ele devolvendo o travesseiro para Thiago, que se desviou e o travesseiro acabou batendo na cabeceira da cama, jogando água para todos os lados.

Thiago se levantou.

-Agora que vocês tiveram a _brilhante idéia_ de me acordar com água... e minha cama ficou ensopada peço _gentilmente_ que a deixem sequinha novamente. – ele sorriu marotamente e foi tomar um banho quente.

-Não vá inventar de morar no banheiro Pontas. – disse Remo enquanto secava a cama de Thiago.

-A única pessoa que quando entra no banheiro e parece que não vai sair mais é o Sirius, Aluado. – disse antes de fechar a porta.

---

-Só temos um problema... – disse Thiago, enquanto desciam a escada do dormitório – Minha varinha está com a Lily.

Os outros três se entreolharam.

-Então esta é a sua chance de consegui-la. – disse Sirius apontando para Lílian, que estava junto com suas amigas. – Lisa amor. – completou num sorriso maroto, enquanto Remo se dirigia a Ana.

-Amor? E você conhece essa palavra Black? – disse ela sorrindo marotamente.

-Soube da existência dela quanto te conheci.

-Aprendeu essa frase com quem?

-Que tal me dar um outro beijo de boa sorte? – disse ele mudando de assunto e agarrando pela cintura.

-Eu podia te dar outra coisa. – disse ela numa voz sensual.

-O que por exemplo? – disse ele deixando 'acidentalmente' a mão deslizar para as nádegas da garota.

-Isso. – disse ela sorrindo e fingindo que ia beijar o garoto, mas em lugar disso deu um belo tapa na cara de Sirius.

-Ai, essa doeu. – disse passando a mão no lugar que ela batera, os outros que estavam presentes riram.

-Eu devia ter dado muito mais pelo seu atrevimento. – disse ela tentando esconder um sorriso maroto. – Zonas entre a cintura e as coxas e o busto são proibidas Sirius Black. – dizendo isso foi embora.

-Eu realmente não entendo essa garota. – disse olhando para Pedro que deu de ombros.

* * *

-... _Lisa Amor._ – completou num sorriso maroto enquanto Remo se dirigia a Ana.

_"Sirius Black é tão agradável"_ pensou Thiago ironicamente e desceu para falar com Lílian.

-Lily... – disse ele pegando-a pelo braço, enquanto ela seguia para tomar café.

-O que foi Potter? – disse se virando para olhar para ele.

-Podemos conversar? – ela levantou a sobrancelha e rapidamente ele completou. – Se eu não me comportar direito pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

-O que quiser? – ela pareceu considerar.

-Sem restrições. Até me fazer...argh... _abraçar o Ranhoso_. – ele completou com uma careta, o que fez a garota sorrir. "_E que sorriso!"_ pensou Thiago. – E então topa?

-Ok. – disse ela e ele a levou para uma sala vazia.

-É bem... Será que você pode me devolver a minha varinha só por hoje? – falou esperando bomba de volta.

-Claro que NÃO!

-Qual é Lily? Amanhã é o último dia. Você podia abrir mão só uma vez! Eu prometo que não vou fazer nada contra o Seboso.

-E quem me diz que você vai cumprir com a sua promessa?

-Eu já traí sua confiança alguma vez?

-Já.

-Quando?

-Naquela noite em que eu te peguei me acariciando enquanto dormia.

-Naquele dia? Ora Lílian o que tem de mais uma pessoa acariciar os cabelos da outra?

-Tem quando essa pessoa é Thiago Potter.

-Você me odeia tanto assim?

-O que você acha?

-Se eu quissesse fazer alguma coisa com você já teria feito a muito tempo, pois oportunidades não me faltaram. – ele sorriu marotamente. – _Quer oportunidade melhor do que essa?_

-Potter, eu não estou gostando nada desse seu sorriso. – falou ela tentando abrir a porta, em vão. E pra piorar a situação ela estava sem varinha.

-Procurando por isso? – disse ele segurando a chave.

-Abra essa porta agora, senão eu grito.

-Eu já disse, eu não vou fazer nada. – disse ele se entando numa cadeira. – Dá pra deixar o seu lado Maroto falar mais alto ao menos uma vez? Qual é Lily, ninguém, além de nós dois vai ficar sabendo que você me deu.

Ela não disse nada, apenas ficou mirando a porta.

-Tudo bem. – disse ele cruzando as pernas por cima da mesa. – Tenho todo o tempo do mundo para obter sua resposta.

Dez minutos depois...

-Então se decidiu?

-Tá bom Potter! –disse irritada. – Eu te dou a sua varinha, agora eu quero sair daqui!

-Certo. – disse ele abrindo a porta e seguindo a garota.

---

-Te espero aqui embaixo. – falou enquanto ele subia as escadas.

_"Então você vai esperar a vida toda, pois desse dormitório eu não saio, e ele não vai poder subir!"._

_-Lily, Lily... Mero engano seu._ – disse ele entrando pela janela que estava aberta e descendo da vassoura, a garota deu um pulo do susto que levou –_ Pra enganar Thiago Potter, só outro._

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Tá Potter, toma sua varinha e vê se para de me encher o saco.

-Eu sabia que você não ia recusar um pedido meu. – disse ele piscando o olho para ela e saindo por onde veio.

* * *

-Finalmente Pontas... – disse Sirius emburrado enquanto Thiago chegava. – Conseguiu?

-E você acha que a Lily consegue me negar alguma coisa?

-Tirando sair com você e o resto... Não.

Os outros riram e Thiago sorriu marotamente.

- A propósito Sirius, seu rosto está vermelho... – disse ele passando a mão na própria bochecha. – _Bem aqui_.

Os outros riram.

-É, a Lisa tem uma mão _bem pesada..._ – disse Remo rindo.

-Eu é que o diga. – disse Sirius emburrado. – Vamos logo terminar esse mapa esta bem?

Eles seguiram para a Sala Precisa sobre os risos de Thiago e Remo.

---

Entraram na Precisa, ela agora estava com uma mesa redonda, com quatro cadeiras e com algumas estantes contendo vários livros, os quatro depositaram o que vinham segurando em cima da mesa e se sentaram.

-Aqui estão todos os livros, vamos começar? – disse Remo.

-Podemos começar com os feitiços _anti's..._ – falou Sirius. – Depois partimos para o de mostrar as pessoas e por último o de deixar nossos_ recadinhos._

Os quatro se levantaram, agora só faltava a última parte do Mapa.

-E agora..._Wesenmenschlich (Essência Humana)_ – disseram os quatro juntos, com a varinha na cabeça, ao retirarem uma gota dourada era vista na ponta da varinha de cada um deles e por fim, se entreolharam e tocaram com a ponta da varinha no pergaminho.

Um brilho dourado surgiu no pergaminho e depois sumiu, ficaram todos em silêncio, Thiago foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

-Será que deu certo?

-Não custa tentar não é? – disse Sirius. – Qual de nós terá a honra?

-Eu. – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Então... – disse Thiago apontando a varinha para o pergaminho. – Iremos os quatro.

-Um, dois, três..._Juro Solenemente Que Não Pretendo Fazer Nada de Bom._

Segundos depois, linhas de tintas muito finas apareceram onde a varinha dos quatro tocaram, rapidamente reconheceram a letra de Remo escrita com tinta verde.

_**Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas,  
Fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores ,  
Têm a honra de apresentar,**_

_**O MAPA DO MAROTO**_

-Um dos maiores feitos dos Marotos, a não ser é claro, a Animagia... "O Mapa do Maroto". – disse Sirius.

-Nós somos demais. – disse Pedro.

-Que preconceito é esse comigo? – disse Thiago fingindo indignação. – Eu fui o _último._

-Ordem de idade Pontas, você é o_ caçula_ do grupo, então fica por último.

Ele cruzou os braços e murmúrio um "_grande coisa"_ e olhou para o mapa que agora mostrava os terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Ih, tem alguma coisa errada nesse mapa... _O Seboso no chuveiro?_ Desde quando ele conhece o caminho de lá?

Os outros riram.

-E o que você me diz disso? – disse Remo apontando para um pontinho com o nome Lílian Evans, que estava na biblioteca.

-E olhe, aqui estamos nós. – falou Pedro mal contendo o entusiasmo.

-É a primeira parte esta ok. – disse Lupin. – Vejamos... _Malfeito Feito._

Rapidamente o mapa ficou em branco. Ele pegou o pergaminho e amassou.

-Ficou maluco? – falou Pedro.

-Estamos testando Pedro, viu? Não aconteceu nada... – completou ao ver o papel que a minutos estivera amassado, agora estava lisinho.

-E se acontecer o Pontas pode muito bem desenha-lo novamente...

-_Vai sonhando Almofadinhas..._

E depois desse se seguiram outros testes: eles pisaram, queimaram, molharam, escreveram, cuspiram, rasgaram( quer dizer, tentaram rasgar), jogaram bombas de bosta, passaram tinta permanente... E o Mapa continuou intacto.

-Realmente nós superamos nossas expectativas... _Eu, Thiago Potter, aluno da grifinória, exigo que mostre seu conteúdo._ – disse batendo com a varinha no Mapa.

Como se alguém estivesse escrevendo, começaram a surgir palavras na superfície do Mapa, Thiago reconheceu rapidamente a letra dele.

_" O Sr. Pontas diz que é uma honra uma pessoa tão ilustre, inteligente, bonita, charmosa, perfeita, incrível, maravilhosa, linda, divina, encantadora, extraordinária, grandiosa... tenha tocado nesse pergaminho, mais sente muito em não poder mostrar nada..."_

Thiago sorriu e os outros reviraram os olhos. Agora a letra de Lupin substituía a de Thiago.

_"O Sr. Aluado discorda do Sr. Pontas e diz que o Sr. Thiago Potter não é esse poço de inteligência todo, nem é tão ilustre assim...e não é nenhuma honra ter que responder para alguém tão cabeça-dura, com o cérebro do tamanho de uma azeitona e um ego maior do que um elefante."_

Thiago fez uma careta e os outros riram. A corrida letra de Sirius se fez presente.

_"O Sr. Almofadinhas diz que perante ele, o Sr. Thiago Potter não passa de um mísero grão no universo e pede 'gentilmente' para ele cair fora e não meter esse focinho de cervo onde não é chamado."_

-Pelo menos você não falou veado. – disse Thiago rindo com os outros.

Agora era a vez da de Rabicho.

_"O Sr. Rabicho queria acrescentar que o Sr. Thiago tem coisa melhor para fazer do que ficar querendo meter os olhos onde não deve."_

-Nossa. – disse Remo se recompondo dos risos. – Ficamos aqui o dia todo, já são sete horas.

-Vamos voltar, talvez ainda dê para a gente pegar o jantar. – disse Thiago guardando o Mapa no bolso.

* * *

Lílian estava juntos das amigas, que não paravam de se perguntar onde os Marotos estavam... Pois não eram vistos desde de manhã.

_"Aposto que estão tramando algo... Não acredito que o Remo como monitor se submeta a isso... Ele devia contraria-los e não apóia-los e participar das façanhas... Eu não devia ter dado a varinha do Potter..."._

Estava completamente absorta em seus pensamentos quando foi despertada por quatros pessoas que entravam correndo pelo saguão de entrada e pararam ofegantes ao lado dela.

-Boa... Noite... Garotas. – disse Sirius ofegante.

-Remo Lupin, onde é que o Senhor estava esse tempo todo? – disse Ana indignada.

-Ana, meu... amor... me... deixa... respirar...um pouco. – disse ele se sentando ao lado dela.

-Boa... noite... Lily. – disse Thiago, e pra raiva da garota se sentou ao lado dela.

-O que foi que vocês andaram aprontando? – disse ela levantando a sobrancelha.

-Nada. – responderam os quatro juntos.

-E onde vocês se enfiaram o dia todo? – disse Lisa olhando para Sirius.

-Cara Lisa, coisas de Maroto... – disse ele sorrindo.

-Essas coisas de Maroto não envolve mulheres, não é? – disse Ana levantando uma sobrancelha para Remo, a garota estava uma fera. – Por acaso foi uma _festinha _particular?

-Claro que não An, eu nunca trairia você.

-E porque não me conta o que é que você estavam fazendo Remo Lupin?

Sirius e Thiago se entreolharam, não tinham pensado em uma desculpa para dar às garotas, até mesmo porque não tinham nada com elas, mais esqueceram completamente de Ana, e parecia que Lupin também.

-Assuntos pessoais... – disse Thiago pegando umas torradas e colocando no prato, encarando Lílian, que tinha uma expressão desconfiada no rosto.

Ana e Lisa fecharam a cara. Remo e Sirius suspiraram.

-Qual é Ana! Você não vai querer ficar sem falar comigo só por causa disso não é?

-Porque não? – ela levantou a sobrancelha.

-Você não confia em mim?

-Claro que confio!

-Então porque esse drama todo? – falou irritado.

_-Eu não estou fazendo drama!_

-Então eu não sei o que é isso. – falou ele sarcástico.

-Nós só estávamos...

-_Não se meta Thiago. _– falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-_Eu não digo mais nada._ – falou se voltando para Lily, que percebia um pergaminho saindo das vestes do maroto.

-Ei, o que é isso? – disse ela puxando o mapa.

Pedro tremeu de leve, Remo parou de discutir com Ana, e Sirius e Thiago se entreolharam.

-Só um pergaminho... – falou Thiago calmamente.

-E pra quê você queria um pergaminho em branco se você nem mesmo está com pena? – disse Lílian desconfiada apalpando as vestes do maroto para ver se havia mais alguma coisa.

-Porque não para escrever? – ele respondeu de volta.

-_Acho que isso ainda fica na minha mão._ – disse Lílian tirando a varinha do bolso do maroto e guardando no dela.

-Pode continuar a apalpar se quiser, te deixo fazer isso e muito mais... _o que acha?_ – completou sorrindo marotamente.

-Você não se importa se eu ficar com ele e... – disse ela guardando no bolso, ignorando o comentário de Thiago.

-Não! – gritou Pedro, enquanto Sirius e Thiago se entreolharam e depois, juntamente com Remo, lançaram um olhar mortífero para Rabicho.

-Ah... Então isso é importante... – ela abriu um sorriso maroto.

-O que será que isso aqui está escondendo... – disse ela apanhando a varinha enquanto as outras se aproximavam, Thiago e Sirius sorriam falsamente, Remo assobiava e Pedro devorava uma torta de chocolate.

-Vá em frente. – disse ele alargando o sorriso quando viu que ela olhava receosa para o pergaminho.

"Mal caminho Pontas" pensou Sirius.

-_Eu, Lílian Evans, Grifinória, peço que mostre seu conteúdo._

_"O Sr. Pontas diz que a Sta Lílian Evans é linda, maravilhosa, perfeita, divina, inteligente, gostosa, bonita... mas sente muito, pois não pode fazer nada por ela..."_

_"O Sr. Aluado diz para a Sta Evans para deixar suas belas madeixas ruivas fora disso."_

_"O Sr. Almofadinhas diz que é para a Sta Evans deixar de olhar o que é dos outros e cuidar da própria vida. Porque tem coisas melhor para fazer do que meter o nariz onde não é chamada."_

_"O Sr. Rabicho se pergunta se a Sta Evans perdeu alguma coisa aqui, pois ele acha que não... então dá o fora."._

"Ai Meu Deus, agora a Lílian explode" pensou Sirius, enquanto Thiago sorria e Remo olhava para outro lado.

A reação de Lílian foi completamente contrária a que os Marotos esperavam... ela começou a rir, juntamente com as outras.

-Vocês realmente não têm mais o que inventar não é? – disse Lisa ainda rindo. – O que pretendiam com isso?

-Atazanar a vida do Ranhoso... – disse Sirius rindo ao ver que a garota sorria, um sorriso magnífico por sinal. – Iríamos tomar 'emprestado' um trabalho dele e trocaríamos por esse pergaminho, então ele... ao ver seu trabalho em branco e a Ambel lançando um olhar mortífero para que entregasse logo, tentaria em vão fazer com que seu precioso trabalho aparecesse...

Os outros riram.

-Mais como vocês já sabem... perdeu totalmente a graça. – disse Thiago num tom indignado.

-Gastamos uma tarde inteirinha para nada... – completou Remo.

-Merlin... _como o Dumbledore transforma um ser desse em um monitor..._ – disse Lílian revirando os olhos, o que fez com que os outros rissem e Remo ficou totalmente corado, piorando a situação quando Ana deu um beijo daqueles nele. – _Acho que ele não devia estar em sã consciência..._

-Lily, antes de ser monitor ele era um Maroto... suas raízes falam mais alto. – falou Sirius.

-Desculpem por estragar a façanha de vocês... – disse Lílian devolvendo o Mapa.– Já vi que vocês não têm jeito mesmo... – falou derrotada.

-Que tal mais um mês de detenção? – disse ele num sorriso maroto. – Seria como um encontro o que acha?

-_Bem..._ – falou pensativa, enquanto Thiago aguardava: "Será que ela finalmente ia aceitar?" – _Esse seria um encontro com você ou com o seu grandioso ego?_

Os outros riram.

-_Qual dos dois você achar melhor... _– disse se aproximando dela e falando no ouvido.

-_Acho que não preciso me dar ao trabalho de te dizer a resposta não é? –_ ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e saiu. – _Ah..._ – disse ela voltando. – _Não se esqueçam da detenção de hoje._

-_Como eu poderia me esquecer de uma coisa tão importante como essa? _– disse Thiago sorrindo, enquanto Lílian saía, depois se voltou para o prato com um olhar sonhador...

_-Ela é linda sabiam..._ – disse Sirius juntando as mãos e fazendo uma cara de bobo.

-Ah, cala essa boca Sirius. – disse ele jogando uma torrada no amigo.

-_Assim eu fico com ciúmes._ – disse Lisa abraçando o Maroto.

-_Ciúmes... Lisa amor, eu sabia que você me amava. _– disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

-Eu não digo amor... digo apenas que não gosto de ver o que se diz ser _meu _cachorrinho indo atrás de outra garota. – respondeu ela meio corada. – Tchau... –disse ela dando um beijo no rosto e saindo rapidamente.

-Aluado... – falou Sirius brincando. – Agarre menos e coma mais, tem menores como o Pontas na mesa esqueceu?

Remo e Ana, que estavam se beijando coraram, enquanto Thiago fechava a cara e jogava mais torradas no outro.

-Ora Almofadinhas... aposto que você adoraria estar no meu lugar... – ele sorriu marotamente e recebeu um tapa de Ana, que estava mais vermelha que os cabelos de Lilian.

-Digamos que eu gostaria, mais a pessoa não esta mais aqui para eu poder fazer isso... _A não ser que você queira me emprestar a Ana... _– sorriu marotamente.

-_Vai sonhando..._ – disse ele sorrindo.

-_Claro, sonhar faz parte da essência humana..._ – disse num suspiro.

-É minha impressão ou o Almofadinhas anda muito filosófico ultimamente? – comentou Pontas num sorriso.

_-É, o que o amor não faz com uma pessoa. _– comentou Sirius num sussurro.

N/A: Ah, como sempre eu digo, comentem please... e o próximo capítulo será postado segunda feira.


	17. O Último Dia da Detenção

Oiê... Finalmente livre de estudos... Graças a Deus. Bem, eu podia cantar, mas percebi algumas nuvens cobrindo a lua e como o tempo está tão lindo, é melhor não arriscar...

Vamos aos comentários.

Laynier – Sonhar com o mapa? Acredite, essa parte do capítulo veio de um sonho... Imagine a cena, eu acordando no meio da noite e escrevendo essa parte no papel... Coisa de maluca mesmo. Eu também imaginei ela parecida com o Bambi. Quanto a Snape no banheiro, tenho a ligeira impressão de que ele tenha se perdido mesmo, rs.

Mile-Evans – Me superando? Nossa, obrigada… Eu realmente adorei escrever aquela parte, principalmente a do Pontas.

Pikena – Você gostou? Que bom, eu me diverti muito escrevendo esse cap ( bem e qual é o que eu não me divirto??).

Silverghost – Ah, obrigada!!!/ olhos brilhando/ Não preciso repetir que eu sou tua fã não? Mas eu repito, sou tua fã!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo...

Adriana Black – Realmente, se fosse armado não sairia melhor... rs. Realmente eles são marotos e marotos são bons mentirosos, não?? Quanto ao destino da Lisa e da Ana, realmente eu não sei... Pensei em mata-las ;;, ou quem sabe... bem, não tenho certeza.

Bem, beijos para todos os que estão lendo a fic e perdões se eu esqueci de alguém.

**Cap. 17 – O Ultimo Dia da Detenção**

-É hoje? – disse Sirius.

-Hoje o quê Almofadinhas? – disse Thiago fingindo estar surpreso.

-O ultimo dia da detenção...Não vai tentar nada? Se quiser eu posso ajudar... – concluiu marotamente.

-Tenho tudo sobre controle...Apenas eu quero que você durma novamente.

-Farei isso com o maior prazer...

-Ou se preferir finja que não está se sentindo bem. – ele sorriu.

-Como assim? – disse Sirius desconfiando de Thiago.

-Eu podia te azarar? Sei lá uma azaração simples. Que não cause dano. Talvez só pra desmaiar, ou quem sabe quebrar uns ossos.

Sirius fez uma careta.

-Você não faria isso comigo não é Pontas?

-Claro que faria. – disse ele puxando a varinha do bolso, Sirius fez o mesmo, quer dizer...tentou fazer, pois ela não estava lá.

-Mais qu... – ele olhava para a cara que Thiago fazia, realmente não era de alguém que estava brincando e sim de uma pessoa que falava seriamente. – Você não faria isso comigo não é Thiago, você não esta no seu juízo perfeito, se acalme – falou ele recuando.

-Estou perfeitamente normal Sirius... _Crucios!_ (N/A: Ele falou errado de propósito).– disse Thiago.

Ele fechou os olhos, mais não aconteceu nada, depois quando abriu viu que Thiago estava deitado na cama se acabando de rir.

-Mais ...o q...?

Para surpresa maior do Maroto, Thiago quebrou a varinha.

-Isso é só um graveto...Sirius. Se esqueceu que minha varinha esta com a Lily?

-Seu filho da mãe – disse ele irritado avançando pra cima do amigo.

-Ah o Amor é lindo! – disse Remo chegando, a cena era realmente engraçada, Sirius estava em cima de Thiago segurando sua gravata e a outra mão pronta para dar um murro, enquanto Thiago estava com as mãos nos ombros de Sirius tentando tira-lo de cima dele.

Eles dois se levantaram e falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-É ruim hein...Ta me estranhando Aluado?

-Se vocês se gostam pra quê mentir, eu entendo. – disse ele sorrindo marotamente. – Não tenho preconceito, só não quero que me paquerem, pois vocês formam um _lindo casal. Quem diria hein, escondendo a verdadeira opção por trás de uma fama de galinha._

-Hahaha, muito engraçado. – disse Thiago.

-Olha minha cara de alegre. – falou Sirius com cara de nojo.

Os três Marotos riram.

-Cadê o Rabicho?

-Pra variar está comendo. – disse Remo. – A propósito vocês não vão ter uma detenção hoje?

-É mais só daqui a uma hora. – falou Sirius.

-Teremos que limpar o vestiário da Grifinória.

-Mais ele não está tão sujo assim está? – perguntou Remo.

-Estaria se não fossem invadidos por pelúcios... – respondeu Sirius.

-Deve estar uma zona. – falou Thiago.

* * *

E realmente estava.

-Foram pelúcios ou um tornado que invadiu o vestiário? – ironizou Sirius.

Os armários estavam abertos e o chão estava coberto de lama, as toalhas espalhadas pelo chão todas sujas, as cadeiras estavam espalhadas pelo lugar e os vidros das janelas estavam cheio de traços de lama.

-Eles deviam pagar para a gente, afinal nos tornamos faxineiros oficiais de Hogwarts.

-Claro, quem manda aprontar Potter. – disse Lílian. – Agora arquem com as conseqüências.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Agora você esta falando igualzinho a minha mãe.

-Menos conversa e mais trabalho. – disse entregando as vassouras, flanelas e esfregões.

-Só mais uma pergunta...Nós vamos ter que lavar as toalhas também?

-Não seria má idéia... – disse ela se sentando e abrindo um livro grosso e começando a ler, parando de vez em quando para olhar para os Marotos.

* * *

_-Lily?_

_-O que é..._ – a garota corou fortemente, Thiago estava com os cabelos molhados e com uma toalha enrolada no quadril. – _Mais o q-que, hã?_ " Porque eu estou gaguejando" pensou com raiva.

Thiago sorriu ao ver a garota com as bochechas da cor dos cabelos.

-_O vestiário estava uma zona, eu fiquei todo sujo, resolvi tomar um banho._ – disse se aproximando. – _É proibido agora?_ – completou sorrindo ao ver o cosntrangimento da garota "Pelo menos atração ela sente." Pensou.

-_Po-potter vista uma roupa. _– "Ai que raiva!Maldito gaguejo" – E na- não se a-aproxime. – disse se levantando. " E porque eu tenho que ficar olhando para o corpo dele. Ai, Merlin! Apesar de ser tão arrogante o corpo dele é tão... Ai para, para Lílian Evans, esse cara é o idiota do Potter, o garoto mais go...galinha de Hogwarts.".

-_Ca-cadê o Black?_

-_Tomando banho. –_ disse ele agora de frente para a garota.

-_Mas..._

-_Cumprimos nossa tarefa, temos direito a um descanso e..._ – disse ele encurralando Lílian entre ele e o banco. - _...um pouco de diversão não?_

-_Potter, o qu..._ – disse ela virando o rosto e fechando os olhos, xingava ela e todas as partes do seu corpo por não estarem obedecendo seus comandos.

-_Não lhe vem nada na mente?_ – disse ele segurando-a pela cintura e beijando seu pescoço.

-_Po-Potter, para com isso... _– disse com a voz falhando.

-_Não me diga que você não esta gostando._ – disse ele sussurrando no ouvido dela e roçando os lábios levemente pela bochecha até chegar na boca beijando-a de leve e depois aprofundando o beijo, empurrando-a para os armários, deslizando uma das mãos até as pernas e começando a levanta-la...

_"Vamos Lílian, reaja, é isso que ele quer, que você fique atraída por ele, te use e depois jogue fora."_

-_Ai, que merda._ – disse Thiago se ajoelhando e segurando 'aquilo'.

-_Digamos que eu gostei..._ – disse ela sem pensar. – Mas gostei mais ainda do que acabei de fazer. – dizendo isso ela se abaixou, pegou o livro e encarou o maroto nos olhos. – Bye, bye, _Dom Juan!_

Lílian saiu, mais sem antes dar mais uma olhada no corpo escultural do Maroto. Thiago riu.

_-Lílian, pra quê resistir?_ – disse ele mais para si do que pra garota, que a essa altura já estava no meu do campo, sentindo as sensações que Thiago deixara nela.

-Pelo meu ver. – disse Sirius chegando e vendo Thiago ainda ajoelhado. – Ou as sensações foram 'intensas', ou a Lílian queria te deixar sem futuros descendentes... – disse rindo.

-Digamos que as duas estão certas, mais a segunda foi mais dolorosa. – disse num meio sorriso.

-Pontas, você realmente esta conquistando essa garota... – ele sorriu pra o amigo. – _Conquistando a raiva dela._

_-Ah, cala essa boca! Pelo menos atração eu sei que ela sente, afinal qual a mulher que resiste a um corpo como esse?_

_-Comparado ao meu, Hogwarts inteira._

_-Não sei qual dos dois tem o maior ego..._

-_Aluado?_ – disseram os dois.

-Não a mãe Joana.

-Não sabia que você mudou de nome. – disse Sirius. – Quis entrar na onda do "James"?

-Pelo menos James é melhor do que Joana, ainda mais para homem. – disse ele rindo.

-Mais o que é que você esta fazendo aqui?

-_Não resisti a tentação de ver vocês dois... estava morrendo de saudades..._ – disse ele debochando.

-_Desculpa por deixar meu lobinho esperando por tanto tempo..._ – disse Thiago com a voz muito parecida com a da Ana.

-Fala logo Pontas, o que foi que você fez para a Lily?

-Como foi que ela estava? – perguntou curioso.

-_Acho que vou ter que ceder meu apelido para ela..._

O maroto sorriu.

* * *

-Olha só quem esta chegando... – disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto, no que Thiago se virou para ver quem era... Um conjunto de cabelos vermelhos se aproximava, alargando o sorriso, o maroto passou a mão pelos cabelos. Achou isso muito mais interessante do que o empadão de carne que estava comendo, coisa que não passou despercebida por Pedro que afanou um pedaço enorme do prato de Thiago, no que Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Você só sabe comer Rabicho?

-T cosa meor? –falou Pedro de boca cheia.

Ele tornou a revirar os olhos, e agora passava a procurar um conjuto de cabelos castanhos-claros de uma certa garota. Enquanto Thiago continuava sorrindo para Lílian.

-Boa tarde, Lily.

-Potter, cadê o meu livro?

-Seu livro? – perguntou Thiago franzindo o cenho.

-Não Potter, meu sapato... você é surdo ou o quê?

-Está lá em cima, no meu dormitório... se quiser podemos busca-lo agora mesmo. – disse num sorriso maroto.

-_Eu preferia voar em testrálios a entrar naquele dormitório com você!_

-Nós poderíamos terminar o que fizemos ontem...

Ele sorriu, Lílian estava vermelha, Thiago não sabia se de vergonha ou raiva, ou as duas coisas...o maroto decidiu ficar com a segunda opção.

-Não se preocupe Lílian, à noite eu te devolvo... Você não vai querer que eu suba só pra buscar um livro não é?

Ela suspirou.

-Tá bom Potter, só espero que ele esteja do jeito que eu deixei.

-Pode ter certeza, minha que...

-Lílian, Lily eu até _posso_ aceitar… _A muito tempo desistir de te convencer a fazer o contrário._ Mas não me venha com minha querida novamente, ou eu te faço engolir algo tão grande quanto o seu ego. Já falei mais de mil vezes que eu não sou _sua querida._

-Então eu posso te chamar de_ minha ruivinha, meu amor, minha vida, minha flor?_

Lílian só fez revirar os olhos e respirar profundamente, sorriu falsamente e respondeu.

-Claro... QUE NÃO. – dizendo isso se retirou. Thiago sorria e Remo revirava os olhos, Sirius suspirava e Pedro afanava o resto do empadão de Thiago( junto com o prato).

-PEDRO SEU CAFAJESTE, VOCÊ ROUBOU _MEU_ EMPADÃO! – o restante dos alunos que estavam presentes tomaram um susto e os professores, que conversavam animadamente repreenderam Thiago.

-Senhor Potter, mais educação na mesa.

-VOCÊ ROUBOU MEU EMPADÃO!

Pedro se encolheu no banco e respondeu, entre os risos de Remo e Sirius.

-Achei que você não ia querer...

-MAIS É CLARO QUE EU IA QUERER. VOCÊ NÃO ROUBOU APENAS _UM PEDAÇO_ E SIM ELE _INTEIRO!_

Lílian, que a essa altura já estava sentada ao lado das amigas, esperando que elas terminassem o almoço, revirou os olhos e murmurou um "Escandaloso", arrancando risos das outras.

-SENHOR POTTER! – gritou Mcgonnagal.

-Pense no lado bom Pontas. – disse Remo sorrindo. – Você iria melar as vestes se o Pedro não fizesse isso. – completou apontando para o braço do Maroto, era exatamente onde estava o precioso empadão de Thiago.

Sirius riu e Pedro sorriu discretamente.

-Quando se trata de Lílian Evans, o Pontas vira um verdadeiro Aluado.

Thiago corou e os outros três riram.

-Sirius, olha quem está atrás de você... – Sirius virou rapidamente para trás e fechou a cara ao ver que não era ninguém, arrancando riso dos outros.

-Muito engraçado Pontas.

-Você que começou, Almofadinhas.

-Vamos para aula, _crianças._ – disse Remo se levantando, sorrindo marotamente.

-_Certo **papai.–**_ falou Sirius tirando os óculos de Thiago e colocando nos olhos, ficando ligeiramente vesgo.

Os outros riram.

-Devolve Sirius! – disse Thiago estreitando os olhos ao ver que o maroto se levantava.

Sirius riu e devolveu os óculos para Thiago.

-Como é que você consegue enxergar com isso?

-Eu acho que eu preciso de óculos e você não. – disse ele colocando os óculos. – Que ótimo, sua cabeça extremamente grande acabou de folgar meus óculos. – falou brincando.

-Eu não tenho cabeça grande...

-...só do tamanho de uma abóbora da plantação do Hagrid. – falou Thiago rindo, enquanto caminhavam para a aula de Transfiguração.

-Minha ca... – Sirius parou de falar rapidamente, quando recebeu um tapa na cabeça, Thiago do outro lado tinha recebido o mesmo, Remo, que estava entre os dois, ria de se acabar.

-Porque você fez isso? – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Tive vontade. – falou ele tranqüilo, Sirius e Thiago se entreolharam, se prepararam para dar de vez um tapa nas costas de Remo, mais esse, sendo mais atento se abaixou e eles acabaram batendo no ar.

-Você se acha o esperto, não é?

-_No mínimo, eu sou o máximo._

Os dois se olharam e reviraram os olhos.

-Essa fala é_ minha_ Aluado.

-Já basta o Sirius, mais um amigo convencido é demais para mim. – falou Thiago arrancando riso dos outros.

-Eu é que o diga. – falou Pedro, no que os outros tornaram a rir.

-Eu não sou convencido, apenas sou perfeito.

-É mais fácil o Ranhoso lavar os cabelos do que você não ser convencido Almofadinhas.

Os outros riram.

-O que eu posso fazer se eu nasci assim?

-Ficar calado e deixar de falar merda é uma boa idéia.

Thiago só faltou cair no chão de tanto rir ao ver a careta que Sirius fez e Pedro se encostou na parede para não cair, Remo sorriu e Sirius cruzou os braços.

-Aluado, eu prefiro você como o monitor CDF.

-Sabe o que é Almofadinhas, é que hoje eu acordei com uma vontade de curtir com a tua cara...

-Você ta ferrado Sirius. – disse Thiago entre risos.

-Ficar calado vai ser a melhor coisa que eu faço nesse momento.

-Tenha plena certeza disso. – falou Remo entrando na sala.

N/A: E vamos ao meu mantra... Comentem, comentem... rs.


	18. A Primeira Aventura dos Animagos

N/A: Bom, meu computer já está melhor ( agradeço a todos que desejaram uma melhora para ele)... o problema foi na fonte... E depois de ter se cansado de esperar a Coelba resolver ( empresa de rede elétrica daqui da Bahia)... minha mãe decidiu consertar... Nós demos a queixa, uma empresa filiada a Coelba e que conserta computadores veio, disse que 'provavelmente' era na fonte, anotou algumas coisas e disse que ia mandar para a Coelba e só dependia dela para eles consertarem... e quando ligamos para saber... a atendente disse que tínhamos que esperar mais 60 DIAS! Eu fiquei irada / minha mãe mais ainda/ e decidimos consertar logo de uma vez... e aqui estou, bem, chega de enrolações e vamos aos comentários.

Isabelle Potter Demonangels – Realmente, o Tiago de toalha não é algo que se vê todos os dias... infelizmente... Beijos.

Pikena – Você gostou? Que bom... Se bem que eu também gaguejaria vendo Tiago Potter na minha frente, ainda meio molhado do banho e de toalha... disso eu tenho plena certeza!

Laynier – Um dos melhores? Que bom...Bem, eu imagino o Remo dessa maneira, apesar de ser muito tímido, ele de vez em quando deixa seu lado maroto falar mais alto... Provavelmente ele deve mesmo morar na cabeça dele... parar se elogiar tanto...

Silverghost – Gostou do meu Remo?? Que bom, eu sempre imaginei ele dessa maneira... meio tímido, meio maroto... Realmente todas gostaram de Tiago saindo do banho ( cá entre nós, quem não gostou?).

Alessa – Eu simplesmente AMO os marotos... e sou apaixonada pelas fics deles...

Mile- Evans – É foi meio apimentadinho... mas, vindo de uma idéia maluca de Thiago Potter, não podia se esperar outra coisa, não?

Nath Mansur – Chute certeiro o dela... Fiquei com pena do Thiaguito... mas, o que se pode fazer? Quanto ao lado mais maroto do Remo... realmente muitas pessoas gostaram.

Adriana Black – Me superei? Nossa, obrigada. É, as vezes ele deixa o lado maroto dele falar mais alto... e realmente, eles sofrem... ( acho que eles dão graças a Deus por ele não ser assim todos os dias)... è o que dá conviver com Sirius e Thiago, a pessoa acaba se tornando convencida e nem percebe... rs, claro farei o Remo assim mais vezes.

MaRI-AlMeIdInHa – Ah, e quem não daria para ser a Lily nessa hora?? O Thiago de toalha não é algo que se vê todos os dias...

Mari-Buffy – Bem, eu demorei um pouco por causa do problema no pc, mas vou tentar atualizar mais rápido.

Nina Potter – Já me tem como exemplo? Poxa, obrigada... Sorte, é o Thiago vai precisar...

Bia – Não leu todos os livros? Bem, espero que não tenha estragado alguma coisa... se bem que os spoilers são quase de todos os livros, mas mais do terceiro e quinto.

Bem, beijos para todos os que estão lendo a fic e vamos a mais um capítulo.

**Cap. 18 – A Primeira Aventura dos Animagos**

As duas semanas que faltavam para a Lua Cheia passaram voando, para a alegria de dois marotos, desespero de um, e preocupação de outro.

-Preparado Aluado?

-Não acredito que vocês ainda estão com essa estúpida idéia na cabeça... – disse ele mais pálido do que nunca.

-Em primeiro lugar, as idéias de Sirius Black nunca são estúpidas, afinal eu sou um gênio.

-Da burrice. – completou Thiago. Remo esboçou um fraco sorriso. – Não se preocupe Aluado, nós já fizemos nosso Testamento e deixamos nossas dívidas pagas, não terá que pagar nada... quer dizer, só uma encomenda de artigos da Zonko's e umas cervejas amanteigadas... nada de mais.

-Você é tão consolador. Eu não devia ter contado para vocês...

-Você não contou para nós, fomos nós que descobrimos, é diferente, portanto você não tem culpa de ter amigos insanos, dispostos a arriscar a própria vida para salvar um amigo...

-Sabe Sirius você sabe motivar alguém... Estou impressionado.

Todos riram do comentário de Remo.

_"Hogwarts, Novembro de 1971, dormitório masculino do segundo ano._

_- Mais uma viagem? Quem foi que morreu agora? Sua mãe? – perguntou Sirius._

_-Não...Ela está doente... – disse Remo meio embaraçoso, já era o segundo mês seguido que os Marotos faziam essas perguntas._

_-Novamente? – se pronunciou Thiago. – O que é que ela tem agora?_

_-Ela está com pneumonia._

_-Mais ela não já tinha se recuperado?_

_-Já Sirius, mais voltou novamente, minha mãe é muito fraca, pega doença fácil. – ele não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela conversa, mais não tinha saída, estava cercado pelos três Marotos._

_Pedro não falava nada, apenas prestava atenção na conversa dos outros três._

_-Eu acho que não tem a necessidade de você ir todo mês para casa não é? – disse Sirius cruzando os braços, Remo se sentia como se estivesse num interrogatório policial._

_-Sirius, eu já disse, minha mãe quer que eu sempre esteja ao lado dela quando esta assim, meu pai é muito ausente, ele trabalha até tarde no Ministério, e ela não gosta de ficar sozinha quando esta tão debilitada e..._

_-Certo Remo, entedemos, mais é melhor você se cuidar, sempre que sua mãe fica doente ou algum parente morre você fica tão **abatido**... – falou Thiago._

_-Eu estou bem, só fico um pouco preocupado, nada de mais... Posso ir agora?_

_-Claro. – disse Sirius abrindo passagem, e Remo começou a andar em direção a porta do dormitório – Melhoras pra sua mãe, e peço para dar um conselho meu para ela, 'Cuidado com a Lua Cheia, acho que nessa época ela fica um pouco **feroz**...'_

_Remo abriu a boca, mais não emitiu som algum e ainda de costas parou com a mão a meio caminho da maçaneta._

_-Ninguem engana os Marotos por muito tempo Remo Lupin, sabemos que você é um Lobisomem, não precisa esconder. – disse Thiago arrepiando os cabelos._

_-É... tão obvio... assim? – falou mal conseguindo juntar as palavras direito, estava acabado, eles iriam espalhar para a escola inteira e o pior perderia a amizade daqueles que considerava seus melhores amigos, seus **únicos** amigos._

_-Não, não. Desconfiávamos a algum tempo. Então eu e o Sirius ficamos mais tempo na biblioteca do que sonhávamos estar, coisa que a M. Pince estranhou, ela pensou que era a detenção por eu ter tentado levantar a saia da foguinhoLílian. Pesquisamos um pouco, percebemos que suas viajens eram coincidentemente na época da primeira Lua Cheia e chegamos a uma conclusão: Você é um Lobisomem. – disse Thiago calmamente._

_-Agora... – disse se virando. – O que vão fazer?_

_-Nada, só vamos contar para a escola toda e garantir que uma aberração feito você seja expulso da nossa escola. – disse Sirius num tom irônico que Remo não percebeu, pois ficou parado encarando Sirius parecendo um zumbi._

_-Por... não... queria... sabia... preconceito... erro... mãe... Hogwarts... – soltou palavras sem nexo algum._

_-Tá, sabemos que você sabe falar, mais não sabia que seria tão burro, idiota e completamente imbecil a ponto de perceber que nós **nunca** largaríamos sua amizade por causa de uma bobagem dessas. Deixa de ser estúpido, nós somos seus amigos._

_-Não seja demente, você acha que só por você ser isso que nós iríamos te abandonar? Até temos futuros planos para isso... – completou Thiago com um brilho Maroto nos olhos, colocando as mãos no ombro de Remo, Sirius fez o mesmo e Pedro se aproximou. – Que devo admitir, foi idéia do burro do Sirius..._

_-Quem você está chamando de burro? – falou Sirius erguendo a sobrancelha._

_-Ninguém, só pensei alto demais... – falou arrancando riso dos outros._

_-Somos amigos não? – disse Rabicho se pronunciando pela primeira vez._

_- Idiota, imbecil, burro, demente, estúpido... bela amizade essa. – disse num sorriso, olhando pro chão._

_-Considere isso como adjetivos carinhosos. – falou Thiago rindo._

_-Se estes foram os carinhosos não quero nem saber dos ofensivos..._

_-Assim você nos ofende Aluado. – disse Sirius._

_-Aluado?_

_-Não gostou? Seu apelido, depois que nos tornarmos Animagos teremos os nossos._

_-Animagos? – repetiu ele incrédulo para Thiago._

_-Eu acho melhor papagaio, afinal ele esta repetindo tudo o que a gente fala..._

_-Animagia sem permissão e fiscalização do Ministério é ilegal._

_-Remo, você nos conhece há um ano e ainda não percebeu que nós não gostamos de seguir regras? – disse Thiago._

_-Afinal as regras foram feitas para serem quebradas... Agora não já esta na hora de você ir? A Lua vai aparecer daqui a pouco. Quando voltar da sua ' viajem' vai nos contar tudo sobre isso, esta me ouvindo Remo 'Aluado' Lupin? Não se meta em encrencas, a não ser quem sabe morder o Ranhoso..._

_-Sim **papai**."_

-Naquela noite a gente não disse que íamos nos transformar em Animagos? Então, cumprimos nossa 'promessa'. – falou Pontas.

-E você acha que vai impedir a gente de ir hoje? Não mesmo, esperamos três anos por este momento.

-Mais Almofadinhas, e se eu machucar vocês, se eu matar algum de vocês?

-Já disse que não tem problema, nosso Testamento já foi escrito e a propósito a capa de Invisibilidade vai ser sua.

-Grande consolo.

-Você acha que é tão forte assim que pode contra dois?

Pedro pigarreou.

-Bem, foi mal Rabicho, três?

-Você esta duvidando da minha força Almofadinhas? – disse Remo risonho.

-Eu não estou duvidando, eu estou afirmando... Mal posso esperar por essa noite. – disse ele abrindo um sorriso Maroto no rosto. – Nos vingaremos desse CDF monitor que manchou a imagem dos Marotos... Prepare-se Aluado, essa noite vai ser longa.

Remo revirou os olhos e riu.

-Não sabia que vocês nutriam tanto ódio por mim assim. – disse em tom indignado. – Só por eu ter realizado o meu grande sonho de me tornar monitor e aplicar as piores detenções possíveis para o Ranhoso e o Malfoy... – completou com cara de choro e colocando a mão no peito.

-Até que em parte não foi tão ruim assim... – concluiu Pedro pensativo.

-A conversa está boa, mas eu já vou.... Tenho que me preparar para a minha vingança...

-Ei, a vingança é minha e você não tem razões para se vingar da gente...

-Eu não tinha razões, mas agora me lembrei... vocês pagarão pelas vezes que me chamaramde monitor cdf... Até mais.

-Veremos quem é o melhor Aluado Lupin. - falou Sirius rindo.

-Espere, nós vamos na frente. – disse Pontas pegando a capa.

-Vocês têm certeza disso? – falou ele agora sério.

-Claro que temos Aluado, você não acha que é melhor passar por esse momento ao lado de seus amigos, não acha que será muito menos doloroso e difícil?

-Sinceramente, vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo.

-Modestia à parte Aluado, você é o amigo mais pessimista que eu já conheci.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca Almofadinhas.

-Sua íris está ficando meio amarelada... – disse Pedro.

-Sempre ficam Rabicho, sempre quando falta cerca de meia hora para a Lua aparecer...

-...E quando ele se irrita demais quando está de TPL. – falou Sirius no que Thiago riu, Remo fechou a cara e Pedro ficou sem entender nada.

-TPL?

-Tensão Pré Lunática, uma versão masculina para a TPM. – falou Thiago rindo.

-Agora só tem um problema Aluado...

-Qual?

-Será que o Pontas vai passar pela passagem? Eu acho difícil... com aqueles chifres...

-Cala essa boca, seu cachorro pulguento.

-Cachorro sim, pulguento não. Diferente de você Pontas eu não tenho chifres e tomo banho, além de ser vacinado.

-E de ser um completo idiota.

-Palerma.

-Imbecil.

-Chifrudo.

-Babão.

-Ei, eu não...

-Será que dá pra os pivetes pararem de discutir? Os se preferirem chamem a atenção do castelo todo... Vejo vocês lá no salgueiro. – disse Remo tomando o caminho para a Ala Hospitalar.

* * *

Um rato apertou o nó do salgueiro e rapidamente um cervo, seguido de um cachorro, entraram na passagem que foi aberta, já haviam entrado lá outras vezes, mais aquela era a primeira como Animagos. Pontas e Almofadinhas estavam tão anciosos como no dia do primeiro jogo de Quadribol dos dois, Rabicho estava com medo, mais tentava não demonstrar.

Minutos depois Remo extremamente pálido entrava pela passagem e ao chegar na Casa dos

Gritos, encontrou três animais a sua espera.

-Bem... na... hora... – disse o garoto caindo ajoelhado na casa, o brilho do luar iluminava o local.

O Maroto soltou um grito de dor, a transformação começara, o corpo começou a adquirir pêlos; suas pupilas contraíram nos olhos, agora totalmente amarelos; suas mãos viraram patas com enormes garras; Lupin gritava e no meio do caminho o grito se transformou num uivo, um uivo de dor e tristeza que fez com que os pêlos dos outros se arrepiassem... Nunca na vida haviam sentido ou presenciado nada igual, era realmente muito doloroso e triste a transformação de um homem em um Lobisomem pensavam Sirius e Thiago ( Pedro estava com medo demais para pensar). Remo soltou um outro uivo, e rapidamente ouviu-se um rosnado de um cachorro e o bater de patas de um cervo, o Lobisomem agora se virava para os dois animais que estavam na sua frente, os Marotos sabiam perfeitamente que tinham que ganhar a confiança do Lobisomem, pois mesmo que ele não fizesse mal para algum animal ( como transformar o animal em um igual), não significava que ele não iria ataca-los.

Quando viu que Aluado se preparava para o ataque Pontas instigou os galhos ameaçadoramente para ele, Almofadinhas rosnou e Rabicho se aproximou um pouco. A briga havia iniciado, o Lobisomem travava uma luta feroz contra o cervo e o cachorro, com direito a mordidas e chifradas. Sirius vira agora que subestimava a força de Remo, de uma só vez ele vira o Lobisomem derrubar ele e Thiago por várias vezes seguidas. Gemidos e uivos foram ouvidos por toda parte, e quem estivesse pelos arredores teria a certeza que a casa estava assombrada por fantasmas vingativos ( Quem sabe eles resolveram fazer uma festinha) ou algum tipo de poltergeist.

Depois do que pensaram ser horas, os outros dois conseguiram reter o Lobisomem por alguns minutos, Thiago o imprensou numa parede com os chifres, enquanto Sirius o mordeu em um dos braços, Lupin uivou de dor e os amigos recearam e o soltaram, o que foi um erro, pois a ira do animal tinha aumentado, o que fez com que fossem jogados contra a parede ( enquanto um rato tentava em vão morder o tornozelo do bicho).

Vendo que sua 'distração' havia sumido, passou a quebrar os móveis e a morder a si mesmo, quando recebeu em cheio uma chifrada do cervo que tinha acabado de se recompor, o Lobisomem caiu de costas no chão, enquanto o cervo estava em pé em cima dele. Por ter sido pego de surpresa o animal não reagiu e ficou encarando aqueles olhos castanhos-esverdeados daquele cervo e mesmo naquela forma animalesca ele reconheceu Thiago naquele olhar, olhou ao redor e viu que aquele cachorro e aquele rato eram Sirius e Pedro, naquele momento Lupin se sentiu um pouco mais humano.

Pontas saiu de cima do Lobisomem, finalmente conseguira ganhar a confiança do animal. O lobo e o cachorro soltaram um uivo, o cervo bramou e o rato guinchou. Eram amigos como Humanos e agora eram amigos como Animagos, e apesar de nunca ter dito isso aos amigos, Remo se sentia grato por eles terem feito isso e eles não imaginavam o quanto ele sentiria a falta daquelas noites quando adulto, nas noites de Lua Cheia passando por essa provação sozinho

N/A: Como era de se esperar estou aqui novamente... para pedir o de sempre... comentem please ( entendam, isso é como se fosse um mantra para mim).


	19. PósAventura

**N**/A: Mil perdões pela demora...Vamos aos comentários...

Pikena – Gostou do cap? Realmente eu adorei escreve-lo... Apesar do que ele retrata seja algo triste, o cap mostrou o verdadeiro valor de uma grande amizade...

Adriana Black – Desculpe pela demora... Acho que ficou mais de uma semana sem atualizar... Mil perdões, gostou da minha versão? Que bom... Acho que mesmo num assunto tão sério o Sirius e o Tiago tinham que levar um pouco pelo lado da brincadeira... abusando da ironia...

Alice Versiane – Sim, eu me lembro de você... Eu sei que lá na floreios esta mais à frente e eu tenho que apressar um pouco as coisas por aqui... e é isso que eu vou fazer... Quando puder eu passo.

Bem, beijos para todos que estão lendo a fic e vamos ao cap.

**Cap. 19 – Pós Aventura**

Voltaram quando estava perto de amanhecer, Remo, ainda transformado dormia tranqüilamente, nem parceria a fera de horas atrás. No caminho de volta o silêncio reinou entre os três, só agora eles sentiam as dores das mordidas e arranhões que sofreram, passaram pelo buraco do retrato ( "Thiago, só podia ser você debaixo dessa capa. Isso são horas?")e seguiram para o dormitório, por debaixo da capa de invisibilidade.

-Eu subestimei a força daquele lobinho. – falou Sirius.

-É mais se não fosse por mim nunca teríamos ganhado a confiança dele, como ele é um Lobisomem difícil...

-Caro Pontas... – disse Sirius dando um tapinha nas costas de Thiago que soltou um gemido.

-Que porra Sirius, vai bater na mãe.

-...você não fez tudo sozinho. – completou ignorando o amigo.

Pedro seguiu para o banheiro e foi tomar um banho, apesar de não ter servido para muita coisa na hora de conter a fúria do animal, tinha gostado da aventura.

-Deve ser horrível pra o Aluado se transformar naquela fera. – falou Sirius, agora sério.

-Pode crer cara, mesmo assistindo a tudo eu tomava as dores do Remo como minhas. E aquele uivo cheio de dor...

-Vamos visita-lo mais tarde na Ala Hospitalar.

-Bem mais tarde, pois do jeito que eu estou cansado é capaz de eu dormir a manhã inteirinha. – disse começando a curar os ferimentos com um prático feitiço de cura, Sirius fazia o mesmo.

* * *

-TRIIIIMMMM!

-Ai não! – falou Pedro.

-QUANDO O ALUADO CHEGAR EU JURO QUE MATO ELE! – falou Sirius indignado se cobrindo com a coberta.

-E EU AJUDO, SIRIUS. – disse Thiago colocando o travesseiro em cima do ouvido.

Nesse mesmo momento Remo ria imaginando a cara dos amigos ao verem seu " Maldito troço aniquilador dos sonos e descansos alheios", como dizia Sirius, tocar.

-E O PIOR DE TUDO É QUE NÃO SABEMOS ONDE É QUE ESTA PORCARIA FICA PARA A GENTE QUEBRAR ELA TODINHA! – gritou Sirius.

-Só resta levantar. – concluiu Pontas bocejando.

* * *

Quando ia tomar café Lílian viu três 'zumbis' saírem do dormitório masculino. Thiago estava com os óculos tortos e o cabelo mais assanhado do que tudo no mundo "se é que era possível" pensou, a bela cabeleira negra de Sirius parecia que não via pente havia meses... a capa estava torta e a gravata pendurada em cima de um dos ombros. " coisa muito rara de se ver, em cinco anos era a segunda vez que eu o vira assim, a primeira, se minha memória não falha foi no segundo ano quando ele e o Potter inventaram de tentar levantar a minha saia e eu lancei um feitiço no cabelo dele pra ficar pior do que uma palha por uma semana,e não havia pente que arumasse... ele realmente odiou, pois adorava se amostrar mexendo naquela cabeleira negra... me lembro que o Potter ficou cerca de três dias com o cabelo cor de rosa." Lembrou rindo, já o Pedro estava normal, pois todo dia ele acordava com aquela cara mesmo...

Cada um desabou em uma poltrona e Lílian revirou os olhos, sabia que eles tinham aprontado alguma, "Claro, aproveitaram a chance de aprontar enquanto o Remo esta fora. Típico dos três", deu um ultima olhada e passou direto.

-_Va ce tma caf_ – disse Pontas entre um grande bocejo.

-Se você falar minha língua eu agradeceria. – retrucou Almofadinhas.

-Eu disse pra gente descer para tomar café, o Rabicho já foi...

- Bom dia Garotos...– disse Lisa se sentando no braço da poltrona de Sirius, Thiago soltou um "Bom Dia, Lisa" entre um bocejo e saiu. – Oh, meu cachorrinho esta com sono?

-Isso é o que dar ter um amigo Monitor. – falou sorrindo Marotamente e escontando a cabeça no peito da garota. – Você também não sofre isso com a Evans não?

-Bem, desde o primeiro ano, já estou acostumada... – ela levantou a cabeça dele e o encarou nos olhos. – Você sabia que fica tão lindo com os cabelos bagunçados?

-Cara Lisa, eu fico lindo de qualquer maneira...

-Acho que você vestindo uma langerie feminina não seria a coisa mais bonita de se ver...

-Sempre com uma resposta na ponta da língua. – falou sonolento.

-...Mas eu adoraria ver o corpo que esconde por debaixo dessa capa. – disse ela no ouvido dele e depois beijando-o e se levantando.

-Ei, espera. – disse segurando o braço dela. – Isso é uma proposta?

-Pra quem há minutos atrás estava com tanto sono, você esta bem aceso pro meu gosto... Digamos que eu sempre tive curiosidade de ver, pois até agora só fiz tocar... E o que você pensa que esta fazendo? – completou quando ele a carregava nos braços e a levava para fora do buraco do retrato e se dirigia para uma sala vazia.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem minha cara... O que pretende agora? – disse ele fechando a porta, cruzando os braços e sorrindo marotamente.

-Já que você foi tão rápido eu tenho uma idéia melhor...

-E será que eu vou gostar dessa idéia?

-Não sei, porque não tenta adivinhar? – disse ela rodando o dedo no peito do maroto.

-Não seria outra peça sua não é?

-O que você acha. – disse ela tirando a capa e a blusa dele, enquanto o Maroto a beijava.

-Não seria muito agradável de sua parte... – disse ele tirando a capa dela, enquanto ela desabotoava a calça.

-Hum, belo corpo Sirius. – disse ela corando sem perder o lado maroto, ao ver o garoto apenas de cueca samba-canção.

-E ele pode ser todinho seu. – falou rindo.

-Eu acho uma ótima idéia. – disse jogando o maroto em cima da mesa, dando um beijo profundo e minutos depois saindo. – Mais eu tenho que ir, Tchauzinho.

-Ei Lisa, onde é que você vai com minhas roupas? – disse ele se levantando.

-Pra aula... Te vejo mais tarde.

Ele sorriu... Essa garota ainda ia levar ele à loucura.

* * *

-Ih, quando a Lisa esta com esse sorriso ela aprontou alguma. – disse Lílian rindo.

-E seu alvo foi Sirius Black. – cochichou Ana, que estava sentada ao lado de Lily.

-Desenbucha logo. – falou Alice. – O que você aprontou dessa vez?

-Eu! – falou indignada. – Nada... Eu não sabia que vocês suspeitavam tanto assim de mim.

-Se você é uma santa... então eu sou a Rainha da Inglaterra. – falou Lílian, arrancando risos das outras.

-Você nunca me contou que era rainha Lily. – mais risadas.

-Conta logo. – falou Ana.

-Eu tirei a roupa dele. – falou ela baixinho para Thiago, que estava próximo, quase caindo de sono em cima da mesa, não ouvir. – E não vou devolve-la nem tão cedo.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo. – falou Alice rindo.

-Eu tenho até pena dos Sirius. – falou Lílian, e depois voltando a rir. – Potter cuidado, ou senão vai melar sua cara de comida... E vai acabar derramando em cima de mim.

Thiago tomou um susto e olhou para Lílian sorrindo.

-Desculpe amor, é que eu pensei em você a noite toda amada Lily e por isso não consegui dormir... Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos...

Ela revirou os olhos, no que as outras riram.

* * *

Esperou os passos cessarem, então decidiu sair. Mais não teve sorte, a profª Mcgonnagal vinha em sua direção, a profª corou levemente.

-SIRIUS BLACK, ISSO SÃO MODOS DE SE ANDAR NUMA ESCOLA DESCENTE?

"Agora eu estou ferrado".

-Eu sei que não professora, mais a culpa não é minha se fizeram minha roupa desaparecer. – falou escondendo um sorriso, não era todo dia que se via uma profª tão severa, envergonhada.

-Mais isso não explica o fato do Sr. andar semi-nu pelos corredores quando devia estar na aula de Adivinhação agora.

-Isso não vai mais se repetir.

-Espero que sim, isso aqui não é uma praia, se não percebe esse estabelecimento é uma escola.

-Vai dizer que a Sra nunca viu? – ele sorriu marotamente.

-SR BLACK, SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE ANTES QUE EU LHE APLIQUE UMA DETENÇÃO PARA O RESTO DE SEUS DIAS NESSA ESCOLA!

-Seu pedido é mais do que uma ordem, Mimi – falou correndo, entre risos.

-Esse jovens de agora... – falou a profª.

* * *

-Onde esteve até agora? – falou Thiago entre bocejos, quando se dirigiam para as estufas.

-Procurando minha roupa é uma boa desculpa?

-Então a coisa foi boa. – disse rindo marotamente.

-Se for bom o fato de ela ter me deixado só de cueca e sair com minha roupa, e por ironia do destino,quando eu sair da sala para pegar outra roupa eu der de cara com uma Mcgonnagal totalmente envergonhada e fula da vida, e por um triz eu não ter o resto dos meus dias em Hogwarts pagando detenção... – parou para pegar fôlego entre os risos de Thiago e Pedro. – Sim, foi ótimo.

-É o Sirius finalmente achou alguém igual a ele... Ou até pior.

Sirius deixou escapar um sorriso.

-E por essas e outras que cada dia eu gosto mais dela.

* * *

-Achei que vocês não viriam nunca. – falou ele meio sonolento.

-A gente viria mais cedo... Se você não fizesse o favor de nos acordar.

-O que eu não faço pelos meus amigos... – falou rindo.

-Você merece um bom murro na cara Aluado. – brincou Sirius.

-Estamos até ago...ra sem dormir sabia? – disse Pontas entre um bocejo.

-E o Rabicho desmaiou de sono e tivemos que leva-lo até o dormitório.

-Eu machuquei vocês? – perguntou preocupado.

-Imagina... Jogou a gente na parede umas cinco vezes, fora as mordidas e unhadas. – falou Sirius.

-Então você admite que subestimou minha força. – disse abrindo um sorriso maroto.

-Não tanto, mais graças ao Pontas aqui. – disse dando outro tapa nas costas de Thiago( "Que porra Sirius") – Que a gente ganhou sua confiança.

-E vocês não foram nada amigáveis comigo... –falou rindo. – Minha costela está doendo até agora Pontas...

-Não...tem de quê... Aluado. – mais bocejos.

-Muito suspeito... será que o Pontas fez alguma coisa a mais e não quer contar para a gente... Pois sendo Almofadinhas o mais dorminhoco – Sirius fez uma careta. – de nós três ( ninguém ganha do Rabicho), não esta com tanto sono assim.

-Acontece – falou Thiago devolvendo o tapa nas costas ( " Eu não bati tão forte assim seu veado"... "É cervo, CERVO") – que o nosso amigo aqui teve motivos para ficar mais aceso do que eu.

Lupin sorriu marotamente.

-Ele ficou semi-nu na frente da Mcgonnagal e quase não ficou morando aqui para pagar detenção até o fim dos seus dias... – Thiago ( entre bocejos) e Sirius passaram a contar a Remo o ocorrido, o que fez gerar muitas risadas e mais uma expulsão dos Marotos da Ala Hospitalar por M. Rivel.


	20. Na Toca Dos Lobos

**Cap. 20 – Na Toca Dos Lobos**

Thiago entrou no dormitório masculino e se espantou ao ver uma expressão séria no rosto de Sirius, ele quase nunca fica sério.

-Algum problema? – perguntou ele preocupado.

-Só estou pensando. – falou num suspiro.

"Sirius Black suspirando? Isso só pode ser um sonho." Pensou.

-Você pensando? – sorriu marotamente. – Essa é nova para mim.

-Diferente de você eu penso Pontas. – ele abriu um sorriso maroto.

-Fala logo, o que é que esta acontecendo. – falou ele agora sério, se sentando na cama dele( que ficava do lado da de Sirius), e se virando para encarar o maroto.– Que bicho te mordeu?

-Não diria que, eu diria quem... – disse se deitando na cama olhando para o teto.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

-Lisa Delacourt.

-Com certeza, minha cabeça está mais confusa do que um bicho papão sobre o efeito do Ridikullus.

-E o que eu falo da Lílian? – foi a vez de Thiago suspirar e se jogar na cama dele. – Algum progresso?

-Se joelhada no documento, banho no lago, tapa na cara e roubo de roupas significar progresso, eu diria que sim.

Thiago abriu um sorriso.

-E você? – disse Sirius se levantando.

-Acho que nem preciso dizer... Pelo menos a Lisa te beija... você não precisa tomar sempre a atitude.

Sirius riu, e tornou a soltar um novo suspiro.

-Uma hora eu acho que é algo passageiro, mas às vezes...

-Perdi alguma coisa? – disse Remo entrando no quarto e se jogando na cama dele( que fica do lado da de Thiago).

-Nada... Só uma conversa chata sobre desiluzões amorosas, nada do que você sofre. – disse Sirius num sorriso.

-Não tenho culpa da minha garota ser digamos... alguém normal.

-É Pontas, que ironia do destino... Nós, os maiores conquistadores de Hogwarts atrás das garotas mais anormais que existem, enquanto o Aluado, que nem ligava muito para isso conseguiu conquistar aquela moreninha.

-Caros amigos, ninguém resiste ao charme de Remo Lupin...

-Atrapalho? – disse Ana.

-Por falar nela... – falou Sirius sorrindo.

-Ana, amor... – disse Remo beijando-a.

Remo olhou para Thiago e Sirius, que seguravam a varinha como se fossem uma vela e faziam cara de enterro.

Remo jogou um travesseiro nas costas de cada um com um movimento da varinha. Thiago e Sirius riram.

-Sirius, a Lisa estava te procurando... – falou Ana abraçada ao namorado, que sorria.

-Então... – disse ele cruzando os braços – porque ela não vem aqui?

-Me chamou amor? – disse ela com a roupa dele na mão.

-Pensei que não ia devolver nunca. – disse ele se controlando, não cairia em mais nenhuma peça dela e resistiria às investidas dela ( se conseguisse). – Estava tentando montar um altar pra mim Lisa?

-Não... eu estava pensando em vender sabe... Mais não consegui ninguém que pagasse um nuque por isso.

Thiago e os outros desceram, deixando os dois à sós.

-Então o que quer fazer agora? Não já fez o que queria? – ele sorriu marotamente, tivera uma brilhante idéia, não tão original, mais era brilhante.

-O que você acha?

-Bem, isso... – disse ele beijando o pescoço dela, tirando a roupa dela e com uma das mãos procurando abrir a gaveta.– Sorria. – falou tirando uma máquina fotográfica de dentro da gaveta.

-O que pretende fazer com isso? – disse ela cruzando os braços e levantando a sobrancelha, Sirius se controlava para não agarrar a garota novamente, agora que ela estava com sutien e calcinha.

-Mais uma gracinha sua e eu mostro essa foto para todos os garotos de Hogwarts.

-Você não faria isso... – disse ela se aproximando.

-Porque não?

-Porque eu sei que você jamais faria isso. – disse ela se sentando na cama de Thiago. – Agora devolva minhas roupas. – era incrível como a voz dela soava calma.

-É claro que eu não vou devolver. Você vai sair da mesma forma que eu sai daquela sala. – disse ele com a varinha na mão.

-Mais não vou sair mesmo. – disse ela puxando o lençol da cama de Thiago.

-_Collolençus. _– disse apontando para o lençol, ela não conseguiu tirar.

-Isso é covardia.

-E o que eu falo das coisas que você fez comigo? – ele sorriu marotamente. – Você dorme aqui hoje e amanhã eu dou sua roupa.

-E quanto a foto?

-Você não acha que eu vou te dar uma raridade dessas não é? Não é todo dia que eu te vejo assim, com trages tão íntimos. – ele sorriu marotamente.

-Mais não vai mesmo Sirius Black, quem me garante que você não vai querer fazer uma exposição?

-Você mesma não disse que eu jamais faria isso? – disse ele abraçando-a pela cintura. – Você acha que eu vou querer outros babando em cima da foto da minha garota?

-Em primeiro lugar Black, eu não sou **sua **garota, em segundo lugar, se eu pensar que você mostrou essa foto pra alguém, farei com que você nunca mais tenha descendentes e em terceiro lugar... DEVOLVA AS MINHAS ROUPAS **AGORA!**

-Lisa, amor, stress mata sabia? – disse carregando-a nos braços.

-Me pôe no chão, Black. – disse ela irritada.

-Sabe… - disse ele olhando para ela, que tentava em vão sair dos braços do maroto. – Eu podia te jogar no lago agora mesmo, mais eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

Ele se aproximou de uma parede e disse uma palavra que Lisa não conhecia. Rapidamente uma passagem se abriu e ela percebeu que ele a levava para o telhado da torre...

-Black, o que é que você vai fazer?

-Eu estava pensando...– disse ele dando a capa para ela se cobrir. – Podemos ficar um pouquinho aqui não? A vista não é linda?

-Pode até ser, mais eu quero volt... – ele a beijou tão apaixonadamente que a garota ficou sem reação.

-Você podia dormir aqui hoje...

Sirius saiu tão rápido que ela não percebeu que ele estava trancando a passagem.

-Boa noite amor.

-SIRIUS BLACK, ME TIRA DAQUI! – gritou e depois de ficar minutos assim, decidiu se sentar e esperar a boa vontade dele tirar ela de lá.

* * *

-Ah, eu vou subir! – disse Thiago irritado, já era quase meia-noite. – Eu estou com sono droga.

-Então você vai na frente, se o Sirius for ralhar com alguém, esse alguém vai ser você. – disse Remo seguindo Thiago.

-Engraçadinho...

Ele abriu a porta do dormitório lentamente e viu o cortinado fechado.

-Sirius o dormitório masculino não é para se fazer esse tipo de coisa. – falou sorrindo marotamente.

-Quem dera fosse isso. – disse ele abrindo o cortinado. – Mais como vê, não tem ninguém aqui.

-Então pra onde a Lisa foi?

Sirius apontou para cima.

-Você não... – disse Thiago.

-Com certeza!

-Que ótimo, ninguém sabe que nós construímos essa passagem e você faz o favor de contar para a Lisa. – disse Thiago emburrado.

-Ela merecia, ninguém prega tanta peça em Sirius Black e fica por isso mesmo... Eu até achei que fui bonzinho demais.

-E o que essas roupas fazem em cima da minha cama? – falou Thiago.

-São da Lisa.

Thiago sorriu marotamente e Sirius puxou as roupas da mão dele.

-E você vai deixar a garota lá em cima a noite toda? – disse Remo preocupado.

-Porque não?

Remo revirou os olhos e se dirigiu para a passagem, Black apontou a varinha para Remo.

-Você não vai me azarar, vai? – disse Remo ainda de costas, Thiago sacou a varinha.

-Vo... – disse Thiago.

-Quieto Pontas. – disse Sirius. – Aluado, eu realmente não quero fazer isso, mais se você se atrever a entrar por essa passagem eu não tenho outra escolha.

Remo se virou para encarar Sirius.

-Você vai deixar aquela garota lá em cima somente de roupas íntimas, a noite toda?

-Ela merece. – disse ele num suspiro. – E eu dei minha capa pra ela, frio ela não vai sentir.

-Ainda diz que ama essa garota. – resmungou Remo se sentando na cama dele, Sirius abaixou a varinha, Thiago fez o mesmo.

-Eu não vou deixa-la lá em cima a noite toda, somente vou fazer com que ela pense que vai ficar lá até amanhecer.

Remo revirou os olhos. Sirius riu.

-Você acha mesmo que eu ia deixar a minha garota morrer de frio? E ainda perder a chance de passar a noite toda com ela? – disse Sirius se sentando ao lado de Remo, que esboçou um fraco sorriso, ele ia responder, mais Thiago foi mais rápido.

-De um doido que nem você, nós não duvidamos nada... – ele sorriu marotamente. – Quando vamos ver a sua musa com roupas íntimas?

Sirius fechou a cara.

-Se depender de mim, nunca!

Remo e Thiago riram.

-É uma pena... –falou Remo risonho.

-Tem alguém que não vai querer saber nada disso. – falou Sirius.

-Almofadinhas, olhar não tira pedaço.

-Pode até ser, mais se você se atrever, com certeza vai acordar de olho roxo.

Eles riram.

* * *

Por volta das uma e meia da manhã, Sirius subiu para ver como Lisa estava...

-Dormindo. – disse ele ao ver a garota encolhida, com os cabelos no rosto.

Ele tirou as mechas caídas sobre o rosto da garota, deu um beijo no rosto e a carregou e desceu as escadas da passagem, Lisa soltou um suspiro e se aconchegou nos braços dele.

-E então? O que vai fazer agora? – falou Thiago sonolento.

-Nem acorda-la, e muito menos leva-la para o dormitório ou o salão cumunal. – ele esboçou um sorriso. – Esqueceu Pontas? Ela vai dormir aqui. – completou pousando a garota delicadamente em cima da cama.

-Boa sorte, pois quando amanhecer você vai precisar... – disse Remo fechando o cortinado, enquanto Thiago fazia o mesmo.

Sirius sorriu, tirou a capa que a cobria e se deitou ao lado dela, abraçando a cintura da garota.

-Se você fizer alguma gracinha Black, você vai se arrepender de ter nascido. – disse ela meio sonolenta, encarando aqueles belos olhos azuis do maroto.

-Desculpe, eu não queira te acordar. – disse ele passando a mão pelo cabelo da garota.

-Achei que ia me deixar lá em cima a noite toda. – disse se aconchegando nos braços de Sirius.

-Eu jamais faria isso. – ele viu que ela fechou os olhos voltando a dormir.

Sirius ficou velando o sono dela, até que adormeceu.

* * *

-SIRIUS BLACK! – disse Lisa acordando, ao ver que o maroto estava praticamente em cima dela.

O garoto, que ainda estava dormindo, acordou assustado e na vã tentativa de sair de perto dela acabou caindo da cama, num baque surdo.

-Ah bom dia pra você também Lisa. –falou ele com a voz meio rouca, se levantando rapidamente.– Vejo que seu humor continua o mesmo.

-E obrigado por ter me acordado Lisa. – disse Thiago com a voz rouca, enquanto Sirius voltava para a cama, fechando o cortinado rapidamente.

-Não tenho culpa se seu amiguinho acha que eu sou colchão para deitar em cima de mim...

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Dá pra você devolver as minhas roupas?

-E o que eu ganho em troca?

-Um belo murro na cara se não me devolver agora.

-Duvi...

Lisa ia se preparar não para dar um murro, mais para estrangular Sirius, quando o cortinado se abre.

-Será que os dois pombinhos vão parar de discutir para... – Remo sorriu marotamente. – Hum...belo corpo Lisa.

-REMO! – disse ela se cobrindo .

-Sai fora Aluado. – disse Sirius fechando o cortinado com violência, vermelho de raiva. Ele se levantou e foi pegar as roupas dela. – Se alguém abrir esse cortinado vai se arrepender do que fez. – disse olhando para Thiago.

-Calma, eu não ia fazer nada... – disse calmamente entrando no banheiro.

Sirius deu a roupa de Lisa, ela se vestiu e olhou para ele.

-Você pode me levar até o telhado novamente?

-Pensei que você queria ir embora...

-Querer eu quero, mais você acha que eu vou descer? Não quero que a grifinória inteira saiba que eu dormi no quarto dos marotos... Não vou descer nem tão cedo. – falou enquanto Sirius abria a passagem.

-Realmente vocês tem um bom gosto... A vista daqui é linda.

Podia se ver o lago e a copa das árvores a floresta e mais ao longe grande montanhas que escondiam os poucos raios de sol que tinha. Sirius a abraçou, ela fez o mesmo.

-Quando quiser, é só vir novamente, será sempre bem-vinda.

-Contanto que a recepção seja melhor do que a que tive... – ela sorriu para ele.

- Certamente, ela será. –disse ele a beijando. – Se importa de eu descer agora?

-Se importa de eu ficar aqui mais um pouco? – ela sorriu.

-Se eu ficar aqui é capaz do Pontas inundar o banheiro.

Lisa riu.

* * *

-Então... – disse Ana descendo as escadas junto com Alice e Lílian. – Quem vai ter a honra de subir para o dormitório masculino para resgatar a nossa amiga?

-Isto é, se ela querer sair de lá. – falou Alice rindo.

-O Black certamente forçou a nossa amiga a ficar lá a noite toda. – disse Lílian. – Eu vou subir...

-

-PONTAS SAI DAÍ. FAZ MAIS DE MEIA HORA QUE VOCÊ ESTA NO BANHEIRO... DESCEU PELO RALO FOI?

-SIRIUS DÁ PRA ESPERAR?

-PONTAS DÁ O FORA.

Lílian podia ouvir os gritos de Sirius do lado de fora do dormitório.

-Black, assim você vai me deixar surda. – disse Lílian.

-Lílian o que você faz aqui?

-Cadê a Lisa?

-No telhado.

-Acredito muito...

-É sério Evans, ela está no telhado... PONTAS, VOCÊ NÃO É NENHUMA GAROTA PARA FICAR SE ARRUMANDO DESSA MANEIRA. ESQUECEU QUE EU NÃO POSSO ME ATRASAR? A AMBEL DISSE QUE SE EU CHEGAR ATRASADO HOJE, EU VOU PAGAR DETENÇÃO E CERTAMENTE EU VOU ARRANJAR UMA MANEIRA DE VOCÊ PAGAR JUNTO COMIGO... E a propósito, tem visita para você...

-Como se eu acreditasse. – disse Thiago saindo do chuveiro. – Você vai dizer que a Lílian esta aqui? Conta outra! Eu não caio nessa.

-É mesmo Potter? – ela não pôde deixar de rir. – Pois o impossível aconteceu, porque eu estou aqui.

Thiago quase toma uma queda enquanto se enxugava rapidamente, se enrolou com uma toalha e abriu a porta.

-Lily? – disse surpreso pondo os óculos embaçados e afastando as mechas molhadas que lhe caiam no olho, o cabelo estava totalmente bagunçado, e sorriu marotamente ao ver a garota.

-Finalmente. – disse Sirius expulsando Thiago 'gentilmente' do banheiro.

Lílian sentiu um leve calor ao ver o maroto daquela maneira e Thiago tornou a tirar os óculos os limpou na toalha.

-Resolveu aceitar a proposta de sair comigo? – disse ajeitando os óculos no rosto. – Só não achava que viria aqui me contar tão cedo... Não que eu não tenha gostado...

-Claro que não Potter, eu vim atrás da Lisa.

-Ah, é uma pena... – disse ele se aproximando dela e a agarrando pela cintura rapidamente. – Mais quando quiser... É só vir aqui...

Como o maroto estava meio molhado, acabou molhando as vestes de Lílian.

-POTTER, VOCÊ ME MOLHOU TODA. – disse irritada.

-Não seria melhor que tirasse a roupa, é arriscado você resfriar.

-Não precisa Potter. – disse ela secando a roupa com a varinha. – E o que é que você esta olhando?

-Nem te olhar eu posso agora? – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Dá pra você vestir uma roupa?

-Se isso te encomoda... – disse ele tirando a toalha.

-NÃO POTTER. – disse Lílian segurando o braço do maroto, mais vermelha que os próprios cabelos.

-Calma Lily. – disse ele tirando o resto da toalha, a garota fechou os olhos e ele soltou uma gargalhada. – Pode abrir os olhos...

-Potter, eu não me atrevo abrir esse olhos nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo. Você esta sem roupa. – disse ficando totalmente vermelha. – POTTER VOCÊ É UM PERVERTIDO!

Thiago voltou a rir e pegou as mãos dela.

-Se você não confia em mim, então terei que provar.- disse ele guiando as mãos de Lílian.

-Potter, o que você esta fazendo?

-Confia em mim. – disse ele descendo as mãos dela pelo peito dele até chegar na virilha, fazendo com que a garota se arrepiasse. – Viu?

-Você está de... cueca? – falou se atrevendo a abrir os olhos.

Ele sorriu.

-Convivendo com os marotos há quase seis anos, eu diria que não é nada confiável sair do banheiro apenas de toalha...

-E eu mesmo sei disso... – disse Sirius saindo do banho, no que Lílian corou rapidamente.

-Ah, tá vocês agora resolveram fazer um desfile sem camisa, é?

-Bom, Lily... Admita, você está adorando isso... Não é todo dia que eu, Sirius Black, promovo um espetáculo como esse...

Lílian corou rapidamente no que Sirius riu e Thiago resmungou algo.

-E do mesmo modo, o que é bonito é pra se mostrar... – falou começando a se vestir, Thiago fez o mesmo.

Lílian se sentou na cama emburrada e passou a observar Thiago trocando de roupa e ao ver que o maroto olhava para ela, desviou o olhar, para disfarçar perguntou.

-Cadê o Remo e o Pettingrew?

-O Remo saiu cedo e o Pedro certamente esta comendo. – respondeu Sirius.

-Você pode me falar onde a Lisa realmente esta?

-Eu já disse que ela está no telhado... Se quiser eu...

-Não precisa Black, eu já desci.

-Vamos descer Lisa. – falou Lily puxando a amiga. – Já são quase oito, não deve ter mais ninguém lá embaixo. E graças a você eu perdi meu café da manhã.

-Tchau garotos. – falou Lisa enquanto era puxada por Lílian.

-Lily... – disse Thiago com um olhar sedutor.

-A santa frase... – murmurou enquanto se virava para ele. – O que foi Potter?

-Que tal se um dia desses você sair comigo? – ele sorriu ao ver que a garota ficava vermelha de raiva.

Lílian respirou fundo e se aproximou dele, Thiago esperava calmamente por uma resposta, sentado em sua cama.

-Potter, quantas vezes eu vou te falar que... EU NUNCA VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ. – a cada palavra que ela dizia se aproximava mais do rosto do maroto, fazendo com que ele se deitasse na cama e seus rostos pararam a poucos centímetros um do outro.

Thiago agarrou a garota pela cintura e inverteu as posições.

-E eu não preciso mais dizer para você nunca dizer nunca não é?

-Potter, sai de cima de mim.

Ele deu um selinho nela e tomou uma distância razoável.

Sirius riu ao ver a garota bufando de raiva e saindo junto com Lisa, que exibia um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-

-Não me olhe com essa cara... – disse Lílian emburrada.

-Vai dizer que você não gosta quando ele faz isso com você!

-Claro que não. Eu odeio quando ele faz isso. Eu odeio o idiota e imbecil do Potter.

-Dizem que o ódio e o amor são sentimentos muito próximos.

-Se for assim eu amo odiar o Potter. Agora me conta o que houve para você ficar a noite toda na toca dos Lobos.

-É Pontas, a ruivinha esta perdidamente apaixonada por você... – disse Sirius sorrindo.

-Eu ainda acho que esse ódio é só disfarce... Você viu muito bem... Ela mesmo provoca.

-Tá acredito 'James'. Agora para de ficar babando e vamos logo para a aula.

N/A: Como digo sempre, comentem please.


	21. Quem Tem Medo Ops, Música Errada

N/A: Eu sei, eu sei...mais de DUASsemanas sem postar... Podem reclamar... Foi porque realmente eu me esqueci! Mas, pensei pelo lado bom ( lado bom? Foiquase um mês, não teve nenhum lado bom...)... temos dois caps... prometo agora atualizar semanalmente! ( palavra de marota... XDDDD). Bem, vamos ao comentários...

Pikena - Que bom que você gostou... Espero que goste desses dois também!

Rach-Black - Que bom que você gostou dessa também... Sim, eu começei postando ela na floreios e borroes... ele sempre sai do ar mesmo... foi quando eu descobri esse syte e começei a postar aqui...

Nath-Mansur - XD, bem, inicialmente ela não ia dormir no quarto dos marotos, mas quando eu começei a passar a história a limpo, aconteceu! A ideia veio e eu a coloquei! Que bom que vc gostou!

Adriana Black - Você acha mesmo q o Almofadinhas perderia a chance de dormir ao lado da "sua garota"? Sim, ela anda um pouco meio balançada para o lado desse maroto... ( e quem não gosta dele? hehehehe)

Mile-Evans - Que bom que vc gostou... eu entendo... muitas pessoas viajaram nessas férias ( eu fiquei em casa mais tudo bem)... hehehe.

N/A: Bem, beijos para todos que vêem e/ou comentam a fic e vamos ao cap!

**Cap. 21 – Quem tem medo... Ops, música errada.**

Agora é só esperar... – disse Remo deitado na cama, acordara muito mais cedo do que o normal naquele dia, certamente essa data, duas pessoas chamadas Sirius Black e Thiago Potter não deixariam passar em branco, como era todo ano, mais dessa vez ele seria mais esperto, não passaria seu aniversário com o cabelos roxos novamente, como ocorreu no ano passado, que dera de cara com um saco enorme de tinta permanente, que fora pendurada estrategicamente no seu cortinado, para que quando o abrisse, o saco caisse em cima de sua cabeça. – Vocês não perdem por esperar. _Collocortinus!_

Thiago e Sirius acordaram mais cedo do que o normal... ( eles realmente conseguem acordar cedo quando querem) e Remo podia ouvir os cochichos dos dois, entre risos.

...A gente faz ele beber isso e o Remo vai passar o dia "soltando a franga"...

Remo revirou os olhos, eles queriam dar uma poção feminilizante quando ele estivesse dormindo, não pôde conter um sorriso quando os dois soubessem o que estava por vir.

Eles se aproximaram da cama de Remo silenciosamente... Remo podia imaginar os sorrisos marotos que seus rostos exibiam.

Você levanta a cabeça dele e eu dou a poção... Mais nada de burrices, Pontas.

Quem é o burro aqui é você.

Eles tentaram abrir o cortinado e mal perceberam o que aconteceu depois... Ouviram um chiado forte e eles foram jogados com grande força para cima da cama de Thiago, ligeiramente ofegantes.

Sirius olhou para Thiago e começou a rir.

O Aluado foi mais esperto do que a gente. – falou ele apontando para o chão, onde se via visivelmente uma linha dourada.

Ele usou a linha da idade, ou sei lá como isso se chama.

_-Ligneâgeseize._ – disse a voz de Remo risonha por trás das cortinas – Rápido e prático.

Inteligente da sua parte, Aluado.

Sorte minha ser o primeiro a aniversariar dos marotos... – disse ele se levantando com a varinha em punho. – E vocês tramando contra mim enquanto eu dormia... belos amigos vocês são...

Seria nosso presente antecipado Remo...

E poderia ser algo realmente engraçado você falando com voz fina e rebolando enquanto – mais ele parou de falar, a voz dele estava ficando fina até demais.

Remo o que significa isso? – falou Thiago agora com a voz mais fina do que a de Sirius.

Minha surpresa, o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro... E vem a parte melhor... Eu não sei como reverter isso.

VOCÊ O QUÊ? – os gritos dos dois saíram histéricos e agudos.

É uma pena que seja só a voz...

REMO LUPIN, QUER DIZER QUE NÓS VAMOS FICAR COM ESSAS VOZES HORRENDAS PELO RESTO DA VIDA! – disse Sirius desesperado.

Quem tem medo do Lobo mau, Lobo mau, Lobo mau... – disse ele num sorriso maroto. – Ah, eu sou demais.

Não é ora pra gracinhas, John.

Remo revirou os olhos.

O efeito é temporário Sirius. Só dura duas horas... Vamos descer para tomar café, daqui a pouco começam as aulas.

Você não acha que eu vou sair com essa voz... Ou acha? – disse Thiago cruzando os braços.

Porque não? É melhor do que andar rebolando.

Vocês reclamam demais. – falou Pedro acordando.

Não é você que está com essa voz de gay, Rabicho. – disse Sirius irritado, no que Pedro riu.

Graças ao nosso querido amigo Aluado nós vamos ter que fingir que estamos afônicos... isso não é maravilhoso? – falou Thiago com uma careta.

Melhor do que dizer que estamos com vozes femininas.

Mas mesmo estando assim, você não calam a boca nem por um minuto. Pense, vocês vão fazer um bem a humanidade ficando calados por duas horas.

* * *

Remo desceu e foi parabenizado pelos Grifinórios em peso, Thiago e Sirius desciam de braços cruzados e com a cara fechada. E para piorar a situação Lilian e Lisa se aproximavam. 

Feliz aniversário Remo.– disse Lisa abraçando o maroto. – Bom dia garotos.

No que somente Remo e Pedro responderam e Lisa fechou a cara.

Educação mandou lembrança para vocês dois...

Er... Eles estão afônicos.

Oh, o meu cachorrinho está sem voz... – disse ela apertando a bochecha de Sirius.

Então quer dizer que o Potter está sem voz também? – disse Lílian depois de parabenizar Remo.

Tô porque- disse ele só mexendo os lábios. – Você que cuidar de mim? Se sim, eu não ligo nem um pouco.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

Até sem voz essa criatura me persegue.

Eu não consigo viver longe de você, minha linda. – Thiago 'falou', soltando um beijinho e piscando o olho para Lílian, que fechou a cara.

NÃO ME VENHA COM MINHA LINDA, POTTER, EU NÃO SOU SUA LINDA.

Não grite assim Lily, a não ser que você queira me fazer companhia na Ala Hospitalar.

Nem doente esse idiota me deixa em paz. Me diga Deus, eu joguei pedra na cruz e não percebi não foi? – disse ela olhando pra cima, no que todos riram. – Você caiu do berço quando criança e rachou o crânio não foi Potter? Pra ser maluco desse jeito...

Eu posso declara insanidade mental, desde que você vá junto comigo...

Lílian bufou de raiva e revirou os olhos, no que Thiago riu.

Potter sinceramente... Cale a boca antes que eu mesma faça... de preferência de um modo que te deixe desacordado por um mês.

Vamos descer. – falou Remo rindo. – Antes que a Lily mate o Thiago...

Se ela fizesse isso faria um bem a Humanidade. – 'disse' Sirius.

Cala essa boca Almofadinhas, antes que a Lily decida fazer isso mesmo. – sussurrou Remo, no que todos riram.

Vontade é que não me falta.

Ah, Lily eu sei que você me ama.

Ah, Potter como eu te odeio.

Você é o amor da minha vida.

Eu não desejaria isso nem pra minha pior inimiga... Será que você não pode ficar calado por um minuto?

Bem... tem várias maneiras... – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

Por exemplo esta... – disse ela lançando um feitiço e calando a boca de Thiago com um esparadrapo, no que os outros riram e Thiago procurava alguma coisa no bolso.

Ah, paz finalmente... – disse Lílian sorrindo.

_"Isso é o que você pensa querida... Eu não posso falar, mais ainda posso escrever. Lily, eu não te perguntei ainda... Você quer sair comigo?"_

Lílian rasgou o papel com raiva e se virou para Thiago.

Será que você não tem outra garota para ficar enchendo o saco?

Não. – 'disse' ele tirando o esparadrapo da boca.

Vê se me esquece Potter.

Lílian, é algo impossível.

Ela revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

Você não vai esperar a Ana?

Sirius, se você não sabe ela está me esperando lá embaixo... – disse piscando o olho – E certamente você não vai querer ver o presente que ela vai me dar. – completo corando levemente, mas sem deixar de sorrir marotamente.

É, de Santo o Remo só tem o rosto.

Os Santinhos são os mais safados.

O que vocês estão pensando sobre mim garotas? – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

Nada...

Vocês têm uma mente tão poluída... Pensando essas coisas da minha pessoa...

Seja um Aluado bonzinho e fique de boca fechada. – disse Sirius fingindo estar sem voz.

Sirius, você está em desvantagem aqui... Fique quieto como um Almofadinhas que é, pelo menos faz um bem ao nossos ouvidos ficando calado.

Vai dizer que você nessa idade, só fica andando de mãos dadas na beira do lago com a Ana? Conta outra Aluado.

Remo corou e sorriu marotamente.

* * *

-Pensando em mim? 

Quer me matar de susto Potter?

Não precisa mais ficar sonhando acordada Lily, estou aqui na sua frente a sua inteira disposição.

Hã?

Você não estava pensando em mim?

Claro que estava... – o sorriso de Thiago se alargou. – Eu estava pensando na melhor maneira de me livrar de você... Eu pensei em te jogar no Salgueiro Lutador e erguer uma barreira, mais aí eu não queria que a planta se machucasse...

Nossa, quanta raiva de mim... – ele sorriu mais ainda. – Ou será que é um disfarce? Talvez esse ódio todo seja pra esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos...

Claro, eu escondo no ódio a minha vontade de te esganar agora mesmo...Cala essa boca Potter.

É impossível quando eu estou ao seu lado.

Porque você não continuou afônico?

Pra raiva da garota ele se sentou ao lado dela.

Me admira você ter postos os pés na biblioteca... Eu não sabia que você conhecia o caminho daqui... Posso estudar em paz?

Eu não estou te empatando. – disse ele com o cotovelo em cima da mesa e o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos.

Sua presença me incomoda Potter.

É só fingir que eu não existo.

É algo impossível... Quando se é alguém chato, incoveniente e enche a minha paciência... Você está ouvindo alguma coisa do que eu estou falando Potter? – disse ela ao ver que o olhar do maroto estava distante.

Não... Pois estava reparando em como você é linda...

Agora é a era das cantadas Potter... Sinto muito, essa daí já é velha.

Lily, Lily... não é uma cantada, só estou dizendo a verdade.

Não precisa dizer Potter, eu vejo isso quando me olho todo dia no espelho...

E o metido aqui sou eu...

Eu tenho minha alta-estima.O que você veio fazer aqui, além de é claro... Torrar minha paciência?

Te convidar para a festa surpresa que a gente vai fazer para o Remo.

Não é no Salão Comunal, ou é?

Sim.

E o que é que te faz pensar que eu vou permitir _essa_ festa?

Ele também é seu amigo, é uma boa resposta?

Tá bom Potter... – "Ai Merlin, o que foi que eu disse?"

E eu quero te pedir mais uma coisa... – disse ele enquanto pegava um dos livros dela disfarçadamente e colocava algo dentro.

Ela revirou os olhos.

Distrai o Remo enquanto a gente apronta tudo?

Ok, mais porque a Ana não faz isso.. Ah, esqueci... Ela não consegue guardar um segredo na frente do Remo por muito tempo...

É o que dá ter um amigo tão observador.Tchauzinho amor... – disse ele soltando um beijinho para Lily.

EU NÃO SOU SEU AMOR POTTER! – disse ela e depois corou levemente após ver o olhar severo de Madame Pince sobre ela.

* * *

-O que é que eu faço? – Lílian pensou alto enquanto avistava Remo mais a frente. – REMO! 

Remo se virou assustado e sorriu ao ver que a garota se aproximava.

Sim, Lily?

Eu sei que hoje é seu aniversário, que eu sou chata e encho sempre sua paciência com isso... Mais será que você podia me ensinar um pouco de Transfiguração hoje?

Ele sorriu ao ver o constrangimento da garota.

Lily, Lily... É minha impressão ou você sente alguma coisa por mim? – falou ele sorrindo, no que Lílian corou. – Sinto, mais eu já tenho namorada...

REMO LUPIN!

Brincadeira Lily. – disse ele abraçando a garota pelo ombro.

Ela revirou os olhos.

Quando você quer ser chato, você é chato.

Vamos para Salão Co...

Não! – disse Lílian rapidamente, no que Remo levantou a sobrancelha.– Sabe o que é... Uma hora dessas dever estar cheio e a gente não deve conseguir estudar.

Tem razão, vamos para a biblioteca.

* * *

-Vem logo Sirius! – disse Thiago andando com toda a pressa do mundo. 

Dá pra você andar devagar?

Você é que é lerdo demais.

Você também estaria se você estivesse carregando três engradados de cerveja amanteigada, enquanto você só está carregando dois!

Thiago riu.

Você mesmo não disse que agüentava, só pra impressionar a Lisa?

Sirius corou.

Ah, quer saber... – disse ele colocando o engradado no chão e limpando o suor do rosto. – _Reduccio!_

Não é que o Sirius esta usando a cabeça para alguma coisa que preste? – disse Thiago fazendo o mesmo. – Vamos voltar para buscar mais... – disse ele.

Sabe, ainda falta a gente ir para a cozinha pegar algumas coisas... E AINDA FALTA O BOL...

REMO! – Thiago deu um grito tão grande que Sirius, estando de costas, levou um enorme susto.

Remo? O que é que você está fazendo aqui? – falou Sirius no que ele levantou a sobrancelha.

"O que será que eles estão aprontando?"

Não posso ir estudar na biblioteca?

Claro que pode... e olá Evans. – Thiago, que não tinha reparado a presença de Lílian ( incrível como ele não tinha percebido), abriu um enorme sorriso... Tão grande que Lílian imaginou que mostrava todos os dentes e mais um pouco.

Oi, Black.

Oi, minha linda.

Ai, meu Karma. – falou revirando os olhos. – Vou falar pausadamente Potter... Eu ( falou apontando pra ela) Não Sou ( ela balançou o dedo ) Sua Linda. ( disse apontando para ele).

Então você prefere o quê, Lily?

Ela tornou a revirar os olhos e saiu puxando Remo, que ria.

Ah, vamos embora Remo.

Tchau Amor...

Vá ver se eu estou em Plutão, vá Potter e de preferência fique por lá mesmo.

Te Amo Lily...

Te ODEIO sua BESTA...

Vamos Sirius... – falou ele sorrindo.

Você não toma jeito mesmo não é Pontas?

Ela não fica linda quando está irritada?

Ah, vamos logo... "Dissendium". – ele empurrou Thiago para dentro da passagem, entrando logo depois.

* * *

-Será que você não consegue botar um pingo de juízo na cabeça do seu amigo e fazer ele entender que eu ODEIO ELE! 

Ah, Lily, se nem você consegue, você acha que eu consigo?O Thiago sempre faz tudo que... – mais não continuou a frase.

O que você está insinuando Remo Lupin?

Remo corou ligeiramente, enquanto Lílian cruzava os braços.

...Esquece.

Ah, não! Você vai me contar direitinho o que você está querendo dizer com isso?

Você não percebeu?

O quê, Remo Lupin?

Tá na cara, Lily.

" Você tem o Pontas em suas mãos Lily. Não está vendo que ele morre de amores por você? Eu acho que se você pedisse para o Pontas largar os marotos ele faria isso, só pra te-la ao seu lado... Ele diz às vezes que é só disfarce, que é algo passageiro... Desfaz algo que já disse... Mais ele te ama Lily." Pensou o maroto.

REMO JOHN LUPIN, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OUVINDO?

Hã?

Agora estou começando a entender o real significado de Aluado...

Ele corou furiosamente.

Desculpa, Lily. Me distraí.

Ela revirou os olhos.

Percebi isso, Remo.

O que é que você estava falando mesmo?

Ah, esquece. Você não vai me contar mesmo não é?

Lily, você está muito interessada pelo Thiago pro meu gosto.

Foi a vez de Lílian corar e Remo rir.

Eu.. não... EU NÃO ESTOU INTERESSADA NO POTTER REMO. COMO É QUE VOCÊ PODE DIZER UMA CALÚNIA DESSAS SOBRE MIM?

É só falar que você gosta dele e você fica corada.

Eu não fico corada! Ah, cala essa boca Remo.

* * *

-Acho que já está na hora da gente ir... – disse ele quando o relógio marcava nove horas. 

"Droga, ainda falta uma hora e meia" pensou Lílian preocupada.

Remo, eu ainda não entendi esse assunto aqui... – disse ela cansada de saber como se transformava uma mesa em uma cadeira... coisa que ela fez o maroto repetir durante uma hora inteira.

Mais Lily, já está passando do nosso horário de voltar para o Salão Comunal... E se você não se lembra a gente nem jantou ainda...

A garota corou levemente.

Então a gente pode ir pra cozinha comer alguma coisa, e depois a gente continua a estudar...

Tudo bem... Mas não seria mais prático terminar os estudos amanhã?

Ela apenas deu um sorriso amarelo.

Eu realmente estou chata, não?

Você não esta chata, você é chata Lily.

Não, valeu mesmo Remo... Pelo menos eu esperava que você não concordasse.

Ele sorriu.

Vamos? – disse ele se levantando e dando a mão para ela.

A Ana não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber disso Sr Remo. – falou ela recebendo.

Ela não precisa saber Sta Evans... E que eu saiba é apenas um encontro de dois grandes amigos.

A ida para a cozinha foi realmente algo demorado, pois constantemente Lílian achava que estava ouvindo passos e os dois se escondiam ( apesar de ser monitores e podiam muito bem estarem fazendo sua ronda noturna... coisa que Remo em pouco tempo fez questão de citar).

Lily, nós somos monitores esqueceu? – falou ele risonho, seu instinto desconfiando de algo.

A garota tornou a corar e sorriu.

É mesmo, esqueci... mas é sempre bom não arriscar Remo.

* * *

-SURPRESA! –gritaram todos ao verem Remo passar pelo buraco do retrato e em questão de segundos ele ficou levemente corado. 

Eu sabia que aí tinha alguma coisa...

Bem só que temos uma péssima notícia... – falou Thiago rindo. – O encarregado de trazer o bolo não chegou ainda...

Ele sorriu.

E a nossa surpresa foi por água abaixo... – falou Lisa rindo.

Eu tentei segurar o Remo por mais tempo mais não deu... – falou Lílian meio envergonhada.

Deixe eu adivinhar... Foi o Sirius?

Todos assentiram.

Eu é que deveria ter ido buscar... – falou Thiago.

Acho que ele deve ter se perdido no caminho – comentou Lisa rindo.

Ou então ter achado algo melhor para fazer... – concluiu Thiago com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

Vamos espera-lo então... O nosso novo aniversariante. – falou Remo com um sorriso maroto.

* * *

-Desculpa o atraso gente é que o Filch... 

SURPRESA SIRIUS!

Hã? – falou ele meio corado ao ver que Remo também estava no meio dos outros.

Ah, Sirius meus parabéns... – disse Remo sorrindo e abraçando o amigo enquanto os outros riam.

Obrigado... não precisava gente. – disse Sirius fingindo enxugar as lágrimas. – É muita emoção para esse pobre coração... E eu pensei que ninguém tinha lembrado... REMO SEU IDIOTA, VOCÊ ESTRAGOU A SURPRESA! – falou ele arrancando riso dos outros.

Não tenho culpa se você chegou atrasado... – falou ele sorrindo.

Ele corou um pouco e depois respondeu.

MAS ISSO NÃO TE DAVA DIREITO DE CHEGAR PRIMEIRO DO QUE EU! – disse ele puxando Remo para fora do buraco do retrato. – Vamos fingir... você não sabe de nada e eu cheguei no horário...

Remo revirou os olhos, enquanto todos riam.

Pelo Amor de Merlin, Almofadinhas... Você não quer que eu faça mesmo isso?

Sirius fingiu estar indignado.

É que eu queria tanto gritar surpresa e jogar esse bolo na sua cara... – falou ele sorrindo. – Ei, espera um minuto... Eu ainda posso jogar o bolo... – disse ele pegando o bolo que segurava e se preparando para jogar em cima de Remo, no que Lílian impediu.

Mais não vai mesmo Black...

Evans você sabia que é uma estraga prazeres?

Black, sinceramente o bolo está tão bonito e eu não quero desperdiça-lo jogando em cima de você... – disse Lílian no que todos riram.

Vamos logo comer? – falou Rabicho olhando fixamente para o bolo flutuando no ar. – Já que todo mundo já chegou...

Sirius revirou os olhos e eles começaram a festa, que só acabou quando Lílian falou que já estava tarde e que amanhã eles tinham que acordar cedo, pois ia ter aula.

N/A: Eu adorei escrever esse cap... e essa história da surpresa foi verídica, aconteceu no meu aniversário do ano retrasado... Eu tinha aula à tarde e disse que não ia ir, meus amigos gritaram um 'não' bem grande e um deles disse que eu tinha que ensinar quimica para ele de tarde ( era aula de ed física)... Por final ficou me enrolando e eu fui pra casa ( e ele veio junto com a desculpa que queria um dvd emprestado), eu tinha chegado no horário certo( meu amigo que tinha atrasado...), então a culpa não foi minha... tirando a parte de jogar o bolo na cara... ele me fez abrir a porta novamente e eles gritarem surpresa, foi realmente comico.


	22. Nada Demais

Cap. 22 – Nada de mais

_...Tédio, monotonia, chatice, insuportável, aborrecedor, tédio, tediante, tedioso... eu não agüento mais, aula chata, professor mais chato ainda, estou com fome, com sono e não consigo dormir..._

Quer parar de escrever bobagens no pergaminho e prestar atenção na aula? – falou Remo irritado, voltando a atenção pro professor.

_...Aluado fica me enchendo o saco dizendo que eu tenho que prestar atenção na aula, ele está tão chato, parace até que está de tpl, e olha que ainda falta uma semana pra Lua Che_

Ei! Me devolve isso!  
-Sirius, seja um bom cãozinho e fique quieto.  
-Eu não estou incomodando ninguém...  
-Está me incomodando e é isso que importa. Está me dando agonia você escrevendo merda no pergaminho. – disse ele riscando de TPL até Lua Cheia. – E se alguém ver?  
-Melhor a minha merda do que essas que o professor fala.  
-Porque você não segue o exemplo do Pontas e fica de cabeça baixa?  
-Eu já tentei dormir, mas não consigo.

**_"... no ano de 1787, eclodiu a revolta dos Duendes da Rússia, exigindo salários, férias e um lugar melhor na sociedade_**

_Chatice, baboseira, pra quê eu quero saber se os duendes fizeram revolta em 1787?Falta trinta minutos para acabar essa aula e é isso o que importa, TRINTA MINUTOS TEDIOSOS!_

SIRIUS BLACK! – alguns alunos que estavam sonolentos acordaram e lançaram um olhar reprovador para Remo, mas o professor nem se abalou, continuou no seu tom monótono, explicando que a revolta foi aderida também no Japão. Aluado irritado tomou o pergaminho da mão de Sirius e devolveu o dele.  
-Será que vocês podem deixar eu dormir? – falou Thiago sonolento, levantando a cabeça ligeiramente.  
-A culpa é do Almofadinhas que fica gastando pergaminho pra escrever idiotices.

_(Sirius) É incrível só se passou cinco minutos do último registro, ou seja, falta vinte e cinco minutos para a tortura semanal acabar... Os minutos nessa sala parecem ser horas... _

_(Thiago) Agora que o Remo fez o favor de me acordar eu vou te fazer companhia nesses últimos minutos..._

_(Sirius) Você está com uma cara horrível Pontas..._

_(Thiago) Eu estou com sono... Como vai com a Lisa?_

_(Sirius) Péssimo, obrigado por me lembrar. Acho que eu já sei porque você está com essa cara._

_(Remo) A Lílian deu outro fora no coitado._

_(Sirius) Não era isso que eu iria dizer, mas... Ei, ninguém chamou Aluado na conversa._

_(Remo) Eu quis me intrometer posso? Adoro ver vocês falando das suas experientes decepções amorosas..._

_(Sirius) Aluado é chato, insuportável e trai a Ana com a Murta-que-Geme._

_(Remo) Sirius, Sirius, você acha que eu ia trocar minha Ana por uma fantasma?_

_(Sirius) Aluado, seja um lobo bonzinho e volte a escrever sobre a revoltas dos duendes, pois senão nós não vamos passar em história da magia sem sua anotações..._

_(Remo) Quem vai me obrigar Almofadinhas? Depois o Pontas pode pedir as anotações para a Lily... _

_(Thiago) E receber um " Eu não vou te dar nada Potter, quem mandou ficar dormindo na sala ao invés de anotar o que o professor fala?" Já chega de foras por hoje..._

_(Sirius) E... o Pontas não acordou de bom humor hoje..._

_(Thiago) Você que me fez ficar de mau humor hoje..._

_(Sirius) Eu? Mais o que foi que **eu** fiz de errado?_

_(Thiago) **"O que foi que eu fiz de errado?"** Botar uma boneca ruiva pra eu abraçar, que estava enfeitiçada para toda vez que eu falasse "Lily" ela gritasse de volta " Cala a boca, Potter" e além disso cola-la junto ao meu pijama com um feitiço adesivo e utilizar o feitiço "Acusticus" para você não ouvir nada... Claro! Você não fez absolutamente nada de errado._

_(Sirius) Achei que pelo menos com a boneca você parasse de chamar por ela toda hora..._

_(Thiago) E você Aluado, belo amigo que você é... Viu o Almofadinhas fazer isso e não fez nada para impedir..._

_(Remo) E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Desse um murro na cara del ( borrão de tinta)_

_(Lisa)Até que não seria má idéia..._

_(Sirius)Lisa amor você ia deixar ele fazer isso comigo?_

_(Lisa) Não só deixaria como ajudaria a faze-lo... e que história é essa de falar de mim por trás?_

_(Thiago) Acho que esse papel está se espalhando cada vez mais... _

_(Lílian) Potter devolve o meu pergaminho..._

_(Thiago) Lily, não quer entrar na nossa conversa também?_

_(Lílian) Se for pra te xingar, eu aceito..._

_(Thiago) Tudo bem, eu já estou ascotumado, é isso o que você sempre faz quando me encontra...Não me importo... desde que você esteja na conversa... ._

_(Lílian) oO Ainda bem que você sabe... Sabe, eu posso começar agora... Mas esse pergaminho seria insuficiente..._

_(Sirius) Vamos perder nessa matéria... até a Evans deixou de copiar..._

_(Lisa) Um dia não vai fazer falta, Black..._

_(Lílian) Me admira o Remo ter deixado de copiar..._

_(Remo)Claro, com esses dois dando risadinhas como eu posso me concentrar? _

_(Ana) Remo não se esqueça do que me prometeu hoje... _

_(Remo) Eu não me esqueci Ana, meu amor... _

_(Ana) Te amo. _

_(Remo) Eu também... _

_(Ana) Que tal se a gente se encontrar mais tarde, naquele lugar de sempre? _

_(Remo) Adorei a idéia._

_(Sirius) Meu pergaminho não é correio cupido para ficar mandando recadinhos amorosos... _

_(Remo) Inveja mata Almofadinhas._

_(Sirius) A não ser se eu for o remetente... Que tal um novo encontro Lisa? _

_(Lisa)Se for pra te jogar no lago, tudo bem... _

_(Sirius) Se você for comigo... ._

_(Lisa) Só uma coisa a declarar... ;;( Daí-me paciência, Merlin...)_

_(Thiago) A conversa está melosa demais para o meu gosto, eu não quero ficar segurando vela... principalmente em pergaminhos..._

_(Lílian) Nem vai precisar segurar por muito tempo, Potter, a aula já vai acabar..._

**_Lily, você aceita sair comigo?_**

_(Sirius) Ih, Pontas vai levar seu próximo fora._

_(Lílian) Black, não adianta imitar a letra do Potter, eu conheço você muito bem... _

_(Thiago) Nossa Lily, em tão pouco tempo você já sabe como é a minha letra?_

_(Lílian) Não Potter, apenas vi o Sirius escrevendo alguma coisa antes dele passar o papel pra cá... E se você não estiver cego ainda, compare as letras, são totalmente diferentes..._

_(Remo) Não é a toa que o Pontas usa óculos._

_(Thiago) Você acertou em cheio Lily, eu estou cego de amor p ( borrão de tinta )_

_(Sirius) Ainda fala que o meloso aqui sou eu... Passa isso logo, antes que o Pontas resolva desenhar coraçõezinhos para a Evans._

_(Ana) A conversa ta boa mais falta dois minutos pra acabar a aula... _

_(Remo) Viu como passou rápido Sirius?_

_(Sirius) Saí pra lá Pontas. Claro Aluado, se eu não tivesse a brilhante idéia de começar a escrever merda em pergaminho... ainda faltaria vinte minutos, você sabe que as horas voam quando a gente se diverte... _

_(Lílian) Se você não tivesse essa brilhante idéia, eu certamente conseguiria prestar atenção na aula e não estaria escrevendo merda junto com vocês... Convencido é pouco pra você Black_

_(Sirius) Não sabia que você me amava tanto Evans..._

_(Lisa) Assim eu fico com ciúmes._

_(Lílian) Mais do que eu te **'amo'**, eu **'amo' **o Potter._

_(Lisa) E ela que se dizia minha amiga... _

_(Ana) Eu sabia que a Lily não esconderia isso por muito tempo._

_(Remo) Hum... revelador isso._

_(Sirius) Bem que eu desconfiava... Você vai gostar dessa Thiago._

_(Thiago) Verdade Lily? Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você admitiria._

_(Lílian) Lisa, se um dia eu chegasse a gostar do Potter( o que é muito improvável), vocês duas seriam as primeiras a saber disso. Eu não estou escondendo nada Ana... E isso não é nada revelador Remo, você sabe muito bem que o amo ficou entre aspas. Você não desconfia de nada Black .E Potter, você sabe o significado da palavra ironia? Senão procure num dicionário._

_(Lisa) Me engana que eu gosto Lily... O amor não é lindo?_

_(Ana) Acredito Lily._

_(Remo) Sem comentários._

_(Sirius) Se deu mal Pontas..._

_(Thiago) Só tenho uma coisa a declarar... em toda mentira se esconde uma verdade... e a verdade é que você me ama, ruivinha._

_(Lílian) Lisa, você iria gostar é de um belo murro na cara isso sim.O que eu digo é a mais pura verdade, se me dessem um Veritaserum para tomar agora, minha resposta seria a mesma...E NÃO ME CHAME DE RUIVINHA!_

_(Sirius) Então você aceita tomar um Veritaserum, Evans?_

_(Lílian) Vocês perderam a chance na linha passada. O agora virou passado._

_(Lisa) E eu não iria deixar vocês fazerem isso com a minha amiga._

_(Ana) Muito menos eu._

_(Sirius) Devemos conversar assim por mais vezes..._

_(Lílian) Certamente eu não vou mais perder meu tempo fazendo isso..._

_(Sirius) Evans, deixe de ser tão certinha por um momento e carpie diem..._

_(Thiago) ...De preferência comigo._

_(Lisa) Desde quando você fala latim Black?_

_(Lílian) Vou ignorar seu comentário Potter._

_(Sirius) Minha língua é latina querida Lisa..._

_(Lisa)Ah, já sei você aprendeu com seus amigos, os cachorros não foi? _

_(Remo) Já chega, senão a gente vai se atrasar para a aula de Herbologia._

_(Remo) Falou a voz do juízo, Remo Lupin, o Santo Monitor. E pra fechar com chave de ouro... Eu sou o máximo!_

_(Thiago) Não mais do que eu..._

_(Remo) Quem foi que te iludiu? ( Isso vale para os dois)_

_(Ana) Me recuso a olhar isso..._

_(Lisa) Eu não vi quem é ainda..._

_(Lílian) Só posso revirar os olhos... Não sei qual dos dois tem o ego maior, se o Black ou o Potter._

_Eu sei que vocês me amam..._

_Se até eu mesmo me amo..._

_E amo você também Lisa..._

(Coraçoezinhos espalhados pela folha)

_(Lisa) Como se eu acreditasse Black... Agora chega de besteiras e vamos logo pra aula._

_(Sirius) Não precisa puxar a minha orelha._

Quer parar de escrever nesse pergaminho? – disse ela ainda puxando a orelha de Sirius.  
-Se você largasse minha orelha, eu agradeceria...  
-Vamos logo, Black...  
Thiago desenhou um coração com a mão... Sirius sorriu e Lisa revirou os olhos. Lílian já estava a metros de distância dos Marotos e Ana a acompanhava.  
-Poxa Lisa, você bem que poderia ser menos chata comigo não é?  
-Como assim "menos chata"?  
-Largar minha orelha, seria uma boa idéia...  
-Se você fosse mais comportado eu agradeceria...  
-Se você saísse comigo, para um encontro real, ficaria honrado...  
-Se você largasse de ser cafajeste eu poderia pensar na possibilidade...  
-Se você fosse uma pessoa normal, já teria aceitado a muito tempo...  
-Se você fosse menos modesto, até que eu iria...  
-SE OS DOIS POMBINHOS CALAREM A BOCA EU AGRADECERIA... – disse Thiago, no que Remo e Pedro riram, ao verem que os dois pularam de susto. – Alguém aí viu a Lily? – disse ele se esticando para ver mais a frente, afinal a Lisa e o Sirius o impediam de ver.  
-Relaxa Pontas. Ela deve está ficando com algum garoto por aí!  
Thiago fechou a cara e todos riram.  
-Você acha mesmo que sua amada ruivinha vai perder um segundo de aula tão perto dos NOM's?  
-Ah, vamos logo. – disse ele irritado, mas sorrindo ao vê-la mais na frente.  
-ESPERA LILY! – gritou ele.  
-EU NÃO VOU CHEGAR ATRASADA POR CAUSA DE VOCÊ POTTER!  
-MAIS A AULA JÁ COMEÇOU AMOR!  
-O QUÊ? – Lílian olhou pra o relógio e arregalou os olhos e saiu puxando a Ana. – Ai Meu Merlin... Atrasada... meu primeiro atraso. POTTER É TUDO CULPA SUA!  
-CULPA MINHA? NÃO FOI SÓ MINHA CARA LILY... – disse ele apressando o passo para alcançar a garota. – Já que estamos atrasados, que tal um encontro?  
-NEM QUE VOCÊ FOSSE MERLIN, POTTER!  
-Ora Lily, Merlin era sábio, mas não tinha nem um milésimo da minha beleza...  
-Pois bem, eu preferia valsar com o cadáver de Merlin a sair com VOCÊ!  
Ele sorriu.  
-Se é assim... – disse ele se aproximando dela, ao ver que ela tinha parado. - ... Vamos ver se um cadáver pode fazer isso com você.  
Ele jogou ela na parede rapidamente e deu um beijo rápido nela e saiu.  
-Tchau ruivinha...  
-Até nunca Potter.  
-Ele nunca desiste não é? – disse Ana sorrindo ao ver o Thiago saindo, enquanto os outros se aproximavam.  
-ANA A AULA... – disse ela irritada e puxando a amiga, que ria.  
-Ela não tem jeito mesmo... – murmurou Remo.

N/A: Realmente a ideia desse capitulo veio numa aula extremamente insuportavel de matematica... com o assunto que eu mais 'amo', trigonometria! Beijos... E comentem please.


	23. Marotices e Traquinagens Uma Bela Mistur...

N/A: Bem, aqui estou eu novamente... bem, esse foi, de todos os cap dessa fic, o meu favorito... espero que gostem dele também... eu realmente me diverti muito escrevendo-o, e as cenas que estão em itálico são flashbacks.

Pikena – Realmente, eu decidi colocar ele cantando na hora, como se estivesse zombando dos outros dois... rsrsrs, adoro fazer o Remo com seu lado um pouco mais maroto... acho tão fofo ( até esqueço que existe Sirius Black... que é o maroto com que sinto algo em especial... ai, ai). Eu achei que a minha festa "surpresa" combinava com o Remo. Que bom que gostou!

Ana Bya Potter – Você esta gostando da fic? Fico feliz! Bem, pode deixar que eu te mando um e-mail avisando... T/L é, sem dúvida, meu shipper favorito!

Rach Black – Bem, quanto ao msn a gente já se falou... Cap perfeitamente feitos? Nossa, obrigada... Realmente, faz muito tempo mesmo... mas precisamente... hum oito meses... rsrsrsrs. Reconciliação é o melhor cap de todas as fics que você já leu? Que bom que você gostou... bem, da fic ele fica sendo um dos meus favoritos... mas, o meu xodó com certeza é esse que eu postei agora... eu simplesmente o ADORO! Espero que goste dele também.

Adriana Black – E pensar que esse cap veio de uma aula insuportável... eu me senti o Sirius naquele momento... completamente tediante...( eu comecei os esboços do cap nessa aula, mas não havia copiado nada, tava tudo em mente, foi só chegar em casa e passar tudo para o papel...)

Mile Evans – Você achou engraçado? Que bom... e pensar que o 22 teve inspiração numa aula de trigonometria...

Mazinha Black – Claro que vou continuar...Maravilhosa? Nossa, obrigada. Não se preocupe, um dia eu termino a fic... rsrsrsrs.

Lupina Black – Alguém que leu meu profile! (quase ninguém lê... rsrsrs) Ou será que eu contei em alguma review que eu gostava de senhor dos anéis? ( bem, é melhor não ficar encucando a cabeça com isso)... Eu sou APAIXONADA pelas duas histórias... AMO, AMO, AMO... ( olhe a minha maluquice... eu comprei o livro sem nem mesmo ter lido ou assistido ao filme... isso graças ao meu primo... que me mostrou o mundo de tolkien... ele me contou a história um pouco e eu adorei!).Você quase chorou? Bem, pausa para descrever minha reação... eu sabia que ele ia morrer ( eu e minha curiosidade vimos num syte)... mas não sabia como, eu realmente fiquei pasma... como o Harry, acreditando que ele ia voltar e que o que eu tinha visto era mentira... bem, mas eu realmente me acabei de chorar na parte que Harry estava no escritório de Dumbledore, dizendo que não queria ter nascido... Bem, já te adicionei... se aparecer uma letyciangel sou eu... rsrsrsrsrs

Bem, beijos para todos e vamos a mais um cap.

**Cap. 23 – Marotices e Traquinagens... Bela mistura, mas não se... **

_"Hogwarts, Novembro de 1971, dormitório masculino do segundo ano. _

_-Viagem demorada essa? Achei que não voltaria nunca Aluado...  
-Boa noite para você também Sirius... – disse ele com o rosto cansado, apesar de sorrir marotamente, ele estava se sentindo muito melhor depois de ter esclarecido tudo com os marotos... quer dizer, por eles terem descoberto sobre ele ser Lobisomem e não o terem condenado como muitos faziam. –Sentiram minha falta?  
-Sabe que quando você foi embora o dormitório ficou mais silencioso... Afinal seus roncos sumiram...  
-Eu não ronco idiota.  
-Cadê o Thiago?  
Nesse exato momento a porta do dormitório abre e mostra um Thiago com cara de tédio seguido de uma Lílian furiosa.  
-POTTER, EU QUERO SABER ONDE VOCÊ ESCONDEU O MEU LIVRO! E... que livros são esses? – perguntou ela curiosa enquanto Thiago jogava os livros em cima da cama, ignorando a garota. – Por acaso você já sabe ler?  
-Boa noite Foguinho... Como vai? – falou Sirius se levantando.  
-Péssima... Ah, oi Remo.  
O maroto corou.  
-Oi, Lílian.  
-Como está sua mãe? Melhor espero...  
-Ela está bem Lílian.  
-Se você não sabe lindinha... Esse dormitório é masculino... Ou será que você errou o caminho? – falou Sirius cruzando os braços e levantando a sobrancelha.  
-Eu sei muito bem que esse é o **seu **dormitório Black.  
Ela ajeitou os cabelos nervosamente enquanto encarava Thiago.  
-Olha aqui seu** protótipo de Trasgo, **EU QUERO MEU LIVRO DE VOLTA!  
Thiago apenas riu.  
-Sabe o que é **cabelo de fogo...** EU NÃO ESTOU A FIM DE DEVOLVER SEU PRECIOSO LIVRO PORQUE EU NÃO PEGUEI ELE. Satisfeita?  
-Potterzinho idiota... EU SEI MUITO BEM QUE VOCÊ PEGOU O MEU LIVRO COMO PEGA SEMPRE... E VOCÊ ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE IRRITADO POR EU TER DEIXADO SEU PRECIOSO CABELO ARREPIADO COMPLETAMENTE ROSA... PORTANTO... – ela aumento o tom de voz. - DEIXE DE SER UM BEBÊ QUE NÃO ACEITA PERDER E ME DEVOLVA O MEU LIVRO... OU ENTÃO **EU FALO PARA MADAME PINCE QUE VOCÊ PEGOU ESSES LIVROS NA SEÇÃO RESTRITA SEM AU...**  
-TÁ BEM EU DEVOLVO. – ela exibiu um sorriso triunfante. – Sirius, devolve...  
-Devolver?  
-Eu vi você pegando o livro dela.  
-´Tá bom... toma pimentinha.  
-Pensei que não ia entregar.– ela sorriu novamente, enquanto Thiago e Sirius escondiam um sorriso maroto do rosto.  
-Cuidado com o degrau foguinho.  
-Sinceramente Remo – disse Thiago irritado. – Não sei como você pegou amizade com essa histérica.  
-Ela não é tão ruim assim Thiago, vocês é que torram a paciência dela.  
-Ah, ta, mas é ela que começa.  
(...)  
-Um... dois... três... – disse Thiago balançando o dedo como se comandasse uma orquestra.  
Eles ouviram um grito e depois riram, Remo apenas murmurrou "Eles aprontaram novamente."  
Lílian soltou um grito ao ver uma barata cair em cima do colo dela e gritou mais ainda ao ver que ela estava morta.  
-POTTER EU AINDA TE MATO!  
-Está vendo. Ela só me culpa! – falou Thiago rindo.  
-É uma pena, porque assim eu perco o crédito. – falou Sirius de volta.  
-Lílian, ela não está morta... é de brinquedo. – falou Lisa meio receosa, se aproximando e depois soltou um grito ao ver ela se mexendo, subindo em cima de uma poltrona. – ELA ESTÁ VIVA!  
Todas as garotas presentes subiram nas poltronas ou em cima das mesas, enquanto alguns primeiranistas riam, no domitório masculino, os marotos riam de se acabar com a porta entreaberta.  
-O que está acontecendo aqui? – falou o Joshua Anderson, monitor-chefe da grifinória.  
-Uma barata! – falaram todas ao mesmo tempo.  
-Olha ela ali! – apontou uma loira do quinto ano.  
-Não vou perder isso de maneira nenhuma. – falou Sirius tirando os cabelos que caiam nos olhos e saindo do dormitório.  
-Hora da diversão... – falou Thiago sorrindo, eles agora sentados no topo da escada, olhando o tumulto lá embaixo. Nesse exato momento dezenas de baratas saíram do livro de Lílian e a confusão foi geral, as garotas gritavam mais ainda, enquanto alguns garotos corriam para matar as baratas, mas não conseguiam pois as mesmas eram de plástico. Sirius a esse ponto já estava chorando de rir, enquanto Thiago sentia falta de ar e Pedro estava deitado no chão pondo as mãos na barriga, Remo apenas exibia um fraco sorriso... A situação ficou mais crítica quando Sirius e Thiago fizeram cada um, uma barata pousar nos cabelos de Lisa e Lílian respectivamente... Que gritaram desesperadas, sendo que Lilian xingava Thiago de todos os nomes possíveis.  
-AGORA CHEGA! - gritou o monitor tão alto que todos pararam e o salão ficou em silêncio, Joshua estavam vermelho com os cabelos castanhos levemente bagunçados. – Imobilus! – todas as baratas rapidamente pararam de se mover. – Não preciso nem perguntar quem foi que fez... ou melhor quais os que fizeram esse alvoroço no Salão... – ele olhou para o topo da escada, no que Sirius e Thiago se levantaram, Remo suspirou e Pedro se encolheu.  
-Fomos nós e daí? – falou Thiago descendo as escadas, juntamente com os outros. Thiago olhou para cima ( afinal Joshua era bem maior do que ele) e encarou o monitor firmemente. – Vai fazer o que? Nos dar uma nova detenção?  
- Todos para cima agora! Menos os quatro. – rapidamente todos se dirigiram ao seus dormitórios, ficando apenas quatro garotas no topo da escada.  
-Essa eu não perco de jeito nenhum. Hora da diversão garotas... – falou Lisa. -Vejamos... quantas temos...  
-Quarenta. – respondeu Thiago ajeitando os óculos.  
-Ótimo, dez pra cada...Finite. – falou Joshua e todas as baratas voltaram a se mover novamente. – A detenção de vocês pegar todas as baratas sem magia. – disse ele se sentando em uma das poltronas, e conjurou quatro cestas. – Cada um deve depositar a barata que pegou no respectivo cesto, quando completar as dez a cesta apita.  
Thiago e Sirius riram.  
-Isso é moleza...  
Bem, seria moleza se não tivesse duas garotas atrapalhando firmemente o trabalho de Thiago e Sirius. Era realmente hilário ver as baratas dando olés nos dois enquanto Remo e Pedro já haviam terminado e eles nem haviam pegado a primeira... depois de cerca de uma hora nisso Thiago se irritou.  
-ISSO NÃO É VÁLIDO! AQUELAS DUAS IDIOTAS ESTÃO IMPEDINDO A GENTE DE PEGAR AS BARATAS.  
-Bom, vocês que começaram... – retrucou Lílian. – Agora Potter, pode pegar as bichinhas em paz, não vamos atrapalhar.– disse ela depositando a varinha no chão.  
-Acho bom esquentadinha.  
Joshua olhou para as garotas escondendo um leve sorriso no rosto... e voltou a olhar para os marotos. Depois de mais meia hora cada um faltava apenas uma barata para pegar e os outros começaram a rir ( o Pedro teve um estranho acesso de tosses...) quando os dois, na vão tentativa de pegar o mesmo bicho, bateram a testa e caíram de bunda no chão.  
-Perdendo para um bichinho desse, garotos? – Lílian riu.  
-Se você se acha a boa foguinho, porque não vem aqui e tenta? -Eu até iria, idiota, mais eu tenho nojo desse bicho. – disse Lilian irritada.  
-E ainda se diz grifinória...  
-Nojo é diferente de medo Potter.  
-Peguei! – falou Sirius pegando a ultima.  
-Bom garotas... – falou Joshua se levantando.  
-Garotas? Ta me achando com cara de que mané?  
-Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória pela falta de respeito Sr Black! Já que vocês atrapalharam a detenção desses quatro, vocês vão arrumar o Salão Comunal...  
-Mas...  
Thiago e Sirius riram, no que Remo suspirou e Pedro riu junto com os outros, apesar de não ter a mínima idéia do que eles riam.  
-Boa noite garotas... – falaram os quatro subindo as escadas no que Lílian e Lisa reviraram os olhos, enquanto Ana e Alice respondiam.  
-Você me paga Potter.  
-Boa noite foguinho. – disse ele piscando o olho e soltando uma gargalhada logo depois.  
(...)  
-Essa Evans e essa Delacourt me dão nos nervos! – falaram Sirius e Thiago ao mesmo tempo e se jogando na cama.  
-Vocês é que provocam elas.  
-Eu que provoco? Eu não provoco, eu só estou revidando. – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
-Vai ficar defendendo as duas agora Aluado? – falou Rabicho.  
-Não, só estou sendo realista."_

Relembrando o passado? – falou Ana abraçando o maroto por trás, Remo estava em pé olhando a janela com o olhar aéreo. – Meu querido Aluado...  
Remo corou, mas se virou rapidamente, no que Ana riu.  
-Você não respondeu à minha pergunta.  
-Só estava lembrando do episódio das baratas...  
Ana riu.  
-E chegou a que conclusão?  
-Thiago e Sirius não mudaram quase nada desde aquele tempo... E eu estava pensando que a Lily grita com o Thiago desde o quarto ano, mais não ela já gritava com ele no segundo... Sem falar que o apelido de Thiago era protótipo de trasgo e agora se resume em metido e arrogante Potter e o da Lily era foguinho, cabelo de fogo, esquentadinha, pimentinha... e agora se resume em deusa ruivinha, anjo ruivo, minha flor, minha querida...  
Ela tornou a rir.  
-E onde eles estão agora?  
-Certamente aprontando alguma... – falou ele beijando a namorada.  
-Traquinagem na qual você não fez questão de participar, mas ajudou... – sorriu enquanto o maroto corava.  
-O que te faz pensar que eu fiz isso Ana? – falou fingindo indignação.  
-Bom, o fato de você ser um maroto responde a sua pergunta?  
-Você está falando calúnias sobre mim... – falou carregando-a no colo.  
-O que vai fazer?  
-Nada em mente? – falou ele sentando na poltrona com ela no seu colo.  
-Sim... – disse ela beijando-o.

* * *

Tudo preparado? – falou Sirius no espelho, no que Thiago afirmou do outro lado.  
-Não se esqueça de me dizer a hora que o Ranhoso vai passar...  
-Ok... – respondeu Sirius de volta. – O Rabicho vai dar o sinal, se ele passar pelo outro lado.  
-Vai ser hilário se o ranhoso se transformar num flamingo... ou quem sabe um sapo.  
Ouviu-se o tilintar de moedas baixinho.  
-É o sinal! – falou Sirius para Thiago.  
-Não ESPERA! – gritou Pedro desesperado, mas já era tarde demais... Thiago já havia jogado o conteúdo em cima da pessoa( só não jogou todo ao perceber que não era o Ranhoso...) – As moedas caíram da minha mão... Ai, melou... – falou batendo a mão na testa.  
-Er... oi... Lily.  
Lílian que estava totalmente encharcada por uma poção amarelada encarou Thiago furiosamente, seu rosto de branco estava escarlate e Thiago achava que se jogasse um ovo na cabeça dela, ele fritaria... Alias era o que Thiago estava agora, frito, ferrado, fud...  
-POTTER! – disse ela tomando o frasco da mão de Thiago.  
-Tá ferrado Thiago! – sussurrou Sirius, enquanto vinha ao encontro dos dois. Thiago coçou a cabeça nervosamente, mas não deixando de exibir seu sorriso maroto.  
-Er, me desculpe Lily...  
-DESCULPE NADA, POTTER. – disse ela tirando um bloco do bolso, mais este estava encharcado com a poção. Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda, se é que era possível e Thiago pensou que a qualquer minuto sua amada Lily iria explodir. – MENOS CINQUENTA PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA POR VOCÊ ESTAR FORA DO DORMITÓRIO EM HORÁRIO PROIBIDO PARA ALUNOS, MENOS DEZ POR TER ME MOLHADO COM ESSA GOROROBA E CINCO DIAS DE DETENÇÃO! E... – disse ela puxando ele pelo braço. – VOCÊ VAI VOLTAR AGORA MESMO PARA O SALÃO COMUNAL.  
Incrível o fato de Lílian quase ter esbarrado em Sirius e não ter visto ele, muito menos Pedro que havia gritado. Pelo que Sirius pensou foi pela raiva por causa do famoso carma dela... Thiago Potter. Já Thiago achou estranho o fato da sua deusa ruivinha não ter ralhado com Sirius e Pedro também... E não deixou isso barato... afinal, "eles aprontam junto comigo e só eu que levo a detenção?".  
-Er... Evans. – seu desejo era falar Lily, mais para o bem estar físico dele, achou melhor não arriscar.  
-É o quê Potter... – disse ela andando mais rápido ainda.  
-O Sirius e o Pedro também participaram...  
-Hã? – ela parou e olhou para trás, mais ao longe viam-se dois vultos, no caso Sirius e Pedro, que olhavam abismadamente para os dois. -Pettigrew, Black... Venham já aqui. – disse ela tirando uma mecha que caia no seu olho, enquanto segurava Thiago com a outra mão pelo braço.  
Eles dois foram meio receosos para junto da ruiva.  
-Menos cinqüenta pontos para a grifinória por estarem os dois nos corredores em horário proibido e um dia de detenção... – nessas horas Lílian soava igualzinha a profª Mcgonnagal. – Me acompanhem.  
-Espera Evans, foram CEM PONTOS! Porque isso tudo? – falou Sirius indignado. – Você quer que a gente perca a taça das Casas? Você podia diminuir um pouco não? Afinal, você também é Grifinória.  
Ela exibiu um fraco sorriso.  
-Lamento Black, mas não posso...  
"Porque ela não fala assim comigo?"  
-Lily, porque só eu que pego cinco dias?  
Lílian tornou a ficar vermelha e Thiago preparou os ouvidos... lá vinha novos gritos.  
-PORQUE SE O SR NÃO PERCEBEU SR POTTER, O SR JOGOU UMA POÇÃO EM CIMA DE MIM! E O QUE QUER QUE ACONTEÇA COMIGO POR CAUSA DESSA SUA INFANTILIDADE, VOCÊ VAI PAGAR CARO POR ISSO. AH, SE VAI POTTER, NEM QUE DURE A VIDA TODA. NEM QUE EU TENHA QUE TE PERSEGUIR ATÉ O FIM DO MUNDO...  
Thiago engoliu em seco, enquanto Sirius lançava um olhar piedoso para Thiago... "Realmente, se esses dois _um dia _chegassem a ficar juntos, eu não queria estar na pele do Thiago."  
-Lily, será que eu posso ir no banheiro?  
Ela revirou os olhos.  
-NÃO!  
-Mais Lily, eu estou apertado e ainda falta muito para chegarmos na torre da grifinória.  
-Certo Potter, mais não demore.  
(...)  
-Finalmente pensei que... – mais não terminou a frase, pois recebeu em resposta um jato de água gelada, dado por Thiago. – POTTER, PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?  
-Pra tirar o efeito da poção... – falou ele enquanto enxugava as vestes dela com um feitiço.  
-NÃO PENSE QUE FAZENDO ISSO VAI DIMINUIR SUA DETENÇÃO POTTER! – disse ela puxando o braço dele e seguindo novamente, com Sirius e Pedro logo atrás.  
(...)  
-É minha impressão ou ela só grita comigo? – falou enquanto eles olhavam ela subir as escadas.  
-Olha Pontas... – falou Sirius apontando para o cabelo de Lílian, onde se via uma pena.  
-Ai, meu Deus...  
-Pontas... aproveite bem as últimas horas que te resta, amanhã considere-se morto.  
-Valeu pelo consolo... Ei Lily.  
Lílian parou no meio da escada, mais não se virou.  
-Que é Potter?  
-Boa noite.  
Ela se virou.  
-PÉSSIMA PARA VOCÊ POTTER...  
-Sonhe comigo meu anjo ruivo.  
- EU NÃO SOU SEU ANJO RUIVO! - falou irritada e logo depois, eles ouviram o bater de uma porta e resmungos de outras garotas.  
-Só quero saber porque nenhum professor acordou com o escândalo que a Lily fez no corredor.  
-Não precisava Pontas... ela já estava ralhando com você o suficiente... – falou ele rindo, enquanto subiam.  
(...)  
-E aí como foi? – falou Remo já imaginando a resposta pela cara de Thiago.  
-Tem como você me salvar do meu Lírio amanhã? – falou ele e os três passaram a contar a história.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritou Lílian ao ser ver no espelho, no que todas as garotas acordaram assutada.  
-O que foi Lily?  
-AQUELE IDIOTA, IMBECIL... OLHA O QUE ELE FEZ COMIGO! POTTER EU VOU TE MATAR! – falou ela irritada pegando a capa, se cobrindo e minutos depois a porta do dormitório foi fechada violentamente.  
-O que deu nela? – perguntou Lisa curiosa.  
-Bem, pelo que eu vi... ela estava com um rabo vermelho.–falou Ana.  
-E olhos extremamente grandes. – continuou Alice  
-Resumindo. – concluiu Ana. – O Thiago aprontou alguma.  
(...)  
-POOOTTTEEERRRRR!  
-Ai, Merlin e todos os deuses existentes... Me salvem... Eu sou muito jovem para morrer!  
-POTTER, SEU IDIOTA VENHA AQUI AGORA!  
-Pontas se você escapar dessa, você vai ser sortudo.  
-POTTER, EU VOU TE MATAR!  
-Se ela subir vocês falam que eu não estou aqui... – falou ele abrindo a passagem que dava para o telhado.  
-Quem diria que eu viveria o dia em que Thiago Potter está fugindo de Lílian Evans. – Almofadinhas sorriu.  
- Apesar de eu amar a ruivinha, eu ainda amo viver, Sirius. E morrer nas mãos dela não é o que eu chamo de um encontro amoroso... – todos riram.  
-Acho melhor enfrentar a fera agora Thiago, aproveita que a raiva dela não está muito grande... – falou Remo ainda rindo.  
-THIAGO POTTER SEU MAROTO IMBECIL DESÇA AQUI AGORA... OU ENTÃO EU VOU SUBIR. E GARANTO QUE VAI SER MUITO PIOR... POTTER DESÇA AQUI OU EU TE MATO COM AS MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS!  
-A raiva dela não está muito grande? Acho que ela vai explodir.  
-Bom, quanto mais o tempo passa, mas a raiva aumenta...  
-POTTER! EU VOU SUBIR!  
-Ai meu pai...  
-Qual é Thiago, você com medo da Lily? – falou Remo se levantando e empurrando Thiago para fora do dormitório. – Você é um Grifinório ou não?  
-Sou, mais acontece que se conhecessem a ruivinha como eu conheço, aposto que até Godrico Griffyndor fugiria disso, sinto que não estou praparad... – mas Remo bateu a porta na cara dele.  
-POTTER!  
Ele apareceu na ponta da escada com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, enquanto todos os alunos voltavam o olhar para os dois, muitos prendendo o riso... para não ser arriscado eles levarem um detenção e outros curiosos, querendo saber a causa da raiva de Lílian.  
-Sim Lily...  
-NÃO ME CHAME DE LILY! POSSO SABER O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – ela apontou para o rosto dela. Thiago pode perceber grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes, o encarando, apesar do rosto estar coberto pelas sombras, devido ao capuz que usava.  
-Você foi banhada com sangue de dragão e pó de chifre de unicórnio, misturado com... – arriscou ele meio receoso, descendo os primeiros degraus da escada.  
-SANGUE DE DRAGÃO E PÓ DE CHIFRE DE UNICORNÍO, MISTURADO COM... – disse ela cortando –... QUE VOCÊ JOGOU EM MIM! POTTER O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO?  
-Er...Joguei uma poção em você?  
-ACHO BOM QUE VOCÊ ADMITIU, AGORA ME DIGA, COMO É QUE SE DESFAZ ISSO?  
Os marotos riam dentro do dormitório imaginando a cena. Não queria ser vítimas da ira do anjo ruivo... o Thiago que desse conta.  
-Não desfaz...  
-O QUÊ? VOCÊ QUER DIZER QUE EU VOU FICAR ASSIM PARA SEMPRE? – ela subiu as escadas nervosamente pronta para esganar Thiago, que assustado subiu alguns degraus.  
-Er.. calma Lily... O efeito passa amanhã...  
-POTTER EU VOU FICAR ASSIM POR CERCA DE DOIS DIAS! TUDO GRAÇAS A VOCÊ!  
-Lily... – ele tornou a descer os primeiros degraus, o olhar firmimente nela. – Pense no lado bom... você acabou de descobrir sua forma animaga...  
-Minha forma animaga? – ela consertou o capuz e Thiago pode perceber que nas costas das mãos havia penas vermelhas.  
-Você daria uma coruja linda...  
-NÃO INTERESSA POTTER, EU SÓ POSSO ME TORNAR ANIMAGA DAQUI A DOIS ANOS, ISTO É, SE EU QUISER SER!  
"Nossa, como ela agüenta gritar tanto!".  
-VOCÊ ME DISSE QUE NÃO ACONTECERIA NADA ONTEM E HOJE QUANDO ACORDEI EU ESTAVA ASSIM!  
-Bom... – ele coçou a cabeça nervosamente e depois passou a mão pelos cabelos, no que Lílian revirou os olhos. – Eu realmente pensei que se te molhasse, que foi o que eu fiz, o efeito passaria.  
-AH, VOCÊ PENSOU... MAS ACONTECE QUE NÃO ACONTECEU COMO VOCÊ TINHA PENSADO E AGORA EU VOU AUMENTAR SUA DETENÇÃO PARA UMA SEMANA!  
-Mais isso não era pra você Lily, era para o Ranhoso!  
-NÃO INTERESSA, AGORA JÁ ESTÁ FEITO. E EU NÃO VOU PASSAR DOIS DIAS COM ISSO SOZINHA. – ela derrubou o conteúdo do frasco que estava segurando em cima de Thiago.  
Thiago revirou os olhos, enquanto Lílian sorria triunfante.  
-Certo, mais você... – ele desceu as escadas tão rapidamente que Lílian se assustou. – ...vem comigo minha ruivinha... ou seria corujinha?  
-POTTER!  
Ele subiu as escadas com Lílian nos braços, enquanto os outros riam.  
-Sã e salva... – falou ele fechando a porta do dormitório, no que Sirius prendeu o riso, Rabicho teve um repentino acesso de tosse e Remo esboçou um fraco sorriso.  
-PORQUE VOCÊ ME TROUXE AQUI SR POTTER? – falou ela cruzando os braços.  
Ele encostou na porta e cruzou os braços.  
-Você não queria ver minha forma animaga ruivinha? Daqui a pouco aparece... Senta aí...  
-NÃO OBRIGADA... – ela, tomando coragem retirou a capa, revelando mãos e pescoço coberto de penas vermelhas com pintas brancas ao redor do pescoço, e por entre os cabelos percebia um emaranhado de penas. Thiago sorriu bobamente e Sirius prendeu o riso ao perceber que ela tinha...  
-Você tem um rabo... – Sirius sorriu. – Literalmente.  
-É... E Potter, como é que você que que eu sente com esse rabo? – ela apontou para trás, no que ele pode ver um rabo lustroso e vermelho quase batia no chão. – Sinceramente, eu estou parecendo uma aberração! E TUDO GRAÇAS A VOCÊ!  
-Sabia que mesmo parecendo uma aberração você não deixa de ser linda?  
-Ah, não Pontas... Confissões amorosas não... Agora que o show está começando... – falou ele apontando para a cabeça de Thiago, de onde brotavam pequenos chifres... Ele revirou os olhos, se lembrando do dia em que ele descobriu que se transformava em um cervo.

_" Mansão Potter, Janeiro de 1972, férias de Natal _

_-Tem certeza que isso vai funcionar, Thiago?  
-Claro, Sirius! Eu já li isso duas vezes, não tem nada faltando...  
-Considerando o fato que você não sabe ler direito...  
-Cala essa boca seu idiota.  
-Será que fizemos certo?  
-Pedro, você acha que eu faço alguma coisa de errado?  
Remo sorriu marotamente enquanto olhava para o teto recostado na parede da sala de música, enquanto os outros três se encontravam sentados ao redor de um caldeirão de poções, sendo que Thiago estava com um grosso livro ( roubado da Seção Restrita da biblioteca de Hogwarts) aberto no colo. Dentro da sala havia vários instrumentos, como piano, violino, harpa, entre outros. As paredes eram de um claro tom azulado com cortinas brancas... numa das paredes encontrava-se um espelho, que também era uma passagem para o primeiro andar e na outra o tio-avô de Thiago sorria para todos e ele escondia outra passagem para a sala ao lado.  
-Bem, contando azarar os outros, sair escondido a noite pelo castelo e estar nesse exato momento tentando fazer uma poção para descobrir que tipo de animago você vai ser e estar tentando se tornar um animago ilegal... Não, você não faz nada de errado.  
Todos riram do comentário de Remo.  
-Não tinha melhor lugar pra fazer isso não Thiago? – perguntou Sirius. – Vocês não tem um lugar para isso?  
Thiago sorriu marotamente e consertou os óculos.  
-Temos, mais você acha que meus pais iriam deixa-lo aberto com eles viajando e tendo dentro de casa quatro anjinhos como nós, totalmente livres para fazer o que quiser?  
Eles riram.  
-Vocês tem certeza que é isso mesmo que querem? – falou Remo sério.  
-Claro, senão não estávamos em pleno dia de sol aqui dentro trancafiados, esperando a boa vontade do Thiago preparar essa poção... estariamos lá fora jogando quadribol.. Ou arquitetando planos para a nossa volta para Hogwarts.  
-Está pronta! –disse Thiago ao ver que a poção ficava de uma cor amarelada.  
-Tem certeza disso?  
-Se você está com tanta dúvida seu idiota olha aqui. – disse ele empurrando o livro na cara de Sirius para ele ver o que estava escrito. – Se você souber ler, é claro.  
-Beba primeiro então, sabichão. – retrucou Sirius.  
-Eu não quero morrer ainda Sirius. Isso daqui é para se jogar em cima... assim – disse ele jogando um punhado da poção em cima do cabelo de Sirius.  
-SEU IMBECIL! NO MEU CABELO NÃO!  
-Vamos esperar agora...  
-Esperar nada, você vai também. – disse ele jogando em Thiago. – E você também Pedro. – ele jogou no outro garoto, que olhava desconfiado para a poção.  
...  
-Bem... pelo meu ver isso são pêlos... – falou Thiago olhando para Sirius. – e... você também esta com um... hahaha... rabinho peludo, está parecendo um pompom.  
Sirius corou.  
-Vejamos... – falou Remo se aproximando. – Seria uma raposa?  
-Raposa negra Remo? – Sirius revirou o olhos.  
-Você conhece todos os animais desse planeta Sirius? Se sim, você é considerado o maior pesquisador do mundo... Nem mesmo os bruxos descobriram quais são todas as espécies, mágicas ou não, existentes na Terra! Você sabia que em lugares como a Ama...  
-T� tá... Não precisa continuar sua enciclopédia ambulante.  
-Acho que é um lobo... – opinou Pedro.  
-Não, não... de lobo aqui já basta eu... – falou Remo rindo.  
-Acho que é um cão... – falou Thiago pensativo. – Olha as orelhas...  
-Até que não foi tão ruim Sirius... só espero que você não tenha pulgas – falou Remo no que todos riram.  
-Eu fiquei curioso.. será que... – Thiago pisou no rabo de Sirius, que emitiu um ganido e sua voz saiu levemente parecida com um rosnado.  
-Seu imbecil, isso dói sabia?  
-Com certeza é um cão. – falou Remo.  
-Olha lá para o Pedro... – falou Sirius, no que Pedro tremeu de leve. – Olhos miúdos...orelhas pequenas... dentes... um... como dizer... Seria um coelho?  
-Seu idiota... – disse Thiago batendo na cabeça de Sirius, que estava macia por sinal. – Você tem pêlo pra cacete... – ele olhou para Sirius num sorriso maroto. –Eu acho que eu tenho um apelido pra você Sirius... ou seria Almofadinhas?  
-Almofadinhas? – falou ele numa careta.  
-Seu pêlo é fofo demais para um pêlo de um cachorro e quando a gente bate assim... – ele bateu fortemente na cabeça de Sirius, que soltou um xingamento – parece que está batendo numa almofada.  
-Apesar disso aqui ainda ser uma cabeça seu imbecil!  
-Tái gostei. – falaram Remo e Pedro ao mesmo tempo.  
-Desisto, é melhor aceitar esse antes que vocês arranjem outro pior...  
-Quanto ao Pedro, eu acho que é um rato... – falou Remo pensativo. – Apesar de eu não ver o rabo.. Então que tal... Rabicho?  
-Rabicho... – Sirius riu. – Por mim tudo bem.  
-Pode ser. – falou Pedro receoso.  
-Agora só falta o seu Thia... hahahahahahahahahahaha... Você... Es-ta-ta com... hahaha... CHIFRINHOS!  
Remo esboçou um fraco sorriso e Pedro riu junto com Sirius.  
-CHIFRES! – Thiago correu para se olhar no espelho. – EU ESTOU COM CHIFRES! EU ME TRASFORMO NUM... NUM...  
-VEADINHO, THIAGUITO... – Sirius tornou a rir.  
Thiago revirou os olhos... um veado, agora é que o Sirius ia pegar no pé dele mesmo!  
-Pense no lado bom Thiago... você poderia ter se transformado num flamingo... – ele tornou a rir, um riso totalmente parecido com um latido. – Todo rosinha... Ou então um pavão... todo coloridinho... Um veado não é nada comparado a isso... E eu já sei um apelido... que tal veadinho, chifrinho ou corninho?  
-Se você me chamar de um desses três vai acordar no St Mungus totalmente roxo... e de preferência depois de um mês. – falou ele irritado.  
-Calma veadinho...  
-Olha que eu piso no seu rabo novamente seu cão sardento.  
-Calma, Thiaguito.  
Thiago tomou um susto e olhou para os lados e todos riram.  
-Ufa, eu pensei que ela já tinha chegado...  
-Certo, Thiaguito. Mais eu acho que sua **amada** Morgause só vem para cá nas férias de verão.  
-Isso é o que você pensa!  
-Ainda diz que não é veado...  
-Porque não é com você Sirius.  
-Não é veado Sirius... – falou Remo pensativo ( apesar de esconder um sorriso) – É um cervo.  
-Qual... a... diferença? Todos não tem... – ele tornou a rir, desenhando enormes chifres na cabeça dele com as mãos, enquanto Pedro olhava para Remo.  
-O anel branco em torno da garganta. – disse ele apontando para o pescoço de Thiago, onde se via um anel branco cercado de alguns pêlos amarronzados – além dos... – ele riu um pouco. - ...galhos terem quatro...  
-Chifres... nossa, eu não sabia que você tinha namorada Thiago, ela já te traiu assim tão cedo? Meus pêsames...  
Pedro riu, Thiago revirou os olhos e Remo sorriu e continuou seu relato.  
-...pontas ramificadas dicotomicamente...  
-O que você disse Remo?  
-Dicotomicamente?  
-Não... ( apesar de não ter a mínima idéia do que isso signifique) antes?  
-Os galhos, ou... – ele riu novamente. – Chifres terem quatro pontas...  
-É isso! Pra nosso amigo aqui não se sentir humilhado pelo apelido animago, vamos maneirar, pois já basta o animal que ele se transforme ser meio **duvidoso, **e ter ao mesmo tempo uma **angustia** humana... – falou apontando para os chifres, prendendo o riso, no que Thiago fechava a cara, balançando o rabo nervosamente. – Que tal... Pontas?  
Thiago se virou tão rapidamente que Remo teve que se desviar para os chifres baterem nele.  
-Pode ser... –falou ele sorrindo.  
-THIAGUITO!  
Thiago pulou novamente e Sirius se acabou de rir... Thiago olhou ameaçadoramente para Sirius que se levantou num pulo e começou a correr, com um Thiago extremamente irritado atrás... Deixando para trás um Remo risonho e um Pedro sem entender nada..."_

Você vai virar um... cervo?  
-Pelo menos você não falou veado...  
-Claro que não Potter, eu sei muito bem a diferença entre um cervo e um veado... Um cervo tem um anel branco em torno da garganta, e os chifres terem quatro pontas ramificadas dicotomicamente...  
-Isso me soa familiar... –falou Sirius no que Thiago e Pedro riram e Remo corou.  
-Posso saber o motivo do riso?  
-Você e o Remo parecem dicionários ambulantes... Algum de vocês dois pode me dizer o que é dico...sei lá o que?  
-Dicotomicamente, vem de dicotômico que significa bifurcado...dividido ou subdividido em dois. – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, mais risos foram ouvidos e os dois se entreolharam corando levemente.  
-Não falei? – disse Sirius sorrindo.  
-E Potter, até que você fica bonitinho de chifres... – falou Lílian sorrindo, no que Thiago revirou os olhos. – Mas agora eu tenho que ir. – disse ela pegando a capa e se cobrindo.  
-Ei, Lily... – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos, mais o chifre impediu e ele escondeu uma careta, no que todos riram e Lílian revirou os olhos. – Quer sair comigo?  
-Você já sabe da resposta Potter, nem que você me pagasse eu sairia com você... NEM SE TODOS OS DEUSES EXISTENTES ME AMEAÇASSE COM UMA MALDIÇÃO PARA EU SAIR COM VOCÊ EU NÃO SAIRIA... PREFERIA VIVER AMALDIÇOADA A TER QUE PASSAR PELO MENOS UMA HORA À SÓS COM VOCÊ EM UM ENCONTRO...  
Thiago sorriu, a cada dia ela vinha com respostas criativas e pelo que ele lembrava, nunca um fora era igual ao outro... se bem qua a maioria terminava com um "Te odeio Potter", mais o rosário de 'elogios' era diferente... Mas aquela expressão irritada sempre era a mesma e ele amava isso.  
Sirius revirou os olhos ao ver que Thiago 'viajava'... No que Lílian olhava irritada para o maroto... ele a deixara falando sozinha.  
-POTTER, VOCÊ ESTÁ OUVINDO O QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO?  
-Então te vejo hoje a noite ruivinha... No nosso novo encontro.  
Ela sorriu mais ainda.  
-Não sou eu quem vai monitorar a sua detenção Potter... vai ser o Filch... Eu vou monitorar a do Sirius e do Pedro, que será amanhã... E você anda tão desinformado que não sabe que sua detenção é amanhã também...  
Thiago revirou os olhos no que os outros riram.  
-E a propósito Potter... – falou ela voltando antes de sair pela porta. - NÃO ME CHAME DE RUIVINHA. – disse ela batendo a porta violentamente.  
-E QUE TAL ANJO RUIVO?  
Thiago sorriu ao ouvir que a garota bufava de raiva enquanto descia as escadas.  
-Bom, não sei quanto à vocês, mas eu vou para biblioteca...  
-Estudar novamente Remo?. Pelo Amor de Merlin vê se namora um pouco!  
- Pro seu governo Almofadinhas, meu relacionamento com a Aninha está perfeito. E a propósito, foi ela qua me chamou para ir para a biblioteca.  
-Vocês vão estudar ou fazer outra coisa? – ele corou.  
-Cala essa boca Sirius. – ele corou mais ainda.  
-Que tal a gente treinar um pouco Pontas?  
-Ah, ta... eu não saio desse dormitório nem se você fosse a Lily! Não quero sair por aí desfilando de chifrinhos e rabinho, já basta o episódio do dragão.  
Todos riram.  
-Então fique aí veadinho. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Vou procurar algumas garotas...  
-Esse algumas garotas seria a Lisa...  
-Não. – falou irritado.  
-Ah, ta, pra quem disse que amava a garota...  
-Certo, eu disse que achava... – disse ele corando. – Mas como ela não quer nada comigo, eu tenho que aproveitar a vida não?  
Todos reviraram os olhos e riram.  
-Você não tem jeito Almofadinhas... – falou Thiago enquanto Sirius saia.


	24. Minha Amada Corujinha

N/a: Realmente eu sou uma má escritora, não? Mais de dois meses sem atualizar, creio eu... Mil perdões, e que eu realmente me esqueço... Bem, vamos ao cap. Beijos para todos que lêem e/ou comentam a fic.

Cap. 24– Minha amada corujinha

Thiago simplesmente achou um tédio ter que ficar o domingo inteiro trancado no quarto, e apesar de ter feito os chifres sumirem se transformando em animago,( o que foi uma profunda tristeza para Almofadinhas), ele tinha que fingir que ainda estava com eles... Já era a manhã de segunda, e ele estava conversando animadamente com Sirius, quando a porta do dormitório se abre.  
-Você madrugou hein?  
Remo revirou os olhos, passando a pegar o seu material.  
-Ela ainda está muito irritada? – disse Thiago receoso.  
-Pelo amor de Merlin, já é a terceira vez que você pergunta isso Pontas! – falou Sirius irritado. – A primeira foi para mim, a segunda para o Pedro e a terceira agora!  
-Então eu respondo... não sei, a não ser que eu tenha dormido com ela, pois, se você não sabe, a aula só começa daqui a trinta minutos.  
- Você podia ter visto ela não? – disse se jogando em cima da cama. – Será que ela anda arquitetando alguma coisa?  
-Não sei... Você não vai para a aula?  
-Bem, eu tenho que fingir que ainda estou sem os chifres esqueceu? É uma boa desculpa, não?  
Sirius deu um sorriso maroto e Remo revirou os olhos.  
-Bem, o problema é todo seu. – disse ele abrindo a porta. – Não vem Sirius?  
-Você acha que eu vou deixar de assistir aula para fazer companhia para o meu amigo que esta cansado de ficar sozinho nesse dormitório? Claro que sim!  
Remo apenas sorriu levemente, perguntou apenas por perguntar... sabia muito bem a resposta.  
-Certo, certo... Depois não venham pedir o assunto emprestado. – falou saindo.  
-Sinceramente Sirius, você acha que a Lílian ainda está com raiva de mim?  
Sirius revirou os olhos no exato momento que porta do dormitório se abriu com violência e entra por ela uma ruiva extremamente irritada, fuzilando Thiago com os olhos, agora um pouco menores.  
-Ela ainda esta zangada... – murmurou Sirius, no que Thiago se sentou na cama num pulo. Sirius achou uma boa idéia sair de fininho dali...  
-POTTER!  
-Sim, esse é meu nome... O que veio fazer aqui amada Lily?  
-EVANS, POTTER.  
-O que veio fazer aqui amada Evans?  
Ela revirou os olhos.  
-Me siga Potter.  
-Um encontro?  
-Nem morta... Vamos falar com a Mcgonagall. – disse ela se aproximando dele, completamente vermelha. – E coloque uma blusa pelo amor de Merlin.  
-Ah... – ele sorriu marotamente. – Quer dizer que isso te incomoda? – ele se levantou e para provocar mais ainda Lily, se levantou... se espreguiçando. – Relaxa Lily, você não é a primeira a aprovar meu físico.  
Ela revirou os olhos.  
-Convencido...  
-Ah, Lily, não me diga que não gosta do que vê?  
-Me admira um corpo desse ser habitado por um ser tão idiota como você... – ela murmurou sem pensar e depois corou levemente.  
Thiago sorriu fracamente.  
-Pra quê ir falar com a Mcgonagall?  
-Não quero que ela pense que eu estou filando aula, Potter.  
-E por que você não vai para aula?  
-Ah, como se eu pudesse me sentar com esse bendito rabo aqui atrás... AH, CLARO, VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU ASSISTIR AULA EM PÉ?GRAÇAS A VOCÊ EU VOU PERDER AULA POTTER.  
-Não é o fim do mundo Lily.  
-Evans.  
-Não é o fim do mundo cara Evans...  
-É sim, e se for algum assunto importante para o NOM's?  
-Você pega com outra pessoa, oras!  
Ela revirou os olhos.  
-Ah, vamos logo.  
-Hum, mas você não quer que eu desça de pijama não é?  
Ela se sentou irritada na cama de Sirius.  
-E o que você estava fazendo esse tempo todo que não vestiu uma roupa?  
Ele prendeu o riso.  
-Conversando com você.  
Lílian corou levemente.  
-Seja rápido então, Potter.  
Ele se sentou ao lado dela.  
-Posso falar uma coisa para você?  
Ela ajeitou os cabelos, quer dizer, as penas misturadas aos cabelos, enquanto concordava com a cabeça.  
-Você já está falando mesmo...  
-Você ainda está aborrecida comigo? – falou ele de um modo tão estranho que Lílian o encarou curiosa. – Além do normal, é claro. – continuou ele exibindo um fraco sorriso.  
Lílian o olhou estranhamente, no que percebeu que estava faltando algo...  
-Ei, espera, onde estão os seu chifres?  
"Ótimo, qual desculpa dar agora Thiago?"  
-Sumiram...  
-Ah, eles criaram pernas e saíram andando? – murmurou irônica. – POTTER VOCÊ SABE COMO TIRAR ISSO E NÃO ME FALOU NADA!  
-Claro que não! Apenas...  
-Apenas?  
-Er, a poção só faz efeito no primeiro dia, no outro o efeito é menor, por isso a razão dos meus chifres terem sumido e a maioria das suas penas não.  
Ela o olhou desconfiada mas pareceu considerar a resposta.  
-Dá pra você se arrumar logo?  
Ele suspirou e depois a encarou.  
-Tanta pressa em me ver trocando de roupa cara Lily?  
Ela revirou os olhos.  
-Você não quer que eu te carregue e dê um banho em você não é Potter?  
-Até que não seria má idéia...  
-POTTER!  
-Certo, certo... Já estou indo.  
-Estou esperando lá embaixo.

* * *

Professora, posso falar com a senhora por alguns minutos.  
-Claro, Sta Evans. – disse ela erguendo os olhos do pergaminho e passando a observar a garota. – Mas o que foi que aconteceu?  
"Bem, agora que eu estou frito mesmo!" pensou Thiago. "Espero que a madrinha não desconfie de nada!"  
Lílian tirou a capa que a cobria, o rabo vermelho já estava menor, e a palma das mãos já não havia mais penas, seus olhos estavam um pouco menores, mas ainda havia as penas ao redor do pescoço.  
-Ontem o Potter jogou essa poção em mim e eu acabei ficando assim.  
-Sr Potter. – disse ela olhando Thiago desconfiada. – o Sr pode me explicar onde aprendeu a fazer essa poção? Isso só se aprende no curso de animagia!  
-Bem... Meu pai tinha esse livro em casa – mentiu ele. – Eu aprendi a fazer a poção e decidi jogar no Ran... – Mcgonagall o lançou um olhar reprovativo. – o Snape, mas acabou caindo na Lílian.  
-E... – falou a ruiva calmamente. – Para a senhora não pensar que eu estou filando aula, resolvi contar para a Sra.  
-Certo, Sta Evans, pode se retirar, quanto ao Sr Potter, teremos uma bela conversa mocinho.  
Thiago sorriu, enquanto Lílian saia da sala, não sem antes recolocar o capuz. -Que historia é essa Thiago Potter? O Alan não vai gostar nada disso sabia?  
-Bem, ele não sabe mesmo que eu peguei esse livro...  
-Você não está treinando Animagia ilegalmente não é Sr Potter.  
Ele a encarou firmemente tentando se manter sério, mas foi realmente difícil, pois ele estava imaginando a reação de todos ao descobrirem que ele, assim como os amigos, nessa idade, já haviam se trasnformados em animagos.  
Ele respirou fundo, prendendo o riso e falou.  
-Claro que não madrinha! Apenas tive curiosidade, somente isso... E modestia à parte, apesar de sermos inteligentes, não conseguiríamos aprender algo tão complexo quanto animagia.  
-Hum, certo. – disse ela parecendo considerar a resposta. – E onde está esse livro agora?  
-Em casa. Eu anotei num pergaminho, antes que meu pai desse por falta do livro e ralhasse comigo.  
-Pode ir então Thiago... E, ah, você fará todas as anotações das aulas e entregará as mesmas para a Lílian.  
Ele assentiu, correndo para pegar seus materiais e correr para a primeira aula...  
Realmente, foi um enorme sacrificio para Thiago prestar atenção nas aulas...( a única que ele realmente tinha interesse era DCAT e Transfiguração, quando ele queria assistir!) Pois, para ele, as aulas se dividiam em: conversar com o Sirius, olhar a Lílian, abusar o Remo ou então conversar com ele ( que na maioria das vezes não tirava os olhos do pergaminho enquanto ele falava, algo que sempre foi dúvida para Thiago... Como é que ele conseguia copiar alguma coisa e prestar atenção no que ele falava ao mesmo tempo?), ver a Lílian, falar com o Pedro, admirar a Lílian, dormir ( geralmente essa característica se encaixa em História da Magia), olhar a Lílian, e elogiar a Lílian... Bem, já que o centro das atenções dele não estava presente na aula, facilitou um pouco as coisas...  
Ele olhava tediosamente para o professor Flitwich, enquanto copiava a explicação para o novo feitiço que ele estava dando.  
-Realmente, eu nunca imaginaria Thiago Potter copiando um assunto de feitiços.  
-A Mcgonagall que pediu... é para a Lílian. – disse ele monotamente. – Falta quantos minutos para acabar essa aula?  
-Só para te animar... meia hora. – falou Sirius, enquanto Thiago copiava minuciosamente, como se fazia o movimento da varinha... se duvidasse, as anotações dele tinham até os suspiros e pigarros dos professores.  
-Que ótimo! Imagine só se hoje estivesse história da magia... Eu me matava.  
-Meus pêsames... sorte minha eu não ter que copiar nada.  
-Você devia cooperar um pouco não é Sirius? Você está desviando minha atenção... Hum, professor!  
Todos olharam curiosos para Thiago, ele nunca, mas nunca havia levantado a mão para perguntar alguma coisa.  
-Sim, Sr Potter?  
-Será que o Sr podia repetir por favor... – disse ele, enquanto Sirius prendia o riso.  
-Ah, claro... Você deve sacudir como se estivesse espantando um inseto dessa forma.  
-Hum... – disse ele anotando. – Obrigado.  
Thiago sorriu, enquanto Sirius revirava os olhos.  
-Só espero que depois dessa nova experiência de prestar atenção nas aulas, você decida se tornar um CDF!  
-Bom, para me tornar um não falta muito não... eu já tenho os óculos, serve?  
Eles se entreolharam e riram, enquanto começavam a praticar o feitiço.

* * *

Ah, que pena Thiago, hoje ia ter história da magia... queria ver se você ia conseguir copiar uma linha daquela aula, mas infelizmente, a Lílian ja voltou ao normal...– falou Sirius rindo ao ver que Thiago estava acordado olhando fixamente para o teto, com as mãos embaixo da cabeça.  
-Muito engraçado... Eu só espero que a raiva da Lily tenha ido embora também...  
-Pelo que eu vi ontem, não mesmo...  
-Apesar do efeito pa poção ter acabado ontem pela tarde eu não vi a Lily em canto nenhum...  
-Claro né Pontas... Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que ela filou aula... E você estava na aula... eu acho que tivemos uma inversão de papeis não?  
-Coruja diferente ela se torna não?  
-Nunca vi nada igual...  
-Olhos verdes, penugem vermelha, como os cabelos dela... e aquelas pintinhas brancas ao redor do pescoço... linda igual a mulher...  
-Ai Meu Merlin, lá vai você viajando novamente...  
-Será que ela ainda esta zangada comigo?  
-Porque não desce para ver? – murmurou Sirius sorrindo marotamente.  
-Até que não é uma má idéia...

* * *

BOM DIA LILIANZINHA, AMADO LÍRIO, MINHA RUIVINHA E AMADA CORUJINHA? – falou ele tão 'baixo', que Lílian pulou de susto, olhando para trás irritada.  
-Espera... Eu não ouvi direito... Lílian e Lily é até aceitável... Agora Lilianzinha? Corujinha? Não mesmo Potter. MAIS UMA DESSAS E VOCÊ ACORDA NA ALA HOSPITALAR... E SE ME ACUSAREM EU AINDA ADMITO QUE O ESPANCAMENTO FOI POR JUSTA CAUSA.  
-Assim você me magoa amado Lírio.  
-Black... – disse ela se virando para o maroto, que olhava para Lisa, alheio a tudo. – O Potter bateu a cabeça em algum lugar ou caiu da cama não foi?  
-Não que eu saiba Evans.  
-Pô Lily, assim você parte meu coração, eu fiquei dois dias sem te ver... E você ainda me trata assim? – disse ele com a famosa cara de cervo abandonado, como diz Sirius.  
-Você me viu ontem Potter!  
-Claro que não minha linda, afinal, eu não vi esse rostinho lindo faz dois dias... Pois ele estava sempre coberto por aquele capuz.  
-Daí-me paciência...  
-Porque não "Daí-me Thiago?" Aliás, nem precisa, eu já estou aqui.  
Lílian bufou de raiva e seguiu para aula.  
-E então, o que diz?  
-Estado normal. – disse Sirius em resposta, no que Thiago alargou o sorriso.  
...  
Thiago sorriu marotamente ao avistar aquele famoso emaranhado de cabelos ruivos por trás da capa de um livro.  
-Boa noite Lily. – disse ele praticamente derrapando quando se aproximou dela.  
Lílian que estava estudando junto com a Lisa ( que estava com uma cara levemente entediada), pulou de susto e olhou para trás, totalmente vermelha, no que Thiago abriu ainda mais aquele famoso sorriso.  
-O que é agora Potter?  
-Nada... – disse ele puxando uma poltrona e se sentando ao lado dela. – Só vim te entregar isso. – completou mostrando os pergaminhos com as anotações das aulas anteriores.  
-O que é isso?  
Ele olhou para ela e depois para a mesa, onde se via um lírio brilhando, ele sorriu marotamente e depois voltou seu olhar para ela.  
-Bem, eu derramei a poção em você, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer não? – falou batendo os dedos em cima da mesa. – Acho que isso aí contém até os Ai's dos professores.  
-Bem, muito obrigada Potter.  
-Não tem de quê...Hum, bonito lírio... Quem foi que te deu?  
-Não interessa Potter! – ela pegou o lírio e guardou no bolso, no que ele alargou o sorriso.  
-Algum admirador querida Lily? Assim você me deixa com ciúmes...  
-Potter, eu não sou nada sua para você ter ciúmes...  
-Não é? – disse ele se aproximando dela e sussurando em seu ouvido. – Mas vai ser... Ainda tenho mais dois anos pela frente querida. – ele deu um beijo no rosto dela, piscou o olho – Te vejo mais tarde Sirius.  
-Não se esqueça do treino Pontas!  
Thiago sorriu em resposta e soltou um ultimo beijinho para Lílian.  
Lílian apenas bufou de raiva e subiu para o dormitório.  
...  
"Certo, Sirius... Você disse que iria aproveitar a vida... Mas simplesmente seu corpo não reage a seus comandos quando se trata de Lisa Delacourt... Lá está ela, sozinha... Sem ter nada para fazer... fingindo que lê um livro... Raios! Eu realmente não resisto."  
-Olá, Delacourt... – disse Sirius se sentando ao lado de Lisa.  
-Olá para você também Sirius. – falou ela sem tirar o olhar do livro, depois olhou de soslaio para ele, e escondeu um sorriso ao ver que ele tinha fechado a cara.  
-Quer olhar para mim quando eu falo com você?  
-É minha obrigação?  
-Não, mas é questão de educação sabia? – falou ele mais irritado ainda ao ver que ela continuava a olhar o livro.  
-Oh, então ele ficou irritado... – ela fechou o livro com violência e depois passou a olhar para ele monotamente.  
-Assim está melhor...  
-O que quer?  
-Nada... Só te olhar... Ou quem sabe algo mais, só depende de você.  
-Poupe-me do seu algo mais Black. – disse ela olhando ele irritadamente. – Vindo de você esse algo mais não é algo que me interesse.  
-Então eu posso pelo menos ficar aqui?  
-Sem fazer nada?  
-Que tal estudarmos um pouco juntos?  
Ela riu sarcasticamente.  
-Você sabe ler alguma coisa por acaso Black?  
-Me aguarde Delacourt... – disse ele piscando o olho para ela , se dirigindo ao dormitório masculino, e depois voltando com uma pilha de livros debaixo do braço.  
-Ah, então você e os livros já foram apresentados? Eu não sabia...  
-Se você se acha tão esperta, que tal uma competição?  
-Aceito.  
-Certo, vamos ver... – ele abriu o livro de poções e começou a folhear... – Diga um ingrediente indispensável para a poção da paz?  
-Hum... Pedra de Lua Moída?  
-Certo, sua vez... – ele fechou o livro.  
-O que são testralios?  
-É um tipo de animal que só pode ser vistos por aqueles que já viram a morte de perto.  
-Não é que você sabe?  
...  
-Hum, vamos aumentar um pouco esse nível sim? Que tal história da ma... – ele não terminou de concluir a frase, pois o que viu foi o bastante para deixar ele totalmente corado.  
-Sirius? – perguntou ela surpresa, devido ao constrangimento repentino do garoto, se aproximando para tentar ver o que era, no que ele fechou o livro rapidamente. – O que foi?  
-Bem... é... eu... e que... N-nada. – ela sorriu, Sirius Black gaguejando não é algo normal de se ver. Ele sorriu marotamente, tentando disfarçar, apesar de ter o rosto ainda um pouco vermelho. – Vamos estudar outra coisa sim?  
-Ah, não você vai me mostrar o que foi que você viu para te deixar assim... – disse ela tentando tomar o livro da mão dele, no que ele abraçou o livro, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, e realmente dependia.  
-N-não... Não... é... n-nada... d-de... i-importante...  
"Só uma carta idiota, que alguém idiota como eu escreveu para você numa aula idiota... Só sob meu cadáver você vai ver essa carta!" concluiu em pensamento. Era a hora do jantar e os dois mal perceberam que estavam sozinhos na sala.  
-Ah, Siriu, deixa eu ver... O que tem de mal? – disse ela rindo, e tentando pegar o livro novamente, no que ele se levantou. – Por acaso não seria uma declaração, seria?  
-Claro que não... – ele sorriu marotamente, apesar de ter corado um pouco, no que ela riu mais ainda.  
-Certo, já que você não quer me mostrar... Vou tentar a força... – disse ela se aproximando.  
-O que pretende Delacourt?  
-Vamos fazer um novo jogo... – disse ela no ouvido dele. – Vamos ver até quanto tempo você resiste com esse livro nas mãos... – ela pegou a gravata dele e o puxou mais para perto e começou a beija-lo.  
"Merlin porque você faz isso comigo?" pensou ele, e a medida que ela intensificava mais o beijo, ele apertava ainda mais o livro, temendo não resistir, largar o livro no chão e agarra-la ali mesmo.  
-Poxa Sirius... – disse ela parando meio ofegante. – Você está sendo realmente mau comigo... Porque não solta esse livro logo de uma vez? – ela o beijou novamente.  
"Merlin, eu não vou agüentar por mais tempo! Ah, quer saber? Dane-se!" Ele tirou uma das mãos do livro e a segurou pela cintura e minutos depois jogou o livro para longe.  
"Vejamos, o que fazer agora? Ah, já sei!" ele começou a empurra-la levemente e a encurralou numa parede... começou a beijar o seu pescoço e do nada, parou, correu ao encontro do livro ( no que ela tentou segui-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido) e correu para fora do buraco do retrato, com Lisa atrás.  
-SIRIUS BLACK, VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ME MOSTRAR O QUE ANDA ESCONDENDO AÍ! – disse ela tentanto, inutilmente alcançar o maroto.  
-NEM MORTO LISA DELACOURT! – disse ele olhando para trás, no que esbarrou em alguém e deixou o livro cair no chão, além dos da pessoa que ele tinha esbarrado– MAIS QUE PORRA!  
-Mais que boca suja, Black... Sua mãe não te deu educação não?  
"Ah, era só o que me faltava, Ranhoso." Ele tirou a varinha instintamente do bolso... Olhou rapidamente para trás e viu Lisa erguendo a varinha. -Accio.  
Sirius olhou o livro voar na direção dela e o Ranhoso murmurar um feitiço contra ele...  
-Protego! – murmurou ele e tornou a olhar para trás e viu que a Lisa folheava o livro.  
"Merlin, porque você faz isso comigo?".  
-Com medo Black?  
Sirius sorriu marotamente.  
-Nunca Ranhoso. Expelliarmus. Mobilicorpus.  
Snape nem viu o que o atingiu... mau sua varinha foi lançada ao longe, já via seu corpo pairando no ar.

_Não sei porque eu estou fazendo isso, mas eu acho que é falta do que fazer, estou aqui sentado numa aula chata de História da Magia, e tanto a matéria quanto essa voz chata do professor Binns está me dando sono...vejo você aqui sentada na minha frente em igual estado,_

Lisa nem viu o que a atingiu, só percebeu minutos depois, que estava no chão, ao lado de Sirius Black, que tinha arrancado a carta da mão dela.  
-Porque tanto medo de me mostrar essa carta? – disse ela irritada.  
-Não... é... nada... de... importante... já... disse. – falou ele ofegante, colocando a carta no bolso. – Você leu muito? – falou corando.  
-O bastante para saber que era uma declaração... Mas não soube para quem.  
-Menos mal... Isso não era para ninguém...  
-Não seria pra mim! – falou ela desconfiada, sentindo que o coração sairia pela boca.  
-Já disse, isso é besteira minha.  
-Certo... vamos então? – disse ele dando o braço para ela.  
-Claro. –falou ela recebendo.  
-Ah, e Ranhoso... não se preoucupe, um dia alguém te acha.  
Snape começou a falar xingamentos para Sirius enquanto ele se virava e apontava a varinha para ele.  
-Silencius. Ah, assim está melhor.  
-Você não toma jeito mesmo hein Sirius?  
-Claro querida.  
-Solta ele Sirius... – falou ela enquanto eles estava no final do corredor.  
Sirius bufou.  
-Certo. Finite. – ele gritou, no que Snape caiu no chão, enquanto Sirius tornava a rir.


	25. Final de Quadribol

Cap. 25 – Final de Quadribol

O dia em que as duas grandes rivais iriam se enfrentar novamente se aproximava e o clima no castelo ficava cada vez mais tenso. Elas foram antecipadas, a Corvinal havia desistido, pois estavam sem apanhador. Qualquer provocação era motivo para azarações.  
-Sinceramente eu já estou ficando maluca! – disse Lilian pra Remo, enquanto checava seu relatório semanal. – Onde eles pensam que estamos? Numa guerra?  
-Bem, é como se fosse... – falou Remo rindo.  
-Não sei o porque de tanta rivalidade... Isso é só um jogo!  
-Ah Lily, você nunca vai entender... – disse Remo. – Há muito tempo eu desisti... _"Se não pode vence-los junte-se a eles."_ Ei, você! – disse apontando para um tercanista Sonserino que tentava azarar um Grifinório. – Menos dez pontos para a Sonserina! E cai fora daqui antes que eu desconte mais!  
O Sonserino olhou para Lupin emburrado e saiu.  
Lílian encarou o maroto e suspirou.  
-Sei o que esta pensando... Mais desde que viemos pra Hogwarts essa é a primeira vez que a Sonserina nos enfrenta numa final.  
-E o mais incrível é que nem o Potter, nem o Black esta na lista de detenções...  
-Você acha que eles se arriscariam a pegar uma detenção justo no dia da final?  
-Não mesmo. – respondeu ela revirando os olhos, o que fez Remo rir. Constantemente os membros da equipe eram vistas rodeada de outros alunos, que se revesavam como guarda-costas, para impedir que outros os pegassem de surpresa. ( Até a Mcgonagall pediu para a Lílian e Remo se reservassem para acompanhar Thiago _"Não podemos nos arriscar a perder o nosso apanhador não é?" _O que fez com que Lily revirasse os olhos e arrancasse risos de Remo). E constantemente sofriam provocações, e o principal alvo das provocações do Sonserinos era Thiago.  
-Mal vejo a hora dessa partida chegar... – disse ele fechando os punhos ao receber a quinta provocação naquela manhã. – Para ficar livre para azarar cada idiota que me provoca. – e olhando para Sirius sussurrou. – E pra ter um pouco de privacidade. – completou sorrindo marotamente.  
-Olha quem está chegando. – disse Sirius.  
-Bom dia Lily.  
-Só se for pra você Potter. – falou revirando os olhos.  
Sirius foi para o outro lado e os alunos se separaram e as garotas que acompanhavam ficaram indecisas. Sirius revirou os olhos, gostava de ser seguido, mais ficar no pé como se fosse uma sombra 24 horas por dia já era demais! _"Até parece que eu não sei me cuidar muito bem! Só falta quando eu for no banheiro eles irem atrás!"_ pensou irritado,_ "Ei, mas se fosse uma garota, até que não seria uma má idéia... a depender da garota, é claro." _ele sorriu marotamente. Thiago a segurou pela cintura, sobre os olhares mortíferos do seu fã-clube.  
-Tire sua mão daí, Potter.  
-Lily, Lily... Você podia ser um pouco mais gentil às vezes sab... – mas não terminou a frase, puxou Lílian para perto dele, impedindo que fosse enfeitiçada.  
-AGORA PASSOU DOS LIMITES! – disse irritada, enquanto o sonserino fugia. – _Mobilicorpus._  
Thiago olhou assustado para a garota, quando viu que ela trazia o garoto até perto dela, ele reconheceu Régulo, o irmão de Sirius.  
-COMO SE ATREVE A LANÇAR UM FEITIÇO CONTRA UMA MONITORA! – disse totalmente vermelha de raiva, enquanto o garoto tremia. – MENOS TRINTA PONTOS PARA A SONSERINA! – ela sorriu marotamente.  
-O-o q-que você vai fazer? – disse o garoto ao perceber que ela o levantava.  
-Estou pensando no melhor lugar para deixar você... Aqui? Não... Ali? – dizia enquanto rodava o maroto no ar – Já sei! Que tal no lustre? – disse ela sorrindo, enquanto Thiago se acabava de rir e os alunos que os acompanhavam olhavam espantado para a garota.  
-Sua sangue-ruim maldita.  
-O que disse? – falou conjurando um esparadrapo e tapando a boca dele.  
-Tenha um bom dia... – completou voltando a caminhar. Ela olhou para Thiago, que sorria para ela.  
-Santa monitora... Agora eu vi como você é _santa._  
-Cala essa boca, Potter.  
-Ainda reclama porque eu azaro o Ranhoso.  
-Falou certo, você _azara_ o "Ranhoso". Eu não azarei aquele garoto e foi ele que provocou. Onde já se viu, tentar me azarar! E obrigada Potter.  
-Disponha, amor. – sorriu para ela. – Você devia deixar seu lado maroto falar mais alto às vezes... daríamos uma ótima dupla...  
-Vai continuar a falar? – disse ela irritada. – Talvez aquele garoto queira companhia.  
-Lily, sei que por debaixo dessa imagem de certinha você esconde uma marota.  
-Potter!  
-Você não se lembra do que fez comigo no terceiro ano?  
Ela corou.  
-Se eu não tivesse feito isso com você, você teria feito isso comigo.  
-Claro! Me pegar de surpresa, me jogar no lago e me deixar no ar no meio do jardim, ainda por cima com o cabelo todo verde e galhinhos nascendo dos braços, fora outros que eu nem vou comentar...  
Ela riu.  
-Mais você levantou minha saia na frente de quase toda a escola, a peça foi merecida.  
-Você não é tão diferente de mim assim...  
-Vai continuar insistindo? – disse ela apontando a varinha para ele.  
-Eu me rendo! – disse ele erguendo as mãos.  
-Ah, Potter, vamos para a aula.

* * *

Hoje nós vamos falar sobre... – disse o Prof. Turnet, um bruxo alto com os cabelos e olhos negros e que, apesar dos trinta anos, arrancavam suspiros das alunas. – ...Lobisomens. – Remo se encolheu na cadeira e os amigos deram uma força. – Alguém pode me dizer quais as características de um?  
Quase todos os alunos presentes levantaram a mão.  
-Hum... vejamos, começe Evans...  
-Ele é muito parecido com um lobo, apesar de ser maior e as presas serem mais longas e afiadas, o focinho é mais alongado, a cor dos olhos é amarelada e o pêlo geralmente é marrom ou negro... Não se sabe ao certo quem foi ou como surgiu o Lobisomem, só sabemos que eles são inofensivos para animais e a maldição é passada hereditariamente ou quando um humano é mordido pelo mesmo.  
-Bela explicação Sta Evans, cinco pontos para a Grifinória. Agora Sr Lupin...  
Remo que até aquele momento estava pasmo, se recompôs rapidamente, mas encarou o professor, percebeu que os olhos dele demonstravam respeito.  
-Sim, professor?  
-Me diga como se... mata um Lobisomem? – o rosto do professor ficou sereno, o que provocou suspiros de algumas garotas.  
Ele suspirou fundo e respondeu.  
-Feitiços são ineficazes, ou então o efeito é temporário, a melhor forma de se matar um Lobisomem é através de objetos de prata, em geral é uma bala ou uma flecha.  
-Mais cinco pontos para a Grifinória, alguém gostaria de complementar? Não? Então vamos a aula... Os Lobisomens...

" _(Sirius) Você disfarça tão bem..._  
(Remo) Você diz isso porque não é com você, e se alguém mais descobrir por causa da aula? Dumbledore devia ter proibido o professor ensinar isso.  
**(Thiago)Mas está no programa, se o professor não desse esta aula as suspeitas seriam maiores. **  
_(Sirius) Eu me perguntou se eu, Sirius Black, permiti que Thiago Potter tomasse o papel da minha mão e se intrometesse na conversa minha e do Aluado?_  
**(Thiago) Não há segredos entre os marotos, e do mesmo modo não há nada melhor para fazer mesmo... **  
_(Sirius) Que tal ficar olhando para a Evans como um cervo bonzinho? _  
**(Thiago) Foi o que eu estava fazendo, mais ela percebeu e trocou de lugar com a Lisa, agora eu não posso mais fazer isso.**  
(Remo) Acho que fui excluído dessa conversa.  
_(Sirius) O Lobinho ficou com ciúmes? _  
(Remo) Ter ciúmes de um cervo e um cachorro conversando civilizadamente?Eu sei que é raro isso acontecer, mais não é nada interessante... Se ainda estivessem conversando sobre a Ana...  
_(Sirius) Sabe Pontas, eu estava pensando... Será que a Ana Colt gosta de cachorros? Afinal lobo, cão... tudo a mesma família... Quem sabe ela queira um animalzinho mais dócil... _  
(Remo) Pode tirando essa idéia da cabeça Almofadinhas, pois se não amanhã teremos ensopado de cão pro almoço...  
_(Sirius) Você devia dividir a Ana com a gente um pouco Remo... Nós dividimos o quarto, o mapa, as traquinagens... porque não as namoradas?_  
(Remo) A Ana é propriedade privada Sirius e não estatal!  
_(Sirius) Podemos ser filiais da empresa matriz._  
(Remo) Vai sonhando que eu deixo.  
**(Thiago) Se o Sirius quiser dividir a Lisa, por mim tudo bem...**  
_(Sirius) Nem em sonho Pontas _  
**(Thiago) Não esta vendo Aluado, como o Sirius é egoísta?**  
_(Sirius) A dona é só minha Pontas, cervos, lobos e ratos de fora._  
**(Thiago) Então quer dizer que humanos são permitidos não é?**  
(Remo) E mestiços também...  
**(Thiago) O Sirius é tão solidário... **  
_(Sirius) Se é assim eu divido a minha mãe com vocês, melhor... dou ela de presente... E de preferência vocês somem com ela._  
**(Thiago) Com prazer. **  
**_(Pedro) O que é que vocês tanto conversam?_**  
**(Thiago) Eu jogo ela pro Pedro.**  
_(Sirius) Pedrinho, você é um cara de sorte, acabou de ganhar minha mãe de presente._  
(Remo) Se deu mal Rabicho.  
**_(Pedro) Pode ficar com ela Sirius, e faça bom proveito._**_  
(Sirius) Eu não aceito devolução._  
**_(Pedro) Eu entrei no meio da conversa, portanto...  
Devo pagar o dragão e aceitar a mãe de Sirius de presente._  
(Thiago) Assim você vai pra frente Sirius... **  
(Remo) Está completamente igual a sua imitação da letra do Rabicho... Merece uma medalha de Honra.  
Bem... eu me esforço.  
(Remo)A minha então, nem se fala.  
_(Sirius)Quero ver alguém fazer melhor..._  
**Eu,Sirius Black,sou um perfeito idiota.**  
_Eu, Thiago Potter, sou um perfeito mané._  
_(Sirius) Qual sua nota Remo e Pedro?_  
(Pedro)**_Eu... acho que as duas estão quase perfeitas._**  
(Remo)Não vou perder meu precioso tempo dando nota para esses dois garranchos que vocês chamam de letra... _Sou _**mais a** **_minha._**  
_(Sirius) Convencido, minha letra não é tão pequena._  
**(Thiago) Nem a minha é tão grande.**  
(Pedro)**_Perfeita, Remo._**  
_(Sirius) Puxa-saco!_  
**_(Pedro) Sou realista._**  
(Remo)Eu sou um mestre na arte da imitação de letras... Principalmente com uma varinha na mão...  
_(Sirius) Trapaceiro, você usou magia._  
**(Thiago) Acho que nós fomos um mau exemplo para o Remo.**  
(Remo) A esperteza venceu os "inteligentes".  
_(Sirius) "Remo Lupin é o lobo mau, lobo mau, lobo mau...( literalmente) e pega as criancinhas pra fazer mingau ( no caso as criancinhas... é a Ana bem e o que ele faz não é mingau e sim outra coisas, se bem que seria bom se ela trocasse aquele lobo por um cachorrinho, não?_  
(Remo)" Sirius Black é um cachorro, cachorro, cachorro( literalmente)... E se ousar por as patas na minha amada Aninha vai acordar de olho roxo!"  
**(Thiago)Se é pra escrever besteiras então vamos lá: " Eu sou eu, porque se eu não fosse eu, eu seria você e você seria eu... Entendeu? Sim? Pois eu não..."**  
(Pedro)**_Muito menos eu... De onde é que você tirou isso? Mais vamos a minha... Se está sentindo um vazio dentro de você, coma, porque pode ser fome._**  
(Remo)Gostei da sua Pedro, mais a do Thiago realmente foi tocante... Mais sou mais essa "Dinheiro não traz felicidade... Me dê o seu e seja muito feliz!"  
_(Sirius)E pra fechar com chave de ouro...  
"Na hora de cume, nóis come...  
Na hora de bebê, nóis bebe...  
Na hora de namorá, nóis namora...  
Na hora de trabaiá, nóis discansa...  
Pusque ninguém é de ferro não é?"_  
**(Thiago) Que tal chamarmos as meninas para a conversa?**  
(Remo) Se você quiser ser vítima de um homicídio culposo tudo bem... Se você interromper a Lílian perto dos NOM's é morte na certa."

Thiago fez uma careta no que os outros começaram a rir.  
-Posso saber do que os senhores tanto riem?  
Eles se entreolharam e tornaram a rir.  
-Nada não, professor. – disse Remo sorridente.  
-Eu agradeceria se os três senhores prestassem atenção na minha aula. -Não vai se repetir prof. Turnet.  
-Acho bom. – ele sorriu bondosamente para os marotos e voltou a aula.

* * *

No vestuário da Grifinória, Thiago e Sirius olhavam um para o outro demonstrando profundo tédio, enquanto César fazia o seu famoso discurso pré-final.  
-... E como vocês sabem, esse é o meu último ano... estamos na liderança, graças a grande captura do pomo pelo nosso apanhador...  
Thiago abriu um sorriso enquanto passava a mão despreocupadamente pelos cabelos.  
-A Sonserina pecisa vencer com uma diferença de cinqüenta pontos, nós conhecemos muito bem o nosso adversário para saber como será essa partida... Nunca nos enfrentamos numa final e é isso o que eu mais temo... E esse é o meu último ano e eu gostaria de sair com a vitória... – disse ele olhando significativamente para todos os outros jogadores e seus olhos parando em Thiago.  
O maroto deu de ombros, enquanto Sirius revirava os olhos.  
-Ok, então... todos prontos?  
Thiago se levantou num pulo e Sirius fez o mesmo. Todos assentiram enquanto se dirigiam para o campo.

"E aí vem o time da Grifinória... Sint, Bone, Valins, Valins, Hangss, Black e Potter. E vamos comentar que esse time contém um dos melhores apanhadores que Hogwarts já viu..."

Ah, vamos, contribua para aumentar o superego do Potter. – falou Lily revirando os olhos.  
-Se anima Lily, é final... – disse Ana sorrindo.  
-Não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui! Eu podia estudar pros NOM's.  
-Estudar, estudar, estudar... Pelo Amor de Merlin Lily, você não pensa em outra coisa não? – murmurou Lisa irritada.  
-Preparado pra a guerra Almofadinhas? – falou Thiago sorrindo marotamente, enquanto os capitães apertavam-se as mãos 'amigavelmente'.  
-Esperei quatro anos por esse momento, Pontas.  
-Montem em suas vassouras... – disse Madame Hooch. – Três, dois, um... – ela apitou e os jogadores levantaram vôo.  
-Melhor do que ficar olhando um bando de pessoas, procurando bolas, jogando bolas umas nas outras, montados em cima de uma vassoura... Sem falar, que aqui em cima é muito alto... – ela falou com a voz tremendo, enquanto todos, até o Remo começou a rir. – Não tinha um lugar mais baixo não?  
-Nós estamos na primeira fila Lily. – falou Remo. – O que é uma pena, lá de cima é bem melhor. – falou ele apontando para a última fileira, onde se via várias grifinórias soltando beijinhos para os jogadores, no que Lílian revirou os olhos.  
-Não sei o que essazinhas vêem no Potter...  
-Ah, Lily não venha com seus ciúmes...  
-Eu não estou com ciúmes... – murmurou ela, cruzando os braços.  
-Certo, acredito.  
Thiago sobrevoou o campo, já a procura do pomo, e ficou parado que nem uma estátua quando viu aquele emaranhado de cabelos ruivos perto dos seu amigos...  
-Ela veio... – Thiago abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e se desviou de um balaço jogado por Richen, um dos batedores.  
-Precisa fazer melhor do que isso seu imbecil... – gritou ele em resposta voltando a procurar o pomo, muito mais confiante do que havia entrado no campo.

"E a Sonserina com a posse da bola, Zac passa para Nortin, que passa para... Não, César pega a bola, grande artilheiro e capitão do time, ultimo ano dele em Hogwarts, ele passa para Alex, ele desvia do balaço jogado por Marco, mas... o que é isso! O MARCO JOGOU O BASTÃO!ISSO É UM ROUBO, NÃO SE PODE FAZER ISSO!"

Waslen...

"Ah, certo professora... E é pênalti a favor da Grifinória.. E o César vai marcar, mas ele erra..."

Esse sorriso todo porque Pontas? – disse Sirius enquanto rebatia um balaço.  
-A Lily está aqui...  
-Certo, ela está aqui, mas para de ficar olhando para ela e procure o Pomo.  
Thiago revirou os olhos e seguiu o caminho oposto ao de Sirius.

"E ponto para a Sonserina, trinta a dez para a Grifinória, lembrando que a Sonserina precisa vencer da Grifinória com uma diferença de cinquenta pontos!"

Thiago passou a sobrevoar o campo com mais calma, quando percebeu que Malfoy estava em seu encalce...  
-Antiga tática Malfoy? – falou ele sarcástico. – Vamos brincar de mudar não é? Ah, esqueci... Você não sabe distinguir um pomo de um balaço, não é? Por isso fica me seguindo? – Thiago rapidamente se desviou de um dos balaços jogado por um dos batedores.  
-Cala essa boca, Potter!

"Grande rebatida do Black, e ele acerta Derviòn em cheio... Mas o QUÊ! O GAROTO SE JOGOU EM CIMA DA MERRICK E A DERROBOU DA VASSOURA, E OS DOIS CAÍRAM JUNTOS, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, OS SONSERINOS JÁ ESTÃO APELANDO! E É PENALTI PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!"

Alex, marcou mais um ponto, ficando quarenta a dez para a Grifinória... Enraivecidos, os Sonserinos começaram a apelar para os roubos... Um dos batedores acertou as costas do capitão alegando ter visto um balaço, tomava a frente dos atacantes Grifinórios, impedindo-os de fazer mais gols, um deles jogou um balaço no goleiro, quando este conseguiu agarrar mais uma jogada... Bem, a palavra que melhor caracterizava esse jogo era 'Guerra'.  
Thiago sorriu marotamente, havia avistado o pomo perto da arquibancada da Grifinória... Sem falar que algumas garotas do seu fã-clube ficavam acenando para ele, no que Thiago pensou, revirando os olhos, que elas só faltavam colocar um letreiro bem luminoso com os dizeres "O POMO ESTÁ AQUI!"... Como se ele não tivesse avistado o pomo... Ele voou rapidamente em direção ao pomo e imediatamente, todos os Sonserinos, com exceção do goleiro, pararam o que estavam fazendo para ir atrás dele... Thiago quase riu quando viu um dos sonserinos com a goles na mão... Sirius olhou para os outros com os olhos arregalados, os Sonserinos começavam a se aproximar de Thiago, aumentando o cerco sobre ele, enquanto Malfoy o seguia de perto.  
Um dos batedores lançou o bastão e este acertou em cheio as costas de Thiago... que se enclinou com tudo para a frente, quase batendo o nariz no cabo da vassoura. Ele continuou seu caminho, mas viu que tinha perdido o pomo de vista... Ouviu Madame Hooch gritar pênalti e os jogadores voltarem aos seus lugares.  
-Bárbaros! – murmurou Lily. – Como é que vocês gostam de um jogo tão violento como esse? Eles só faltam se matar em campo!  
-Normal, Lily. – falou Lisa. – Aquela porretada deve ter doído, coitado do Thiago...  
-Não é pior do que dois balaços... – disse Lílian olhando para as unhas.

"Tifer defende a goles, então o placar continua no mesmo!"

Thiago tossiu um pouco e sentiu um gosto de sangue na boca, provavelmente teve uma das suas costelas quebradas, além do mais, as costas doíam muito. As coisas estão começando a se complicar...  
Ele passou bem meia hora a procura do pomo e a Grifinória continuava na frente pela diferença de dez pontos... Thiago avistou novamente o pomo, ele não sabia se iria atrás novamente, ou se tentava desviar a atenção dos outros, mas ele achou bem melhor não arriscar, levar outro bastão nas costas não era agradável para ele. Suspirou profundamente.

"E A SONSERINA EMPATA! SESSENTA A SESSENTA!"

Ele suspirou novamente, teria que arriscar... Voou tranqüilamente enquanto observava Malfoy, e na menor das distrações ele voou em direção ao pomo, no que aconteceu o mesmo que a primeira vez... os Sonserinos avançavam que nem loucos para cima de Thiago, só que dessa vez os grifinórios foram atrás. Todos olhavam espantandos os pontinhos verdes e vermelhos colidindo entre si, enquanto um vermelho avançava, com um verde logo atrás. O Sonserino que estava com a gole na mão, jogou-a com tudo para cima de Thiago, que certamente seria atrasado se fosse atingido nas costas já machucadas. Sirius rebateu as goles com tudo, enquanto M. Hooch apitava, mas ninguém parecia ouvir.  
Thiago se enclinou sobre sua vassoura ao avistar o pomo a pouco menos de um metro dele e apesar da dor nas costas, conseguiu superar. Não se ouvia nada além do som das vassouras cortando o ar, dos balaços e colisões entre os jogadores. Poucos minutos depois o Pomo estava seguro em suas mãos.  
O estádio explodiu, enquanto ele sorria marotamente e Lílian ficava extremamente pálida.  
-Ai Meu Merlin... – disse ela olhando para o chão. – Tomara que isso aqui não desabe.  
-PONTAS SAI DAÍ!  
No grito do amigo Thiago olha para trás e ver uns dois Sonserinos avançando para cima dele, ele sorriu marotamente, e tirou a varinha do bolso, se virando para os Sonserinos.  
-Surpresa Garotos, o jogo acabou, então eu posso usar a varinha...  
-Mas você não pode contra nos dois... – disse ele desafiante.  
-Hum... Talvez... Mas contra um sim. Furunculus – falou enquanto o outro era atingido por um balaço jogado por Sirius.  
-Ops. – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente. – Ah, eu pensei que ainda estávamos jogando... – disse ele enquanto mergulhavam, rindo de se acabar. – Boa pegada Pontas.  
-Boa rebatida Sirius.  
Eles pousaram em terra firme e Thiago, além de Sirius, foram envolvidos por um monte de abraços, o que provocou diversas caretas para o primeiro... ( que sentia cada vez mais as costas doloridas) e muitos risos do segundo, que via as caretas do amigo... Um furacão vermelho e dourado invadiu o campo e todos foram erguidos no braços... Mcgonagall chorava copiosamente, enquanto os outros sorriam. Remo e os outros tentavam em vão se aproximar dos amigos, mas a torcida vermelha não deixava, Lílian revirou os olhos ao ver algumas garotas com máquinas fotográficas prontas para tirar a foto dos seus "Deuses Gregos" levantando a taça.  
-Só faltam agora elas pedirem para autografarem... – disse ela enquanto Lisa ria e a puxava mais para perto.  
A euforia foi geral, e um César ligeiramente feliz e deixando toda sua pose de imperador de lado, abraçou Thiago, que sentiu que as costas doerem mais ainda. Sirius passou a taça para uma Mcgonagall ligeiramente soluçante, que o abraçou e ele sorriu marotamente.  
-Ah, eu sabia que ela me amava...  
Todos os alunos voltaram para o castelo fazendo uma balburdia imensa enquanto gritavam a Taça é dos Leões... Thiago constantemente parava ( e tentava, em vão, fugir dos abraços que os grifinórios davam, suas costas já doíam demais para receber novos abraços) e sorriu marotamente ao ver quem se aproximava... Um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos se aproximou dele ligeiramente ofegante.  
-Hum, parabéns Potter. – disse ela sorrindo.  
-Obrigada, Evans – ele sorriu de volta.  
-Ah, Thiago. – disse Sandra abraçando ( quer dizer, se jogando) para cima do maroto, que deixou escapar um gemido. – Parabéns, boa pegada.  
Ele saiu do abraço e olhou para Lílian.  
-Acho melhor você ver essas costas, Potter. – disse ela antes de ir embora.  
Thiago, não soube como, conseguiu se livrar da Sandra rapidamente. Remo e os outros chegaram logo depois ( sendo que a esse ponto a Lisa estava abraçada a Sirius, ou seria o contrário?), no que Thiago pediu socorro ao receber três novos abraços.  
-Hum, chega de abraços por hoje.  
-Acho melhor você ir para a Ala Hospitalar, Thiago. – falou Ana seriamente.  
-Algum de vocês viu a Lily? – falou Lisa preocupada.  
Thiago corou levemente.  
-Bem, ela já foi... Hum, ela veio me parabenizar. Todos sorriram marotamente.  
-Para quem não gostava de quadribol... – disse Sirius. – Ela nem me parabenizou...  
-Você não gostou das minhas congratulações cachorrinho?  
-Bem amada Lisa, eu sempre tive um fraco por ruivas...  
-Bem, acho que eu estou sobrando aqui... – falou Thiago revirando os olhos, no que todos riram.  
-E o Pedro? – perguntou Pontas.  
-Bem, ele disse que ia assaltar a cozinha um pouco.  
Thiago balançou a cabeça e eles seguiram para o castelo, onde se ouvia cantorias Grifinórias ecoarem pelas paredes...


	26. A Festa

Cap. 26 – A Festa

Para comemorar a Vitória da Grifinória pelo terceiro ano consecutivo da Taça de Quadribol, os Grifinórios organizaram um baile de Máscaras ( com uma ajudinha de Thiago para convencer o Padrinho: " De qualquer forma, eles iam fazer uma festa no Salão Comunal"), todos haviam sido convidados (do Quarto ano para cima)..inclusive os Perdedores Sonserinos. A excitação que todos estavam era evidente, as garotas compravam fantasias e os garotos marcavam encontros com as garotas.  
Sirius de tanto insistir conseguiu ir com Lisa, Remo foi com a Ana, e até Pedro conseguiu uma garota da lufa-lufa. Dos Marotos só Thiago não tinha arranjado... não por falta de pretendentes, pois quando passava pelos corredores as garotas só faltavam implorar para ir com ele...mais ele só queria ir com uma única garota:

_"-Lily...  
-O que é Potter?  
-Quer ir ao Baile comigo?  
-Não.  
-Porque não?  
-Você acha que eu vou perder meu tempo indo pro baile, quando eu podia aproveitar para estudar para os NOM's que começam daqui a um mês? Nem sonhando...Se você não pretende ser nada na vida, eu pretendo.  
-Muito pelo contrário, eu pretendo ser Auror e nem por isso me mato de estudar assim que nem você! Qual é Lily? Quanto custa ter um pouco de diversão de vez em quando? Não se é jovem a vida toda!  
-Minha decisão esta tomada Potter. EU NÃO VOU.  
-Certo. – disse saindo irritado."_

Não vai se vestir Pontas?  
-Eu já disse que eu não vou! – falou irritado.  
-Qual é Pontas? O apanhador do time não pode faltar! – falou Rabicho.  
-Ninguém vai saber que eu não fui mesmo...Afinal vão estar todos mascarados.  
-Nós vamos saber que você não foi. – falou Sirius. – Só porque a Evans não vai, não significa que você também não pode ir. Vamos você precisa se divertir um pouco.  
-Minha decisão está tomada Sirius.  
-Se você não for, nós iremos te carregar... E olha que essa opção vai ser muito pior... Você não vai querer aparecer na festa vestido de "Adão" vai?  
Thiago riu fracamente.  
-Ta bom, eu vou droga.

* * *

Não sei porque eu fui confiar em vocês – disse Lílian saindo do banho.  
As amigas riram.  
-Porque você é nossa amiga. – falou Alice.  
-Traidoras, isso sim!Onde já se viu! Roubar todas minhas anotações, meus livros e minha varinha só para eu não estudar!  
-Tivemos que tomar medidas drásticas... – falou Lisa sorrindo marotamente. – Lily você tem que se divertir um pouco, a vida não é só feita de estudos...Garanto que não vai se arrepender.  
Elas ficaram paradas uns minutos.  
-O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Lílian vendo que as amigas continuavam esperando por ela.  
-Te esperando, o que mais? – disse Ana.  
-Podem ir eu não disse que eu ia? O Black, o Remo e o Frank devem estar esperando vocês...O que você acha que eu vou fazer? Já que eu não tenho varinha e os malões estão trancados por mágica e provavelmente a biblioteca esta fechada...Será que não confiam em mim?  
-Tá bom, nós já vamos, mais se a gente souber que você mentiu para gente... – disse Lisa.

* * *

Thiago mesmo não querendo ir se aprontou mais do que tinha imaginado. Foi fantasiado de mosqueteiro e ao se olhar no espelho, não reconheceu a si próprio...Havia utilizado um feitiço para alongar os cabelos, que agora lhe chegavam aos ombros, enfeitiçou a máscara para que não precisasse de óculos ( não usava lentes de contato, até porque não as conhecia) e no seu rosto havia um bigode.  
-As vezes até eu me surpreendo com o que eu sou capaz de fazer.  
O jardim estava enfeitado com faixas vermelhas e douradas, no centro havia um muro erguido feito por grama e que rodeava a área da festa, ele entrou... dentro haviam diversas mesas com sofás vermelhos em forma de U e no centro uma pista de dança, cujo piso era o brasão da Grifinória.  
Thiago rapidamente percebeu que o local estava enfeitiçado com o "Acusticus", para que assim não propagasse o som para as outras áreas do castelo.  
Ao chegar encontrou todas as mesas cheias, ele podia ir onde Sirius e Lupin estavam, mais desistiu quando viu Remo beijando Ana (fantasiados de Romeu e Julieta), e um faraó ( Sirius), dando em cima de uma amazona(Lisa). Ia procurar o Pedro, mais lembrou que ele também estava acompanhado.  
"Melhor assim, não quero que me vejam" pensou. Por fim decidiu sentar-se ao lado de uma garota com um longo vestido azul de época, cabelos negros presos num gracioso coque, com alguns fios caídos e olhos verdes.  
-Posso me sentar aqui? – ele não reconheceu a própria voz, parecia mais grossa.  
A garota deu de ombros.  
-Tudo bem.  
A voz dela era muito doce e linda.  
-O que uma dama tão bela, faz aqui tão solitária?  
-Fugindo da rotina. – disse rindo.  
-Posso saber o seu nome? – disse beijando a mão da garota.  
-Anne – disse a garota.  
Ele nunca conheceu nenhuma garota com esse nome em toda Hogwarts...  
-A que nobre casa a dama pertence?- perguntou interessado, tomando um gole cerveja amanteigada.  
-Dos vencedores. – respondeu, fazendo o mesmo.  
...muito menos uma Grifinória.  
-Escondendo quem és?  
-Achas que eu diria meu nome? – retrucou ela, gostando do jogo, aquele rapaz era realmente atraente. – Posso então saber o nome do nobre cavalheiro?  
-D'Artagnan, a sua disposição, nobre Rainha.  
-Então também escondes a identidade?  
-A Senhorita que começou. – disse ele chegando mais perto.  
Ela riu.  
Ficaram conversando, mais Thiago não deixava de dar investidas pra cima da garota misteriosa, havia algo nela que o atraia. Começou a tocar uma musica lenta, ele então perguntou:  
-Concede-me esta dança?  
-Claro.  
Começaram a dançar, sentia-se totalmente atraído por aquela mulher, sentia o calor que emanava daquele corpo... embalados pela música aproximaram os lábios e se beijaram. Resolveram sair de pista de dança, pois começaram a tocar uma música mais rápida.  
Se sentaram, a garota estava rindo...Thiago percebeu que assim como ele, ela tinha exagerado um pouco na bebida ( na festa não tinha só cerveja amanteigada). Eles se olharam, depois começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente, ele começou a passar as mãos pelo corpo dela, ela também fazia o mesmo, quando deu por si estava em cima da garota, ela agora começava a beijá-lo no pescoço, conhecia aquela sensação de prazer, era o que ele sentia quando estava perto da...  
-Lily...  
Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Lílian ( não me digam que ninguém imaginava que era ela?) reconheceu aquela voz e rapidamente parou de beijá-lo. -Potter?  
-Lilian? – o garoto abriu os olhos e saiu de cima dela. – É você?  
-Mais como... – disse ela.  
-Você não disse... – falou ele.  
-Eu não vinha, eles(as) que me obrigaram. – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
-Você está tão diferente...  
-Gostou? – disse tirando a máscara. – Você também esta muito diferente, o que fez com seu cabelo?  
-Foi um poção, ele volta a cor normal depois de seis horas. – ela também tirou a dela.  
-Você ficou linda! – disse apertando os olhos para enxerga-la melhor.  
-Obrigada, você também. – disse meio envergonhada.  
-É... – disse ele meio triste. – Parece que a festa acabou pra nós... " E dessa vez eu estraguei tudo." Concluiu em pensamento.  
-Porque não uma última dança antes de subirmos, D'Artangnan? Ou vai ignorar a ordem de sua rainha? – disse recolocando a máscara.  
-Jamais minha amada Anne... – ele colocou a dele e voltaram a dançar.  
O que era pra ser só uma dança acabou sendo vinte, só pararam quando os dois reclamaram que já estavam com sono e os pés doloridos, e por fim decidiram subir para o dormitório.  
-Boa noite, Lily.  
-Boa madrugada você quer dizer. – disse apontando para o relógio do salão comunal, já passava das três da manhã.  
Ele riu.  
-Então até mais tarde.  
-Até... – disse ele.  
...  
-Ah, Pelo Amor de Merlin Lisa... Você aceitou vir para o baile comigo e fica nessa... se você não quisesse a minha presença... dizia não! – disse ele irritado, cruzando os braços.  
Ela ficou em silêncio.  
-Merlin, você viu... eu já tentei de tudo, tudo mesmo mais essa gartoa é simplesmente um saco!  
-Ei...  
-Com licença... Merlin e Sirius. – disse ele olhando para cima. – Eu sempre, sempre fui um cão bonzinho, paciente, educado... mas agora já chega! – disse ele se virando para Lisa, que o encarava surpresa. – Sinceramente, cansei de bancar o Sirius bonzinho! – disse ele se aproximando dela.  
-Black... o que você vai fazer... – disse ela um pouco receosa.  
-Nada em mente?  
-Black, eu não estou gostando nada disso... – disse ela enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura.  
-Eu não vou fazer nada... – disse ele ao ouvido dela.  
-Sirius...  
-Certo, vamos ter uma conversinha Delacourt... – disse ele dando um beijo no rosto dela. – Você veio ao baile comigo... e por que não deixa eu me aproximar de você?  
-Porque sim...  
-Ah, vamos Lisa... deixe de coisa... – disse ele beijando-a.  
-Hum, eu adoro te ver irritado... – disse ela sorrindo.  
-Sou irresistível... de qualquer forma.  
-Convencido...

* * *

ACORDA PONTAS!  
-AI POR MERLIN, EU QUERO DORMIR DROGA! – ele botou a mão na cabeça, estava latejando, depois pegou um travesseiro e cobriu a cabeça com ele.  
-Queremos saber de tudo Pontas. – falou Pedro – Você sumiu do mapa ontem...  
-Vamos... acordando... – disse Almofadinhas puxando os lençóis da cama de Thiago.  
-Ai. – disse ele se levantando, nunca havia bebido tanto, não estava acostumado. – Claro que eu sumi, ou você acha que eu ia ficar de castiçal?  
-NOSSA, O THIAGUITO TÁ DE RESSACA. – Gritou Sirius perto do ouvido de Thiago. – ENTÃO QUER DIZER QUE A NOITE FOI ÓTIMA.  
Ao verem a cara que Thiago fez, os marotos riram.  
-Tão maravilhosa que eu namorei as bebidas. – disse ele, aquele momento com a Lílian ele não contaria pra ninguém, nem mesmo para os Marotos.

* * *

Lílian, assim como Thiago acordara com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e, pra melhorar a situação foi acordada pelos berros e travesseiradas das amigas. -BOM DIA DORMINHOCA!  
-Ai, minha cabeça! – disse ela baixinho. – Será que vocês podiam não gritar tanto.  
-Pra quem não gostava de festa a noite foi boa ontem...  
Ela rapidamente lembrou dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, sua cabeça doeu mais ainda.  
-Foi péssima. – falou, apesar de lá no fundo ter achado ótima.  
"Agora o Potter vai espalhar para meio mundo que ficou comigo. E para piorar a situação eu o convidei para dançar... realmente eu não estava em são consciência..."  
-Péssima? E essa dor de cabeça?  
-Bebi um pouquinho a mais do que deveria, só isso.  
-Vamos descer...ou vai querer ficar aí o dia todo.  
-Sei que se eu ficar vocês não vou me deixar dormir mesmo... – levantou irritada.

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo que um Thiago sonolento e com ressaca saia do dormitório masculino, uma Lílian em igual estado saia do dormitório feminino. Os dois se encontraram na sala e ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos e como se estivessem combinado andaram lado a lado, se jogaram no mesmo sofá e encostaram uma cabeça na outra.  
Os amigos riram.  
-Dá pra vocês pararem de rir droga, minha cabeça esta doendo. – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
Mais risos foram ouvidos.  
-Ai, depois dessa, eu não bebo nem cerveja amanteigada. – falou Lily.  
-Muito menos eu. – disse Thiago.  
Eles pararam de rir, Sirius deu um sorriso maroto.  
-Será que...  
-Esses dois... – disse Lupin.  
-Ficaram juntos na festa? – falou Ana.  
-E não querem nos contar? – concluiu Lisa.  
Eles se viraram e olharam para os dois.  
-Potter, o que você esta fazendo aqui?  
-Não é óbvio?Estou deitado.  
-Eu sei que está deitado, eu estou falando o que é que sua cabeça quer deitada no meu colo.  
-Dormir...  
-Quem te deu permissão Potter?  
-Eu me dei permissão.  
-Mais eu acho que a perna é minha, e eu não te dei permissão pra fazer tal coisa.  
-Nem com ressaca você muda seu gênio... – disse ele se levantando, ficando sentado ao lado dela.  
"Quem entende essa garota" pensou.  
-Definitivamente não. – concluiu Lisa – Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa entre eles ontem, a Lily agiria muito pior...  
Os outros riram.  
-Vocês não vão acompanhar a gente? – falou Ana.  
-Não. Vão vocês... – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Você é muito esperta pro meu gosto. – falou marotamente ao ver a garota com a cabeça deitada na perna dele.  
-Seja gentil ao menos uma vez na sua vida e me deixe dormir um pouco.  
-E como é que eu fico?  
-Sentado. – disse ela se virando para olhar para o maroto.  
-E porque você pode deitar no meu colo e eu não posso deitar no seu?  
-Porque você deixa eu deitar no seu colo e esse é o único sofá do salão comunal e você não vai querer que eu sai daqui não é?  
-É claro que eu não quero que você saia... a vista daqui de cima está ótima. – completou num sorriso maroto olhando para os seios dela.  
-Potter, você é um pervertido. – falou irritada, se deitando de lado.  
-E você se irrita com tanta facilidade. – disse acariciando os cabelos dela.  
-Eu acho que eu não deixei você fazer isso...  
-Porque você tem tanta raiva de mim? –falou entre um suspiro.  
-Suas ações, em geral, me irritam.  
-E qual é a que não te irrita?  
-Ficar calado significa algo para você?  
-Ficar te olhando, eu traduziria... A única forma de eu ficar calado. – ele sorriu marotamente.  
-Será que eu posso dormir um pouco? –falou em tom irritado e ao mesmo tempo risonho.  
-Pra quê existe dormitório? – falou Aline, uma sextanista com quem Thiago saira havia um tempo. – Que eu saiba é para dormir... O colo dos outros não é travesseiro.  
Lílian se levantou irritada e olhou profundamente para a garota.  
"Aí vem briga..." pensou Thiago.  
-Olha aqui garota, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é de sua conta.  
-É da minha conta quando esse alguém é Thiago Potter.  
-É mesmo? – disse ela em tom sarcástico. – Eu acho que eu não estou vendo o seu nome aqui... – disse ela correndo as mãos por todo o corpo de Thiago, o que fez com que o garoto se arrepiasse. – Cai fora.  
-Só saio quando você tirar suas patas de perto de Thiago.  
-Você está me chamando de cachorra? – falou Lílian num tom irritado, a cabeça latejando.  
-Pra bom entendedor, meia palavra basta.  
-Repete isso, se tiver coragem. – agora Lílian encarava a garota. – Sua vaca. -Vaca? Você esta me chamando de vaca?  
-THIAGO POTTER, VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER NADA? – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, e Pontas que até agora só observava para o caso de ter que separar as duas, tomou um susto.  
-Eu? Vou fazer o quê?  
-Essa daqui me chamou de cachorra (vaca). – falaram ao mesmo tempo. -Sinceramente... – disse ele sério. – Vocês que se entendam... quando duas mulheres discutem sempre sobra para o homem. E eu não estou com muito ânimo para isso. – disse enquanto a cabeça tornava a latejar.  
-Então... ÓTIMO. – disse Lílian irritada, indo para o dormitório.  
-Ai de você se defendesse aquelazinha. – disse a garota, antes de tomar o rumo contrário ao de Lílian.  
-Mulheres. – murmurrou Pontas, voltando a deitar no sofá – Se nós falamos, reclamam... se ficamos calados, reclamam da mesma forma... quem entende? – e nesses pensamentos adormeceu... quando foi acordado pelos beijos de uma garota.  
-Lily? – perguntou ainda sonolento e sem óculos, apertando os olhos na tentativa de enxergar melhor.  
-Você me confundiu com aquela garota! – disse ela indignada.  
-Ah. Adrianne, é você. – disse ele com desgosto.  
-Feliz em me ver? – disse ela sorrindo.  
-Eu ficaria agradecido se você saísse de cima de mim e me devolvesse os meus óculos.  
-Não esta gostando. – disse a garota beijando o pescoço dele, mais o maroto não fez nada.  
-Sinceramente Adry, eu não estou com animo para nada hoje, ok? – disse ele tentando em vão se soltar, a garota o havia prendido entre as pernas.  
Adrianne ignorou o que Thiago disse e começou a abrir a blusa dele.  
-Vamos não tem ninguém aqui... – disse ela indo beijar a boca dele, mais o maroto desviou e ela beijou o pescoço dele novamente. Se não fosse a dor de cabeça e a moleza que sentia, Thiago já teria saído dali há muito tempo. –Pra quê fugir? – disse ela segurando o rosto dele com a mão e forçando o beijo, que minutos depois foi retribuído... "Afinal... Você não vai fazer voto de castidade só por causa da Lily, ela não é nada seu mesmo... porque não aproveitar as oportunidades que surgem? Foi ela que começou...".  
Incrível, como a moleza que Thiago estava sentindo passara rápido, ele se levantou,fazendo com que a garota sentasse em seu colo, enquanto a abraçava fortemente, trazendo-a mais para perto...  
-Potter, o salão comunal não é lugar para sem-vergonhices... Se quiser fazer isso, vá para outro lugar. – disse Lílian irritada, mais corando levemente ao ver ele sem camisa.  
Adrianne fuzilou Lílian com o olhar, Lílian fez o mesmo. A garota se levantou, dando um último beijo em Thiago.  
-Se quiser novamente, é só me chamar. – disse ela num sorriso e saindo. -Lílian eu... – disse colocando a blusa, mais não abotoando.  
-Você não me deve explicações Potter, a vida é sua. Faça dela o que bem entender.  
-Mais foi...  
-AINDA NÃO ACABEI. – gritou para chamar a atenção. – Não foi ciúmes, como você ia falar... Eu nunca teria ciúmes de você. Só acho uma falta de respeito você ficar agarrando outra em público. –dizendo isso saiu sem olhar para trás.  
"Ainda fala que não é cafajeste" pensou Lílian.  
"Ótimo Thiago, bela burrada a sua... Agarrar outra no meio do salão comunal... Pelo menos devia ter feito isso discretamente... malditos hormônios.". pensou irritado se levantando, ia se deitar no dormitório, era mais seguro.

N/a: Bom, até a proxima... comentem please


	27. O Dia na Biblioteca

N/A – Me desculpem a demora./ Hum, isso já está ficando repetitivo/. Bem, mas o motivo foi esquecimento... u.u. E também por esses dias eu tava atolada de coisas para fazer... u.u. Bom, aqui estão quatro caps... eles terminam no primeiro cap das férias e inicia a parte que eu mais gosto... os mistérios...hehehehehehe. Para semana, acho eu, postarei mais quatro. Bem, vamos aos comentários.

Anita Joyce Belice – Realmente, foi sacanagem do Tiago... u.u. Mas, o que fazer, ele ainda estava meio sonolento e como dizem "A carne é fraca", rsrsrsrsrs. Quanto a Lisa e o Sirius, não se preocupe, está chegando perto... hehehehehehe.

Rach Black – Realmente, eu sou uma autora ruim... u.u. Mil perdões. Coitado do Sirius... huahahahaha, a Lisa quase que lia! Ah, sim, você me disse. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Eu não sou muito acostumada com James, por eu sempre ler a versão traduzida do livro, hehehehehe. Acho que James combina mais com ele maior, mas maduro – sei lá, acho o nome um pouco... como dizer... forte demais para um garoto... hehehehehehe. Seria isso influência da fic da Silverghost? Rsrsrsrsrsrs.

Pikena – Que bom que gostou dos caps. Ah, sim, foram três caps. É que, a fic está um pouco mais a frente na floreios e borrões, portanto aqui tem mais caps atualizando no que nele. Mas, quando os sytes estiverem iguais, vai ser somente um... hehehehehehehehe.

Lilica Soneghet – Ah, que bom que você gostou da fic! Bem, as atualizações nem sempre serão assim... é que em outro syte ela está um pouco mais a frente do que aqui... aí são postados mais caps aqui... mas quando ambos ficarem iguais, serão somente um cap por atualização.

Joana – Ah, a atualização demorou... u.u. Quanto a Relatos Marotos, o cap está pronto, estou respondendo as reviews, logo depois de eu postar os caps daqui vou terminar de fazer isso.

Mary-Buffy – Realmente foi muita coincidência, não? rsrsrsrsrsrs.

Lynn – Fazer a Lily chorar? o .O . Nossa, porque tanta raiva dela assim? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Jane Granger – Ah, que bom que você está adorando a fic. Quanto a comentar nos outros caps, no problems! Fico feliz que tenha comentado somente em um! n.n

Nathália Potter – Você ama os marotos? Ah, eu também! n.n – Quem não os adora? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs – Eu os amo tanto que todas as minhas fics publicadas são deles! Estou arriscando atualmente uma song Harry/Gina, veremos no que isso vai dar. Essa song também vai ter uma versão Tiago/Lílian.

Anninha Black – Maior desilusão da sua vida? Por quê? Porque o Pontas beijou outra? Rsrsrsrs. Eu sou realmente má, não?

Michelle – Ver a reação da Lily quando viu Tiago com outra? Bem, já teve isso no cap passado, não? Ela ficou realmente irritada com isso.

Myke – Aqui está a atualização.

N/A: Beijos para todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando o cap. e até a próxima!

**Cap. 27 – O Dia na Biblioteca **

-Eu não agüento mais. – disse Sirius.  
-O quê? – perguntou Thiago olhando para o livro sem nenhuma emoção.  
-Estudar!  
-Almofadinhas, você está aqui não faz nem quinze minutos. – disse Remo rindo.  
-Tempo demais para mim...  
-Ai que tédio. – disse Pontas fechando o livro. – Já sei esse assunto de trás pra frente.  
-Tédio é uma palavra exata para esse dia.  
-Vocês falam isso porque já sabem o assunto. – disse Pedro. – Como diferenciar um lobo de um Lobisomem?  
-Não acredito Rabicho você convive com um e não sabe?  
Pedro fechou a cara, Remo fez o mesmo.  
-Eu quero estudar posso? – disse Remo irritado.  
-O Aluado fica tão chato quando chega perto dos exames... – falou Sirius fazendo um aviãozinho e conjurando um feitiço para que ficasse rodando pela cabeça de Remo.– Nem parece um Maroto.  
Irritado Remo pegou o aviãozinho de Sirius, amassou e jogou na cara dele.  
-O fato de eu ser um Maroto não significa que eu não queira passar nos NOM's.  
-Mas só porque você quer passar não significa que ficar com a cara enfiada no livro 24 horas por dia. Dá um tempo Aluado!  
-Eu só dou um tempo quando eu achar que estudei o suficiente.  
Os outros suspiraram, Remo nunca está satisfeito.  
Thiago e Sirius se olharam, ao ver quem estava sentado mais a frente, passaram o olho pela biblioteca, M. Pince estava entretida em outra coisa...eles sorriram marotamente.  
-Finalmente um distração..._Seboso._  
Eles abriram o livro e fingiram que estavam estudando, Sirius fez outro aviãozinho e Thiago pegou a varinha, murmurou um feitiço para fazer as páginas do livro de Snape se mexerem, ele fez uma careta e voltou para a página que estava, pois achou que era o vento.  
Eles prenderam o riso, Pedro agora parou de estudar e olhava o que os outros estavam fazendo, Remo revirou os olhos e murmurou um audível "Eles não tem jeito mesmo".  
Sirius lançou o aviãozinho que havia feito e agora ele rodava a cabeça de Snape e de vez em quando batia na cabeça dele, ou então no nariz. Os dois riram e fingiram que estavam estudando História da Magia.  
-Cite cinco maneiras que os trouxas faziam para descobrir se a pessoa era uma bruxa na época da Santa Inquisição... Sirius.  
-Ser contra as normas da Igrej...Ranhoso, _você _por aqui! – disse falsamente ao ver o garoto próximo deles. – O que faz a sua _ilustre _presença na Biblioteca?  
-Não interessa pra vocês dois...estão pagando uma nova detenção ou resolveram fazer um tour por Hogwarts e finalmente descobriram onde fica a biblioteca? –disse ele jogando o avião amassado em cima da mesa. – Façam isso novamente Black e então se arrependerá.  
-_Estou morrendo de medo Ranhoso._  
Minutos depois Thiago começou a lançar feitiço para as páginas do livro se moverem, de cinco em cinco minutos. E depois de cerca de meia hora nisso Snape tornou a voltar a falar com eles.  
-Tem também o sangue de Salamandra... _Se você quer um autógrafo Ranhoso é só pedir, mas não precisa ficar vindo aqui toda hora, não esta vendo que estamos estudando? Está a fim de atrapalhar é?_  
-Ou então quer uma recomendação pra que os cabelos não seja mais seboso...desista_ isso aí _é intratável.  
Thiago e Pedro riram, Remo esboçou um fraco sorriso entre o livro.  
-Eu sei muito bem que é você Potter, que esta fazendo as páginas do livro saírem do lugar.  
-Eu? Algum de vocês viram eu lançar algum feitiço aqui? – os outros balançaram a cabeça negativamente. – Sinceramente Ranhoso, o Sebo está afetando seu cérebro..._se é que você tem um._  
-Ora seu... – disse com a varinha apontada para Thiago.  
-Vai fazer o que Seboso? Me azarar na frente da M.Pince? – disse apontando para uma mulher que vinha na direção deles.  
-Sr Snape, Sr Potter...o que está acontecendo aqui! Isso aqui é uma biblioteca e não um clube de Duelos.  
Snape saiu sem dizer nada, mas antes fuzilou Thiago com o olhar, que agora prendia o riso, junto com Sirius e Pedro.  
Thiago ainda continuava atrapalhando o estudo de Snape, que lançava olhares de raiva pra Thiago, se a biblioteca não estivesse tão cheia ele iria sentar em outro lugar. Por fim, derrotado, foi embora.  
-Ah que pena Sirius...nossa distração acabou, teremos que voltar ao estudos... – disse sorrindo Marotamente. – Mas veja temos _outra. _– disse apontando para Lílian e Lisa.  
-Só que essas são muito melhores. – ele também sorriu.  
Remo olhou para os dois e disse.  
-Você vai se dar mal Pontas, a Lílian odeia ser interrompida quando está estudando para os exames, ainda mais os NOM's e principalmente se for interrompida por_ você._  
Mas ou parece que ele é surdo ou fingiu não escutar, porque no minuto seguinte fez um aviãozinho e mandou para Lílian. Já Sirius se levantou e foi para junto de Lisa.  
-Podemos estudar juntos?  
-E você sabe alguma coisa Black?  
-Mais do que imagina...se quiser eu posso te mostrar.  
-É mesmo...o que por exemplo? Como transfigurar você em uma estátua?  
-Não...  
-Ah falsas esperanças...Eu pensei que você me ensinaria isso, pra poder você ficar calado e parar de me encher o saco.  
-Ora amada Lisa, eu estou falando sério.  
-Falando sério? As palavras sério, Sirius e estudo, não combinam.  
-Claro que combinam. Eu posso simplesmente estudar Anatomia Humana com a Emilly. – falou apontando para uma Corvinal que estudava mais a frente. – Estudar perfeitamente e demoradamente. – concluiu sorrindo marotamente.  
-Você não faria isso. – disse ela com ciúmes.  
-Claro que faria, você não quer estudar comigo...  
-Certo Black, eu vou... – disse irritada e um pouco feliz por ter se livrado dos estudos. – Mais será somente um passeio. – completou ao ver o sorriso maroto no rosto dele. – Se importa Lily?  
-Hã? – disse ela tão entretida nos estudos que não tinha ouvido nada. – Não tudo bem. – completou entendendo.

Minutos depois de Lisa ter saído com o Sirius, um aviãozinho pousou em cima do livro dela.  
_"Que tal estudarmos Adivinhação juntos? Primeiro você tenta Adivinhar o que eu quero de você..."._  
Ela olhou para os lados e viu que Thiago olhava para ela.  
_"Que tal um belo tapa na cara?". _Respondeu rapidamente mandando de volta.  
_"Resposta errada. Era estudarmos juntos em um lugar mais reservado."  
"Que tal na Torre de Astronomia?"_ ele abriu um sorriso.  
_"Pode ser agora mesmo."  
"É bom que é um lugar alto e ninguém vai perceber quem foi que te jogou de lá de cima, além de eu me certificar que você vai finalmente parar de me encher o saco...Será que eu posso estudar em paz?"  
"Em paz só se for comigo, eu posso te ajudar em Transfiguração."  
"Desde quando você sabe alguma coisa Potter, além de azarar os outros, paquerar e jogar Quadribol?"  
"Desde sempre."  
"Não preciso de ajuda Potter. Eu sei me virar sozinha."  
"Eu não tenho tanta certeza..."  
_Lílian irritada, pois sabia que o garoto não ia desistir, se sentou junto com ele e os outros, pois estava chovendo e não podia estudar nos jardins e muito menos no Salão Comunal ou nos corredores, pois vários alunos das outras séries estavam conversando e o som da baderna era insuportável.  
-Se eu me sentar aqui você para de torrar minha paciência e deixa eu estudar essa merda?  
-Tudo bem.  
O silêncio reinou entre eles e para não ficar sem fazer nada Thiago decidiu estudar também, mas nunca deixava de olhar a ruiva que estava ao lado dele.  
-Lílian cadê a Ana? Ela não disse que viria para cá?  
-Ela já deve estar chegando. Será que fazemos mal ficar aqui estudando?  
-Porquê?  
-Não devíamos estar monitorando os outros alunos?  
-Hoje é o nosso descanso esqueceu?  
-Não. Mas todos os alunos estão aqui dentro por causa da chuva, não seria melhor a gente ajudar os outros, Remo?  
-Lily, eu te perguntou, quando eles estão no dia de descanso eles ligam de ajudar a gente? Não. Então que se virem sozinhos.  
-Você tem razão.  
"Remo?...Lily?...Desde quando esses dois são tão amigos?" pensou olhando para os dois. " Será que é porque os dois são monitores? Ou são amigos a mais tempo?".  
-O que foi Potter? – perguntou Lílian.  
-Só um pensamento que me ocorreu...nada importante.  
...  
-Essa anotação esta errada, o Lobisomem é uma espécie de Animago, só que involuntário, portanto o tal não pode se transformar em um... Você confundiu as coisas, Evans.  
-Desde quando você sabe tantas coisas sobre Transfiguração, Potter? – já era a quarta vez que o Maroto corrigia Lílian.  
-Minha vida não é só azarações, garotas e Quadribol, Lílian Evans...  
Ela olhou para Remo, ele apenas afirmou.  
-Eu disse que estaria disposto a te ajudar nessa matéria...o que pra você é um carma, pra mim é diversão. Pode ter certeza.  
Ela pensou uns minutos, lembrou-se que nunca ouvira a Mcgonagall dar uma nota baixa a Thiago ou reclamar com ele por estar fazendo o feitiço errado. -Certo eu aceito sua ajuda, mais sem segundas intenções.  
-Claro Sra Potter.  
Ela o encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada.  
-Ok, me esqueci que você não tem nenhum senso de humor... Claro, amada e adorada Evans.  
-Potter...  
-Você não me deixa eu te chamar de Lily, quanto custa deixar eu te chamar de amada e adorada Evans? Te chamei pelo sobrenome mesmo assim.  
Ela exibiu um fraco sorriso e balançou a cabeça.  
-Você realmente não toma jeito.  
-Se você me pedisse eu até que tentaria... – ela levantou a sobrancelha novamente e ele completou a frase ligeiramente entediado. – Esta bem, nada de segundas intenções.  
-Isso mesmo.  
Remo, que fingia não estar presente, apenas exibiu um fraco sorriso e voltou sua atenção ao livro, e então ficaram estudando até a hora do jantar.


	28. Doce Vingança

N/A: Esse cap é uma adaptação dos acontecimentos que Harry vê na Penseira em HP 5, no cap.28 pág. 521 a 526...Como eles estão no quinto ano eu não podia deixar de relatar esse acontecimento e por isso a maioria das falas estão idênticas a como J.K.Rowling escreveu ( eu não podia mudar pois Harry estava presenciando a cena e não narrando,por isso as falas não poderiam ser mudadas. Mais ouve algumas que foram introduzidas...pois o Harry estava um pouco distante e não podia ouvir os sussurros ou falas ditas entre os risos da escola... acho eu.).

Cap. 28 – Doce Vingança 

-Você gostou da décima pergunta Aluado? – disse Sirius quando eles saíram no saguão.  
-Adorei... _"Cite cinco sinais que identifiquem um Lobisomem" _uma excelente pergunta.  
-Você acha que conseguiu citar todos os sinais? – disse Thiago com fingida preocupação, mas com os olhos correndo rapidamente pelos alunos ao redor deles.  
-Acho que sim... – respondeu Aluado sério, quando eles se juntaram ao alunos aglomerados nas portas de entrada, esperando ansiosamente para sair para os jardins, depois de uma canstiva prova de defesa contra as artes das trevas. – Primeiro: ele está sentado na minha cadeira, Dois: ele está usando as minhas roupas, Três: o nome dele é Remo Lupin.  
Os três marotos riram, mas Pedro franziu o cenho irritado.  
-Eu citei a forma do focinho, as pupilas dos olhos e o rabo peludo. – falou ansioso. – mas não consegui pensar em mais nada...  
-Como pode ser tão obtuso, Rabicho? – exclamou Thiago impaciente. – Vocêanda com um lobisomem uma vez por mês...  
-Fale baixo. – implorou Remo.  
O assunto deu-se por encerrado, Thiago passou a mão pelos cabelos e tornou a olhar ao seu redor, a procura de um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos, Sirius soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para Remo, já este continuou seu caminho um pouco mais pálido e Pedro apenas exibia a mesma cara emburrada... O silêncio foi quebrado novamente por Sirius, enquanto desciam os gramado na direção do lago.  
-Bom, achei que o exame foi moleza. – comentou Sirius alegre. – Vai ser surpresa se eu não tirar no mínimo um "Excepcional".  
-Eu também. – disse Thiago meio entediado, tirando do bolso um pomo de ouro que começou a se debater na sua mão.  
-Onde conseguiu isso?  
-Afanei. – disse Thiago começando a brincar com o pomo, enquanto Rabicho o observava assombrado.  
...  
-E aí Lily, o que você achou do exame? – perguntou Lisa sorrindo para amiga.  
-Achei particularmente fácil... Para mim o mais complicado até agora foi Poções um pouco.  
-Ah, obrigada por se mostrar uma CDF completa... A minha foi poções, feitiços, história da magia... resumindo... tudo! – disse Lisa emburrada.  
-Ah, Liz... você reclama de tudo, pela comparação das nossas respostas, você não se saiu tão ruim assim.  
-Reunião sem mim, garotas? – disse Ana sorrindo.  
-Claro que não... a Lílian apenas está falando sobre os futuros NOM's perfeitos dela! – disse Lisa revirando os olhos.  
-E a Alice?  
Ana sorriu.  
-Bem... ela estava comigo, mas um belo Corvinal desviou a atenção dela...  
-Ah, sei. – disse Lílian e Lisa num risinho.  
-E então? Vamos sair um pouco, estou exausta de tantos estudos. – disse Lílian e elas começaram a andar junto o algomerado de alunos que se encontravam no saguão de entrada, querendo sair para os jardins da escola.  
-Quem diria, Lílian Evans reclamando de estudos...  
-Ah, deixem de besteira.  
-Thiago influenciou você muito bem... com as aulas particulares de transfiguração... – disse Lisa maliciosamente, quando começaram a se dirigir para a beira do lago.  
-Não foram aulas... foi apenas UMA aula e do mesmo modo, não foi particular, pois o Remo também estava... e também não foi tão agradável assim... essa aula só serviu para aumentar mais ainda o ego daquele arrogante!  
-Ela adora fazer longas explicações quando se trata de Thiago Potter! – disse Lisa no que Ana riu.  
-Ah, cala essa boca Lisa!  
-Ok! – disse ela se sentando e tirando os sapatos, no que foi seguida pelas duas amigas.  
...  
Ele continuaram até parar sobre uma faia, onde se jogaram na grama... Remo rapidamente pegou um livro e começou a ler, Sirius olhava para tudo entediado, por não ter nada para fazer e muito menos por que não aguentava mais ver Remo Lupin tocando em um livro, já Thiago, que continuava a brincar com o pomo, abriu um fraco sorriso ao perceber quem tinha acabado de se sentar mais à frente.  
...  
-Mais que exibido! – disse Lílian revirando os olhos ao ver Thiago brincando com o pomo entre os aplausos de excitação do Rabicho.  
-Ele só esta se distraindo Lily. – disse Lisa molhando os pés na água .  
-E se exibindo para o resto de Hogwarts... É por essas e outras razões que eu desisto de dar uma chance a esse arrogante.  
Lisa reparou que um pouco distante delas garotas da Corvinal davam risinhos e olhavam para os Marotos, principalmente Thiago, sentados em outra parte do jardim Lufa-Lufas faziam o mesmo e mais ao longe Grifinórias suspiravam e juntavam as mãos.  
-Quer guardar isso? – reclamou Sirius irritado. – antes que o Rabicho molhe as calças de excitação.  
Thiago riu, de longe as garotas suspiraram e Lílian revirou os olhos.  
-Não sei o que essas garotas vêem no Potter.  
-E não sei porque você tem tanta raiva dele. – retrucou Lisa.  
Lílian fechou a cara.  
-Você sabe muito bem minhas razões...Ele é metido, arrogante, se acha o tal, fica se exibindo...entre outras.  
-Além de ele ser bonito, lindo, maravilhoso, não parar de me agarrar nos corredores( coisa que eu adoro) e eu não quero admitir que esse maroto arrogante esta me conquistando.E eu só estou falando isso, para não reconhecer que estou com ciúmes daquelas vacas que saem com ele e suspiram por ele...  
Lílian fechou a cara.  
-Eu não gosto de Thiago Potter, Lisa...Quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer isso!  
A amiga riu.  
...  
-Se eu estou incomodando. – falou Thiago, guardando o pomo no bolso, mais sem tirar os olhos de uma certa ruiva dos olhos verdes perto do lago.  
-Estou chateado. Gostaria que já fosse Lua Cheia. – disse ele com um sorriso maroto.  
-Você gostaria. – Remo ficou abatido por trás do livro que estava lendo. – Mais ainda temos Transfiguração, se esta chateado poderia me testar.Tome aqui... – e estendeu o livro.  
-Não preciso olhar para essas bobagens. Eu já sei de tudo. – disse rindo e com uma cara de quem dizia "Estudar pra quê?".Lupin revirou os olhos. E Rabicho cutucava o gramado com um graveto.  
-Isso vai animar você um pouco, Almofadinhas. –disse Pontas num sussurro. – Olha quem é que...  
Sirius se virou e ao ver quem era deu um sorriso Maroto.  
-Excelente... _Ranhoso._  
-Tudo certo Ranhoso? – e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho de raiva.  
Snape tirou a varinha das vestes, mais Thiago foi mais rápido.  
-_Expelliarmus!_ A varinha de Snape voou para trás dele e Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.  
-Só estou começando Ranhoso...- sussurrou Thiago, seus olhos brilharam. – Impedimenta.  
O feitiço atingiu Snape antes de ele pegar a varinha...ele ficou no chão ofegante...Thiago voltou o olhar para as garotas que estavam a beira do lago. "Ela ainda não percebeu" pensou.  
-Como foi o exame Ranhoso?  
-O nariz dele estava encostando no pergaminho.Vai ter manchas de gordura sobre a prova toda...Garanto que não vai dar para ver nenhuma palavra.  
-Espere...para ver! – disse Snape tentando inutilmente se alcançar a varinha, seu rosto refletindo todo o ódio que sentia por Thiago.  
-Esperar pra ver o quê? – falou Sirius. – Que é que você vai fazer Ranhoso, limpar o seu nariz em nós?  
-_Impedimenta! Dracomorfus! Rictusempra! Petrificus Totalus! _– dizia Snape em vão, tentando fazer com que a varinha a três metros de distância obedecesse.  
-Lave sua boca!- disse Thiago. – Limpar. – gritou Thiago.  
Apesar de ter sido formado um aglomerado em volta dos dois Marotos e ouvirem-se risadinhas dos outros alunos que estavam assistindo, nem Lily, nem Lisa e Ana haviam percebido o que estava havendo, só quando ouviram o grito de Thiago.  
Lílian tomou um susto, olhou para o centro do jardim e em meio a aglomeração que os alunos conseguiu avistar um Snape com a boca toda cheia de sabão cor de rosa espumando e um Thiago e um Sirius, sem falar no resto dos alunos rindo de se acabar da cena e Remo entretido com seu livro resolvendo ficar de fora. Lisa olhou receosa para a amiga, logo depois de ter trocado um olhar significativo com Ana, iria ser briga na certa.  
-Ele novamente... – disse irritada, calçando os sapatos rapidamente e se dirigindo à aglomeração. – Agora passou dos limites... Deixe ele em PAZ!  
Alguns alunos pararam de rir e Thiago deixou escapar um sorriso Maroto.  
-Tudo bem Evans? – disse o garoto se virando para Lily e dando as costas para Snape.  
Seu desejo era falar "Tudo bem meu amado lírio?", mas desistiu ao ver a feição irritada que ela exibia.  
-Deixe ele em paz! - disse irritada. – O que foi que ele lhe fez? – a cara dela não era das melhores.  
-Bom. – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos – é mais pelo fato de existir, se você me entende...  
Rapidamente houve uma explosão de risadas e Lílian mal pôde ouvir direito as palavras restantes do Maroto.  
-...E não sou só eu que az...  
-Não interessa Potter. – rapidamente os outros pararam de rir. –Você se acha engraçado...Mas não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante. Deixe ele em paz!  
-Deixo se você quiser sair comigo Evans.Anda ...sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.  
"Ah, como esse garoto é cara-de-pau! O que ele está fazendo é chantagem... Ele acha o que? Que eu saio com ele e ele para de azarar o Ran... Snape? Nem que o Snape fosse Merlin! E do mesmo modo, duvido que Potter cumpriria alguma promessa."  
-Entenda Potter. Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a Lula Gigante.  
-Mau jeito, Pontas. – disse Sirius. –Oi! – completou ao ver Snape se levantando, mais foi tarde demais.  
-_Diffindo!_  
Thiago sentiu uma dor na bochecha direita e percebeu o sangue escorrendo até chegar as vestes...Rapidamente se virou para Snape e gritou.  
-_MobiliCorpus._  
Houve aplausos em meio aos risos de Sirius, Thiago e Pedro; Snape estava pendurado no ar de cabeça pra baixo...as cuecas encardidas a mostra. Lílian por um instante sorriu, mesmo não gostando dessas brincadeiras a cena era realmente engraçada.  
-Ponha ele no chão! – gritou voltando a ter a expressão de raiva no rosto.  
-Perfeitamente. – disse ele acenando a varinha para Snape e ele caiu no chão, e quando ia se levantando...  
-Petrificus Totalis! – disse Sirius.  
-DEIXEM ELE EM PAZ! – berrou Lílian apontando a varinha para eles.  
"Pelo Amor de Merlin, como um garoto pode ser tão infantil nessas horas? Será que ele não sabe que Snape é um ser humano?" ela quase revirou os olhos. " Para ele não...".  
-Ah, Evans...Não me obrigue a azarar você. – disse Thiago sério.  
-Então desfaça o feitiço nele!  
Thiago soltou um longo suspiro e murmurou um contra-feitiço.  
-Pronto. – disse meio emburrado. – Você tem sorte da Evans estar aqui, Ranhoso...  
-Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue-Ruim imunda como ela! – disse Snape com frieza.  
-Ótimo. – respondeu calma, já estava acostumada aos Sonserinos se referirem a ela dessa forma. – No futuro, não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, _Ranhoso._  
Se não fosse a situação Thiago até riria do que a garota disse, mas a raiva o invadiu, Snape havia xingado a Lily.  
-Peça desculpas a Evans! – berrou Thiago, ameaçando Snape com a varinha.  
-Não quero que você o obrigue a se desculpar Potter. Você é tão ruim quanto ele.  
-Quê? – agora Thiago ficou surpreso. – Eu NUNCA chamaria você de...você sabe o quê!  
-Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de sair da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSEAS, Potter!  
Dizendo isso saiu dali o mais depressa possível.  
-Evans. Ei, EVANS! – gritou inutilmente. – qual é o problema dela? – falou para Sirius.  
-Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela acha você metido cara. – falou Sirius.  
-Certo. Certo... – falou irritado.  
Houve um lampejo e Snape voltou a ficar de no ar.  
-Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso? – falou Sirius.  
-Sirius, Thiago! – disse Remo sério com o livro na mão – Não acha que já passou um pouco dos limites?  
-Mais Aluado!  
-Acho que você já teve sua vingança não foi? – disse ele com o tom meio irritado na voz.  
-Está bem, esta bem. – disse ele murmurando um contra-feitiço.  
-Terá volta Potter.  
-Estou morrendo de medo Ranhoso.  
Snape se ajeitou e saiu, antes que os Marotos resolvessem deixa-lo de cabeça para baixo novamente.  
Eles entraram no castelo e foram para o salão comunal, Thiago avistou Lílian de longe, sentada em uma cadeira conversando com as amigas, ficou parado alguns minutos olhando para ela.  
-Mais quem entende essa garota? – disse irritado. – Uma hora corresponde meus beijos e abraços até mais do que eu imagino. Depois só falta me matar com o olhar e querer me jogar da Torre de Astronomia. Deveria ter um manual explicando _como entender as atitudes de Lílian Evans._ Que garota mais difícil.  
Remo riu.  
-Desista, você nunca vai entender. Eu também achava que entendia tudo de garotas até conhecer Lisa Delacourt. – disse Sirius com seu olhar voltado para uma garota que estava ao lado de Lílian. – Parece que só o Aluado aqui. – disse dando palmadinhas nas costas do amigo. – Que teve sorte de se apaixonar por uma garota normal.  
Remo corou.  
-Seu um dia eu encontrar uma garota mais complicada que a Evans e a Delacourt juntas nessa escola. Eu dou um beijo na Smilt. – disse Sirius.  
-Então considere seu palpite certo, não há pessoa mais complicada do que essas duas. – disse Thiago rindo em meio a um suspiro.

* * *

-Como o Potter é irritante!  
-O que foi dessa vez? – falou Alice.  
-Será que ele nunca vai crescer? – dizia ela mais para ela do que para as amigas.  
-_Ele azarou o Snape novamente. _– sussurrou Lisa.  
-E ainda teve a cara de pau de me chamar para sair...Ai que raiva!  
-Lily ele gosta de você!  
-Isso já virou obsessão! Isso sim, ele esta obsecado com a idéia de querer sair comigo. Será que ele é surdo pra ouvir que eu não quero sair com ele? E mais uma vez quando eu tento me relacionar com algum garoto ele me faz o favor de atrapalhar.  
-Mais a culpa não é dele Lily, você é que provoca o coitado.  
-Até vocês estão a favor dele! Belas amigas vocês são. – disse saindo irritada para a biblioteca.  
-Lily! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo.  
-Ai como ela é cabeça-dura. – falou Lisa irritada.


	29. Depois da Tempestade, Férias

**Cap 29 - Depois da Tempestade, férias... ou seria tortura anual? **

-Nem, acredito! Eu vou voltar para casa novamente! Vou ver meus pais... – ela alargou o sorriso enquanto fechava o malão.- ...E Petúnia... Eu sei que ela é minha irmã e tudo mais, mas eu realmente não sei o que eu fiz para ela me odiar dessa maneira... – disse ela meio triste.  
-Pense no lado bom Lily... – falou Ana rindo enquanto colocava as ultimas roupas dentro do dela. – você vai ficar dois meses sem ver o Thiago.  
-É uma pena... dois meses sem ver o meu cachorrinho... – falou Lisa mordendo os lábios, enquanto fechava o malão dela.  
-Dois meses sem ver o Remo... – falou Ana desanimada, fazendo o mesmo.  
-Dois meses sem ver o Frank... – disse Alice sentando na cama e abraçando as pernas.  
-Obrigada pela consideração garotas... Dois meses sem ver o Potter, que felicidade! Acho que vou até cantar! – Lílian deu uma volta em torno de si mesma, valsando com o vento.  
-Não cante Lily, poluição sonora aqui não! – falou Lisa rindo.  
-Sabia que vocês sabem como motivar alguém? – a ruiva desabou em cima da cama dela, fechando a cara.  
-Ora Lily, meu pai fala isso todo dia para mim...  
-Ah, então... de que forma? _Telepatia?_ – respondeu ela de volta, cruzando os braços, no que Lisa corou.  
-Ah, você entendeu...  
Todas riram.

* * *

-EU ODEIO FÉRIAS! - gritou Sirius desabando na cama dele, enquanto os outros arrumavam as malas. – EU VOU FICAR QUASE UM MÊS TRANCAFIADO NAQUELE SANATÓRIO CHAMADO LARGO GRIMMAULD Nº 12. – completou com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.  
-Não é o fim do mundo Sirius, pense no lado bom... Não é você que vai ter uma prima te enchendo o saco quase as férias inteiras... Além de ficar dois meses sem ver a Lily... – disse Thiago sentando em cima do malão, tentando fechar a fivela.  
-É, mas eu vou ter que aturar isso quando _eu_ for para a sua casa... – falou Sirius levantando o rosto para encarar o amigo numa feição risonha. – Além de ter que aturar você suspirando pela ruivinha 30 horas por dia.  
-Merlin, eu te pergunto... por que eu não sou maior de idade? Para tomar conta de mim mesmo? – Sirius passou a olhar a inútil tentiva de Tiago fechar o malão, enquanto se sentava na cama.  
-Não sei... talvez por que ele ache que você não tem essa capacidade ainda... – disse Thiago ( ainda tentando fechar o malão), no que todos riram.  
-Muito engraçado Pontas, e cale a boca, eu estou falando com Merlin. – Thiago e Pedro riram e Remo revirou os olhos, se sentando na cama dele e passando a olhar para Thiago.  
-Vocês reclamam de tudo... O que eu digo? Vou ter que me trancar no porão de casa nas minhas transformações... e não foram vocês que quase mataram sua mãe quando escapou no ano passado. Já pensou um belo dia eu acordo e vejo minha mãe morta? E a causa dessa morte foi o monstro que me transformo todo mês? – Thiago rapidamente parou o que estava fazendo ( "Não estava adiantando mesmo..." pensou) e encarou Remo  
-Ele sempre tem que levar as coisas para o lado mais sério... – falou Sirius, no que todos se entreolharam.  
-Tem razão... – retrucou Tiago, ainda sentado no malão e passando a mão pelos cabelos.  
-Mas esse ano vai ser diferente Remo... Se lembra que desde as nossas 'aventuras' você está se tornando mais humano! – disse Sirius encarando o amigo.  
-Ainda assim, é preocupante Almofadinhas. – disse num suspiro cansado. – E você Pedro... O que vai fazer nas férias?  
-Viajar para a Rússia... – Rabicho tinha acabado de fechar o malão dele e se aproximava para conversar com os amigos.  
-Sorte dele. – falaram os três ao mesmo tempo.  
-Estas férias vão ser um saco! – falaram Thiago e Sirius ao mesmo tempo. – Não quer ir pra minha casa no meu lugar, Remo?  
Remo riu.  
-Querem uma solução?  
-Claro! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
-Se enforquem num pé de coentro, se eletrocutem numa pilha ou se afogem numa gota d'água.  
Eles se entreolharam e depois riram.  
-Pedimos soluções, não impossibilidades...  
-Eu só tentei ajudar...  
-Cala essa boca, Remo.  
-Só uma pergunta... o que é pilha? – perguntou Sirius se recostando na cabeceira da cama e erguendo a sobrancelha.  
-Sua mente é minúscula demais para entender o minucioso funcionamento de uma simples pilha... mas se você quer que eu explique... Pilha é um dispositivo capaz de converter energia química em energia elétrica... Se dá através da transição de elétrons...  
-Tá, tá Remo... Se você falasse a minha língua eu agradeceria... Mas eu só gostaria de saber uma coisa? Como é que você sabe disso tudo se nem ao menos é trouxa?  
-Diferente de vocês eu pesquiso... E faço Estudo dos Trouxas. – Thiago revirou os olhos e tornou a voltar sua atenção a fivela do malão. Pedro balançou a cabeça e decidiu procurar no dormitório para ver se havia algo faltando... Aquela discussão iria ser longa...  
-Obrigado Remo... Agora será que você poderia me explicar como funciona essa tal de pilha, dessa vez falando a minha língua?  
-Você sabe pelo menos o que é eletricidade, Sirius?  
-Mais ou menos...  
-Então a pilha é um meio de obtenção de energia, através do fluxo de elétrons que passam do...  
-Desisto... Vamos descer...  
-E ainda perguntam por que eu faço Estudo dos Trouxas... – Remo revirou os olhos e s outros sorriram.  
-Descer? – disse Thiago irritado enquanto todos já se dirigiam a porta do dormitório. – Será que não podem me dar uma ajuda... – ele tentou fechar novamente, e bufou de raiva. - ... com essa porcaria?  
Remo e Sirius se entreolharam e começaram a rir... todo ano é sempre a mesma coisa...  
-Se você levantar... a gente pode tentar...  
Thiago encarou Remo meio relutante.  
-Não acho uma boa idéia...  
-Pontas...  
-Ok.  
Thiago ficou em pé em cima do malão, enquanto Sirius e Remo se escondiam atrás das suas camas, Pedro se encostou na parede enquanto Thiago se jogava na cama dele... Roupas, meias, capas e alguns objetos saltaram para fora do malão, caindo a intervalos regulares pelo dormitório.  
-Eu nunca acerto fazer esse bendito feitiço... – disse o moreno revirando os olhos.  
-O que não é nenhuma novidade... – retrucou Remo revirando os olhos, após ter se levantado do lado da cama  
-O que você realmente fez? – disse Pedro.  
-Bem... – Thiago corou levemente. – Fiz o feitiço e quando tudo acabou de entrar no malão de qualquer maneira eu sentei em cima dele, a fim de fecha-lo.  
Todos riram.  
-Aprenda com o mestre... – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente e tirando a varinha do bolso das vestes e agitando-a.  
Rapidamente, todas as roupas, capas e meias se enrolaram de qualquer maneira e entraram do mesmo modo no malão de Thiago, logo depois, os objetos seguiram.  
-Não ficou perfeito... – disse o maroto espiando por cima da cama. – Mas, melhor do que esse... acho que não existe, pelo menos aqui nesse dormitório...  
-A gente ajuda e olha o que recebe em troca... – disse Sirius revirando os olhos enquanto os outros riam.  
Thiago fechou o malão com o pé e logo depois sentou em cima dele para trancar a fivela.  
-É... parece que funcionou... – disse ele sorrindo no que Sirius retribuiu o sorriso, Remo revirou os olhos e Pedro encarava o primeiro.

* * *

A viagem ocorreu normalmente e, para a grande tristeza de Thiago e Sirius eles não encontraram Seboso Snape no corredor e então, não puderam azara-lo... eles queriam sair procurando por ele, mas desistiram ao ver a cara de poucos amigos que o Remo fez quando eles mencionaram a idéia na cabine... e ainda mais quando ele disseram que iam pirraçar as garotas um pouco, no que ele retrucou que se eles ainda tivessem amor a vida, que não se aproximasse das garotas por um bom tempo... a Lílian ainda não tinha perdoado o que o Thiago fez com o Snape e muito menos permitiria que o Sirius ficasse lá, já que ele também estava participando... derrotados, eles passaram o resto da viagem conversando sobre Quadribol, enquanto o Pedro ouvia a tudo atento comendo seus doces e Remo começou a ler um livro, logo após de ter ido ( muito corado), se encontrar com a Ana sob os assobios zombativo dos outros dois.

xxxxxx

O desembarque na plataforma 9 e meia nunca esteve tão barulhento... E para contribuir com esse intenso barulho, que era uma mistura de risos, pios e baques dos malões no chão... Tiago e Sirius decidiram soltar uma quantidade considerável de fogos Fulibusteiros quando saíram do trem. Remo lançou ao dois um olhar de censura quando um dele passou voando pela sua cabeça.  
-Só estamos dando as boas-vindas a nós em Londres... – disse Sirius sorrindo no que o outro revirou os olhos.  
-Sei suas boas-vindas Sirius...  
-Remo, espero que, sinceramente o fato de você ser monitor não lhe suba a cabeça.  
-Não se preocupe Sirius... meu lado certinho não é igual ao seu ego...  
Thiago riu e Pedro franziu o cenho tentando entender.  
-Muito engraçado... –disse enquanto voltava a puxar o malão.

xxxxxxx

-Por enquanto que nenhum dos pais chegaram ainda podemos conversar um pouco não? Primeiro... Na melhor oportunidade eu vou pra sua casa Pontas... – disse ele parando junto com os outros três, formando um círculo.  
-Vai querer matar as saudades Sirius? – falou Remo rindo.  
-Merlin me livre! – disse Thiago.  
-Muito engraçado Aluado...  
-Vou só depois da primeira Lua Cheia... – sussurrou Remo.  
-Porque só na minha casa? – falou ele.  
-Você sabe muito bem que minha família não é algo agradável... E o herdeiro do Potter e um Lobisomem na minha casa, era tudo o que eu precisava para receber novas torturas... – disse Sirius numa careta, apesar de sorrir pelo canto dos lábios.  
-Bem... a minha não ia dar para todo mundo, a não ser que vocês queiram dormir no chão... ou melhor, quem sabe na varanda? – falou Remo rindo. – E do mesmo modo, do jeito que minha mãe tem mania de arrumação vai acabar tendo um infarto vendo o pandemônio que vocês deixam em qualquer lugar por onde passam... Começaria quando o Thiago abrisse o malão dele.  
Todos riram.  
-Muito menos a minha... – falou Pedro. – E do mesmo modo eu vou viajar.  
-E digamos que a sua é uma mansão... literalmente.  
-Mas eu estou cansado da minha casa! – falou ele consertando os óculos.  
-Cansado da sua casa ou de alguém?  
Todos riram, enquanto as pessoas os olhavam curiosos.  
-Cala essa boca Sirius.  
-Ou seja, só temos a sua casa... a não ser que você queira acampar no quintal da casa da Lily?  
-Não dê idéias a ele Sirius... Olha, ele já está pensando nessa possibilidade.  
-Até que não seria má idéia...  
-E de preferência, quando você decidir fazer isso, iria receber um balde de água fria como boas vindas... – os outros três riram.  
-Muito engraçado, Remo.  
-Você sabe muito bem que a Evans não é flor que se cheire. – concluiu Rabicho.  
-Pense no lado bom Tiago, no próximo ano letivo talvez você tenha mais sorte...  
-Assim espero. – disse num suspiro.  
-Bem gente, já estou indo... Longo caminho pela frente...Meus pais não puderam vir desta vez.  
-Então até mais Pedro. – falaram os outros.  
-Será que se eu pedir o endereço dela, ela me dá? – disse Thiago com os olhos brilhando quando viu as garotas se dirigindo a passagem.  
-Ele realmente não tem amor a vida dele... – disse Remo sorrindo, seguindo Thiago, no que Sirius fez o mesmo.  
-Tchau, garotas... – falou ela – Apareçam...  
-Vamos tentar...  
-LILY! – gritou Thiago derrapando por ter passado na passagem correndo, no que todos olharam para ele e Lily fingiu não ser com ela.  
-Lily, seu amado está te chamando...  
-Ai meu Pai...  
-EI, VOCÊ MESMO DE CABELOS VERMELHOS... – disse Thiago empurrando o malão em direção a ruiva tão rápido, que sua coruja deu um pio indignado, que passou despercebido pelo dono.  
-O QUE É POTTER? – disse ela revirando os olhos enquanto ele ia ao seu encontro.  
-Nossa como eles são discretos... – falou Sirius sorrindo.  
-Não mais que você Sirius, disso eu tenho certeza... – retrucou Remo enquanto observava a Ana se aproximar dele.  
-Boas férias ruivinha... – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos e sorrindo. -Garanto que vão ser ótimas... sem você por perto Potter.  
-Também te amo Lily...  
Thiago se afastou de Lílian, e poucos minutos depois ela ia em direção aos pais, juntamente com Petúnia, que olhava para todos 'suspeitos de serem como ela', com extremo desgosto... E suas suspeitas foram concluídas quando os marotos gritaram em coro um Tchau Lílian, enquanto ela revirava os olhos e os pais a abraçavam.  
-Não vai conhecer seus futuros sogros e cunhada, Thiago? – debochou Sirius.  
-Não, pois senão a Lílian é capaz de me esfolar vivo... Por falar nisso, para onde foi o Remo?  
-Quer mesmo saber? – disse Almofadinhas num sorriso maroto.  
-Está com a Ana...  
-Com certeza... – Thiago tomou um susto e olhou para trás enquanto Sirius sorria marotamente. - ... Hum, Black, será que eu posso falar com você?  
-Ok, eu não sou bem-vindo aqui... – disse Thiago sorrindo ao ver Almofadinhas o encarar como quem dizia "Cai fora!".  
-Sou todo ouvidos e olhos amada Delacourt.  
-Eu queria desejar boas férias e te entregar isso... – disse ela sorrindo estendendo um embrulho negro, que ele rapidamente pegou.  
-Será... que eu posso agradecer ao meu modo? – disse ele se aproximando dela.  
-Abra somente quando estiver sozinho... – disse ela sorrindo enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura e a beijava.  
-Até outro dia, Sirius. – disse ela interrompendo o beijo, soltando-se dos braços dele e indo embora.  
-Até outro dia, Lisa... Posso dizer que isso foi um avanço? – disse ele marotamente, no que a garota se virou para ele.  
-Não sei... o que acha?  
Sirius apenas sorriu em resposta no que ela piscou o olho e deu meia volta.

xxxxxxx

Thiago, sem mais nada para fazer, passou a observar Lílian, que agora saía com os pais, mas não sabia que era observado por uma pessoa.  
-Hum, seu novo alvo? Ou algo mais?  
Thiago corou.  
-M-mãe?  
-Estava tão distraído que não percebeu minha chegada?  
Ele se virou para ela, sorrindo.  
-Muitas cartas esse ano?  
-Não muitas... – falou abraçando-o – É minha impressão ou você está perdendo o espírito maroto?  
-Lamento decepciona-la mãe, prometo fazer melhor no próximo ano. – falou piscando o olho, no que a Sra Potter revirou os olhos.  
-E eu achando que teria paz...  
-TIA SARAH! – Sirius deu um berro tão grande que todos os presentes olharam para ele.  
A Sra Potter sorriu enquanto Sirius se encaminhava até ela num sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
-Ah, olá Sirius.  
-Como vai a mamãe que eu amo tanto... – falou ele abraçando-a.  
-Tia eu até aceito Sirius, mas a mãe é minha...  
-Esta vendo como o Thiago é egoísta? Pô Pontas divide aí... Você é filho único!  
Ela sorriu.  
-Sai pra lá Sirius... A mãe é minha... – disse ele empurrando o amigo e abraçando a mãe.  
- Possessivo ele não? Olá Sarah... – disse Remo sorrindo.  
-Oi Remo. – disse ela abraçando-o. – Como vai?  
-Bem, se não fosse o fato de ter que conviver com esses dois seres... Estou tão feliz pelas férias...  
-E pensar que eu vou ter que agüentar o Thiago por dois meses... E depois o Sirius.  
-Esta vendo Pontas, eles não amam a gente.  
Todos riram do comentário de Sirius.  
-A conversa está boa... mas acho que está na hora de eu ir para casa... – disse Sirius sorrindo. – Se é que eu posso chamar aquilo de casa.  
-Sirius... – a Sra Potter começou, mas o maroto a interrompeu.  
-Que jeito? – disse ele dando de ombros. –E olha... a guarda real já chegou... – disse ele revirando os olhos enquanto via sua mãe e Regulo conversando.  
A Sra Black apenas lançou um olhar mortífero para o filho, no que ele, na maior calma do mundo, se despedia de todos.  
-Filho meu se misturando a essa ralé... – murmurou ela enquanto Sirius vinha na direção dela. Thiago se despediu de Remo e este ficou esperando o pai vir busca-lo, no que aconteceu minutos depois.  
Sirius lançou um olhar de pronfundo ódio para a mãe, no que foi retribuído por um de desprezo e ele seguiu silenciosamente os familiares para fora da estação, onde Narcisa e os Malfoy os esperava, o rosto do maroto se contorceu numa careta, enquanto ele continuava calado, agüentando os besteirois proferidos pelas duas famílias.

Xxxxxxxx

Lílian colocou o malão ao lado da escrivainha e depois se deitou na cama exausta demais para tirar a roupa do corpo... sorriu fracamente enquanto olhava o seu quarto novamente... tudo estava exatamente da maneira que havia deixado... o porta-retrato com a foto da família sobre a escrivaninha de mogno, a penteadeira com a caixinha de música fechada, o guarda-roupa também de mogno na outra extremidade... Fechou os olhos rapidamente sentindo a leve brisa que entrava pela varanda do seu quarto... Era bom estar de volta.  
Foi despertada do torpor que a envolvia por um pio abafado de um coruja, olhou automaticamente para a varanda, mas não havia nenhuma... Ouviu um novo pio e apurou os ouvidos.  
Percebeu que os pios fracos vinham de dentro do seu guarda-roupa, com o cenho franzido, abriu a porta e se deparou com uma coruja marrom com pintas brancas ao redor do pescoço com olhos de um azul brilhante.  
-Que linda! – ela exclamou no que a coruja deu um pio de agradecimento com um misto de alegria.  
Lily pegou a gaiola e levou-a para cima da cama, abrindo a portinha da gaiola... rapidamente a coruja voou para o ombro dela, dando uma beliscada carinhosa na orelha da dona.  
-Você se chamará... Athena... – disse ela sorrindo enquanto fazia cafuné na cabeça da coruja, que fechava os olhos entorpecida.  
Tomou um susto quando a porta do quarto se abriu com violência.  
-A mamãe esta cha... – Petúnia guinchou, pondo as mãos na boca, no que a coruja fuzilou a garota com o olhar e rapidamente avançou para cima dela, no que começou a bica-la na cabeça, sem contudo machuca-la, apenas puxando o cabelo com raiva.  
-Tire essa coisa horrorosa de cima de mim! – ela ouviu a irmã gritar, no que ela chamou a coruja de volta.  
-Você que a prendeu no guarda-roupa, não foi?  
A coruja deu um pio no que pareceu a Lily uma afirmação enquanto fuzilava Petúnia com os olhos extremamente azuis.  
Petúnia Evans, não disse nada, apenas deu as costas e saiu do quarto, ligeiramente pálida.

xxxxxxx

Thiago colocou o malão a um canto, lançando um ultimo olhar receoso para o mesmo... duvidava piamente que Sirius não podia ter feito uma alteração naquele feitiço e esperava que a qualquer momento o malão se abriria sozinho, espalhando suas roupas pelo local. Jogou-se em sua cama, soltando um longo suspiro, no que sua coruja deu um pio indignado.  
-Ok, entendi o recado, Apollo. – disse ele revirando os olhos e encarando a coruja irritado enquanto tirava os sapatos com os pés.  
A coruja piou novamente e beliscou a gaiola entediada, no que o maroto se levantou e abriu a gaiola, ele viu a mesma dar um pio agradecido e levantar vôo, saindo pela porta da varanda aberta... olhou o quarto com um sorriso no rosto, como sempre, o quarto estava arrumado demais para se saber que ele não vinha ali havia meses... se sentou na cadeira enquanto abria uma gaveta da escrivaninha... sorrindo marotamente ao pegar um envelope e de dentro tirar uma foto. Ela nunca saberia por ele que o mesmo tinha tirado essa foto enquanto ela estava dormindo no salão comunal... e, se ela um dia souber, decerto que o mataria por isso.  
Soltou um longo suspiro enquanto guardava a foto no lugar, passou a mão pela nuca nun gesto nervoso e fechou os olhos levemente... " Por que ela não entendia que ele realmente gostava dela?".

xxxxxx

Sirius soltou um longo suspiro ao se encontrar mais um ano naquele hall da casa que tanto odiava... anos de sofrimento e humilhação voltaram à tona ao se deparar com aquelas paredes novamente... desde pequeno sempre fora rebelde e não aceitava as regras impostas pela sua família... o que era suficiente para receber inúmeros castigos em troca... como chegar a ficar pendurado um dia inteiro por correntes no braço, entre outras coisas que ele nem gostava de lembrar... empurrou o malão rapidamente e o carregou em silêncio até o quarto, o embrulho negro ainda seguro em um dos bolsos... sorriu vagamente pela lembrança.  
Abriu a porta do quarto com uma feição entediada, saberia que tinha que fazer uma limpeza ao respirar a poeira que exalava dele, depositou o malão na parede enquanto puxava a cadeira da escrivaninha, alguma coisa parada a porta do corredor o chamou a atenção.  
-Faça alguma coisa que preste e acenda as luminárias. – disse com a voz seca, ignorando os resmungos do elfo. – E dê o fora do meu quarto depois... e feche a porta quando passar.  
Enterrou as mãos no cabelo quando a porta se fechou... "Por que voltara para essa bendita casa?"  
Suspirou profundamente e tirou o embrulho do bolso, abrindo de imediato... Ergueu uma sobrancelha num misto de diversão e entediamento.  
-Um ursinho? – murmurou incrédulo e percebeu que dentro havia um bilhete.

_" Você deve estar se perguntando o porque desse urso não é mesmo? Ah, não olhe com essa cara para o Liz, eu gosto muito dele está me ouvindo? Não sei nem porque estou dando ele para você... Eu sei muito bem que você já está muito velho para ganhar esse tipo de presente, mas eu sei que algum dia você vai perceber a real utilidade desse urso... É só dizer a palavra mágica."_

Ele franziu o cenho e passou a olhar o urso. Era todo castanho-claro e de olhos cor-de-mel... Ele lembrava levemente a...  
-Lisa... – o urso brilhou levemente na escrivaninha do maroto e por um segundo ele pensou que ele tinha piscado. Ele sorriu.  
-O que será que essa garota aprontou dessa vez? – isso foi motivo suficiente para varrer todas as lembranças horríveis daquela casa da sua mente.

xxxxxxx

Lisa sorriu enquanto se sentava na sua cama, fitando o guarda-roupa branco com um olhar aéreo... Talvez aquela hora ele já tinha visto o que era aquele presente... Fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro, duvidosa de que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa ou não... e por um breve segundo, ao abrir os olhos novamente, pôde ver o rosto de Sirius a encarando de um recinto levemente iluminado... piscou surpresa e o guarda-roupa tornou a entrar em foco...  
-Muito esperto da parte dele...

xxxxxxx

Remo abriu a janela da sala e se sentou no parapeito, aquela casa sempre o trazia lembranças da sua primeira transformação...  
Fora ali mesmo... na floresta perto da simples casa onde moravam... e, agradecia profundamente por viver num lugar um pouco longe das outras pessoas, mas precisamente uma fazenda...  
Sorriu fracamente ao lembrar que foi ali naquela mesma janela que recebera a carta de Hogwarts, olhou para o céu saudoso e sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo... Com um longo suspiro desceu e tornou a fechar a janela.  
-Remo?  
Remo se virou lentamente e sorriu para o pai, Jonh Lupin.  
-Nada, não pai... Somente lembrei que a Lua Cheia está próxima... – disse ele pálido, no que o pai se aproximou e abraçou o filho.  
-Se eu pudesse tomaria sua maldição como minha...  
Remo retribuiu o abraço.  
-Prefiro passar por ela, do que vê-la em você...  
John sorriu para o filho enquanto se separava do abraço.  
-Você devia parar de pensar mais nos outros e pensar um pouco mais em si mesmo, Remo.  
O maroto sorriu fracamente.  
-Vou tentar...

xxxxxxxxx

Ana sorriu ao ouvir os latidos tão conhecidos e um arranhar de unhas na porta... Abriu a porta levemente e sentiu algo pular em seu ombro, enquanto sentia uma língua áspera leamber seu rosto.  
Ela começou a rir.  
-Olá Shadow. – disse ela pão ruski siberiano negro, que rapidamente desceu e se sentou, soltando um latido.  
-É bom estar em casa... – disse ela acariciando a cabeça do cão.

xxxxxxx

Alice deitou-se esparramada no sofá da sala enquanto via um elfo doméstico correr para levar o malão dela para o quarto... ouviu um "psiu" estranho e abriu os olhos levemente e olhou ao redor.  
-Aqui, na lareira!  
-Frank? – ela corou fortemente enquanto se levantava, encarando o rosto do Corvinal entre as chamas.  
-Olá...  
-Mas o que você está fazendo aí? E como soube qual era a minha lareira? – disse ela se sentando no tapete, ficando a poucos centímetros das chamas.  
-Descobrindo... – disse ele num sorriso. – Acho que Casa do Filbet diz algo para você?  
A loira corou.  
-O que foi?  
-Vim matar as saudades...  
-Seu bobo... – disse ela sorrindo de volta.  
-Será que você poderia chamar a sua mãe ou seu pai, por favor?  
-O que pretende?  
-Convida-la para viajar comigo e minha família por uns dias... o que acha?

xxxxxxx

Pedro chegou em casa indo para o quarto dos pais rapidamente, nele seus pais davam os últimos preparativos para a viagem...  
-Filho... – disse a Sra Pettingrew sorrindo para o garoto, tinha os mesmo cabelos ralos que o filho.  
-Lamento por não irmos busca-lo dessa vez... – concluiu o pai, rechonchudo igual ao filho. – Tivemos alguns problemas para resolver...  
-Tudo bem... – o garoto sorriu levemente enquanto era abraçado pela mãe.

xxxxxxx

"É, aquelas férias seriam memoráveis..." pensaram todos ao mesmo tempo.


	30. Férias! Para que Te Quero

N/A: A cena em itálico é flashback. Ah, eu adoro escreve-los n.n

**Cap 30 – Férias, para quê te quero... ( ou Cartas). **

Thiago desabou na cama ao que parecia ser a quinta vez aquela manhã, olhou para a porta da varanda, observando os pingos grossos que batiam nela, mais uma chuva de verão...  
-Saco... não tem nada, NADA para fazer... – ele saiu tateando a mesa de cabeceira, preguiçoso e entediado demais para se levantar, abrindo a gaveta rapidamente e tirando de lá um espelho.  
-Sirius Black.  
Rapidamente o espelho brilhou levemente e o reflexo de Thiago foi substituído pelo rosto do amigo.  
-Férias boas Pontas? – retrucou ele sorrindo marotamente.  
-Bem, esta chovendo, o que eu nem estou um pouco a fim de voar... Meus pais estão trabalhando e os elfos não são muito bons para conversar, já que eles concordam com tudo o que eu digo... a não ser que eu mande o contrário... – ele revirou os olhos. – O Apolo saiu para caçar e é provável que esteja em algum lugar se abrigando dessa chuva.  
-Ou então procurando uma companheira... – Sirius sorriu marotamente, no que Thiago exibiu uma careta.  
-Se for isso ele vai se mostrar um perfeito traidor... ele se diverte enquanto eu fico aqui enjaulado... Bem, continuando... deveres, nem pensar... senão é bem provável que eu morra de tédio, tentei desenhar... mas simplesmente não saiu nada... tentei até escrever alguma coisa, mas só saia merda... e para piorar... – ele corou furiosamente. – ... estou com saudades da Lily... -Ah, apaixonados... – disse ele revirando os olhos.  
-O que eu faço? Encho a paciência do meu amigo... minha distração favorita quando tudo parece estar entediante.  
Sirius revirous os olhos.  
-Então é para isso que sirvo, não é? Espantar seu tédio?  
-E você, o que está fazendo? – Thiago sorriu marotamente.  
-Bem, eu estava pretendendo dormir...  
-Às duas da tarde? Sendo que, pelo que eu saiba você acorda ao meio-dia?  
-Bem, não a nada melhor para fazer nessa casa mesmo...  
-Você está pior do que eu... Por que você não vem para cá?  
-E deixar a Andy a mercê desses sado-masoquistas? Nem morto! Ela chega daqui a dois dias... e por falar em prima, como anda a...  
-Para minha intensa alegria e agrado... a Morgause ainda não veio... Graças a Merlin!  
-Seria uma ótima distração...  
-Se for assim, prefiro morrer de tédio.  
Sirius riu.  
-Thiago, Thiago... você não muda mesmo...  
-Novas?  
-Olha como ele muda de assunto...  
-É claro que eu mudo, todo assunto que tem essa garota no meio me enoja... e, a não ser que você queira que seu querido amigo morra de tédio... seja um cão bonzinho e permita que falemos de coisas mais agradáveis do que essa.  
-Bem, a única coisa que me agrada no momento é a Lisa... – Sirius sorriu marotamente, no que Thiago revirou os olhos.  
-Deixe seus instintos caninos de lado, se ainda fosse a Lily...  
-Se você começar a falar da sua querida ruivinha eu taco esse espelho na parede! - disse Sirius rindo.  
-Então o que vamos fazer?  
-Eu ia dormir, e eu não sei quanto a você...  
-Falou certo... você ia... não vai mais... não para deixar seu amigo definhando de tédio.  
-Merlin, tem tanta coisa para fazer aí e o Sr Potter fica torrando a minha paciência e atrapalhando o meu glorioso sono...  
-Cite uma.  
Sirius encarou Thiago sorrindo marotamente.  
-Por que você não treina meditação? Fez muito bem a você das últimas vezes... aliás, desde a primera, te deixou até mais zen... – o maroto deu uma gargalhada quando o outro corou fortemente.  
-Er... bem... isso não vem ao caso agora.

* * *

_"Hogwarts, Novembro de 1972, Dormitório Masculino do Terceiro ano.  
__  
Sirius estava deitado na sua cama, jogando aviõezinhos na cabeça de Thiago, enquanto o memo estava "estudando" sobre animagia, Pedro estava se deliciando com um pedaço de torta que roubou na hora do almoço.  
-Que parar de ficar jogando isso em mim? – disse ele irritado jogando um travesseiro em Sirius. – Não tem nada melhor para fazer não?  
-Sinceramente... não. – disse ele recomeçando.  
Thiago bufou de raiva e fechou o cortinado, minutos depois Sirius, perdendo sua distração, passava a olhar o nada, quando uma pilha de livros cai em cima da sua cama; assustado, ele dá um pulo, vendo um Remo sorridente o encarar.  
-O que é isso? – disse ele suspreso.  
-Ah, vejo que você ainda não os conhece... Sirius, livros, livros, Sirius – disse ele apontando para um e para o outro a medida que falava, no que Thiago começou a rir, abrindo o cortinado para ver o que estava acontecendo.  
-Certo, já que nós fomos apresentados... Pra quê eu quero esses livros?  
-Para ler oras... – murmurou Thiago.  
-Adiantou muita coisa... – murmurou ele revirando os olhos.  
-Animagia te diz alguma coisa? – respondeu Remo.  
-Sim, e o que 'Meditando com a Natureza' tem com isso? – falou Sirius com uma careta.  
-Nosso próximo passo... – falou Remo sorrindo.  
Sirius revirou os olhos.  
-Bem, ficar parado sem fazer nada não é o que eu chamo de um bom programa para o fim de semana...  
Thiago e Remo riram.  
-Pqmeditaxaum? – falou Pedro com a boca cheia, no que os outros três reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.  
-Po qu meditaxaum? – repetiu mais devagar.  
-Bem, vocês iniciantes da animagia, precisam manter a mente limpa na hora da transformação, pois, se o mesmo não ocorrer, vocês poderão não conseguir mais voltar para sua forma humana, ou então ficar metade transformado...  
-Sinceramente, nessas horas o Remo parece a Mcgonagall. – sussurrous Sirius para Thiago e eles prenderam o riso.  
-... e por isso devemos saber em qual animal nos transformamos primeiro, para nos concentrarmos nele e por isso a meditação.  
-Realmente! Eu vou amar isso! Quando começamos? Estou animadíssimo para ficar parado sem fazer nada!  
-Bem, quem sabe isso não diminui um pouco seu mau-humor Sirius. – falou Thiago, no que todos riram.  
-Muito engraçado Pontinhas, a propósito, sua amada Evans está te procurando!  
Thiago revirou os olhos.  
-O que é que essa garota quer agora?  
-Não sei... Vai saber o que se passa na cabeça dessa maluca? – murmurou Sirius. – Acho melhor você ir logo...  
-Depois. Agora vamos voltar a meditação? – falou ele sorrindo marotamente.  
-Eu tenho que fazer isso mesmo?  
-Claro... – disse Remo se sentando no chão, enquanto os outros faziam o mesmo. – Vamos começar... Primeiro, temos que começar com coisas básicas.  
Remo abriu o livro e começou a lê-lo, no que Thiago ouvia atentamente, Sirius a cada palavra fechava a cara, mostrando profundo tédio e Pedro apenas se deliciava com os sapos de chocolate.  
-Pedro, dá para largar a comida por um minuto? – falou Remo irritado, no que Pedro fechou a cara.  
-Certo.  
...  
-Fechem os olhos e se concentrem... Não a mais nada no mundo além de você, inspire bem lentamente e depois comece a soltar esse ar bem lentamente, nele irá todos os seu medos, aflições, raivas e angustias...  
Eles ouviam Remo atentamente ( não por muita parte do Sirius) quando a porta do dormitório se abre bruscamente.  
-Você novamente? – murmurou Sirius enquanto Thiago saia do transe em que se encontrava e ele, ao invés de ter fechado a cara, alargou o sorriso... "Atitude estranha" pensou Sirius. Remo se virou e sorriu para a garota, que soltou um "Olá, Remo!" e se virou para o seu odiado colega Grifinório.  
-Bem, eu sei que para você é tão agradável quanto para mim fazermos um trabalho juntos Potter, mas isso não significa, nem é desculpa para você me deixar uma hora esperando a sua humilde pessoa para começarmos esse bendito trabalho! – falou ela completamente irritada.  
-Desculpe cara Evans, mas eu realmente tinha me esquecido... – falou ele sorrindo e se levantando. – Então, já que a senhorita insiste tanto... – disse ele fazendo uma reverência, no que a garota revirou os olhos. – Terá a minha humilde presença em companhia à sua...  
-Vamos logo de uma vez, Potter! – falou ela irritada, enquanto Thiago passava a mão pelos cabelos. – Quantos menos tempo isso durar, melhor. Sirius riu, realmente a ruivinha odiava Thiago... E esse ódio parecia aumentar a cada ano que passava.  
Eles desceram as escadas do dormitório masculino, enquanto os olhares femininos se voltaram para Thiago, realmente, o corpo do Thiago estava bem desenvolvido para um garoto de treze anos, e seus olhos castanho-esverdeados e os cabelos espetados davam um charme diferente, além daquele rosto que parecia sempre pronto para aprontar alguma, que encantava qualquer garota, mas por essa época, ele não pareceu perceber isso...  
-Posso saber o que vocês estavam fazendo sentados em posição de lótus?  
-Meditando... Aliás, você devia fazer isso Evans, ajuda a acalmar os ânimos.  
-Saiba Potter, que eu sou uma pessoa extremamente equilibrada, mas você e seu amiguinho é razão suficiente para que eu perca o meu equilíbrio.  
-Ah, se você é calma Evans, eu sou o Ministro da Magia.  
Ela bufou de raiva, cerrando os olhos levemente e depois os abriu.  
-Você não vai me irritar por hoje Potter! – falou ela com a voz trêmula.  
-Certo, Evans. – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto passavam pelo buraco do retrato.  
Se dirigiram para a bilbioteca num silêncio constrangedor, enquanto algumas garotas olhavam Thiago cobiçosamente e Lílian revirava os olhos, mas percebeu que ele não parecia se importar com isso.  
-Então, por onde começamos? – disse ele enquanto eles se sentavam, com uma pilha de livros nos braços.  
-Pesquisando, não? Você ao menos sabe fazer isso?  
Thiago pegou um livro e começou a folhear, ligeiramente desinteressado, enquanto Lílian pegava outro.Passado algum tempo, ele involuntariamente levantou os olhos a fim de olhar para a garota a sua frente disfarçadamente. Lílian olhava o livro tão atentamente, que Thiago ficou admirando a forma como ela se entregava a leitura, começou a reparar como o cabelo dela brilhava devido a iluminação do recinto, como ela suspirava cansado ao ver que não tinha achado nada de interessante, o modo com que mordia os lábios enquanto se concentrava e a forma como ela colocava a mão sobre o rosto sem ao menos tirar os olhos do livro... Enfim, tinha reparado em quanto a garota em sua frente era linda.  
Balançou a cabeça levemente a fim de espantar os malucos pensamentos que invadiam a mente conforme olhava a garota, Lílian levantou os olhos no que ele pigarreou e sorriu.  
-O que foi Evans? – falou ele sentindo o rosto corar um pouco.  
-Eu é que te pergunto Potter! Porque você estava me olhando e não pesquisando o trabalho...  
-Por que eu perderia meu precioso tempo te olhando, Evans?  
-Sei lá! – ela deu de ombros. – Vai ver está pensando qual a próxima peça a me pregar...  
-Eu jamais pensaria nisso quando a minha vítima está tão próxima Evans! Vamos continuar?  
Ela assentiu.  
...  
Quanto Thiago voltou do seu 'encontro profissional' com a ruivinha, eles novamente tornaram a se sentar e recomeçar o exercício mental  
-Bem, como estamos apenas treinando, irei começar para vocês terem mais ou menos uma idéia, e depois ficam por conta de vocês...  
Sirius olhou para Remo contrariado, realmente tinha que haver outra forma de se transformar em Animago.  
-Não tem outra forma de se fazer isso não Remo?  
-Não que eu saiba. Afinal, não é necessário se estar com varinha para se transformar em um animago, portanto, é um pouco mais trabalhoso. Talvez o ministério tenha outras formas...  
-Certo, entendi.  
Ele suspirou cansado e passou a ouvir o que Remo dizia.  
... Sirius abriu um dos olhos a fim de observar os outros marotos, Thiago realmente era, dos três, o único que parecia gostar disso... Remo lia um outro livro, afinal, ele não precisava fazer isso, Pedro tinha uma feição de que estava se esforçando ao máximo, contudo sem saber realmente o que fazer, bem, o Sirius, realmente achou o que estava fazendo completamente tediante... Ele novamente olhou para Pedro, no que o amigo abriu os olhos e se virou para Remo.  
-Depois da casa vem o quê mesmo?  
Sirius prendeu o riso quando Remo encarou o outro amigo.  
-Use sua imaginação...  
-Ah, ta. – ele tornou a fechar os olhos.  
Sirius passou a olhar para o Thiago, que agora estava com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, em que estaria pensando?  
Decidiu tentar se concentrar novamente, quer dizer, tentar começar a se concentrar, quando viu que o sorriso do amigo havia se alargado mais ainda... Realmente, aquilo o estava deixando curioso.  
-Remo, o que está acontecendo com o Thiago? – perguntou ele no que Aluado o encarou e depois encarou o amigo.  
-Bem, ele está usando a meditação à seu favor... – falou Remo sorrindo marotamente.  
Sirius, entendendo um pouco em que o amigo estava pensando, sorriu e passou a fazer o mesmo, afinal, aquilo não era tão ruim assim.  
...  
-Vamos me diga, em quem estava pensando? – disse Sirius ao ver o rosto irritado do garoto ao ver que foi interrompido por Remo, que encerrou a meditação.  
Thiago revirou os olhos e por muito pouco, percebia-se que ele havia corado.  
-Em ninguém Sirius, corta essa!  
-Então o que imaginou?  
-Que eu estava voando, só que dessa vez sem vassoura, o que é muito melhor... – ele alargou o sorriso, no que Remo balançou a cabeça e Sirius ainda o olhava desconfiado.  
-Certo...  
Pontas escondeu outro sorriso, ele estava nada mais nada menos do que beijando aquela ruivinha, quem sabe um dia não teria essa sorte?"

* * *

_

-E então... vamos fazer o quê?  
-Bem, você está aí para matar meu tédio... estou esperando soluções.  
Sirius revirou os olhos e soltou um bocejo.  
-Que tal tocar um pouco?  
-Tocar?  
-É... piano, sax, violão, violoncelo, violino, qualquer merda... você sempre não fazia isso?  
Thiago sorriu marotamente.  
-Ah, Sirius, o que seria de mim sem você? – ele soltou uma gargalhada, quando o maroto revirou os olhos.  
-Um completo idiota... o que eu não nego que você seja.

* * *

Lílian, deitou-se de frente na cama, entediada demais para tentar fazer algo... Se descesse, iria ver a desagradável cena da sua irmã com o namorado... Valter Dursley. Podia ir para cozinha tentar preparar alguma coisa, mas a idéia de que, para ir até lá tinha que passar pela sala e dar de cara com o "casal do ano" não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Metade dos deveres já haviam sido feitos e, pela primeira vez, não tinha coragem de termina-los.  
-Meu Merlin, estou até com saudades das brigas com o Potter!  
Ela se levantou rapidamente quando ouviu um barulho de alguma coisa batendo na porta da varanda, um par de olhos azuis o encarava com algo no bico, ela se dirigiu a porta, abrindo-a, no que a coruja entrou no quarto e pousou em cima da sua escrivaninha... com as penas totalmente bagunçadas pelo vento.  
-Uma carta?  
A coruja deu um pio fraquinho, no que Lílian sorriu enquanto tirava a carta do bico e acariciava a cabeça de Athena.  
-Quer algo para se aquecer, hum?  
A coruja deu uma beliscada fraquinha de agradecimento e voou para o poleiro da sua gaiola e começou a limpar as penas pomposamente.  
Lílian fechou a porta da varanda e, deitando-se na cama, abriu a carta.

**"Olá ruivinha! ( ta é brincadeira, mas eu não resisti a tentação de te chamar do apelido que seu 'amado' Potter te deu).**

**Como estão suas férias? Espero que esteja tudo na medida do normal.  
Quanto a minha, estão ótimas... Está certo, eu confesso... estão UM SACO! Sabe quando você não tem absolutamente NADA para fazer e não tem vontade de arranjar NADA para torna-la mais agradável? Bem, é isso que eu estou sentindo... ( espero que você também não esteja sentindo o mesmo... isso aqui está tediante).  
Para piorar está chovendo... Poxa é verão! Por que essa bendita chuva? Ah, tudo bem, ela é ótima, afinal espanta o calor e tudo mais... mas, de que adianta se eu não tenho meu cachorrinho para me esquentar? ( não é de todo mentira... pode revirar os olhos, EU ESTOU MORRENDO DE SAUDADES DAQUELE CACHORRO QUE SE CHAMA SIRIUS BLACK! E olhe que só temos uma semana de férias, faltam ainda um mês e três semanas para a volta de Hogwarts! ).  
Hum, vamos ver o que eu tenho mais para falar... Acho que... ( que cabeça minha, acabei me esquecendo)... Se bem que eu estou escrevendo para espantar o tédio... Ah, recebi uma carta da Ana, pelo Amor de Merlin ela, a cada duas linhas, tem que ecrever a palavra "Remo"... realmente aquele maroto mexeu com a nossa amiga... tem notícias da Lice? Não sei se você soube... ela viajou com o Frank... e ela que dizia que não gostava dele... ( sei o não gostar dela... sorriso maroto). É, ela fica se divertindo enquanto as amigas morrem de tédio... mas é a vida!  
Certo, não me mate, eu enrolei, enrolei, enrolei, enrolei e enrolei para te contar isso... na verdade, futuramente estarei arrumando minhas malas... daqui a duas semanas estou indo para a casa do seu amado... bem, antes morrer de tédio com o Thiago do que morrer de tédio sozinha... Ah, não fique com ciúmes... ele é só seu, eu sei disso ( mas não custa dividir de vez em quando não é? Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer absolutamente NADA com ele.).  
Acho que é só... ( ah, não me xingue muito ok?)  
Beijos  
Lisa Delacourt"**

**--- **

**_"Cara senhorita "Eu amo Sirius Black"  
Você realmente adivinhou, nunca vi férias tão chatas quanto essa... não tenho NADA para fazer e, para piorar a situação, a Petúnia arranjou um namorado... ( que mais parece um barril)... e você precisa ver, é realmente nojento quando ele a chama de "Putuquinha do meu coração"... isso é apelido? Bem, ela o chama de "Valtinho, meu amor"... e para piorar, antes dela lançar a bomba nas mãos do narmorado dela, ela inventou uma história que eu sou uma espécie de delinqüente juvenil... e que eu estou num centro para garotas irrecuperáveis... ou seja, me chamou de psicopata assassina, bem, minha cara chegou a ser essa quando eu soube da notícia, houve uma discussão feia aqui em casa, mas a Petúnia prometeu contar a verdade quando eles estiverem noivos... espero que isso seja logo... ( tudo bem que eu estou acostumada a ver a minha irmã me olhar feio... mas agora a noticia vazou "sem querer" e todos aqui no bairro acham que eu sou uma delinqüente...Eu posso com isso?).  
Bem, quanto a você ir para a casa do Potter? ( ELE NÃO É MEU AMADO E MUITO MENOS NÃO FICO COM CIÚMES DE VOCÊ IR PARA A CASA DAQUELE IMBECIL! POR MIM VOCÊ SE AGARRA COM ELE E FAZ MIL E UMA COISAS COM ELE QUE EU NÃO LIGARIA STA DELACOURT... Bem, eu não te xinguei, mas eu acho que isso já basta não?).  
Ah, meus pêsames, eu prefiro aguentar ser taxada de delinqüente do que ter que conviver com um pelo resto das minhas tediantes férias ( acho que se eu for para a casa do Potter, eu me enforco no mesmo dia!)... Hum, já basta agüentar aquela injúria no colégio, durante as férias seria demais para minha sanidade.  
Ah, eu não recebi uma carta da Ana ainda, provavelmente ela deve estar chegando... quando a Alice, ela me contou sim... ( sortuda ela, não? Somente nós duas que estamos encalhadas... quer dizer, você tem o Sirius, mas quanto a mim, se for o Potter eu prefiro morrer solteira!).  
Bem, acho que quero falar de coisas mais agradáveis... Não agüento mais falar sobre ele e se eu escrever o nome Potter mais uma vez ( além dessa é claro), eu juro que me jogo pela varanda... Já basta as vezes que eu tenho que escrever esse bendito nome nos relatórios de detenções.  
Gostou da Athena? Coruja inteligente, não? ( puxou a dona, é claro).Realmente, não sei como ela te achou ( eu nem dei seu endereço a ela!)... mas em todo caso, gostei da sua carta... ( a não ser as "Breves" partes que você falou do Potter!)...  
Bem, acho que é só... vou me despedir... ( tenho que me jogar da varanda... Meu Merlin, esse tédio está me matando!).  
Beijos  
Lílian Evans_**

Duas horas depois...  
-Sirius Black.  
O rosto de Sirius torna a aparecer no outro lado do espelho, numa feição beirando ao tédio e ao sono.  
-O que foi agora?  
-Ficou chato... não tem graça tocar se não tem ninguém para elogiar a não ser um quadro...  
-Quer uma solução? Conte os pisos de toda a casa depois os multiplique pelo número de janelas e divida pelo número de cômodos... Testes seus conhecimentos matemáticos.  
-Muito engraçado...  
-Fala logo o que você quer de verdade, Pontas!  
-Eu não disfarço, não é?  
-Normal...  
-Hum... – ele corou um pouco. – Você pode pedir para a Lisa o endereço da Lílian para mim... quando ela vier para cá, ou então por carta...  
-Sabia que tinha uma cabeleira ruiva nessa história... – disse ele revirando os olhos. – Vou tentar, mas duvido seriamente que ela dê... mas, você não é amigo dela?  
-Você tem mais poder de persuasão sobre ela do que eu, entende?  
Sirius começou a rir.  
-Entendo...  
-Ah, pode dormir agora... você só sabe fazer isso mesmo... – disse Thiago sorrindo marotamente.  
-Agradeço profundamente Sr Pontas...  
Thiago riu.  
-Vá dormir então... e eu vou ficar aqui morrendo de tédio...

**Caro Sr "Eu amo Ana Colt",**

**Esqueceu dos amigos, foi? E agora só pensa na moreninha? Aliás, você esta vivo ainda? Mudou de cidade? Foi raptado e agora está numa ilha deserta morrendo de frio e fome? Estou pensando seriamente em mandar uma equipe de busca...  
REMO LUPIN, MANDA NOTÍCIAS SEU LOBO DE UMA FIGA! ( acho que exagerei um pouco não? Não liga não... é o tédio.).  
Como estão suas férias? A minha estão péssimas, obrigado... ( se é que eu posso chamar a estadia na casa dos Black de férias... inferno seria a palavra exata). Minha amada mãe está mais insuportável do que nunca... ah, ela tem uma nova estratégia... me ignora por completo... ( graças a Merlin) e como se não bastasse, ela está me confundindo com o elfo doméstico dela... acho eu... da última vez ela me mandou arrumar a cama dela... vê se pode? Mas é claro que eu 'arrumei' com o maior prazer... e ainda culpei o Regulo... disse que graças a ele que eu sem querer derrubei o pó de mico em cima da cama dela... mas é claro que ele não acreditou... deu para perceber o que aconteceu depois, não é? Meus braços estão doendo até agora... mas já tenho algo em mente... é por isso que eu não vou escrever muito...  
Hum, tem algo mais interessante? Bem, tirando o fato que eu passei dois dias pendurado pelas mãos no porão... hum, nada mais.  
Bem, vamos ao que interessa... Se a cada três linhas você vir me falar da Ana, eu jogo a sua carta no lixo! Ok? ( Já basta o Pontas... Ruivinha para cá... Ruivinha para lá... Estou pensando seriamente em dar a metade do meu espelho a você... já que você perdeu a sua... e o Pontas esta preguiçoso e 'Aluado' demais para criar outra...).  
Hum, por falar em Ana e Lílian... eu estou com saudades da Liz... Bem, deixa para lá. ( acho que o tédio está afetando meu cérebro, eu nunca senti saudades de garota nenhuma antes... bem, não de uma específica)... Não ria, eu não gosto dela... ela só me faz... ah, sei lá. Eu já disse alguma vez que a amava? Se sim, é mentira... você sabe que eu minto.  
Bem, tirando o nome Liz e o primeiro parágrafo... não há nada de importante nas linhas acima...  
Como foi a transformação? Espero que bem na medida do possível... Aí está chovendo? Aqui está caindo o maior pé d'água... Alias... acabei de me lembrar, como te mandar essa carta se eu não tenho coruja? ( sorriso maroto... Hora de roubar a coruja do Régulo).  
Vamos ao que interessa... ( não repara na letra, está horrível... afinal, eu estou escrevendo morto de sono ( e de dor... certo, isso aqui nem tanto assim)... antes que o Pontas me ameace de morte).  
Eu acho que ele se esqueceu que você também tem o endereço da Evans ( eu acho), mas do mesmo modo ele está me enchendo o saco com isso... me pediu para eu pedir para Lisa... mas eu acho ( não tenho tanta certeza.. rs), que eu não tenho o endereço dela também... ( é minha impressão ou a paixão deixou nosso amigo mais lerdo?)  
Você vai para a casa dele? Daqui a duas semanas? Eu podia ir agora mesmo, mas a única pessoa que me prende a essa casa está para chegar... a Andy... estou com saudades da minha amada e adorada prima... espero que a Bellatriz também não apareça... e a Narcisa, Merlin, já basta em Hogwarts!  
Acho que o melhor que eu faço é mudar de assunto... não me agrada a idéia de falar desses sado-masoquistas... ( tirando a Andy é claro).  
O que falar? Vejamos... não sei!  
Acho que é só isso, se tiver mais eu encho sua paciência. **

Fui...

Sirius Black

Obs: Nenhuma linha sobre a Ana, ok? Se não eu te mato! ( claro, eu tinha que fazer essa ameaça)... E ainda por cima em legitima defesa... já que você pretendia me matar de tédio com isso.  
Obs2: Ah, Lembrei... Os Cannons foram pro Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooo! ( Fala sério, só você e o Pontas para gostar de um time tão feio quanto esse! Sou mas os Tornados... ah e se você anda desinformado... o MEU time esta na primeira divisão... hehehehe).

**--- **

**_Caro Sr " Se eu ouvir a palavra Ana na minha frente eu vou morrer de tédio", _**

Eu estou vivo, como deu para perceber... Ah, não precisa chamar a equipe de busca, e eu não fiquei em estadia numa ilha deserta e muito menos fui seqüestrado... Acontece que a minha coruja saiu para dar uma volta na época da Lua Cheia e não voltou até agora... ( tenho a ligeira impressão de que ele arranjou uma companheira... espero que ele não me venha com filhotinhos...).  
Minhas férias vão ótimas, obrigado... bate uma tristeza de vez em quando, mas diferente de você, tenho muito o que fazer... A tristeza é claro, nada mais é do que saudades da Aninha... ( não reclame, quem me lembrou dela foi você )... Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa, mas matamos a saudades por carta...  
Ah, aqui não esta chovendo ( ainda ), mas está só ameaçando... a transformação foi péssima como sempre... não se gabe, senti a falta de vocês... ( afinal tinha mais alguém para machucar além de mim mesmo). Bem, apesar de ser amigo da Lily, eu não tenho o endereço dela... portanto não posso fazer nada pelo Pontas...  
Por falar no 'casal', pode ficar com o espelho Sirius... é por essa e outras razões que eu agradeço por ter perdido o meu enquanto cavalgava...  
Liz? Hum, agora ela é Liz, não é? Desde quando?  
Sei o seu "eu não amo a Lisa", quanto a isso sem comentários... já tenho minha opinião formada... ( paixão é contagioso? Acho que sim!)  
Falando sério... Sirius você precisa controlar mais o seu gênio... você sabe muito bem do que sua mãe é capaz, e ainda temos que contar o fato de que você não pode usar magia fora de Hogwarts... todas as férias são sempre a mesma coisa e você nunca conta para o Thiago... Eu sei que você não quer deixar nem ele, nem a Sarah e o Alan preocupado, mas ainda assim... isso é agressão sabia? Você devia deixar seu orgulho de lado e prestar queixa no ministério, sei lá, qualquer merda! Dois dias pendurado! Sirius, eu sei que você leva tudo na brincadeira, mas, ainda assim, você parou para pensar no que isso significa? Pense bem... ( e não faça careta, eu estou certo).  
Voltando a meu lado maroto... ( Infelizmente ) eu vou para a casa do Thiago e terei que agüentar vocês pelo resto das férias! Quer dizer... só até a próxima Lua Cheia...  
Ah, vou convencer o Pontas a chamar a Ana também... hehehehe.  
Sua letra horrível? Normal, ela sempre foi é e sempre será horrível... e não é por causa do sono não.  
Bem, acho que é só... Pense no que eu te falei... sobre a Lisa e sobre a família sado-masoquista.

Até outro dia ( infelizmente )  
Remo Lupin  
Obs: Não me mate... se mate, faria um bem danado a humanidade e a minha sanidade fazendo isso.  
Obs2: Os Tornados só venceram por puro roubo Sr Sirius Black... e eu duvido muito que ele continue nessa divisão por muito tempo... Já parou para pensar que é você que tem um mal gosto para times de Quadribol? Afinal... esse time que você torce é um dos piores que eu já vi... e não cante vitória antes do tempo seu cachorro!

**--- **

**Sr Tratante Almofadinhas Black, **

Ah, eu te mato na melhor das oportunidades, ah se mato! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE ESCONDER SEU ESPELHO PARA ME IMPEDIR DE TE ENCHER A PACIÊNCIA?  
ISSO É COISA QUE SE FAÇA COM UM AMIGO? SEU CACHORRO DE UMA FIGA! IDIOTA! IMBECIL!  
Ah, Sirius, conseguiu o endereço da Lily? Seu idiota, estou esperando a quase uma semana e nada... E, além do incidente com o espelho, você me matou de tédio... foi te assombrar todas as noites... hehehehe e estou agora nesse momento escrevendo do além.  
Poxa fala sério, nunca vi férias tão insuportáveis quanto essa! Será que não se tem nada para fazer mesmo ou eu que esqueci de coisas para se poder fazer? E minha única distração foi retirada... VOCÊ ME PAGA!  
Tem tido noticias do Remo? Ele é outros tratante! Nunca me escreveu uma carta sequer! E o Apolo voltou ontem... ele não é nenhum traidor... ( pela cara que ele voltou não foi de quem tinha arranjado uma companheira)... ele esta entediado assim como eu... haja paciência.  
Acho que eu vou enlouquecer se eu ficar os próximos minutos sem fazer nada... portanto, irei alongar um pouco essa carta...  
Recebi um cartão do Pedro... é, ele deve estar se divertindo. Por que meus pais nunca viajam? Eu mencionei o fato de eu viajar sozinho e minha mãe só faltou jogar a xícara em cima de mim... dizendo que eu era jovem demais para isso... Sei, sou jovem demais para isso... também devia ser jovem demais para as reuniões de família... são uma chatice. Fora isso, sou jovem demais para ouvir a conversa da reunião que os aurores fazem aqui... e ainda por cima, minha capa foi confiscada até segunda ordem... ( ou seja, fim das férias, acho eu), e eu não pude ouvir a conversa, mas pretendia. Só espero que meu pai seja bonzinho e me devolva antes da Morgause chegar...  
E, eu já falei da Lily? ( sorriso maroto). Então eu falo agora... Estou com saudades das minhas memoráveis brigas com ela... e também dos beijos roubados... das detenções... do seu rosto corado... de admirar aquele corpo... de aborrece-la... das suas livradas... rsrsrs. Não é tão exagerado assim, só fiz isso para torrar sua paciência.  
Tenho algo para te contar, bem, eu iria contar, mas como você não foi um cachorro bonzinho com o pobre Pontas aqui... eu não vou contar.  
Acho que é só

Completamente entediado...

Thiago Potter

Obs: Viu? Te falei... Os Tornados viraram uma leve brisa... hahahahaha. Segunda divisão? Duasposições abaixo dos Cannons? Timinho ruim hein?

**--- **

**_Caro Sr 'Estou morrendo de tédio, graças ao meu amigo Sirius Black' _**

Primeiro vamos começar... 'Oi Sirius, como estão de férias?' Não muito boas, obrigado... eu respondo... Educação lhe mando lembrança Pontas... tia Sarah não vai gostar nada dessa história...  
É assim que se começa uma carta? Ameaçando seu melhor amigo de morte? E ainda por cima me xinga? Merlin, que espécie de amigo você é? Eu, um ser tão inocente sendo insultado dessa maneira? Assim, você me magoa... Me chamando de idiota e imbecil...  
Não, infelizmente não consegui... Sr eu amo Lílian Evans, se não é muito para a sua enorme cabeça sem cérebro, quero lembra-lo que eu não tenho o endereço da Lisa ( se você me desse, poderia tentar convence-la)... eu falei com o Remo e ele também não sabe... ( ou fingi não saber).  
Não Thiago, não são as férias que estão insuportáveis, é você mesmo... Acho que você passou isso para o ambiente... E eu não escondi o espelho ( sorriso maroto) apenas não estou achando ele... Brincadeira, eu escondi o espelho sim... já que você NUNCA me deixa dormir...  
Bem, já o Luke, diferente do Apolo ele arranjou uma companheira... segundo o Remo, já que o mesmo não dá as caras a um bom tempo... razão essa para o nosso amigo estar incomunicável! Quanto ao parágrafo da sua amada Lily, nem me dei o trabalho de ler...  
SEU VEADO DE UMA FIGA! AINDA ME CHAMA DE TRATANTE NÃO É? SÓ UMA MÍSERA PERGUNTA... TEM A VER COM A LIZ, NÃO É? AH, SÓ PODE SER... VOU FAZER VOCÊ CONFESSAR, AH, SE VOU... E NÃO ADIANTA ESCONDER O ESPELHO, ( GANHEI A AFEIÇÃO DA CORUJA DO MEU 'IRMÃO ' E VOU TE INTUPIR DE CARTAS E CARTAS...).  
PERIGO: NUNCA DEIXE O CACHORRO COM A PULGA ATRÁS DA ORELHA!  
SEU VEADO... VOCÊ TEM QUE ME CONTAR! ( SE TEM A VER COM A LILY NÃO PRECISA SE DAR AO TRABALHO DE FAZER ISSO!). Hahahahahahaha, viajar sozinho? Já até imagino a cara da tia Sarah quando você perguntou isso... Acho que ela pensa que seria avó mais cedo se ela permitesse isso... hehehehe.  
Reuniões de aurores? Que esquisito não? O que seria? Você também... devia ser mais cauteloso não é?

Ameaçando-o de morte, se não contar essa surpresa se tiver a ver com a Liz

Sirius Black

Obs: Quanto a nota final... Sem comentários.

**--- **

**Cara Sta "Ana Colt só sabe falar do Remo" **

Ah, vou bem, obrigada... já que você esqueceu de perguntar...  
Bem, vejamos, espero que esteja tudo bem por aí... Você realmente não presta não é Lisa? Eu não vivo falando só do Remo... eu nem falei dele tanto assim na última carta?  
Mas o que fazer se eu me sinto tão Aluada quanto ele é quando penso nele? Alias, eu me sinto nas nuvens quando estou com ele... Ele é o melhor homem do mundo... Atencioso, compreensivo, gentil, carinhoso, educado, modesto ( diferente do Sirius)... bem, se eu for citar as qualidades dele vai durar rolos e mais rolos de pergaminho... E ainda mais agora que o Shadow me lembra um pouco ele... ( a cor dos olhos é a mesma...). Aí é que me dá mais saudades dele ainda.  
Recebeu o cartão da Alice? França, quem diria hein? E uns dias... vão ser praticamente as férias inteiras... E tem mais... ela já conquistou a sogrinha... quem diria hein?  
Por falar na Alice, me lembrei da Lily... ela realmente não vai aceitar passar as férias na casa do Thiago, não é? Ela respondeu minha carta... e depois de cinco linhas dizendo as 'qualidades' do Thiago, ela disse que preferia ir passar as férias num sarcófago a ter passar um segundo sequer na casa do Potter... Que jeito!  
Ah, o Thiago me mandou uma carta... eu não entendi muito o que quis dizer com "Quanto mais gente aqui em casa será melhor para mim..." mas tudo bem.  
Você vai? ( mas que pergunta a minha, claro que vai... o Sirius vai estar lá com certeza...)  
O Remo disse que o Sirius disse que Thiago estava querendo o endereço da Lily... e pediu para Sirius pedir para você... Muito estranho não? Já que vocês são tão amigos..  
Bem, acho que é só...

Beijos

Ana Colt

**--- **

**_Cara "Sra Lupin" _**

Você sim só fala do Remo... Sempre caimos no mesmo assunto, mas graças a Merlin essa carta não teve muitos "Remo's". O Shadow te lembra ele? ( Merlin ,esse mundo está perdido...).  
CLARO QUE VOU PARA A CASA DO THIAGO! ( Respondi sua pergunta?).  
Eu recebi o cartão da Alice... que inveja, a França é linda! Queria voltar para lá novamente... Sabe que um francês me confundiu com uma família Francesa de lá quando eu disse o meu sobrenome? Fiquei meia hora explicando que eu tenho um "T" no final... Os franceses são maravilhosos, mas nenhum deles se compara ao meu cachorrinho, é claro.  
Ah, quer dizer que quanto mais gente em casa, melhores chances de escapar da Morgause... eu já fui para a casa dele várias vezes ( reuniões de aurores, mas dessa vez meu pai não me deixou ir... porque será?), a prima dele é uma pedra no sapato! Ela me encheu de perguntas... "Você gosta do Thiaguito?", "O conhece desde quando?", "Quais são suas intenções para com o MEU namorado?".  
Realmente convencer a Lily esta dando mais trabalho do que eu imaginava...  
Eta povo fofoqueiro... Remo disse que o Sirius disse que o Thiago... Quem diria, Remo Lupin mostrando seu lado mais maroto... contando o segredo dos outros para a namorada? Bem, o Si não tem o meu endereço... deixarei ele mofando um pouquinho...  
O Thiago ficou com vergonha de me pedir... hehehehehehehe.  
Mas vou propor um trato para ele... Só espero que ele não tenha dado meu endereço para o Sirius...

Beijos  
Lisa Delacourt

**--- **

**"Sou eu novamente... Seu cachorro de uma figa, **

Aquelas reuniões aqui em casa recomeçaram... dessa vez não foi de aurores... aquelas esquisitas sabe? Que eles fazem ao ar livre... Não preciso dizer que a minha capa ainda está confiscada não é?  
Mas o mais interessante é que, dessa vez eu nem tentei participar e meu pai me chamou! Só que, ou eu estava com muito sono, ou tinha poção do sono naquele chá esquisito que minha mãe me deu... eu apaguei e não vi nada! Estou me sentindo esquisito... não é saudades da Lily, é outra coisa... sei lá! Tive um sonho esquisito hoje... olha só.

**"Sonho normal... voando numa vassoura... sentindo aquela sensação de liberdade, o vento batendo em meu rosto, me fazendo acreditar po uns instantes que não havia limites entre mim e o céu, o mundo parecendo viver em perfeita harmonia, não havendo preocupações ou dores...  
Abri os olhos lentamente e quase cai da vassoura quando vi quem estava sentado na minha frente...  
-Olá Potter. – era a mesma ruiva dos olhos extremamente verdes que me perturbava em pensamentos pelo dia inteiro.  
-Evans?O que você está fazendo aqui?  
-Vim te ver, não posso?  
Dei de ombros.  
-Não quer descer? – falei, achando a atitude da ruiva um quanto tanto estranha.  
-Não. – disse ela se aproximandode mim... ( as coisas começaram a esquentar não? Até aí tudo bem, um sonho normal como qualquer outro...) – Podemos ficar aqui em cima um pouco, o que acha?  
-Se você quer assim? –tornei a dar de ombros enquanto ela enlaçava a mão pelo meu pescoço. – O que você vai... – mas não terminei a frase, pois senti os lábios quentes da ruiva sobre os meus...  
Ai foi que o sonho mudou...  
Eu estava em pé de frente para ela, a abracei fortemente enquanto ela dizia alguma coisa, ela dizia que me amava, enquanto ouvia-se o som de fortes batidas na porta, o som de uma explosão...  
E depois estavamos em cima da vassoura, me separei dela a olhei estranhamente...  
Novamente os som de batidas na porta, eu gritando para ela ir embora, depois me virei rapidamente com a varinha em punho, quando a porta se escancarou de vez e alguém estava parado na silhueta da porta...  
Um garoto me encarava por um vidro( seria meu filho? Cara, o garoto parecia uma cópia minha! Ele parecia ter seus onze, doze anos... os mesmo óculos redondos, só que os olhos eram verdes( seria da Lily?), o nariz um pouco diferente e uma cicatriz na testa). Sorri para o garoto e este me olhou curiosamente.  
Uma risada fria e aguda..."**

**E eu acordei... totalmente suado, dando de cara com o chão... caí da cama. O que será que foi isso? Não sei, mas o mais esquisito ocorreu hoje pela manhã...  
A Sra Sarah Potter e o Sr Alan Potter estavam discutindo na biblioteca, podia ouvir os gritos do início do corredor e corri para escutar...**

**-Sarah me escuta... ele tem que saber...  
-Concordamos que só contariamos quando ele for maior de idade... Alan, o Thiago é apenas uma criança... **

**Obs: Odeio quando ela fala isso.**

**-E quando vamos contar? Sabemos que, depois daquela noite vai começar a acontecer tudo... e vamos explicar o que para ele? Quando começar a acontecer aquilo?  
-É muita responsabilidade para ele.  
-Sarah, ele já tem quinze anos...  
-Todos falam que é muito cedo Alan, ele pode enlouquecer... para que isso tudo? Ele só vai poder tomar a decisão daqui a dois anos mesmo... não é preciso preocupa-lo por agora... ele saberá o que fazer.  
Minha mãe saiu que nem um foguete da sala, no que eu me escondi ao lado da porta para ela não me ver... Espiei para ver a cara de meu pai, ele fitava uma pilha de livros totalmente aéreo.**

**Agora eles me deixaram curiosos... o que será que vai acontecer? O que será que eu tenho que decidir? Esse sonho tem a ver com o que vai acontecer? Com o que eu vou ter que me preocupar? O que começou? Eu sei que você não pode responder as minhas perguntas... só queria torrar a sua paciência... desabafando com alguém... pela primeira vez... estou com medo do que me espera... Nunca vi minha mãe tão preocupada comigo dessa forma.  
Bem, é melhor eu despachar essa carta logo,**

**Tiago Potter **

Obs: Parece que a Morgause não vai vir! Deus ouviu minhas preces!

**--- **

**_Sr "Futuro Professor de Adivinhação"_**

**_Será que você teve uma premonição? É o que eu desconfio... Você anda convivendo muito com a professora Trabel... Daqui a pouco você vai tomar chazinhos com ela...  
Pode ser seu filho sim... quem sabe com a Lily? Se lembra das cartas? Realmente eu não posso responder as suas perguntas... Você me chamou pelo espelho não foi? O meu quebrou... Acho que você vai ter que fazer mais dois... hehehehehehehehe.  
Porque você não pulou a parte dos beijos... Se ainda fosse eu que estivesse beijando... Mas foi você!  
Realmente Tia Sarah e tio Alan discutindo não é algo que se vê todos os dias... Você também escreveu contando para o Remo não foi? Ele me disse, mas para econimizar carta... ele falou para eu te contar que tem a mesma opinião que eu... Só que não dessa forma é claro!  
Todos temos medo do que nos espera... normal... Mas não adianta se desesperar por algo que nem sabemos como ou quando irá ocorrer, pode ser somente paranóia nossa... ( isso foi o Remo que disse), ele está impossibilitado de ficar enviando cartas, já que o Luke ainda não voltou... ( ai que inveja dele), o Remo suspeita que seja uma das corujas de Hogwarts ( os dois estavam dormindo juntos no mesmo poleiro e o Luke estava relutante de voltar para casa...)).  
Bem, o que mais dizer... fica frio cara, qualquer barra pesada estamos aí para te ajudar..._**

**_Fui..._**

**_Sirius Black_**

N/A: E aqui termina mais um cap... espero que tenham gostado... e como é de praxe eu dizer... Comentem, please.


	31. Sonhos, Brigas e Amores

N/A: Para me redimir... /Eu sei que sou uma autora má. / Vou postar todos os caps restantes de Te Amo Lily que faltam para ficar quite com o outro site em que eu posto. Boa notícia, são dez caps, má notícia, o 41 ainda não está pronto e agora vocês só terão atualizações quando eu terminar...hehehehehehehe.

Queria dizer também que eu li o sexto livro. E amei! Mas, para quem não leu o livro ainda, não se desesperem, Te Amo Lily não vai ter muita coisa sobre o sexto, não por agora. E, como ela começou a ser escrita antes do livro seis, alguns fatos não serão mudados, mas outros serão encaixados. Bem, vamos aos comentários.

Pikena – Hehehehehe. E aquele mistério foi só o começo, ainda tenho muitas cartas na manga...hehehehehehehe.

Anita Joyce Belice – O que os Potter estão escondendo do Ti? Bem, é segredo...hehehehehehehe.

Mile – Bom, o que a Sarah e o Alan terão que contar para o Tiago é segredo absoluto...rsrsrsrsrs. Meu mistério mais bem guardado.

Jane Granger –Está mais escrevendo em suas fics? Ah, no problems, você devia é me matar, por que eu demoro um século para atualizar...hehehehehe. Revelar o segredo do Tiago? O.O. Bem, ele... huahahahaha. Não posso. Guardarei isso para mim...hehehehehe.

Gaby – Que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz por isso.

Nicole Evans – Bem, aqui está... beijos.

Beijos para todos que lêem e/ou comentam na fic. E vamos a "maratona" de caps.

* * *

**Cap 31 – Sonhos, Brigas e Amores**

Thiago acordou de madrugada, totalmente suado. Suspirou profundamente ao perceber que aquilo tudo não passava de um novo sonho.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto se sentava na cama, ficou alguns minutos fitando a porta da varanda, perdido em seus pensamentos... pela segunda vez sonhara com aquele garoto... seria ele mesmo o seu filho?

-Droga... eu queria entender o porquê disso tudo! – ele tornou a passar a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

Levantou-se rapidamente e pegou um pergaminho qualquer em cima da escrivaninha, acendendo o abajur e se sentando na cadeira.

**Bem, não pretendo fazer deste pergaminho um diário ( muito menos de sonhos ), aliás, nem eu mesmo sei porque eu estou me justificando... ( afinal, VOCÊ É UM PERGAMINHO... e pergaminhos não falam).  
Ah, vamos ao que interessa. **

Hoje tive mais um sonho daqueles, dessa vez não foi comigo, foi com aquele garoto novamente, e que agora tenho plena certeza... é o meu filho... H.T.P. ( era o que estava escrito na carta).

O garoto estava andando por um corredor escuro, que eu não conheço, pensei ser Hogwarts, mas eu conheço a escola o suficiente para saber que não é nenhum lugar dela.

Depois ele abriu uma porta e entrou em uma sala circular... ele parou no meio e murmurou as seguitnes palavras...

-Amor Omnia Vincit.

Apesar de nunca ter dado a lingua latina em si... a não ser em feitiços em Hogwarts, sei muito bem o que essas palavras significam... "O amor vence a tudo" e o mais interessante é que se falarmos... "Omnia Vincit Amor", fica, "O amor vence tudo"... lingua mais estranha... e mais estranho ainda foi eu ter dito isso... Bem, continuando.

Uma das portas se abriu e um brilho estranho vinha dela, um brilho que dava conforto e ao mesmo tempo acalmava e aquecia. Captei a determinação vinda do garoto quando ele atravessou a sala...

Quando ele a atravessou a luz se dissipou... o garoto murmurou "Lumus", dando lugar a um aposento pequeno onde duas coisas eram presentes... uma esfera dourada brilhando levemente e levitando no ar sobre uma névoa prateada, e uma carta em cima de um banco.

O garoto é claro, da mesma forma que eu faria, abriu a carta primeiro.

O mais interessante é que a carta TINHA minha letra... ou seja, fui eu que escrevi... e, a única coisa que eu me lembro foi eu ter escrito... "Filho"... e mais três siglas... H.T.P.

E, como sempre, eu acordei… e agora estou aqui, escrevendo isso não sei porquê...

E mais perguntas surgem na minha cabeça... seria meu filho com a Lily? (Tomara). O que seria aquela esfera... por que ele estava tirando ela de lá? Onde era isso? Eu um dia irei saber onde isso fica?

E por um segundo eu pude sentir a tristeza, dor e ao mesmo tempo saudade que emanava daquele garoto ao ver que era a minha letra... quer dizer que eu não vou estar vivo para presenciar essa cena?

Bem, é melhor eu tentar dormir novamente... isso aqui está mais complicado do que tentar decifrar a letra do Sirius quando o mesmo está escrevendo com preguiça.

Ele leu o que tinha escrito e novamente, temeu o futuro que lhe esperava, não só a ele, mas a todos que lhe cercavam... e mais ainda, ao futuro do seu filho. Apesar de muito jovem, pensou Thiago, aquele garoto passara por coisas que nenhum auror jamais passara... ele podia perceber isso... uma carga muito pesada ele tinha que carregar... como se dele dependesse o destino do mundo.

Suspirou profundamente e dobrou a carta, guardando na primeira gaveta da escrivaninha.

Retirou o envelope com a foto de Lílian do local e passou a observar a foto.  
-E o futuro dela... qual seria?

* * *

Lílian se levantou da cama rapidamente, pegando uma boa quantidade de ar, pôs as mãos no peito, sentindo a respiração ofegante... Um vento frio entrava pela entrada da varanda aberta. A ruiva sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e fechou os olhos rapidamente.

Olhou para a gaiola vazia sobre a escrivaninha e soltou um longo suspiro. Lily passou a mão pelos cabelos e descobriu que os mesmos estavam molhados de suor. Franziu o cenho, mas não se lembrava em nada do sonho que tivera...

Tirou as cobertas de cima dela e levantou-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto.  
A casa estava silenciosa, o que dava mais medo a ruiva... Ela descia a passos lentos o vento frio a fazia ficar arrepiada.

Quando chegou a cozinha, ligou a luz rapidamente... piscou várias vezes para se acostumar com a luz.

Pegou um copo em um dos armários e percebeu que sua mão ainda tremia devido ao susto que tivera por algo que nem se lembrava mais... Segurou o copo firmemente e o encheu de água.

-Merlim, o que será que eu sonhei? – murmurou ela baixinho sentindo um aperto no coração.

A ruiva se sentou na cadeira num suspiro e tomou um gole grande gole de água.

* * *

Remo sorriu fracamente ao observar a mãe cantar baixinho enquanto regava as plantas sem magia... Nunca tinha visto a Sra Martha Lupin tão feliz durante anos...

Recostou-se na parede e tornou a sorrir.

-Remo? – ela sorriu sincera ao perceber que estava sendo observada pelo filho.

Ele riu fracamente.

-Posso saber a razão de tanta felicidade?

A mulher de com os olhos claros iguais ao do filho alargou o sorriso enquanto ele a abraçava.

-Estou feliz por meu _pequeno_ estar de volta ao lar...

Remo corou furiosamente a menção do apelido, já que esse "pequeno" já estava da altura da mãe.

-Ah mãe...

Ela riu.

-E também o fato de ter ouvido pelo menos seus amigos uma vez e estar namorando.

O rosto de Remo perdeu a cor e corou furiosamente e ele exibiu um sorriso amarelo.

-Como que...

-O Thiago me mandou uma carta... sabendo que você não contaria para mim.

-Achei que a Sra não aprovaria...

-Por um momento achei perigoso... mas, fico contente que esteja mais alegre... – ela tornou a abraça-lo. – Você, assim como todos os outros tem o direito de ser feliz, Remo.

Ele sorriu fracamente e a abraçou mais forte.

* * *

Sirius acordou, mas não abriu os olhos... sentiu aquele perfume tão familiar perto dele, além de um calor de outro corpo junto ao seu... seria alguma peça de mau gosto da sua adorada mamãe?

Abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou várias vezes para ter certeza de que não era sonho mesmo...

-Eu só posso estar tendo uma alucinação... é isso! – disse ele esfregando os olhos, enquanto a garota abria os dela lentamente.

-Ah, bom dia Sirius... – disse ela sorridente.

O maroto pulou de susto e levantou da cama rapidamente.

-Você não está aqui e eu não estou vendo você... quer dizer, eu estou vendo você, mas essa não é você... isso aqui é apenas... um ótimo sonho.

A garota riu.

-É assim que você me recebe? – disse ela imitando a cara de cachorro molhado dele. – Eu esperava uma recepção mais calorosa... – disse ela se levantando e se aproximando dele, no que o maroto se afastou, sendo encurralado na parede, ligeiramente surpreso.

-Vou responder as suas perguntas... você não bebeu demais, você não está tendo uma alucinação, não é nenhuma peça... eu sou muito real. – disse ela rindo. – E adorei descobrir que você só dorme de cueca... – disse ela num sorriso maroto.

-Então... quer dizer que você veio mesmo parar aqui?

-Hum, hum...– disse ela sorrindo, recostando-se na escrivaninha dele e soltando um suspiro.

-Como é que você chegou aqui?

-Você acabou de descobrir a utilidade do Liz... Ele era de minha mãe, ela deu ele para meu pai, assim como eu te dei esse ano, só bastou alguns ajustes... E pronto. – ela sorriu.

-Como funciona?

-É como se fosse uma chave de portal, mas não tem hora exata, devemos dizer apenas uma frase.

-Hum... – disse ele sorrindo marotamente, se recuperando do susto. – E... qual seria? – perguntou ele curioso.

-Terá que descobrir sozinho... – ela olhou para o chão e depois passou a observar o aposento. – Então essa é a sua casa?

-Não é um bom lugar para se viver, disso eu tenho certeza... – disse ele corando.

O quarto era escuro, mas diferente dos outros da casa era bem cuidado ( apesar de bagunçado), os lençóis eram brancos e limpos e as paredes estavam de um forte tom azul, ao lado da cama havia um criado-mudo e mais ao lado se encontrava um negro guarda-roupa e ao seu lado, uma escrivaninha, livros e roupas estavam espalhados por todo o chão e num canto, encontrava-se as coisas de Hogwarts e sua preciosa vassoura. Ele soltou um suspiro enquanto ela olhava o quarto.

-Seja bem-vinda a minha casa, ( se é que eu posso chamar isso de casa) Largo Grimmauld, nº12.

-Digamos que é um lugar habitável, a não ser pela bagunça.

-Eu tento arrumar, mas eu levo dois dias para arrumar e um para bagunçar...

Ela riu.

-Sirius, ela está chamando... – disse Regulo abrindo a porta.

-Sabe, você não tem mão para bater na porta, não? – disse ele irritado.

-Você já está acordado? – perguntou o garoto ao ver metade do cortinado fechado, no que Sirius apareceu da sombra em que se encontrava e encarou o irmão.

-Não Regulo, ainda estou dormindo, o que esta falando agora é o meu eu espiritual. Diga a sua mãe que eu já vou descer... E que não é desse modo que funciona que, apesar de infelizmente eu ter saído do ventre dela... eu tenho minhas próprias coisas para fazer, ok?

-Quem é essa? – disse o garoto desviando o assunto quando Lisa se postava ao lado de Sirius.

-Ninguém que te interesse. – falou ele irritado.

-Ela é sangue-puro?

-O que é que você acha? – falou Lisa sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Será que pode dar o fora agora? – disse ele irritado, no que o irmão saiu batendo a porta.

-Você tem um irmão? – perguntou ela incrédula. – Eu não sabia...

-Tenho... mas eu não me importo muito com isso... Bem, eu vou descer, antes que você ouça a ira da minha mãe.

-Eu vou com você.

-Eu não acho uma boa idéia...

-Eu gostaria de conhecer minha futura sogrinha... apesar de ela ser insuportável.

-Minha mãe é a sogra que toda mulher deseja... – disse ele irônico.  
-A mãe não importa, eu estou mais interessado no filho. – disse ela sussurrando no ouvido dele. – E eu também tenho que ir embora...

-Porque você não fica aqui? Seria tão bom...

-A proposta é tentadora, mas eu não vou aceitar.

-É uma pena.. – disse ele abrindo a porta. – Primeiro as damas.

Eles andavam pela casa, enquanto conversavam.

-A reação dela pode ser duas... Te ignorar, ou fingir que não existe... Assim como sempre faz comigo, quando não quer que eu faça nada para ela.

-Você não fica triste por sua mãe ser assim com você?

-Não me importo agora... Com o tempo eu me acostumei... Mas a Sarah e o Alan praticamente me adotaram quando eu conheci o Thiago... Eles são meus pais, assim como o Thiago é um irmão para mim. – ele sorriu.

-Porque sua mãe te odeia tanto?

-Eu duvido que minha mãe ame até ela mesma... Quanto mais amar um filho que pra ela é a decepção da família Black, por ser da Grifinória e ter se aliado a trouxas e não se importar com essa idiotice de sangue puro. – ele sorriu vagamente, ela percebeu um pouco de sofrimento nos olhos do garoto... ela nem imaginava o quanto Sirius odiava estar naquela casa. – Hum... posso fazer uma coisa? – disse ele parando no que ela fez o mesmo.

-É o que eu estou pensando? – disse ela se aproximando do maroto e dando um beijo nele.

-Como você adivinhou? – disse ele entre os lábios dela, no que a garota sorriu.

Sirius a encostou em uma das paredes do corredor agarrando a fortemente e pressionando-a contra a parede, percorrendo as mãos livremente sobre o corpo da garota, mas como eles estavam muito próximos do topo da escada, ela acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e os dois desceram rolando escada abaixo.  
Eles começaram a rir, enquanto Sirius ouvia os gritos de sua mãe.

-Lamento querida mamãe, eu não morri ainda. É uma pena não?

-Venha já aqui!

-Se você souber esperar sua bruxa idiota, eu agradeço. – disse ele se levantando, enquanto ajudava Lisa.

-Você esta bem?

-Claro.

-Seu idiota, venha aqui agora!

-Vamos logo – disse Lisa, enquanto Sirius revirava os olhos.

-O que é que você quer que eu faça?

Lisa chegou mais para o lado e viu uma senhora de cabelos negros, com algumas partes grisalhas, tomando seu café calmamente, enquanto um elfo doméstico estava ao seu lado, sorrindo debilmente.

-Porque a demora? – disse ela depositando a xícara em cima da mesa.

-Não lhe devo satisfações mamãezinha... E se não percebeu, eu cai da escada.

-Quero que você faça algo para mim. – disse ela olhando para o prato.

-Certamente... pois você não me chamou para eu ficar olhando para sua cara não foi?

O elfo xingava algo baixo, enquanto a mulher levantava a cabeça para encarar o filho e Lisa pode perceber que os olhos delas eram cinzas e completamente frios, Lisa sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha e desviou o olhar, enquanto Sirius a encarava calmamente.

-Limpe a sala da tapeçaria, pois está com algumas fadas mordentes.

-Porque não manda seu escravo, o Monstro?

-Ele já tem outras coisas para fazer e, além do mais, você não faz nada nessa casa. – disse ela olhando Lisa de cima a baixo e voltando a encarar o filho. – Isso é o mínimo que você pode fazer...

-Certo...

Ela se virou para encarar Lisa novamente.

-E quem é você?

Sirius levantou a sobrancelha enquanto Lisa abraçava ele.

-Ela?

-Você está vendo mais alguém aqui?

-Ellen...

-O sobrenome...

-Não importa.

-E o que ela é sua?

Sirius realmente estranhou as perguntas da mãe... "Ela nunca queria saber nada da minha vida? Pra ela era como se eu não existisse e agora isso? Realmente muito estranho, seria ciúmes? Não, impossível..."

-Minha namorada.

Foi a vez de Lisa levantar a sobrancelha.

-Eu não sou sua namorada... – ela sussurrou para ele.

A mulher bebeu mais um gole do chá e voltou a encarar Sirius.

-Está aqui a quanto tempo?

-Porque o interesse?

-Nada. – disse ela voltando para o café. – Monstro, prepare outro, está frio. – disse ela entregando a xícara, enquanto o elfo fazia uma reverência exagerada e sorria debilmente.

Sirius segurou a mão de Lisa e se dirigiu para fora da cozinha.

-Você volta pra casa de pó de flú... – disse ele sério.

-Porque você não disse meu verdadeiro nome?

-Pra ela querer fazer uma investigação completa? Não mesmo.

-Quando é que você vai para a casa do Thiago? – disse enquanto ele entregava o pó de flú para ela.

-Quando tiver chance.

-Então até outro dia.

-Até. – disse ele enquanto ela dava um beijo no rosto dele.

-Li...

-Sim?

-Desculpa qualquer coisa... Eu sei que minha família não é algo agradável.  
-Seu bobo, eu não amo sua família... Só uma coisa me importa... E você já sabe muito bem qual é... – disse ela soltando um beijo para ele, e logo depois gritando o endereço para o qual queria ir.

-Te amo... – disse ele sorrindo quando a garota foi embora.

* * *

_"Não agüentou mais minha família, se eu pudesse explodia todos agora mesmo. Estou pensando seriamente em aceitar a proposta de sua mãe"_ disse Sirius através de um espelho que não refletia a imagem dele, mais sim a de Thiago.

_"Eu já disse mais de mil vezes e torno a repetir, você será sempre bem vindo. Minha mãe já disse, porque você não vem?"_

_"Eu não queria deixar a Andrômeda sozinha... ela é a única pessoa que me prende a essa casa. Por falar nela ela já deve estar chegando... Fui."_

Sirius sorriu marotamente, ao ver a silhueta da prima o encarando da porta... os olhos azuis que, diferente da irmã, expressavam profunda bondade.

-Como vai meu primo predileto?

-Andrômeda, a quanto tempo. – disse ele abraçando a prima. – Hum...vejo um volume aqui embaixo. – disse tocando na barriga dela. – E esse rosto de felicidade..._Alguém aqui esta me escondendo algo._ – completou sorrindo marotamente.

-Você não deixa passar nada não é mesmo? – disse rindo.

-É muito difícil enganar o Maroto aqui. – disse mais com os olhos meio tristes, sabia que ela ia embora, nunca mais a veria nas férias. – Você vai embora não é?

-Receio que sim...vou me casar com o Ted, você já conhece... E sabe muito bem que ele não é o marido que a minha mãe desejaria que eu tivesse. E estou esperando um filho dele. Só voltei aqui para me despedir de você...os outros ainda não sabem, está tudo preparado, irei fugir hoje à noite

Ele a abraçou.

"Então mais nada me prende a essa casa."

-Seja muito feliz, e não deixe de honrar a família Black. – ironizou.

Ela fez uma careta.

-Principalmente o seu priminho aqui...

Ela sorriu.

-Não se preocupe, eu honrarei o nome da família Black...tendo o meu nome tirado do tapete da nossa árvore genealógica.

Ele riu.

-Sinceramente nós nascemos na família errada.

-Nem toda família é perfeita...a nossa é a pior de todas. – disse ele.

* * *

_"Isso é uma tortura diária, ouviu minha amada mãe aumentar o ego desse imbecil do meu irmão, só falta a baba cair..." estava pensando nisso quando foi despertado por uma palavra._

-...Voldemort. É esse bruxo veio para exterminar a raça dos sangue-ruins, purificar a raça bruxa...eu nunca concordei com a idéia de Hogwarts admitir sangue-ruins, se juntarmos a uma raça tão ralé – disse a mãe dele, olhando para ele. – Mais o Regulo orgulhou a família quando entrou para a Sonserina. – disse passando as mãos no cabelo de um garoto com os cabelos negros e olhos meio cinzentos, que não tinha um décimo da beleza de Sirius.

_"Parecendo um verme, faz quatro anos que esse imbecil entrou em Hogwarts e ela vive falando a mesma coisa...Como eu queria que ele entrasse para o time de Quadribol da Sonserina, para eu ter a chance de jogar um balaço nele...mais o idiota nem pra isso serve."_

-A casa Sonserina sim, é uma casa digna de um Black, só admite puro-sangues, soube que a Grifinória tem até Lobisomens...sem falar nos trouxas sangue-ruins e as famílias bruxas que se aliam a elas...a Potter é uma delas.  
Sirius sentiu o sangue ferver. _"Conversam como se eu não estivesse aqui."._

-Uma nobre família se aliando ao lixo...uma decepção, ainda mais o filho, ele vive paquerando uma sangue-ruim. – disse Narcisa com orgulho. – Uma tal de Lílian.

-Sem falar na família Delacourt...

Sirius fechou os punhos.

-A garota que eles chamam de filha, além de ser mestiça, é a melhora amiga da sangue-ruim.

- A Catarine, uma mulher de família digna, ter se casado com um sangue-ruim. E tido aquele traste como filha...

_"Aquele traste que por acaso conheceu e até agora não descobriu quem é... Nem nunca vai descobrir..." _

-E meu filho, se aliando a esse ralé...

_"Melhor se aliar a essa ralé , do que se aliar a um imbecil que acha que sangue-puro é tudo... "_

-Não sabe da ultima tia, ele está paquerando essa tal de Lisa, essa mestiça. – disse Narcisa.

-Uma decepção mãe. – disse Regulo. – Tendo uma prima linda como essa, namorar aquela garota feia, ridícula, imbecil, uma perfeita sangue-ruim...pois quem se mistura com porcos, farelo come...

_"Linda, a Narcisa? Ele nem conhece a Lisa e diz que ela é feia, a Narcisa não chega nem aos pés da minha Lisa... Minha querida prima parece que anda com essência de gambá debaixo do nariz... Ah, me esqueci, o que ela sente é o próprio cheiro..."_

-Todos esses merecem a morte. – disse a mãe.

-CHEGA! – gritou ele. – PRA MIM JÁ CHEGA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! EU DESISTO!

-SIRIUS BLACK, CALE ESSA BOCA!

-Vão pro inferno vocês todos. Enfiem goela abaixo em cada um um de vocês esse negócio de puro-sangue. Você tratam os não-bruxos como se fossem algo inferior, mas garanto que eles são mais humanos do que vocês...bando de vermes asquerosos.

-Sirius não fale assim da nossa mãe.

-Vá procurar pulga em dragão, Regulos... Você não pode falar nada, você não passa de um simples cachorro( no mal sentido), que qualquer elogio sai abanando o rabo pra junto da mãe, garanto que se ela manda-se você ser um escravo do primeiro homem que aparecesse, você obedecia...Você não passa de um frouxo.

-SIRIUS, NÃO FALE ASSIM DO SEU IRMÃO.

-VOCÊ NÃO GRITE COMIGO, NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO.

-TENHO SIM, APESAR DE SÓ ME TRAZER DESGOSTO, EU SOU SUA MÃE, SEU INÚTIL.

-É ISSO QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE MÃE? – ele dizia tudo o que queria dizer faz muito tempo. – XINGAR SEU PROPRIO FILHO SÓ POR SER DIFERENTE DOS OUTROS, NÃO RECEBER NENHUM CARINHO, UMA PALAVRA DE ALEGRIA...É ISSO QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE AMAR ALGUÉM...AMOR...GARANTO QUE VOCÊ NUNCA SOUBE O REAL SIGNIFICADO DESSA PALAVRA, SEU CORAÇÃO É TÃO FRIO QUE NEM O AMOR DE TODO O UNIVERSO SERIA CAPAZ DE DERRETER...EU TENHO NOJO DE PERTENCER ESSA FAMÍLIA, TENHO ÓDIO DE SER SEU FILHO, E TER UM TRASGO DESSE COMO IRMÃO.

-BLACK... – ela começou a gritar.

Mais ele gritou mais alto.

-EU NÃO ACABEI AINDA... THIAGO, REMO E PEDRO SÃO MAIS MEUS IRMÃOS DO QUE ESSA PRAGA AÍ. – disse apontando para Regulo.  
-CALADO AGORA!

-A SARAH ME DÁ MAIS ATENÇÃO DO QUE VOCÊ, MEU PAI QUANDO ERA VIVO ME TRATAVA COMO SE EU NÃO EXISTISSE, VOCÊS PRA MIM NÃO PASSAM DE ESTRANHOS. TANTO ALAN, SARAH E MEUS AMIGOS ME DERAM MAIS CARINHO EM CINCO ANOS DO QUE VOCÊS DERAM EM DEZESSEIS. PRA MIM JÁ CHEGAR, EU VOU EMBORA.

-VAI EMBORA, ENTÃO EU NÃO TE CONSIDERO MAIS MEU FILHO, PRA MIM VOCÊ MORREU HOJE.

-SEU FILHO... – ironizou. – DESDE QUANDO EU FUI SEU FILHO? EU DESCONHEÇO O SIGNIFICADO DA PALAVRA MÃE...AMOR MATERNO, NUNCA TIVE. PRA MIM NÃO VAI FAZER NENHUMA DIFERENÇA. ERA COMO SE EU NUNCA TIVESSE NASCIDO, COMO SE NUNCA FIZESSE PARTE DESSA FAMÍLIA, NESSA CASA EU SEMPRE FUI UM MERO PARASITA.

-CONSIDERE SEU NOME TIRADO DA NOSSA ÁRVORE GENEALÓGICA.

-COM TODO RESPEITO, ENFIE ESSA PORRA DESSA ARVORE GENEALÓGICA GOELA ABAIXO, OUVIU? E FAÇA BOM PROVEITO DELA... E DE PREFERÊNCIA, ENGASGUE LOGO COM ELA E MORRA DE UMA VEZ! – dizendo isso saiu pro quarto e minutos depois já descia com seu malão e sua vassoura.

-Voltarei para pegar o resto depois. – falou irritado.

A mãe abriu a boca para falar, mais ele interrompeu.

-Não reclame, eu virei buscar do mesmo jeito, não se preocupe, o ralé aqui não vai deixar nada que pertença a ele nesta casa. E agradeço profundamente por finalmente sair dessa maldita casa.

-Não... – disse a mãe ofegante. – Se você voltar a por os pés nessa casa, considere-se morto...

O maroto deu de ombros e olhou em volta, viu a prima olhando para ele e sorrindo. Ele a abraçou.

-Sirius para onde você vai? – perguntou.

-Vou morar na casa do Thiago, até eu me arranjar.

-Fico feliz por você.

-Eu também, cuide bem do meu futuro primo, e seja muito feliz, você merece. – disse ele dando um selinho na prima e foi embora.

* * *

No lado de fora, andando pela rua ele se sentiu totalmente livre, no inicio ele até tinha um pouco de inveja dos amigos por serem tão amados pelas suas famílias, mais com o tempo ele não ligou...entendeu depois de anos o real significado da palavra família ...seus amigos, essa sim era sua verdadeira família.

Ele se escondeu num beco e tirou o espelho do bolso.

-Thiago, Thiago, Thiago, Thiago. – disse se dirigindo ao espelho.

_"Eu mereço ele deve estar dormindo, mais ainda são nove horas!"._

-THIAGO, ÔO THIAGO, VOCÊ ESTA ME OUVINDO? – gritou.  
-THIAGO, QUE SACO, THIAGO.

-_Sirius__, eu sei que eu me chamo Thiago, eu sou demais, sou maravilhoso, meu nome é lindo, que você me ama e é meu fã nº1, mas chamar demais estraga._

-Claro, você parece que está surdo.

-Você não disse que ia pra tortura diária, o jantar com a sua admirável família?

-Disse, mas eu não agüentei mais aquele bruxa velha babando pelo Regulo e sai. Sem falar que a Andrômeda vai embora também. Ela se vai se casar com um trouxa e espera um filho dele, ela vai sair de casa hoje.

-Demorou...finalmente saiu daquele campo de concentração. Pega o Noitebus e vem pra cá. E você não sabe quem chegou aqui hoje.

-A Evans.

-Quem dera...

-A Morgause.

-Merlin me livre.

-O Pedro?

-Ele foi pra Rússia esqueceu?

-A Ana e o Remo.

-Passou perto.

Ele sorriu marotamente.

-A Lisa.

-Certíssimo, eu já falei com o Remo e a Ana, eles vão vir daqui a três dias.

-E quanto a Evans...

Ele sorriu marotamente e respondeu.

-Eu não sei o endereço dela, portanto vai depender da Lisa para eu fazer isso.

-Ela concordou?

-Claro que sim, ou você acha que eu ia resistir aos encantos de um Maroto como Thiago?

-Lisa amor...a quanto tempo. Estou morrendo de saudades.

-Não digo o mesmo. – disse brincando.

-Assim você parte meu coração...

-Como vai meu cachorrinho predileto?

-Melhor impossível, agora quando vi você.

-Não perde uma oportunidade não é mesmo?

Ele ia responder, mas o rosto dela sumiu do reflexo.

-Legal esse espelho. – disse ela pra Thiago, quando ele tomou da mão dela. – Eu queria ter um desses para conversar com a Lily.

-Como é que você entrou aqui? – perguntou ele.

-Vamos Thiago, não é a primeira vez que eu venho aqui e já vi você usando essa passagem. – disse se sentando na cama dele e cruzando as pernas. – Sabia que você estava conversando com o Sirius...dava pra ouvir os berros dele te chamando quando eu passei pelo seu quarto.

-E você entra assim sem mais nem menos...e se eu estivesse sem roupa?

Ela sorriu marotamente e o olhou de cima a baixo.

-Não seria nada mal...

-Posso voltar a falar com o Sirius? – disse ele um pouco corado.

-Certo.

-Sirius...

-Oi amor. – disse debochando. – Eu sabia que iria sentir minha falta Thiaguito.

-Não me chama de Thiaguito...ainda mais nas férias, me traz péssimas lembranças. Já pegou o Noitebus?

-Não.

-Ta esperando o quê?

-Achar minha varinha... meu malão esta uma zona... a Andy disse que vai dar um jeito de mandar o resto das coisas

-Você vai se mudar pra cá? – disse Lisa empurrando o rosto de Thiago.  
-Vou...eu briguei com minha mãe.– disse sorrindo marotamente para a garota. – Mas se preferir eu posso ir morar na sua.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Ah, achei... Agora eu vou sair porque não vai dar pra conversar no Noitebus...você sabe como é...Daqui a algumas horas, eu estou aí amor...E podemos decidir se eu vou morar com você, de preferência dormir no mesmo quarto, que tal?

Ela tornou a revirar os olhos, mas respondeu.

-Até que não seria má idéia... Eu podia te asfixiar com um travesseiro e dar a desculpa de que eu sou sonâmbula.

Thiago riu.

-E eu podia te agarrar a noite dando a mesma desculpa...

-E eu podia te matar, pois sabia que não era sonâmbulo e era puro fingimento.

-Se você me matar não terá mais seu cachorrinho predileto pra te encher o saco. Se eu morrer você vai brincar e brigar com quem?

-Podia arranjar um animal melhor... quem sabe um gatinho?É mais confiável.

-O que você tem contra os cachorros?

-Ai eu estou adorando essa conversa...Tão romântica. Daqui a pouco o Sirius vai chamar a Lisa de Lisita. Ai que meloso. Da pra parar com essa conversa apaixonada e vê se pega logo esse Noitebus.

- Amor, não precisa ficar com ciúmes tem pra você também Thiaguito. – debochou soltando beijinhos.

-Sai pra lá Sirius.

-Pra quê esconder Thiago, eu sei que esta com saudades de mim...

-Ei eu estou com ciúmes... – disse Lisa rindo.

-Lisa eu te amo, mais o que eu sinto pelo Pontas é mais forte do que eu, não consigo controlar...

-Sirius quantas vezes eu vou ter que te falar para não falar isso na frente dos outros! – disse ele entrando na brincadeira. – O Lupin quase descobria certa vez, e depois o Pedro... Agora a Lisa descobriu...Lisa prometa que não vai contar isso pra ninguém.

-Prometo. – disse ela rindo.

-Então posso parar de fingir...Vem logo amor eu estou morrendo de saudades, te amo.

-Ai Thi eu estava me sentindo tão sozinho naquela casa, tudo o que eu via me lembrava você...seus beijos, seus abraços...

Lisa fez uma careta.

-Vocês estão zoando com a minha cara não é.

-Claro que não QUERIDA.

-Mais e aquela fama toda de galinhas?

-No inicio era verdade, mais agora é só fingimento...Reparou que agora nós saímos com menos garotas? Eu só encho o saco da Lílian porque sei que ela nunca sairia comigo. É uma espécie de disfarce para ninguém descobrir que estamos juntos, não é Si?

-É, mais estamos pensando seriamente em assumir nosso namoro. Não é Thi?

-É, e por isso eu quero que você venha logo, para conversarmos com meus pais...Se eles não aceitarem a gente eu saio de casa.

Lisa ficou boquiaberta. Os Marotos riram.

-Você não acreditou nessa conversa não é Lisa?

Ela demorou para responder alguns minutos.

-Claro que não. – disse irritada.

Eles riram novamente.

-Só você mesmo Lisa...

-Acreditar numa brincadeira Marota.

-Nunca que eu e o Thiago iríamos gostar de homem tendo tantas maravilhas do sexo oposto esperando por nós.

Ela fechou a cara.

-Mais falando sério eu tenho que conversar urgente com você.

-E qual o assunto?

-Morgause.

-Ela vem esse ano novamente?

Ele deu um suspiro.

-Você acha que ela ia perder essa chance?

Sirius riu e respondeu.

-Claro que não.

-Quem é Morgause? – perguntou Lisa curiosa.

-Minha prima, minha adorada e amada prima.

* * *

Tiago e Lisa o esperavam do lado de fora dos portões da mansão... O noitebus parou e ao abrir a porta mostra um Sirius totalmente pálido descabelado e com a roupa amassada.

-Ah, seja bem-vindo Sirius... – disse Thiago prendendo o riso.

-Me lembrem de nunca pegar esse troço novamente... – disse ele ainda pálido. – tinha me esquecido em como é desconfortável viajar no noitebus.

Lisa riu levemente e Thiago apenas encarou o amigo.

-Da próxima vez que eu fugir de casa vou lembrar de pegar outro transporte... Porque eu não pensei em pó de flú?

-Normal, Sirius.

Eles riram, no que Sirius lançou um olhar significativo para a Lisa, no que ela devolveu, Thiago, percebendo que ficara de fora, sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-É minha impressão ou estou sobrando por aqui?

Sirius olhou para frente, no que Lisa enlaçou cada um pela cintura.

-Por enquanto não... – ela sorriu encarando Thiago.

-Mas deveria... – completou Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

-Lembre-se Almofadinhas, ela é a única garota da casa, terá que dividir ela um pouquinho...

-Lamento Thiago... prometi para a Lily que devolveria você inteiro para ela.  
Todos riram.


	32. A Carta

**Cap. 32 – A Carta**

Thiago observava o céu recostado nas grades da varanda, quando ouve a porta do quarto bater fortemente e olha para trás rapidamente.

-Não ria... – resmungou Sirius, no que Thiago, contrariando o pedido dele, começou a gargalhar. – Grande amigo... – ele desabou na cama do amigo com o rosto emburrado.

-Você está a versão... a versão masculina da Narcisa! – Thiago voltou a gargalhar no que Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Acho que a Lisa achou uma das nossas tinturas pela casa...

-O que exatamente você tentou fazer? – disse o maroto recuperado, se sentando ao lado dele.

Sirius ergueu o corpo pelos cotovelos e sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-Fazer uma visita para ela... da passagem que tem do meu quarto para o dela... Só que, infelizmente, ela deduziu que eu iria fazer isso, e por fim... colocou isso no meio da passagem... e agora, estou loiro. – ele tornou a revirar os olhos. – E agora ela colocou a penteadeira na frente, barrando a passagem.

-Claro, você queria me espiar trocando de roupa, não é? – Lisa cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Thiago olhou para Sirius e este sorriu marotamente.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo... – Pontas murmurou balançando a cabeça.

-E você mais ainda por ter colocado nossos quartos juntos! – disse ela irritada, no que Thiago sorriu.

-A idéia foi do Sirius... Sou inocente nessa história.

-Você é tão inocente quanto eu amo Lúcio Malfoy, Thiago Potter!

-Ora, ora... temos uma declaração aqui... – Thiago sorriu marotamente e completou. – Ah, agora sei porque Sirius resolveu ficar loiro.

Thiago e Lisa se entreolharam e gargalharam, no que Sirius fechou a cara mais ainda.

-Nossa, vocês são meus amigos, imagina se fossem inimigos.

-Nem queira saber o que eu iria fazer com você Sirius Black... – ela sorriu marotamente e cruzou os braços.

-Bem... – ele se levantou num gesto gracioso e a encarou com uma expressão marota. – Já então que não somos inimigos... – ele se aproximou dela aos poucos no que ela apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. – ... tenho ótimas idéias de coisas que podemos fazer juntos.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou amavelmente.

-Merlim... poupe-me dessa cena desagradável... Lisa e Sirius se beijando... – ele revirou os olhos. – E... – Thiago sorriu marotamente. – Se não se importam... o quarto ainda é meu...

Sirius se separou de Lisa e revirou os olhos, enquanto a mesma prendia o riso.

-Você realmente não colabora com seu melhor amigo não é?

-Bem... se a Lisa convencesse a Lily a vir para aqui... ou quem sabe me desse o endereço da ruiva... – disse ele inocentemente.

-E pense bem Sirius... você assim, loiro, eu vou acabar ficando apaixonada por Lucio Malfoy, já que você está extremamente parecido com ele.

Eles tornaram a rir, no que Sirius fechou a cara novamente.

-Acho que ainda vou me arrepender de ter vindo para aqui... Se sendo só ele, o Pontas já pegava no meu pé... Imagine agora que ele ganhou uma aliada! – ele revirou os olhos.

-Ah, não se preocupe Sirius... você ainda volta a Hogwarts com vida. – completou Thiago rindo.

Lisa o puxou por um braço, enquanto pegava Thiago pelo outro.

-Hey.. por acaso estamos em um triângulo amoroso e não sei? – disse Sirius risonho.

-Não... como eu disse... prometi para a Lily que iria cuidar do Thiago... e para isso, terei de ficar de olho nele.

-E quanto a mim? – disse Sirius fingindo indignação. – Não quero dividir a minha garota com outro... ainda mais sendo meu amigo!

-Bem, em primeiro lugar... eu NÃO sou sua garota...

-Ainda e porque não quer... – ele a interrompeu.

-Em segundo lugar... promessa é dívida.

-Mas e eu?

-Bem... Você é um caso à parte.

O maroto revirou os olhos enquanto Thiago prendia o riso.

-E para onde vamos afinal? – Thiago perguntou.

-Bem... eu sei que o dono da casa é você... mas, se não se importa... eu estou com fome e quero comer... você sabia que é falta de educação deixar uma hospede tão importante quanto eu com fome?

Thiago revirou os olhos, enquanto Sirius ria.

-Merlim, Sirius versão feminina é demais para mim...

Lisa riu fracamente.

-Ah, essa garota nasceu para mim... – disse ele marotamente.

-Não Sirius... é que sua imbecilidade é contagiosa mesmo...

Foi a vez de Thiago rir.

-Vejo que o cinismo também... – ele disse no que todos riram.

* * *

Lílian estava em casa, era mais um dia de tédio das férias de verão e sua _adorada_ irmã implicara pela quinta vez com Athena.

-Só podia ser a aberração para ter um bicho tão asqueroso como esse. – falava ela.

A coruja marrom com pintas brancas a fuzilou com o olhar e beliscou com raiva as grades da gaiola.

-Querida irmã... é melhor não implicar com a Athena, porque sem querer eu posso soltá-la, afinal a coitadinha anda presa, precisa esticar as asas e como eu ando esquecida, posso largar ela no seu quarto e permitir que ela haja com total liberdade... principalmente nos presentinhos que recebeu daquilo que chama de namorado.

Petúnia fez uma cara feia para Lílian e se retirou.

-Onde eu estava...Ah, na carta do Potter( ou que era pra ser)... Que mais parece um livro.

**_Potter_**

**_  
Sua ' amável' carta chegou em minhas mãos e aposto que a Lisa deu permissão para você faze-la...coisa que eu não queria.  
E pela MILIONÉSIMA vez...Eu não sou sua ruivinha, muito menos sua amada Lily.  
Minhas férias vão ótimas, obrigada._**

Ela parou pensativa e tornou a ler a carta "dele."

**N/A: Faremos o seguinte... na carta vai ser Negrito Sirius, Sublinhado Tiago e Itálico Lisa...**

"Minha ruivinha  
Como estão suas férias? Espero que estejam boas, porque a minha não é das melhores, pois estou longe de você, não vejo a hora de te ver novament  
**Ah que romântico! Estou longe de você...Não vejo a hora de te ver novamente...  
**_Deixe ele continuar Black  
_Minha amada Lily, pra matar as saudades, porque você não passa o resto das férias aqui em casa?O Remo e a Ana também vão vir... Como já percebeu...A Lisa e o Sirius também estão  
**(Sirius, com cara indignada) Claro né Pontas, ela não deve ser tão burra assim pra não perceber isso, afinal deixamos nosso recado lá em cima.  
**Só está faltando você( e o Pedro, mais ele está na Rússia com os pais). Como deu para perceber, o clima aqui vai ficar meio 'meloso'( o Sirius não para de dar em cima da Lisa)... porque você não vem para me fazer companhia...podemos terminar o que começamos aquele dia, Anne.A 

N/A: Cap 26 - A Festa.

**Terminar o que começamos aquele dia? Esta saidinha, hein Evans?E o que quer dizer Anne?  
**O Sirius tomou a carta da minha mão ( novamente). Continuando...  
Aguar  
**E o clima não esta tão meloso, ele é que esta muito chato, por não fazer nada melhor... Anne?  
**Eu não estou chato você é que esta chato Sirius.  
_Eu é que o diga.  
_**Não estou chato não Lisa, você é que é resistente demais... Anne?  
**_Claro se você é um galinh  
_Eu não tenho certeza mais a carta É MINHA.Finalizando...  
Aguardo sua resposta...E se não responder eu insisto ( você sabe como eu sou) 

Beijos no corpo  
Thiago Potter

P.s.: Te amo. Quer sair comigo? Nas férias, em Hogwarts...A vida tod  
**  
Mais que romântico, a vida toda! Posso te agarrar a vida toda Lisa? ( sorriso maroto)  
**_Ainda diz que não é galinha.  
_**Não sou não.  
**_Então é um cachorro.  
_**Ah...Isso eu não neg  
**Agora chega.( O dono da carta, se você não esta percebendo)  
Continuando...  
Essa é a sua coruja? Linda igual a dona...  
Agora eu vou mandar essa carta logo( tive que me trancar no quarto para não tomarem novamente, e a essa altura eles já devem estar vindo pela passagem que tem no 1º andar).  
P.s.2: Apollo ( minha coruja) adorou sua ...(coruja, não sei qual o nome), formam um belo casal assim como os dono  
**Continuando...Ah isso eu não nego, quer ser a minha dona Lisa?  
**_Não Sirius, não quero suas pulgas para mim.  
_**Eu sei que você me ama Lisa pra quê esconder isso?  
**_( Lisa, revira os olh  
_Oh que romântico, estou até chorando de emoção...mais agora chega!  
**Ele nunca leva nada na brincadeira  
**Será que eu posso terminar essa carta?  
**Não estamos empatando, só queremos deixar nossos recados.  
**( Thiago, totalmente irritado!) Se você quer TANTO escrever uma carta... por que não vai e escreve uma própria? Sem ficar ME ATAZANANDO? Cartas são algo pessoal... que eu saiba... DÁ O FORA SIRIUS!  
**( Cara de cachorro molhado ) Ele só reclama comigo... a Lisa também está fazendo isso! E é muito mais divertido escrever tentando impedir você de tomar a carta do que trancafiado no quarto... Evans, você precisa ver a cara do Pontas quando a gente faz isso... Ele ficar pulando que nem um doido atrás da gente... ( sorriso maroto )  
**_Ah, Lily, ele fica tão bonitinho quando esta irritado  
_**Eu não estou irritado... mas sou lindo de qualquer maneira, afinal, sou perfeito!  
**_Eu falei do Thiago, Black  
_**Agora fiquei com ciúmes  
**(Thiago, realmente irritado) Posso terminar de escrever a MINHA CARTA?  
**Ai, o "Thiaguito" ficou nervoso.  
**ODEIO QUANDO ME CHAMA DE THIAGUITO  
**Mas é tão bonitinho...  
**M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O, MAS AGORA ACABOU.  
**Acabou nada... eu quero saber o que é Anne?  
**(Thiago, ainda irritado) É entre mim e Lily, Siriu  
**Não esclareceu nada ( E nem invente de mandar outra carta para ela, eu quero os nossos recados...)  
**É só um apelido dos muitos que Eu inventei para a Lil  
**Ta já sei...Voltando ao assunto...Pensou melhor e aceitou minha proposta Lisa?  
**_Qual Black?  
_**De ser minha don  
**( TIAGO NO AUGE DA FÚRIA) AGORA PASSOU DOS LIMITES, SERÁ QUE EU POSSO ESCREVER ESSA CARTA EM PAZ!  
**Não antes de eu saber a respost  
**Oi Lily, voltei (agora termino de escrever, conseguir me trancar num quarto que não tem passagens(O único da casa,) eu acho que o astral do quarto combina com você...quando vier para cá certamente ficará nesse)...  
P.s. final:Te Amo, Quer namorar comigo? 

Ela revirou os olhos. " Não sei porque eu perco meu tempo respondendo essa carta...É falta do que fazer mesmo."

**_Potter_**

**_Sua ' amável' carta chegou em minhas mãos e aposto que a Lisa deu permissão para você faze-la...coisa que eu não queria, também não adivinhei que ela podia estar na sua casa.  
E pela MILIONÉSIMA vez... Eu não sou sua ruivinha, muito menos sua amada Lily.  
Minhas férias vão ótimas, obrigada.  
Obrigado pelo convite Potter, mais eu prefiro ficar aqui em casa. Se está tão sozinho porque não convida a Sandra ou a "Adry"? Elas adorariam te deixar com coisas para fazer... O que começamos aquele dia já foi terminado, D'Artagnan ( até mesmo porque foi longe demais). Já que minha coruja gostou da sua, a teoria de que os animais de estimação são iguais aos donos tem uma exceção. A carta esta respondida e minha decisão não vai mudar, não adianta insistir.  
Lily  
_****_  
Diga ao Sirius que ele é galinha mesmo, e que a Lisa está certa em ser resistente. ( E Lisa, se ele fica tão bonitinho irritado, pode ficar com ele para você... eu não me importo).  
P.s.:Eu não digo o mesmo. Quer mesmo a resposta( para as duas perguntas)...Você tem cinco opções:  
a)Não.  
b)Nunca.  
c)Jamais.  
d)Nem sonhando.  
e) Todas as alternativas anteriores...  
Resumindo... NÃO._**

-Porque será que ela insiste em dizer que não gosta de mim? Eu nunca desisto Lílian Evans. – ele olhou para a coruja da garota e sorriu marotamente.

* * *

-Eu devia ter aceitado logo de uma vez... – murmurou ao ver sua coruja (seguida de outra toda preta por perto), quando olhou para o céu pela varanda do seu quarto. – Ele não desiste assim tão fácil.E entre o Potter e a idiota da minha irmã, sou mais o Potter. Ainda mais agora que ela arranjou essa bola andante que chama de namorado e inventou essa bendita história de eu ser uma delinqüente irrecuperável.

As duas corujas pousaram em cima da escrivaninha, ela começou a acariciar Athena ( que recebia olhares cobiçosos de Apolo) quando...

-Então essa é sua casa? – falou uma voz conhecida.

Ela tentou gritar, mas não saiu som algum. Não podia ser ele, só podia estar ficando maluca.

-Te assustei? – de repente aquele rosto conhecido apareceu do nada e estava desmontando de uma vassoura.

-Potter, o que é que você está fazendo aqui? – ela disse entre dentes.

-Como é mesmo aquele ditado...Ah...Se _Josué _não vai a Montanha, a montanha vai a _Josué._

Ela riu.

-É Maomé, Potter.

-Que seja...Eu não entendo...por que você insiste em não querer ir lá para casa? Meus pais adorariam te conhecer, e _eu _adoraria que você fosse. A Lisa, a Ana e o Remo vão estar lá... porque isso tudo hein? Não vamos ficar sozinho na casa, se é que está pensando! – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

-Mas eu não vou. – falou decidida. – E o que é que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

-Eu estava em casa sem fazer nada... e o que é que eu vejo? Sua coruja trazendo sua resposta...quando eu terminei de ler sua carta tive a brilhante idéia... " Se não estou fazendo nada, porque não fazer nada ao lado da Lílian?'

-Ficou maluco? Se alguém visse você?

-Eu voei alto, tenho certeza de que ninguém me viu.

-_E se meus pais verem você?_

-Diga que eu cheguei para fazer...Hey, quer dizer que você está sozinha?

-Estou. Por quê?

-_Nada._ – ele sorriu marotamente, mas seu sorriso se desfez rapidamente ao ouvir o som de um carro estacionando.

-Eles chegaram. – disse Lílian desesperada. – O que é que eles vão pensar de mim?

-Nada de mais, apenas diga que eu cheguei para visitá-la.

-Não mesmo. Não me agrada a idéia dos meus pais me verem sozinha com você em casa... Vão pensar que você é meu namorado, algo que, com certeza, está fora de cogitação. –disse ela pegando a capa que ele largou em cima da cama e cobrindo-o – Fique aqui e não diga nada.

-Lílian querida, chegamos.

-Já vou mãe. –disse ela abrindo a porta e se virando para Thiago( ou onde achava que ele estava) – E quieto... um pio e você vai se arrepender de ter nascido Potter!

A porta bateu fortemente e Thiago retirou a capa, sorrindo marotamente e olhando a varanda.

* * *

-Cadê a sua irmã?

-Saiu com o namorado. – disse ajudando a mãe a levar as compras para a cozinha.

-E deixou você sozinha?

-Melhor do que ter ido junto.

Nessa hora a campainha toca.

-Pois não? – um homem alto, corpulento, com cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos atendeu.

-Boa tarde, meu nome é Thiago Potter, sou amigo da Lílian ...ela está?

-Está sim...sou Bryan Evans, pai da Lily, prazer.- disse apertando a mão do garoto, apesar de o olhar estranhamente. – Não seria um namorado... seria?

-Não, claro que não. – disse ele em tom falsamente sério... " Não pela parte dela..." completou em pensamento.

- Sei... – ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – Ela está na cozinha... Um minuto que eu vou chama-la... fique a vontade.

Thiago, sendo muito "tímido", começou a dar uma olhada na sala... Um porta-casaco fazia-se presente logo ao lado da porta... e, mais ao lado, a escada que dava para o andar de cima.

Na parede que ficava ao lado da porta, onde uma grande estante, com livros e alguns objetos trouxas que ele não soube identificar, se fazia presente.

Duas poltronas e um sofá vermelhos e de aparência confortável, além de uma mesa de centro... ficavam no campo de aquecimento de uma bela lareira. A lareira, por si, haviam vários retratos em cima, que ele rapidamente, não agüentando sua curiosidade, foi espia-los.

Havia uma foto de uma garotinha ruiva dos olhos verdes com seus exatos oito anos sentada em um balanço e um sorriso radiante... mas, para a supresa do maroto, a mesma estava parada.

Ele olhou para as outras ( sendo que achou graça num garoto gordo, sem pescoço abraçado de uma mulher com cara de cavalo) e as mesmas estavam do mesmo modo. O maroto olhou significativamente para a direção em que o pai dela fora e franziu o cenho, voltando a olhar para o retrato. Deu milhões de cutuques no vidro do retrato de Lílian, mas ela não se moveu.

-Olá... Thiago. – disse a ruiva num tom falsamente doce, no que o maroto tomou um susto e empurrou o retrato, deixando-o cair no chão sem querer.

-Er... Oi, Lílian. Tudo bem? –ele sorriu amarelo, e viu o olhar do Sr Evans nele. – Quanto ao retrato, mil perdões... eu não conti minha curiosidade... mas, tem um problema neles não? As fotos são tão... paradas!

O Sr Evans e a Sra Evans se entreolharam e deles olharam para Thiago, como se o mesmo tivesse dito algo absurdo... Thiago os olhava com o mesmo olhar, achando que era um absurdo as fotos não se moverem... tão sem graça!

Lílian olhou de Thiago para os pais e deles para Thiago. A ruiva revirou os olhos e pegou o porta retrato, com o vidro partido no meio.

-Sinceramente Potter, você devia ter feito Estudo dos Trouxas.

-Er... as fotos trouxas não.. se movem? – disse ele entendendo o caso e começou a rir. – Ah, ta, esta explicado.

-E como vocês fazem a fotos se moverem? – perguntou a Sra Evans curiosa. Thiago encarou a Sra Evans...Lílian certamente era uma versão da mãe mais jovem, eram idênticas, possuíam aqueles mesmos olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos que ele tanto amava.

-Bem... – o maroto passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Basta coloca-las na poção certa e pronto... mas eu digo... é totalmente estranho fotos paradas. – ele sorriu no que a mãe da ruiva sorriu de volta.

Ela pegou o maroto pelo braço e chegou próximo da mãe, sobre o olhar reprovador do Sr Evans...

-Essa aqui é minha mãe, Rose Evans. Mãe esse aqui é Thiago Potter, esta na mesma casa e ano que eu em Hogwarts.

-Prazer. – disse ele beijando a mão da mãe dela.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Que gentil. – disse Rose sorrindo. – Vamos nos sentar... E Bryan, ele é so um amigo da Lily... – ela completou segurando a mão do marido, que corou fortemente.

-Rose!

-Não se preocupe... posso te chamar de Thiago não?

Ele sorriu, olhando para Lílian de soslaio. A ruiva estava corada.

-Claro!

-Não se preocupe, Thiago... ele é assim com todos os garotos que chegam a menos de trinta metros da Lílian.

-Tudo bem... – disse ele num tom normal.

Lílian se sentou no sofá ao lado de Thiago, enquanto os pais sentaram nas poltronas.

-Como foi que você chegou aqui? – perguntou Bryan curioso, não mais parecendo o pai com o olhar inquisidor de outrora. – Eu não vi nenhum carro ali na frente?

Thiago sorriu marotamente.

-Tive meus meios...Um momento que eu vou mostrar. – saiu da casa e voltou alguns minutos depois parecendo que estava 'segurando' uma coisa – Isso aqui, é uma capa de Invisibilidade e aqui uma vassoura de Quadribol.

-Capa de Invisibilidade?

-A capa de Invisibilidade, deixa quem a usar invisível. Dessa maneira. – e vestiu a capa.

Os pais de Lílian soltaram sons de admiração, Lílian revirou os olhos novamente... "Ele não é exibido somente na escola, e sim em qualquer lugar."

E Thiago continuou contando várias coisas sobre a Comunidade Bruxa, muitas das quais Lílian nem tinha idéia que existia... E já que o mesmo, começou a perguntar o que eram aquelas coisas esquisitas na estante... Lílian e os Evans passaram a explicar sobre a Comunidade Trouxa também.

Quando Petúnia chegou em casa e viu o maroto ao lado de Lílian e metade de uma vassoura ao seu lado, impediu um gritinho. "Além de ser uma aberração, tem que trazer _outra_ para casa!".

Ela olhou o garoto de cima a baixo...a aparência de Thiago não era a que ela chamava de uma pessoa culta... Os cabelos espetados, parecendo que não via um pente fazia meses, uma roupa básica: camisa branca, calça jeans e tênis.

Thiago olhou discretamente para a porta da casa, enquanto fingia ouvir o relato da Sra Evans, falando sobre os eletrodomésticos... Depois daquela noite esquisita em que tivera o primeiro sonho, ele meio que sentia quando alguém estava perto ou então o observava... Num sorriso maroto ele reparou que os olhos de Petúnia pararam nos seus cabelos e viu que ela não estava gostando muito do jeito que estava 'arrumados', então sem querer passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando-os num estado pior. A cara que a garota fazia era de quem tinha comido alguma coisa estragada...ele segurou o riso. Adorava pirraçar quem implicava com ele.

-E tem os... – a Sra Evans rapidamente para de falar quando vê a filha na porta.

Um silêncio mais do que contragedor cerca a todos e o Sr Evans pigarreia levemente, mas não fala nada.

-Essa é a minha_ querida_ irmã Petúnia – sussurrou para o garoto - Faça qualquer coisa, mas não dirija a palavra a ela.

-Porquê? – perguntou o garoto.

-Ela odeia bruxos.

-Seu namorado, _querida irmã?_ – ela rapidamente cuspiu as palavras, ao reparar que todos olhavam para ela.

-Só um amigo.

A irmã passou rapidamente sem dizer uma única palavra e depois subiu as escadas correndo.

Os pais da Lílian se entreolharam envergonhados, e Thiago sorriu.

"Bem, nem toda a família é perfeita". Pensou.

-Eu acho que já chegou a minha hora. – falou o garoto.

- É... desculpa a Petúnia... podemos dizer que ela não gosta muito de bruxos. – disse Rose um pouco rouca.

Thiago deu de ombros enquanto pegava a vassoura e a capa de Invisibilidade.

-Bem, não se preocupem... não me senti ofendido... – ele sorriu sincero. – Mas, acho que fiquei tempo demais não?

-Porque não fica para jantar?

-Se não for incômodo... – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios no que Lílian prendeu uma careta.

-Imagina. Lily porque você não aproveita e dá uma volta com ele enquanto eu preparo o jantar?

Ele sorriu. " Ela não vai poder negar" pensou.

A ruiva olhou da mãe para Thiago, de Thiago para o pai e do pai para a mãe novamente, como se buscasse apoiou.

-Esta bem, vamos. – disse ela rapidamente ao encarar a mãe.

Tiago sorriu marotamente enquanto a ruiva fechava a porta de entrada da casa.

-O que você tem na cabeça? Eu não disse que era para você ficar lá em cima? – disse ela com os dentes cerrados.

-Ah, Lily, você temia que seus pais gostassem de mim, não é? Mas sinto... eu sou carismático demais para não se deixar agradar... é claro que sua irmã é um caso à parte.

-Se depender de minha mãe, você sairia com uma aliança de noivado... – ela revirou os olhos.

-Bem, quem sabe isso não aconteça? – ele sorriu marotamente.

-E era ela que faria o pedido! – ela bufou de raiva e começou a andar.

-Adorei sua família... – disse ele alcançando-a – _Mas amei a sua irmã._ – completou ironicamente. – Acho que... – ele a segurou pelos ombros com uma das mãos e a outra estendeu-a com a palma para cima.– ... no momento que a vi passando com aquela cara de cavalo, um olhar sedutor e um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto. – ele cerrou os olhos levemente e aproximou a mão estendida para perto de si. – ... Senti que fui flechado pelo amor...

Ele colocou a mão no coração e fez uma cara tão cômica que Lílian não agüentou mais prender o riso e gargalhou.

-Nossa, sinto dizer, mas ela esta quase noiva... sua paixão nunca será correspondida. – disse ela risonha.

-Nossa, um milagre aconteceu... fiz Lílian Evans rir?

-Bem, fazendo essa cara mais idiota que o normal, acho que até a Petúnia riria.

-Que mal me pergunte... quem é o namorado da minha _amada?_Não seria aquele barril...

Lílian tornou a rir.

-Nada escapa de teus olhos não é, Potter?

-Não é à toa que eu uso óculos.

-Achei que era para parecer mais inteligente...

-Poxa, assim ofende.

Ela riu, no que ele a acompanhou.

-Lílian, não entendo porque que a gente briga tanto.

-Não entende?

-Não. Desde quando eu te conheço, o único dia que você não gritou comigo foi hoje... Apesar de fazer comentários desagradáveis sobre mim.

-Porque hoje você se comportou direitinho. – disse rindo.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha.

-E desde quando eu não me comporto direito?

-Sempre.

-Sempre? – ele parou.

-Claro, você vive me beijando e me chamando para sair. – ela parou e se virou para olhar para ele.

-E você prefere qual comportamento? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Mas ele nunca chegou a saber, pois naquele momento um grito ecoou pela praça em que estavam, estava deserta, a não ser por um homem encapuzado, com os olhos vermelhos e fenda no lugar do nariz, rodeados por três mascarados.

Lílian se virou e Thiago colocou a mão na boca da garota para que ela não gritasse.

-Shi, não podemos ser ouvidos... – eles se esconderam atrás das árvores.

-Quem você acha que é?

-Voldemort...

-Hã? – disse ela sem entender nada.

-Shi... não é hora para explicações, ok? Só não sabia que ele já estava começando a agir tão rápido. – disse ele sério, o olhar brilhando de raiva.

-Thiago eu estou com medo, eles estão matando uma pessoa. –disse ela abraçando o garoto, os gritos de dor eram ouvidos nitidamente, estavam torturando a pessoa.

Thiago puxou a varinha do bolso, enquanto beijava a testa da ruiva ternamente.

-Não chora, não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

-Mas... – ela se separa dele levemente e o encara com os olhos marejados.

-Olha, não podemos ficar aqui, é muito perigoso, eu quero que se acalme. Trouxe sua varinha?

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, sentiu o coração dele bater tão acelerado como o dela. Thiago também estava assustado, mas não demonstrava isso, sua voz soava meio trêmula, porém calma.

-Se prepare para correr, com a varinha em punho...você vai na frente. Vou tentar distraí-los. Se acontecer alguma coisa comigo não olhe para trás, vá buscar ajuda.

-Não, eu não vou te deixar aqui, vamos juntos.

-Lily, não discuta.

-Eu não vou. – ela agarrou ainda mais o garoto.

-Lily, pelo Amor de Merlim, isso não é uma brincadeira! – disse ele sussurando nervoso.

-Sei muito bem disso Potter, mas eu não quero deixar você aqui à mercê deles...

-Certo então vamos juntos...Agora.

Começaram a correr, mas infelizmente seus vultos foram vistos.

-Ora, ora. – disse uma voz fria que acabara de aparatar na frente dos garotos, juntamente com outros dois vultos ( o terceiro ficou com a vítima) – O que temos aqui? Se não é o herdeiro dos Potter e sua namorada...

-Voldemort – disse Thiago com raiva.

Os comensais riram. E Voldemort estreitou os olhos quando viu uma pequena aura dourada contornando o corpo do garoto.

-Vejo que é muito corajoso garoto, a ponto de dizer meu nome...assim com tanta vontade, ou então tolo demais...

-Fique longe da gente! – falou com a varinha em punho, tomando a frente de Lílian – Estupefaça! – disse rapidamente, mas Voldemort desviou e o golpe atingiu um dos comensais.

-Atitude tola rapaz. Crucio.

A dor que invadira o corpo de Thiago foi tanta que ele caiu de joelhos e por fim no chão, ele sentia seu corpo rasgar-se internamente.

-Li...ly...fu...ja...

-Thiago – a garota se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo de garoto e começou a chorar.

-HAHAHAHA, que comovente, mas não se preocupe ela terá o mesmo fim.

-Estupefaça.

-Estupefaça.

-Impedimenta.

Gritaram três vozes ao mesmo tempo. Lílian sabia que o Estupefaça foi dela e o desespero foi tanto que atingiu o Comensal ao invés de Voldemort. Mas de quem era os outros dois?

Olhou para o chão Thiago tinha parado de se contorcer.

-Não sabia que você atacava crianças inocentes Tom. – disse Dumbledore. – Moody levem os dois para a casa dela. Agora. –sua voz soava com raiva.

-Deu pra proteger seus alunos agora, Dumbledore? – falou Voldemort levantando irritado.

-Crucio.

-Protego.

-Vamos garota. – rosnou Moody, carregando Thiago.

* * *

- Deixe-o lá em cima. – falou ela escancarando a porta.

-Filha – disse os pais desesperados, ao ver a filha toda suja e muito pálida. – O que foi que aconteceu?

-Eu estou bem mãe, é só o que importa, agora temos que cuidar do Thiago. É melhor trazer compressas, ele está ardendo em febre.

Moody o deitou na cama da garota, ela rapidamente tirou seus óculos e o cobriu.

-Meu trabalho esta feito, então eu vou voltar. – falou Moody.

Quando a mãe trouxe as compressas ela começou a passar pela testa dele, sempre repetindo para si mesma.

-Você vai ficar bom, eu sei que vai.

-Deixa filha, eu cuido dele. – disse a mãe chegando perto.

-Não mãe, eu quero fazer isso.

* * *

-Como estão os garotos? – disse Dumbledore chegando, estava com o rosto um pouco ferido.

-A Lily está bem, e está lá em cima cuidando do garoto. – falou Rose.

-Vou subir.

-E...

-Todas as dúvidas serão esclarecidas Sr e Sra Evans, tudo a seu devido tempo. – disse ele encarando-os com aqueles olhos azuis através dos oclinhos de meia-lua.

-Sta Evans, como está?

Ela se virou.

-Estou bem, mais o Thiago esta com febre e delirando. – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Prof. ele vai ficar bem? O Sr está bem ?Conseguiram pegá-lo? E aqueles...

-Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez. O Sr. Potter vai ficar melhor, ele não ficou exposto Maldição Cruciatus a ponto de afeta-lo completamente...A febre e o delírio são perfeitamente normais e com os cuidados da Sta garanto que amanhã mesmo ele ficará bem melhor. E ele deverá dormir aqui esta noite.

Lílian ficou vermelha.

-Quanto a mim, nada grave...como vê, só alguns arranhões.

-E ao Vol...

-Ele escapou...Agora se me dá licença, posso pegar uma dessas corujas emprestadas? – perguntou, apesar de saber perfeitamente que a preta era de Thiago.

-Claro Professor.

As duas corujas estavam cochilando uma do lado da outra, Dumbledore, após escrever o bilhete, acariciou a coruja preta de leve e sussurrou baixinho.  
-Quero que você leve isto pro Alan, está bem?

A coruja deu um pio baixinho, abriu as asas e levantou vôo.

-E prof. Dumbledore?

-Sim.

-Quem era a pessoa que eles estavam torturando?

O rosto de Dumbledore ficou levemente abatido.

-Você não o conhece, mas conhece alguém que tem parentesco.

-Quem?

-Um grande amigo, um auror, o Sr. Robert Filbet, pai da Sta Filbet.

Grossas lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Lílian.

-Ele... morreu?

-Não, mais está em um estado que os não-bruxos chamam de coma.

-Coitada da Alice.

-Bom Sta Evans, vou descer. Tenho assuntos a tratar com seus pais.


	33. Mansão dos Potter

**Cap. 33 – A Mansão Potter**

Lílian olhou para relógio com um suspiro. Duas horas da manhã e Thiago ainda não havia obtido uma única melhora... Ela o encobriu melhor e tornou a passar o pano na testa dele.  
-Será que você vai ficar mesmo bem?

A ruiva lançou um olhar preocupado para o rosto um pouco pálido do maroto e soltou um longo suspiro. Thiago balbuciava coisas sem sentido, no que a ruiva constantemente o acalmava numa voz doce.

O maroto começou a mover a cabeça rapidamente para o lado e para o outro e as pálpebras tremiam levemente... Lílian lançou um olhar assustado para Thiago e começou a sacudi-lo levemente.

-Potter?

O maroto começou a balbuciar de um modo esquisito, como se chamasse por alguém, e começava a mover as pernas e os braços lentamente, como se quisesse sair do lugar, se mover, mas sem contudo conseguir. Lílian começou a ficar preocupada, imaginando qual seria a sua reação se o maroto morresse por causa disso.

-Thiago... isso é só um sonho... um pesadelo... respire fundo e abra os olhos, você só precisa abrir os olhos. – falou ela docemente ao pé do ouvido dele.

Segundos depois Thiago se senta na cama bruscamente,e enquanto arregalava os olhos assustado. Ele puxa uma boa quantidade de ar para os pulmões e depois fecha os olhos lentamente. Lílian percebeu que as pálpebras dele ainda tremiam e um suor frio descia em sua face.

Ela rapidamente passa o pano pelo rosto dele num gesto dócil, no que Thiago pula de susto e a encara.

-Lily? – a ruiva percebe que os olhos dele ainda estavam febris.

Ela apenas assente com um sorriso.

-Mas...

-É melhor você se deitar... e dormir um pouco.

Thiago ficou um pouco mais pálido e a encarou num olhar assustado.

-E-eu... não quero mais dormir. – disse ele com a voz rouca.

-Mas você precisa... – ela falou rapidamente. – É necessário que você reponha as forças.  
Os olhos de Thiago tornou a exibir um medo profundo, no que Lílian sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

-Thiago...

-Não, Lily... pelo Amor de Merlim. – ele suplicou. – Eu não quero.

-Aquilo só foi um pesadelo, nada mais.

Thiago soltou um longo suspiro, no que Lílian viu que ele havia se arrepiado... ela não soube dizer se foi da febre ou outra coisa. O maroto sabia perfeitamente que a morte de Lily NÃO era um pesadelo. Ele fechou os olhos e sente alguém sentar do seu lado e colocar a mão no seu ombro.

-Qualquer coisa que acontecer... eu vou estar aqui ao seu lado. – disse ela baixinho.  
Ela recostou-se na cabeceira da cama rapidamente.

-Vem, deita aqui. – ela falou no mesmo tom, no que Thiago obedeceu e ela o aconchegou em seus braços.

Ela começou a acariciar os cabelos dele, no que o maroto fechou os olhos lentamente.  
-Vai ficar tudo bem... – ela disse num sussurro, no que Thiago rapidamente dormiu.

* * *

Já passava das nove da manhã quando Thiago acordou, abriu os olhos lentamente, sentiu aquele calor que emanava daquele corpo junto ao seu. Num gesto cauteloso, ele tirou a mão da ruiva de cima do seu ombro e a colocou no colo da ruiva enquanto se sentava na cama.  
Ele sorriu fracamente e colocou a garota numa posição mais confortável.

-Obrigado... – ele passou a mão de leve pelos cabelos dela e se levantou da cama cuidadosamente, para não acorda-la.

Lílian soltou um longo suspiro e abraçou um travesseiro. Thiago pôs os óculos e andando silenciosamente, se dirigiu para a varanda.

Com um longo suspiro ele passou a olhar o movimento da rua, debruçado nas grades da varanda. Ele sentia uma brisa leve sobre o rosto e fechou os olhos lentamente... sentindo uma calma reconfortante, ainda sentia o corpo um pouco dolorido e a cabeça pesada, mas certamente já estava melhor do que antes.

Buscou na mente todos os acontecimentos recentes... e por mais que forçasse a memória, a única coisa que se lembrava era Voldemort lançando o feitiço nele... e a dor cortante da Cruciatus. Fora isso, nada. Mas ele sabia, pela melancolia que sentia, que havia sonhado com alguma coisa novamente, mas não conseguia lembrar de nada...

-THIAGO! – ele olha para trás com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Lílian estava em pé com os braços cruzados e o rosto totalmente corado de raiva.

-Agora eu sou Thiago?

Ela revirou os olhos e ele se recostou nas grades, ficando de frente para ela.

-Potter, o que você acha que teve ontem à noite para se dar ao luxo de tomar essa friagem?

Thiago ergueu uma sobrancelha. O tempo nem estava tão frio assim, afinal, estavam no verão.

-Mas...

A ruiva rapidamente revirou os olhos e o puxou pelo braço, fechando a porta da varanda logo depois.

-Lily...não precisa me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança de dois anos... Eu já me sinto bem melhor! Seria até capaz de jogar uma partida de Quadribol contra a Corvinal nesse exato momento, numa baita tempestade e ainda venceria!

-E provavelmente tornar a ter uma baita febre alta, como teve ontem à noite.

-Lily, febre de feitiço não é igual a febre de doença.

-Mas mesmo assim é arriscado. – ela tornou a puxa-lo e o empurrou para que se sentasse na cama.

-Não me diga que você vai dar uma de Sra Potter e me prender na cama, vai? – disse ele numa careta, no que a ruiva riu.

-Acho que vou te dar uma poção enraizante... logo assim me certifico que você não sairá daí nem tão cedo. – ela falou num tom risonho, desabando na cama, ao lado dele. – Posso saber o que você sonhou para ficar daquela maneira? – disse ela séria.

Os olhos de Thiago rapidamente perderam o brilho quando a ruiva o encarou.

-Eu... não me lembro... mas sei que não foi algo bom. – ele rapidamente abriu um fraco sorriso e acariciou a mão dela amavelmente. – Obrigado por cuidar de mim, Lil.

-Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer... – disse ela corada, no que ele alargou o sorriso. – Afinal, a culpa foi inteiramente m...

-Não, não foi.

-Mas...

Ele olhou sério para a garota.

-Lily... – ele rapidamente segurou a mão dela.

-Mas...

-Não vamos falar sobre isso, ok? - disse ele seriamente, no que ela assentiu.

O silêncio reinou entre eles. Thiago fitava o céu através da porta da varanda num ar distraído e a ruiva fazia o mesmo, só que, ao invés de ser o céu, era a porta do guarda-roupa. Lílian sentiu Tiago acariciar a mão dela que estava entrelaçada a dele com o polegar.

-O que foi que aconteceu...depois que eu desmaiei? – Lily rapidamente se virou para encara-lo. – Não me lembro de quase nada...

Lílian soltou um longo suspiro e Thiago soltou a mão dela. A ruiva se consertou e passou a contar tudo o que acontecera, desde a hora em que ele desmaiou até o que Dumbledore disse.

-Coitada da Alice, dever ser muito duro para ela ver o pai nesse estado.

-Como você soube de Voldemort? – ela tremeu um pouco.

-Bem, meu pai é auror... E o Sirius me contou que na casa dele os parentes estavam tendo uma conversa de um tal bruxo louco que quer acabar com os trouxas... e... e... ah... sangue-ruins. – ele abaixou o tom de voz na última palavra.

O silêncio tornou a reinar entre eles e Lílian ao olhar para o maroto percebeu que ele sorria.

-Potter...?

-Em parte eu agradeço a Voldemort por ter me lançado aquela maldição.

-Ficou maluco? Você quase morreu!

-Sim –disse ele alisando o rosto da garota - mas graças a ele nos tornamos mais próximos... – seus lábios estavam quase se tocando quando...

-_Irmãzinha,_ mamãe esta perguntando se _ele_ está melhor... – disse Petúnia abrindo a porta bruscamente.

Rapidamente os dois se separaram.

-_Está Petúnia._ – falou a ruiva revirando os olhos.

-Então ela disse pra descerem, isto é, se _ele _esta em condições de descer.

-_Eu tenho nome sabia?_ – falou irritado.

-Não me dou o trabalho de saber o nome de aberrações como você.

Para pirraçar a irmã dela mais ainda passou a mão pelos cabelos assanhando-os e novamente ela fez aquela cara de quem estava tendo indigestão.

-_Ante ser aberração do que ter essa cara de cavalo, esse pescoço de girafa, e um namorado que mais parece um elefante( e deve comer como um porco) e precisa ser empurrado para poder passar pela porta da frente._

Lílian prendeu o riso e olhou para Thiago de soslaio. Ele exibia o típico sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Ora seu... – disse Petúnia e logo depois deu meia-volta , saindo do quarto irritada.

-_Bom dia para você também._ – gritou ele em resposta e Lílian riu. – Muito simpática ela, não? – ele se voltou para a ruiva com um sorriso.

-Sinto muito por seu encontro com sua amada ter sido tão frustrante.

Eles se entreolharam e começaram a rir sem parar.

-Acho melhor descermos... – disse a ruiva se levantando, no que o maroto a seguiu.

Eles novamente se calaram, como se perdessem a fala por aqueles minutos. Lílian apesar de ter saído primeiro, seguia atrás do maroto.

Distraído, Thiago desce o último degrau da escada, e por pouco não caíra para trás quando uma mulher alta, de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos-esverdeados o abraçou fortemente.

-Filho, como é que você está? Ele te machucou? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Eu estou bem mãe...

-Seu pai ficou uma fera, como você some assim? Quer nos matar do coração? Se você morresse?

-Estou bem. – disse ele baixinho.

-Não queria nem pensar no que iria ser de minha vida sem você...

-Mãe! – disse ele risonho, no que ela rapidamente o encarou. – Se fosse algo mais grave Prof. Dumbledore teria tomado as providências necessárias, sem falar que nem o St Mungus teria um tratamento melhor do que eu tive aqui.

Lílian corou levemente do meio da escada.

-Ah, essa aqui é a Lílian Evans, minha enfermeira particular e amiga de Hogwarts. Lílian essa aqui é Sarah Potter, minha mãe.

A ruiva desceu lentamente e se postou de frente à mãe de Thiago.

-Muito prazer Sra Potter. – ela estendeu a mão.

-Ah, querida, o prazer é todo meu... – ela rapidamente não só apertou a mão, como abraçou a ruiva, que corou furiosamente. – Obrigada por cuidar do Thiago. – disse ela quando se separaram.

-Não foi nada, Sra Potter.

-Me chame apenas de Sarah. – disse ela sorrindo, e depois olhou para Thiago meio que desconfiada.

Assim como a mãe de Thiago, a mãe da Lily abraçou a filha e depois o maroto, perguntando se os dois estavam melhor.

* * *

Thigo e Lílian se sentaram na mesa um de frente para o outro e começaram a se servir. A Sra Evans e a Sra Potter começaram a conversar como se já fossem velhas amigas... e o assunto principal... filhos.

A Sra Potter começou a falar do quanto Thiago era bagunceiro e muitas vezes teimoso e desobediente... e que o lado maroto dele era um problema... entre outras coisas. O maroto achou a torrada que comia MUITO interessante, enquanto seu rosto corava furiosamente. A Sra Evans por sua vez começou a falar que Lílian, apesar de ser bem arrumada , era muito geniosa e irritada e que, já tivera muitas reclamações sobre ela quando era mais nova e estudava na escola trouxa.

A ruiva engasgou com o suco e encarou Thiago...

-Mães... todas iguais. – disse ele baixinho, no que ambos prenderam o riso.

* * *

Lílian terminou de tomar café e saiu da cozinha. Soltando um longo suspiro ela desaba na poltrona, fechando os olhos lentamente.

A cena de Thiago sendo atingido pela Cruciatus volta a sua mente rapidamente e ela pula de susto quando sente alguém por a mão em seu ombro.

-Ah, Potter... é você. – disse ela ofegante, pondo as mãos no peito.

-Atrapalho?

-Hum... não. – disse ela olhando para o chão.

-Quando eu sai, minha mãe estava perguntando para a sua se deixaria você passar uns dias lá em casa... – ela rapidamente o encarou e percebeu que ele sorria fracamente. – Você iria?

A ruiva assentiu lentamente.

-Verdade? – ele se ajoelha ao lado dela, mal contendo sua felicidade.

-Sim... – ela sorri fracamente e solta um longo suspiro. – Acho melhor vermos o que nossas mães estão fazendo, não?

Thiago assentiu e eles voltaram para a cozinha.

-Não sei se Petúnia vai gostar dessa idéia... Sabe, ela é minha filha mais velha, e ela não gosta muito de magia... posso permirtir que ela durma uns dias na casa do noivo... mas quanto à... – a Sra Evans olha rapidamente para a filha e abre um sorriso.

-O que a Petúnia não vai gostar, mãe?

-Eu estava falando Lílian, que poderíamos fazer alguns feitiços simples de proteção na sua casa... nada demais. – respondeu a Sra Potter.

-Por que isso? – disse ela rapidamente.

-Você não acha mais seguro?

A ruiva suspirou.

-Tem razão.

-Bem... – disse a Sra Potter se levantando rapidamente. – Acho melhor irmos não, Thiago? – ela encarou o filho com um sorriso, no que ele assentiu. – E como eu estava conversando co sua mãe... eu ficaria muito honrada se você passasse uns dias lá em casa... – disse ela se virando para Lílian. – mas, se você não gostar da proposta... eu vou entender.

A ruiva sorriu.

-Eu aceito o convite, Sra... Sarah. Muito obrigada.

Lílian rapidamente subiu para o quarto, no que Thiago, meio que receoso a seguiu. Ele abriu a porta do quarto lentamente e encontrou a ruiva pegando algumas roupas no guarda-roupa.

-Lílian?

A ruiva rapidamente deixou as roupas caírem da sua mão e se virou para o maroto.

-Merlim, mais uma dessas hoje e eu acabo morrendo de susto.

-Desculpe.

Ele rapidamente se recostou no vão da porta e olhou para o chão.

-Hum, gostaria de saber se... você está indo obrigada por puro remorso.

Lílian o encarou numa expressão confusa

-Como?

Thiago ainda olhava para baixo.

-Digo... se está com remorso por causa do que aconteceu comigo.

-Potter, eu...

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e a encarou firmemente.

-Não precisa se sentir obrigada a ir para minha casa só porque eu quase morri.

-Mas...

-Se você... – ele a interrompeu novamente.

-Posso falar? – disse ela irritada, o interrompendo também.

Thiago deu de ombros e pôs as mãos no bolso.

-Eu não estou indo por me sentir obrigada... eu quero ir. – disse ela com um suspiro. – Entendeu?

-Hum, certo.

O silêncio reinou novamente entre eles... Thiago ainda estava recostado no vão da porta e Lílian estava atenta, arrumando suas malas distraída.

A ruiva pôs a mala no chão ofegante. O maroto rapidamente a seguiu para ajuda-la, mas a garota o impediu.

-Você não pode.

-Ah, não. Não venha me tratar como se eu estivesse cinco anos... Eu estou bem.

Lílian revirous os olhos diante da teimosia do maroto e, depois de minutos de discussão, a ruiva desistiu de contestar e deixou o maroto carregar a mala.

-O que você pôs aqui? Chumbo? – disse ele carregando a mala. – Ou está levando o guarda-roupa inteiro aqui dentro?

A ruiva corou, mas sorriu fracamente.

-Bem, você disse que podia fazer tudo sozinho... – disse ela quando estavam no corredor.  
-E consigo mas... está um pouco pesada. – ele disse ofegante.

Eles viajaram via flu ( a Casa dos Evans foi conectada temporariamente) e a ruiva se sentiu levemente enjoada, pois foi a primeira vez que usara esse meio de transporte. Somente Thiago e Lílian seguiram para a mansão dos Potter, pois Sarah seguiu direto para o Ministério da Magia.

Thiago ajudou Lílian a se levantar e, com um sorriso divertido no rosto, percebeu que a ruiva estava um pouco pálida.

-Merlim, não sei como vocês conseguem pegar isso!

-Com o tempo você acostuma. – disse ele quando ela estava ao seu lado.

-Ah, que lindo!

Os dois rapidamente olham para a direção da voz e avistam um Sirius recostado numa das paredes com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-E Thiago Potter consegue trazer Lílian Evans para a casa dele a força... posso saber como conseguira esse feito? – completou ele de desencostando da parede e indo ao encontro dos amigos.

Thiago e Lílian se entreolharam, cientes de que o maroto não sabia de nada devido a pergunta que fizera.

-Segredo, caro Sirius... – disse ele num sorriso maroto e olhou para Lílian de soslaio. – Depois eu te cont... – ele moveu os lábios rapidamente.

-Ah... Thiii!

Thiago sorri quando sente um peso extra na suas costas e a careta que Sirius exibiu automaticamente devido à ação da garota.

-Ah, estava morrendo de saudades! – ele abriu um sorriso maroto quando ela o abraçou fortemente.

-Vocês se viram ONTEM! – disse Sirius com um visível ciúme, no que Lílian encarava o mesmo numa feição divertida.

-Ah, mas mesmo assim senti saudades do meu gatinho...

-E quanto ao cachorrinho aqui, hein? – ele cruzou os braços irritado. – Olha que eu abraço a Lily, seu cervo de uma figa!

A ruiva apenas riu quando viu que Sirius ficava levemente corado.

-Ah, Lily! – disse Lisa rapidamente, abraçando a amiga fortemente. – Que bom que você veio!

-E você se mostrou uma grande traidora, não foi Sta Delacourt? – disse ela erguendo uma sobrancelha quando se separaram.

-Ah, não Lily... só por causa desse abraço? Eu não prometi devolver ele inteiro? Que eu saiba não falta um único pedaço. – a ruiva revirou os olhos, no que Thiago sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e os outros riram.

-Sta Delacourt, eu estava falando de uma certa carta...

-Ah... eu não fiz por querer... a ideia foi toda do Thiago! Ele ME obrigou.

-Ah ta, tenho certeza de que essa frase é inteiramente verdadeira!

A ruiva revirou os olhos, no que os outros dois riram.

-Hey, cadê o Aluado? – disse Thiago levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Ah... – Sirius sorriu maliciosamente. – Bem, podemos dizer que ele esta matando as saudades da Aninha.

-Mente poluída a sua, não Sr Sirius Black? – disse Remo fingindo irritação.

-Ah, Remo... você estava aí? – disse ele rapidamente, no que o outro revirou os olhos e os outros riram.

-Ah, Lily... – foi a vez de Ana abraçar a amiga e logo depois Remo.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e por fim, num gesto_ muito_ discreto, ele separa Aluado de Lílian e a abraça.

-Eu não ia perder para os outros, não é? – ele se justificou quando se separou dela, no que todos riram.- Se você precisar de qualquer coisa é só falar... A casa não é minha, mas é como se fosse...

Thiago revirou os olhos no que a ruiva prendeu o riso.

-Ele adora tomar posse do que é dos outros, não? – disse Lisa arrancando riso de todos.

-Ah, não se preocupe... já estou acostumado. – Thiago enlaçou Lisa pelo pescoço. – Eu bem que posso tomar posse dos dele de vez em quando, não... – ele piscou o olho para a garota, que sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – afinal, somos grandes amigos.

-Tem razão... – ela sorriu no que Remo, Ana e Lílian prenderam o riso quando Sirius cruzou os braços e ficou vermelho.

-Já chega, não?

Thiago para pirraçar a abraçou mais ainda.

-Dá pra parar com esse agarramento? – falou irritado.

-Com ciúmes Sirius? – disse Lisa passando a mão pelo peito de Thiago.

Sirius corou levemente, e os outros se acabaram de rir.

-Thiago Potter!

Lisa rapidamente se separou de Thiago e todos olharam ao mesmo tempo para o corredor ao lado deles.

-Ai, estou ferrado! – Thiago exibiu uma fraca careta ao ver um homem com os cabelos castanhos-escuros, rebeldes ( igual o de Thiago.Diferente do filho,o pai fazia de tudo para penteá-los,mas não conseguia, por fim sentia-se derrotado e desistia),olhos verdes, por trás de um óculos de formato meio redondo.

O Sr Potter rapidamente correu o olhar por todos no meio da sala e parou em Lílian, que corou fortemente.

-Ah, olá! – ele rapidamente se aproximou, ainda observando a ruiva. – Você eu não conheço...Deve ser a Lílian Evans, eu sou Alan Potter, pai desse marmanjo aqui... – disse olhando para Thiago, com um olhar de "Agora passou dos limites" e voltou a sorrir para Lily. – Muito prazer. – abraçou a garota. – Obrigada por ter cuidado de meu filho...Sinta-se em casa.

-Muito obrigado Sr...

-Alan, por favor. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos num sorriso... Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para Thiago de soslaio.

-Muito Obrigada...Alan, o prazer é todo meu.

-Agora...me siga rapazinho, teremos um boa conversa. – dizendo isso tornou a mão pelos cabelos.

Lílian percebeu que essa mania de Thiago era de família... apesar de ter os cabelos e olhos da mãe, Thiago tinha as feições e manias do pai.

Thiago seguiu o pai exibindo uma feição de quem havia sido condenado a cem anos de prisão. Sirius sorriu marotamente e desabou em um dos sofás negros e confortáveis que ocupavam a área de aquecimento da lareira. Rapidamente os outros os seguiram, de um jeito mais_ cuidadoso._

-Preparem os ouvidos... porque aí vem bronca.

A porta se fechou e Thiago engoliu em seco ao ver a feição irritada do pai. Ele se sentou lentamente numa das poltronas e Alan cruzou os braços e ficou de frente para ele.

-Er...

-Muito bonito hein, Sr Thiago Potter!

-Pai, foi que...

-Rodamos a casa INTEIRA, os arredores do povoado e nada...

-Bem... mas aí.

-Sai SEM AVISAR... NOS DEIXA NA MAIOR PREOCUPAÇÃO! – Lílian pula de susto ao ouvir o tom irritado da voz de sr Potter... ela, achou, logo pela feição do homem, que ele era uma pessoa extremamente calma.

-Pai...

-NADA DE PAI...MALDITA HORA QUE EU TE DEI AQUELA CAPA DE INVISIBILIDADE! VOCÊ JÁ PENSOU SE FOSSE VISTO? OS PROBLEMAS QUE IRIA CAUSAR À COMUNIDADE BRUXA?

-Mas eu não fui visto.

-SORTE QUE NÃO, POIS SERIA MUITO PIOR MOCINHO.

-Eu já me arrependi...

-NÃO SE TRATA DE ARREPENDIMENTO, VOCÊS PODIAM SER EXPULSOS DE HOGWARTS POR DESOBEDECER A LEI DO USO DE MAGIA POR MENORES... MAS CONSEGUIMOS CONVENCER O MINISTRO A NÃO FAZER COM QUE COMPARECESSEM A UMA AUDIÊNCIA, E TAMBÉM MEU FILHO, VOCÊ SABE QUE ESTAMOS A BEIRA DE UMA GUERRA E SAI SOZINHO ASSIM, SEM AO MESMO TER PEDIDO PERMISSÃO A MIM OU A SARAH? VIU NO QUE DEU SUA ATITUDE IMATURA?QUASE MORRERAM OS DOIS, VOCÊ E AQUELA GAROTA!

Todos se entreolharam e depois olharam para a Lílian. A ruiva estava com os olhos marejados.

-PAI, EU NÃO IRIA IMAGINAR QUE VOLDEMORT ESTARIA NUM LUGAR PÚBLICO DE UMA COMUNIDADE TROUXA, TORTURANDO UMA PESSOA, QUE DROGA! NÓS QUASE MORREMOS, ENFRENTAMOS ESSE CARA E MAIS DOIS BRUXOS SOZINHOS, E AINDA NEM TEMOS DESSESSEIS ANOS. – Thiago falou com a voz trêmula e depois soltou um longo suspiro.– Você podia pelo menos agradecer pelo fato de seu filho estar vivo. E como auror você devia saber o que estamos sentindo no momento! – completou mais calmo.

-Eu sei filho – disse ele abraçando-o – Por isso mesmo que eu estou assim. Por um momento achei que o tivesse perdido. – ele olhou para o pai e percebeu que estava chorando.

-E você pensou que iria ficar livre das minhas travessuras assim tão cedo? Terá que agüentar as cartas de Hogwarts por mais dois anos. – falou rindo.

O silêncio reinou na sala quando nenhum grito foi ouvido e, passado minutos assim, Sirius foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-Eu... eu ouvi o que eu pensei ter ouvido? Vocês dois...

A ruiva assentiu com um soluço.

-E foi tudo culpa minha... ele quase morreu e foi tudo minha culpa.

-Lily... – as amigas rapidamente a abraçaram no que Siriu e Remo se entreolharam.

-Não sabia que ele já estava começando a agir... dessa maneira. – falou o maroto sério.

-Seria minha culpa, inteiramente minha...

A porta do escritório bate rapidamente e Thiago solta um longo suspiro. Rapidamente Sirius e Remo olham para ele e Thiago exibi uma feição surpresa.

-Thiago, a Lily...

A ruiva rapidamente se levanta e num gesto rápido abraça o maroto. Todos os outros se entreolham incrédulos enquanto Thiago a abraça fortemente.

-Lily...

-Me desculpa... a culpa foi toda minha.

-Calma, o que foi que houve?

-Er, nós vamos pra cozinha procurar alguma coisa para comer. – disse Remo segurando a mão de Ana. – _Vocês vêm com a gente...? _

-Boa idéia...estou morrendo de fome, _você não vem Lisa?_ – Sirius se levantou também e olhou para a garota.

-Ah, claro.

Eles saíram deixando os dois a sós.

-Foi minha culpa, eu sei...

-Não, não foi sua culpa.

-Foi sim, se eu tivesse aceitado o convite de passar os dias na sua casa, você não iria para minha casa e conseqüentemente não encontraríamos ele... – disse entre soluços.

-Já disse, eu fui por livre e espontânea vontade. – falou abraçando-a mais forte e acariciando seus cabelos, não agüentava vê-la assim. –Não se culpe.

-Se você não tivesse tomado a minha frente...

-Ele me atacaria do mesmo jeito, eu estuporei um dos capachos dele.

-E se você tivesse morrido?

-Lily, você por acaso me obrigou a fazer essas coisas?

-Não, mas...

-Por Merlim, Lily, não precisa ficar se culpando.

-Mas se você morresse...

Ele levantou o queixo dela e a olhou nos olhos.

-Eu não morri, estou aqui na sua frente, ou não estou?

Ela assentiu sorrindo fracamente.

-Isso mesmo, eu gosto de vê-la sorrindo, sabia que você fica linda quando ri?

Lílian sentiu o rosto corar furiosamente quando encarou os olhos castanho-esverdeados do maroto e percebeu que eles brilhavam fortemente.

-Não fique assim, se fosse preciso eu faria tudo novamente só pra vê-la sorrir...

O maroto passou a mão pelo rosto dela de leve e acariciou os lábios da ruiva com a ponta dos dedos... Lílian sentiu o corpo se arrepiar e fechou os olhos lentamente, enquanto Thiago se aproximava dela, enlaçando-a pela cintura com a outra mão, até que...

-Thiaguito! –um vulto de cabelos castanhos o agarrou por trás.

Lílian tomou um susto e abriu os olhos. Já Thiago revirou os dele afinal, era a segunda vez, _segunda vez_ que alguém o impedira de beijar a Lílian, e no mesmo dia!

-Quem é essa? – falou Lílian surpresa.  
-Minha _adorada_ prima _Morgause. _– sussurrou para a garota.

-A quanto tempo Thiaguito.

-Morgause quantas vezes já te falei para não me chamar de Thiaguito, eu odeio esse apelido.

-Quem é a sua amiga? – disse ainda empoleirada nos ombros do maroto.

-Essa aqui é Lílian Evans.

-Prazer, Morgause Potter.

-Se não for muito incômodo_ querida prima,_ será que dar pra sair de minhas costas? Até onde eu saiba, não sou animal de carga...

-Desculpa...foi a emoção, pois faz um ano que eu não te vejo.

"Graças a Deus" pensou ele. Ele nunca gostou muito da prima, ainda mais quando ela _cismou _que queria namora-lo...todas as férias era sempre a mesma coisa, ela saia da Irlanda e vinha passar o 'resto' das férias (digamos que quase toda) na casa dos tios, e desde quando chegava não largava do pé do garoto, era um saco... Era por essas e outras razões que ele adorava ter a capa de invisibilidade.

-Sabe, eu acho uma pena eu não poder estudar em Hogwarts...

" Se ela um dia estudar lá eu irei me internar no St Mungus, ou me afogar no lago, ou me jogar da torre de Astronomia". Pensou Thiago.

-...Mas infelizmente não aceitam transferências...

"Graças a Merlim."

-Lily, vamos comer alguma coisa, eu estou com fome.

-Eu tam...

-Que ótima idéia, porque não vamos todos? –disse agarrando o braço do garoto e o puxando para a cozinha. Thiago olhou para Lílian numa feição entediada e a ruiva prendeu o riso.

* * *

Quando Thiago chegou na cozinha para comer alguma coisa, todos seguraram o riso ao verem a cara do maroto.

Todos comeram em silêncio... a não ser Morgause que 'falava' o tempo todo com Thiago, que só respondia com monossílabos como "Sim", "Hum", "Não", "Talvez", "É"...

Até que ele se levantou.

-Vai pra onde Thiaguito?

-Será que uma pessoa _não pode ir ao banheiro _sozinha?

-Claro, mas não demora... eu ainda não te contei o que aconteceu quando eu enfeiticei a tartaruga com o encantamento errado e...

"Como se eu quisesse saber" pensou irritado.

Era incrível como a garota calava a boca quando Thiago não estava por perto, o ambiente ficava tão calmo e tranqüilo. Eles foram para os jardins, todos menos a adorada prima de Thiago, que disse que iria procura-lo, pois estava demorando muito...

Sirius e Remo riram.

-Ela é sempre assim?

-Desde quando cismou que queria namorar o Pontas... Ou seja, desde os oito anos.

-O Thiago, você quer dizer... – falou Lisa levantando a sobrancelha no que Sirius e Remo se entreolharam. – Posso saber...

-Ele odeia essa garota. – Remo rapidamente desconversou. – E ela não se toca disso.

-Ou sabe e finge que não vê... –concluiu Lílian. – Se ele odeia tanto essa garota, por que não fala de uma vez? – ela franziu o cenho.

-Vejamos... – disse Sirius risonho. – Você diz que odeia o Thiago com todas as forças do Universo e mais algumas... E ele desistiu de você por um acaso?

-É... eu acho que é de família... – ela revirou os olhos, no que os outros riram.

Eles ficaram conversando por algumas horas, sendo que Lílian era a mais deslocada das conversas... A ruiva constantemente abraçava os joelhos e suspirava. Ana e Lisa constantemente se entreolhavam, mas nada diziam. A cena se repetiu várias e várias vezes até que a ruiva finalmente resolveu se manifestar.

-Gente eu acho que eu já vou subir, eu estou com sono... – disse Lílian – Provavelmente o Potter ainda deve estar fugindo da amada dele.

Todos riram.

* * *

Lílian estava a caminho do seu quarto, quer dizer, a procura dele quando sente alguém puxa-la pelo braço.

-Quero que você me diga uma coisa...O que há entre você e o Thiago?

-Nada. Porque? Se tivesse teria algum problema?

-Estou lhe avisando garota, fique longe do Thiago, ele é meu esta me ouvindo?

-Ai, eu estou morrendo de medo... se enxerga vai garota, se eu tivesse alguma coisa com o Potter _você acha que uma nanica( apesar de terem a mesma idade, Lílian é um pouco mais alta) mimada como você iria me impedir?_

-Acho sim, _Leila..._

-É Evans para você.

-Evans, você não sabe com quem esta se metendo.

-Larga de infantilidade garota, não esta vendo que o Thiago...

-Potter pra você Evans.

-O THIAGO não gosta de você? Ele vive fugindo de você como um basilisco de um galo... Não demonstra um minuto sequer que quer algum dia ter algo com você... Que eu saiba, isso não é amar alguém. E não é obrigando que você vai conseguir o amor dele.

-Ele gosta de mim sim, só que não percebe isso.

-_É mesmo tipo... ele na Terra e você em outra galáxia?De preferência dentro de um buraco Negro ?Para que não volte mais? _

-E você acha que ele gosta de você?

-Não, mas de_ você_ tenho certeza que ele _não gosta. _Agora, se me der licença, eu vou dormir... Não quero perder meu precioso tempo para ficar aqui a ouvir baboseiras e infantilidades.

A ruiva deu as costas para a outra e Morguase fechou os punhos com raiva.

-Veremos quem vai vencer essa, Evans. – disse ela irritada.

-Por mim, não serei eu nunca... mas com certeza, você não será a vencedora também. – falou ela tranqüilamente.

Lílian conseguira enfim achar o quarto dela. Com um suspiro a ruiva abre a porta do quarto. E, mal ela a fecha, sente alguém abraça-la por trás com uma das mãos e segurar sua boca com a outra.

O grito de susto é abafado pela mão que tapava sua boca... a ruiva começa a se debater, mas percebe que, quem quer que estivesse segurando-a, era muito mais forte do que ela.

-Eu vou te soltar... mas, pelo Amor de Merlim, não grita comigo, ok? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, no que a garota sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar.

A ruiva assentiu e ele a largou aos poucos.

-_Potter, o que é que esta fazendo aqui! _– sussurrou ela de volta, se virando para encara-lo.

-Estou me escondendo do meu _carma. _

Lílian riu.

-_Porque é que você não se tranca no seu quarto?Eu quero dormir!_

-Não dá! Não sei como ela descobriu uma passagem que dá para o meu quarto, através de um quadro do 1º Andar. Já tentei de todas as formas... mudei o guarda-roupa de lugar, já foi enfeitiçado para barrar a passagem... mas nada. Minha mãe suspeita que tenha sido um feitiço antigo de algum antepassado, não sabemos como reverte-lo.

-Porque você não fala que não gosta dela?

-E você acha que eu não já disse isso?

-E qual o problema de você ir dormir no seu quarto? – disse ela desconfiada.

-Não me agrada nem um pouco a ideia de acordar com essa garota ao meu lado novamente.  
Lílian abriu a boca incrédula.

-Você já...

-Não, nunca. – ele rapidamente falou imaginando os pensamentos da ruiva. – Mas meu pai pensou o mesmo quando viu que tínhamos acordado no mesmo quarto.

-Ah, sei... – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Posso contar algumas mentiras, mas isso é a mais pura verdade... – disse ele numa careta. – Não me imagino beijando ou fazendo qualquer coisa do tipo com ela, mas... – ele a olhou de cima a baixo. – quanto a você... é outra história.

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Mais um motivo para você ir dormir no_ seu _quarto!

-Mas, Lily...

-Thiaguito...cadê você?

-Diga que eu não estou. – ele se cobre com a capa e no minuto seguinte a porta se abre.  
-Ah, é você – disse ela sem emoção. – O Thiago está aqui?

-Não sei...deixe-me pensar... _Quem sabe ele não esta na minha mala, no meu bolso, ou quem sabe dentro da fechadura...Não esta vendo que ele não esta aqui!_

-Então, se você o ver por aí diga que eu estou procurando ele.

-Claro terei o _prazer_ de ajudar.

-Certo... – ela bateu a porta rapidamente e seguiu seu caminho. – Thiago Potter, mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que aparecer... ou então eu te acho!

-Seus pais não falam nada?

-Falam, mas não adianta...eles não gostam muito dela também, mas fazer o quê? Ela é da família ... mas os dias piores, são os dias que meus pais não estão em casa, como é o caso de hoje. Ela fica insuportável, quer dizer... mais insuportável do que já é... – a ruiva sorriu fracamente. – e vive me procurando pela casa toda. – ele revirou os olhos.

-Seus pais não estão em casa? – disse ela surpresa, a casa era tão grande que ela achava que eles podiam estar em qualquer outro lugar.

-Sim... São aurores, meu pai saiu agora a pouco. Já minha mãe, está fora desde à tarde.  
-Você não fica preocupado?

-Às vezes...tem dias que me pego pensando se eles morrerem...qual seria a minha reação, eu não vejo minha vida sem ter meus pais ao meu lado. – disse ele se sentando numa poltrona.

-Eu penso o mesmo...

Ela parou de falar,tinha escutado passos.

-Vamos se esconda, deve ser ela novamente. – disse ela se deitando na cama e se cobrindo, apesar de estar sem camisola.

-Ele apareceu? – disse irritada, abrindo a porta, tinha a leve impressão de que a garota estava escondendo ele no quarto dela... desde o primeiro momento não simpatizara com a Lílian (ainda mais depois do que ela disse).

-_Olha pra minha cara_. – disse Lílian irritada. –_ Você acha que eu ia esconder seu Thiaguito no meu quarto a essa hora da noite?Em primeiro lugar, ele é um garoto e eu não confio em garotos, principalmente no arrogante do Potter...Segundo, porque eu perderia meu tempo escondendo ele aqui? Ele não é nada meu para eu fazer isso!... Terceiro, eu acho que já são meia-noite, não acha que é um pouco tarde para sair gritando pelo Potter e acordando a casa toda?Aposto que a uma altura dessas ele já deve estar dormindo._

-É tem razão...porque você esconderia o meu Thiaguito aqui no seu quarto?– disse irritada. "Mas eu tenho certeza que ouvi a voz dele aqui nesse quarto.".

-Já vai tarde. – falou irritada.

-Valeu Lily, e obrigada por me chamar de arrogante e pelo eu não confio em garotos.

A garota segurou o riso.

-Aposto que agora ela desiste...

Thiago soltou um longo suspiro.

-Não tenho tanta certeza...

-Vou fazer o seguinte... eu durmo no _seu_ quarto e você dorme aqui. Afinal, a casa é sua, não é mesmo?

Thiago concordou, mas sorriu amarelo.

-Er... não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

-Ah, sei... posso dizer que estaria invadindo sua privacidade. – a ruiva corou. – Me admira alguém como você ser assim.

-Não é isso... – ele coçou a cabeça nervosamente. – É mais pela bagunça mesmo.

-Ah, ta... mas não seria tão ruim assim, seria?

Ele deu de ombros.

-É você quem decide se quer ir ou não.

-Ok, não custa ver. – disse ela pegando uma camisola para dormir.

Thiago rapidamente pôs a capa de invisibilidade e saiu. Lílian levantou a sobrancelha ao perceber que o quarto dele ficava de frente ao dela.

-Não é nem muito longe, não é? – disse ela irônica quando viu a porta abrir sozinha e rapidamente entrou no quarto.

Alguns papéis e livros abertos no chão, a cama ainda por fazer e, em cima dela, algumas roupas espalhadas. Em cima da escrivaninha ainda se encontrava a carta que Lílian havia escrito para ele e, um pouco a vista, a foto da ruiva que o maroto tinha. Thiago foi o primeiro a ver e, disfarçadamente, andou até a escrivaninha e recostou-se nela, ficando de frente para a ruiva.

-Bem, não tive muito tempo para arruma-lo. – disse ele num sorriso amarelo.

-Hum, até que não está tão bagunçado assim... – disse ela rindo. – Alias, bonito quarto.

-Obrigado. – ele rapidamente afastou a foto e a carta para dentro da gaveta e a fechou no instante seguinte, quando viu que a ruiva pegava um livro no chão.

-Antigas civilizações bruxas e suas lendas... Nossa, desde quando você se interessa por história? – ela o encarou surpresa.

-Bem, o que o tédio não faz com a gente.

Thiago sentou-se na cama e começou a dobrar as roupas de qualquer maneira. A ruiva pegou todos os livros e papéis e os colocou em cima da escrivaninha. Percebendo um pergaminho meio para fora da gaveta da mesma. Ela olhou de soslaio para Thiago e depois voltou seu olhar para gaveta. Encontrou a carta escrita por ela e uma foto sua... ela franziu o cenho... então fora aquilo que ele escondera. Por incrível que pareça a ruiva não sentiu raiva, apenas tornou a olhar para a gaveta, onde um outro pergaminho estava. Ela tornou a olhar para Thiago e colocou a carta e a foto no lugar, enquanto tirava a outra.

Ela começou a lê-la com uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

-_Amor... _– ela franziu o cenho.

-_Omnia Vincit?_ – ele falou com a voz rouca, no que Lílian pulou de susto quando percebeu que ele estava ao seu lado.

Lílian corou fortemente.

-Sabia que é falta de educação fazer isso? – disse ele sério.

-Me... desculpa... – disse ela corada. – Eu fiquei...

-Curiosa? Certo, entendo. – disse ele ainda no mesmo tom.

Lílian rapidamente dobrou a carta e a colocou de volta na gaveta, no que Thiago a fechou.

-Olha... eu realmente sinto muito... me desculpe. Eu... – ela engoliu em seco e olhou para baixo totalmente corada.

O maroto voltou a se sentar na cama.

-Não vai mais se repetir... prometo. Mas... o garoto do sonho era mesmo seu filho?

-Sim... – disse ele com um suspiro.

-E... tem como você saber quem seria a mãe?

Thiago encarou Lílian profundamente e escondeu um sorriso ao ver aqueles mesmos olhos verdes que o garoto possuía.

-Não... – falou ele distante. – Só sei que ele é muito parecido comigo...Bem, acho melhor eu ir dormir. Certamente você também deve estar com sono... não vou atrapalha-la.

-Ok... Hey, Potter. – ela falou rapidamente quando ele pegava a capa de invisibilidade.

-Sim?

-Você está irritado, por causa disso?

Thiago sorriu.

-Devia estar, mas não estou... E você, está irritada por causa da foto?

-Não sabia que eu era assim dormindo. – ela sorriu fracamente, no que Thiago colocou a capa.

-Hey...

-O que foi? – ele tornou a tirar a capa e a encarou surpreso.

-A capa fica aqui...

-Hã?

-Quem me garante que você vai mesmo embora e não vai ficar aqui espiando eu trocar de roupa?

-Eu? – ele sorriu marotamente. – Você acha que eu faria algo do tipo ruivinha?

-Ah, não imagina...

Lílian pegou a capa de Thiago e a pôs no ombro, logo depois abriu a porta do quarto espiando o corredor.

-Pode passar...

- Lílian você é um anjo.– ele se aproximou para abraça-la.

-Nem vem, ou eu mudo de idéia... – falou ela rapidamente, no que ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Ok. – disse ele risonho. – Boa Noite.

-Boa noite... e nada de espiar MEU malão, Potter. Está me ouvindo? Uma coisa fora do lugar e você vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

-Certo... – disse ele entrando no quarto. – Até amanhã ruivinha... e tenha bom sonhos comigo.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e bateu a porta levemente, trancando-a logo depois. Segundos depois Thiago fez o mesmo e soltou um longo suspiro.

Lílian rapidamente se trocou e se deitou na cama do maroto. Ela ajeitou o travesseiro e recostou a cabeça, sentindo o perfume de Thiago que exalava do mesmo... e, com isso, dormiu segundos depois.


	34. Forte Como um Carvalho

**Cap 34 – Forte como um Carvalho...**

Lílian, apesar de estar em estado de sonolência, sente que estava sendo observada. Ainda de olhos fechados, a ruiva franze o cenho... quem seria? Ou seria apenas uma impressão? Antes mesmo que ela pudesse abrir os olhos, ela sente alguém tapar-lhe a boca. A ruiva abre os olhos rapidamente e agarra o braço de quem quer que seja que estivesse agarrando-o.

-Shi, sou eu, não precisa se preocupar. – ele tira a mão da boca da ruiva lentamente.

-Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui? – ela sussurra irritada. – Você devia estar no outro quarto e não aqui!

-Eu sei Lily...

Ela revira os olhos e, enquanto se senta, puxa os cobertores negros mais para perto de si.

-Então, por que está aqui?

-Vim pegar algo. – ele falou seriamente. – Ainda tenho esse direito?

-Você não estava pensando em me agarrar enquanto eu dormia, não é Potter?

Thiago sorriu.

-Não, não se preocupe, como já disse outra vez à você... jamais faria isso.

-Então, o que veio pegar aqui?

-Uma poção. – ele falou rapidamente, ainda em pé, observando a mesa de cabeceira.

-E por que não pegou antes?

-Hum, eu me esqueci. – ele fecha os olhos quando a ruiva acende o abajur, que ficava em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

-Você tem alguma doença? – ela pergunta curiosa.

-Além de loucura? – a ruiva sorri e revira os olhos, Thiago a encara de soslaio exibindo o famoso sorriso maroto. – Não, nenhuma.

A ruiva morde o lábio inferior, para impedir de perguntar o porquê então dele querer uma poção.

-É uma poção do sono, se quer saber. – disse ele virando agora o rosto para encara-la melhor.

-Ah, sei... seria por causa dos pesadelos? – ela indaga curiosa.

Thiago não responde imediatamente, apenas abre a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e, entre um bolo de papéis, começa a procurar a poção.

-Potter?

Ela vê que o maroto aperta o frasco da poção fortemente nas mãos e, logo após fechar a gaveta com a outra mãos, ele fita o chão.

-Sim, são por causa deles...

-Mas, como você sabe se os terá novamente? Você só teve ontem, e uma vez somente! – ela fala rapidamente.

-Lílian, você viu aquela carta, podia muito bem perceber que não é a primeira vez que eu os tenho.

-Mas... aquele não foi um sonho tão ruim, não? Afinal, você viu seu filho.

Thiago soltou um longo suspiro.

-Você não entenderia Lily...

-Como você sabe que eu não iria entender, se não me fala nada?

Ele rapidamente dá as costas para a ruiva, se dirigindo para o quadro, onde se via uma garota, de vinte anos, com os longos cabelos negros presos numa longa trança, cochilando numa poltrona branca cujos braços tinha detalhes em ouro.

-Potter, eu estou falando com você!

Ele soltou um longo suspiro em frente ao quadro, no que a mulher abriu os intensos olhos castanhos-esverdeados, um pouco assustada.

-Ah, Thiago, obrigada por me acordar.

-Desculpe, Vivian. – disse ele pondo as mãos na borda do quadro, para abrir a passagem.

-Sabia que é falta de educação deixar a pessoa falando sozinha, Potter? – Lílian retrucou enquanto se levantava e vestindo o roupão, foi ao encontro do maroto.

-Quem é? – a morena do quadro cerra os olhos e o encara desconfiado.

-Uma amiga. – ele solta as mãos do quadro com um suspiro.

-E o que ela faz no seu quarto? Sua mãe não vai...

-Ela está dormindo no meu quarto... e eu estou dormindo no daqui em frente.

-Sei...

-É a mais pura verdade bisa.

-Tive um Potter como marido, um como neto, e agora tenho você como bisneto. Minha filha não me dera nenhum trabalho, mas eu sei a fama de um Potter muito bem... afinal, acompanhei o crescimento de seu pai... e não posso dizer que ele era um santinho.

-Merlim, minha própria bisavó falando isso de mim... – ele revira os olhos.

-Ah, não se preocupe, se o Potter tentasse algo comigo, a Sra... – ela reprimiu uma careta.

-Tudo bem que eu não estou mais viva, mas... me chame de Vivian, acho melhor.

-Ok... Vivian, se o Potter tentasse algo, podia ficar certa de que ele não estaria vivo para contar o feito. – disse Lílian rapidamente, no que Thiago reprimiu uma careta e a garota riu.

-É assim que se fala, mulheres dignas tem que impor respeito.

-Sabe, bem que você podia dar umas dicas para ele, dizendo que não se deve tratar as garotas como brinquedos... como ele faz com as de Hogwarts em peso!

-Ah, isso é de família... Sabe, o pai era a mesma coisa... perdi as contas de quantas corujas apareciam aqui durante as férias, a sua maioria declarações de amor... Mas a Sarah conseguiu laça-lo direitinho. – ela sorriu. – Acho que o mesmo pode acontecer com o Thiago.

-Mas, provavelmente... – ela lançou um olhar feio para Thiago. – Ele ao menos namorava a garota por um período, não? O Potter é uma para cada dia.

-Não exagera também, né Lílian? Uma para cada dia?

-E o que é então?

-Uma para cada semana, é diferente...

As duas reviraram os olhos e Thiago sorriu marotamente.

-Se você aceitasse sair comigo, tudo seria diferente.

-Então, que continue tudo igual... pois isso seria a última coisa que eu pensaria em fazer no meu último milésimo de vida!

-Pelo menos pensaria... – ele tornou a sorrir.

-Desisto... – murmurou ela irritada.

-Homens... – disse a bisavó de Thiago.

-Bem, vou deixar vocês duas aí a fofocar sobre mim, enquanto eu volto a dormir... – ele rapidamente andou em direção à porta.

-Ah, não! – Lílian rapidamente correu em direção à Thiago e parou de frente para ele. – Você vai me contar direitinho o porquê de temer esses sonhos.

-Lílian, por favor, eu já disse que não quero falar sobre isso! – disse ele sem encara-la.

-Por que não? – disse ela indignada. – Não nos tornamos mais próximos, como você mesmo disse? Gostaria de saber o que aflige um _amigo!_

Thiago não pode deixar de sorrir.

-Lily, eu entendo que esteja preocupada, até fico feliz por causa disso mas... não tem necessidade de você saber... ficará preocupada por besteiras.

-Não são besteiras, são sonhos premonitórios. – disse Vivian numa voz distante.

-Sonhos premonitórios? – Lílian olha da garota do quadro para Thiago.

-Ela tem o direito de saber, Thiago.

-Por quê? – disse ele olhando irritado para a bisavó. – Por que você teve que falar, hein?

-Não acho certo você guardar isso tudo para você...

Thiago revirou os olhos e suspirou.

-Pois eu acho isso uma ótima idéia... Sonhos premonitórios nem sempre são reais... aliás, nem mesmo sabemos se eles virão um dia a acontecer... o destino são nós mesmo que fizemos devido à nossas escolhas.

-Mas será a sua escolha que fará o destino que esta sonhando... – a garota retrucou.

-Quer saber? Cansei! – disse ele irritado, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

-Ele é sempre assim? – disse Lílian incrédula.

-É só o começo... – disse ela risonha. – Esse aí é mais cabeça-dura do que todas as gerações dos Potter juntas... para você conseguir uma confissão dele, se mesmo quer, vai ser muito difícil...

-Se eu quiser saber... – disse Lílian pensativa. – Boa noite, Vivian. – completou a ruiva, sorridente.

-Boa noite, querida. – disse ela sorrindo misteriosamente.

* * *

Thiago bateu a porta do quarto da mesma maneira que bateu a outra. Irritado, ele se contém para não chutar o primeiro móvel que vê pela frente.

-Maldita Agatha, você ainda me paga por ter contado para ela!

Ele se senta emburrado na cama.

-Agatha? – ele indaga para as paredes. – Quem é essa Agatha?

Ele solta um longo suspiro.

-Merlim, o que está acontecendo comigo? Endoideci?

Ele abre o frasco da poção e toma alguns goles.

-Acho melhor eu parar de pensar nisso...

Ele rapidamente se deita e, se não fosse pela poção, fiquem certos de que o maroto demoraria a pegar no sono...

* * *

Lílian se vira na cama lentamente, sentindo que a consciência voltava aos poucos... ela não queria acordar... tivera um ótimo sonho e não vinha em mente qual era agora. Indignada por estar acordando, ela abre os olhos rapidamente e...

Um grito ecoa pelas paredes daquele andar da casa, e o mesmo se transforma em dois. Thiago pula de susto e, sem nem mesmo pôr os óculos se levanta, procurando a dona dos gritos ( apesar de ter uma breve noção de quem seriam elas).

-Hum, quem morreu? – Sirius abre a porta com os olhos quase fechados, o rosto um pouco amassado e os cabelos mais arrepiados do que os de Thiago.

-Será que não podemos dormir em paz aqui, não? – Lisa murmura abrindo a porta do quarto dela irritada e começa a rir quando vê o estado deplorável do maroto à sua frente. – Quem diria que o Sr Sirius Black acorda toda manhã assim...

O maroto bocejou, ajeitou os cabelos com as mãos e sorriu marotamente.

-Você também não fica atrás... mas pense bem, você já pode ir se acostumando, pois, daqui a alguns anos, estaremos acordando juntos cara Lisa...

-Você que diz, não é? – disse ela tentando ajeitar o cabelo, já que havia diversas mechas que se soltaram da trança meticulosamente preparada na noite anterior.

-Ah, para quê se ajeitar, você é linda de qualquer maneira... – ele pisca o olho para ela.  
-Não posso dizer o mesmo de você... – disse ela corada, mas provocativa.

-Ah, o amor não é lindo... – Remo, dos amigos, era o mais apresentável... Ele tinha os cabelos totalmente arrumados e com o roupão devidamente amarrado no corpo. Sirius encarou Remo numa feição entediada...

-Não precisa se achar só porque esta apresentável Sr "Monitor".

-É uma pena que minha Aninha não tenha acordado... – ele olha significativamente para a porta do quarto à seu lado.

Lisa riu e Sirius revirou os olhos quando o amigo entrou no estado Aluado, olhando para a porta do quarto da garota fixamente.

Tiago, por sua vez, já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta do quarto dele ( quando ele finalmente a encontrara ), onde a ruiva estava dormindo. Ele girou a maçaneta e percebeu que a mesma estava trancada.

-Lily? – ele bate na porta rapidamente, mas não ouve resposta nenhuma.

-O que raios você está fazendo aqui! – murmura Lílian irritada, no que Morgause se levanta e a encara com um olhar mortífero.

-O que você esta fazendo na cama do meu Thiago?

-Já disse que ele não é seu Thiago... Quanto à o que eu estou fazendo no quarto do Thiago... – ela frizou bem o nome do maroto, no que a outra exibiu uma careta. –...isso não lhe diz respeito algum, Potter.

-Onde está o Thiaguito?

Lilian revirou os olhos.

-Não faço a mínima idéia e, mesmo que soubesse, não diria a você!

-Hunft! – ela cruza os braços irritada e desce da cama irritada. – Você não são namorados, ou são? – ela ergue uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

-Graças a Merlim eu não tenho nada com esse arrogante. E pretendo nunca ter! Acho que a arrogância e impertinência é de família, não?

-Lily, você esta... – Thiago fecha a passagem rapidamente quando avista a prima no seu quarto.

-THIAGUITO! – Morgause gritou rapidamente e, ignorando Lílian, saiu correndo atrás do ser amado.

Lílian apenas balançou a cabeça risonha.

-Merlim, esses meus parentes... nunca me deixam descansar em paz... – murmurou Vivian emburrada.

-Normal, vindo de um Potter, não? – disse Lílian se virando para o quadro.

A garota lhe sorriu e tornou a fechar os olhos. Lílian, por sua vez, pegou a capa de invisibilidade de Thiago, destrancou a porta e abriu-a.

Ela encontrou a porta do quarto em que estavam suas coisas aberta. Lentamente a ruiva entra no quarto e antes mesmo que fechasse a porta, alguém entra como um raio dentro do quarto, fechando a porta bruscamente e a trancando.

-Escapei... – ele apoiou as mãos no joelho, recostado à porta. – ufa, essa foi... por pouco.

-Potter, quem mandou você entrar?

-Lily? – ele pula de susto, só agora tomando consciência de que a ruiva estava ali.

Os raios de sol entravam pela janela do quarto, iluminando a cama de marfim com os lençóis negros. O malão da ruiva se encontrava entre o guarda-roupa marfim e a penteadeira da mesma cor.

* * *

E do lado de fora, três pessoas encostavam o ouvido na porta para escutar algo.

-Dou cinco minutos... – começou Remo.

-Acho que dez... – murmurou Sirius.

-Meia hora. – disse Lisa.

-Eu dou uma... – disse Ana rapidamente. – O que raios vocês estão fazendo aí? Sabia que é falta de respeito ouvir atrás da porta?

Remo olhou para trás com o sorriso maroto, assim como o namorado, a morena tinha os cabelos penteados e o roupão bem colocado no corpo.

-Estamos vendo quem acerta o tempo que a Lílian ou o Thiago ficam presos juntos aí dentro... – disse Sirius ansioso. – Acho que quem sai do quarto é o Pontas... à base dos gritos.

-Concordo! – disseram Lisa e Remo, que voltara a encostar o ouvido na porta, ao mesmo tempo.

-Hum, a Lily e o Thiago é... tem espaço para mim? – ela sorriu fracamente.

-Falta de respeito hein? – Sirius indagou triunfante enquanto Ana arranjava um lugar entre ele e Remo, totalmente corada.

-Bem, vocês estão aí, por que eu não posso estar?

Os outros riram, mas rapidamente se calaram, para ouvir a conversa.

* * *

Com o cenho franzido, a ruiva encara Thiago, que, já recuperado, se joga na cama, apanhando os óculos e os colocando.

-Não a fada madrinha...

-Quer realizar os meus desejos?

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Desde quando você conhece contos infantis trouxas, Potter?

-Desde quando você começou a usa-los contra mim... – ele sorriu marotamente.

-Nossa, pelo menos você se interessa por algo além de quadribol, garotas, marotices e passar a mão pelos cabelos...

-Onde está o quesito amizade nessa frase? – disse ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Desculpe... – ela corou fortemente. – É que já é involuntário falar mal de você para mim...

-Hum, sei. – ele a encara desconfiado.

-Já que você sabe... então eu peço que gentilmente você dê o fora do nosso quarto...

-Um avanço? – ele a interrompeu. – Nosso quarto?

-...que é meu por direito durante o dia... e à noite é todinho seu. – ela continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida. – Portanto... vai saindo.

-Claro que não... é só fingir que eu não estou aqui. – o maroto "tapou" os olhos com as mãos, no que a ruiva revirou os olhos, embolando a capa de invisibilidade e jogando nele.

-Palhaço!

-Ai, você sabia que isso dói?

-É por isso que eu fiz d... – ela recebe não a capa, mas um travesseiro de volta.

Thiago começa a gargalhar ao perceber a feição irritada que a ruiva exibira.

-Ora seu...

A ruiva pega o travesseiro do chão e começa a atacar Thiago, no que este começou a revidar, iniciando assim uma árdua guerra de travesseiros... que só foi terminada quando todas as penas dos travesseiros jaziam ou no chão, ou na roupa, ou no cabelo dos mesmos.

Thiago tinha os óculos tortos e o rosto vermelho enquanto segurava o pano do que restara do travesseiro que a ruiva o atacara. Lílian estava com os cabelos bagunçados, uma das mangas do roupão pendendo sobre o ombro, juntamente com a alça da camisola... ela segurava o resto do seu travesseiro firmemente com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava o outro pulso de Thiago.

Eles se encararam por vários minutos. Lílian viu os olhos do maroto brilharem intensamente enquanto a encarava. A respiração da ruiva foi acelerando quando percebeu que ele se aproximava dela levemente... receosa do que podia acontecer, a ruiva fechou os olhos firmemente, até que sentiu os lábios do maroto sobre os seus.

Ele soltou a mão da fronha do travesseiro e a segurou pela nuca. A outra mão girou levemente e segurou o pulso da ruiva, guiando a mão dela até a sua cintura. Ele sorriu por entre os lábios dela quando percebeu que ela ampliara a mão na cintura, para um abraço. Com a mão livre, Thiago a segurou pelas costas, se ajoelhando na cama e forçando-a a fazer o mesmo.

_" __A ruína do nosso mundo..."_

Num gesto rápido Thiago se separa de Lílian totalmente ofegante.

-Potter? – disse ela preocupada ao ver o maroto totalmente pálido. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, nada... – disse ele rouco. – Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu, não vai mais se repetir. – completou se levantando rapidamente. – E isso não faz parte do quesito amizade, suponho... – disse ele exibindo um falso sorriso maroto.

-Ainda bem que você sabe. – ela sorriu fracamente.

Thiago abre a porta, no que quatro pessoas se equilibram para não cair em cima dele. Ele olha para trás encarando Lilian, no que esta começa a rir.

-Vocês sabiam que é falta de respeito ouvir atrás da porta? – disse Thiago com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Bem, a Ana até que nos disse, mas por fim... se não pode vence-los então junte-se a eles.

Thiago revirou os olhos no que Sirius sorriu marotamente. Remo e Ana se entreolharam extremamente corados e Lisa sorriu amarelo.

-Agora, se me dão licença...

Eles rapidamente saíram da frente e ele foi para o quarto.

-Vivian, quer dizer, Agatha... será que pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo comigo?

-Hã? – a garota abre os olhos rapidamente. – Do que você me chamou, Thiago?

-O que quer dizer... "A ruína do nosso mundo"? – disse ele irritado.

-Não faço a mínima ideia...

-Droga...ela foi embora. – disse ele irritado. – Ah, deixa para lá, então... besteira minha.

Ele se jogou na cama e soltou um longo suspiro.

-A cada dia isso fica mais difícil de se entender...

* * *

Sirius comia de uma forma como se achasse que a comida fosse fugir a qualquer momento do prato, ou então que criasse pernas e saísse andando por aí dando "tchauzinho's e soltando beijinhos", totalmente o contrário de Tiago Potter.

-Sirius, se continuar assim, você vai acabar se engasgando. – disse Lisa depositando o garfo em cima do prato e se virando para encarar o maroto ao seu lado.

-Hum?

-Lisa, não se preocupe... essa é a atitude normal dele. – disse Remo risonho.

-Lemb Lis q eu nau tome café.

-Oh, poço de educação. – ela se virou para encarar o maroto. – Sirius Black, primeiro mastiga-se, engole a comida e depois fala! Você não pode fazer as três coisas ao _mesmo _tempo!

-Desista de dialogar, Lisa, esse aí não toma jeito mesmo...

-Pense no lado bom... – disse Ana sorrindo marotamente. – Se ele engasgar, você pode bater nas costas dele.

Lisa soltou um sorriso para a amiga, no que Sirius exibiu uma careta, com o garfo a meio caminho da boca, e Remo prendeu o riso.

Do outro lado da mesa, três pessoas estavam desatentas à conversa trocada pelos outros.  
Morgause olhava para Thiago, que olhava para Lílian, que olhava para o prato, comendo lentamente.

Thiago desviou o olhar da ruiva e com a mão que segurava o garfo, ajeitou os óculos. Com um dos cotovelos em cima da mesa, ele apoiou o queixo, mastigando de forma lenta e monótona. Morgause olhava para Thiago e comia mais lentamente que o próprio. Sirius devorou o ultimo pedaço da lasanha ( pedaço esse que ele roubara do prato de Remo), e encarou Thiago.

-Desse jeito você só termina de comer amanhã... – disse ele risonho. – Quer uma ajuda para acabar, Thiago?

O maroto revirou os olhos e bebeu um pouco do suco. Sirius sabia perfeitamente que era isso que Thiago pretendia fazer... demorar o maior tempo possível na mesa, coisa que Morgause também estava fazendo, já a ruiva, bem, Lílian comia dessa forma normalmente.

-Sirius, acho que se você continuar assim, um dia você explode de tanta comida... o que você tem aí dentro? – ela cutucou a barriga do maroto. – Um buraco negro?

Remo e Ana engasgaram com o suco e Thiago, na mesma posição, abriu um sorriso maroto. Lílian olhou de soslaio para Almofadinhas numa feição risonha.

-Você sabia que eu posso muito bem por tudo para fora se você der mais uma cutucada como essa?

-Contanto que não seja em cima de mim... – disse ela marotamente.

-Isso é coisa que eu farei questão de fazer...

Lisa exibiu uma careta.

-Engraçadinho.

Thiago olhou de soslaio para a ruiva, que ainda estava na metade do prato, enquanto os outros estavam quase terminando. Bem, o dele estava um pouco mais do que o da Lílian e ele apressou um pouco as coisas.

-Thiago, não precisa se comportar direito só porque a Lílian está aqui!

Thiago revirou os olhos.

-Sirius, diferente de você eu não como feito um cachorro sardento.

-Ah, ta, é que seus movimentos é mais de um veado mesmo, não?

Thiago fuzilou Sirius com o olhar e este lhe sorriu triunfante.

-Um a zero, Sr Sirius Black.

Almofadinhas gargalhou e passou a observar Lisa. Esta e Lílian se entreolharam sem entender nada. Remo pigarreou e olhou para Ana de soslaio.A morena lhe sorriu e voltou a comer.

-Vocês dois andam tão calados... por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa que não sabemos?

-Quem? Nós? – falaram Thiago e Lílian ao mesmo tempo.

-Não, eu.

-Sirius, que eu saiba... quando comemos não falamos. Mas eu acho que você não entenderia, já que é uma anomalia da natureza. – Thiago falou marotamente.

Os outros prenderam o riso, no que Sirius exibiu uma careta...Morgause riu escandalosamente, no que Lílian revirou os olhos e parou de rir de imediato.

-E você ruivinha? – Sirius disse galanteador.

-Sem comentários.

-Por que o Sirius pode te chamar de ruivinha e eu não? – indagou Thiago indignado.

-Acontece que o Black não me chama para sair com ele 24 horas por dia... e você sim!

-Mas eu posso te chamar de ruivinha, não? – Sirius sorriu marotamente.

-E eu posso te chamar de cachorrinho, não? – retrucou Lílian olhando significativamente para Lisa.

-Vou cobrar direitos autorais! – Lisa disse rapidamente.

-Que mal me pergunte, o que é direito autoral?

Remo, Ana e Thiago riram, no que Lílian e Lisa reviraram os olhos. Morgause ainda encarava Thiago.

-Eu invento algo, você me imita... eu tenho pleno direito e posso pedir dinheiro para você usa-lo. – ela explicou calmamente, fazendo gestos com as mãos a medida que falava.

-Também não precisa pensar que eu tenho cinco anos, não é? – disse o maroto exibindo uma careta.

-Oh, Sirius, me desculpe, eu nem percebi que você tem três...

Todos voltaram a rir quando a careta de Sirius se fechou mais ainda.

-Vou pensar seriamente antes de ter algo mais sério com você...

Lisa deu de ombros e tomou um gole do suco, encarando Sirius com uma feição risonha.  
Thiago olhou de soslaio para Morgause e escondeu um sorriso ao ver que ela bebia o suco.

Sirius, meio entediado, observava os outros terminarem de comer.

-Algum de vocês sabem quando sai o resultado dos NOM's? – perguntou ele monotamente, cansado do silêncio que se instalara na mesa.

-Merlim, ele não consegue ficar calado mais do que cinco minutos seguidos... – disse Lisa revirando os olhos.

-Por que você implica com tudo o que eu falo, hein? – disse ele fingindo irritação.

-É uma das minhas diversões favoritas... – disse ela risonha.

-E quais seriam as outras?

A voz do maroto soou extremamente rouca, enquanto ele se aproximava lentamente da loira.

-Certamente não seriam com você... – ela piscou o olho para ele, apesar de ter corado um pouco.

-Merlim, desisto... – ele se sentou normalmente, num gesto derrotado. – Quando você vai ceder hein? – ele olhou irritado para ela.

-Não sei... – ela exibiu um sorriso misterioso.

-Me aguarde então Sta Delacourt. – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

* * *

-Lua Cheia daqui a três dias, não é? – disse Ana meio tristonha.

-Sim, é. – ela sentiu o corpo do maroto estremecer um pouco.

-Fico tão preocupada com você... – ela abraçou Remo mais forte.

-Ana, eu já disse, não precisa se preocupar comigo... cerca de nove anos com isso... já estou acostumado. E do mesmo modo, não a nada que se possa fazer, apenas conviver com ela. – disse ele alisando o braço da garota amavelmente, apesar de continuar a olhar para a frente.

-Mas, Remo... eu não posso simplesmente esquecer esse fato... Merlim, você não merecia isso! E eu não posso fazer nada por você...

Remo não disse nada, apenas soltou um longo suspiro.

-Se eu pudesse...

-Já disse Ana, a resposta é não. – disse ele se separando dela.

-Mas, Rem...

-Não, Ana.

-Eles...

-Por Merlim, não! – disse ele irritado. – Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer isso?

-Todo mês se preciso for, até que aceite minha decisão. – disse ela decidida.

-Por Merlim, Ana, eu não quero que você se machuque. – ele se sentou de frente para ela, num gesto que expressava tranqüilidade.

-Mas, Remo, o Thiago e o Sirius podem muito bem me ajudar... se eles que são seus amigos podem, por que eu que sou sua namorada você não me permite tentar? – disse ela com tom de raiva na voz. – Seria uma forma de eu te ajudar durante as transformações!

-Ana, você não entende... eu posso te machucar, você pode morrer!

-Remo...

-Por Merlim, não vamos falar sobre isso novamente, ok? Sempre quando tocamos nesse assunto, nós discutimos.

-Ah, não, Sr Remo Lupin, é a terceira vez que você diz isso... vamos continuar até entrarmos num acordo.

-Não há acordo nenhum, Ana Colt, você não vai se transformar em Animaga e acabou.

-Remo Lupin. – ela também se virou de frente para encara-lo. – Eu não entendo porque seus amigos podem se arriscar e eu não posso? Só por que eu sou mulher?

-Claro que não! – disse ele irritado, no que ela pulou de susto ao ver que a íris dele ficou meio amarelada.

Remo fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

-Não é isso, Ana, você não acha que eu me preocupo com o Sirius, o Thiago e o Pedro? Sei que, mesmo sabendo em forma lupina que eles são amigos, eu ainda os machuco sem querer... eu... eu sei que ainda não me acostumei à presença deles. São cortes, arranhões, hematomas... Sempre digo não à eles, mas os mesmo parecem não se importar com o que eu digo... Não me faça me sentir mais culpado do que eu já sinto, ok? – ele passou as mãso de leve pelo rosto dela.

-Mas...

-Hum, desculpa interromper a cena romântica... – disse Sirius com os cotovelos em cima do encosto do banco do jardim e segurando o queixo, olhando de Remo para Ana com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Eu não estou atrapalhando, ou sim?

-Sirius, você é a inconveniência em pessoa! – disse Remo revirando os olhos.

-Vocês viram a Lisa?

-Já parou para pensar que ela pode estar com a Lily? – disse Ana rapidamente, olhando de Sirius para Remo numa expressão risonha.

-Hum, se eu por acaso pensar em sair procurando pela Lílian, o Pontas me mata, afinal, ele deve estar com ela nesse exato minuto.

-Ah, quer dizer que o Thiago você não atrapalha, mas o Remo aqui pode impatar à vontade, não é?

Sirius sorriu marotamente.

-Bem, você é menos agressivo... Já recebi um soco de Thiago uma vez, não quero me arriscar a receber outro.

Remo e Ana riram.

-Lamento Sirius, não podemos ajudar, agora será que dá para dar o fora? – disse Remo, sendo nada direto.

-Poxa, você podia ser mais educado sabia, Reminho...

Remo revirous os olhos enquanto Sirius saia de perto deles com uma gargalhada.

-Ainda me pergunto, como tenho um cara desses como um amigo... – disse ele sorrindo.

-Se você não sabe, eu que vou saber? – disse ela sorrindo. – Mas, então voltando ao...  
Remo rapidamente interrompeu Ana, a calando com um beijo.

* * *

Sirius caminhava lentamente pelos jardins, Thiago dissera que sempre a garota adorava andar por eles quando ia visita-lo. Cravos, lírios e rosas circundavam o local, cujo centro havia um belo chafariz feito de mármore.

-Onde foi que essa garota se meteu? – disse ele irritado, se recostando na borda do chafariz. – Vou dizer ao Thiago que seria uma boa idéia fazermos um mapa da casa dele, assim como o de Hogwarts. – ele bufou de raiva, olhando ao redor.

À sua frente estava o campo de onde havia saído e encontrara Remo e Ana sentado num dos bancos à sombra de um enorme carvalho. Ao seu lado, via um pouco distante, a entrada dos fundos da casa dos Potter, atrás, um novo carvalho, que fazia numa nova sombra à diversos bancos.

Sirius soubera por Thiago, que a mãe dele adorava carvalhos... afinal, Sarah e Alan haviam trocado o primeiro beijo debaixo de um. Ele soltou um longo suspiro, se desencostando do chafariz. Ele olhou para o caminho que se abria ao seu lado. Sabia perfeitamente que depois do pequeno bosque, o mesmo daria na área verde em que costumavam jogar quadribol com alguns garotos que moravam nos arredores do povoado.

-Será que ela deve estar por lá?

Sirius, decidido, seguiu o caminho rapidamente. O canteiro de flores o acompanhava até a entrada do bosque. O maroto olhou ao redor, enquanto andava, não sabia diferenciar nenhuma arvore daquelas que estavam ali... Além do salgueiro, só conhecia o carvalho. O salgueiro por causa de Hogwarts e o carvalho por uma foto e do que ouvira falar da árvore certa vez há uns anos atrás...Disseram a ele o carvalho não é uma árvore forte por causa de um acaso... ela é forte, com raízes fortes e fundas, troncos e galhos robustos para agüentar-se firme e forte no solo durante uma tempestade. Mas, apesar de toda a força, a tempestade deixam marcas na árvore... como se absorvesse a conseqüências da tempestade... Os galhos, antes robustos, a cada tempestade presenciada se tornam disformes, como se realmente tivessem feito muita força para continuar fincadas no chão, às vezes até essa aparência nos mostra um quê de tristeza...

Ele exibiu um fraco sorriso, ainda andando distraído...quem dissera isso foi a louca professora de adivinhação dos mesmo... A Sra Elisabeth Trabel. No inicio ele não entendera e até achara graça quando ela o parara no meio do corredor e lhe contara aquele fato. Mas ele descobriu quando pôs os pés de volta na casa dos Black naquele final de ano letivo. Decidiu seguir o exemplo que tomara do carvalho... que, apesar das tempestades e das dores, permanecia firme e forte no solo, assim como ele permaneceria firme e forte nas suas decisões.

Sirius parou e ergueu uma sobrancelha estranhando seu próprio pensamento.

-Merlim, estou falando sério demais para o meu gosto... – murmurou ele para as árvores.

-Quem está aí? – uma pessoa respondeu com a voz um pouco rouca.

-Lisa? – ele rapidamento olhou para o carvalho à sua frente.

-Black? – a garota saiu de trás do carvalho, mostrando apenas o rosto, cujos cachos castanhos cobria levemente.

-Morgause? – ele automaticamente revirou os olhos. – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Só pensando... – disse ela voltando a se recostar no tronco da árvore, sumindo da visão de Sirius.

"E eu duvidando que ela teria essa capacidade..." Sirius pensou com um sorriso. Com a curiosidade falando mais alto, ele decidiu se aproximar da garota.

-Acho um milagre você não estar atrás do Thiaguito... – disse ele se recostando no tronco da arvore, ficando ao lado dela.

A garota apenas deu de ombros e nada respondeu.

-Tem certeza que está bem mesmo?

Ela o encarou estranhamente e Sirius percebeu que os olhos dela brilharam tristemente.

-Estou. – ela voltou a olhar para frente.

-Você não esta assim por causa do Thiago, está?

-Sabe, nem eu sei porque estou assim. – ela voltou a encara-lo.

O silêncio reinou entre eles. Os raios do sol iluminavam os cabelos da garota de um modo gracioso, os olhos castanhos-esverdeados brilhando tristemente e encarando o campo à sua frente, os lábios rosados fechados de uma forma séria...

Sirius sentiu-se preso aos lábios da garota, sem mesmo ter pensado ele passou a mão de leve pelo rosto dela, Morgause fechou os olhos lentamente quando percebeu que Sirius se aproximava...

N/A: Fiquei tentada em parar por aqui, mas como promessa é divida...huahahahaha. Vamos até o cap 40.


	35. A Estranha Morgause

**Cap 35 – A estranha Morgause**

Sirius desabou no sofá com o rosto totalmente pálido, os olhos arregalados e uma feição de descrença no rosto. Thiago e Remo se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

-Almofadinhas?O que houve? Viu seu reflexo no espelho e se assustou?

Remo e Thiago voltaram a rir, no que o amigo nem se abalou.

-Merlim, eu... eu... – ele arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

-Almofadinhas? – repetiu Thiago, agora ficando preocupado, a cor do rosto de Sirius de branco, estava ficando vermelho e de vermelho voltava para branco novamente.

-Sirius!

-Hã? – ele rapidamente olhou para Thiago, quando sentiu ser sacudido. – O que foi hein, Pontas?

-Eu é que pergunto, Sr Sirius Black.

-O que nós nos perguntamos. – completou Remo ficando de frente para Sirius.

O moreno olhou de Thiago para Remo e de Remo para Thiago.

-Hum, me sigam. – disse ele rapidamente puxando Remo por um braço e Thiago por outro.

-Sirius, para onde estamos indo? – perguntou Remo curioso.

-Não quero ser ouvido por ninguém...nenhuma delas!

Eles rapidamente foram guiados por Sirius para o corredor que dava acesso à cozinha.

-Sirius, estamos indo para a cozinha... – disse Thiago levantando uma sobrancelha.

O corredor, pouco iluminado, haviam quatro quadros, dos quais dois davam acesso, um para o quarto de Thiago e o outro para a sala de música. Sirius rapidamente abriu o primeiro e empurrou os amigos delicadamente.

-Lux. – disse Thiago rapidamente e as tochas se acenderam, mostrando uma escada de mármore.

-Subam...

-Sirius, mas o q...

-Não discutam... – disse ele rapidamente.

Chegada mais ou menos a metade do percurso, Sirius mandou que eles parassem. Thiago se sentou irritado na escada, seguido de Remo.

-Sirius você pod... – Thiago rapidamente se calou quando viu maroto passar por ele e subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus, abrir o quadro e depois voltar para onde estavam.

-Ótimo, agora posso contar à vocês.

-Aconteceu algo entre você e a Lisa? – Thiago sorriu marotamente quando viu que o amigo estava corado. – No meio do campo hein, quem diria...

-Não, foi algo pior... – disse ele preocupado.

Thiago e Remo se entreolharam... no estado normal ( na medida do possível) de Sirius Black, ele certamente sorriria marotamente ao ouvir aquela frase... a feição do maroto era de quem estava vendo a dissecação de um cadáver na sua frente a sentia que a qualquer momento colocaria o almoço inteiro para fora.

-Sirius, aconteceu algo grave? – perguntou Remo preocupado.

-A pior coisa que poderia acontecer comigo... – disse ele nervoso. – Eu beijei a Morgause.

-VOCÊ O QUÊ? – gritaram Thiago e Remo ao mesmo tempo.

-Shiii... – disse Sirius olhando para os lados, o eco dos gritos dos dois amigos ainda ecoando pelas paredes da passagem.

-Sirius você... – começou Remo.

-... pirou. – completou Thiago.

-Eu sei... – disse Sirius desesperado. – Tenho plena certeza disso... afinal, eu gostei. – ele proferiu aquelas ultimas palavras quase num sussurro.

-Mas... e a Lisa? Você não pensou nela?

-Pensei, por Merlim e como eu pensei... mas eu não interrompi. – ele passou a mão pela cabeça nervosamente.

-Você... está gostando da Morgause? – disse Remo incrédulo.

-Estou confuso... era como se eu tivesse beijando outra pessoa, não sei... era uma forma conhecida, era como se... – ele engole em seco, mergulhando em seus pensamentos.

_"... os lábios dele tocaram de leve no da garota e ele sentiu que essa se arrepiou um pouco. A mão de Sirius deslizou do rosto para a nuca da garota, enquanto a outra se preocupou em segurar a cintura dela levemente._

_A garota ficou parada, mas correspondeu ao beijo dele de uma forma um tanto conhecida por ele. Ele a encurralou no tronco da arvore impedindo escapatória da parte dela... de uma hora para outra, o seu pensamento voou para Lisa._

_Inebriado demais para interromper o que estava fazendo ele continua a beija-la, no que a garota fica na ponta dos pés e o enlaça pelo pescoço. A mão da nuca desce lentamente pelas costas indo de encontro à cintura da garota, que ele aperta levemente..._

_Um pássaro pia ao longe, no que ele finalmente se dá consciência do que esta fazendo e se separa dela lentamente._

_Ambos abrem os olhos ao mesmo tempo e se encaram incrédulos. Sirius cora furiosamente e arregala os olhos._

_-Er, desculpe. – disse ele tirando as mãos da cintura dela aos poucos._

_Morgause solta o pescoço dele ainda encarando-o incrédulo. Sirius dá uns passos para trás._

_-Er, eu tenho... tenho que ir agora. – ele gira os calcanhares e apressa o passo de volta à casa dos Potter._

_-Sirius... – a garota inclina a cabeça para ver o maroto se distanciando. – Meu Sirius..."_

Sirius revirou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro. Thiago e Remo tornam a se entreolhar no que Almofadinhas torna a passar a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

-Merlim, por que você faz isso comigo hein?

-Mas, Sirius, o que te levou a beija-la?

-Não sei, eu não sei... o olhar triste dela, os cabelos brilhando à luz do sol... o formato do lábios... a maneira que me olhava. Quando dei por mim já estava agarrando a garota.

-Se prepare, ela vai te perseguir agora. Não sei se fico feliz ou triste com essa notícia. – disse Thiago com um sorriso maroto.

-Não sei se eu vou gostar dessa perseguição... – disse ele desesperado.

-Arque com as conseqüências agora Sirius... mas, o que eu não entendo... ela deve ter acordado mais cedo, não?

-O que você está dizendo? – ele ergue uma sobrancelha.

-Eu coloquei um pouco da poção do sono no suco dela, talvez não tenha feito muito efeito, não?

-Pode ser... – disse Remo pensativo. – A quantidade a ser tomada varia de pessoa para pessoa.

Remo soltou um longo suspiro.

-Agora vamos voltar, talvez as garotas já tenham dado por nossa falta.

-Daqui eu não saiu nunca mais! – disse Sirius decidido.

-Ah, pelo amor de Merlim, vai dar uma de medroso agora?

-Com que cara eu vou olhar a Lisa e a Morgause? Aliás, com que cara a Morgause vai me olhar? Daqui a pouco ela vem pulando em cima de mim e querendo repetir a dose... "Ai Siriuszito me beija daquela maneira novamente..." – disse ele com uma voz fina que, apesar da situação desesperadora, os amigos riram. – A Lisa pergunta " O que significa isso Sirius Black?" – mais risos com a imitação quase perfeita da voz da garota. – E eu respondo... " Nada cara Lisa, apenas nos agarramos debaixo de um carvalho sem querer... eu pensei em você no momento, mas infelizmente continuei..." e em troca recebo um belo tapa na cara, ou melhor, uma "Avada Kedrava" assim eu morro de vez!

Thiago e Remo riram ao ouvir Sirius terminar com uma voz desesperada.

-E vocês ainda riem... Belos amigos eu tenho.

-Foi mal Sirius, mas é realmente engraçada a situação. – disse Remo risonho.

-Nem se Merlim recussitar eu saio daqui!

-Ah, vai sim! – disse Thiago puxando Sirius por um braço e Remo puxando do outro.

-Aluado, Pontas, pelo Amor de Merlim, EU QUERO FICAR AQUI!

-Ah, Sirius, vamos logo!

-EU NÃO QUERO IR!

-Você é ou não é um Grifinório? Tem que assumir seus atos de frente!

-Se a Lisa me bater, você recebe o tapa?

-Claro que não! – disse Thiago. – E por que essa preocupação toda com a Lisa?

-Ela disse que sairia comigo se eu me comportasse direito até o fim do primeiro mês em Hogwarts.

-E você agüentaria até lá? – indagou Remo risonho.

-Bem, eu podia roubar uns beijos dela de vez em quando... ela não disse nada quanto a isso... – disse ele sorrindo marotamente. – Ah, não, não, eu não quero sair daqui... – ele voltou a se desesperar quando viu Thiago abrir a passagem. – Thiago, Remo, pelo amor de Merlim eu...

-Que raios esta acontecendo aqui? – Lílian cruzou os braços irritada, ao seu lado se encontrava Ana no mesmo estado..

Sirius corou e se ajeitou quando Thiago e Remo os soltaram.

-Achei por um segundo que vocês dois estavam torturando o Sirius. – disse Lílian preocupada.

-Ah, conversa de marotos, cara Lílian. – ele piscou o olho para a ruiva.

-Alguém aí viu a Morgause? – disse Thiago olhando para os lados.

-Não vejo sua amada desde hoje à tarde... acho que a essa altura ela deve estar começando a procurar por você.

Sirius soltou um suspiro aliviado e se recompôs.

-E a... Lisa? – ele indagou rapidamente.

-Também não a vimos desde à tarde... por onde será que ela anda?

Sirius pigarreou.

-Bem, eu vou subir um pouco, tomar um banho, antes do jantar e...

Thiago e Remo fuzilaram Sirius com o olhar.

-Eu prometo voltar, ok? – ele abriu um sorriso maroto, apesar de fraco. – Sei que vocês vão sentir muito a minha falta, mas eu volto, não se preocupem.

-O que deu nele? – Ana indaga desconfiada.

-Coisas de maroto, Aninha, coisas de maroto.

-Odeio quando vocês ficam com esses segredinhos... – disse Lílian irritada.

-Pelo menos não é mais a mim que você odeia... – Thiago exibiu um sorriso maroto.

-Mas se eu odeio suas ações, conseqüentemente você se inclui nela... afinal, é o autor das mesmas. – disse ela, apesar do tom risonho.

Thiago balançou a cabeça.

-Devo considerar que essa frase tenha um fundo de verdade? – ele sorriu marotamente.

Para a imensa surpresa do maroto, a ruiva piscou o olho para ele e sorriu da mesma forma.

-Você é quem decide Sr Pontas...

Sirius estava com os nervos a flor da pele... desde a hora em que subira no quarto que não parava de andar em círculos, como se fosse um animal enjaulado.

-Merlim, o que eu faço hein? O que eu faço? Será que eu estou ficando maluco? Ela é bonita e tudo o mais... mas, ela é a Morgause!

Ele solta um longo suspiro e se joga na cama entediado. Os últimos raios de sol iluminavam fracamente o quarto, dando um ar meio que alaranjado para o mesmo. Sirius fita o teto como se sua vida dependesse disso.

-Merlim, de onde eu conheço esse beijo se eu nunca a beijei? – ele passa as mãos nos lábios levemente e depois suspira. – Sirius, Sirius, vamos seu inútil, ponha essa cabeça para funcionar...

Ele morde o lábio inferior e cruza os braços.

-Desde que eu me entendo por maroto que nunca provei beijos iguais... não seria agora que teria um, não é?

Ele se senta na cama irritado, a esse ponto o quarto já estava escuro.

-Ou será que essa louca já me beijou durante o sono e eu não percebi?

Sirius reprimi uma careta ao perceber seu pensamento.

-Ah, é melhor eu parar de pensar bobagens.

Sirius rapidamente se levanta da cama, acende as luzes e decide tomar um banho... Devidamente arrumado, ele abre a porta do quarto lentamente para ver se a "barra estava limpa".Vendo que nenhuma das duas garotas que, no momento, ele queria evitar ao máximo possível e ao mesmo tempo não, ele caminha pelo corredor lentamente, deparando com a porta do quarto de Lisa, entreaberta.

Ele lança um olhar desconfiado à porta e erguendo uma sobrancelha decide se aproximar dela cautelosamente.

-Lisa? Você está aí?

Ele empurra a porta, abrindo-a por total.

-Estou entrando...

Ele rapidamente percorre o olhar pelo quarto... Com um sorriso no rosto ele percebe que o mesmo está tão ou mais "habitável" do que o dele... Roupas e mais roupas jaziam em cima de um sofá que ocupava uma das paredes do quarto. A cama com os cortinados negros ainda se encontrava dessarrumada e uma leve brisa entrava pela janela aberta. Uma roupa se encontrava em cima da cama, como se tivesse sido jogada de qualquer maneira. Ele olhou para seu lado, encontrando a penteadeira ainda barrando a passagem que dava para o quarto dele.

Com um suspiro ele encara seu reflexo no espelho e sorri fracamente ao perceber que a garota saia do banheiro, coberta por um roupão e enxugando os cabelos de um modo distraído. O olhar de Lisa bate no espelho e ela pula de susto ao ver que Sirius a olhava pelo reflexo atentamente.

-Sirius! O que você esta fazendo AQUI? – ela lança um olhar irritado para ele.

Sirius cora furiosamente e se vira para encara-la.

-Achei que você já estivesse lá embaixo. – disse ele rouco.

-Ah, e você aproveitou para bisbilhotar o MEU quarto, não é?

-Bem... – ele sorriu marotamente. – Foi algo impossível de conter.

Ela torna a enxugar os cabelos num gesto nervoso e rápido.

-Pode me dar licença, então? Preciso me trocar.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar tão quieto que você não vai nem notar a minha presença...

A garota revirou os olhos, mas abriu um fraco sorriso. Sirius se sentou na cama e a olhou seriamente.

-Hum, mudando de assunto... eu realmente queria te contar uma coisa, antes de mais nada.

Ela o encara surpreso, mas, sorri pelo canto dos lábios.

-Desistiu de mim? – ela ergue uma sobrancelha.

-Bem, isso nunca! – ele a encara com um sorriso sincero. – Mas, de qualquer modo...

A garota estranha ao ver que ele olhava para o chão.

-Eu sei que não temos nada e tudo o mais... mas, eu... – ele torna a encara-la, dessa vez firmemente. – eu queria que você soubesse que não era a minha intenção e...

Ela se sentou ao lado dele, no que o maroto parou de falar e pigarreou.

-Pelo amor de Merlim, não me mate, ok? Ou então nã fica calada. Não me deixe mais alfito do que eu já estou, está me ouvindo?

-Você já está me deixando curiosa... – disse ela sorrindo.

-Eu... eu beijei a Morgause.

Para a surpresa de Sirius, a garota abriu um sorriso.

-Você... sorri?

-Bem, não é o fim do mundo, é? – disse ela divertida.

-Mas... fizemos um acordo, não? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Bem... então podemos dizer que ele continua de pé... não dizem que a sinceridade é um dos pontos principais para o começo de um relacionamento? – ela piscou o olho.

-Mas você...

-Você está confuso, não é?

-Como assim, confuso? – ele ergue uma sobrancelha.

Os olhos dela por um minuto, expressam uma tênue tristeza.

-Agora não sabe se gosta dela, ou de mim, não é? Se um dia tivesse gostado. – ela suspira e fecha os olhos.

-Hey, eu não disse isso!

-Então o que você quer com essa conversa, hein? – ela o encara irritada.

-Lisa, eu...

Ele coloca uma das mãos dele, em cima da dela e a segura num gesto dócil. Com a outra mão ele alisa o rosto dela de leve, no que ela fecha os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima teimosa cair dos seus olhos.

Sirius se aproxima dela aos poucos, mas no último segundo ela vira o rosto.

-Não.

O maroto abre os olhos e a encara surpreso.

-Como assim, não? – disse ele, ainda segurando o rosto dela.

-Não, por agora, você ainda não sabe... – disse ela sem pensar.

-Não sei o quê, Lisa? – ele a encara desonfiado.

-Não sabe o que sente...

-Mas... – ele se separa dela. – Quando eu beijei a outra... era como se... como se... como se ela fosse você! Naquele momento, eu pensei em você, não nela! – disse ele rapidamente.

-E em quem você está pensando agora?

Ele cruzou os braços irritado.

-Acho que não preciso te responder essa pergunta, não é? Se não, não estaria aqui tentando explicar algo que eu fiz querendo não fazer!

-Preciso... pensar.

Sirius bufou de raiva.

-Sinceramente Lisa, às vezes acho que você pensa demais! – ele se levanta irritado e sai do quarto, batendo a porta ao passar.

Se Sirius olhasse para trás, poderia ver um sorriso se formando no rosto da garota.

No hall, o silêncio reinava. Lílian olhava para os vasos de porcelana em cima da mesa que ficava na parede ao lado da porta, sentada no sofá.

Thiago estava deitado numa poltrona, com a cabeça em um dos braços da mesma e as pernas por cima do outro e, sem nenhum assunto, apenas fitava Lílian como se fosse falar algo, mas por fim desistia. Remo e Ana subiram para o quarto, dando uma desculpa qualquer, mas Thiago sabia perfeitamente que queria deixa-lo à sós com a ruiva.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro, será que se beijasse a ruiva novamente, ouviria aquela voz? Queria entender o que era aquilo tudo... se conversasse com a mãe ou talvez até com o pai, eles lhe contariam? Ele cruzou os braços, saberia que não.

Passos irritados são ouvidos descendo as escadas rapidamente, Thiago se senta na poltrona num gesto rápido e volta o olhar para a escada ao mesmo tempo que Lílian. Sirius exibia um feição de quem dizia "Se você ousar sorrir na minha frente, eu te mato".

-Sirius? – Lílian o encara estranhamente.

O maroto apenas resmunga algo ininteligível e desaba no sofá ao lado da ruiva.

-Gostaria de entender sua amiga. – ele repete.

-O que você fez com ela? – disse ela desconfiada.

-O que ela faz comigo, acho melhor dizer... – ele soltou um longo suspiro. – Se um dia eu entender essa garota, o mundo acaba!

Thiago riu e Lílian balançou a cabeça risonha.

-Se eu que sou amiga não a entendo, imagine você que é o que digamos... Potter versão mais atraente?

Sirius abriu um sorriso galanteador e Thiago ficou vermelho.

-Algum interesse ruivinha?

-Acho que uma certa pessoa não vai gostar nada dessa história... – disse Thiago sorrindo marotamente.

-A depender da qual você esta falando, Pontas. – disse Sirius reprimindo uma careta.

-Saberemos quando chegar a hora, não?

Lílian olhava de Thiago para Sirius sem entender nada. Odiava ficar sem entender nada.

-Podem falar a minha língua?

-Quanto mais te conheço, mas percebo o quanto você se parece com o Thiago. – Sirius sorriu. – Que curiosidade, hein, ruivinha?

Lílian bufou de raiva e cruzou os braços. Thiago gargalhou.

-Ainda aqui? Estamos com fome, sabiam?

Sirius rapidamente se vira para o alto da escada. Lisa encarava Thiago com um sorriso maroto, tendo Remo e Ana atrás dela. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e ficou se movendo lentamente, como quem procurava algo.

-É uma pena, não dar para ver nada... – disse ele desanimado.

Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para Sirius sem entender nada. Thiago gargalhou, enquanto Lisa corava. Remo e Ana prenderam o riso e esta empurrou a garota "gentilmente" para faze-la descer.

-Vejo que alguém aqui precisa gastar um pouco as energias... – disse Remo revirando os olhos, no que Lílian rapidamente entendeu.

-Merlim, não é a toa que ela te chama de cachorro.

-E não é a toa que ela adora me provocar... – disse ele se levantando quando a garota desceu o último degrau, olhando-a de cima a baixo, pois a mesma estava usando um vestido preto um pouco acima dos joelhos.

-Se você não sabe Sr Black, preto é minha cor favorita.

Lílian se levantou, sendo seguida por Thiago. Só agora havia percebido o quanto estava com fome.

-Um ponto que nos temos em comum, cara Lisa.

-Fora isso, a mudança constante de humor... – disse Lílian divertida. – Há alguns minutos atrás, você não estava com aquela cara de monstro?

Todos riram, no que Sirius ergue uma sobrancelha e abraça Lílian pelo ombros.

-Cara Lílian, te ver é o bastante para melhorar o meu humor. – disse ele, olhando de soslaio para Lisa. – Qualquer ressentimento passa. Mas, para o seu governo, ainda estou magoado sim, apesar de não ter aquela cara de monstro. Apenas sei fingir muito bem, a ponto da pessoa não saber o que se passa aqui dentro... – disse ele apontando para a cabeça. – Muito menos aqui... – ele aponto para o coração. – Principalmente aqui.

Ele sorriu para Lílian, se recusando a olhar para Lisa. Já esta, abriu um fraco sorriso.

-Vou achar que isso foi para mim...

Todos riram novamente.

-Merlim, o que houve?

-Ah, alô Morgause. – disse Remo. Ana deu uma cotovelada nele, mas percebia que o mesmo sorria marotamente.

Sirius empalideceu e Thiago aguardava ansioso. A garota esfregou um dos olhos e Thiago reprimiu uma careta ao perceber que ela voltava o olhar para ele.

-THIAGUITO! – ela rapidamente abriu um sorriso e desceu as escadas que nem um foguete.

No segundo seguinte Thiago sentiu se jogado para trás e caiu na poltrona, com a garota em cima dele, sobre os risos dos outros e o olhar desconfiado de Sirius.

Thiago lança um olhar surpreso para o amigo, no que este lhe retribui do mesmo modo e dá de ombros.

-Ah, Thiaguito, você sabia que eu sonhei com você? – disse ela entusiasmada.

-Ah... foi? – disse ele completamente entusiasmado pela alegria da outra. – Er, mais tinha necessidade de me abraçar assim?

-Ah, desculpe. – ela rapidamente da um impulso e se levanta, no que Thiago, perdendo o equilíbrio, escorrega até o chão.

-Ah, vamos comer! – disse Sirius rapidamente.

Morgause volta o olhar para Sirius no que o mesmo dá um passo para trás receoso. Lílian sentindo que seu "acompanhante" dera um passo para trás, o encara surpresa. Remo ainda exibia um sorriso maroto no rosto e Ana balançava a cabeça. Thiago, aproveitando a distração da prima se levanta e toma uma boa distancia dela, apesar de não despregar os olhos dela, curioso em saber no que daria aquilo. Já Lisa, bem, ela tinha o mesmo receio que Sirius enquanto o encarava.

-Vamos. – ela sorriu e percorreu o olhar pelo hall. – Você também está com fome, não é, Thiaguito? Eu posso aproveitar e contar o sonho que eu tive com você.

Sirius solta Lílian e deixa escapar um suspiro aliviado, juntamente com Lisa. Thiago revira os olhos quando a prima o abraça pela cintura. Remo prende o riso e abraça Ana pelos ombros.

Eles seguiram em silêncio até a sala de jantar, quer dizer, não tão em silêncio assim...

Morgause falava sem parar sobre o sonho, que de tudo, Thiago entendera apenas as palavras...Homem, Cavalo, salva, homem encapuzado... mas que ele, numa careta, percebeu que ele era o homem que estava montado no cavalo e a salvava do cara encapuzado. Sirius olhava para Morgause, ainda surpreso e Lisa o olhava com uma feição estranha, como se estivesse preocupada com algo. Lílian prendia o riso, juntamente com Remo e Ana, enquanto Thiago tentava se soltar do abraço da prima.

-Morgause, você está me sufocando...

-Ah, Thiaguito, mas eu fiquei com tanto medo... – ela o abraça mais forte.

-Acontece que você já acordou e não tem necessidade de me apertar dessa forma, como se eu fosse um travesseiro. – disse ele com os dentes cerrados.

Como se ela entendesse o recado ao contrário, ela abraça Thiago mais forte ainda ( se é que ainda era possível).

-Acho que vi uma costela estalar... – disse Remo sorrindo marotamente.

-Bem que eu estou sentindo uma dor nela... – disse Thiago rapidamente.

Morgause o soltou num pulo e o encarou preocupado.

-Dor? Onde ta doendo Thiaguito? Quem te machucou? – ela rapidamente começou a observar o corpo do maroto, preocupada.

Todos os outros reviraram os olhos.

-Ah, obrigado por ter me soltado Morgause. E ah, não está doendo nada não...

-Ah, que bom... fiquei preocupada.

Eles se sentaram à mesa, já devidamente arrumada.

-Podem se servir... – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

-Ele se acha o dono da casa...

-Correção Pontas, eu também sou... é diferente.

Todos riram e começaram a comer. Foi um jantar silencioso, um milagre, todos acharam, já que a Morgause sempre acha algo para tentar iniciar uma conversa com o Thiago. E, estavam quase terminando, quando Thiago ergue a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso maroto.

-Até que enfim deu as caras, Sra Potter... – disse ele olhando para trás.

Sarah sorri para o filho e o abraça por trás, apoiando o queixo na cabeça dele.

-Eu nunca posso chegar de mansinho sem você perceber... – ela rapidamente deu um beijo no rosto do filho e este alisou seu braço levemente.

-Fazer o quê? Sempre sei quando você está chegando, mãe...

A Sra Potter se separou do filho.

-Ah, olá para todos... Morgause. – ela sorriu e deu um beijo na sobrinha no que está lhe sorriu de volta.

-Estou esperando meu beijo, Tia Sarah... – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

-Sempre enxerido esse cachorro... – disse Thiago risonho, no que os outros riram.

-Eu disse que você teria que dividir a Sra Sarah Potter comigo, Thiago. – disse ele sorrindo, enquanto recebia um beijo da Sra Potter.

Os outros riram ao ver que a cara de Thiago havia se fechado mais ainda.

-Espero que não roube meu lugar de filho único também...

-Ah, sempre tão ciumento o meu Thiago... – ela apertou a bochecha do filho, no que os outros tornaram a rir.

-Também não exagera, não é, mãe? – disse ele se desvencilhando da mãe, que continuava a apertar a bochecha dele. – Por falar nisso, meu pai não veio com você, não? – ele completou quando a mãe largara sua bochecha.

-Ah, não... ele ficou de resolver algumas coisas no Ministério antes de vir para casa... – disse ela num suspiro. – Bem, vou subir para tomar um banho, estou exausta. Ah, não quero ver perseguições por hoje Morgause... – a garota corou fortemente no que Thiago sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

Sarah olhou para o prato do filho e rapidamente roubou o último pedaço de torta de maça que havia no prato dele.

-MÃE! Era minha favorita! – disse ele indignado, se voltando para a mãe, que, a essa altura, já estava na porta da sala de jantar.

-Pois é, também é a minha, afinal, você teve a quem puxar... – ela piscou o olho e fechou a porta.

Os outros prenderam o riso.

-Droga! – ele cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar cobiçoso para o pedaço no prato de Sirius.

-Ah, nem vem Pontas, esse aqui é meu! – disse Sirius ao perceber os olhares do amigo.

-Poxa "irmãozinho" você não devia ser tão mau... é só um pedaço do seu pedaço... afinal, minha mãe roubou o meu INTEIRO!

-E o que eu ganho em troca? – Sirius sorriu marotamente.

-Hunft! Interesseiro!

Lílian prendeu o riso.

-Antes que você mater por um pedaço, eu divido o meu com você, Potter! – disse a ruiva, ainda risonha.

Os olhos de Thiago brilharam quando ele voltou o olhar para a ruiva.

-Temos um avanço aqui, ruivinha?

Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Pensando bem, acho melhor eu não dividir...

-Ah, Lily, eu só estava brincando... pense bem, você pode engordar se comer esse pedaço inteiro...

A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-E o que te faz pensar que eu me importo com isso?

-Geralmente as mulheres se preocupam mais com a aparência física...

-Pois é, não são todas... – ela sorriu. – Mas, tudo bem, eu reconsidero.

-Será que você pode dividir o seu comigo também, Lisa? – Sirius disse sorrindo marotamente.

-Diferente do Thiago, você tem um pedaço inteiro... querido.

-Mas quando eu come-lo, ele não será mais inteiro...

-Merlim, dái-me paciência.

-Olha que você vai engordar...

-Já pensou em seguir o seu próprio conselho? A barriga já esta começando a crescer, sabia?

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para o abdomem.

-Tem certeza? Você não está falando sério, está?

Remo e Thiago reviraram os olhos, no que as garotas riram.

-Acho que a situação foi invertida agora... é brincadeira, Sirius. – disse Lisa risonha.

-Você tem certeza, não é?

-Não quer mostrar para termos certeza? – Lílian indagou risonha, no que Thiago ficou vermelho.

-Poupe-nos dessa cena desagradável, Sirius. – disse Pontas emburrado.

-Não faço objeções... – disseram Lisa e Lílian ao mesmo tempo.

-Saidinha você, não ruivinha? – Almofadinhas sorriu marotamente.

-Apesar de tudo, ainda sou humana...

-Se você se atrever a fazer esse feito fique certo que a Ana não irá presencia-lo. – Remo lançou um olhar enciumado para a namorada, no que esta sorriu.

-Se quiser eu posso te mostrar mais tarde... o que acha ruivinha? – ele piscou o olho para Lílian, no que Thiago o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Acho melhor dar esse prazer para a Lisa.

-Não tenho tanta certeza de que ela queira ver... – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, no que a garota apenas deu de ombros.

-Er, acho que vou subir agora... – disse Morgause rapidamente.

-Boa noite, então... – falaram Lisa, Ana e Lílian ao mesmo tempo, sendo que a primeira olhou para Sirius desconfiada, e a última disse somente por educação.

Morgause lançou um último olhar para Thiago e este se encontrava sorrindo. Quando a garota fechou a porta da sala, Thiago suspirou aliviado.

-Ah, como eu adoro minha mãe... Me livro de perseguições por essa noite... – disse ele sorridente.

-Ou seja, vou poder dormir no meu quarto hoje? – Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Acho melhor ficar tudo como está...

-Vocês estão dormindo no mesmo quarto? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

-Não, trocamos, por causa da Morgause. – respondeu Thiago rapidamente.

-Como você se sentiu tendo a honra de dormir no quarto do dono da casa hein, ruivinha?

-Normal.

-Não sentiu assim... nada a mais?

Lílian engasgou com o suco e encarou Sirius um pouco corada.

-Como assim, nada a mais?

-Sabe... – Sirius sorriu marotamente. – Uma cama de um garoto...

-SIRIUS! – Thiago gritou rapidamente, um pouco corado.

-O cheiro dele provavelmente pode estar presente na cama, não é?

Lílian tornou a corar.

-Hum, bem, até que estava um pouquinho...

Lisa bocejou fracamente.

-Acho que vou seguir o exemplo da Morgause e me retirar...

-Tão cedo? – disseram Thiago, Sirius e Remo ao mesmo tempo. Lílian agradeceu mentalmente por não continuarem com aquela conversa e, quando tivesse a oportunidade, agradeceria a amiga profundamente.

-Estou com sono... – ela bocejou novamente e sorriu. – Até amanhã.

-Até.

Todos ficaram novamente em silêncio, de todos, o único que continuava a comer era Lílian. Sirius se levantou rapidamente.

-Bem, vou subir também.

Thiago lançou um olhar desconfiado para Sirius, será os outros pretendiam deixar ele e Lílian sozinhos novamente? Ele exibiu um fraco sorriso ao pensar que sim.

-Um milagre... Sirius Black, dormindo cedo.

-Fazer o quê? – ele deu de ombros e se retirou.

Sirius subiu as escadas distraído, pensando seriamente se iria ou não ter uma conversa séria com Morgause... esclarecer as coisas talvez. Mas, ele não teve tempo de se decidir, pois a mesma o esperava no alto da escada.

-Sabia que pretendia conversar comigo... – disse ela seriamente.

Sirius a olhou estranhamente. Tão diferente da garota de segundos atrás, com os braços cruzados e a sobrancelha levantada.

-A Lisa passou por você?

A garota sorriu fracamente.

-Tão preocupado com ela, não? Sim, sim, ela passou, mas quase não me viu... estava cansada demais para isso. Mas então, você não queria conversar...

-Não acho que este seja o lugar mais apropriado...

Ele rapidamente a puxou pelos braço e desceu as escadas. Olhando para os lados, ele passou pelo hall se dirigindo a um corredor que dava acesso a uma sala de estar.

Ele fechou a porta rapidamente e acendeu a luz. Uma estante ocupava toda uma parede, nela haviam fotos livros e alguns objetos estranhos. Uma lareira se fazia presente e, sofás pretos e uma mesa de centro circundavam sua área de aquecimento. As cortinas brancas balançavam suavemente com o vento que entrava pela janela.

Morgause rapidamente se sentou em uma das poltronas e encarou Sirius, que estava recostado na parede, ao lado da porta.

-Então, o que quer falar?

-Se você acha que eu pretendia falar com você, é por que tem algo a falar comigo também... – disse ele provocativo. – Mas, sem demoras... O que aconteceu hoje a tarde foi sem querer, um erro e não significou nada para mim... Você gosta do Thiago e eu da Lisa. Sejamos claros sobre isso, ok?

Ela sorriu.

-Ok. Eu iria dizer o mesmo. Aquilo só foi um momento, nada mais...

-Hum, posso perguntar uma coisa?

-Outra, se quiser. – ela sorriu.

-Por que você estava tão triste hoje, pela tarde?

-Não sei... sinceramente, eu não sei. – ela sorriu e os olhos brilharam fracamente.

-E, por que você é tão diferente assim quando o Pontas não está presente?

Ela apenas deu de ombros e sorriu.

-Trato de formas diferentes, pessoas diferentes.

-Sabe, se você fosse menos grudenta, até que seria uma ótima amiga... – ele sorriu sincero.

-Fazer o quê? Eu sou assim.

-Sabe, o Thiago gosta mesmo da Lily, você não devia ficar se iludindo dessa forma.

-Agradeço pelo conselho... Hum, bom, acho que não temos mais nada para falar não é? – disse ela se levantando.

-É... tem razão.

Antes que ele se desencostasse da parede, Morgause se postou na frente dele.

-O q...?

A garota segurou o ombro dele, como apoio e na ponta dos pés, sussurrou no ouvido dele.

-Apesar de tudo, até que você não beija tão mal assim...

Sirius fechou os olhos, sentindo um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. O cheiro de um perfume familiar invadiu sua narinas e o fez suspirar. Quando ele tornou a abrir os olhos, a garota não estava mais lá.

-Merlim, o que é isso, hein? Estou pagando pelos meus pecados por um acaso? – ele revirou os olhos. Como duas pessoas podem ser tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão parecidas?

Quando ele saiu da sala e antes de começar a subir as escadas, encontrou Ana e Remo saindo da sala de jantar.

-Entendemos o recado... – disse Remo sorrindo marotamente.

-Que recado? – disse ele confuso.

-Deixar o Thiago e a Lílian sozinhos. – Remo respondeu revirando os olhos.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Bem, essa não era a minha intenção real, mas eu acho que o Pontas deve ter gostado.

-Pontas? – Ana indagou surpresa. – Ah, é o apelido de Thiago.

Sirius rapidamente ergueu a sobrancelha e seu rosto adquiriu uma feição pensativa.

-Como ela sabia que...

-Almofadinhas? – Aluado perguntou preocupado.

-Ah, esquece, besteira minha. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Espero que o Thiago volte vivo da lá...

-Resta ele saber o que falar, não é?

Todos riram.

* * *

Lílian se sentiu extremamente nervosa, sem nem mesmo saber o porquê, ao se ver com Thiago naquela sala. O maroto passava a mão pelos cabelos distraídos, como se estivesse pensando em algo.

-Potter?

-Hum? – ele rapidamente parou o que estava fazendo e encarou a ruiva surpreso. – Ah, o que foi Lily?

-Está preocupado com alguma coisa?

-Ah, não... – ele sorriu fracamente. – Terminou de comer?

-Ah, claro. – disse ela, olhando para o prato, aquela hora totalmente limpo.

-Hum, você vai dormir agora?

-Estou sem sono... – ela disse sem pensar e se arrependeu profundamente de ter respondido isso.

-Ótimo... gostaria de ter mostrar uma coisa. Sei que vou me arrepender depois, mas não posso deixar de não te mostrar.

Thiago rapidamente se levantou quando a ruiva assentiu. O maroto caminhava mais a frente e em silêncio, ele a guiou até um outro corredor, parando de frente para um quadro.

-Não é igual a de Hogwarts, mas acho que você vai gostar... – ele sorriu para a ruiva e quando passou os dedos na moldura do quadro, o mesmo se virou lentamente, deixando a vista um corredor que dava acesso a uma sala ao fundo.

Lílian olhou desconfiada para Thiago, mas este sorriu fracamente e foi na frente. Ela então, sem escolha, resolveu segui-lo.

Ao adrentrar no recinto, a ruiva prendeu a respiração. Quase todas as paredes estavam ocupadas por estantes cheia de livros e tamanhos, apenas uma delas deixava-se ser ocupada por uma janela com as cortinas brancas. Umas três mesas com algumas poltronas se espalhavam pelo lugar. Lílian encarou tudo com um sorriso no rosto.

-Merlim, se eu tivesse uma dessas em casa...

Thiago gargalhou.

-Sabia que você ia gostar...

-Achei que você nunca saberia onde fica a biblioteca da sua própria casa, afinal, não se interessa muito por livros.

Thiago tornou a rir.

-Sim, é verdade, mas o mais interessante disso tudo, é a vista que nós temos daqui. – ele apontou e a ruiva rapidamente olhou para o lugar.

Ela não havia percebido que havia uma escada no canto. O corrimão seguia e terminava como uma proteção do próximo andar. Lílian ficou na ponta dos pés e pôde enxergar uma estante na parede, com novos livros no andar de cima.

-Tem mais livros lá em cima? – disse ela surpresa.

-Sim... que subir? – ele sorriu.

A ruiva assentiu e eles subiram as escadas. O maroto tinha razão. Assim como o andar de baixo, as paredes estavam ocupadas por outras istantes com outros livros. A única diferença era que havia uma porta dupla branca que dava acesso a uma varanda.

Thiago abriu a porta e foi para a varanda, enquanto a ruiva continuava a olhar as estantes. Ele se recostou numa das grades, cruzando os braços e olhando para a paisagem distraído. Apesar de já estar escuro, a luz da lua iluminava fracamente a copa das árvores do bosque e, após o mesmo, o campo em que costumava jogar quadribol. Mas ao longe avistavam-se montes que impediam, em parte, o contato com os trouxas que moravam depois deles.

-Quando criança eu costumava sempre vir aqui para ver o sol se pôr... é realmente uma vista privilegiada. – ele inclinou a cabeça levemente para encarar a garota.

-Como você sabia que eu estava te observando?

Ele deu de ombros e sorrindo.

-Não sei... só sei que sabia.

Lílian riu fracamente.

-Deve ser uma bela vista... – disse ela distraída.

-Não divide que não seja... – ele voltou seu olhar, agora para o céu.

-Hum, Potter?

-Sim Lily? – o maroto a encarou surpreso.

-Ah, esquece... – disse ela rapidamente.

-Hum, Lílian...

-Sim?

-Será que nã está na hora de você começar a me chamar de Thiago?

A ruiva sorriu.

-Vou pensar... Agora...

-Pode ir Lílian, a biblioteca é toda sua... Não se importa de eu ficar aqui também, não é?

-A casa não é sua? – ela disse risonha.

Thiago corou furiosamente.

-Sabe que eu as vezes me esqueço e chego a achar que ela é mais do Sirius do que minha?

-Ah, era de se esperar... já que seu amigo vive tomando posse dela.

Eles se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

-Até que você daria uma ótima marota, Lílian.

-Até que você dá para ser um ótimo amigo, Thiago.

Pontas sorriu ao comentário da ruiva no que ela lhe retribuiu o sorriso. A ruiva deu as costas para o maroto e desceu as escadas, com Thiago a seguindo pelo olhar ate onde dava... quando a garota sumiu de sua vista ele soltou um longo suspiro e sorriu.

-E obrigada por você existir em minha vida, Lily. – ele murmurou fracamente.


	36. Tudo Não é o que Parece Ser

**Cap 36 – Tudo não é o que parece ser...**

Thiago não soube dizer quanto tempo ficara ali observando o céu. Até que seu corpo tremeu de frio. Ele soltou um longo suspiro e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Olhou para o relógio e com um novo suspiro, percebeu que já passava da meia-noite.

-Ela deve ter ido embora... – disse ele um pouco irritado. – E nem falou comigo.

Um pouco emburrado, o maroto desce as escadas e, já estava saindo da biblioteca, quando um suspiro lhe chamou a atenção.

-Lily? – ele se vira surpreso e olha ao redor.

Sentada numa poltrona, numa posição que Thiago achou ser desconfortável, encontrava-se a garota com um livro aberto no colo, com uma mão em cima do mesmo. O maroto sorriu fracamente e se dirigiu em direção a ruiva.

O maroto passou a mão de leve pelo rosto dela e a chamou delicadamente. A ruiva soltou um longo suspiro, mas continuou a dormir.

-Sono pesado o seu, hein? – ele sorriu fracamente. – Acho que não tenho outra escolha.

Ele tirou o livro do colo dela e a carregou nos braços, no que a ruiva tratou de se aconchegar melhor. Thiago alargou o sorriso quando ela tornou a suspirar. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha quando se encontrou de frente para a passagem fechada. Ele pulou de susto quando a mesma se abriu sozinha, no que a ruiva abriu os olhos assustada.

-Hum, o que houve?

-Ah, Lily, perdão te acordar mais... – ele olhou para a passagem aberta com os olhos meio arregalados. – Ah, deixar para lá.

-Thiago?

Ele sorriu fracamente.

-Não é nada, Lily, volte a dormir... – disse ele docemente.

A ruiva tornou a fechar os olhos e inconscientemente enlaçou o maroto pelo pescoço. Thiago recomeçou a caminhar e fechou o quadro com o pé. Ele caminhou pelos corredores, a essa altura iluminados apenas pela luz do luar que entrava levemente pelas janelas. Conhecendo a casa de cor, o maroto se dirigiu para o corredor que dava acesso a cozinha. O quadro se abriu da mesma forma que o que fizera e Thiago, mas surpreso ainda, passou por ele.

Ele subiu as escadas silenciosamente e, minutos depois, chega em seu quarto... Ele fecha um dos olhos ao ver quem estava nele.

-THIAGUITO, COMO VOCÊ PÔDE!

O maroto revirou os olhos e Lílian acordou assustada.

-Hã? – disse ela rouca.

-VOCÊ E ELA! EU... EU NÃO ACREDITO!

-Morgause... por favor... NÃO precisa gritar. – disse Thiago calmamente, do jeito que ela era escandalosa, ele achava provável que até os pais deles já deviam ter acordado...

-Eu... NÃO ELA!

Lílian rapidamente entendeu o que estava acontecendo e com um impulso, desceu dos braços de Thiago.

-VOCÊ E ELA?

-Morgause, eu já te dis... – Thiago disse rapidamente.

-E qual é o problema? Está se sentindo traída? – Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha, interrompendo Thiago.

-Não falei com você, Evans. – disse ela irritada, lançando um olhar mortífero para a ruiva e depois se voltando para o maroto. – Thiaguito... como você pôde me trair dessa forma?

-Te trair? – disse ele com a voz rouca. – Eu nunca fui nada seu Morgause e deixei bem claro isso.

-Eu te falei, você não quis me ouvir. – a ruiva sorriu marotamente.

-Não se meta onde não foi chamada, Evans.

-Ah, não posso nem ao menos expressar minha opinião? – disse ela irônica. – Eu te falei Potter, o Potter não gosta de você.

-Ah, e ele gosta de você, por um acaso?

-Isso é só ele que pode dizer, não é?

Thiago olhou de Morgause para Lílian e de Lílian para Morgause. Podia jurar que viu faíscas voarem dos olhos de ambas. O maroto sorriu amarelo e se encostou no quadro da bisavó.

-Está em maus lençóis agora, Thiago... – disse a garota sorridente.

-Nem me fale, bisa, nem me fale... Se essas duas saírem no tapa, vai sobrar para mim... – ele engoliu em seco. – Não me agrada levar um tapa dessa ruiva novamente... Alguma sugestão?

-Bem, eu preferia ficar assistindo... – ela se ajeitou na poltrona, no que Thiago pôde ouvir o vestido farfalhar.

-E se elas destruírem o meu quarto?

-É bem capaz de te matarem primeiro... – disse ela sorridente.

-Merlim, me ajude...

-Você não diz NADA, Thiaguito? – disse Morgause, vermelha de raiva, olhando para ele.

-Dizer o quê?

-VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DE MIM?

-Será que tudo o que eu te disse não surtiu nenhum efeito? – disse a ruiva irritada. – Ah, esqueci... você não tem cérebro.

-Olha aqui sua perua flamenjante... EU NÃO FALEI COM VOCÊ.

A ruiva riu sarcasticamente, cruzou os braços e levantou a sobrancelha.

-Mas você está falando comigo, protótipo de gente, portanto, isso me dá o direito de falar com você.

Thiago prendeu o riso quando Morgause ficou mais vermelha ainda.

-OLHA AQUI SUA...

-BAIXE O TOM DE VOZ QUANDO FOR FALAR COMIGO, POTTER... – disse ela aumentando o tom de voz. Thiago ficou surpreso ao constatar que o mesmo se igualava ao grito da Morgause.

-EU NÃO BAIXO, NÃO!

-VOCÊ NUNCA ME VIU IRRITADA, POTTER, E NEM QUEIRA VER! – disse a ruiva, num tom mais alto.

-Acho melhor eu tomar uma providência... – disse Thiago lentamente. – Garotas...

-E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ?

-Se eu fosse você, teria, Potter... – disse ela sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios.

-Er, garotas... – ele se postou entre as duas.

-Com medo Evans? – ela disse triufante, cruzando os braços levemente.

-De você? Ah, conte outra, Potter. Não estou NEM um pouco...

-Eu sei que a conversa entre vocês está muito agradável... – disse ele calmamente.

-... Quanta vezes eu preciso dizer que não é obrigando e sufocando o Thiago dessa maneira, você vai conquista-lo? Vai sonhando com isso...

-... mas, será que...

Thiago rapidamente parou de falar quando viu a ruiva se aproximando dele.

-Lily, o que você...

Ele sentiu um arrepiou percorrer seu corpo ao ver a garota andar lentamente para perto dele.

-O que você tem que fazer é... – ela sorriu para Thiago, no que Morgause a olhava irritada. – Provocar... – o maroto corou furiosamente quando ela roçou os lábios de leve na bochecha dele, enquanto apoiava uma das mãos no ombro dele. – Seduzir... – ele olhou totalmente corado para a mão dela que subia pelo seu peito lentamente, passou pelo pescoço, até chegar na bochecha.

-Lily o que você... – disse ele com a voz rouca.

A ruiva virou o rosto do maroto para ficar de frente para o dela. Ele franziu o cenho, no que viu ela piscar o olho.

-SOLTA ELE... – disse Morgause irritada.

-E, por fim, queridinha... – ela sorriu, se aproximou dos lábios dele e depois recuou. – O conquistar definitivamente...

Thiago corou mais ainda ao ouvir a ruiva falar daquela maneira, a mão dela desce rapidamente para a nuca dele, e, num gesto rápido, ela o puxa para um beijo.

Num gesto rápido o maroto a enlaça pela cintura com uma das mãos e segura a nuca dela com a outra mão.

Tudo ficou silencioso ao seu redor e, apesar de sentir que era beijado pela ruiva, duas vozes se tornaram cada vez mais próximas...

_"-Você tem certeza que é isso que deseja?_

-Não me importo..."

O maroto fechou os olhos mais ainda enquanto a ruiva aprofundava o beijo, acariciando seus cabelos levemente.

"-O arrependimento não vem agora... quero que você pense muito antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Você tem que...

-Não preciso de tempo para pensar... quando faremos?

-Precisamos esperar a hora certa... somente a hora certa..."

Ele apertou a cintura de Lílian levemente, enquanto sentia a cabeça latejar fortemente, o coração batia rapidamente e ele sentia as pernas fraquejarem.

_"-E quando será o momento certo?_

-Não se preocupe... te direi quando o mesmo chegar...

-Mas...

-Sem mais delongas..."

A ruiva interrompeu o beijo e Thiago abriu os olhos ofegante. Se a ruiva não desviasse o olhar rapidamente, veria que o maroto estava completamente pálido.

-Aprendeu agora, Potter?

A garota fechava os punhos irritada.

-ÓTIMO, FAÇA BOM PROVEITO DELA, THIAGO POTTER!

Ela deu as costas e saiu do quarto. Sirius, Remo, Ana e Lisa se afastaram da porta rapidamente e segundos depois a garota a abriu. Morgause bateu a porta do quarto com força e foi para o seu quarto, completamente furiosa.

-Será que ela vai desistir dele de uma vez? – indagou Sirius no que os outros deram de ombros.

-Será que devemos entrar? – disse Ana preocupada.

-Não... – Sirius sorriu marotamente. – Deixemos os pombinhos à sós.

-Lily... por que... – disse ele ofegante e massageando as têmporas.

-Você me salvou de Voldemort... – começou a ruiva com um sorriso triunfante. – ...e eu te salvei de... Potter? – ela rapidamente ficou preocupada ao ver que o maroto estava pálido. – O que aconteceu?

-Nada, Lily, nada.

Vívian apenas olhava de um para o outro, em silêncio.

-Potter, você está bem mesmo?

-Estou... – ele parou de massagear e encarou a ruiva com um sorriso maroto, apesar de sentir a cabeça latejar. – Acho que vou arranjar novas Morgause's para ter igual tratamento.

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Eu apenas fingi, Potter.

-Não acho que aquele beijo tenha sido só fingimento Lily... – a cabeça de Thiago latejou novamente e ele reprimiu um gemido.

-Claro que foi! Garanto que, depois dessa, ela não vai mais te perseguir...

-É disso que eu preciso no momento...

O maroto caminhou lentamente até a cama e se sentou nela com um suspiro. A ruiva apenas o observava curiosa.

-Potter?

O maroto deita na cama, apenas do joelhos para baixo ficando para fora da mesma. Ele passa a mão pelos cabelos e suspira.

-Thiago? Você está bem mesmo?

-Coisa minha, Lily, coisa minha.

-Você está... esquisito.

Ele se ergueu pelos cotovelos e sorriu marotamente, encarando-a.

-Preocupada Lily? Eu não acho que você beija mal... – ele deu uma pausa, sentindo a cabeça latejar novamente. – Nem um pouco mal... Se é isso que está te preocupando.

Lílian corou furiosamente.

-POTTER!

-Ai... – ele gemeu, levando as mãos à têmpora. – Não grita, por favor, Lily.

-Você está com dor de cabeça?

-Acho que sim...

-Mas por que não disse antes... – disse ela divertida. – ... Eu podia ter gritado mais cedo.

-Engraçadinha. – disse ele risonho.

-E então, você vai voltar para o seu precioso quarto hoje?

-É melhor, não... – disse ele calmamente. – E se, depois, essa louca decide voltar? Acho que se ela aparecer novamente, você saberá cuidar dela perfeitamente.

Lílian riu enquanto Thiago se levantava.

-Bom resto de noite, ruivinha.

A ruiva olhou para o relógio, o mesmo marcava quase duas da manhã.

-Exagerado... – ela revirou os olhos. – Boa madrugada, Potter.

-Sabe, se fosse um Thiago, certamente seria uma ótima madrugada.

Lílian riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Quem sabe no futuro?

-Assim espero, ruivinha, assim espero. – ele piscou o olho e abriu a porta. – Vocês adoram escutar atrás da porta, não é?

Todos sorriram amarelos, e Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Caro Pontas, apenas queremos nos manter informados...

Thiago revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

-Você não muda mesmo Almofadinhas, e além de não mudar... leva os outros para o mau caminho...

-Ah, tenho que honrar meu título de Maroto! Já algumas pessoas... – ele olhou para Remo rapidamente.

-Já disse, não é por que eu quero passar nos exames que deixo de ser um maroto.

Todos riram, enquanto Thiago fechava a porta do quarto.

-Ah, vamos dormir! – disse o maroto divertido.

-Sirus Black muda de assunto rapidamente. – Aluado comentou, revirando os olhos.

-Bem, não temos nada para fazer, não é mesmo? Mas, se a Lisa concordasse em dar um passeio noturno comigo, eu não me importaria.

A garota revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

-Você não estava irritado comigo?

-Considero essa volta com um pedido de desculpas.

-Espere deitado por ela então, Sirius Black.

-Na sua cama, de preferência?

Thiago, Remo e Ana gargalharam, enquanto Lisa corava e Sirius sorria marotamente.

-Ah, sim... durma de preferência, para que eu possa tacar fogo nela e...

-A depender do fogo, querida. – Sirius a interrompeu, piscando o olho.

-... livre o planeta da sua existência. – ela completou como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

-Juntamente com essas discussões. – disse Thiago revirando os olhos.

-Olha só quem fala? – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E você e a ruivinha?

-Bem, somos um caso à parte. – ele sorriu marotamente.

-Ah, sei... vocês dois são a anomalia humana. Você a ama, mas nunca se declarou. Ela te odeia e corresponde aos seus beijos e se preocupa com você... Somos mais complicados que ele, Liz? – ele sorriu marotamente, enquanto encarava a garota.

-Basta você maneirar, de preferência exterminar sua canalhice e não seremos mais tão complicados assim. – disse ela calmamente.

-Basta você ter paciência, ser SINCERA comigo e eu ficarei satisfeito.

-Devemos interferir? – disse Thiago risonho.

-Ah, não, eles estão se dando tão bem... – Ana sorriu e abraçou Remo.

-Desde quando eu não fui sincera com você, Black? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Desde sempre, cara Lisa, desde sempre... Quer que eu cite?

-Acho melhor eu dormir, estou sobrando aqui. – Thiago sorriu. – Boa noite.

-Boa noite. – disseram Ana e Remo ao mesmo tempo, no que Thiago entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

-Não precisa, eu já sei. – disse ela cortando o assunto rapidamente.- Eu te joguei no lago... roubei suas roupas... fingi que iríamos ter um encontro, mas somente saímos... entre outros.

-Espero que nesse seu entre outros, você inclua o que eu estou pensando.

-Vamos seguir o caminho de Thiago? – Remo sorriu marotamente.

-Será que só encontraremos os corpos dos dois pela manhã?

-Não... acho que eles sobrevivem... – disse Remo risonho.

Eles rapidamente saíram e deixaram o "casal" à sós.

-O quê? – disse ela curiosa.

-Acho que você já deve estar ciente, não?

-Ciente do quê, Black? – ela indagou já irritada.

-Foi você, não foi?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem nada entender.

-Eu? Como assim, Sirius? Sinceramente, não estou entendendo onde você está querendo chegar.

-Ora, Lisa, sejamos claros um com o outro. Era você a Morgause, não é? Quando eu a beijei, na verdade, era você?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Eu? Sirius... você PIROU! – ela rapidamente dá as costas para o maroto indo em direção ao quarto dela.

-Ah, não Sta Delacourt... teremos uma conversa BEM séria, antes de qualquer coisa.

Ela o encara irritada, ao perceber que o mesmo colocara a mão na maçaneta, antes que ela, impendindo-a de abrir a porta.

-O que te faz pensar que eu era ela? Seria esse o seu desejo? Inventar uma desculpa maluca para não se sentir culpado da sua canalhice e faltar com a promessa?

Lisa se recostou no vão da porta, enquanto Sirius a encarava firmemente.

-Quer mesmo saber? – ele sorriu no que ela corou.

Sirius sorriu marotamente e abriu a porta do quarto, no que ela recostou mais ainda no vão da porta.

-Não.

-Você não perguntou? – ele se aproximou dela lentamente.

-Não acho que eu queira saber da resposta agora.

-Com medo de admitir, Lisa? – ele chegou mais perto.

-Admitir o quê?

-Que me ama... Que a Morgause era você... Que não consegue mais esconder o que sente por mim... – ele segura a cintura dela firmemente. – E acima de tudo... – ele para a poucos centímetros dos lábios dela. – Essa tristeza no olhar é inconfundível. – ele exibiu um fraco sorriso.

-E o que te faz achar que eu estou triste? – disse ela com a voz rouca.

-Por achar que tudo o que eu faço é para te iludir, que eu, como o maroto que sou, posso muito bem se fingir de interessado, ou até mesmo estar interessado, mas com o passar do tempo irei te descartar e procurar outra mais interessante... sou inconfiável, volúvel, cachorro, sem-vergonha...

A garota fechou os olhos levemente, enquanto ouvia ele sussurrar em seu ouvido aquelas palavras.

-... O que eu digo, não é a mais pura verdade? Hum...

-Sirius eu... – ela engoliu em seco.

-Você vai dizer que é mentira... – a cada palavra dita ele beija o rosto dela, descendo levemente para os lábios. – Que eu não sei de nada... Mas, saiba Lisa... – ele roçou os lábios de leve nos dela e se separou. – Você não é a única a ditar as regras desse jogo...

Ele sorriu marotamente e se separou dela.

-E então... – ele voltou ao tom maroto. – Vai me responder?

A garota abriu os olhos levemente.

-Hunft! – ela revirou os olhos. – Isso não me afetou em nada, Black.

-Não? E isso...

Lisa sentiu-se ser puxada pelo maroto rapidamente e, no segundo seguinte, ela sentiu os lábios dele colados aos dela. Ele aprofundou o beijo quando percebeu que a garota havia deixado espaço para tal feito, puxando-a mais para perto de si. Ela subiu as mãos pelo peito do maroto e o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Sirius separou rapidamente dos lábios dela e pegou fôlego para recomeçar um outro beijo.

-... Te afeta? – ele completou ofegante, mas exibindo um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Os lábios da garota estavam vermelhos, assim como os dele. Lisa rapidamente desenlaçou o pescoço do maroto e cruzou os braços.

-É golpe baixo, sabia?

-Ah, não negue que gosta dos meus beijos... Sta Revoltada.

Lisa sorriu marotamente, enquanto ele a soltava. Ela põe a mão no ombro dele e sussurra no ouvido do maroto.

-Apesar de tudo, até que você não beija tão mal assim...

Sirius sorriu fracamente, enquanto ela entrava no quarto.

-Isso responde a minha pergunta? – ele se postou de frente para a porta, a fim de vê-la melhor.

-Claro. – disse ela ficando atrás da porta.

-Mas... mas como? Poção polissuco?

-Eu já contei o que você queria Sirius, agora, me deixe dormir... – disse ela empurrando a porta.

-Mas, Lisa!

A garota revirou os olhos divertida.

-Boa Noite... – ela sorriu fracamente.

-Você NÃO vai fazer isso! – disse ele decidido, segurando a maçaneta da porta com a mão.

-Ah, vou sim... você quer saber demais!

-Por que você fez isso hein? – ele perguntou indignado.

-Apenas estava com vontade... – ela sorriu marotamente, empurrando a porta de leve.

-Você está irritada, não é? Mas a culpa NÃO foi minha! – ele rapidamente disse. – VOCÊ era ela! Eu a beijei, quer dizer, eu te beijei porque fui movido pelo meu instinto. Apesar de não ter consciência de que não era você, era a Morgause... mas se bem que era você e... – ele bufa de raiva enquanto ela ri. – Ah, esquece!

-Esquecer o quê Sirius? – ela falou enquanto ele passa a mão pelos cabelos irritado. – O que você disse não foi algo plausível...

-Vocês duas combinaram para encucar minha cabeça, não foi? – disse ele irritado. – Como você conseguiu convencer a Morgause a te dar um fio de cabelo?

-Você que está dizendo isso, não estou negando nem afirmando nada... – disse ela empurrando a porta, mas a mesma não saiu do lugar. – Sirius! SOLTA A PORTA.

-Não...

-Ah, não solta? – ela sorriu marotamente. – Então...

Sirius soltou um grito de dor quando a garota mordeu a mão que ele segurava a maçaneta.

-BOA NOITE! – ela rapidamente bateu a porta na cara do maroto, enquanto ele olhava emburrado para a mão com as marcas dos dentes da garota, sendo que umas já sangravam fracamente.

-Você não conseguira esconder isso por muito tempo, Sta Delacourt.

Do outro lado da porta, a garota solta um suspiro e fecha os olhos.

-Grande burrada a sua, Lisa Delacourt! Você é simplesmente a pessoa mais idiota que existe na face dessa Terra! - ela sorriu e passo a mão pelos lábios. – É Lisa, você realmente subestimou esse maroto.

* * *

Sirius se deitou de bruços na cama emburrado, enquanto enrolava um lenço na mão ferida.

-Ainda falam que o cachorro do grupo sou eu... – ele bufou de raiva. – Eu nunca mordi ninguém em toda a minha vida de Almofadinhas... e essa maluca, do nada, me morde... Hunft, onde já se viu.

O maroto soltou um longo suspiro.

-Por que que com ela eu sempre tenho que tomar medidas drásticas? E, ainda assim, eu não consigo arrancar uma informação completa dela? Que garota mais complicada.

-Você sabia que falar sozinho é o primeiro sinal de loucura?

Sirius pula de susto e se senta na cama rapidamente.

-Qual das duas é você? – ele disse revirando os olhos. "Essa maluca quer me enlouquecer de vez ou só impressão mesmo?".

-Tá maluco, Black?

-Ah, esquece, Morgause. O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Ouvi gritos, resolvi ver o que era... Cheguei a ponto de ver a Delacourt te morder e você fechar a porta do quarto, aliás, bater para ser mais precisa.

Sirius riu.

-É normal se fazer isso quando se está irritado... Acho que você também fez isso.

Ela corou e sorriu amarelo.

-Bem, eu sou um caso à parte.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda desconfiado.

-Você não é a Lisa ,disfarçada novamente, ou é?

-Que história é essa de Lisa disfarçada? A mordida afetou seu cérebro? – disse ela corada de raiva. – ME COMPARAR AQUELA PERUA FLAMEJANTE?

Sirius começou a rir.

-Ah, não a "perua flamejante" é a Evans. Eu estou falando da Delacourt.

-Ah... ta. Como assim disfarçada? – ela fechou a porta e se recostou nela.

-Hum, posso te fazer algumas perguntas? – ele ainda tinha uma sobrancelha levantada.

A garota deu de ombros.

-Egito o que te lembra?

Ela reprimiu uma careta.

-Ser trancada numa tumba pelo Thiago.

-Hum, primeiro brinquedo do Thiago?

-Uma vassoura, o que mais seria?

-Há quantas gerações essa casa é dos Potter.

-Não faço a mínima idéia... – ela suspirou. – Mas está a um bom tempo.

-Seu nome completo?

Ela reprimiu uma careta.

-Preciso mesmo dizer?

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ook... Morgause Marrie Ritts Peardon Potter.

Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto.

-Qual a raiva para esse nome?

-O Marrie e o Ritts.

-Você é a Morgause.

A garota revirou os olhos.

-Se não fosse eu, quem seria então?

O maroto tornou a rir.

-Você é sempre emburrada assim, ou só comigo?

-Certas pessoas, duas precisamente, foram suficientes para acabar com meu humor.

-Deixe eu adivinhar... Thiaguito Pontas Potter e Perua Ruivinha Evans.

Ela revirou os olhos e se sentou em uma poltrona, irritada.

-Ah, como você adivinhou? – disse irônica.

-Sou expert nessa matéria... Vai tirar seu time de campo, então?

-Tenho escolha? – ela deu de ombros. – Ele realmente gosta dela.

-Demorou para perceber, não?

-Eu já tinha desconfianças...

-Você gosta realmente do Thiago, não é?

-Nessa vida não pode ter tudo, não é? – ela suspirou. – Melhor assim, ele me acha insuportável mesmo...

-Para ser sincero, tenho que concordar...

-Nossa, você é tão realista... – ela revirou os olhos. – Devia dar pelo menos uma palavra de consolo.

-Se você mesma percebeu isso, por que não resolveu mudar sua maneira de ser? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

-Hum, bem... para você ter a atenção da Delacourt, não chega a ser insistente às vezes?

Sirius assentiu.

-Bem, eu REALMENTE era assim nos primeiros anos... um pouco grudenta, devo comentar. Quando mudei meu jeito de ser, percebi que era tarde demais... Sabia que, mesmo se mudasse, o Thiago não olharia para mim. Decidi ser então a "Morgause" de sempre.

-Sua tática não funcionou... – disse Sirius num suspiro.

-Pelo visto a sua também não. – ela sorriu marotamente, e o mesmo lembrava perfeitamente o sorriso maroto de Thiago.

-Você é que está sendo atendida aqui... meu problema é um caso à parte.

-Será que sua tática está funcionado mesmo? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Você não vai dar uma de Thiago, vai?

-Quem sabe... – ela sorriu.

-Até que você não é tão chata quanto aparentava ser...

-As pessoas às vezes precisam esconder suas verdadeiras faces... – ela piscou o olho, enquanto se levantava.

-Você vai embora, por um acaso? – ele franziu o cenho.

-Ah, sim, eu vou... Aceito minha derrota. – disse ela abrindo a porta.

-O que te fez desistir do Pontas, assim, do nada?

-Quem é Pontas? – ela pergunta, ainda de costas para ele.

-Ahh, o Thiago.

Ela sorriu fracamente e, ainda com a mão na maçaneta, ela se virou para encara-lo.

-Percebi que a batalha está inteiramente perdida.

-Por quê?

-A outra já gosta dele, só não percebe isso... ou finge não perceber. Tive muitas chances de tentar conquistar o Thiago, mas as aproveitei de forma errônea. – ela sorriu fracamente. – Boa Noite, Black.

-Boa Noite, Morgause.

-Hum, por favor. Informe meu pedido de desculpas para todos, principalmente o Thiago.

-Não seria melhor você mesma falar?

Ela negou.

-Acho que não estou preparada para isso. – ela sorriu e Sirius percebeu que os olhos dela estavam marejados. – Até algum dia, Black.

-Até... e se cuida.

A porta se fechou lentamente e Sirius soltou um longo suspiro.

-Como será que a Lisa está agora? – ele olhou para a mão mordida com um sorriso. – Terá volta... ah se terá. – completou com um sorriso maroto e, sem nem mesmo tirar a roupa do corpo, resolveu ir dormir.

N/A: Bom, o próximo cap será o último das férias... depois entraremos nos campso de Hogwarts novamente... Hehehehe. Eu simplesmente adoro a Morgause... fiquei com pena dela...huahahaha. Talvez ela apareça futuramente na fic, mas sem Thiaguitos...huahahaha.


	37. O Luau

**Cap 37 – O "Luau"**

-Thiago... Thiago...

O maroto sente ser sacudido várias vezes e, com um resmungo, abre os olhos.

-Ah, bom dia Almofadinhas... – ele cerrou os olhos e olhou para o relógio. – NOVE HORAS?COMO VOCÊ ME ACORDA NUM HORÁRIO DESSES? – ele revirou os olhos. – Quando amanhecer você me avisa...

Sirius riu fracamente, enquanto Thiago puxava o travesseiro e colocava em cima da cabeça.

-Já amanheceu, seu idiota... precisamos conversar.

-Quando eu tiver devidamente acordado, teremos a devida conversa. – disse ele com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

-Então vai me ignorar, não é? – disse ele desabando na cama, ao lado de Thiago.

-É o que eu pretendo. Tive insônia e, se não se importa, desejo dormir.´- disse ele, ainda com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

-A Lily já acordou sabia?

-Provavelmente deve estar na biblioteca e é um lugar que, no meu estado e no momento atual, seria o último que eu gostaria de estar, mesmo ela estando nele.

-Você é insuportável, sabia?

-Ótimo, mais um motivo para você sair daqui.

-Aqui estão as coisas da Lily ainda, não? – ele sorriu marotamente.

-Nem se atreva a toca-las, Almofadinhas.

-Por que não?

-Porque eu não quero. – disse ele emburrado.

-E... por que você não quer?

-Ela vai achar que fui eu quem o abri.

-E... por que que ela vai achar que foi você? – ele sorriu marotamente, enquanto abria o malão da ruiva.

Thiago revirou os olhos, quando ele quer ser chato, ele É chato.

-Porque eu estou dormindo nesse quarto. – ele suspirou irritado, retirando o travesseiro da cabeça, e se deitando de frente para o teto.

-E... por que você está dormindo nesse quarto?– disse ele, enquanto espiava as roupas da ruiva. – Hum... – ele sorriu marotamente. – Quem diria que a Lily tinha uma cal...

-SIRIUS BLACK! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Sirius olhou para Thiago com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Pontas estava sentado na cama, vermelho de raiva, com os óculos já postos no rosto. Calmamente, Almofadinhas fechou o malão da ruiva e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ah, decidiu acordar, não?

-O que raios você quer falar, hein? – disse ele emburrado.

Sirius sorriu marotamente, pigarreou e tomou fôlego.

-Hã... esqueci.

Tiago revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que desabava na cama novamente.

-Eu mereço.

Sirius começou a gargalhar e voltou a se sentar na cama, ao lado de Thiago.

-Sirius, se algum dia, eu tiver a oportunidade perfeita para te matar, o farei com um imenso prazer. – ele encarou o amigo irritado. – Merlim, você não é chato... você é chato à zilhionésima potência! Você é a inconveniência em forma de gente!

Sirius tornou a rir.

-Nossa, isso tudo para mim.

-Não, para mim. – disse ele irônico. – E por que raios você resolveu atrapalhar me glorioso sono?

-Estava com vontade. – disse ele fazendo descaso.

-ESTAVA COM VONTADE? – ele se sentou na cama bruscamente. – EU PASSO QUASE A NOITE INTEIRA COM INSÔNIA E JUSTO QUANDO CONSIGO DORMIR, VOCÊ ME ACORDA PORQUE ESTAVA COM VONTADE?

Thiago só faltou avançar para cima de Sirius, no que o mesmo gargalhou.

-Ah, e eu lá ia saber que você tinha tido insônia? – ele sorriu marotamente. – Sim, te acordei porque eu estava com vontade. Afinal, não acho que um dia como esse deve ser desperdiçado dormindo.

-Como assim, um dia como esse? – ele ergue uma sobrancelha.

-O sol brilhando lá fora, os pássaros cantando, sua coruja me acordando... e para sua imensa felicidade, a Morgausita foi embora.

-QUÊ? – Thiago encarou Sirius incrédulo.

-Você é surdo por um acaso?

Thiago revirou os olhos.

-Não. Apenas quero ter certeza de ter ouvido o que eu achei que ouvi.

-É verdade... e o mais importante de tudo! – ele disse seriamente. – Ela não era tão ruim, chata, insuportável e nojenta como aparentava ser para você. E, ela realmente gosta de você. E, cara! Eu realmente senti pena dela ontem...

-Deixa só a Lisa saber disso... – Thiago sorriu marotamente, no que Sirius exibiu uma careta.

O maroto encarou o outro surpreso.

-Sirius Black fazendo uma careta quando se trata de Lisa Delacourt?

-Claro! Você não sabe o que essa maluca fez! – ele revirou os olhos. – Ela ME mordeu!

Thiago só então que reparou na mão enrolada de Sirius.

-Vindo dela, aposto que você mereceu...

-Sem comentários. – disse ele emburrado, no que Tiago começou a rir. – E eu também acho que a Lily vai embora amanhã.

-QUÊ? ELA VAI EMBORA AMANHÃ?

-Tiago, não precisa gritar... EU estou do seu lado e NÃO sou surdo.

A porta do quarto se abriu e eles rapidamente desviaram o olhar para a mesma.

-Reunião marota e eu não percebi? – disse Thiago olhando de Remo para Sirius.

-Ah, não... – Aluado fechou a porta com um sorriso maroto. – Achei, por um minuto, que o Sirius estava matando você, Tiago. Mas depois me lembrei que você deve está apenas sendo informado dos últimos acontecimentos.

-Por que eu sempre sou o último a saber? – disse ele indignado, cruzando os braços. – Ela não me disse NADA! E eu só esperava que ela fosse embora mais tarde.

-Ah, e de preferência se mudasse para cá de uma vez por todas? – disse Sirius irônico. – Ou então aproveitasse o embalo, ficando as últimas duas semanas aqui, indo para a estação King Cross com a gente?

-Quem sabe? – ele sorriu marotamente.

Almofadinhas revirous os olhos e Aluado riu.

-Acho que ele chega a esquecer de que ela também tem uma família. – disse Remo, ainda risonho.

Sirius e Remo começaram a gargalhar, no que Thiago os olhou emburrado.

-Como você soube? – disse ele ajeitando os óculos.

-Eu ouvi a Lily conversar com a Lisa hoje, um pouco mais cedo.

-Ela disse porque iria? – ele engoliu em seco.

-Merlim, ele é surdo. – Sirius tornou a revirar os olhos. – Ou burro. Aliás, nenhum dos dois, é demente mesmo.

Remo riu.

-Pontas, não acabamos de falar para você que a sua ruivinha também tem família?

Thiago revirou os olhos.

-Esquece, então.

-Apaixonados... – disse ele num resmungo.

-Você não fica muito atrás disso. – Remo disse, no que Sirius reprimiu uma careta e Thiago gargalhou.

-Hum, voltando a outro assunto. – disse Thiago rapidamente, quando se recuperou do riso. – Quer dizer que a Morgause gostava mesmo de mim?

-Sim... – disse Sirius seriamente. – Mas ela disse para mim que ia tirar o time do campo, porque percebia que você gostava da ruiva e, que, aparentemente, a ruiva também gostava de você. Além de ter me contado que, realmente, nos primeiros anos ela era insuportável como sempre foi... mas que, com o tempo amadureceu. O problema é que, ela percebeu que tinha que mudar um pouco tarde demais e sabia que mesmo que ela mudasse o jeito de ser dela, de nada adiantaria. Então, ela decidiu continuar a ser a Morgause de sempre... O que é uma pena, daríamos ótimos amigos... – ele suspirou.

Thiago franziu o cenho.

-É verdade mesmo, Almofadinhas?

-Bem, foi o que ela me disse. E, apesar da Lisa ter me beijado, sendo a Morgause... provavelmente com uma poção polissuco... aquela que estava no meu quarto ontem não era a Liz.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – disse Remo rapidamente. – Para as duas coisas.

-Bem, quanto a Lisa, ela de certa forma se denunciou ontem... – ele sorriu marotamente. – Não vou entrar em detalhes...

-Traidor! – Thiago cruzou os braços.

-Você não conta de você e a Lily trancafiados naquela biblioteca até altas horas e eu não conto sobre mim e a Lisa, ok?

-Mas... – Remo começou.

-E nem vem Aluado, ou então eu quero saber com detalhes seus encontros noturnos com a Aninha...

Remo corou furiosamente e fechou a boca rapidamente.

-Entre mim e a Lily, naquela biblioteca, não aconteceu nada de mais.

-Acredito, Pontas, acredito. Bem, o que importa é que, ela me deu certeza de que a Morgause era ela. E a Lisa, presumo eu, jamais saberia do nome completo da garota.

-Ah, sim... a Lisa não sabe... a Morgause não costuma divulga-lo muito... ela não gosta muito do Marrie e do Ritts.

-Você também têm?

Tiago corou furiosamente.

-Bem, isso não vêm ao caso.

-Ah, Pontas, conta aí! Qual o seu nome do meio? – disseram Sirius e Remo ao mesmo tempo.

-Sem comentários.

-Traidor! – foi a vez de Sirius exclamar.

-Acho que devo uma conversa séria com a Morgause, não?

-Não acho que o momento seja propício para isso... – disse Sirius sério.

-Devo concordar com o Almofadinhas... – concluiu Remo. – Ela, de certa forma, deve esta sofrendo com tudo isso.

-Tem razão... – disse Thiago com um suspiro.

-Planos para hoje à noite? – disse Sirius entusiasmado.

-Hum, que tal uma noite ao ar livre?

-Tipo um "luau" sem praia? – Almofadinhas sorriu marotamente.

-Isso, um luau sem praia... – disse Thiago revirando os olhos. – Se assim você interpretar...

Eles se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

* * *

Apesar de ser quase dez horas, as garotas ainda não haviam descido quando Thiago, Sirius e Remo entraram na sal de jantar. A mesa já estava pronta e, cansados de esperar pelas três, decidiram começara a comer, quando três corujas, duas pardas e uma das torres, entraram pela janela aberta e depositaram a carta em frente à Sirius, Thiago e Remo respecitivamente. Rapidamente os marotos abriram um sorriso ao reconhecer o brasão de Hogwarts.

-Os NOM's, já não era sem tempo, não? – Thiago murmurou enquanto abria o lacre. – Nervosos?

-Nem um pouco... – Sirius sorriu marotamente, fazendo o mesmo.

-Eu acho que eu fui bem... – disse Remo, um pouco pálido.

-Ah, pelo amor de Merlim, Aluado... você praticamente se casou com os livros da biblioteca! Você ainda ACHA que foi bem? – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Eu não ouvi isso... não mesmo.

Remo fechou a cara, no que Sirius e Thiago gargalharam. Alguns minutos depois eles voltaram a atenção para os seus respectivos pergaminhos.

-COMO É QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUE?

Os três pularam de susto. Thiago pôs a mão no ouvido "atingido" por aquele tom de grito já conhecido seu.

-Merlim, estou vendo estrelinhas. – ele disse no que todos riram. – Lily, eu sei que é costume seu gritar, mas não precisar ser ao pé do MEU ouvido... ele ainda é um ouvido e funciona perfeitamente... apesar de aguentar seus "POTTER's" todos os anos.

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Merlim, isso é impossível! – ela continuou a espiar pelo ombro de Thiago. – Como... como você pode?

-O quê? – disse Thiago num sorriso maroto, se virando para encara-la.

-Tirar estas notas! – a ruiva puxou o pergaminho da mão de Thiago e se sentou na cadeira ao lado. Ela observou-o atentamente, colocando-o contra a luz, passando os dedos, pensando que, talvez, poderia ser falsificado. Terminada a "investigação" e percebendo que era original completou com cara incrédula. – "A" em História da Magia, "P" em Adivinhação e "O" no resto das matérias.

-Você também não fica atrás...

Foi a vez de Thiago puxar o de Lílian, que estava debaixo do dele. A ruiva revirou os olhos e o encarou feio.

-Educação mandou lembrança, sabia?

Os outros riram, no que Thiago gargalhou.

-Olha só quem fala...

-Pro seu governo, Potter, eu, como monitora de Hogwarts, tenho pleno direito de observar se não estão falsificando os documentos da Escola! – disse ela corada.

-Acredito, Lily, acredito. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Vejamos... "E" em Transfiguração e Poções, "P"em Adivinhação, e "O" no restante das matérias... até que você não é tão ruim ruivinha... mas não se igua-la a mim.

-Convencido. – ela cruzou os braços.

-E o Aluado recebeu "O" em todas! – disse Sirius indignado, espiando pelo ombro do amigo. – Aliás, não... tirou "E" em poções. Mas mesmo assim... Merlim, um CDF assumido... Os Marotos estão perdidos. – ele fingiu um desmaio.

Remo lançou um olhar fuzilante para Almofadinhas, sobre o riso dos outros.

-E você Sirius que foi igual ao Thiago, a única diferença é que tirou "E" em poções. – disse ele ao observar o resultado do maroto, que estava aberto em cima da mesa. – Ora, vejam... temos mais um CDF no grupo!

Sirius reprimiu uma careta e olhou para Aluado indignado.

-Não queira passar um cargo que é seu por direito para mim, Aluado. – disse ele fingindo irritação.

-Ah, não se preocupe Sirius, tenho um perfeito para você... – Lisa sorriu marotamente, enquanto se sentava do outro lado de Sirius.

-Será que é um elogio? – ele encarou a garota rapidamente.

-Aquele que quer tudo e acaba não ficando com nada.

-Não sabia que nada era o seu novo apelido, amada Lisa.

A garota corou furiosamente.

-Acho melhor eu me calar. – ela rapidamente voltou a olhar para o resultado dela.

-Nossa, desde quando A Sta Delacourt não tem resposta para o cachorrinho aqui? Seria um avanço?

-Uma retirada estratégica. – ela sorriu marotamente. – Simplesmente estou guardando munição para a próxima batalha.

-Tenho uma batalha que acho que você adoraria fazer comigo...

-SIRIUS! – disse ela totalmente corada. – Seu... pervertido!

-Eu não falei nada... – ele ergueu as mãos como quem se rendesse.

-Mas imagino o que tenha pensado, seu cachorro!

-Isso quer dizer que também deseja fazer o mesmo comigo... – ele sorriu marotamente, no que Lisa revirou os olhos.

-A mordida ainda está doendo, amorzinho?

Sirius escondeu uma careta, no que todos riram.

-Dez a dez, Lisa.

-Minha Aninha só não tirou "O" em poções, que foi "E".

-Nossa, que coicidência, não? –Sirius sorriu marotamente. – Merlim, eles realmente iam para a biblioteca estudar.

Ana corou fortemente e ia abrir a boca para falar, mas Lisa foi mais rápida.

-Diferente de você, Black, o Remo não imagina qualquer canto um local para uma nova sessão de agarramento.

-Eu não imagino qualquer lugar perfeito para um sessão de agarramento, cara Lisa. A não ser que você esteja presente.

-Acho que não somente eu, não é, Sr Sirius Black?

-Você não falou que ia esquecer desse assunto?

-Ele não pode ser simplesmente esquecido, Sr Sirius Black.

Thiago e Remo se entreolharam, enquanto Ana e Lílian olhavam de Sirius para Lisa e vice-versa, não entendendo nada.

-Òtimo, pois então, que não esqueça. – ele cruzou os braços irritado.

-É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. – ela suspirou profundamente.

-Agora a pouco eles não estavam bem? – disse Ana surpresa.

-Essa garota é IMPOSSÍVEL!

-Nada comparado a você, Sirius Black.

-Tenho que me passar por você, para, ao menos, tentar te entender, não? – disse ele fingindo irritação. – Vejamos, o que temos aqui... – ele puxou o pergaminho "delicadamente" das mãos da garota. – Meu docinho de abóbora... – todos riram devido ao apelido, enquanto Lisa repimia uma careta. – você não está tão mal... tirou "E" em tudo e "O" em DCAT, Transfiguração, Herbologia...– disse Sirius.

-Não seria mais prático dizer que eu tirei "E" em Poções, Adivinhação, Feitiços e Aritimancia, minha tortinha de pêra?– Lisa o interrompeu.

Sirius revirou os olhos, enquanto todos riam.

-Cara, Lisa, só estava tentando deixar as coisas mais impressionantes.

-Mas eu ainda não acredito! – disse Lílian incrédula.. – Como vocês conseguem tirar notas ótimas traquinando tanto? Tirando você, Remo – Aluado corou furiosamente.

-Porque cara, Lily. – começou Thiago, desviando o olhar do pergaminho dela, e passando a encara-la de soslaio, exibindo um sorriso maroto. – Somos inteligentes.

-Bonitos. – disse Sirius, passando a mão pelos cabelos e piscando o olho.

-Demais. – falou Remo, estufando o peito e sorrindo marotamente.

-E pra finalizar... Nós somos "Os Marotos". – os três falaram ao mesmo tempo, com ar superior.

As três garotas reviraram os olhos e depois todos começaram a rir.

-Perdemos alguma coisa? – uma voz em tom falsamente inquisidor se fez presente e todos rapidamente silenciaram.

-Não perdeu nada tio Alan... – Lisa sorriu marotamente. – Apenas seu filho e "sobrinhos" demostrando o ego que existe dentro deles.

-Thiago Potter teve a quem puxar. – disse Sarah olhando de soslaio para o marido, enquanto os outros riram e Thiago corava.

-Ora, ora... o que eu vejo aqui... – Sarah sorriu enquanto se sentava ao lado do filho, puxando o pergaminho da mão dele. – O resultado dos NOM's.

-Sinto informar querida mãe, mas esse resultado não é meu.

-Hum, Lílian Evans? – ela sorriu. – Parabéns, Lílian. – ela se inclinou para encarar a garota, que havia corado furiosamente. – Ótimas notas.

-Obrigada... Sarah.

-Agora, Sr Potter, vai passando suas decepções. – ela sorriu para o filho.

-Com prazer, Sr Sarah Potter.

Thiago pegou o documento das mãos de Lílian e passou para a mãe, exibindo um sorriso maroto. A Sra Potter examinou o resultado de cima a baixo, enquanto Thiago passava a mão pelos cabelos distraídos.

-Ah, eu sou ou não sou demais?

-"A" em História da Magia? Como assim? Uma nota dessas?

Thiago reprimiu uma careta.

-Ela sempre olha as notas mais baixas...

Todos riram.

-Ah, Sarah, vamos comentar que História da Magia é uma chatice.

-Alan! Ele nos disse que não traria notas menores que "E" esse ano. Mesmo traquinando tanto.

Thiago sorriu marotamente.

-Mas meus "O's" foram mais do que suficientes, não?

-Mas teve...

-Ah, não Sarah... você vai falar de Adivinhação? – disse Alan revirando os olhos.

-Ih, vocês levam tudo a sério aqui... – ela sorriu fracamente no que todos riram. – Hum, cadê a Morgause?

-Foi embora. – disse Thiago calmamente.

-Sem falar com ninguém? – disse ela surpresa, encarando Thiago firmemente, enquanto Lílian corava furiosamente.

-Sim. – ele sorriu. – Ela pediu desculpas a todos.

-Mas...

-Por mim tudo bem, pelo menos ela deixa o Thiago em paz. – disse Alan, interrompendo a esposa.

-Alan, ela é minha sobrinha!

-Sarah, ele é o seu filho! E venhamos e convenhamos sua sobrinha é insuportável.

-ALAN!

-Certo ela era um doce de pessoa. – falou irônico. – Tanto que o nosso filho fugia dela de tanto grude que tinha.

-ALAN! – o grito da Sra Potter se fez presente em meio aos risos dos presentes.

-Ah, Sarah, sejamos sinceros um com o outro. Ela enchia a paciência do NOSSO filho. Adiantava falarmos alguma coisa à ela? Não. Eu achei bom. Teremos paz finalmente nessa casa.

Sarah olha para o marido emburrado, apesar de sorrir pelo canto dos lábios.

-Tem razão.

-Viu, eu sempre estou certo!

-Claro, você nunca erra! – disse ela revirando os olhos.

-Sim, é obvio não? Quando eu digo uma coisa, tenha plena certeza, ela está certa. Eu sempre disse que NOSSO filho odiava SUA sobrinha, mas você NUNCA acreditou em mim! E que ela vivia perseguindo-o como se fosse uma apanhadora atrás do pomo de ouro.

-Eu sei...

-Ainda mais quando desconfiamos que eles dormiram juntos quando saíram do mesmo quarto, discutindo sem parar... e o Thiago se explicou para a gente...

O maroto corou fortemente no que Lílian o encarou incrédula.

-Vocês... – ela começou.

-Não. – disse ele rapidamente. – Longe de mim fazer isso!

-Eu sei, Alan, eu sei... – disse a Sra Potter, revirando os olhos.

-Eu sempre te disse, mas você nunca me ouviu...

-ALAN!

- E... ah, sim querida? – ele sorriu angelicalmente, no que Sarah tornou a revirar os olhos e os outros rirem. – Você falou alguma coisa?

-Quer calar essa matraca? – disse ela erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Eu sei que você está imensamente certo... não precisa ficar lembrando.

Ele consertou os óculos e se fez de magoado.

-Poxa, querida, você me trata tão mal as vezes... sou tão ruim assim?

-Ah, não, nem um pouquinho. – disse ela irônica. – E vamos comer logo, porque senão a gente se atrasa.

-Vocês vão sair novamente?

-Sim, Thiago. – Alan disse sério. – Houve alguns imprevistos e vamos ter que voltar.

-Tem algo que a gente precisa saber? – disse ele desconfiado, encarando o pai firmemente.

-Que eu saiba, não. – disse ele calmamente, e Thiago percebeu que ele desviou um pouco o olhar.

-Alguém morreu? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Não, Thiago, vamos realmente voltar para o ministério. Temos alguns assuntos que deixamos pendentes.

Eles rapidamente silenciaram e comeram em silêncio. Alguns minutos depois a Sarah e Alan se despediram do filho e dos outros e foram trabalhar.

* * *

Não ouve muito o que fazer pelo resto da manhã. Os garotos desapareceram de repente e, cansada de procura-los, as garotas decidiram atender às recomendações da ruiva... Visitar a biblioteca.

Lílian lia um livro grosso intitulado "Transfiguração sem temores – saiba como não se desesperar por não conseguir tranformar um palito em uma agulha", enquanto Lisa e Ana soltavam risinhos de vez em quando, olhando um livro cheio de gravuras. Ao que pareceu a Lílian ser a terceira vez, ela as observou curiosa.

-O que vocês estão olhando?

-O álbum de fotografias dos marotos...

-Onde vocês conseguiram?

-Ah, o Thiago sempre guarda aqui... – Lisa sorriu marotamente.

-Hey, mas temos aqui até fotos do aniversário do Remo! – disse Lílian curiosa.

-Sim, temos.

-Mas, quem as tirou?

-Thiago a chama de máquina inteligente. Isso foi uma invenção do avô do Thiago. Ela prevê o momento exato para se tirar as melhores fotos de cada momento. – ela sorriu marotamente e apontou para a penúltima foto. Lílian corou furiosamente. – Aliás, belo beijo dado no Thiago, Lílian. Quem diria que você um dia tomasse a iniciativa.

-Foi a única maneira que eu arranjei de ter livrado o Potter da Morgause. Mas, como foi que ele tirou essa foto?

-Já disse... – disse Lisa sorrindo. – É uma maquina inteligente... ela tem a capacidade de aparatar no lugar no exato momento em que capta um fato que considera inédito. Acho que deve ter uma essência dos marotos nela... misturada com outros feitiços. Eu sei que ela invisível... mas com um encantamento ela se torna visível para os devidos ajustes. Todas as imagens captadas pela sua lente é transportada para esse álbum. Ah, veja, temos mais uma. – ela sorriu enquanto uma nova foto se fazia presente.

Ela, Ana e Lisa se entreolharam... Thiago segurava um violão preto de um lado e Sirius o puxava do outro, Remo revirava os olhos entre os dois. Almofadinhas e Pontas exibiram sorrisos pelo canto dos lábios. Ambos soltaram o violão ao mesmo tempo e, conseqüentemente caíram os dois no chão. Remo começou a gargalhar e foi seguido pelos outros... as três garotas riram.

-O que será que eles pretendem?

Os marotos não compareceram para o horário de almoço e sorriram marotamente quando avistaram as garotas, apesar de lhes lançarem um olhar desconfiado, não falaram nada.

A tarde correu tranqüila. Remo e Thiago começaram a jogar emocionantes partidas de Xadrez de Bruxo, sendo observados atentamente por uma Ana torcendo para o namorado, uma Lílian e uma Lisa dando risadas quando a pedra se recusava a obedecer uma ordem dos dois marotos e um Sirius extremamente entediado.

-Pena que quase todos estejam viajando... o tempo estava ótimo para uma partida de quadribol. – murmurou Almofadinhas.

-Seria ótimo, mas creio que duas garotas aqui não queiram participar. – disse Thiago olhando para Lílian e Ana.

-Fora de cogitação! – disse Lílian emburrada.

-Concordo plenamente.

Sirius e Thiago suspiraram.

-É uma pena. – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Por que não jogam vocês quatro? – Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-É sem graça. – disse Sirius rapidamente. – Alguém aí vai uma partida de Snap Explosivo?

Todos rapidamente assentiram, Thiago e Lílian reprimiram uma careta, eles não podiam chamar isso do melhor jogo do mundo.

-Prefiro ficar no Xadrez... quer jogar comigo, Lílian? – disse ele sorrindo fracamente.

-Ah, ok. Mas, pegue leve, não sou o que posso chamar de exímia jogadora. – os outros se entreolharam, enquanto Sirius arrumava o baralho.

-Ah, desisto! – falou Lílian irritada, era a quarta vez que perdia para Thiago. – Eu sabia que não era boa nesse jogo, eu não venci nenhuma até agora!

Thiago deu um sorriso.

-Minha querida Lílian, ninguém vence o mestre aqui. Eu sou expert em xadrez de Bruxo.

-Só pra aumentar mais seu ego, vamos mais uma partida...Veremos se você vai vencer essa, dessa vez serei mais atenta.

-É dessa vez você vai confundir a rainha com a torre.

-Hey! – ela riu. – Eu não sou tão mal assim.

-Ah não imagina! – disse irônico.

-Thiago Potter!

-Bem, aquela não foi a primeira vez... Depois teve aquele seu ataque suicida... Entregar sua rainha de bandeja para minha torre.

-Mas, foi ela que me sugeriu.

Thiago começou a gargalhar.

-Lily, essas peças são minhas, é normal elas me favorecerem, mesmo que tenham que se sacrificar para isso. Achei que você seria mais esperta a ponto de não ouvirem o que elas dizem.

-Hunft! – ela cruzou os braços irritada. –Só pra calar sua boca eu vou vencer essa.

-Espero pra ver.

-Aguarde e verá.

Thiago olhou atentamente para o tabuleiro. Passou a mão pelos cabelos de leve, a ruiva não era tão boba quanto aparentava ser... percebeu que ele não havia visto que ela armara uma contra ele. Ele apoiou o queixo na mão, pensativo. E com um sorriso maroto, percebeu que não havia saída.

-Vai ficar aí pensando o tempo todo? – Lílian sorria marotamente, a vitória estava no papo.

-Bem, se você não me deixar pensar, aí é que vou demorar mais do que o normal.

-Me calei.

Sirius, o único que não tinha o rosto sujo até o momento – o que os outros já suspeitavam que ele estivesse roubando – observou os dois com um sorriso maroto.

-Bem, não foi o que o Thiago esperava, mas a amizade já é um começo, não? – ele disse sério.

-Merlim, não acredito que o Thiago vai fazer isso com a Lílian. – disse Remo numa careta.

-Isso o quê? – perguntou Lisa curiosa.

- Um olhar pensativo... um brilho estranho nos olhos, ele perdeu.Mas, vejam só onde a mão dele está... do lado do tabuleiro.

Sirius começou a gargalhar.

-Ele pretende roubar. – disse Almofadinha risonho.

-Sim, o Thiago nunca aceita perder... principalmente em Xadrez de Bruxo. Eu esperava que ele abrisse uma exceção por se tratar de Lily. Já caí muitas vezes nesse truque. Se você for jogar xadrez com Thiago Potter, deve evitar ao máximo piscar os olhos. Ainda mais quando as peça são dele.

O moreno sorriu marotamente e encarou Lílian firmemente.

-Isso é trapaça, sabia? – disse ele indignado, sua mão deslizando suavemente para segurar a rainha.

-Como assim trapaça? – Lílian rapidamente olhou corada de raiva para ele, mal percebendo que Thiago já começava a mover a peça dele. – Eu não estou trapaceando, Potter.

-Eu sei, mas de certa forma, a sua beleza não está me deixando pensar direito.

A ruiva corou furiosamente.

-Isso não é desculpas, Potter, quer parar de pensar e jogar logo de uma vez?

-Ah, ok.

Ele voltou a olhar o tabuleiro, ao mesmo tempo que a ruiva. Ele tornou a fingir que estava pensativo, no que Lílian bufou de raiva.

-POTTER! VOCÊ TRAPACEOU! – ela se levantou rapidamente, o encarando furiosa.

-Não disse? – disse Remo risonho, observando Thiago fazer sua melhor cara de santo.

-Trapaceei? – ele franziu o cenho. – Eu jamais faria isso.

-Ah, não? E o que me diz da sua rainha esta aqui? Ela criou pernas e saiu andando? – ela corou furiosamente ao perceber a besteira que disse, afinal, aquilo era xadrez de bruxo e as peças se moviam. – Sim, elas podem andar... mas acho que precisa ser mandada pelo jogador, não?

As peças pretas exclamaram horrorizadas, olhando feio para Lílian.

-Como ousa blasfemar de tal forma contra a nossa digníssima rainha?

-Trapaceira, és tu! – disse o rei indignado.

- Merlim, nunca fui insultada em toda a minha vida de peça... – ela suspirou.

-Poxa, Lílian, você as magoou. – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

-POTTER! ESSE SEU SORRISO IRRITANTE NÃO ME ENGANA! VOCÊ TROCOU SUA RAINHA DE LUGAR!

-Isso é um jogo ou uma competição? – disse Sirius risonho.

-Esta mais para guerra. – disse Remo ao observar que algumas peças branças simpatizantes da ruivinha e não corrompidas pelas "ambições" de seu dono, apoiava a ruiva.

-Viu, até algumas peças brancas estão me apoiando!

-Claro, elas não querem perder mais uma vez... – ele disse risonho.

-POTTER! Eu ia vencer o jogo! Você não está aceitando ser derrotado por uma inesperiente, admita! Eu tenho plena certeza! Tava tudo pronto para o xeque-mate, não havia escapatória!

-Ok, você está certa. Eu roubei! Você venceu! – disse ele num suspiro.

-Você é um cafajeste, Potter! – ela cruzou os braços irritada. – Nem me deu a oportunidade de dizer "xeque-mate".

-Vamos a última, então. – disse ele marotamente. – Veremos então se terar a honra de dizer isso. Apesar de eu duvidar seriamente.

-Veremos, Potter, veremos.

Thiago não podia negar o fato de Lílian estar jogando melhor do que quando iniciaram. Mas ele insistia em dizer para si mesmo que o fato dele estar perdendo consideravelmente era o fato de sua mente já estar cansada de pensar em novas táticas. Pois, para o que estava sendo a sexta vez da Lílian, para ele, estava sendo a décima primeira. Ele reprimiu uma careta quando o cavalo dela estraçalhou o seu bispo.

-Xeque. – ela sorriu marotamente.

-O que me leva a crer que não é mate. – disse ele sorrindo marotamente. – Diga adeus para o seu cavalo, ruivinha.Torre no E-5.

-Um cavalo não é nada comparado a um bispo, Potter. – ela sorriu marotamente. – Torre no G-6.

Thiago, com um sorriso maroto, percebeu que ela estava fechando o cerco aos poucos. A torre, assim como o bispo, vinham lentamente para perto do rei, enquanto o outro bispo já estava posicionado para fechar o cerco. Só que ele não sabia era que aquilo era apenas uma distração da ruivinha para recuperar sua rainha.

A ruiva esperou pacientemente ele jogar e, com um sorriso no rosto, mandou seu peão para a última posição restante, Thiago reprimiu uma careta e deixou soltar um xingamento baixo.

-Distraído você não, Potter? – ela sorriu. – Eu escolho a rainha.

A peça rapidamente se recompôs e voltou para a posição ocupada inicialmente. Thiago deu de ombros, já tinha sua tática armada. Aquela peça só dificultaria um pouco as coisas. Passado alguns minutos, ele soltou um suspiro irritado.

-O que você disse mesmo Thiago? – disse ela sorrindo. – Eu sou demais, não sou? Xeque-mate. – a ruiva começou a gargalhar, no que Thiago exibiu uma feição irritada, apesar de sorrir pelo canto dos lábios.

-Certo, aceito minha segunda derrota. Eu realmente te subestimei, ruivinha...

* * *

-Para os jardins? Como assim? – disse Lílian surpresa quando Thiago disse que jantariam no jardim hoje.

-Bem, como você vai embora amanhã, temos que ter a sua "despedida", não? – ele sorriu fracamente.

-Como você soube?

-O Sirius me contou. – ele disse rapidamente.

-Todos já estão lá... só falta nós dois. – disse ele receoso. – Ninguém mandou você demorar para se arrumar.

-Foi apenas trinta minutos! – disse ela indignada. – Nem foi muito tempo assim! E eu não sabia que iríamos para outro lugar.

-Bem, nós íamos te esperar, mas com um Sirius extremamente faminto não se brinca.

-E quanto à Ana, ao Remo e a Lisa? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiada.

-O Sirius os arrastou junto.

-Hum, nesse vale tem gigante... não seria uma armação sua, seria?

-Minha? – ele sorriu angelicalmente, enquanto pegava o violão em cima do sofá. – Você desconfia tanto de mim, assim ruivinha?

-Tenha plena certeza...

Lílian rapidamente estancou quando viu que Thiago se dirigia para a entrada do bosque.

-Hey, você não falou que era nos jardins?

-Bem, ainda considero o bosque como jardim.

-Potter, não me agrada nem um pouco entrar num lugar quase sem iluminação com você e sozinha. – disse ela rapidamente.

-Lux.

Rapidamente tochas desapercebidas iluminaram o caminho até sumirem de vista.

-Não esta tão escuro assim, não é ruivinha? E, se for o caso. – ele estendeu o violão para ela. – Pode me bater com isso se perceber que eu passei dos limites.

Lílian corou furiosamente.

-Ora, Potter, deixe de brincadeiras.

-Falo intensamente sério. Vamos, segure.

Com um suspiro ela aceitou o instrumento.

Thiago com um sorriso se virou e seguiu na frente, enquanto a ruiva seguia admirando o violão. Ele era extremamente leve e reluzia fracamente sobre as chamas que iluminavam o caminho, não eram totalmente arredondados nas pontas como ela vira em muitos, mas meio pontiagudos, o que lembrava a ela levemente um formato de uma guitarra. Na extremidade esquerda estava gravada em prata as iniciais TP, ela exibiu um fraco sorriso. Thiago a olhou de soslaio e seus olhos brilharam intensamente ao ver os rubros cabelos dela refletirem a luz das tochas, dando a Lílian, uma imagem quase que surreal. Com um suspiro ele voltou a atenção para a frente.

-Chegamos.

Lílian rapidamente tirou os olhos do violão que segurava e olhou para a frente.

-Janerastemp. – disse Sirius com a boca cheia.

-Santa educação. – Lisa revirou os olhos.

Remo e Ana sorriram. Segundos depois o maroto colocou um morango na boca da namorada e a beijou amavelmente.

Lílian se sentou ao lado de Ana e Thiago se postou ao seu lado, com Sirius do outro. Lílian entregou o violão para Thiago e começou a se servir. Segundos depois, Pontas fez o mesmo. Quando terminaram, o silencio reinou entre eles. Sirius e Thiago se entreolharam e o ultimo deu um aceno na cabeça, assentindo.

-Que tal uma música? – Sirius sorriu marotamente, enquanto Thiago pegava o violão.

-Música?

-Claro! – Thiago sorriu marotamente. – Por que não?

-Merlim, só espero que isso dê em boa coisa... – Lílian disse revirando os olhos.

-Cara, Lílian, você irá presenciar nesse exato momento, algumas das coisas que Thiago Potter sabe fazer melhor...

-E o que você diz que não sabe fazer melhor, Thiago? – disse Ana risonha.

Ele olhou para a morena com um sorriso.

-Você tem andando muito com o Remo pro meu gosto. – ele fingiu revirar os olhos, enquanto os outros riram.

-Ele não é melhor do que eu, devo comentar. – Sirius estufou o peito.

-Claro, você só sabe, no máximo, tocar as duas primeiras notas dessa música... Belo músico você é.

Sirius deu língua para Thiago, no que este riu juntamente com os outros. Todos se calaram quando ouviram os primeiros acordes do violão.

**Saying I love you  
**_Dizendo eu te amo...  
_**Is not the words I want to hear from you  
**_Não são as palavras que eu quero ouvir de você _

A voz de Thiago era realmente... magnífica. Lílian suspirou, ela suspeitava que ele não soubesse, mas aquela era uma de suas músicas favoritas. Ana se aconchegou mais nos braços de Remo, enquanto este começou a acariciar os negros cabelos da garota, exibindo um fraco sorriso no rosto.

Sirius olhava para Thiago, esperando a hora de "entrar em cena" e Lisa os observava com um sorriso, também adorava aquela música. Aliás, fora Lílian que mostrara a música para ela, quando estavam em seu quarto ano, uma certa vez, quando a garota fora visitar a ruiva na casa dos pais.

**It's not that I want you  
**_Não é o que eu quero  
_**Not to say, but if you only knew  
**_Não diga, mas se você soubesse  
_**How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
**_Como poderia ser fácil se você me mostrasse como você se sente_

Thiago fechou os olhos levemente, e Lílian percebeu que as pálpebras dele tremiam levemente e até mesmo os dedos deslizavam melhor sobre as cordas do violão. Ela sorriu fracamente... era como se ele sentisse a música fluir sobre ele, e não cantasse... apenas deixava-se levar pelas emoções do momento.

**More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
**_Mais do que palavras é tudo o que você tem que fazer para tornar isso real  
_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
**_Então, você não precisaria dizer que me ama  
_**Cause I´d already know  
**_Porque eu já saberia._

Lisa não pode deixar de sorrir quando a voz de Sirius se fez presente. Eles se entreolharam, deixando os lábios se abrirem em um sorriso enquanto cantavam juntos. Thiago rapidamente voltou a atenção para o violão, observando atentamente o mudar de cada nota. Ele arriscou um olhar para Lílian, seus olhos brilharam intensamente ao perceber que ela estava sorrindo.

Remo e Ana se entreolharam com um sorriso. A morena passou a mão pelo rosto do namorado e beijo seus lábios levemente, aprofundando-o segundos depois.

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
**_O que você faria se meu coração fosse partido em dois?  
_**More than words to show you feel  
**_Mais do que palavras pra mostrar o que você sente  
_**That your love for me is real  
**_Que seu amor por mim é real _

Lisa corou furiosamente, ao perceber que a música não era somente para Lílian Evans. Sirius, que acompanhava o dedilhar das mãos de Thiago sobre o violão, de vez em quando, lançava olhares de soslaio para ela e quando via que era retribuído, sorria marotamente.

**What would you say if I took those words away?  
**_O que você diria se eu atirasse aquelas palavras longe ?  
_**Then you couldn't make things new  
**_Então, você não poderia fazer coisas novas  
_**Just by saying I love you  
**_Apenas dizendo eu te amo  
_**More than words  
**_Mais do que palavras. _

Foi a vez de Sirius cantar sozinho. Lílian exibiu um sorriso. Apesar do tom de voz dele ser um pouco mais grave do que a de Thiago, a ruiva não pode deixar de reparar em o quanto era bonita. Olhou de soslaio para a amiga, ela observava o maroto extremamente fascinada. Com um suspiro, ela deduziu que olhava da mesma maneira Thiago tocar.

**Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
**_Eu venho tentando conversar com você, e faze-la entender  
_**All you have to do is close your eyes  
**_Tudo o que tem que fazer é fechar os olhos  
_**And just reach out your hands and touch me  
**_Estender as suas mãos e me tocar  
_**Hold me close don't ever let me go  
**_Me abrace e não me deixe partir _

Eles cantaram juntos novamente, sendo que nas frases finais Thiago tocou as notas com mais força, e ela se sobresaiu um pouco à voz dos dois. Lisa e Lílian se entreolharam num sorriso, e depois tornaram a observar os marotos. Não podiam negar o fato daquilo tudo estar sendo magnífico.

**More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
**_Mais do que palavras é tudo o que eu sempre necessitei que você mostrasse  
_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
**_Então, você não precisaria dizer que me ama  
_**Cause I'd already know**  
_Porque eu já saberia. _

-Hey, você errou a nota! – disse Sirius rapidamente, no que Thiago correu os dedos por todas as cordas, desafinando geral. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou feio para Sirius. Remo e Ana rapidamente "despertaram" e olharam ao redor ainda se perguntando quem teria acabado com a música. Lílian reprimiu uma careta e Lisa revirou os olhos murmurando "Tinha que ter sido o Sirius".

-Como assim, errei a nota? – Thiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Quando você me ensinou a tocar essa música. Você disse que era essa daqui e não essa daqui. – ele apontou para elas irritado.

-Ah, você me interrompeu por causa disso? – ele tornou a revirar os olhos, no que todos riram.

-Claro. Uma música em que Sirius Black está presente cantando, tem que sair perfeita!

-Nossa, quanta modéstia. – Lisa suspirou.

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
**_O que você faria se meu coração fosse partido em dois ?  
_**More than words to show you feel  
**_Mais do que palavras pra mostrar o que você sente  
_**That your love for me is real  
**_Que seu amor por mim é real _

Thiago recomeçou a música num tom meio que aborrecido e divertido. Lílian continuava a rir baixinho por causa do olhar fuzilante que ele ainda lançava ao amigo. Por fim, tornou a deixar-se levar pela mágica da música.

**What would you say if I took those words away?  
**_O que você diria se eu atirasse aquelas palavras longe ?  
_**Then you couldn't make things new  
**_Então, você não poderia fazer coisas novas  
_**Just by saying I love you  
**_Apenas dizendo eu te amo._

Sirius tornou a acompanhar Thiago, exibindo um fraco sorriso enquanto cantava. Lílian abraçou os joelhos e suspirou, realmente, as vozes deles juntos se completavam... deixando a essência da música simples e ao mesmo tempo magnífica... Não podia negar o fato deles serem exímios cantores. Além de Thiago tocar muito bem.

**More than words  
**_Mais do que palavras._

Eles finalizaram com um sorriso no rosto e Thiago dedilhou as ultimas notas fracamente, fazendo-a sumir no ar. Todos bateram palmas e eles se entreolharam sorrindo marotamente.

-Quem diria que numa pose de arrogante, teríamos um grande talento musical... – disse Lílian rapidamente.

-Já disse Lílian, você me conhece menos do que imagina conhecer. – ele piscou o olho para a ruiva.

-Ah, Sirius, até que você não canta tão mal assim... – a garota sorriu fracamente.

-Cara Liz, eu sou perfeito! Em todos os sentidos... era óbvio que também teria talento para a musica.

-Acho melhor eu parar de te elogiar então... – ela disse monotamente. – Merlim, não sei quem te ilude tanto...

-Você faz parte das pessoas que o fazem... e não é só nesse sentido que eu estou falando. – ele sorriu marotamente enquanto ela corava.

-Mas, estou curiosa... onde vocês aprenderam essa música, se a mesma é trouxa?

-A gente não se limita apenas a música bruxa, Lílian. – disse Siriu rapidamente. – Com um simples feitiço, podemos fazer com que o aparelho de som pegue a freqüência das rádios trouxas.

-Quanto a letra da música e a cifra... nada do que uma boa revista trouxa para aprender a tocar músicas não resolva.

-Mas... – começou Lílian. – Como vocês aprenderam a tocar?

-Sempre tive vontade de aprender e toco desde pequeno. – disse Thiago, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – O primeiro instrumento que eu aprendi foi piano e depois fui espandindo para outros.

-O Thiago me ensinou um pouco no ano passado... ainda estou aprendendo. – Sirius sorriu marotamente.

-Mas, por que a escolha dessa música? – disse Lisa desconfiada.

Sirius e Thiago se entreolharam.

-Gostamos da música. – disse Sirius, por fim.

-Sei... – murmurou Lisa desconfiada, no que todos riram.

Thiago estava deitado na grama com as mãos sob a cabeça, num gesto distraído. O violão negro descansava ao seu lado, enquanto ele olhava as constelações do céu, um pouco melancólico. Alias, nos último dias ele se encontrava assim, mas não sabia explicar o porquê. Soltou um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos levemente. Por que será que a vida dele tinha que ser assim tão confusa? Por que ela estava tão confusa? Até a pouco, a única preocupação dele era tentar sair com a Lílian ou azarar o Snape e, quem sabe, se preocupar com os NOM's... Depois aquela noite, o comportamento estranho dos pais, aqueles sonhos, o ataque... e uma decisão a ser tomada. Sim, ele sabia que, mesmo não tendo a mínima idéia do que seria essa decisão que ele teria que tomar, ele tinha receio de querer descobrir... ele temia a verdade. E, mesmo sabendo que podia ser loucura da parte dele, temia acabar por descobrir que o que estava para acontecer teria sido culpa dele... direta ou indiretamente. Ele torna a soltar um longo suspiro.

-Potter? – Lily indagou receosa.

O maroto, ainda na mesma posição, se virou para encarar Lílian surpreso.

-Sim, Lílian?

-O que você está fazendo?

-Pensando... – ele suspirou. – Hum, para onde foram os outros?

Lílian fez cara chorosa.

-Me abandonaram.

Thiago riu e se sentou lentamente.

-Eu estava como você, deitada, observando as estrelas, ouvindo Sirius contar mais uma de suas histórias marotas. Depois ele disse que ia no benheiro, quando dei por mim, estávamos sozinhos.

-Então, o que queria falar?

-Nada, apenas cansei do silêncio que estava reinando por aqui.

-Ah, ta. – ele sorriu. – Hum, vamos entrar?

-Para quê? – ela ergue uma sobrancelha.

-Eu... – ele cora um pouco. – Er, bem... você pode me esperar na biblioteca?

Ela o encara desconfiada.

-Será que eu devo confiar?

-Aparento se tão incofiável, assim?

-Ah, certo.

Thiago pegou o violão e se levantou com um sorriso. Lily se levantou alguns segundos depois e se dirigiu para a biblioteca.

-A única coisa ruim de deixar os dois sozinhos é que eu sempre acabo ficando com você. – disse ela enquanto caminhavam.

-E você ainda acha isso ruim? Devia se sentir lisonjeada querida Liz.

-Por você ficar torrando minha paciência?

-Não mais do que você está torrando a minha, disso eu tenho plena certeza. Sabia que eu já estou cansado de esperar você se decidir?

-Decidir o quê?

-Olha, eu não vou te pressionar... mas seria pedir muito se você aceitasse sair comigo seriamente... – ele completou ao lembrar-se da peça que ela pregou nele quando aceitara somente sair com ele. – ... com direito a beijos e algo mais... somente uma vez na vida?

-Quem me garante que você não vai me abandonar depois? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Sirius suspirou.

-Por que você tem que ser assim tão...

-Tão o quê?

-Extremamente desconfiada e indecisa? – ele cruzou os braços irritado, enquanto se recostava no carvalho. – Será que não deu provas suficientes que eu jamais a vi, vejo ou verei como a um objeto para satisfazer meus "desejos" de homem? – falou ele seriamente. – Sabe, eu não sou esse monstro que você insiste em tentar pintar.

Ela arregalou os olhos levemente, abriu a boca, mas a fechou segundos depois.

-Eu simplesmente não sei ser igual ao Thiago. Acho que, por ele, podia esperar a vida toda pela Lily, não a pressionando de nenhuma maneira... apenas soltando uma ou outra indireta de vez em quando. Para mim, as coisas tem que ser extremamente diretas. E quando eu digo que a quero muito bem... – ele suspirou. – ... é a mais profunda verdade e não tenho para que fingir mais isso. Mas, simplesmente, acho que já dei tudo de mim.

-Eu... – ela disse extremamente rouca.

-Shi... – ele rapidamente a puxou para perto de si e num movimento rápido, inverteu as posições, encurralando-a na arvore. – Sei bem o que vai dizer... mas, não se preocupe. Eu me contento com...

Sirius, num gesto lento e ao mesmo tempo apressado, sela os lábios no dela, pressionando-a contra a arvore, deixando os seus corpos extremamente unidos. Lisa, com um arrepio a percorrer a espinha, percebeu que suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas... o que Sirius Black pretendia fazer? Apesar de tudo, ela correspondeu ao beijo com fervor.

Ele subiu as mãos lentamente pelo braço dela e segurou o rosto dela com urgência, talvez com medo que ela impedisse dele continuar beijando-a.

Ele cessou o beijo aos pouco e, quando Lisa abriu os olhos, percebeu que os dele brilhavam intensamente.

-Boa Noite...

Da mesma forma que ele a agarrara, ele agora a soltara. Lisa tentou dizer algo, mas sua voz não passou de um murmúrio. As sensações que Sirius deixara ainda estavam presentes em seu corpo. Deixou escapar um longo suspiro, enquanto via a silhueta do maroto entrar na casa.

Lílian observava o céu com um olhar pouco brilhante. A ruiva soltou um longo suspiro e se recostou no vão da porta.

-Lily? – ele disse cauteloso.

A ruiva se vira para ele, num gesto calmo. Lílian observou Thiago e ela percebeu que ele segurava algo que estava guardado no bolso lateral do sobretudo que usava.

-Sim, o que você quer falar comigo? – ela pergunta num sorriso.

-Er, bem... – o maroto cora um pouco e passa a mão pelos cabelos. Lílian revira os olhos divertida.

-Sabe, tenho isso guardado desde o ano passado, esperando a melhor das oportunidades para te dar... – ele olhou para o chão rapidamente, soltando a mão dela.– Pensei em te dar no Natal ou no seu aniversário, mas sabia que você poderia recusar. – Thiago soltou um longo suspiro. – Bem, acho que essa oportunidade é única, não?

-Eu não estou entendendo...

Thiago tira do bolso do sobretudo uma caixa de veludo azul.

-Potter, o que é isso?

-Abra...

Ela pegou a caixa lentamente e passou a mão em sua superfície meio receosa.

-Eu não enfeiticei Lily, pode confiar em mim... – disse ele sorrindo.

-O que é isso? – ela repetiu, o encarando surpresa, ainda recostada no vão da porta.

-Um presente.

-Para mim? – ela diz surpresa.

-Não, Lílian, eu comprei para você me dar de presente... – ele revira os olhos.

Lílian reprime uma careta e abre a caixa. Ao ver o que tinha dentro ela engole uma exclamação de espanto. Dentro havia um par de brincos de prata, sendo seu pingente uma pedrinha de esmeralda, acompanhada de fios de pratas pendentes ao seu redor. Havia também um colar prateado, cujo pingente era um coração de esmeralda, com o contorno de prata.A ruiva passa as mãos de leve pelo colar, depois de minutos sem ter reagido... aquilo tudo era realmente... divino. Ainda boquiaberta ela olhou para o maroto e viu que ele esperava uma resposta.

-Acho que combina com seus olhos. – respondeu corado.

Ela sorriu radiante.

-É realmente maravilhoso... mas, eu não posso aceitar. – disse ela fechando a caixa levemente.

-Não? – ele franziu o cenho, ligeiramente decepcionado.

-Merlim, Thiago, isso deve ter custado uma fortuna! – ela estendeu para Thiago segurar. – Você... você não devia ter se dado a esse trabalho.

-Não custou Lily, este conjunto está na família Potter, há séculos... A última a usa-lo foi minha bisavó.

-Da Vivian?

-Dela mesma.

-Ainda mais isso, eu não posso aceitar, Thiago!

-Ela mesma que me pediu para que te entregasse.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Mas você não disse que pretendia me dar no natal ou no meu aniversário? Ela me conhece de poucos dias!

-Você não entendeu, Lily... ela disse, muito antes disso, que eu poderia dar esse colar a quem quer que eu desejasse... a pessoa escolhida foi você!

-Eu?

Ele tornou a revirar os olhos.

-É o que parece, não? – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-Mas... – disse ela incrédula.

-Bom, eu não o quero de volta... faça o que quiser com ele... pode até jogar fora. – ele sorriu marotamente.

Lílian olhava do colar para Thiago e vice-versa.

-J-jogar fora?

-Sim, e se você me der de volta, ele terá esse fim. – ele tornou a sorrir.

-Mas... ISSO É CHANTAGEM, SABIA? – disse ela de repente.

-Eu sei, mas, quando se trata de você, tenho que tomar medidas drásticas. – ele deu um beijo no rosto dela e saiu. – Boa noite, Lily.

-Boa noite, Potter.

* * *

_"Caro Sr Pontas Potter…_

( Para quê eu estou escrevendo isso? Eu MORO na sua casa... Ah, mas simplesmente senti uma saudade imensa de te esculhambar por carta... hehehehehehe )

COMO VOCÊ OUSA ME IGNORAR DESSA MANEIRA HEIN? DESDE O DIA QUE A SUA QUERIDA, AMADA IDOLATRADA EVANS FOI EMBORA QUE VOCÊ SÓ VIVE TRANCADO NO QUARTO QUE ERA DELA... Que mal me pergunte? Você está vivo ainda? Decidiu se enforcar com o lençol? Vem cá, você ao menos está se alimentando? Olha que tia Sarah não vai gostar nada disso... SEU CERVO DE UMA FIGA! VOCÊ ME ABANDONOU! QUEM EU VOU PIRRAÇAR AGORA? HEIN? O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ TANTO FAZ NESSE BENDITO QUARTO? ( Hum, espero que não seja o que eu acabei de pensar... ). PODE DEIXAR O SEU AMIGO A PAR DO QUE ESTÁ TRAMANDO? HUNFT! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME SAINDO UM PÉSSIMO AMIGO... EU ESTOU SOZINHO, SABIA? NÃO TEM NADA PARA FAZER! A LIZ FOI EMBORA, VOCÊ FICA AÍ... RESPONDA ESSA CARTA PELO MENOS SEU INSUPORTÁVEL!

Sirius Black"

* * *

**"Caro Sr Sirius Black,**

Eu estou vivo, não se preocupe... Quanto a o que eu estou fazendo no quarto da Lily, não é de interesse da sua pessoa!

Huahahaha, até imagino sua cara ao ter lido a frase acima... Uma que significa perfeitamente "Poxa, ele realmente me magoou...". Mas, antes que você decida derrubar essa porta abaixo, irei contar o que eu estou fazendo por aqui... Para o seu governo, estou "criando" novos espelhos... Não estou usando a varinha, por isso, está sendo mais complicado e desgastante. Ah, não se preocupe, não voltarei anêmico depois disso... estou comendo que nem um condenado, um morto de fome... igual a uma pessoa que eu conheço. Não, não falo do Pedro (já é algo normal), eu falo de você! Huahahaha.

Quanto a eu ter escolhido o quarto que era da minha doce ruivinha... Bem, é o ÚNICO que não tem passagens e conseqüentemente, não terei o desprazer de ser atrapalhado por você... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Algum dia eu resolvo aparecer... Eu sei que você vai sentir muita falta de mim até lá, mas não se preocupe... se a dor for quase impossível de ser suportada por não ter seu grande amigo Pontas ao seu lado, se mate... faria um bem tão grande a mim e a Lisa... Cara, me arrependi de ter escrito uma carta para ela... ela só fala de você!

Bem, de qualquer forma, fico por aqui!

Thiago Potter"

* * *

_"Hey, Pontas!_

COMO ASSIM? ELA SÓ FALA DE MIM? VOCÊ ANDA SE CORRESPONDENDO COM ELA E NÃO ME FALA NADA? THIAGO PONTAS POTTER, ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA, OU EU A DERRUBO ABAIXO! SEU CERVO DE UMA FIGA! TRATANTE! IMBECIL!

Sirius Black"

* * *

**"Almofadinhas Cabeça-dura Black,**

Meu Merlim, e você ainda não diz que esta apaixonado por ela... Hunft! Eu sabia que iria me arrepender de ter contado isso para você... Está bem, eu te mostro a carta, mas não vou abrir a porta ( meu estado está realmente deploravel... roupa de dormir, com a blusa com os botões fora do lugar, cabelos mais arrepiados do que o normal e olhar extremamente sonolento... vai ficar só na imaginação, hehehehehehehehe), eu vou mandar pelo Apollo... Aliás, ele ta me olhando feio como quem diz "Por que você não abre a porcaria dessa porta? Me poupava vôo! Eu ainda quero ver a Athena, sabia?". E eu devolvo com um... "Você é muito preguiçoso, e quanto a Athena... você não vai se mostrar um amigo traidor e ir se divertir enquanto eu fico aqui, não é?". Ele pia baixinho ( não consegui interpretar o que ele pretendia com isso...) e espera pela carta calmamente... em cima do meu ombro, bicando o aro do meu óculos de preferência... para me apressar... eu mereço! FOI VOCÊ QUE MANDOU ELE FAZER ISSO, NÃO É? VOCÊ AINDA ME PAGA! VOCÊ SABIA QUE EU SOU MÍOPE? EU TIVE QUE TIRAR OS ÓCULOS! ESTOU ESCREVENDO QUASE COM A CARA ENCOSTADA NO PAPEL PARA ENXERGAR O QUE EU ESTOU "DESENHANDO"! E AGORA, COMO SE NÃO BASTASSE, O APOLLO ESTÁ BELISCANDO A MINHA ORELHA! SIRIUS BLACK, VOCÊ COLOCOU MINHA CORUJA CONTRA MIM! HUNFT! VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ! EU NÃO DEVIA MANDAR A CARTA! ( Ta bom, ta bom Apollo, eu paro de escrever...)

SEU CACHORRO DE UMA FIGA!

Atenciosamente,

Tiago Potter

Ps:Segue em anexo a carta da Lizzz! Hehehehehehehe "

* * *

"Oiii, Thi(aguito)! ( Desculpe, não resisti... hehehehehehe)

Está tudo bem por aí? Hum, resolvi te escrever porque aqui está realmente tediante... A Lily não respondeu minha carta ainda e eu já estou com saudade de vocês! Ah, de VOCÊ também, não é só do Sirius.

Sei que, provavelmente, o Sr Black estará lendo essa carta, já que, como o cachorro enxerido que é, não vai poupar esforços em tentar vê-la ao descobrir que a letra é minha, portanto devolva a carta para o Thi, AGORA!

Brincadeira, Querido, brincadeira. ( Não se ache, essa frase foi 100 irônica).

Hum, vejamos, o que falar de você? Já que, provavelmente, estará lendo essa carta... Você ainda está magoado comigo? Ah, uma marotagem não faz mal a ninguém, não é? Você também já aprontou muito comigo... Uma vez só não é nada demais, não é? E eu já te disse que você fica extremamente fofo com essa carinha de cachorro abandonado e sem entender nada? Hum, falei demais. Mas, tudo bem. Estamos QUASE nos entendendo, e eu me dou permissão de dizer algumas coisas para você... ALGUMAS. ( Eu te amo, é demais, Sr Black! Posso dizer que GOSTO de você... por enquanto, como um amigo... quem sabe algo mais?). E aquilo foi golpe baixo! Eu ADORO aquela música! ( Acho que sei quem deve ter contado isso para você e, provavelmente, ter ensinado a canta-la, não é, Sr Potter? Você me PAGA!). E ver você cantando foi tão lindo! Só cantando mesmo... hehehehehehe. Bom chega de falar do Sirius não é, Lisa Delacourt? Hora de falar de você, não Thi? Você está bem mesmo? Hum, tem certeza? Estou preocupado com você! Você anda muito estranho Thiago... O que está acontecendo, hein? Me diz! Bem, se não quiser me falar, ao menos fale para a Lily, a coitada está realmente preocupada ( hum, espero que ela não saiba que eu te disse isso... fica só entre nós dois... e o Sirius, se estiver lendo essa parte! Seu cachorro enxerido, essa parte não é para você e sim para o Tiago!). Pense no que eu te falei, meu amorzinho!

Beijos ( no rosto, para os dois )

Lisa Delacourt"

* * *

_"Cara Futura Sra Black,_

Que história é essa de chamar o Thiago de amorzinho? Fiquei com ciúmes sabia? ( indignado ).

Sim, cachorro eu sou sim, enxerido, NUNCA! Para o seu governo cara Liz, eu nem sabia da exitencia dessa carta até o Sr Tiago Potter dizer que tinha uma preciosidade dessas.

Magoado com você? ( cara de cachorro molhado ) Sim, estou e MUITO! COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS COMIGO? EU JÁ APRONTEI MUITO COM VOCÊ? EU JÁ APRONTEI MUITO COM VOCÊ?Sim, posso afirmar isso, mas acontece que, se a Srta não se lembra... isso não se iguala ao que você fez comigo nos últimos meses... a gota d'água foi você ter se passado pela Morgause e me deixar completamente confuso. Aliás, você me deve uma explicação! ( Não pense que eu me esqueci disso). Poxa, Liz, você é tão má comigo... O que foi que eu te fiz hein? ( indignado). Ainda no QUASE? Se dependesse de mim já teríamos nos entedido faz tempo. Quem ta enrolando é você! Hunft! Por que não demole essa muralha que você ergueu ao redor do seu coração e me deixa entrar aí logo de uma vez? ( entenda essa frase como 100 pura e indefesa... sua pervertida!). É muito difícil para você ME DAR UMA CHANCE? Se der algum problema, deu, oras... Além de mim, nem tudo pode ser perfeito! Mas, não adianta ficar só na imaginação ( garanto que será melhor do que você imagina), se você insiste em não enxergar a realidade, droga! EU REALMENTE TE AMO! ( É minha impressão ou acabei de me declarar via carta? É bem mais fácil, não?Hum, acho melhor eu apagar... TIAGO POTTER, VOCÊ ME DEU MAIS UM DOS SEUS BENDITOS PERGAMINHOS ENFEITIÇADOS? VOCÊ ME PAGA!). Certo, mas, de qualquer forma, essa carta entrará na lista de coisas proibidas para Lisa Delacourt ler.

Sirius Black

* * *

**Evans, Lílian, Lily ou simplesmente Ruivinha**

( escolha qual quiser e leia... hehehehehe)

Como vai seu fim de férias? Espero que sua irmã não esteja torrando sua paciência... quer que eu faça uma nova visita a você? Minha amada foi tão agradável comigo, que sinto a necessidade de demontrar meu verdadeiro afeto para ela... Bem, diga a ela então, que eu mando beijos no corpo, um abraço bem apertado e um feijãozinho sabor jiló... quem sabe comendo um desses a cara dela se torne melhor ao me ver?

Bem, chega de falar de coisas desagradáveis... falaremos então do mais agradável de todos... euzinho. A Lisa me disse para mim que você anda preocupada comigo ( ops, ela me disse para não dizer isso, agora, já era... esse pergaminho não permite que eu apague, muito menos risque o que eu já escrevi... continuando). Não precisa se preocupar... eu estou bem. Quanto a minha estranheza, são apenas sonhos sem nexo que eu estou tendo e que me faz, cada dia mais, temer o futuro... não acho bom você saber... isso só vai te deixar mais preocupada, então... relaxe. Eu estou perfeitamente bem, se está preocupada realmente. E, não ligue para as minhas conversas de maluco, afinal, a muito tempo declarei insanidade mental...

Você já comprou seus materiais? Hunft! Minha mãe já comprou o meu e o de Sirius... Poxa, ela é realmente insuportável! Só porque eu ia pedir a nova linha de vassouras que lançaram, a Nimbus. Bem, eu iria explicar as vantagens que essa vassoura tem sobre as outras, mas duvido que se interesse... ainda não acredito que você não é tão fã assim de Quadribol! Lily, quadribol não é um jogo! É O JOGO!Os melhores que o mundo bruxo já foi capaz de inventar ( Bem, eu já joguei derrubada várias vezes, adorei, mas nada se compara ao bom e velho Quadribol!). Aliás, não existe coisa melhor do que voar... você realmente é maluca quando diz que não acha graça em ficar voando em uma vassoura para lá e para cá! È como se você fosse capaz de tocar o céu com as mãos... como se cada preocupação e sentimento ruim se desintegrasse cada vez que o vento bate em seu rosto... aquela sensação de liberdade... em que não há mais nada no mundo além de você... realmente, ainda não entendo como você NÃO gosta de voar... Bem, quem sou eu para questionar seus gosto, não é?

Bom, acho que essa carta não teve nada de construtivo, mas... tudo bem, você entende, não? Hehehehehehehehe.

Beijos ( onde você preferir )

Thiago Potter"

* * *

"Potter, Thiago, Arrogante e Tirano, ou simplesmente Thiaguito,

Vou muito bem... Como sua cunhada fico muito feliz em lhe informar que sua namorada lhe mandou diversas ameaças de morte... ela ia mandar maldições, mas lembrou que tinha a ver com bruxaria e desistiu. Ah, ela foi um amor... disse que está morrendo de saudades de você e não vê a hora de ter empurrar para o meio da pista e deixar um carro passar por cima de você. Ou melhor, te empurrar na linha de trem... é mais doloroso. Ah, ela também pensou em te colocar numa ilha deserta e jogar uma bomba, para que você exploda junto com a ilha e sumir da face da Terra... só lamenta em ter que destruir a ilha. ( Certo, esse parágrafo foi quase uma intensa mentira... isso tudo traduza como sendo eu quem falei!).

Sim, já comprei... ontem por sinal. Vocês não disseram nada quanto a marcar para irmos no beco diagonal juntos ( todos, não é só eu e você, se você pensou nessa tênue possibilidade), então decidi comprar logo... já li um livro! Claro, não tem nada melhor para fazer! E nem reclame, não sou igual a você que acha muito boa a possibilidade de ficar em casa deitado no sofá, contando os azulejos do que ler um livro... hunft!

Não sei se já disse isso mas, já pensou no caso disso serem premonições? Você devia conversar com a professora Trabel... ela podia muito bem te auxiliar... isso pode ser um dom. Bem, de qualquer modo, a decisão é sua.

( Vou ignorar o parágrafo falando sobre esse jogo). Bem, gosto não se discute, não é? Mas, você dizer que acha graça num jogo em que tem que procurar uma bolinha de asas que voa e se arriscar a ter sua cabeça arrancada fora por duas bolas descontroladas que devem ser feitas de chumbo, ( para causarem tanto estragos...), eu digo que você é praticamente um maníaco. Alias, me esqueci... você é um.

Realmente, não teve nada de construtivo... mas foi bom, me fez rir um pouco.

Beijos ( apenas no rosto )

Lílian Evans"

* * *

**_Caro Sr Espero que ainda esteja vivo ( talvez tenha tentado cometer um suicídio quando descobriu que Tiago mandou a carta secretamente para sua amada Liz)_******

Você bebeu por um acaso? Está bem mesmo? Tem certeza que não tava com uma febre de quarenta e cinco graus? ( Ih, exagerei nessa... quarenta e cinco graus?) Que história é essa de mandar uma carta para a Lisa se declarando? Huahahahahaha. Realmente, eu jamais pensaria que você seria capaz de fazer isso... Alias, nem temos a carta inteira, apenas a parte da declaração... O Thiago disse que agora está trancado no quarto porque você o está ameaçando de morte... hehehehe. Não era para menos. Aliás, como você soube que ele havia enviado o pedaço da carta, se nem ao menos a resposta da Liz chegou para você? Alias, ela está em minha mão nesse exato momento e de mim ainda será passada para o Tiago... husahahahaha. Você irá adorar nossos comentários.

Até Hogwarts, e você também, Pontas... ( se tiver sobrevivido até lá)

Remo Lupin

Ps: Segue em anexo o pedaço da sua carta mais o comentário do Tiago, Pedro, Meu... O da Lisa? Se vire para descobrir. Ah, que digo para você ler a carta TODA. Pedi uma mão zinha para minha querida mãe e ela a enfeitiçou para mim... se você sair pulando comentários, não lerá a resposta da sua amada Liz. Espero que não me mate depois dessa... hehehehehe.

* * *

"O que foi que eu te fiz hein? ( indignado). Ainda no QUASE? Se dependesse de mim já teríamos nos entedido faz tempo. Quem ta enrolando é você! Hunft! Por que não demole essa muralha que você ergueu ao redor do seu coração e me deixa entrar aí logo de uma vez? ( entenda essa frase como 100 pura e indefesa... sua pervertida!). É muito difícil para você ME DAR UMA CHANCE? Se der algum problema, deu, oras... Além de mim, nem tudo pode ser perfeito! Mas, não adianta ficar só na imaginação ( garanto que será melhor do que você imagina), se você insiste em não enxergar a realidade, droga! EU REALMENTE TE AMO! ( É minha impressão ou acabei de me declarar via carta? É bem mais fácil, não?Hum, acho melhor eu apagar... TIAGO POTTER, VOCÊ ME DEU MAIS UM DOS SEUS BENDITOS PERGAMINHOS ENFEITIÇADOS? VOCÊ ME PAGA!). Certo, mas, de qualquer forma, essa carta entrará na lista de coisas proibidas para Lisa Delacourt ler."

**Retirado de um pergaminho amassado no quarto de Sirius Black. Sim, eu vi ele escrevendo a carta, amassando e depois jogando em qualquer canto... Ele chorando que nem um condenado e quase a arrancar os cabelos ( bem, essa parte foi mentira, mas eu queria dar um ar mais dramático a cena... hunft, já vi que não vou conseguir...). **

"Por que não demole essa muralha que você ergueu ao redor do seu coração e me deixa entrar aí logo de uma vez?" Romântico ele não? Huahahahaha. E o cara ainda não diz que está apaixonado por você, Lisa... vai por mim, ele NÃO PARA de falar de você! NEM UM SEGUNDO! Se não tiver assunto, ele acha um que possa relacionar com você. O cúmulo foi ele dizer que – mais romântico do que isso, acho que não existe – o tom do bolo de chocolate que minha mãe havia feito lembrava seus cabelos... Por Merlim, até ele relacionou o pobre do bolo aos seus cabelos? Bem, ele não chegou a falar isso, mas eu deduzi... ele olhou para o bolo e num suspiro – só os apaixonados suspiram antes de falar alguma coisa relacionado a quem ama, principalmente saudosamente – e murmurou "Que saudade da Liz". Ah, ele não foi extremamente fofinho? ( Soei tão você agora... Hunft! É melhor esquecer... )

Bem, o que dizer... Ah, essa não foi a única coisa que eu encontrei que ele escreveu sobre uma "declaração de amor para você". Alias, a outra é bem mais romântica, por ser um poema... não vou mostra-lo, pois é bem capaz de você me encontrar morto na manhã seguinte. ( ele não faz a mínima idéia que eu roubei isso enquanto ele estava dormindo e quando acordar, acho que ele vai descobrir... eu espero que não... alías, ele já descobriu... Merlim, espero que daqui até voltarmos para Hogwarts a raiva dele não esteja mais tão intensa quanto está agora... bem, vejamos que parte eu posso pegar... Ah, já sei).

_"Acho que só tive coragem de escrever isso porque o Thiago desmaiou de sono aqui do meu lado...Como descrever você? Linda, maravilhosa, perfeita, feita na medida pra mim, não trocaria você nem por todas as garotas do mundo( nunca imaginei que diria isso) só sei que te amo, e não sei mais como provar isso para você, porque você é tão difícil? Custa me dar uma chance para eu provar que eu mudei?"_

**Ainda tem uma melhor ainda... pós-poema... que é muito meloso por sinal... Por Merlim, Sirius, desse jeito você nem parece um maroto!**

_"Isso foi patético, até eu admito, sem rima nem nada...só sei que meus sentimentos por você são verdadeiros...na minha lista de conquistas você será a única. Te amo Lisa._

Não sei porque escrevi esta carta...acho que não estou no meu juízo perfeito, provavelmente você nunca saberá que eu escrevi isto( talvez até queime essa carta para nunca chegar em suas mãos) e agora vou parar de escrever porque eu estou me achando um idiota...( sem contar que minha imagem de Maroto foi por água abaixo, Sirius Black sentimental? Nunca sequer sonhei que um dia eu chegasse a esse ponto...) mais em parte valeu a pena, agora entendo porque as mulheres adoram escrever em diários, a pessoa se sente muito mais leve. Agora fico aqui no meu canto a te admirar, esperando o dia em que você decidir me amar( uma rima? Eu realmente me superei)".

**Ainda bem que ele admite que foi sentimental demais... Bem, é melhor eu despachar isso logo. Se eu não sobreviver até a volta dessa carta... Saiba que eu amo todos vocês e Lily, lamento muito o fato de não ter tido a chance de... bem, imagine o que quiser ( sorriso maroto).**

Ah, peço humildemente que passe essa carta para o Remo, Pedro. Remo, passe para a Ana. Ana, passe para a Lílian. Ruivinha querida, passe para a Lisa e Lisa, devolva para Lílian... e voltem tudo até mim novamente... hehehehehehehe.

Tiago ( Espero Viver Ainda ) Potter

* * *

**O quê? Eu li mesmo isso? Sirius Black apaixonado? O que foi que eu perdi estando for a tanto tempo? Aliás, eu não estou entendendo nada... Sirius você não dizia que não gostava da Lisa? Como agora gosta? Hum, é melhor eu deixar isso para lá...******

Pedro ( Sem Entender Nada ) Pettingrew

* * *

**_Devemos comentar Pedro, que você anda muito desinformado e não entende quase nada quando se trata de assuntos amorosos... Mas, resumindo, o Sirius está apaixonado, de quatro, caídasso pela Lisa, mas não admitiu para nós, os marotos... portanto, como crime... inafiançável, nós marotos, temos direito de expor ao público esse grande, curioso e inesperado feito. _******

Boa Pontas, eu apoio você terminantemente! ( Só espero que você esteja vivo ainda... Sirius você matou o nosso amigo? Agora já era... essa longa carta vai parar nas mãos da Lizzz, que você queira, quer não! Hehehehehehehe). Como você ousou esconder isso da gente? Até o Pontas já admitiu que... bem, ele também não chegou a admitir, mas ta meio que na cara, não?

Remo ( Mais Maroto do Que Nunca ) Lupin

Ps: Aninha, recebi sim sua carta... já vou responde-la, Beijos ( você sabe onde... hehehehe)

* * *

Remo! Você está se saindo muito maroto para o meu gosto! Mas, beijos aceitos querido! Os devolvo com o maior prazer... Até imagino sua feição quando terminou de escrever aquela frase... totalmente corado com um sorriso maroto no rosto... Ah, você fica tão lindo assim... Bem, é melhor eu parar de falar de você, ou vou acabar me empolgando demais.

Thiago, eu li o que eu realmente li? Sirius Black, se declarando via carta para Lisa Delacourt? Duas vezes? Tsc, tsc. Que coisa feia Sirius... esconder isso dos amigos... isso me magoou também sabia? Deixou meu Remo sem saber de uma informação tão valiosa quanto essa... Thiago, pelo amor de Merlim, me dê um alô. Aliás, dê um alô para a Lily... hehehehehehehe. Deixe-nos ao menos saber se ainda está vivo... se o Sirius não já tiver te matado. Ah, Sirius, seu poema deve ter ficado lindo... afinal, o resto foi escrito com tanto amor... ai,ai. Vocês marotos são mais românticos do que imaginam ser... é só deixar de lado o fato de pensarem que romantismo é sinônimo de feminilidade...

Hey, Thiago, como você soube que apaixonados suspiram ao lembrarem saudosamente dos seus amados? Por acaso sente o mesmo? Seria por causa de um par de olhos verd... digo, seria por que vinha estudando as reações do Sirius a muitos dias? Ou sua mãe que suspeitou?

Liz, eu não preciso te falar muita coisa, mas sei que tomara a decisão certa...

Ana ( Super Curiosa ) Colt

* * *

_Primeiro um recado para uma certa pessoa. THIAGO POTTER, NÃO, EU NÃO DEIXEI MINHA MENTE SE REBAIXAR A TANTO PARA PENSAR NO QUE SUA MENTE PERVERTIDA PENSOU !ESTÁ LENDO ISSO? ( Espero que não, você morto faria um grande bem para mim e para a humanidade...). Ah, e eu não sou sua ruivinha querida. E Srta Ana, espero que o par de olhos verdes que você quase referiu, não esteja se referindo a mim... sua engraçadinha._

Sirius... quem diria heim? Apaixonado? Você mesmo não dizia que o amor é para os tolos? Lamento te dizer querido, você virou um... Nossa... que linda a sua declaração... "Linda, maravilhosa, perfeita, feita na medida pra mim, não trocaria você nem por todas as garotas do mundo"...Acho que se fosse para mim, certamente ficaria lisonjeada... Que lindo! Huahahaha. Mas, realmente, foi muito feio da sua parte esconder a segunda carta. Tenho que concordar com o Remo. Isso mereceu ser mostrado... e como. Também estava cansada da Lisa só falar do Sirius.

"Por que ele tem que ser tão inconfiável? Será que ele gosta mesmo de mim? Merlim, queria não ser tão indecisa assim,.. Por que eu tive que gostar justo de um maroto? E se eu der uma chance a ele e ele me abandonar... Deus, o que eu faço?".

Quanto a você Liz, concordo com a Ana. A decisão é inteiramente sua... Com a palavra, a Futura Sra Black,.. hehehehehehehe

Lílian ( Eu Não Sou Sua Ruivinha Potter ) Evans

* * *

**Poxa, fiquei sem palavras agora? Aliás, não tenho a mínima idéia do que dizer nessa carta. Sirius, realmente você me pegou de surpresa... não uma, mas duas declarações? Ah, meu cachorrinho, será que eu preciso mesmo dizer isso? Ta na cara, não? Aliás, sempre esteve, mas você era cego demais para perceber... Eu sempre te amei. ( Certo, eu minto, não foi sempre... mas já tem um tempo). Bem, me fazer de difícil, foi a única maneira que eu encontrei de chamar a sua atenção... vejo que eu consegui mais do que esperava, não? Nunca me passou pela cabeça que você pudesse se tornar um homem de uma única mulher e que, muito menos, a escolhida fosse eu ( eu acho, não é?).**

Bom o que te peço é que, se suas intenções forem apenas somente para me iludir... peço que me esqueça e me deixe trancada com minha dor... Eu derrubei a muralha, como você disse... só resta saber se você merece mesmo por ela ultrapassar... bem, de qualquer forma, vou me despedindo...

Lisa ( Completamente Apaixonada ) Delacourt

Ps:Thiago, Thiago... que mente pervertida a sua hein? Só espero que não seja o que eu cheguei a pensar... E olhe que foi uma mais pior do que a outra... Será que você gostaria disso também, Lily? ( Sorriso maroto)

* * *

_Finalmente, não? Merlim, ela custou a admitir...mas enfim. Nada a declarar... somente uma coisa, aliás, duas._

1 – LISA DELACOURT, IREI IGNORAR O SEU COMENTÁRIO. NADA QUE EU E O POTTER POSSAMOS FAZER JUNTOS E TENHA UM CONTATO MENOR QUE VINTE CENTRÍMETROS ME É AGRADÁVEL. VINTE CENTIMETROS? UM METRO... ALIÁS, QUANTO MAIS DISTANTE, MELHOR

2 – BLACK,SE VOCÊ FIZER A MINHA AMIGA SOFRER VAI SE VER COMIGO!

Dado o recado...

Potter, você ainda está vivo?

Lílian Evans

* * *

Concordo com a Lílian. Você está duplamente jurado de morte! Se fizer algum mal a Lisa...

Dado o recado.

Vinte centímetros? Bem, é melhor eu me calar... ( Até a pouco tempo não era dez metros? Lily, Lily...)

Será que o Thiago ainda está vivo? Seria um baita problema se quando a Lisa finalmente se "declarasse" para Sirius, ele fosse para Azkaban. Hum, menores de idade vão para Azkaban? Ah, sei lá... mas eu sei que certamente ela iria junto... hehehehehehe.

Ana Colt

Ps: Meu Lobinho, Te amo!

* * *

**_O que dizer? Vejamos... hehehehehe. Ah, não vou falar muita coisa, é só para torrar a paciência do Sirius... huahahahahahaha. Você tem que mandar a resposta para a gente, está me ouvindo? Quer dizer, está lendo? Mas, quem diria... Almofadinhas apaixonado... é por isso que deu uma chuva repentina por aqui. E Thiago – se você estiver vivo ainda – coitado do Apollo, ele está sendo explorado sabia? Ele está me olhando feio... não quero nem imaginar o que ele vai fazer comigo se eu disse que ele tem que mandar a carta para o Pedro... ele realmente sabe ser assustador quando quer. Ah, o Luke deu sinal de vida, mas foi embora novamente... Hunft! Ele está se saindo uma péssima coruja._******

Remo Lupin

Ps: Pena que a Ana não vai poder ver minha resposta... eu acho, mas, de qualquer modo. Também te amo, Aninha!

* * *

**Ah, agora consegui entender... Só espero que isso dê certo... Hum, não sei se as fãs do Sirius vão gostar muito dessa história.******

Pedro Pettingrew

* * *

**Hey? Esse pergaminho virou cartinhas de amor? Huahahaha, essa era a intenção...**

Por que todo mundo tem que distorcer o que eu falo? Lily, Lily... eu só lamentaria o fato de não ter tido a chance de curtir mais a nossa iniciada amizade. Você tem demostrando uma preocupação imensa comigo, não?

Alias, vinte centímetros de quê? Você sabia que essa frase pode ser interpretada de diversas maneiras? ( sorriso maroto ). Com um maroto deve-se falar claramente Lílian... posso ter diversas interpretações... principalmente se elas me favorecerem. Alias... para você tem que ser tão gran... digo, distante?

Ah, sim, não se preocupem, eu estou vivo ainda... apesar de umas costelas quebradas, olho roxo, boca partida e óculos quebrado... e... ( grande borrão de tinta )

_Finalmente essa carta chega em minhas mãos...Nos vemos na estação King Cross, Lisa Delacourt... me aguarde._

N/A: Bem, aqui termino mais um cap... Encerrando as férias, proximo cap teremos o regresso à Hogwarts. Eu simplesmente amei esse cap! E vocês se perguntam, qual eu não amo. E eu me pergunto, quem se interessa pelas minhas notas minúsculas dos fins de pagina...rsrsrsrs


	38. Hogwarts

**Cap**** 38 – Hogwarts**

O dia amanheceu tranqüilo na mansão do Potter e Thiago abre um sorriso ao perceber que dali a algumas horas estariam no trem, indo para Hogwarts. Com um bocejo, ele se levanta lentamente, indo para o banheiro. Mas, antes mesmo que ele conseguisse esse feito, a porta do quarto de abre bruscamente, mostrando um Sirius extremamente pálido e desesperado, já devidamente arrumado.

-Sirius? – Thiago indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha. – O que aconteceu?

-É hoje, não é?

-Hoje o quê? – ele diz com o cenho franzido. – Ah, sim... é hoje que você vai ver a Liz.

A cor do rosto de Sirius adquiriu um forte tom rubro e Thiago riu.

-Você está...

-Para dizer a verdade, nem ao menos sei como eu estou. – ele disse num suspiro. – Não preguei o olho essa noite e muito menos consegui ficar sem fazer nada. Fui para a biblioteca... e fiquei tentando ler alguns livros, depois, vendo que não adiantava nada... passei a andar pela casa. Vi o dia amanhecer e resolvir ir para o quarto... depois de exatas sessenta e duas voltas pelo quarto, andando em círculos, decidi me aprontar e, passei as ultimas duas horas fitando o teto, deitado na minha cama, depois me levantei e vim até aqui.

-Você está péssimo. – ele comentou.

-Devo concordar... – ele suspirou, se observando no espelho. – Hoje, estou me sentindo o ser mais imperfeito da face da terra. Terrivelmente fora do peso, ou seja, extremamente gordo...terríveis olheiras. E olha só para o tamanho dessas orelhas... e hoje achei que meu cabelo estava tão ou mais oleoso do que o do Ranhoso. Ah, e o nariz também não fica atrás.

Sem mais se conter, Thiago começou a gargalhar.

-Temos um fato inédito... Sirius Black descobrindo que tem defeitos. – Thiago se aproximou de Sirius aos poucos, mudando a face risonha para uma séria. – Se ela gosta de você... é do ser em si. Com todos os defeitos e qualidades. – disse ele o observando pelo reflexo do espelho. – Acho que você não tem que mudar seu jeito de ser, basta ser você mesmo. Tirando é claro, o fato de sair com várias garotas.

Sirius não pode deixar de sorrir e Thiago retribuiu o sorriso.

-Só espero não estragar tudo. – Almofadinhas suspirou.

-Bem, se estragar... é porque jamais teria dado certo.

-Você é realmente consolador... – ele disse numa careta.

-Sou apenas sincero. – Thiago riu. – Bom, agora vou me aprontar... você não quer chegar atrasado no seu "encontro", vai?

* * *

-Quer parar de ficar andando de um lado para o outro? Está me deixando tonta. – disse Lílian, ao que parecia ser a quinta vez.

-Bem, quando eu recebi a resposta dele, faltava dois dias para regressarmos a Hogwarts. Eu mal me preparei para o momento... – Lisa comentou desesperada. – O que eu vou falar? O que devo fazer? Ele fala comigo primeiro ou eu primeiro com ele? Será que ele vai vir falar comigo? Será que não... E se ele...

-LISA!

A garota pulou de susto e levou uma das mãos ao coração.

-LILY!

-Quer ficar... parada? – disse Ana rapidamente. – Acho que você não precisa ficar assim tão nervosa, tenho plena certeza de quê, o que vocês menos irão fazer nesse encontro é conversar... – ela sorriu marotamente.

-ANA! – a garota corou furiosamente.

-Ela falou alguma coisa de errado? – disse Alice sorridente.

-Hunft! – Lisa cruzou os braços, mas não deixou de sorrir marotamente.

* * *

-Pontas, simplesmente eu não estou acreditando nisso. – Sirius falou, ao que Thiago revirou os olhos, enquanto empurrava o carrinho pela estação.– EU NÃO SEI O QUE FALAR NA HORA!

Remo, que havia se juntado a eles pouco minutos antes, soltou um longo suspiro.

-Po, Aluado, me diz. O que eu devo fazer, hein? – ele pediu em tom de suplica. – Como foi para você ter se declarado para a Ana?

Remo corou furiosamente, enquanto Thiago começava a rir.

-Sirius Black, o conquistador, pedindo ajuda? O mundo vai acabar...

-A parte mais difícil você já fez... que foi se declarar. – disse Remo calmamente.

-Mas eu não QUIS me declarar para ela! VOCÊS que fizeram isso por mim... aliás, uma certa pessoa. – ele lançou um olhar mortífero para Thiago, que sorriu amarelo.

-Bom, já aconteceu... não podemos mudar os fatos.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Acontece que eu NÃO estava preparado para UMA confissão, assim como não me sinto preparado para ter esse encontro agora. – disse ele seriamente. – Ah, pelo Amor de Merlim, Remo... ME AJUDA! – disse ele num tom tão desesperador que Remo arregalou os olhos e corou fracamente e Thiago começou a gargalhar tão alto, que chamou a atenção de diversos trouxas ali presentes.

-Como assim... te ajudar? – sussurrou Aluado, lançando um olhar irritado para Thiago, que ainda ria.

-Sei lá... como se ajuda uma pessoa? – disse ele erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Ajudando, oras! – completou indignado.

Os risos de Thiago aumentaram e o mesmo já tinha lágrimas nos olhos e o rosto vermelho de tanto rir. Sirius suspirou.

-Certo... ajudando. – repetiu o outro calmamente. – Mas... que tipo de ajuda? – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

O maroto suspirou irritadamente.

-Como eu... – ele corou fracamente. – Como eu me aproximo dela... sabe? Sem ela pensar que... – ele tornou a suspirar. – que eu não quero nada sério com ela? Sendo que é o que... – ele engoliu em seco. – ... eu realmente quero. – ele completou, num fio de voz..

Thiago suspirou, tentando controlar a respiração ofegantes, seus lábios ainda se abriam em um sorriso e os olhos estavam brilhando por causa das lágrimas que ele deixara cair com o esforço do riso.

-Tente não ser muito... impulsivo. – disse Remo seriamente, lançando um novo olhar mortífero para Thiago

-Já parei de rir. – disse ele seriamente, erguendo os braços como quem se rendesse.

-Eu sei... mas pretende rir novamente. – disse Remo erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Eu? – ele se fez de desentendido, alargando o sorriso. – Quem está querendo rir aqui?

-Você devia cooperar, não percebe o meu estado deplorável e minha terrível aflição, meu intenso nervosismo... Eu estou DESESPERADO!

Thiago prendeu o riso e tornou a gargalhar novamente. Remo revirou os olhos. Os três se encontravam, parados, em frente à plataforma seis. A coruja de Thiago soltou um pio indignado por ter sido acordada mais uma vez pela gargalhada espalhafatosa do dono, chamando mais a atenção ainda para o estranho grupo parado ali.

-Quer parar de rir? – disse Sirius corado.

-Desculpe, Sirius. – respondeu Thiago ofegante. – É que... você está realmente hilário hoje.

-Você adora tirar uma com a cara dos outros, não?

-Ainda mais dos amigos. – ele sorriu marotamente.

-Quero ver como você vai ficar quando conseguir sair com sua ruvinha... – disse Sirius emburrado, mas começou a rir quando Thiago corou furiosamente.

-Não trouxemos ruivas para essa conversa ainda...

Remo prendeu o riso, e meneou a cabeça.

-Vocês não tem jeito mesmo...

-Isso é uma coisa altamente comum entre nós... não temos jeito. – disse Thiago sorridente.

-Se tivéssemos, eu não fugiria de casa e todas aquelas detenções que pagamos serviria para alguma coisa. – completou Sirius.

-Se bem que elas serviram... – disse Remo sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios. – Serviram para os estimular a aprontar mais.

Os outros dois riram do comentário de Aluado, no que ele os acompanhou.

-Sim, mas estamos nos desviando do real assunto. O que eu faço quando encontrar a Liz?

-Se vire... o encontro é seu, não? – Thiago murmurou, dando de ombros, enquanto recomeçava a arrastar o carrinho. – Você não espera que eu vá no seu lugar, não é?

Sirius reprimiu uma careta.

-Não preciso de ajuda com isso, Pontas! Preciso de ajuda com as palavras.

-Acho que você devia ser um pouco direto, mas não tanto quanto "Eu sou homem, você é mulher... e aí, está a fim?". – Thiago sorriu marotamente e Sirius reprimiu uma careta, essa fora uma das primeiras cantadas de Almofadinhas em uma garota. – Nem tão meloso quanto... "Você é o amor da minha vida, sem você eu não vivo, você é a razão da minha existência, o ar que eu respiro, a água que mata minha sede, e a miragem pela qual eu me arrasto em um deserto escaldante...". – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Ah, também não deve ser muito tímido quanto... "L- lisa... E-eu t-t-t-te a-a-a-amo".Não deve ser tão rápida quanto um "Quernamorarcomigo?". – Thiago franziu o cenho. – Ah, e não deve ser tão eng...

-Sim, Pontas. – disse Sirius, já emburrado, enquanto passavam pela oitava plataforma. – E o que DEVE ser?

-Bom... – ele pôs a mão no queixo pensativo. – Se você não se sente preparado para isso... Fale menos e agarre mais. – ele sorriu marotamente, no que Remo revirou os olhos. – Era o que eu faria se estivesse no seu lugar.

-Não acho que essa seja a coisa certa a fazer. – disse Remo, sério. – Ela vai pensar que tudo não passou de uma tática para iludi-la e de faze-la com que finalmente aceite sair com o Sirius.

Thiago deu de ombros.

-Devo concordar que você está correto.

-Talvez ela queira um reforço... – ele rapidamente parou com o olhos arregalados. – Merlim, eu tinha que trazer flores, algum presente... qualquer coisa.

Thiago parou tão bruscamente que quase tombava para frente.

-Você não vai querer comprar agora, vai? – ele revirou os olhos.

-Não vai dar tempo, Sirius. – disse Remo, ainda num tom calmo, só que beirando ao riso

Eles recomeçaram a andar, empurrando os carrinho e Sirius parou bruscamente ao ver a parede que os separava da plataforma nove e meia.

-Não acho que estou preparado para isso. – ele empalideceu.

Remo e Thiago reviraram os olhos.

-Você não vai desistir agora, vai?

Ele respirou fundo.

-Acho que não.

Eles atravessaram a plataforma e rapidamente o som costumeiro de alunos conversando, de malões sendo arrastados e parentes se despedindo se fez presente. O pio das corujas tentavam, em vão, se sobrepor a balburdia que se instalara no local. Sirius olhava para o expresso, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

-Ah, ali estão elas!

-Onde? – ele rapidamente olhou e corou furiosamente ao perceber que Lisa estava entre elas. Nenhuma das três garotas haviam notado a chegada dos marotos, o que fez Sirius suspirar aliviado.

-Bem, acho melhor procurarmos uma cabine para colocarmos o malão. – disse ele com a voz trêmula e Thiago percebeu que havia um nítido brilho de nervosismo em seu olhar. Sem falar que Almofadinhas apertava a barra de ferro do carrinho com força.

-Nervoso? – disse ele zombativo.

-Nem um pouco. – ele rapidamente deu meia volta. – Vamos procurar uma cabine.

Remo rapidamente segurou o braço de Sirius.

-Tarde demais, Almofadinhas, você já foi visto.

A ruiva vinha ao encontro dos marotos, exibindo um sorriso no rosto.

-Oi Remo, Oi Potter... Olá Sirius. – a ruiva rapidamente sorriu.

Thiago fez um aceno com a cabeça, exibindo um sorriso maroto, Remo sorriu em resposta e Sirius se virou exibindo uma feição nervosa.

-Como foram o resto de férias?

Thiago murmurou um "Boas", ao mesmo tempo que Remo disse "Ótimas" e Sirius, "Péssimas". Ele podia perceber que Lisa o estava observando.

-Hum, acho que você e a Lisa tem muito que conversar... – ela sorriu marotamente. – Pode deixar que eu levo suas coisas para uma cabine, juntamente com os marotos.

Sirius sorriu amarelo, agora não tinha como escapar.

-Hum... o-ok.

Thiago prendeu o riso ao perceber que ele tinha gaguejado. Caminhando a passos quase lentos, Sirius rapidamente deixou o carrinho que guiava de lado e foi ao encontro de Lisa.

-Tchauzinho, até mais Lisa. – disse Ana rapidamente, no que a amiga a segurou pelo braço.

-Ann, fica aqui e se eu não souber o que fazer? – disse ela com os dentes cerrados, exibindo um sorriso quase que desesperador. – A Alice já me abandonou, a Lily também, você vai fazer o mesmo com sua amiga?

-Ah, Lisa, não me diga que está com medo? Sinto muito, mas deixei alguém a minha espera.

-Anaa... – foi com um desespero no olhar que ela viu a amiga sair de perto dela, e foi a seguindo com o olhar que ela evitou ver Sirius se aproximar cada vez mais.

"Pronto, cheguei. E agora, o que eu falo?" pensou Sirius desesperado, colocando as mãos no bolso e corando furiosamente.

-Ah, er... oi, Liz.

A garota rapidamente corou furiosamente e o encarou com os olhos brilhando. "Merlim, por que tudo era tão fácil quando ele vinha me provocando?".

-Oi. – ela disse rapidamente.

O silencio reinou entre eles, e os dois não fizeram nada mais além do que evitarem se encarar. Sirius olhava para os esforços inúteis que três primeiranistas faziam para subir o malão de um deles. Lisa ficou ligeiramente interessada numa garotinha de cabelos negros e olhos escuros que se despedia do irmão com voz chorosa. Sirius arriscou um olhar de soslaio para ela, enquanto assobiava uma canção qualquer. Só então que ele reparou na roupa que ela estava usando.

Usava uma blusa preta, colada no corpo e que valorizava muito bem o belo colo que a garota possuía. A calça boca de sino também era da mesma cor, adornada com contornos de prata. O cabelo estava arrumado em um gracioso rabo de cavalo e ela utilizava apenas uma leve maquiagem.

-Você está muito bonita. – ele rapidamente desviou o olhar, ainda podendo presenciar a queda de um dos garotos que agora, tentavam levantar o segundo dos malões.

-Ah, obrigada. – ela rapidamente olhou para o chão. – Posso dizer que você também está.

Ele usava uma calça preta e uma blusa de manga azul, combinando perfeitamente com o azul dos olhos dele. Sirius sorriu.

-Eu sempre sou bonito, cara Lisa. – ele tornou a olhar de soslaio e sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

Ela ergueu o olhar para ele levemente, e sorriu da mesma forma quando os olhares se encontraram.

-Sabia que iria me arrepender de ter dito isso. – disse ela com a voz rouca.

Novo silencio. Sirius com um sorriso desviou o olhar e revirou os olhos ao perceber uma certa ruiva começar a bater no braço de um garoto de cabelos espetados, enquanto esse ria. Além de dois pares de olhos o observarem firmemente.

-Acho que temos platéia. – ele rapidamente apontou com a cabeça para os amigos.

Lisa não pode deixar de rir ao olhar na direção dos amigos e ver a Lílian corada, e Thiago gargalhar novamente...

-Ora, não disse que você não era de bisbilhotar a vida dos outros? O que é que está fazendo aqui então? – murmurou Thiago ainda risonho. – Você não disse que ia ficar com a Alice e o Frank?

-Você não quer lever novos tapas, não é Potter?

-Lily, Lily... estou apenas dizendo a verdade. Quando eu propus espiar a Lisa e o Sirius, você disse que não compactuaria com tal invasão de privacidade... e agora esta fazendo parte dela. – ele tornou a rir. – Você realmente é impossível.

-Potter! – Lílian ficou vermelha de raiva e cruzou os braços emburrada.

-Ah, e se eu não me engano, estamos a menos de vinte centímetros um do outro.

-É, mas o que estou fazendo aqui não me agrada nem um pouco!

-Você ainda não me disse a que esse vinte centímetros você se referia... posso dizer que tudo tem um limite, não é?

Ela corou furiosamente.

-POTTER!

Thiago começou a rir.

-Querem parar de namorar vocês dois? Estou tentando prestar atenção! – disse Remo risonho. – E com vocês se movendo toda hora fica impossível!

-Está bem. – disserram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Eles não perdem tempo mesmo. – disse Sirius depois de um período.

-Você acha que eles perderiam essa oportunidade? – ela o encarou firmemente. – Não é todo dia que Sirius Black não sabe o que fazer quando encontra uma mulher.

Sirius sentiu o rosto perder a cor e corar fortemente.

-C-co-como...

-Também me sinto assim. – disse ela corada. – Tentei pensar em como agir... mas não me veio nada.

Sirius não pode deixar de se sentir mais confiante e aliviado.

-O mesmo aconteceu comigo.

-Hum, é mesmo verdade? – disse ela receosa.

-O quê, Liz? – ele a encarou firmemente.

-Que você... que você...

-Que eu te amo? – ele sorriu ao vê-la corar furiosamente. – Hum, se tivesse dúvidas, elas seriam instintas. Estou tendo um comportamento tolo demais para ser simples atração. – ele suspirou. – E aliás, não faço a mínima idéia do que devo fazer agora.

-Não tem mesmo? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiada. Sirius sorriu marotamente.

-Bom, a depender do que você está propondo. Posso não ser muito bom em palavras, mas sou ótimos em outras coisas.

-Sirius!

Ele riu fracamente.

-Só estou dizendo a verdade!

-Hum, vamos entrar então? – disse ela rapidamente, ao ouvir o trem apitar. – Daqui a alguns minutos o trem já vai partir.

Ela rapidamente se virou para entrar no trem e corou furiosamente ao perceber que ele segurou a mão dela.

-Tenho a permissão, não? – ele sorriu galanteador.

-Claro. – ela sorriu de volta.

Segundos depois eles já estavam dentro do trem a procura de uma cabine. Ela passou direto pela dos marotos e, com um sorriso, Sirius percebeu o que ela pretendia fazer.

* * *

Thiago abriu um sorriso maroto ao ver a silhueta de Sirius passar pela cabine, ele fez um ok com a mão e sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-Para onde eles vão? – disse Pedro, que tinha acabado de chegar, e mantinha o cenho franzido.

-Não está óbvio? – Thiago revirou os olhos. – Eles querem ficar um pouco a sós.

-Só espero que o Black não estrague a minha amiga... – Lílian disse num suspiro, no que todos riram.

* * *

-Encontro à sós, querida Lisa?

-Ah, não, apenas quero encontrar uma cabine vazia para conversarmos. – ela o olhou de soslaio e sorriu marotamente.

-Onde estava a garota envergonhada de minutos atrás? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Talvez, escondida em um canto obscuro da minha mente... você não quer que ela entre em ação agora, vai?

Sirius sorriu.

-Ah, aqui.

Ela puxou Sirius para dentro da cabine e a bateu a porta ao passar.

-Por onde começamos? – ele sorriu marotamente, enquanto trancava a cabine com um feitiço e conjurava cortinas para que nenhum curioso os espiasse pela parte de vidro da porta da cabine.

-O que pretende Sr Black? – ela sorriu marotamente.

-Ora, não era isso que você pretendia? – disse ele enquanto o trem começava a se locomover.

Sirius se aproximou lentamente da garota, enquanto a mesma se recostava na janela.

Com um sorriso maroto, ele a enlaçou pela cintura e se aproximou lentamente dos lábios dela, mas foi impedido por uma mão que pousou em seus lábios.

Sirius abriu os olhos e exibiu uma feição entediada.

-O que eu fiz errado agora? Não me diga que é mais um fingimento seu...

-Ah, não... quero te mostrar algo.

Ele a soltou lentamente, enquanto a garota fechava os olhos e exibia uma careta. Foi com um rosto estupefato que ele viu o cabelo da garota adquirir o intenso tom acaju, além do nariz e boca mudarem de forma. Quando ela abriu os olhos, alguém lhe sorria... e o encarava com intensos olhos verdes, os olhos verdes de Lílian.

-Lily? Quer dizer... que... você está aqui... e a Lisa... lá? – ele corou de raiva. – Ah, não, ela fez de novo!

A ruiva começou a gargalhar, enquanto a feição de Sirius se tornava confusa. Aquele riso era idêntico ao de Lisa.

-Você é realmente incrível, Sirius.

-Poxa, Lily, até você, compactuando com as idéias dessa maluca!

A ruiva revirou os olhos e tornou a exibir uma careta. Dessa vez seus cabelos mudaram para um tom negro e os olhos ficaram extremamente uma careta, Sirius pode perceber que estava olhando para sua "adorada" prima Belatriz. Na mesma rapidez, eles tornaram a acastanhar e olhos clarearem, voltando a forma normal.

-Espera... deixa eu ver se eu entedi... você... você... você é uma...

-Metamorfomaga. – ela suspirou.

O rosto de Sirius se abriu em um sorriso.

-Merlim, eu disse que você era perfeita para mim... agora você é perfeita ao cubo! Imagine! Ter todas as formas possíveis de mulher em uma só!

-SIRIUS BLACK! – disse ela emburrada.

-Imagine... quando eu tiver entediado dessa sua forma, é só eu pedir para você mudar de forma e... isso é perfeito! – ele sorriu marotamente. – Lisa, você pode aumentar um pouco mais? – ele apontou para os seios dela. – Sabe, igual os da Catharine do sétimo ano, eles realmente me fascinam.

Lisa abriu a boca e fechou várias vezes, seu rosto adquirindo cada vez mais o tom vermelho.

-SIRIUS ALMOFADINHAS BLACK! COMO VOCÊ PODE M…

Ela rapidamente foi calada com um beijo de Sirius e, as mãos dela rapidamente subiram pelo peito dele para enlaça-lo pelo pescoço. Ele inclinou-a levemente para trás, enquanto segurava sua nuca com uma das mãos e a outra a enlaçava pela cintura. Ele rapidamente interrompeu o beijo e quando Lisa abriu os olhos, viu que ele sorria marotamente. Recuperada, ela pegou fôlego para ralhar com ele.

-VOCÊ REALM...

Ele a puxou mais para perto de si, a calando com um novo beijo. Ele subiu a mão lentamente pela nuca e entrançou os dedos por entre os cabelos dela e, com um movimento rápido e gentil, foi retirando o prendendor dos cabelos dela. Sirius sorriu fracamente ao sentir o doce aroma de rosas que exalavam deles.

Ele foi dando beijos a intervalos regulares, ate que finalmente se separaram.

-Sirius! Você arrancou... a presilha do... meu cabelo! – disse ela em tom reprovador, um pouco ofengante.

-Queria que fosse... outra coisa? – ele disse marotamente, também ofegante.

-SIRIUS! – disse ela corada e percebeu que os olhos azuis dele brilharam intensamente.

Lisa sorriu ao perceber que podia sentir o coração do maroto bater fortemente, e que o peito dele arfava no mesmo ritmo que o do dela.

-Quer que eu minta? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E muito difícil controlar meus instintos marotos quando você me beija dessa maneira.

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

-Sirius, foi você que me beijou.

-Que seja. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Sem falar que... – ele passou os dedos levemente entre os cabelos dela. – Você fica realmente linda de cabelos soltos.

Dessa vez, ela reprimiu uma careta.

-Não agora depois de você os bagunçar.

Ele observou o rosto dela, com a cabeça meio inclinada.

-Tem toda razão.

-SIRIUS!

-Ah, Lisa, tem mais uma coisa... eu nunca namorei uma ruiva... será que você poderia mudar a cor do seu cabelo? Quem sabe uns olhos verdes também cairia bem... – ele sorriu marotamente.

Lisa o olhou com o rosto corado e emburrado. Sirius se apressou em beijar o pescoço dela, enquanto a apertava mais contra si. Ela ainda continuou parada, resistindo a tentação de segurar os cabelos dele.

-Isso não teve nenhuma graça, Sirius. – disse ela em tom irritado.

-Com ciúmes? – disse ele com a voz extremamente rouca, ao pé do ouvido dela. – Estou brincando. Você é perfeita...perfeita para mim.

-Conta outra. – disse ela rapidamente, reprimindo um sorriso e segundos depois ele parou de beija-la no pescoço, e encarando-a.

-Você vai começar com a crise de ciúmes só por causa dessa brincadeira?

-Não foi só essa, Black.

Sirius rapidamente fechou a cara emburrado.

-Você realmente não tem senso de humor.

Ela abriu um sorriso.

-E você, se irrita por tudo.

Ele revirou os olhos, no que ela o puxou para um novo beijo.

* * *

Sirius e Lisa voltaram de mãos dadas para a cabine em que os amigos estavam, antes mesmo de abrirem a porta, uma explosão e um riso abafado foi ouvido. Eles se entreolharam, um pouco curiosos e abriram a porta da cabine lentamente.

Thiago e Ana estavam sentados no chão da cabine, sendo que o primeiro se encontrava com o rosto todo sujo e exibia uma feição emburrada. Sirius e Lisa prenderam o riso.

-Ganhando muito, Thiago? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e se sentou no assento da cabine.

Lisa fechou a porta lentamente e se sentou ao lado de Sirius.

-Ah, muito! – disse ele revirando os olhos. – Eu sempre soube que era péssimo nesse jogo.

-Nossa, Thiago Potter admitindo que não é bom em alguma coisa? – disse Lisa risonha. – Onde está a Lily para presenciar esse feito?

Thiago exibiu uma nova careta.

-Está na reunião com os monitores... ela e o Remo.

-Ah, Thiago, não se preocupe, ninguém vai agarrar sua ruivinha. – disse Sirius risonho, no que todos riram. – Muito menos o Aluado... afinal, ele já tem uma lobinha. – ele olhou de soslaio par Ana, que corou furiosamente.– Aliás, o que você fazia com ela à sós aqui? Acho que o Remo não vai gostar nada dessa história.

-SIRIUS! – disse Ana, corada.

-Muito engraçado, Sr Black. – ele cruzou os braços e se sentou de frente para Sirius, Ana rapidamente se sentou ao lado dele. – O que eu e a Ana fizemos aqui nessa cabine não se compara ao que você e a Lisa fizeram em outra. – ele sorri marotamente, no que Lisa cora furiosamente e deixa uma maleta cair no chão e a mesma bufou irritada.

-THIAGO POTTER! VIU O QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ FAZER? – disse ela mais vermelha ainda.

-O quê? – disse ele com uma sobrancelha erguida, enquanto a garota pegava a "mala" novamente, só então percebeu que a mesma havia uma grade, e um par de contas o encarava firmemente.

-Isso... isso é um bicho? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Um amasso para ser mais precisa.

-Desde quando você tem uma bola peluda de quatro patas? – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ainda mais um gato?

-Algo contra, sr Black? – disse ela abrindo a porta, no que o animal saltou com leveza em cima do colo da dona.

O amasso era extremamente cinza e seus olhos eram dourados, ele encarou Sirius firmemente e este fez o mesmo, depois de ter olhado de soslaio para a mão da namorada, que acariciava as costas animal docemente.

-Acho que rolou uma inimizade entre eles... – disse Thiago risonho. – Olha só para a cara do Sirius.

Ana prendeu o riso, mas rapidamente o soltou, juntamente com Thiago. Sirius olhava para seu mais novo "rival" com um "odío profundo". Já o gato o encarava indignado, por te-lo chamado de "bola peluda de quatro patas".

-Não era melhor um cachorro?

-Não. – disse ela sorrindo. – Afinal, já tenho você.

Ana e Thiago riram novamente, quando Sirius abriu a boca e tornou a fecha-la.

-Sim mas... eu não acho nem um pouco agradável você ter um animal de estimação... ainda mais um GATO!

O amasso soltou um miado indignado e virou o rosto, passando a encarar Thiago.

-Ah, Sirius, você ofendeu o coitado... – disse Ana docemente.

-Seria a forma animaga falando mais alto? – sussurrou Thiago para a morena, no que esta riu fracamente.

-Devo concordar... Será que ele vai se transformar e sair correndo atrás do amasso?

Thiago gargalhou.

-Querem parar de cochichar vocês dois? Onde está a Alice e o Pedro?

-Bem, o Pedro foi pegar mais guloseimas... e o Frank e a Alice saíram. – disse Ana, a voz se sobrepondo aos risos de Thiago.

O maroto sorriu e abraçou Lisa pela cintura, ele se encostou mais na garota, no que ouviu um ronronar irritado. Quando olhou para baixo, percebeu que algo o encarava firmemente, com a cabeça deitada no colo da dona e o resto do corpo no banco da cabine.

-Ah, não! – murmurou emburrado. – O que você esta fazendo aqui no meio?

O amasso se espreguiçou lentamente e, consequentemente, pregou as garras na perna de Sirius levemente, como se estivesse disposto a afastar o mesmo da sua amada dona.

-Ele não gostou de mim. – murmurou emburrado.

-Claro, você o ofendeu. – disse Lisa emburrada. – Ah, ele não é uma gracinha? – ela sorriu para o amasso, coçando atrás da orelha dele.

Sirius recostou no banco e cruzou os braços, ouvindo os risos dos amigos.

-Isso é um absurdo. Quando a conquisto, tenho que dividi-la com um animal.

Lisa riu fracamente.

-Você é muito exagerado, Sirius.

A porta da cabine se abriu, mostrando uma Lílian entediada e um Remo sorridente.

-Como foi a reunião, ruivinha?

-Péssima. – disse a ruiva, se jogando ao lado do Thiago.

-A "amada" prima do Sirius resolveu pegar no pé dela novamente. – explicou Remo, enquanto Ana se levantava para dar lugar a ele. – E, nesse ano, elas quase saem no tapa.

Remo se sentou lentamente e, com um sorriso, puxou a namorada para sentar em seu colo.

-E eu perdi essa? – disse Sirius animado. – Lily, você quase conseguiu fazer o que há anos eu tenho vontade!

Todos riram.

-E o que foi que ela te disse, Lílian? – uma nuvem transpassou o brilho no olhar de Thiago.

-O de sempre. – ela sorriu fracamente. – Que tinha nojo de olhar para minha cara, que eu era um ser inferior, manchava a imagem dos bruxos... – ela riu. – Idiota.

-Ela te xinga e você ainda ri? – falou Thiago, surpreso. A ruiva deu de ombros.

-E, por que então a feição emburrada? – disse Sirius curioso.

-Ela disse que a Lílian era a nova meretriz do Thiago e que ela não passaria disso quando ele conseguisse o que realmente queria com ela. Era o máximo que ela conseguiria ser no mundo bruxo e era o mais próximo que ela conseguiria chegar de um sangue-puro, sendo a sangue-ruim que era. – disse Remo seriamente.

Sirius fechou os punhos irritado, Lisa olhou para a amiga firmemente, Remo abaixou o olhar, Ana pôs as mãos na boca e os olhos deThiago brilharam furiosamente, enquanto ele observava a ruiva, que fitava o banco vazio a sua frente.

-Ela... ela disse isso mesmo, Lily? – ele segurou as mãos dela firmemente.

Lílian o encarou firmemente e assentiu.

-E eu respondi que, eu preferia ser sua meretriz, a ser uma pessoa sem coração como ela, e sai da cabine.

-Isso depois de ter dado um tapa na cara dela. – disse Remo, risonho. – Aliás, belo tapa Lily. A Narcisa ficou tão irritada, que os outros monitores resolveram dar a reunião por encerrada.

-Você está magoada por causa disso, Lily? – indagou Thiago, mal ouvindo as palavras de Remo. – Está triste?

-Eu estou bem, Potter. – ela sorriu fracamente. – Só estou um pouco irritada, só isso.

-Você não vai ficar achando que aquilo tudo que a idiota da Black disse era verdade, vai?

-Não, Potter. – disse ela séria.

-Fico aliviado. – ele soltou as mãos dela e se recostou no banco.

Uma forte chuva começara a cair, no que o céu escureceu bruscamente, como se já fosse noite, as luzes da cabine se ascenderam e Lisa suspirou.

-Parece que vamos chegar em Hogwarts debaixo de uma forte tempestade. – ela murmurou, quando um relâmpago iluninou o céu, um pouco distante. Os outros assentiram.

O silêncio reinou entre eles. Lílian puxou um livro e começou a folhea-lo, Thiago entoava uma canção baixinho, lançando olhares para Lily de vez em quando. Remo e Ana conversavam entre si, no que a garota dava risinhos, e Remo corava furiosamente, exibindo um fraco sorriso. Sirius fitava o teto da cabine com um olhar distraído e Lisa acariciava Neo com um fraco sorriso no rosto. A porta se abre novamente, mostrando uma Alice sorridente.

-Já não era sem tempo, não é, Srta Filbet? – disse Lílian rapidamente.

-Só uma pergunta... – disse Thiago com o cenho franzido, enquanto Alice se sentava ao lado de Sirius. – Como vocês esperam que caibam oito pessoas dentro de uma cabine onde são permitidas, aparentemente, apenas seis?

-O Remo e a Ana já resolveram uma parte. – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente, apontando para a garota que se recostava na parede do trem, sentada no colo do namorado e de frente para a porta da cabine. – Agora, quando o Pedro chegar, eu resolverei a segunda. – ele olhou significativamente para Lisa.

Como se estivesse ouvindo a conversa, Neo – que estava espojado no colo da dona – moveu as orelhas e abriu os olhos lentamente, ele piscou várias vezes e bocejou, virando as contas douradas para encarr Sirius firmemente.

O maroto revirou os olhos. Lisa, Ana e Lílian se entreolharam. Perguntariam ou não para a amiga sobre o pai? Em nenhum momento a garota mencionara sobre ele, tanto em cartas que mandavam para as amigas, ou quando elas se encontraram na plataforma. E, ela parecia tão feliz...

-Alice? – Thiago começou, num murmúrio. – Eu... eu queria te fazer uma pergunta.

Lílian encarou Thiago firmemente, enquanto Alice fazia o mesmo.

-Pode perguntar.

-O seu pai... ele... ele já está melhor? – a loira arregalou os olhos e eles ficaram levemente marejados. – É que... – ele coçou a cabeça, num gesto constrangido. – sabe... eu presenciei o fato, assim como a Lily, e... eu realmente... realmente fiquei preocupado.

-Continua na mesma. – ela suspirou. – Posso dizer que a recuperação dele não foi tão rápida quanto a sua.

-Lamento. – murmurou Thiago, sinceramente.

A loira sorriu fracamente.

-Mas, não há razões para tristezas. Sei que meu pai não gostaria de me ver triste por causa disso.

-E onde ele está? – disse Lílian, com uma voz rouca.

-No St Mungus. O prof. Dumbledore disse que vai me dar permissão para visita-lo duas vezes por semana.

-Tem alguma probabilidade de quando ele acordar, ficar... louco? – indagou Remo, seriamente. Ana o olhou repreendedora.

-Existir, existe... nada concreto. – ela suspirou. – Os curandeiros não me informaram nada. Talvez minha mãe saiba, e não quer me preocupar. Ela até ficou receosa de me contar, para eu não voltar da viagem que estava fazendo com o Frank. - ela corou furiosamente. - Ela me disse que não tinha necessidade de voltar para casa por causa disso, e que, se eu voltasse, ela ficaria realmente chateada comigo. Eu expliquei isso na carta que escrevi para a Lily. Ah, eu gostaria de agradecer à vocês dois. – ela olhou para Thiago e Lílian. – Se não fossem por vocês, talvez meu pai não estivesse vivo ainda. – os olhos dela tornaram a ficar marejados.

Os outros seis lançaram olhares significativos um ao outro. Ana, Lisa e Lílian rapidamente se prepararam para se levantarem e consolarem a amiga, mas Sirius, que estava ao seu lado, foi mais rápido e a trouxe para perto de si, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

-Calma, Lice. – falou Sirius docemente, enquanto afagava os cabelos da garota. – O importante é que ele está vivo.

Thiago afundou no banco e suspirou. Lílian o encarou um pouco irritada, ele a olhou de soslaio.

-Eu precisava saber. – falou seriamente.

-Eu sei, mas esperava que você fosse mais discreto. – murmurou Lílian, repreendedora.

A ruiva se levantou, juntamente com Ana e Lisa. Thiago fez o mesmo e impediu as outras três, no que elas obedeceram e voltaram aos seus lugares. Ele se ajoelhou aos pés da garota, segurando sua mão firmemente.

-Alice... – a garota virou o rosto lentamente e o encarou, com o rosto um pouco manchado pelas lágrimas. – me desculpe... eu, realmente, não queria te fazer sofrer e...

-Tudo bem. – ela apertou a mão dele e sorriu fracamente. – Eu é que sou uma manteiga derretida. Não se importa que eu aluge o ombro de seu namorado um pouco, não é Lisa?

A garota sorriu fracamente.

-Você e o Frank estão namorando? – indagou Sirius, receoso. – Ele esta nos olhando com uma cara feia...

A loira corou furiosamente e se separa de Sirius, olhando para a porta da cabine, vendo que não tinha ninguém, ela se vira para o maroto irritada.

-SIRIUS!

Todos riem fracamente, no que Alice suspira.

-Vocês estão namorando? – disse Thiago sorridente, voltando a sentar em seu lugar.

-E-estamos. – ela corou mais uma vez.

Thiago sorriu fracamente. Alice se esquecera rapidamente do pai, ao tomar aquele susto. Ele olhou de soslaio para Sirius, que piscou o olho para ele e voltou a olhar para Alice.

-Sabe, ele não iria gostar nada dessa história de te ver agarrada ao maior conquistador que Hogwarts já viu e vai ver.

-O segundo. – disse Thiago rapidamente. – O primeiro sou eu.

-Se não era, agora vai passar a ser, não é, Sr Black? – inqueriu Lisa com a sobrancelha levantada.

-Claro, Liz, com certeza. Não duvide disso. – todos riram.

-É Lily, pelo jeito, somos os únicos encalhados por aqui.

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Estou sozinha por opção. Mas, você, terá muito o que fazer não é, Potter? Já que seu "concorrente" saiu do ramo.

-Eu...

Thiago rapidamente se calou quando ouviu aporta da cabine se abrir novamente, mostrando um Pedro extremamente satisfeito, já com as vestes de Hogwarts e com os bolsos abarrotado de doces.

-Assaltou o carrinho novamente, Rabicho?

Ele sorriu constrangido.

-Onde é que eu sento? – ele murmurou.

-Preparada Lisa?

Ela sorri fracamente, no que Neo sai do seu colo. A garota se levanta no que Sirius se senta no lugar dela, mas, antes mesmo que Lisa se sentasse no colo do namorado. Uma bola cinzenta se apossa do lugar.

-Merlim, eu disse que ele tinha algo contra mim. – resmungou Sirius, sobre os risos dos presentes.

-Neo... vamos, saia daí. – disse Lisa calmamente.

O amasso olhou feio para ela e se levantou, rodou levemente e começou a amassar a perna de Sirius com as patas dianteiras, "ajeitando a área".

Sirius exibiu uma careta.

-Que raios ele está fazendo? – indagou irritado.

O amasso saltou com leveza para o chão e virou os olhos de contas para a dona. No exato momento que Lisa se senta no colo de Sirius, ele volta para o colo da dona.

-Ele só estava checando a área. – disse Lisa sorridente. – Para ver se era boa para mim. Pelo jeito, ele aprovou.

-Porque não aprovaria? Sou perfeito!

Todos automaticamente reviraram os olhos e Neo ronronou, como se discordasse. Pedro se sentou ao lado de Alice, que se afastou para perto de Sirius.

Almofadinhas sorriu marotamente e moveu a mão lentamente para abraçar a cintura da namorada, mas foi impedido por uma enorme quantidade de pêlos.

-Ótimo! – disse irritado.

Lisa se ajeitou no colo de Sirius, ficando assim, de frente para a porta da cabine, assim como Ana estava. A garota passou um dos braços por trás dos ombros de Sirius, enquanto ele olhava emburrado para o amasso.

Já devidamente trocados, os garotos seguiam a viagem em silêncio. Thiago bocejava entediado, por Pedro já ter se trocado, eles fizeram o mesmo logo depois, mas só quando já o tinham feito, perceberam que ainda estavam na metade do percurso ao olhar as horas. De repente, o maroto sente um peso extra sobre o seu ombro. E encontra uma juba avermelhada perto de si. Com um fraco sorriso ele percebe que a ruiva adormecera.

-Essa bola de pêlos está de marcação comigo! – murmurou Siriusirritado, quando pela quinta vez tentava beijar Lisa e Neo o atrapalhava. Ora cravando as unhas levemente na barriga dele, ora cravando as unhas levemente na perna da dona.

Os outros riram da cara de Sirius. Thiago prendeu o riso, dando um breve solavanco e Lílian murmurou algo inteligível, ainda dormindo.

-Sirius, não chame o Neo de bola de pêlos... – falou Lisa indignada.

-Eu não o chamo disso, ele é uma bola de pêlos disposta a atrapalhar e atormentar a vida dessa pobre alma...

Lisa sorriu marotamente.

-Eu te disse certa vez que iria arranjar um bichinho de estimação melhor do que um cachorro...

-Assim você ofende a minha pessoa Lisa, preferir um gato a um cachorro!

-Claro, o Neo é uma ótima companhia.

-Não acredito que você prefere essa bola de pêlos andante quando possui Sirius Black a sua inteira disposição.

O gato soltou um miado de como se tivesse sido ofendido, mais na verdade ele se esfregou em Sirius, que revirou os olhos.

Os outros riram novamente, Thiago apenas sorriu, contendo o riso novamente para não acordar a ruiva.

-Chega, eu desisto. – disse Sirius. – Cansei de competir com esse maldito gato!

Os outros riram e pra melhorar a situação o gato ronronou alto pousou a cabeça no braço de Sirius que fez uma careta. Thiago dessa vez não agüentou e começou a gargalhar, no que Lílian acorda assustada.

-Acho que ele gostou de você! – pirraçou Ana, segurando o riso.

-É Almofadinhas, mesmo você xingando o pobre coitado... –falou Remo divertido.

-Poxa, vocês nunca deixam ninguém dormir. – disse a ruiva emburrada, bocejando levemente.

-Ah, Lily, não é hora para dormir. – disse Alice divertida.

-Para você, não é... mas para mim, é. – ela lançou um olhar fuzilante para a amiga, voltando a folhear o livro aberto em seu colo.

-Gostou do travesseiro, Lily? – disse Lisa divertida.

-Hã?

Thiago corou furiosamente.

-O travesseiro fez de tudo para conter o riso e você não acordar.

-Desculpe, Potter. – murmurou a ruiva, corada.

-Não tem problema Lily.

Passado alguns minutos, a ruiva novamente cai de sono nos ombros de Thiago. O maroto cora furiosamente quando todos os olhares se voltam para ele.

-Algum problema? – ele ergue a sobrancelha.

-Eu achava que você devia abraçar a Lily por trás, nessa posição ela está tão desconfortável... – disse Lisa seriamente.

-Para ela me espancar quando acordar? – ele sussurrou. – Nem sonhando.

-Ah, qual é, Thiago? – Sirius sorriu marotamente. – Você está doido para fazer isso.

O maroto sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar lentamente, e suas bochechas arderem.

-Ah, calem essa boca. – murmurou ele, irritado, sobre os risos prendidos dos amigos.

-Espero que a maquina presencie esse feito. – disse Remo, sorridente.

Thiago, depois de alguns minutos, passou a mão por trás dos ombros da ruiva, fazendo-a recostar em seu pescoço. O maroto agora dormia com a bochecha recostada nos cabelos dela, enquanto tinha uma das mão pousada em seu ombro, já Lily, tinha uma das dela em cima da perna dele.

-Ah, eles não ficam bonitinho juntos? – disse Alice sorridente.

-Só quero saber da reação da Lily quando ver isso. – falou Sirius receoso.

-Ô, dorminhocos, chegamos. – disse Lisa lentamente, cutucando Thiago.

-Hã? – falaram Thiago e Lílian ao mesmo tempo.

Thiago tirou a bochecha da ruiva e encarou a amiga.

-Chegamos? – a ruiva esfregou os olhos levemente e levantou a cabeça

-Nossa, estou exausto. – Thiago murmurou, para logo depois bocejar.

-Potter? – Lilian se virou para ele.

-Sim?

-Você... nós...

-Dormiram abraçados. – disse Sirius rapidamente.

Num gesto cauteloso Thiago tirou a mão dos ombros da ruiva enquanto ela tirava rapidamente a mão de cima da perna dele, ambos se entreolharam e coraram furiosamente.

-Desculpe, Potter. – ela sorriu amarelo.

-Quando é que você vai voltar a me chamar de Thiago definitivamente?

A ruiva deu de ombros.

-Acho que Potter soa melhor.

-Dá mais gosto de falar... – Lisa sorriu marotamente. – Thiago é para ocasiões especiais, não é, dona Lily?

-LISA! – a ruiva corou furiosamente, no que todos riram.

* * *

-Olá, meu _pequeno _amigo! – disserram Sirius, Thiago e Remo ao mesmo tempo, se expremendo por entre os garotos do primeiro ano, que olhavam assustados para Hagrid.

Um sorriso foi percebido por entre as barbas espessas do gigante.

-Olá garotos. – ele olhou atentamente para os três. – Olá garotas. – ele deu um aceno para as quatro, que sorriram e acenaram de volta.– Onde está o Pedro?

-Bem, ele correu para pegar uma carruagem, alegando que os doces da viagem não foram suficientes. Andamos meio sumidos, não?

-Ah, claro. – ele os olhou inquisidoramente. – Há meses que não os vejo, o Remo ia de vez em quando lá.

-Algo ocupava a cabeça desses dois. – Remo sorriu marotamente. – Uma certa garota de cabelos castanhos e uma certa ruiva.

Sirius e Thiago sorriram amarelo.

-Ainda tentando sair com a Lílian, Thiago? – ele tornou a sorrir.

-Ele é um maroto e marotos não desistem nunca. – disse Sirius sorridente. – Mas eu consegui... estou oficialmente amarrado. – completou pondo as mãos no peito, o estufando e olhando para cima.

Hagrid riu fracamente, no que os alunos – que ainda esperavam as instruções dele – pularam de susto.

-A Lisa, suponho.

-Como adivinhou, meu caro amigo?

-Hum, Hagrid... – começou Remo. – Você não tem que levar os outros alunos?

-Oh, sim! – disse ele rapidamente. – Estava esquecido. Apareçam qualquer dia lá, para me verem. – ele rapidamente se virou. – Alunos do primeiro, me sigam.

-Vocês demoraram! – disse Lisa irritada.

Algumas quartanistas passaram por eles e acenaram para Sirius, dando risinhos irritantes. Sirius retribuiu o aceno e elas soltaram gritinhos agudos. "Ele acenou para mim!", uma disse animada. Sirius voltou o olhar para as garotas. Lisa o encarava mortiferamente.

-Foi só um aceno, amor. O que tem demais? – ele sorriu marotamente.

-Eu não me preocupo com os acenos, Sirius. Estou mais preocupada com o que vem depois deles.

Todos riram.

-Hum... ainda estou me acostumando a idéia de estar amarrado. – disse ele, enlaçando-a pela cintura, e a puxando levemente, fazendo-a acompanha-lo. – A mesma coisa será com os outros.

-E desde quando estamos namorando? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não estamos? – ele parou bruscamente e arregalou os olhos, os amigos prenderam o riso.

-Você não fez nenhum pedido oficial.

-Er... tem razão. – ele sorriu amarelo e eles voltaram a andar.

-Não vai fazer? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Mais risos.

-Faremos um seguinte. Estamos num pré-namoro. Quando eu me sentir devidamente preparado, eu faço o pedido. – disse pomposamente, fechando os olhos e com o rosto voltado para a direção do dela.

-Ah... ok. – ela respondeu confusamente. Os amigos riram mais ainda.

Sirius sorriu marotamente, pensaria num pedido inesquecível.

* * *

_"Tudo que lhes peço é um pouco de atenção  
__Que não se assustem os novatos, irei apenas entoar uma canção  
Sou eu, o chapéu seletor  
Apesar de ter boca, eu não mordo  
Não há razão para tanto temor...  
Da cabeça de um dos fundadores, eu nasci...  
E é com grande pesar que vos digo que envelheci...  
Somente no corpo, mas nunca na alma...  
Estive em momentos de tormentas e também de pronfunda calma...  
Estive em momentos de profunda tristeza e incansáveis alegrias...  
Estive em coisas que me causavam alívio ou então profunda agonia...  
Mas sempre estive aqui...  
Para testa-los e separa-los...  
Hogwarts foi criada com um fim comum... Ensinar  
Mas devido as discordâncias entre os fundadores...  
Em vez de uma, quatro casas eles se empanharam em criar...  
Godric Gryffindor, sangue-frio, ousado e destemido...  
Só pessoas como ele, em sua casa seriam admitido.  
Na casa da sábia Rowena Ravenclaw,  
Somente aqueles de inteligência evidente.  
Para o astuto Salazar Slytherin,  
Ser sangue-puro era o fator essencial...  
E a prestativa Helga Hufflepuffy,  
Acolhia a todos restantes, sem nenhum preconceito...  
Mas, mesmo sendo tão grandiosos,  
Sendo humanos, nossos fundadores possuíam defeitos.  
E foi devido a eles que quase sucumbimos  
Entre guerras e combates entre casas e fundadores  
Se tornando cada vez mais constantes  
O fim de Hogwarts era nítido.  
__E, mesmo depois da saída do astuto Slytherin...  
A rivalidade de outrora ainda nos ronda.  
Peço-vos então, apesar de separa-los  
Meu erro profundo, jamais consertado,  
Uni-vos...  
Não sabemos o que nos espera no futuro.  
Uni-vos...  
Para assim, com laços fortes e sinceros...  
Vencermos a ameaça, visível ou invisível...  
Que eu sinto cada vez mais perto..."_

Thiago e Lílian rapidamente se entreolharam, sentindo um arrepio percorrer na espinha.

-É minha impressão ou isso foi um aviso? – disse Lisa, séria.

-Será que esse tal de Voldemort está tão forte assim? – disse Pontas, um pouco preocupado.

-Quem é Voldemort? – perguntou Pedro, confuso.

-Isso é uma longa história, Pedro.

Eles rapidamente se calaram, devido ao olhar fuzilante da professora Mcgonagall. Thiago suspirou e decidiu prestar atenção na seleção das casas, Lílian o olhava de soslaio com um olhar preocupado. Sirius e Lisa cochichavam algo entre si, ignorando o olhar que Mcgonagall a pouco lhes lançara. Alice fitava um ponto da mesa, com um olhar vago, enquanto Ana a abraçava levemente. Remo estava um pouco pálido e Pedro olhava atentamente para o prato.

-Alvin, Jonh. – um moreno de cabelos compridos se aproximou, um pouco receoso, do chapéu.

Thiago deixou escapar um sorriso entre seus lábios, enquanto sustentava o queixo nas mãos, cujos cotovelos estavam apoiados na mesa, e rapidamente as lembranças de seis anos atrás lhe vieram à mente.

_"Hogwarts, Setembro de 1970, Ante-sala do Salão Principal_

Uma coisa que Thiago Potter não gostava de sentir, era ansiedade. E, naquela noite, ele se sentia como se tivesse absorvido toda a ansiedade do mundo. Seus pais, muito menos seus padrinhos resolveram não contar como era feita a seleção e, inexplicavelmente, todos os livros que ele poderia pesquisar sobre o assunto, desapareceram da biblioteca da casa dele.

E, foi ali, naquela ante-sala que avistou as pessoas que, no futuro, seriam seus grandes amigos.

Um garoto de cabelos castanho-claros estava recostado à parede, mais pálido do que nunca, fitando o nada, enquanto aguardava a chegada da professora. Outro de cabelos negros estava recostado na mesma parede, só que um pouco mais afastado do primeiro, olhando com desdém para outros presentes, enquanto tinha as mãos sobre a cabeça. Um gordinho comia uma imensa barra de chocolate, dando pulinhos assustados e olhando para os lados. Uma ruiva e a morena cochichavam ansiosas no meio da sala. A loira e que o acompanhou na travessia de barco e uma garota de cabelos castanhos, que ele reconhecia ser Lisa e com quem ele viera no trem, juntamente com um garoto de cabelo castanho, estavam juntos, mas não conversavam, apenas ficavam observando os outros alunos.

Thiago suspirou. Ele correu o olhar pela ante-sala, e dando de ombros, se juntou ao garoto pálido – ele realmente não aparentava estar bem, e quase ninguém notara isso.

-Está tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou gentilmente.

-A-a-acho que sim. – respondeu o garoto, extremamente corado.

-Me chamo Thiago Potter. – ele falou, sorrindo gentilmente.

-Remo Lupin. – ele sorriu timidamente em resposta.

-Tem idéia de que casa vai ficar?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Provavelmente Corvinal. – Remo prometera a si mesmo que faria de tudo para não fazer amizades, mas estava tão nervoso que se esquecera de cumpri-la e deixava-se conversar com aquele garoto de cabelos arrepiados e ar encrenqueiro. – E você?

-Sinceramente... eu não sei... – ele suspirou. – Mas, eu gostaria muito de ir para a Grifinória.

-E... se não houver casa para mim? – disse garotinho gorducho, que Thiago observara a pouco, indagar nervoso, no que Thiago e Remo rapidamente o encararam confusamente.

-Se não tivesse casa para você, certamente não seria chamado. – resmungou Sirius com descaso, ainda na mesma posição, só que de olhos fechados. – Não seu qual é o drama... – ele abriu os olhos e encarou os outros com um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios. – São selecionadas as pessoas que mais se identifiquem com a personalidade de determinado fundador... Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw e Helga Hufflepuffy, se você não se identificar com as três primeiras casas, a última lhe acolherá sem pestanejar.

Pedro olhou admirado para Sirius, enquanto comia um pedaço do seu chocolate.

-Ah, é? Sabe como somos selecionados, então? – disse Thiago, com ar superior.

-Em que mundo você vive? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não há razão para dramas... é só um chapéu idiota que separa cada casa. Você é um filho de trouxa por um acaso?

-Não. – disse Thiago emburrado. – Alan Potter.

Sirius sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, e tirou as mãos da cabeça.

-Um Potter? Hum, interessante.

-E você...?

Sirius deu de ombros.

-Acho que meu nome não é muito importante.

A porta da ante-sala se abriu e Mcgonagall ordenou que todos a acompanhassem. Sirius rapidamente passou pelos outros garotos, ainda com um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios.

Thiago, que o observava, bufou de raiva e se virou para Remo.

-Provavelmente mais uns desses sangue-puros metidos à deuses.

-Fazer o quê? Existem pessoas preconceituosas nesse mundo... – o garoto empalideceu.

-É duro pensar que vamos ter que conviver com gente dessa laia. – Thiago disse emburrado. – Bom, é melhor seguirmos.

Eles deram os primeiros passos, no que Pedro os seguiu.

-Será que é verdade o que aquele idiota falou? – indagou Thiago para um Remo pensativo. – Que somos selecionados por um chapéu?

Remo deu de ombros.

-Acho que como os seus pais, os mesmo não queriam estragar a surpresa. – ele deu um sorriso tímido.

-Odeio quando eles fazem isso. – eles se entreolharam e riram levemente.

Thiago se lembrara que, naquele dia, o Chapéu Seletor havia sumido e alguns professores tiveram que procura-lo, por isso, os alunos do primeiro ano ficaram aguardando por alguns momentos... quem fez esse feito, ainda era um mistério.

-Como será que somos selecionados? – Thiago ouviu a ruiva que encontrara a pouco, indagar nervosa para morena. – Não vi nada no que eu li em Hogwarts, um história... eu sabia que devia ter terminado esse livro... – ela empalideceu. – Será que devemos fazer alguma magia? Talvez esconder um elefante num dedal ou... – ela engoliu em seco.

-Meu pai não me contou nada... – retrucou a outra. – Mas fique tranqüila Evans, olha para o velho barbudo... ele não parece ser tão ruim assim, parece?

Elas olharam para Dumbledore, que tinha uma feição calma no rosto – um pouco divertida até. As garotas se entreolharam.

-Ele não deve fazer nada perigoso, não é? – indagou Lílian aflita.

-Eu sei qual é o teste... – disse Thiago sorrindo marotamente.

Remo o olhou receoso.

-Potter, não temos tanta cer...

-E qual seria? – a ruiva se virou para ele, surpresa.

-Devemos tentar domar quatro tipos de animais. – Thiago olhou de soslaio para Remo e deu uma cotovelada de leve na costela dele, quando viu que o mesmo iria abrir a boca para falar algo.

-Quatro tipos de animais? – disse a morena, aflita.

-Sim. E a depender de qual a gente conseguir – isso se a gente não morrer primeiro – nós ficamos na casa.

Lílian e Ana se entreolharam, totalmente pálidas. Depois lançaram um olhar para o diretor da escola, percebendo o sorriso maléfico que ele exibia – que nada mais era do que fruto da imaginação delas.

-É-é-é verdade?

-Sim, por que eu mentiria?

-Céus, eles querem nos matar! – disse Lílian desesperada. – Pelo amor de Deus, você conhece um encantamento para deter esses animais?

-E quem disse que vamos usar a varinha? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-S-sem varinha? – Lílian tremeu. – Colt, vamos dar o fora daqui... – disse ela puxando a garota pelo braço. – ... agora! – completou num fio de voz.

Thiago prendeu o riso, enquanto a ruiva abria espaço por entre os garotos, a fim de sair dali.

-Por que você fez isso? – disse Remo, finalmente.

-Tive vontade. – ele deu de ombros.

As duas garotas acabaram tropeçando no pé de um garoto com cabelos oleosos e, rapidamente os que estavam ao redor, se afastaram, menos um, que olhava distraído o teto enfeitiçado. Ana e Lílian soltaram um grito fraco, mas era tarde demais... as duas garotas acabou por cair por cima de um moreno.

-Hey, não olham por onde andam não? – disseram Black e Snape ao mesmo tempo. O primeiro estava por baixo das duas garotas, enquanto o segundo massageava o pé, olhando-as com profunda raiva.

Todos os olhares naquele instante, já estavam voltados para os três garotos caídos no meio do salão, o que fez com que as duas garotas corassem fortemente.

-Desculpe... – disseram Lílian e Ana ao mesmo tempo. – Não era nossa intenção.

-Mas esbarraram. – disse ele emburrado. – Seria pedir muito para vocês saírem de cima de mim?

Lílian e Ana rapidamente assentiram, se levantando rapidamente. Ambas estenderam a mão para ajudar Sirius, mas o mesmo se recusou, se levantando pomposamente, dando uma última ajeitada nas vestes antes de encara-las.

-Queriam pegar um hipogrifo voando? Para correr tanto assim...

-Não... vamos sair o mais rápido possível daqui.

Sirius cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-E por qual seria o motivo?

-Queremos voltar para casa... não queremos enfrentar monstros. – disse Ana desesperada.

Alguns alunos soltaram exclamações surpresas, alguns gritaram e outros riram.

Snape deu um muxoxo e murmurou um nítido "Sangue-ruins", voltando a olhar para a frente.

-Enfrentar... – ele franziu o cenho, mas ao avistar um garoto de cabelos arrepiados, os observando atentamente, o entendimento se fez presente. – Se você considerar um chapéu velho sendo um monstro... pode ir embora. – ele disse calmamente.

Thiago, que ouvia a conversa atentamente, deu um bufo de raiva.

-O idiota estragou minha peça. – disse ele irritado. – Mais terá volta.

-Você adora arranjar confusão, não é, Potter? – Remo indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Ele que me provocou.

-Filho de trouxas... – disse Sirius revirando os olhos. – Sempre assim. – ele deu as costas para a garota e se enfiou por entre os alunos, desaparecendo da vista das garotas.

-Será que o que aquele garoto falou a verdade? – disse Ana, intrigada. – Ou foi o primeiro?

-Não sei... cada um parecia tão confiante no que diziam...

-Eles saem do chapéu. – disse Thiago rapidamente, abrindo espaço por entre os outros. – E olhe, ele está vindo. – ele apontou para a professora Mcgonagall.

-Evans, eu acho que não há mais escapatória. – disse ela, desesperada, apertando a mão da garota. – Se eu não sair viva dessa... saiba que fiquei feliz por ter te conhecido. – completou quando os alunos se viraram para o chapéu que fora colocado em cima do banquinho.

-Eu também, Colt, eu também...

-Será que temos que enfrentar todos juntos? – disse ela, aflita.

-Talvez...

Elas olharam para o chapéu, extremamente ansiosas. Elas reprimiram um grito – além de outros alunos – quando um rasgo se abriu, enquanto Thiago e Sirius prendiam o riso. O olhar de ambos se encontraram e, vendo que faziam uma coisa juntos, pararam de rir ao mesmo tempo, lançando olhares fuzilantes um ao outro.

Quando o chapéu começou a cantar, as duas se olharam incrédulas.

-Seria o canto de anuncio à morte futura dos que seriam os futuros alunos? – sussurrou Lílian para a amiga.

Ana deu de ombros, aflita demais para falar qualquer coisa. Elas continuaram a observar o chapéu atentamente, pensando que, a qualquer minuto ele tossiria e deixaria escapar ou uma Quimera, ou um Dragão, ou um Basilisco, ou um Minotauro – ou os quarto juntos de uma vez só – de dentro dele. A canção terminou – apesar delas não terem ouvido um verso sequer da mesma, pois apenas perceberam devido ao silêncio que reinou no salão – e prenderam a respiração.

-Quando eu chamar os seus nomes, vocês se sentarão no banquinho e porão o chapéu na cabeça... – disse Mcgonagall seriamente.

Ana e Lílian soltaram a respiração tão rápido que formou-se um fraco assobio.

-Alvin, Marcus.

-Era só para experimentar o chapéu. – disse Lílian aliviada. – Só um chapéu! – completou num fio de voz.

Thiago gargalhou enquanto Remo meneava a cabeça, Pedro engoliu a última parte do chocolate e sorriu fracamente.

-Black, Sirius.

Sirius exibiu um olhar superior enquanto andava tranqüilamente através dos presentes. E enquanto o fazia, podia ouvir os alunos cochicharem algo tipo "Esse aí vai para a Sonserina, tenho plena certeza" ou então "Ah, mais um Black não!". Ele se sentou no banco com um olhar entediado, Thiago corou furiosamente de raiva.

-Ele é um Black! Um maldito Sonserino Black! – ele bufou de raiva. – Como eu não consegui perceber aquela arrogância toda? Hunft! Só podia ser essa família sangue-pura que se acha a dona do mundo... um bando de loucos, isso sim! Assim como os Malfoy's e Snape's. – ele cochichou para Remo. – Meu pai é auror, ele nunca simpatizara com esse tipo de gente... acham que sangue-puro é tudo no mundo bruxo... Assim como o fundador da casa que eles certamente irão: a So...

-GRIFINÓRIA!

Thiago quase caiu de susto.

-Grifinória? – ele murmurou. – Um Black na Grifinória?

Eram o que todos murmuraram no momento e, foi nesse murmúrio que o futuro maroto se encaminhou para a mesa. Os antigos grifinórios se esqueceram de aplaudir, tamanha fora a surpresa e, só se lembraram de o fazer quando o moreno já estava devidamente instalado, no canto mais afastado da mesa e longe do resto... e Mcgonagall chamava Colt, Ana.

-Agora é que a Sra Black me enterra vivo... – ele suspirou. – Grifinória. O "querido" primogênito dela na Grifinória... – ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos, imaginando o castigo iminente que receberia. – Maldito chapéu seletor! – praguejou baixinho.

Tudo bem que ele nunca fora o que se pode chamar de filho perfeito, já que, mesmo sendo ensinado da melhor maneira e aprendido de cor os dogmas dos Black, ele sempre tivera umas pequenas discussões com o seu pai ou sua mãe, por não gostar de imporem as coisas assim para ele e também por discordar dos pensamentos retrogados dos seus familiares... mas, ir para a casa rival seria a gota para sua família.

-Vai ser um milagre se eu não for desterrado da família amanhã mesmo... aliás, se eu amanhecer vivo amanhã.

Thiago ainda olhava surpreso para Sirius, tentando absorver a informação – assim como muitos dos presentes – como um Black podia ir para a Grifinória?

-Será que ele não deve ser tão ruim assim como o resto da família? Ou o chapéu foi alterado magicamente? – ele olhou surpreso para Remo.

-Não sei... talvez ele seja diferente dos seus familiares, talvez ele seja a "ovelha branca" da família Black.

-Não... não deve ser. – disse Thiago num murmúrio. – Olha só para a cara de decepção dele! – ele apontou para Sirius, que tornou a enterrar o rosto nas mãos. – Ah, ele vai sofrer na minha mão! Agora quero mais do que tudo ser da Grifinória. – disse ele num sorriso maroto.

-Só queria saber quando foi que nasceu essa inimizade entre vocês... – disse Remo num suspiro derrotado.

-Não sei... – Thiago deu de ombros. – Talvez por ele ter se intrometido na nossa conversa, ter se achado o superior só por ser sangue-puro, rir de mim, estragar a peça que eu preguei na ruiva e sua amiga e... ser o último a dar a palavra, são bons motivos para você?

Remo revirou os olhos.

-Eu não acho que ele esteja decepcionado por estar na Grifinória... ele deve estar é... aflito. Também estaria se tivesse uma família como essa. – disse Remo seriamente. – Se tudo o que dizem dos Black for verdade, não quero estar na pele desse garoto quando ele voltar para casa.

-Você tem toda a razão. – disse Pedro sorrindo.

Thiago e Remo pularam de susto e olharam para o baixinho à sua frente.

-Você ainda está aqui?

-Bom... – ele corou um pouco. – Vocês não reclamaram... Não se importam que eu fique junto de vocês, não?

Remo e Thiago se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

-Tudo bem.

Lílian se senta do lado de Ana com um sorriso no rosto.

-Nem acredito! Ficamos na mesma casa! – disse ela alegre.

-Também fico feliz! – disse Ana sorridente. – Acho que devemos agradecer a alguém, não?

-É verdade. – completou ela, vendo que a amiga olhava para Sirius.

As duas caminharam lentamente em direção ao garoto, que fitava os outros alunos num olhar distraído.

-Seu sobrenome é Black, não? – disse Lílian docemente.

-Sim, vai fazer o quê? – disse ele emburrado, sem olhar para a garota. – Me expulsar da mesa Grifinória? Se veio fazer isso, perdeu o seu tempo... não esta vendo que eu estou abalado demais para vocês ficarem torrando minha paciência?

-Desculpe. – disse Ana corada. – Não queríamos incomodar.

Sirius rapidamente franziu o cenho e ergueu o olhar para as duas garotas, que se preparavam para ir embora.

-Ah, desculpem... vocês são filhas de trouxas, não são? – disse ele lentamente.

-De mãe apenas. – disse Ana corada.

-Totalmente. – disse Lílian sorrindo.

-Certamente, as duas desconhecem a fama da família Black. – disse ele, num suspiro.

-É tão ruim assim você está aqui?

-Essa foi a pior coisa que podia ter me acontecido. E, a gota d'água, é estar conversando civilizadamente com vocês. Mas... – ele sorriu marotamente. – Os sangues-impuros... – disse ele irônico. – Não parecem ser tão ruins quanto aparentam.

Lílian sorriu fracamente.

-Preconceito existe em todos os lugares, só nos resta aprender a conviver com eles e quem sabe... ignora-los completamente.

-Desejo sorte à vocês, então... – disse Sirius sorrindo lentamente. – Vocês vão precisar, principalmente quando diz respeito à sonserinos.

-Bom, acho que você precisa mais do que nós. – Lílian disse sorrindo fracamente.

Sirius retribuiu o sorriso.

- Se não se importam, eu quero ficar sozinho agora.

- Até mais, Black.

-Até mais, garotas.

-Lupin, Remo.

O maroto empalideceu, no que Thiago sorriu.

-Boa sorte, cara.

O outro sorriu timidamente e caminhou lentamente até o banquinho. Thiago cruzou os braços e suspirou. Quando o chapéu gritou "Grifinória", Thiago sorriu para Remo e ele lhe sorriu de volta, enquanto se dirigia à mesa dos leões. O futuro maroto desviou o olhar de Lupin e passou a observar Black com os olhos semi-cerrados. Iria vigiar aquele garoto de perto... principalmente em época de Quadribol. Talvez ele se torne o espião dos sonserinos na área deles – ele pensava como se já fosse Grifinório... – e poderia fazer tudo para sabotarem os leões.

Sirius ainda fitava tudo com um extremo tédio. Os bancos ao lado dele estava desocupados, como se o mesmo tivesse uma doença contagiosa. Suspirou e um sentimento de raiva o invadiu. Por que raios esse preconceito todo por causa de um sobrenome? Bufou irritado e sentiu-se mais tedioso ainda. Mas sua mente martelava com a idéia de que ele iria provar para todos que era totalmente diferente dos outros Black que eles já haviam conhecido.

-Potter, Thiago.

Thiago suspirou e caminhou ate o banco confiante. Antes de Mcgonagall colocar o chapéu com um sorriso fraco no rosto, seus olhares se encontraram e ele quase podia ouvi-la dizer "Boa Sorte". Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e ela colocou o chapeu na cabeça.

-Olha lá, Evans... é o garoto de cabelos arrepiados... em que casa será que ele vai ficar?

Mas a ruiva não ouvira o murmúrio da morena, pois esta muito preocupada em recitar o seu mantra.

-Ele na Grifinória, não... Grifinória, não... Ele na Grifinória, não... Grifinória, não... Por favor meu bom Merlim, Grifinória não!

Mas, parece que Merlim não estava disposto a ouvi-la naquele momento, pois o chapéu gritara em alto e bom som a palavra "Grifinória!".

A ruiva afundou no seu banco e engoliu em seco.

-Qual a razão do desespero, Evans? – disse Ana calmamente. – Ele não vai te morder...

-Algo me diz que eu e o tal do Potter na mesma casa, não vai dar em boa coisa. – como Lílian estava certa quando disse aquelas palavras... – Colt, eu sei... ele vai torrar minha paciência... Ah, não! Lá vem ele!

Thiago passou por Sirius, não sem antes lançar um olhar mortífero e ameaçador, que foi retribuído em igual intensidade. Ele rapidamente se sentou do lado de Remo e, conseqüentemente, ao lado da ruiva.

-Ah, foguinho... – disse ele sorrindo, logo depois de falar com Remo. – Que coisa maravilhosa, não? Ficamos na mesma casa!

Remo suspirou e meneou a cabeça... ele não merecia isso.

-Ah, eu fiquei tão feliz! – falou ela irônica. – E é Evans, Evans! Não me chamo foguinho.

-Ah, vamos foguinho... que falta de senso de humor... – ele sorriu marotamente. – Não gostou da brincadeira?

-Ah, não enche seu idiota.

-Potter, foguinho, Potter. – ele sorriu marotamente. – E os incomodados que se mudem.

-Eu certamente mudaria, se tivesse lugar vago.

-Bem, para isso existe chão.

Rapidamente o silêncio reinou no salão quando o diretor se levantou, mas somente duas pessoas não chegaram a ter consciência disso.

-Sejam bem-vindos à...

-Como se eu fosse me sentar no chão por sua causa, Potter.

-Eu é que não vou sair daqui, Evans.

-... Hogwarts. – completou Dumbledore sorrindo fracamente. Mcgonagall lançou um olhar inquisidor para Thiago, mas este não viu. – Bom... – completou ele risonho. – Acho que devo parar meu discurso, pois minha voz está atrapalhando a conversa de dois senhores Grifinórios.

-Desculpe senhor diretor, não vai se repetir. – disse Lílian, seu rosto se fundindo a seus cabelos.

-Foi mal... – Thiago sorriu amarelo.

-Bem... obrigado. – ele voltou o olhar para o resto do salão. – Para aqueles que não me conhecem, sou Alvo Dumbledore, diretor desta amável escola. – ele fez uma pausa. – Sei que muitos devem estar com fome, mas peço uns minutos de atenção para esse velho caduco. – ele sorriu fracamente. – Apesar de eu ter quase certeza que muitos de vocês irão descumprir as regras... – ele olhou automaticamente para o afilhado. – ... tenho o dever de dizê-las. – ele voltou a olhar para todos presentes. – Vale anunciar, além de lembrar para os esquecidos, que a floresta desse recinto escolar é proibida para os alunos... tanto novatos quanto antigos. E, o sr Filch pediu para lembra-los que é proibida a mágica nos corredores durante os intervalos das aulas, como também é proibido os alunos de andarem pela propriedade do castelo à noite, despois do horário permitido...

-Merlim, esse discurso não acaba, não? – disse Pedro, com as mãos na barriga, sentado ao lado de Sirius. – Eu estou com fome!

-Devo concordar com você... – disse o moreno, seriamente e depois voltou o olhar para o diretor.

Pedro sorriu fracamente.

-Pedro Pettingrew.

-Sirius Black. – disse ele entediado.

O gordinho empalideceu.

-V-você é o B-Black q-que todos estavam f-falando?

Sirius revirou os olhos e o encarou firmemente.

-Sim, sou eu. – ele suspirou. – Mas não se preocupe. Eu não mordo, muito menos tenho alguma doença contagiosa, e nem vou te amaldiçoar por dirigir a palavra a mim... uma segunda vez.

Ele sorriu amarelo e Sirius voltou o olhar para Dumbledore.

-Será que existe alguma coisa que seja permitida fazer nesse castelo? – disse Thiago entediado.

-E o que você queria? Que fosse tudo liberado no castelo? Isso é um recinto escolar, Potter... não uma festa! – Lílian sussurou irritada.

-Tenho o dever de avisar que uma nova arvore foi plantada nos jardins do nosso castelo. – Remo empalideceu e afundou não banco disfarçadamente. – Desde que não queiram sentir a força dos seus golpes e, talvez, terem uma morte extremamente dolorosa, não se aproximem dele. – disse Dumbledore, lançando um olhar discreto e de estima para Remo, que sorriu fracamente. – Então, acho que todos devem estar cansados dessa falação infindável e um tanto quanto entediante.

-Com certeza! – falaram Thiago e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

-Resta lhes dizer – ele sorriu fracamente. –somente duas palavras: Bom apetite. – e voltou a se sentar no lugar.

-Ah, ta... e onde está a comida? – disse Lílian irritada se virando e dando de cara com uma coxa de galinha a poucos centímetros do seu nariz.

-Servida?

Ela olhou para o lado, com um olhar desconfiado. Thiago sorria fracamente para ela.

-Considero isso um pedido de desculpas?

-Com certeza!

-Obrigada, então. – disse ela sorrindo. A ruiva ia se preparar para pegar a coxa, mas o garoto foi mais rápido e a levou à sua boca.

-Disponha. – ele respondeu, com a boca um pouco cheia.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Ai, garoto! Como você é irritante!

-Eu sei que eu sou... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Thiago, você sabia que é falta de educação falar de boca cheia na mesa? – disse Lisa com uma sobrancelha errada.

-Liz, querida, você por aqui? – ele sorriu marotamente.

-Deixa a garota, Thiago. O que foi que ela te fez para você ficar pegando no pe dela, hein?

-Isso é algo que eu também gostaria de descobrir. – disse Lílian emburrada.

-Não liga para meu amigo, ele sabe ser insuportável quando quer.

-Poxa... assim você me ofende. O que os outros vão pensar de mim?

-Que você é um cafajeste? – ela indagou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Malandro soa melhor. – disse ele, num sorriso, no que ela riu fracamente e Lílian bufou de raiva."

-Thiago? – disse Lílian preocupada.

-Hum? – ele rapidamente "acordou" e voltou o olhar para Lily. – Ah, sim, foguinho?

A ruiva revirou os olhos à menção do apelido. Só então Thiago percebera que foi um milagre ele continuar mergulhado em suas lembranças, com a balburdia que se espalhara pelo salão.

-Servido? – ela ergueu uma torrada, deixando-a perto do nariz dele.

-Não, obrigada. Não gosto de torradas.

A ruiva gargalhou, no que ele a seguiu.

-Estava relembrando o passado, Pontas? – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

-É... e cheguei a conclusão de que você é mais insuportável do que era antes.

-Ah, obrigado pelo elogio. – respondeu ele, fazendo uma breve reverência.

-Perdi alguma coisa? – Thiago disse sorrindo marotamente.

-Ah, não... o Tio Dumble falou o de sempre... Acho que o Filch ainda tem esperanças de que vamos um dia cumprir – e ler – as vinte e duas novas coisas que ele declarou como proibidas em Hogwarts.

Remo suspirou e Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Vocês não se cansam, não? – disse Alice, sorridente.

-Não... – disseram Thiago e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

-Temos que preparar um novo plano, Sirius. – disse Thiago. –Um plano perfeito!

-E qual seria? – disse Lisa curiosa.

-Coisas de maroto, cara Liz.

A garota deu um beliscão no braço de Sirius.

-Não seria com garotas, seria? – disse ela enciumada.

-Ai, Liz, isso dói sabia? – ele disse sorrindo marotamente. – E você sabia que existem lugares que um beliscão significa outra coisa?

-SIRIUS! – ela deu um tapa no braço dele, quando o garoto escorregou sua mão lentamente para cima da perna dela.

-Acho que o tapa deve ser universal. – disse Thiago risonho.

Lílian engasgou com o suco de abóbora, enquanto os amigos riam.

-Não somos namorados? – disse ele indignado.

-Acontece, Sr Black. Que existem áreas terminantemente proibidas para o senhor.

-Qual o problema de eu alisar sua perna?

-Você queria era alisar algo mais em cima. – disse ela corada.

Sirius sorriu marotamente, no que os outros riram.

-Se você quiser... – disse ele se aproximando da garota, no que sentiu alguém puxa-lo pela gola da camisa.

-Não quero sessão de agarramento aqui do meu lado... – Thiago disse, num tom falsamente irritado.

-Chato! – Almofadinhas falou, revirando os olhos, enquanto todos riram e Lisa prendia o riso. – Mas podemos continuar depois, não é Srta Delacourt?

-Merlim, coitada da Lisa... eu não queria estar na pele dela, agüentar o Sirius? É algo imerecível!

-Você agüenta e terá que agüentar alguém pior do que eu, Lily... o Thiago.

-Hey! – disse o maroto, indignado, sobre o riso dos outros.

-Devo concordar! – disse Lílian risonha. – Mas, você até que tem alguns atrativos... – ela sorriu fracamente. – Já o Thiago... – ela encarou o maroto com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Todos gargalharam devido a careta que o garoto exibiu, enquanto corava.

-Tenho muitos? – ele sorriu marotamente, encarando a ruiva, foi a vez de Lílian corar.

-Não, nenhum. – disse Lílian, recuperada.

-Poxa, Lily, assim você magoa meu amigo... – disse Sirius, num tom falsamente consolador. – Olha, ele está até chorando...

Thiago enxugava falsas lágrimas, e dava falsos soluços, um tanto quanto cômicos. Lílian revirou os olhos falsamente e meneou a cabeça.

-Coitadinho...

-Lily... você feriu meus sentimentos, sabia? – ele soluçou fingidamente.

Lílian riu fracamente.

-Ah, Potter, deixa de ser fingido.

-Hunft! – disse ele indignado. – Você não se comove com nada...

-Que venha de você, sim. – completou, risonha.

-Eu achava melhor quando você me chamava de arrogante. – disse ele, numa careta, arrancando risos dos presentes.

-Se quiser, eu posso continuar... não é incômodo nenhum para mim.

-Desisto. – ele falou, em tom de derrota.

O silêncio reinou entre eles, e Remo foi o primeiro a se manifestar novamente.

-O que vocês acharam da mensagem do Chapéu?

-Ele propõe uma união entre as casas... – murmurou Lílian pensativa.

-Eu não sei se vou conseguir me unir a todo mundo... – Thiago olhou feio para a mesa Sonserina. – Mas, no quesito Voldemort, tenho plena certeza que esses idiotas serão os primeiros a se unirem a eles... bando de vermes.

-Potter! Você não deve ficar julgando as pessoas assim, dessa forma! Nem todos os Sonserinos são esses monstros que vocês pintam!

-Você tem razão... eles são piores do que imaginamos.

-Potter! – disse Lílian irritada.

-Você não espera que a gente aperte a mão do Ranhoso e chame ele para passar o natal na minha casa, não é? – disse Thiago, indignado. – Quem sabe ser até padrinho do meu casamento? Ou quem sabe do meu filho? Conta outra, Lílian!

-Não. – ela revirou os olhos. – Mas, tentar uma aproximação, seria uma boa.

Sirius e Thiago se entreolharam, completamente indignados.

-Se um dia - eu sequer - pensar na possibilidade de ser mais amigável com aquela reserva de ranho, me internem... ou melhor, me enterrem vivo... pois eu não mais mereço mais habitar esse corpo perfeito. – disse Sirius rapidamente.

-Esse cara está metido até os cabelos oleosos em Artes das Trevas... tenho plena certeza. – ele olhou para Snape firmemente, no que o copo que estava em cima da mesa, tremeu levemente.

-Você também achava que o Sirius era assim, no entanto, quando o conheceu melhor, viu que ele é totalmente o oposto do que você pensava que ele era.

Thiago rapidamente olhou para Lílian, no que o copo em cima da mesa tremeu mais um pouco, ele o segurou firmimente.

-Você vai ficar defendendo ele, é? Lily, por que você defende tanto esse cara, hein?

A ruiva deu de ombros.

-Só acho que todos merecem uma chance. Talvez o Snape não seja tão ruim quanto vocês o pintam.

-Ele sempre te chama de... de... você-sabe-o-quê, Lílian. Isso é motivo suficiente para ele ser a pior pessoa que existe nessa terra. – disse Thiago, completamente irritado, ele viu a jarra a sua frente tremer fortemente, assim como o copo à sua mão.

-Thiago, se acalma... – disse Sirius num sussurro apressado.

O maroto suspirou lentamente, e o copo e a jarra pararam de tremer.

-Se ele me chama de sangue-ruim, Potter, só diz respeito a mim... e isso não é motivo para você viver azarando-o.

-Lily, não é simplesmente porque ele te chama disso. – Thiago suspirou novamente. – Eu o odeio! Não suporto! Abomino!

-Mas, por causa da sua inimizade com o Ranhoso, acaba julgando os outros sonserinos erroneamente.

-Para mim, é tudo poção do mesmo caldeirão. – disse Sirius, emburrado. – O Thiago está certo, Lílian. – disse Sirius apertando os olhos para Narcisa Black e Lucio Malfoy, que conversavam animadamente.

-Não adianta, Lily... – disse Remo calmamente, quando a ruiva abriu a boca para falar. – Não há como persuadir Sirius e Thiago quando se trata de sonserinos. Mas devo admitir que, em certa parte, eles estão certos. Acho melhor subirmos.

Remo rapidamente se levantou, no que os amigos os seguiram.

N/A: Bom, a canção do chapéu seletor é de minha autoria... me desculpem se ficou uma porcaria... u.u Nossa, rimou! Hehehehehehehehehehehe. Hum, que merda foi essa que eu escrevi, tudo bem que rimou, mas... precisava dizer? u.u. Eu realmente não iria coloca-la, mas, de repente, me veio a ideia de faze-la e eu fiz.


	39. Ilusões

**Cap 39 – Ilusões**

Com um suspiro, Thiago retira a capa do uniforme e desaba de bruços na sua cama. Como sempre, aquele dormitório que agora ocupava era o mesmo de todos os anos anteriores. Sentia o corpo e a mente exaustos, sem nem mesmo saber o porquê. Enterrou o rosto no colchão e tornou a suspirar.

-O que será que nos aguarda? – ele perguntou para as paredes.

Sirius e Remo deveriam ainda estar lá embaixo, provavelmente, aproveitando um pouco o tempo com suas namoradas, Pedro ainda não voltara do jantar... Lily vinha conversando com Alice calmamente antes dele subir para o dormitório. Apesar de muito cedo do que normalmente ele subia, Thiago não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar no salão comunal.

Ele não soube por quantos minutos ficara ali deitado, até que ouviu a porta do dormitório ranger levemente.

-Quem é? – ele perguntou, sem ao menos ter se movido.

-Vai ficar aí o tempo todo? – a voz de Sirius se fez presente.

-E o que você quer que eu faça? Fique observando para ver se vocês babam entre um beijo e outro e ser encarregado de limpa-las? – ele falou desanimado, Sirius reprimiu uma careta e depois riu.

-Não, não precisa. E para o seu governo Sr "Eu estou entediado", eu e o Remo não estamos engolindo nossas namoradas.

-E o que estão fazendo, então?

-Conversando.

-Sobre o quê, sobre quem? – disse ele, ainda na mesma posição.

-Sobre você.

-Ah, belos amigos... – ele suspirou. – Agora vocês estão dando para falar dos outros por trás, é?

-Não, apenas estamos preocupados com você. Você anda muito estranho.

-Eu já te disse, Sirius, estou muito estranho desde as férias... e não me pergunte porquê.

-Não vai descer mesmo? A Lily está lá embaixo com a gente.

-Hum, fica para outra vez... – ele falou um pouco sonolento.

-Thiago, ainda são nove horas e você ainda dormiu lá no trem. Você JÁ está com sono?

-Acho que sim...

-Quer olhar para mim quando eu falo com você?

Thiago se virou um pouco relutante e encontrou o amigo com os braços cruzados e a sobrancelha levantada.

-Pronto, satisfeito?

-Assim está bem melhor, a "visão anterior" não era muito agradável.

Thiago riu.

-O que você quer, hein, Sirius? – disse ele se sentando na cama.

-Cara, você está horrível.

Thiago bocejou.

-Hum, obrigado, devo estar mesmo.

Os olhos do maroto estavam quebrados de sono, um pouco pálido também. Seus cabelos estavam muito mais bagunçados do que o normal e a roupa um pouco amarrotada.

-Ainda achava melhor você descer...

-Por que raios você quer tanto que eu desça, hein?

-Por nada.

-Você nunca insiste em algo, quando não tem a ver com "nada", Sirius. Fala, o que é?

-Nada.

-Ótimo... – ele revirou os olhos. – Então, por ser "nada", você desce e eu fico aqui.

-Certo. – disse ele num suspiro.

Thiago voltou a se deitar na mesma posição, e Sirius saiu batendo a porta de leve.

-E então? – perguntou Ana de imediato.

-Acho que as perguntas vão ficar para depois. – respondeu Sirius entediado.

-O Potter realmente anda estranho... – disse Lílian pensativa. – Será que... ele ainda sofre com o que aconteceu lá no meu bairro?

-Vai saber? – falou Lisa irritada. – O Thiago sempre foi assim, adora esconder os seus problemas.

-Bom, talvez ele ainda sofra um pouco, ele fora atingido por uma "Crucio", o corpo dele ainda pode estar se recuperando. – falou Alice calmamente e depois soltou um longo suspiro.

-Mesmo depois de quase um mês? – indagou Lily entediada.

-É quem sabe, talvez seja por isso mesmo.

O silêncio reinou entre eles quando a voz de Thiago se fez presente.

-Não precisam me interrogar, eu estou bem, ok? Só... cansado. – ele suspirou.

Os amigos se entreolharam, e silenciaram. Alguns minutos depois Lisa se manifesta.

-Hum, nenhum de vocês recebeu a carta para ser o capitão do time de Quadribol, não?

-Hum, não. – disse Sirius num suspiro. – Soube que o Dumbledore ainda está em dúvida sobre quem colocar.

-O cargo de capitão está vago, então? – ela perguntou curiosa.

-Ah, sim. – Thiago sorriu fracamente.

-Vocês têm alguma preferência? – disse Alice curiosa.

-Eu. – falaram Sirius e Thiago ao mesmo tempo.

As garotas automaticamente reviraram os olhos, e Remo murmurou risonho "Não deviam ter feito essa pergunta...".

-Por que você acha que seria você? – indagou Sirius risonho.

Thiago deu de ombros.

-Talvez pelo fato de eu ser mais inteligente, ser um bom líder e não me achar o melhor do mundo, apesar de sê-lo.

Todos riram.

-Discordo completamente de você. – falou Sirius indignado. – Eu tenho todas essas qualidades e mais uma que supera a sua.

-Ser perfeito? – Thiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não. Ser um bom batedor.

Todos os encararam estranhamente.

-E o que o fato de você ser um bom batedor influencia nisso? – perguntou Lisa curiosa.

-Em tudo, meu docinho de abóbora. – ela exibiu uma careta.

-Você não vai começar com esses apelidos, vai, Sirius?

Todos riram.

-Jamais, minha fofinha.

-Fofinha? – ela corou furiosamente. – Você está insinuando que eu estou gorda?

Mais risos.

-Você é... Desde que você me negou aquele pedaço de torta de maçã...

-Sirius, aquilo foi nas férias. – disse ela num tom falsamente entediado.

-Pois muito bem... ainda estou magoado.

-Sinceramente, você não engorda de ruim. Onde você arranja lugar para tanta comida?

-Acho que é por isso que ele fala demais... – disse Remo calmamente. – É uma forma de expulsar as energias acumuladas.

Todos gargalharam, Sirius olhou para Remo num tom falsamente entediado.

-Muito obrigado, Aluado, me sinto lisonjeado.

-Então, voltando ao quadribol... O que o fato de você ser um bom batedor influencia na sua ilustre carreira de capitão do time? – indagou Alice, ainda risonha.

-Cara Lice... O fato é que, quem não obedecer as minhas ordens devidamente, iria levar uma boa e certeira porretada na cabeça. Isso sim seria uma grande ameaça. – seus olhos brilharam e ele sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto todos gargalharam.

-Realmente, isso é um grande fato. – falou Thiago, irônico.

-Melhor do que sair por aí ameaçando os outros com um pomo na mão.

Até Thiago gargalhou ao imaginar a cena.

-Hum, acho que a ameaça com uma varinha seria mais eficaz, não? – indagou Ana erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Devo concordar, mas, fazer o quê? Esses dois sempre pensam de uma forma quase que surreal. – disse Lisa risonha.

-E ela ainda se diz minha futura namorada.

-Ainda bem que você sabe. – disse ela piscando o olho para ele. – Estou a espera de um pedido oficial, Sirius.

-Sinto muito cara Liz, não consigo bolar um sobre pressão.

-Seria uma desculpa para não assumir um compromisso sério, Almofadinhas? – ela disse cerrando os olhos de leve e se inclinando para cima da mesa, a fim de encará-lo melhor.

-Claro que não, Lisa. – ele cruzou os braços emburrado. – O que você acha que eu sou, hein?

-Seus atos anteriores não negam sua verdadeira natureza, Sirius.

Ele suspirou.

-Posso pecar por sair com varias garotas, mas nunca por infidelidade. Se duvidar, pode sair perguntando para elas... nunca obtive queixa nenhuma a respeito disso. Você já ouviu? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não. – ela se recompôs.

-Será que mesmo depois de vocês terem se entendido, vocês ainda continuam nessa? – perguntou Ana rapidamente.

-Não tenho culpa se sua amiga é desconfiada demais.

-A culpa não é minha se você é safado demais.

-Lá se vai mais uma discussão... – disse Lílian revirando os olhos.

-E eles ainda reclamavam de nós... – falou Thiago risonho.

-Mas você bem que gosta da minha safadeza, não? – ele falou sedutoramente.

-Não quando diz respeito a dar "acenos" para OUTRAS garotas. – ela falou corada.

-Liz, são só acenos, o que tem demais nisso?

-Não me preocupo com o que você pensa, Sirius. Eu me preocupo mais com o que ELAS pensam disso. Ou você acha que, em menos de doze horas que eu estou nesse colégio, eu já não ouvi alguma piadinha sem graça desse bando de invejosas.

-Hey, você não me contou nada. Quem foi?

Ela suspirou.

-Bem, não importa. Só quero que fique de sobreaviso. Assim vocês não vão se assustar se virem alguma aluna sendo carregada por aí e uns cem pontos a menos na ampulheta da Grifinória.

Eles riram.

-Cem pontos é exagero, não?

-Bem, a Mcgonagall vai retirar os pontos por quantidade de alunas "danificadas".

-Coitada da "felizarda" que resolver mexer com ela novamente. – falou Alice risonha.

-É bom que elas aprendam, com Lisa Delacourt NÃO se brinca.

-Ainda acha uma boa idéia namorá-la, Sirius? – sussurrou Remo para o amigo, de forma que todos ouviram.

-Imagine o que ela vai fazer comigo se descobri as minhas "puladas de cerca" futuras... Será que ainda dá tempo de desistir?

-Se eu fosse você faria isso agora mesmo. – falou Thiago, entrando na brincadeira.

-Boa idéia.

-SIRIUS BLACK!

Os três marotos gargalharam.

-Não achei graça. – ela falou emburrada, cruzando os braços.

-Ah, Liz, foi só uma brincadeira... – disse Sirius se ajoelhando ao lado dela.

-Estou de mal. – ela virou o rosto, no que todos riram ao ver o biquinho que ela fazia.

-Você não vai deixar seu cachorrinho desolado dessa maneira, vai?

Ele cutucou a barriga dela.

-Hein?

As cutucadas de Sirius foram evoluindo para uma sessão de cócegas, no que a garota, não mais se agüentando, começou a gargalhar.

-Ah, feitos um para o outro. – disse Lílian num falso tom romântico.

-Adoram chamar a atenção, não? – falou Remo, brincando. – Mas as risadas da Lisa não se comparam aos gritos da Lily.

-REMO LUPIN!

Eles gargalharam quando a ruiva corou furiosamente.

-Ah, não... não... haha... Sirius... tá bom... haha... chega... chega... hahahaha.

-Não, ainda falta uma coisinha... – ele se levantou rapidamente e segurou o queixo da garota.

-Nada disso, Sirius. – disse Lílian risonha. – Sessões de agarramento no salão comunal só depois das onze horas.

Sirius rapidamente abriu os olhos, estando a poucos centímetros dos lábios de Lisa. A mesma prendeu o riso, enquanto Sirius revirava os olhos.

-Vocês estão compactuando contra mim, não é? Até amasso forçaram ela a comprar.

-Hey! O pai da Liz que deu de presente para ela! – falou Alice rapidamente.

-Mas, certamente, vocês que deram a idéia. – murmurou emburrado, voltando para o seu lugar. – Por falar nisso, por onde anda a bola de pêlos?

-Bem, da última vez que eu o vi, ele estava se esbanjando na cama da Lily. – falou Ana risonha.

-Sorte minha que eu não tenho alergia a pêlos. – a ruiva respondeu aliviada.

Remo propôs uma partida de snap explosivo, na qual Thiago, numa careta, disse que preferia assistir. Já recebera muitas explosões no jogo decorrente com a Ana, e isso era o bastante para um dia só.

Voltando ao estado de sonolência de antes, o maroto recosta o queixo na mesa, enquanto observava os amigos jogarem. Ele fechou os olhos, sentido-os cada vez mais pesados e as vozes divertida dos amigos se fizeram cada dia mais distantes...

_"-Crucio._

_O som de algo se chocando contra uma armadura se faz presente, enquanto tudo entra em foco. Estava em Hogwarts._

_-Onde foi que você aprendeu isso? – ele se ouve indagar surpreso. – Com certeza não foi em Hogwarts. – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Eu não sei quem você é, mas sua voz não me é estranha. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Algum feitiço para mudar a voz e fazê-la mais grossa? – indagou surpreso, enquanto girava a varinha calmamente entre os dedos._

_O comensal ergueu a varinha, e ele apenas sorriu sarcasticamente._

_-Crucio._

_Aos seus pés, o comensal começou a se contorcer, mas não tão intensamente como fora a primeira vez que ele recebera a maldição._

_-Fique esperto, seja lá quem você for... – ele quase riu. – Também sei usar essas maldições imperdoáveis. E não hesito em usá-las em quem as usa contra mim. Ah, e mande um recadinho para o seu lorde... ele vai pagar muito caro por ter m..."_

O som de uma explosão se faz presente e Thiago acorda assustado.

-Você perdeu, cara Liz.

-Ah, isso foi trapaça, Sirius!

Thiago suspirou e se ajeitou na cadeira. Com um olhar meio confuso, percebeu que Lílian rapidamente desviou o olhar dele e voltou a atenção para o jogo. Estaria ela o observando aquele tempo todo enquanto dormia? Ele sorriu ao pensar nessa possibilidade.

-Eu achava melhor você ir dormir, Potter. – disse ela calmamente.

-Não estou mais com sono, Lily. – ele sorriu fracamente, era a mais pura verdade. – Mas acho que vou subir... – ele ouviu uma nova explosão. – Aqui está tendo explosões demais para o meu gosto.

Lily riu fracamente.

-Acho que vou seguir o seu caminho, também. – disse ela se levantando.

Foi então que Thiago percebeu que eles estavam sozinhos na mesa e os amigos jogavam um pouco distante deles.

-Devemos interferir? – ele apontou para o grupo, que ria do rosto sujo de Remo.

-Não... – ela disse risonha, enquanto ele se levantava. – Boa Noite, Potter.

-Boa Noite, Lily. – ele sorriu.

O maroto seguiu em silêncio para o dormitório e tornou a suspirar. Mais uma premonição, sem sucesso.

-Bem, o lado bom... se é que eu posso chamar isso de lado bom... – ele riu fracamente enquanto abriu a porta do dormitório. – é que eu não estou tão atrás assim. Parece que serei um adversário à altura. Pelo menos é isso que consta meu "sonho". Mas, quem será que ele teria matado? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ele fitou a parede com um olhar distraído.

-Será que, se eu dormi novamente, ele continua? – ele franziu o cenho, pensativo. – Hum, acho que não. – ele suspirou. – Mas, que história é essa Thiago Potter, deu para ficar falando sozinho agora?

Ele bufou de raiva e se dirigiu ao seu malão. Tirou de lá a mesma poção que usava todas as noites...

-Você ainda está usando isso?

Thiago engoliu o resto da poção rapidamente, o que não o impediu de tossir algumas vezes.

-Quer me matar, é? – indagou, pigarreando uma ultima vez. – Se quiser, me avise antes que eu mando preparar o caixão e mando a conta para você.

-Que humor, viu? – Sirius indagou e riu fracamente.

-Claro, não fui eu quem entrou nesse dormitório parecendo um predador pronto para dar o bote e muito menos falei como se fosse uma alma penada. – disse ele enquanto enxugava os lábios na manga da capa.

-Hey, eu não entrei parecendo uma alma penada! – murmurou Sirius, completamente indignado. – Você é quem anda assustado e distraído demais! Nem me ouviu entrar.

-Tá, ok... – ele suspirou. – Você não estava jogando?

-Hum, depois de um tempo fica sem graça ganhar...

-Roubar, você quer dizer... – disse ele risonho.

-Você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer isso?

-Imagina. – respondeu ele irônico.

-Poxa, Pontas, que espécie de amigo você é?

-Aquele que só fala a verdade. – disse voltando a atenção para o malão, a procura de um pijama. – Vocês fizeram isso de propósito, não?

-Isso o quê?

-Deixar a Lily e eu sozinhos na mesma mesa?

-Bem... – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Você estava dormindo... não queríamos acordá-lo.

-E por que a Lily ficou ali, então? Ela disse alguma coisa? Ela quis ficar?

-Bem, ela disse que seria mais seguro ela continuar ali, não queria correr o risco de sujar seu rosto, mesmo que estivesse somente assistindo ao jogo.

-Ah, sei.

-Você já toma essa poção a um bom tempo, não? – ele perguntou seriamente e Thiago assentiu.

-Prefiro não sonhar, pois, se continuar tendo esses sonhos, vou acabar enlouquecendo de vez.

-Isso está te matando por dentro, não? – ele falou seriamente. – Poder "ver" o futuro, mas sem ao menos saber quando e como isso vai acontecer... deve ser muito frustrante.

-Essa é uma das razões que eu estou optando por isso.

-E quais seriam as outras?

Thiago se sentou na cama e colocou o pijama ao lado dele calmamente, Sirius ainda o encarava firmemente do meio do cômodo.

-Eu vi a morte dela.

-Dela quem?

-Lily. – ele ergueu o olhar para Sirius, o rapaz teve um sobressalto ao perceber que eles estavam meio enevoados. – Sabe, eu não me lembro muita coisa desse sonho, mas descobri há poucos dias atrás que eu sonhei com isso. E me assusta o fato de eu saber disso e não poder fazer nada para impedir.

-Você devia se acalmar, isso sim, e não ficar se desesperando por algo que você nem sabe se é real. – ele se sentou ao lado de Thiago e o segurou pelos ombros. – Como eu e o Remo te dissemos, isso vai acabar com você aos poucos, Pontas.

-Eu sei, mas... eu não consigo evitar... eu tento esquecer, mas eu fico pensando, relembrando... pensando e pensando... isso não sai da minha cabeça! – ele bufou de raiva, enterrou a mão nos cabelos e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos. – Devo me internar? – ele olhou de soslaio para Sirius.

-Seria uma ótima escolha, mas eu sugiro que tente esquecer, ou então, se abra com ela.

-Falar com a Lily?

-A morte não é dela? Bem, ela pode te confortar de alguma forma, pelo menos ela pode te aliviar um pouco com a idéia de que não teme morrer.

-Vindo de Lily, eu espero isso... – ele sorriu fracamente. – Acho melhor você descer... um certo amasso pode estar agora esquentando o seu lugar.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e reprimiu uma careta.

-Você acha que o Neo deve estar com a Liz?

-Bem, quando o rival dele foi finalmente embora... é bem provável.

Sirius se levantou emburrado, enquanto Thiago gargalhava, ele ouviu o maroto resmungar algo que lembrava muito "Aquele amasso idiota" e bateu a porta levemente ao passar. Thiago resolveu então ir dormir, torcendo para que tivesse um sono sem sonho algum.

* * *

Pela manhã o maroto acordara particularmente melhor, Sirius e Remo se entreolharam quando vira Thiago assobiar baixinho uma canção enquanto se aprontava para ir tomar café.

-Algum problema? – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Você parece tão... feliz? – Sirius franziu o cenho. – E, pelo seu estado ontem, é de se surpreender... o que aconteceu? Viu um pomo verde?

Thiago franziu o cenho não entendendo absolutamente nada.

-Hã?

Remo e Sirius se entreolharam, Pedro, que tinha acabado de acordar o encarava estranhamente.

-Ele endoideceu de vez... – começou Sirius.

-Melhor pedir internação imediata. – disse Remo num suspiro.

-Ah... – Thiago riu. – Lembrei.

-Lembrou do quê? – dessa vez o confuso era Sirius.

-Ontem foi um dia ruim para mim. – ele sorriu fracamente. – Estava morrendo de sono e você torrando minha paciência.

-Sei... – disse Sirius numa careta. – E eu sou um hipogrifo!

-Está duvidando da minha palavra? – ele soou falsamente indignado.

-Tenho a ligeira impressão de que você nos enganou esse tempo todo, que você na verdade é uma mulher e ontem estava sofrendo de TPM.

Remo prendeu o riso e Thiago revirou os olhos.

-Ouvir suas teorias malucas antes do desjejum é mais do que eu posso suportar. – ele suspirou, revirando os olhos.

-Hum, já decidiu quais matérias você vai cursar? – disse Sirius rapidamente, um pouco risonho.

Thiago exibiu um sorriso maroto.

-Todas as importantes para minha futura carreira de auror, e a maior quantidade possível que a Lily também pegue. E você?

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam estranhamente.

-Ainda pergunta? Quanto mais tempo eu passar com a Lisa, melhor.

Remo e Thiago se entreolharam, um pouco risonhos.

-E você, Remo? – perguntou Thiago.

O maroto, que estava buscando algo na sua mala, deixou-a cair automaticamente, um pouco corado.

-Todas.

Sirius franziu o cenho, Thiago sorriu fracamente e Pedro o olhou estranhamente. Remo se preparava para revirar os olhos, já sabia da reação dos amigos – principalmente Sirius – seria provavelmente um...

-Quando você fala todas, é no sentido literal da palavra?

Remo suspirou resignado. Thiago gargalhou e Pedro riu um pouco – apesar de não estar entendendo nada da conversa.

-Sim, Sirius, é literalmente falando.

O moreno murmurou um "Maluco!", enquanto penteava os cabelos. Thiago gargalhou mais ainda e Remo revirou os olhos, enquanto pegava emburrado o seu livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, folheando-o atentamente.

-Mas, Remo, você vai fazer até Adivinhação? – indagou Thiago franzindo o cenho.

Remo riu.

-Claro que não. – ele exibiu uma feição distraída. – Eu estive pensando, talvez eu não pegue... hum, não tem mais nenhuma.

Thiago gargalhou mais ainda e Sirius revirou os olhos.

-História da Magia? Você vai continuar com História da Magia? – murmurou Almofadinhas.

-Por que não?

Outro revirar de olhos.

-Boa sorte então, estou feliz por ter me livrado daquele fantasma insuportável.

Thiago meneou a cabeça.

-Como se você prestasse atenção às aulas. - retrucou Aluado.

Os outros riram.

-E se a Lisa resolver fazer História da Magia?

Sirius reprimiu uma careta.

-Então não será todas as matérias que faremos juntos.

-Acho que a História da Magia seria bom para vocês, sabe, antigos bruxos malfeitores... – falou Remo risonho.

-Se aquele fantasma caduco resolvesse falar sobre algo além do que as inúmeras Revoltas dos Duendes, eu até pensaria em assisti-las.

-A Mimi disse que não tinha necessidade de História da Magia para ser auror. – disse Thiago triunfante. – Só lamento o fato de que, provavelmente, a Lily vá querer pegar essa matéria também. – ele suspirou.

-Acho melhor descermos, não? – disse Pedro finalmente.

-Ah, e você, Pedro? Quais vai cursar?

Ele sorriu amarelo.

-Bem, nas que eu passei.

-E quais você passou? – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Hum, é melhor descermos.

Thiago e Sirius se entreolharam. Com certeza ele obtivera poucos (muito poucos fica estranho, né?) NOM's, como eles puderiam constatar no decorrer do ano letivo.

* * *

Lily acordara extremamente sonolenta àquela manhã. Principalmente pelo fato de ser acordada por três garotas pulando desesperadamente em cima da sua cama.

-Como foi a noite, Lily? – disse Lisa com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Até parece que vocês NÃO me viram aqui deitada quando subiram. – ela revirou os olhos.

As outras três riram.

-Que mau-humor, Lily. – disse Lisa brincalhona.

Neo observava as garotas atentamente, o rabo cinzento balançando para um lado e para o outro, os olhos brilhando estranhamente.

-Claro, vocês pensaram na possibilidade de não ser nem um pouco agradável ser acordada dessa maneira?

As outras gargalharam.

-Decidiu quais matérias vai cursar? – indagou Ana, curiosa.

-Acho que só não vou cursar Adivinhação.

Lisa riu e revirou os olhos.

-Acho que eu já ouvi essa frase em algum lugar.

-Remo? – perguntou Alice, fazendo descaso, Ana corou furiosamente.

-Não preciso nem responder.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Claro, vocês são um bando de desinteressadas. – ela falou num tom brincalhão.

-Alto lá! – Lisa se pronunciou. – Só porque vamos desistir de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas – menos a Ana –, Adivinhação, Aritmancia e História da Magia, não significa que estejamos desinteressadas.

-Ah, sei... e pretendem abandonar a sua amiga nessas três matérias.

-Pense no lado bom. – Lisa se ajoelhou na cama da ruiva e pôs a mão no peito, olhando para a cima, o gesto foi tão cômico que fez as amigas gargalharem. – Você terá essas longas horas para lembrar o quanto nós lhe fazemos falta, além de desistir da idéia de ser uma CDF completa!

Lílian cruzou os braços e murmurou um "Merlim, dai-me paciência", ocasionando mais risos.

-E você vai estar pensando... "Estou confinada dentro dessa sala de aula, enquanto minhas amigas estão lá fora se divertindo".

-Ou se agarrando com os namorados. – ela sorriu fracamente. – Essa é a vantagem de ser solteira. Paz e sossego para os estudos. – ela olhou significativamente para Lisa. – Sem ter certas pessoas enumerando as inúmeras qualidades de um certo cachorro.

Mas a garota não ouvira uma palavra sequer do que a ruiva dissera após os "estudos".

-Lily você...

A ruiva a encarou estranhamente, Ana e Alice se entreolharam e prenderam o riso.

-...prefere estudar a ter um namorado?

-Hum... – ela corou furiosamente. – Não necessariamente. – ela sorriu amarelo. – Eu quis dizer que, os estudos vêm primeiro, afinal, eu como sou uma "sangue-ruim", tenho que dar o melhor de mim para ser aceita no mundo bruxo.

-Você dá o melhor de si e muito mais além. – disse Lisa num suspiro, as outras riram. – Lily, a vida não é só feita de estudos.

-Sim, mas eles são essenciais para a minha vida e...

-Isso vai ser longo... – disse Ana num revirar de olhos. – Lily, você não vai se aprontar, a gente pode chegar atrasada sabia?

Automaticamente a ruiva parou de falar, arregalando os olhos levemente. Neo, que estava observando as garotas, esparramado na cama da dona, tomou um susto quando a ruiva pulou da sua cama - quase levando Ana junto – e correu apressada para o banheiro.

-Ela nunca muda... – falou Alice risonha.

-Devo concordar. – disseram Ana e Lisa ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

-Precisamos mesmo esperar? – indagou Pedro desesperado, pondo as mãos na barriga.

-Pedro, ainda falta MINUTOS para o café da manhã ser servido, tenha calma. – disse Sirius sem desviar o olhar da escada. Remo ainda folheava o livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Som de risadas foi ouvidos e Remo rapidamente ergueu o olhar para a escada que dava para o dormitório feminino. Segundos depois uma cabeleira ruiva se faz presente, seguida das outras três amigas.

-Bom dia, garotos! – saudaram todas ao mesmo tempo, extremamente sorridentes.

Os marotos responderam no mesmo tom. Remo rapidamente deu um selinho na namorada e mostrou algo num livro. Lílian começou a conversar algo com Alice. Pedro suspirava irritado, enquanto Thiago fitava a ruiva de soslaio. Lisa ainda se encontrava no quinto degrau da escada, esperando uma reação de Sirius.

O moreno a olhou de cima a baixo com o rotineiro sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Devo dizer que você está normal, ou ligeiramente atraente de uniforme?

Ela cruzou os braços.

-O que você preferir. – ela sorriu da mesma maneira.

-Então, como eu não sou de mentir... você está completamente normal.

Ela riu fracamente.

-Acho que você está meio que... bonitinho hoje.

-Não vai descer? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

-Não estou com vontade. – ela sorriu marotamente.

-Olha que até o sexto degrau eu posso te alcançar. – ele sorriu triunfante.

-Ah, eu não sabia. – ela disse irônica.

-Hum, você não vai descer, não é? Está bem, bom dia então Liz. – ele deu as costas e se virou.

Lisa apenas sorriu pelo canto dos lábios enquanto os amigos – que já prestavam atenção no dois – começaram a rir.

Eles começaram a caminhar calmamente, enquanto a garota descia as escadas rapidamente. Sirius alargou o sorriso ao saber que daqui a alguns segundos ela o alcançaria.

-Não mereço nem um beijo? – ele a encarou com um olhar de cachorro carente quando percebeu que ela levantava o braço dele, fazendo-o enlaçá-la pelo pescoço, enquanto ela o enlaçava pela cintura.

-Vou pensar no seu caso.

-Será que mesmo depois de tudo, você ainda me pirraça dessa maneira?

-O que fazer? Faz parte de minha natureza. – ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-Esses dois se merecem. – disse Lílian risonha.

-Enfim, Sirius encontrou uma semelhante do sexo oposto. – completou Thiago risonho.

Eles se entreolharam e riram. Depois tornaram a olhar para o casal, e num riso prendido perceberam que os dois estavam se beijando.

-Realmente, eles se merecem. – disse Thiago.

Lílian sorriu marotamente e pigarreou.

-Devo tirar pontos da Grifinória para vocês pararem com essa pouca vergonha? – ela falou em tom inquisidor.

Lisa se separou de Sirius rapidamente. A primeira tinha um sorriso no rosto, enquanto o outro abriu os olhos, exibindo uma feição indignada.

-Prometo me controlar. – ela sorriu fracamente.

Eles seguiram para o Salão Principal em profundo silêncio. A comida também foi silenciosa – isso se você tirar do fato às vezes em que Lisa ralhou com Sirius, insinuando que ele olhara para as pernas de uma Corvinal com a saia mais curta do que a normal – e, quando McGonagall se levantou do seu lugar, eles se entreolharam.

Remo foi o primeiro do grupo e, depois de uns poucos elogios, ele foi liberado. Alice rapidamente confirmou os seus e se juntou à Remo. Pedro, nem esperou que Mcgonagall falasse nada, apenas disse que queria todas as que ele passara e que constava no papel. A diretora o encarou severamente e apenas entregou-lhe o horário. Lisa e Sirius conversavam sobre que matérias pegariam – o maroto ficara aliviado por ela também não desejar estudar História da Magia –, enquanto Lílian aguardava ansiosamente.

-Srta Evans. Fiquei extremamente satisfeita com o seu desempenho no NOM's, sinal de que se esforçara o máximo, numa matéria que para você é tão complicada.

A ruiva corou furiosamente.

-Vejamos... – ela correu o olhar pelas anotações. – Aritmancia, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Herbologia, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Runas Antigas, Poções, História da Magia e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Hum, seus NOM's foram suficientes para cursar as matérias que eu acabei de citar. Mas, tem certeza de quer todas essas matérias, Srta Evans?

A ruiva assentiu levemente.

-Tenho, sim senhora.

-Desistência de alguma matéria é permitida no decorrer do ano letivo, mas a sua decisão é irreversível. Uma vez declarada a desistência, não terá mais volta.

-Sim, senhora. – ela sorriu fracamente e pegou as anotações.

-Sr Potter. – ela sorriu fracamente enquanto Thiago passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Transfiguração, Feitiços, Herbologia, Poções...

-Sim, deve estar tudo certo. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Mas, será que podemos acrescentar Trato de Criaturas Mágicas à essa lista?

-Hum, certo. – ela bateu na anotação duas vezes com a varinha e a entregou a Thiago.

Os últimos foram Sirius e Lisa que, resolveram ficar com as mesmas matérias.

-Que maravilha. – disse Sirius irônico, enquanto se juntava ao grupo que ia para a sala de Feitiços. – Teremos que aturar todas as aulas com os Sonserinos agora. – ele revirou os olhos.

-Mas motivos para vocês aprontarem contra eles, suponho. – comentou Lílian inquisidora.

Thiago e Sirius se entreolharam.

-Claro que não, ruivinha!

-Claro que não... sei, muito bem. – ela falou desconfiada.

-Porque vocês mulheres tem que ser tão desconfiadas?

-E vocês, homens, tão cínicos?

-Cínicos, nós? – disse Sirius franzindo o cenho. – Imagina.

-Ah, vamos para a aula! – disse Lílian emburrada.

A sala de feitiços tinha, ao seu todo, vinte alunos, entre eles Snape.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam e ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. Os garotos desviaram e Lisa sentiu o "namorado" soltar a sua cintura e revirou os olho ao perceber que o maroto estava andando na direção contrária a que eles estavam... diretamente a onde Snape estava sentado, lendo um livro velho e encardido atentamente.

Mas, antes mesmo que ele chegasse ao seu objetivo, sentiu alguém puxar-lhe pelos cabelos. Ele reprimiu um gemido, reconhecendo aquela puxada.

-Liz...

-Nem invente. – ela falou seriamente e, num gesto rápido, o segurou pela gravata e saiu puxando-o, e os amigos – além de alguns garotos que estavam presente – riram, enquanto algumas garotas murmuravam e soltavam muxoxos desaprovadores.

-Você sabia que está me sufocando?

-Sei... E por isso mesmo que eu o faço.

-O Sirius finalmente recebeu sua coleira. – falou Thiago risonho.

-E não é que parece? – indagou Ana.

-Senta, aí. – ela disse rapidamente.

-Tudo o que você desejar, minha deusa. – ele fez uma breve reverência e Lisa corou fracamente, no que mais risos foram ouvidos.

Sirius se sentou ao lado de Lisa. Ana e Remo já estavam sentados, Alice automaticamente correu para se sentar com Frank. Lily, Thiago e Pedro se entreolharam receosos.

-Hum... – a ruiva começou receosa. – Acho que vou me sentar ali. – ela nem esperou resposta e se sentou sozinha numa cadeira que ficava na direção da de Remo.

Pontas e Rabicho se entreolharam.

-Er, Pedro...

-Tudo bem. – ele sorriu fracamente.

-Fazemos dupla na de poções, ok?

Ele assentiu fracamente e se sentou ao lado de uma Lufa-lufa que olhava para Sirius e Lisa com um olhar enciumado.

Lily reprimiu uma careta e lançou um olhar nervoso para Remo, no que este sorriu fracamente, não entendendo o desespero dela.

A ruiva voltou-se para frente, suspirando nervosamente, olhou de soslaio para Thiago, e, pela feição risonha dele, parecia que ele estava entendendo algo. Era impressão dela ou os professores resolveram falar grego, ou sumério, ou hebraico – ou os três juntos?

Uma conspiração contra ela, era isso! Todos ali, que certamente eram sangue-puros ou meio sangue-puros aprendiam alguma dessas línguas antigas e certamente as aulas do sexto ano eram feitas com as mesmas! Era uma conspiração, só podia ser! E suas amigas nem para contarem para ela... ela suspirou. Aquilo definitivamente não era o inglês que ela tão conhecia.

Ela tremeu levemente a medida que Flitwick explicava o feitiço. A ruiva sentiu a cabeça rodar. Era tantos giros de varinha e pronúncias que ela achou um milagre se conseguisse criá-lo antes de seu oponente.

Thiago a cutucou.

-Você está bem, Lílian?

-Hã? – ela se virou para ele num olhar distraído, o maroto prendeu o riso.

-Acho que não.

-Ele está falando sumério?

-Que eu saiba, Hogwarts ainda não virou a Mesopotâmia. – disse ele risonho. – Nós ainda falamos inglês, Lily. Você é que está distraída demais para ouvir qualquer coisa.

-É um feitiço simples, Lily.

A ruiva riu fracamente.

-Simples? Duvido que se eu tivesse sendo atacada, conseguiria escapar.

-Você sabe ao menos o que ele estava falando?

Ela corou fracamente.

-Estava muito mais preocupada com os movimentos da varinha.

-Feitiço ilusório, Lily. – ele falou sorrindo. – É ótimo para você sair de enrascadas, mas inútil se o seu oponente perceber o que você pretende fazer.

-Com tantos... – ela agitou a mão comicamente, no que Thiago gargalhou. – sinceramente, eu acho que o meu oponente nunca perceberia.

-Você sempre foi irônica assim com todo mundo ou só comigo? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto vários murmúrios se faziam presentes.

-Ah, guardo essa ironia especialmente para você. – ela falou risonha.

-É bom saber que guarda alguma coisa para mim.

Ela corou furiosamente.

-Posso saber então como é esse feitiço?

Thiago sorriu fracamente, enquanto se levantava.

-Hum, certo.

Lílian corou furiosamente, só então percebera que eram os únicos sentados, e o professor olhava fixamente para ele.

-Bom, aquele momento em que passamos sentados era para decidirmos qual ilusão usaria em cada um. – ele sorriu fracamente. – Para assim não assustarmos o "parceiro".

Lily entrou em desespero.

-Merlim, e agora?

-Ah, Lily, a gente esquece essa parte. – ele falou seriamente, colocando a varinha em cima da mesa. – Eu vou fazer o feitiço sem a varinha, você tenta me acompanhar.

-Ok. – ela falou receosa.

-Um giro anti-horário, outro no sentido horário, uma puxada de leve para trás, outra para cima e... Illudere.

Thiago arregalou os olhos quando viu o olhar de Lílian ficar desfocado, sinal de que o feitiço tinha sido concluído... sem varinha. Deu alguns passos para trás, com a respiração ligeiramente ofegante.

-Lily? – ele indagou receoso, esperando que ela estivesse só fingindo e desse um susto nele, mas não aconteceu.

-Finite. – ele murmurou.

A ruiva teve um sobressalto.

-Potter, você não me disse o feitiço. – ela falou indignada.

-Ah, sim. – ele sorriu amarelo. – É... é Illudere. Comece Lily. – ele engoliu em seco.

-Certo.

-Illudere.

O cenário rapidamente mudou, ele agora estava num campo aberto, a sombra de um carvalho e, mas a sua frente, um lago com as águas cristalinas, onde o fundo era nítido. Thiago sorriu fracamente quando viu alguns peixes dourados nadando rapidamente, suas escamas refletindo os raios de sol enquanto levantavam levemente a areia do fundo do lago. Andou levemente até a beira, se agachou e passou a mão de leve pela água. Era incrível como a ilusão da ruiva era perfeita, não era a toa que ela era uma das primeiras da classe em feitiços.

Teve um sobressalto ao perceber que estava sendo observado. Olhou ao redor e, na margem oposta do lago, uma mulher com os cabelos extremamente loiros e com os olhos extremamente negros, vestida com uma túnica azul o fitava com um sorriso no rosto.

-Você é... – ele semi-cerrou os olhos, se levantando lentamente, mas, antes mesmo que terminasse a frase, a paisagem se dissolveu e ele estava novamente na sala de aula.

-Consegui? – ela falou fracamente, exibindo um fraco sorriso.

-Sim, bela paisagem ruivinha. – ele falou num tom sério. – Lily, você pode me dizer quem era aquela mulher?

Ela franziu o cenho.

-Que mulher?

-Ah, esquece. – ele falou pensativo. – Deve ter sido imaginação minha. – ele falou, pegando a varinha dele em cima da mesa.

-Minha vez, Lílian preparada?

Ela assentiu.

-Vê lá o que você vai fazer!

Ele sorriu marotamente.

-Illudere.

A ruiva estava na praia. O sol brilhava fortemente e o som das gaivotas eram ouvidos fracamente, enquanto o cheiro do mar invadia suas narinas. Ar puro. Ela fechou os olhos levemente e abraçou a si mesma, sentia uma felicidade e calma repentina.

-Sempre gostei do mar, você não?

A ruiva pulou de susto.

-Potter! O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Não me diga que você não sabe como você também pode participar da sua própria ilusão, Lily. – ele riu fracamente ao perceber que ela corava.

-Hunft! Você não me disse nada!

-Achei que era algo óbvio. – ele sorriu fracamente.

Thiago se sentou na areia e olhou significativamente para a ruiva. Ela, dando de ombros, sentou ao lado dele.

-Eu adoro o som das ondas. – ele se virou para ela calmamente. – Sempre quando fico nervoso, as imagino na minha mente e fico inexplicavelmente calmo.

Ela sorriu fracamente e se virou para encará-lo.

-Mas você não me disse como entrou na sua própria ilusão.

-Lily. – ele riu fracamente. – Tudo é criado pela sua imaginação, eu me imagino aqui e aqui estou, mas cansa um pouco mais do que você criar só a paisagem. E, bem... posso dizer que é como se eu estivesse enfeitiçado também.

Lílian o olhou com olhos arregalados.

-Potter, e se a gente não voltar?

Ele gargalhou.

-Relaxa, Lily, é só eu decidir sumir daqui, abro os meus olhos, e desfaço o feitiço.

-Hum, tem algum contra-feitiço?

-O Protego. – ele riu fracamente. – Você realmente não estava prestando atenção na aula, não é mesmo?

Ela não respondeu, apenas voltou o olhar para o horizonte.

-E não tínhamos que treinar com o contra-feitiço?

-Próxima aula. – ele falou revirando os olhos.

Eles silenciaram. Thiago voltou o olhar para o horizonte. Ele suspirou fracamente.

-Lily, você... você tem medo de morrer?

Ela se virou para Thiago exibindo uma feição surpresa.

-Por que você está me perguntando isso?

O vento soprava fracamente, balançando os cabelos da ruiva para cima do seu rosto, mas ela parecia não se importar. Somente os olhos e a testa dela eram visíveis naquele emaranhado ruivo que tomara o rosto de Lílian.

-Curiosidade.

A ruiva deu de ombros.

-Não. Vamos morrer um dia, não é? Mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal, somos mortais.

Ele a fitou seriamente.

-Nem da maneira de como vai morrer?

Ela negou.

-Acho que tem algo pior do que a morte.

-O quê?

-A sede de poder humana.

O maroto sumira de repente.

-Potter?

A imagem se dissolveu e ela se viu de frente para um Thiago extremamente pálido e ofegante.

-Cansativo... muito cansativo. – ele falou fracamente.

-Você está bem, Potter?

Ele assentiu levemente. O sinal havia tocado. Eles ajeitaram suas coisas e, segundos depois estavam reunidos aos outros amigos do lado de fora da sala.

Lisa tinha o rosto extremamente corado e a face de Sirius estava vermelha. Pedro tinha o rosto chamuscado. Alice murmurava "Desculpas" para Frank enquanto passava um lenço sobre a testa ferida dele. Ana tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Remo a consolava, dizendo várias vezes "Eu ainda não queria fazer isso, mas você insistiu, pronto, foi só uma ilusão... acabou".

-O que houve aqui?

Sirius sorriu marotamente e ia abrindo a boca para falar, mas Lisa foi mais rápida.

-O Sr Almofadinhas Black sugeriu, aliás, a ilusão dele foi fazer amor por "telepatia" comigo. – ela corou mais ainda.

Thiago gargalhou e Lílian prendeu o riso.

-Devo comentar que o tapa foi a ilusão da Lisa? – disse Lílian sarcástica.

-Não, foi muito real. – Sirius passou a mão pelo lugar, que ainda estava vermelho. – Eu fui perseguido por um bando de dragões... literalmente.

Mais risos.

-Devia ter feito pior!

-Ah, vai dizer que você não gostou da surpresa Liz?

Ela corou furiosamente.

-Sem comentários.

-E por que a Ana está com os olhos marejados?

Remo empalideceu e Thiago e Sirius se entreolharam quando Lisa perguntou curiosamente.

-Bem, ela pediu algo extremamente assustador, então, eu o fiz.

-E exagerou. – a voz dela estava embargada.

-Me desculpe, amor... – ele beijou a testa dela levemente e ela sorriu.

-Pettingrew? E o que aconteceu com o seu rosto? – Lílian rapidamente falou, fitando Remo e Ana de soslaio.

-Hum, a Lufa-Lufa murmurou o feitiço errado. – ele sorriu amarelo.

-Lice?

-Hum... – ela corou furiosamente. – Acabei me atrapalhando e joguei o Frank para cima da mesa.

Todos riram.

-Devo concordar que foi uma pancada e tanto. – disse o Corvinal sorridente.

-E vocês dois?

-O Potter me mandou para uma praia. – ela sorriu fracamente.

-E ela me mandou para um lago. – ele falou pensativo.

-Hunft! – disse Sirius revirando os olhos. – Será que só eu que tenho boas idéias aqui?

O som de um novo tapa – dessa vez no braço – foi ouvido, e todos gargalharam.

-Eu me pergunto se você faria a mesma proposta para as outras.

-Traições por pensamento são permitidas em nosso relacionamento?

Um novo tapa.

-Aiii! – ele alisou o braço. – Você sabia que seus tapas doem?

-E como você queria que eles fossem? Leves como uma pluma?

Os outros riram.

-Você se irrita por tudo cara Liz.

-Cafajeste! – ela falou emburrada.

-Podemos terminar o que eu comecei, não? – ele falou maliciosamente, enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura. – Dessa vez na realidade.

-Está a fim de levar OUTRO tapa? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Não... eu quero outra coisa.

Ela sorriu fracamente e o beijou.

-Deixa os dois aí. – falou Remo num fraco sorriso. – Depois eles nos alcançam.


	40. A Estranha Imagem

N/A: E chegamos ao último cap escrito e publicado. Agora, vocês terão que esperar pelo 41...hehehehehehe. Eu já comecei a escreve-lo. E, quanto aos erros, agora eu tenho uma beta, a minha priminha de net Gween Black. E, adorei tanto a N/Beta dela que eu não pude deixar de colocar aqui no final... Bem, quem chegou até aqui... como dizem, a propaganda é a alma do negócio...hehehehe.

**A comunidade que minha amiga e beta reader Gween Black fez! É sobre todas as minhas fics em geral. Quem estiver interessado o nome da comu é "Fics da Lisa Black". E o URL é: http/ Lá também tem dois links para acessar as outras duas comunidades. A de "Eu Leio Como os nossos pais" e "Eu Leio Relatos Marotos".**

**Cap 40 – A Estranha Imagem**

A notícia do "namoro" de Sirius e Lisa se espalhou rapidamente em toda a escola, como se fosse fogo em pólvora. Não se sabia de onde ele começou: se foi nas férias ou até mesmo no trem. Mas tinham a ligeira desconfiança de que tudo acabaria ainda aquela noite. No mais tardar depois de dois dias. E, é claro, as mais confiantes nessa teoria eram as garotas. Mas a primeira semana de aula já estava se esgotando e os dois não desgrudavam um do outro.

-Ah, não, novamente! – Thiago caçoou quando viu o amigo chegar de mãos dadas com a garota, cochichando algo para ele, enquanto a mesma ria.

-Novamente o quê? – ele rapidamente parou e se virou para Thiago, encarando-o confusamente.

-Vocês dois! – o maroto respondeu sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios.

Sirius rapidamente exibiu uma feição emburrada, enquanto Remo prendia o riso e os outros – até mesmo Lisa – gargalhavam.

-Algum problema nesse pequeno caso, Thiago 'Pontas' Potter? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha inquisidor.

Thiago se levantou num pulo e separou a mão dos pombinhos. Lisa gargalhou enquanto Sirius exibia o olhar mais mortífero e a feição mais monstruosa que conseguia exibir quando Pontas enlaçou a garota pela cintura e passou o braço por trás dos ombros de Almofadinhas.

-Ah, eles não formam um casal perfeito?

-Não com você no meio, disso eu tenho plena certeza. – resmungou Sirius, arrancando risos dos amigos.

-Não já bastou o agarramento matinal, não?

-Potter! – Lílian o repreendeu, risonha. Thiago gargalhou, a cara que Sirius exibia era de dar medo.

-Sim, Lílian? – ele sorriu para ela.

-Deixe os dois em paz!

-E não foi sessão de agarramento. – murmurou Sirius emburrado, enquanto cruzava os braços. – Foram apenas DOIS pequenos beijos.

-Dois pequenos beijos? – Thiago ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não foi exatamente o que meus olhos presenciaram.

Lisa corou furiosamente e deu um tapa no ombro de Thiago. Remo começou a gargalhar, acompanhado pelos outros, que já tinham lágrimas de riso nos olhos.

-Ah, cala essa boca, vai! Será que você pode devolver a minha Liz?

Thiago sorriu marotamente.

-Não necessariamente.

Thiago empurrou Sirius gentilmente para um banco, enquanto se sentava ao lado dele. Logo depois, puxou Lisa para sentar ao seu lado. Conseqüentemente, o maroto ficou entre o casal.

-Hoje vocês vão ficar separados.

Lisa riu ainda mais e Sirius – se é que ainda era possível – fechou mais ainda a cara e resmungou algo que lembrava muito "Merlim, o que eu fiz para merecer um amigo desses?".

-Nada. – Thiago falou risonho. – Você sabe que eu te adoro, mas adoro mais ainda te pirraçar. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Sabe... é quase que involuntário...

-Involuntário será o murro que eu vou dar no meio desse seu focinho de Pontas se você não calar essa boca!

Thiago exibiu uma falsa feição indignada.

-Poxa, você magoou meus sentimentos, sabia? Vocês não acham que já se agarraram o suficiente na aula vaga de História da Magia, não? Eu bem que ouvi uns sons... hum, como dizer... estranhos num canto do salão comunal.

Sirius, assim como Thiago, sorriu marotamente e Lisa corou furiosamente.

-Bom, nos comportamos melhor quando estamos em público.

-SIRIUS! – uma Lisa extremamente corada o encarou firmemente.

-E não é a verdade? – ele olhou para ela, fingindo surpresa.

Remo e Ana se entreolharam e prenderam o riso, Lílian revirou os olhos. Pedro comia seu almoço atentamente, apesar de estar ouvindo toda a conversa. Já Alice meneava a cabeça e sorria.

-Thiago, seu pervertido, não é nada disso que você está pensando. – Lisa disse rapidamente, ignorando a pergunta de Sirius.

-Eu? – ele rapidamente alargou o sorriso maroto. – Você ACHA que eu pensaria tal absurdo dos meus amigos?

-Não, pensaria pior. – disse Lisa emburrada.

-Ah, não venham me dizer que vocês não se "empolgam" quando estão num corredor deserto e escuro?

-E o que te faz pensar que nos "agarramos" em corredores desertos e escuros? – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado. – Fica nos espiando por um acaso?

-Resta saber qual das duas partes ele fica com ciúmes... – disse Remo risonho. Thiago olhou emburrado para ele, sobre o riso dos outros.

-Então, é num armário de vassouras?

-THIAGO POTTER! – gritou Almofadinhas.

-Acertei? – Thiago gargalhou quando Sirius fechou a cara.

-Claro que NÃO! Você acha que eu sou homem de levar alguém como a Liz para um armário de vassouras? Eu não sou você!

Todos gargalharam e Lílian engasgou com o suco quando viu a cara emburrada de Thiago.

-Dessa vez você pegou pesado.

-Quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer, caro Pontas.

-Filosofando, Almofadinhas? – indagou Remo risonho. – Parece que a Lisa está fazendo algum efeito em você.

-E a gente achando que ele era incurável... – disse Thiago decepcionado.

-Você a leva para onde então? – perguntou Pedro, finalmente parando de comer.

Sirius e Lisa se entreolharam e sorriram cúmplices.

-Segredo... – começou Almofadinhas.

-...Absoluto. – completou Liz.

-Sabe, não quero certas pessoas... – ele olhou significativamente para Thiago. – ...nos incomodando.

-Por que sempre eu? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Bem, o Pedro não se interessa por mulheres. – disse Sirius rapidamente. – E, de nós três, você é o único solteiro. É normal que se sinta carente de vez em quando... e decida acabar com a "festa" dos amigos.

Thiago cruzou os braços.

-Mas, se estou solteiro, saiba que é por opção! – ele sorriu triunfante.

-E você Lily?

-Hã? – ela rapidamente ergueu o olhar do livro que começava a ler.

-Por que está solteira?

-Quê? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou Sirius.

-Bom... A Ana, a Alice e minha amada Liz já têm namorado.

-Correção, eu tenho um "enrolado". – comentou, no que todos riram.

-Que seja. – ele murmurou emburrado. – E você? Por que não entra nessa também?

-Não sei... – ela deu de ombros. – Talvez não tenha encontrado a pessoa certa.

-Ou talvez ela já faça parte de sua vida, mas você está cega demais para enxergá-la. – disse Thiago calmamente.

Lílian encarou-o, extremamente corada.

-É... quem sabe? - ela sorriu fracamente.

Silêncio. Thiago corou um pouco e ficou fitando algum ponto da mesa distraído. Lílian voltou a atenção ao livro que lia, sem, contudo, correr os olhos por ele. Pedro fitava um a um com um olhar esquisito, enquanto Ana, Lisa e Alice se entreolharam e Sirius e Remo suspiravam.

-Lendo à uma hora dessas, ruivinha?

-Você não percebeu que nessa semana de aula tivemos mais deveres do que em um mês de ano de NOM's? Eu quero passar nos NIEM's.

Sirius reprimiu uma careta.

-Lily, faltam DOIS anos para os NIEM's, você não pode estar falando sério.

A ruiva apenas lançou um olhar irritado para ele e voltou a atenção para o livro de Herbologia.  
-Ela _está _falando sério. – ele suspirou.

-Claro que eu estou! – falou Lílian emburrada. – Di...

-...ferente de vocês eu quero ser alguém na vida. – falou Lisa monotonamente. – Sim, Lily, sabemos.

-Se você ao menos não tivesse pegado quase todas as matérias, teria mais tempo livre, não acha? – falou Sirius rapidamente.

A ruiva corou levemente.

-Eu ainda não sei que carreira seguir.

-Mas e a orientação com a Mcgonagall?

-Ela me olhou feio quando eu perguntei se ela me podia informar as matérias de duas profissões, mas por fim me disse.

-E quais foram as profissões? – perguntou Thiago rapidamente.

-Auror e Curandeira.

-Curandeira, claro! – ele respondeu rapidamente, estufando o peito.

-É você quem decide o que eu devo fazer por um acaso, Potter? – ela desafiou.

-Claro que não, Lily. Mas, só estou pensando no fato de que, se eu me machucar em alguma missão, terei alguém de extrema confiança para cuida de mim!

Os outros riram e Lílian meneou a cabeça.

-Quem te garante que eu não possa te envenenar?

-Você faria isso? – ele disse em tom magoado.

-Imagina... – ela falou num tom leve de ironia.

-Mas não tem a necessidade de cursar todas as matérias que você está cursando, Lily. – murmurou Sirius monotonamente.

A ruiva suspirou.

-Eu sei muito bem disso, mas eu quero.

-Ok, ok. Não falo mais nada.

* * *

-Depois de uma quase cansativa e estressante semana de aula, nada melhor do que a chegada do final de semana. Pra finalmente relaxar, descansar, e _dormir até tarde! _– disse Thiago extremamente emburrado enquanto ele e os marotos andavam pelos corredores ainda escuros da escola.

-Ainda nem amanheceu, Sirius! O que você quer hein? – falou Pedro choroso.

-Quando chegarmos na sala, eu conto.

Eles seguiriam em silêncio absoluto, se não fosse pelos constantes resmungos e bufos de raiva de um Thiago extremamente fulo da vida. Remo apenas lançava olhares irritados para Almofadinhas, enquanto este sorria amarelo.

-Não que eu não goste de acordar cedo. – disse Remo num resmungo quando chegaram finalmente a "sala de reuniões marotas". – Mas acordar cedo num domingo é inaceitável, Sirius.

Thiago esfregou os olhos tentando conter o sono – e a raiva. Pedro rapidamente se acomodou numa poltrona. Dos quatro, somente Sirius era o que poderia ser chamado de devidamente acordado.

-Posso saber que raios você quer falar com a gente às quatro horas da manhã? – indagou Thiago em um enorme bocejo. O ronco de Pedro já estava nítido numa poltrona a um canto.

-Sobre a Lisa, quem mais seria? – Aluado respondeu num sussurro. – É a única coisa que ocupa a mente do nosso querido Almofadinhas nos últimos tempos.

Sirius sorriu marotamente.

-Quero que vocês me ajudem a bolar um pedido surpreendente de namoro.

Thiago revirou os olhos.

-Será então que você poderia marcar essa "reunião" quando eu estiver devidamente acordado?

O moreno surrupiou uma almofada do sofá que Remo estava deitado e apoiou a cabeça na mesma, deitando no chão.

-Você arranja qualquer canto para dormir, não? – indagou Sirius para Thiago.

Pontas abriu um dos olhos e fitou Almofadinhas numa feição emburrada.

-Quando se está com sono, qualquer lugar vagamente confortável que vier é lucro.

Remo riu fracamente.

-E o que você está pretendendo fazer, Sirius?

-Justamente por isso que estamos aqui. Eu esperava que vocês me dissessem.

Remo e Thiago se entreolharam e rapidamente reviraram os olhos.

-Vou fazer o seguinte. – disse Thiago entre bocejos. – Eu fecho os olhos e tento imaginar algo e depois eu te falo, ok?

Uma almofada atingiu em cheio o rosto de Thiago, no que Remo e Sirius gargalharam tão alto que Pedro acordou num pulo, resmungou e voltou a dormir.

-Você não vai dormir, Pontas! Que raios de amigo você é? Que abandona os outros quando eles mais precisam de você?

-Alguém que foi dormir à meia-noite terminando um trabalho extremamente enorme de Poções, Herbologia e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. E que, conseqüentemente, dormiu apenas quatro míseras horas de relógio. Foi um argumento suficientemente forte para convencê-lo?

-Mais ou menos. – respondeu Almofadinhas, pensativo. – Mas, pense bem Thiago. É a única hora em que nós podemos nos reunir sem que a Lisa desconfie!

-Até parece que não dormimos no mesmo dormitório. – concluiu monotonamente.

Sirius ficou levemente constrangido.

-Tem razão...

Remo e Thiago riram.

-Mas, já que você está com tanta pressa... por que não começa com flores? – falou Thiago um pouco sonolento, enquanto ajeitava a almofada levemente.

-Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?

-Porque você NÃO pensa. – respondeu Thiago. – Boa noite.

-Hey! – Sirius gritou e os outros três acordaram num pulo.

Thiago praguejou e Remo quase caiu do sofá, Pedro deu um solavanco tão forte que quase derrubava a poltrona com ele sentado.

-Isso mesmo que o Thiago disse! – falou Pedro rapidamente se recompondo, no que os amigos riram.

-O que foi agora, Sirius...? – disse Remo monotonamente.

-Eu não quero só um começo, eu quero mais idéias!

Thiago suspirou e se sentou no chão enquanto ajeitava os óculos. Remo se sentou no sofá e cruzou os braços.

-Já vi que você não vai desistir mesmo, não é?

-Como vocês adivinharam?

* * *

Lílian vestiu a capa do uniforme e se fitou no espelho com um sorriso no rosto. O colar de esmeraldas que Thiago lhe dera estava reluzindo fracamente. Passou a mão pela pedra, sentindo a sua superfície extremamente lisa. Não podia negar que o maroto tinha um bom gosto.

Uma batida na porta despertou-a dos seus pensamentos e ela rapidamente o escondeu por debaixo da blusa, o escondendo de todos.

-Sim?

-Vai morar aí? – a voz de Ana soou abafada pela porta.

-Não, já vou sair.

Ela se olhou no espelho pela última vez, checando minuciosamente o seu pescoço para ver se o colar estava escondido devidamente. Ajeitou o rabo de cavalo que usava e ajeitou as vestes. Abriu a porta levemente e exibiu um sorriso.

-Estou pronta.

Ana inclinou a cabeça e a olhou esquisitamente. Riu, meneou a cabeça e entrou no banheiro rapidamente. Um assobio foi ouvido e ela percebeu que Lisa a observava com uma feição divertida no rosto  
.  
-Merlim, hoje o mundo acaba, Lílian Evans de cabelos amarrados?

A ruiva suspirou resignada.

-Não posso ao menos mudar o visual?

-Mudar para quem? Para o Thiago?

Lílian corou levemente.

-Não é nada disso.

-Você está gostando dele? – o rosto de Alice apareceu por cima da cama dela.

-Claro que não! Somos amigos!

-É assim que muitas vezes os grandes amores começam, sabia?

A ruiva revirou os olhos e pegou seus materiais.

-Ah, calem essa boca!

-Ah, Lily, não minta para mim... – falou Lisa rapidamente.

-Não gosto.

-Gosta sim. – insistiu Ana, que acabara de sair do banho.

-Não.

-Sim.

-Eu já disse que não, droga. Será que vocês podem parar de querer "se intrometer" na minha vida amorosa?

-Ok. – Lisa ergueu as mãos como quem se rendesse e deu de ombros. – Não está mais aqui quem falou.

-Acho bom.

-Mas que você...

-Lisa, já chega!

Lisa e Alice prenderam o riso enquanto Lílian observava-as, emburrada.

* * *

Foi uma Lílian extremamente mal-humorada que descera as escadas do dormitório feminino àquela manhã. Os marotos, como era de se esperar, estavam esperando-as sentados nas confortáveis poltronas mais próximas do dormitório. Thiago automaticamente se levantou, indo em direção a ruiva.

-L... – e ela passou direto por ele, sem ao menos dar uma palavra.

Ele rapidamente fechou a boca, ouvindo as gargalhadas espalhafatosas de Sirius um pouco atrás dele.

-O que deu nela? – ele franziu o cenho, enquanto observava Lílian se dirigir ao buraco do retrato.

Ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

-"Casal" complicado vocês, não? Num dia você está de mau-humor, no outro dia, é ela. Será que alguma vez na vida vocês vão concordar em alguma coisa?

Thiago apenas soltou um suspiro irritado e revirou os olhos, depois voltou a atenção para Lílian, que estava parada no meio da passagem.

-Ah, desculpe. – ela se virou rapidamente na direção de Thiago e sorriu. – Bom dia, Potter. – ela voltou à feição emburrada, deu as costas e saiu rapidamente.

Thiago exibiu um sorriso capaz de iluminar o Salão Principal inteiro. Sirius exibiu uma feição que dizia "Alguém pode me explicar o que acabou de acontecer aqui?" e encarou os outros dois marotos. Remo riu fracamente e Pedro deu de ombros.

Quando Lisa, Ana e Alice desceram, ainda podiam encontrar o sorriso no rosto de Thiago, a feição confusa de Sirius, um Remo extremamente risonho e um Pedro extremamente emburrado.

-Vocês têm certeza que a Lílian acordou bem hoje? – Sirius perguntou quando o rosto de Lisa se fez presente em sua frente.

-Bom dia para você também, Sirius. – ela falou emburrada. – Quanto a sua pergunta, sim, ela acordou extremamente bem.

-Não foi o que necessariamente presenciamos agora. – disse Remo, que se levantou da poltrona.

-Quer dizer, somente o Thiago. – completou Sirius apontando para o sorriso no rosto de Thiago e se apoiando num dos ombros dele. – Ela desejou "Bom dia" _só _para ele.

-O que foi, então, que aconteceu? – falou Pedro rapidamente.

-Apenas perguntamos, hum, _coisas_ que não agradaram muito a ela. – Ana respondeu enquanto Remo a abraçava pela cintura.

-Sei, sei... – disse Sirius pensativo.

-Que coisas? – perguntou Thiago rapidamente.

-Você acha mesmo que nós íamos dizer? – Ana falou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-É incrível o fato dele sorrir e falar ao mesmo tempo. – disse Sirius no que os outros gargalharam

-Bom, e vocês são um bando de ciumentos, porque ela deu atenção _somente _a mim.

Lisa revirou os olhos, Remo sufocou um riso, Ana e Alice sorriram, Pedro suspirou faminto e Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ele vai ficar se gabando o dia inteiro... – falou Remo rapidamente.

-Não se ache mais do que você já se acha, Pontas. Essa só foi a primeira vez. Contanto as outras mil novecentos e noventa e nove vezes anteriores, ainda temos um saldo positivo.

Thiago olhou feio para Sirius, que dava tapinhas amigáveis em suas costas e os amigos gargalharam.

-Vamos descer, antes que a gente se atrase, sim? – falou Ana rapidamente.

-Não era o Remo que sempre dizia isso? O Cê-dê-efismo do Remo tem passado para a Ana por osmose?

-"Cê-dê-efismo"? – Remo indagou extremamente risonho.

-Sim, isso mesmo que você ouviu. Claro, que uma pessoa perfeita como eu não poderia criar neologismo melhor, não é?

Todos os outros reviraram os olhos.

-Lisa, como você agüenta as besteiras que esse ser fala? – perguntou Thiago rapidamente.

-É que eles não costumam falar muito quando estão a sós. – respondeu Remo. Lisa ficou levemente corada.

-Ah, vamos descer! – falou Sirius um pouco emburrado, apesar de ter sorrido marotamente.

Eles seguiram em silêncio, e Lisa achou muito entranho o fato de Sirius ter colocado Thiago estrategicamente entre eles. Suspirou. Sentiu-se um pouco deprimida. Estaria ele querendo afastá-la? Com apenas uma semana e um dia de "namoro"?

-Sirius aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela indagou rapidamente, enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado na mesa da Grifinória.

-Claro que aconteceu algo! E muito grave! – ele falou pomposamente no que ela riu. – Você nem ao menos deu um bom dia para o seu cachorrinho hoje.

-Ah, eu fiz isso mesmo? – ela falou sorrindo e o beijou.

-Que meloso... – falou Thiago risonhamente, recebendo uma cotovelada em resposta.

Lílian ainda se encontrava sentada ao lado de Remo com uma feição emburrada e achava a leitura do livro avançado de Transfigurações ligeiramente interessante.

-Esqueci de te desejar um "Bom Dia" de volta, Lily.

Ela ergueu o olhar para encará-lo e depois voltou a atenção ao livro. Thiago apoiou um dos cotovelos na mesa, batendo os dedos nela com a outra mão. Ana e Remo estavam muito entretidos numa conversa, enquanto ela mostrava as fotos do husky siberiano que ela tinha para ele.

Pedro estava mais do que ansioso para que o café fosse logo servido e olhava para os pratos ansiosamente.

Lisa se separou de Sirius – ainda sobre os olhares feios das outras garotas – e o viu abrir os olhos e sorrir marotamente.

-Por que não viemos juntos hoje, como sempre viemos?

Ele apenas deu de ombros e beijou a mão dela levemente.

A resposta para a sua pergunta veio logo depois que se iniciou café da manhã. Apollo, a coruja de Thiago, vinha voando rapidamente com o que parecia ser um buquê de rosas vermelhas na mão – ele não parecia estar muito satisfeito, já que havia sido acordado e separado da sua amada Athena.

Como a coruja era um tanto quanto chamativa demais – ainda mais carregando um buquê –, todos os olhares se voltaram para ela – as garotas principalmente –, curiosos o bastante para saber quem seria a felizarda. Remo, Pedro, Ana, Lisa e Alice – além de algumas garotas – voltaram o olhar automaticamente para Thiago, que se ajeitou no mesmo lugar e deu de ombros. Sirius exibia uma feição extremamente séria e Lílian ergueu o olhar do livro para saber qual era o motivo para tantos cochichos.

A coruja sobrevoou toda a mesa Grifinória – com uma feição extremamente emburrada – e depositou o buquê em cima das torradas de Lisa.

-Para mim? – ela exibiu uma feição confusa. – Mas... Thiago?

Todos caíram na gargalhada, enquanto Sirius suspirava.

-Não seria melhor você abrir o cartão? – ele perguntou monotonamente.

-Mas, por que o Thiago me mandaria flores? – ela falou um pouco risonha. Sirius apenas encarou-a de soslaio e voltou a atenção para o prato a sua frente.

Thiago gargalhou tanto que sua coruja, que estava sendo levemente acariciada por ele, o olhou emburrado e inchou as penas em sinal de desagrado.

Escrito no pequeno cartão dourado só existiam cinco palavras.

-_"Isso é só o começo" _- ela murmurou fracamente e Thiago sentiu uma leve tontura, que passou rapidamente.

-Ah, Si, são lindas! – ela rapidamente o abraçou, enquanto ele ainda a encarava emburrado.

-Você descobriu só depois que leu o cartão? Estou levemente magoado.

Um burburinho foi ouvido e, entreouvia-se um "Ele nunca me deu flores" ou "Nossa, não sei como ela pode ficar tão alegrinha por causa disso, só são flores!" de algumas garotas.

-Só me pergunto quem foi que deu permissão para pegar a minha coruja para fazer isso. – ele falou calmamente, apesar de se sentir ligeiramente intrigado.

-Ah, o que fazer se o Apollo me adora?

-Você podia ter pegado alguma da escola, não? – perguntou ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Foi só para chamar atenção mesmo. – respondeu Remo rapidamente.

-Você nunca me deu um buquê assim, Remo. – falou Ana extremamente magoada, enquanto o maroto corava levemente.

-Ann, eu te dou flores, mas o mundo todo não precisa ficar sabendo, não é? – seu rosto sumiu por detrás da edição do Profeta Diário, e ouviram-se mais risadas na mesa da Grifinória.

-Algum acontecimento que podemos considerar estranho? – perguntou Thiago interessado, se levantando um pouco para tentar espiar algo por cima da mesa.

-Se você quiser deixar eu pelo menos ler o título da matéria principal... – respondeu ele em tom de descaso.

Lílian rapidamente fechou o livro e espiou o jornal pelo ombro do amigo.

-Uma família trouxa foi morta por "homens encapuzados". – ele rapidamente afastou as coisas de cima da mesa e depositou o jornal em cima dela.

Thiago sentiu o estômago revirar ao lembrar das palavras: "Isso é só o começo".Remo apontou para uma pequena matéria numa das últimas páginas, bem no canto.

-Eles costumam sempre deixar esses fatos por último, para que passe despercebido.

Sirius e Lisa rapidamente se separaram e ficaram atentos para o que Remo iria dizer.

**A Estranha Imagem  
**  
_"__Na manhã do dia oito de setembro uma família trouxa, de identidade até agora desconhecida, amanheceu morta numa casa nas localidades de Wiltshire.  
Os encarregados da investigação não nos deram informações do feitiço que atingiu as vítimas. Mas, segundo testemunhas trouxas que estavam na região, elas viram uma estranha luz verde brilhar através das janelas da casa e logo depois desaparecer.  
'Eu vi quando eles entraram. Apesar de escuro, deu para perceber que eles estavam com o rosto cobertos e usando capuzes. Eu corri para buscar ajuda... _

-Ele foi mesmo salvar a sua pele, isso sim! – falou Sirius rapidamente.

-É bem provável. – falou Thiago pensativo.

Remo apenas o fitou com uma feição extremamente séria e voltou a atenção para o jornal.

_"...__ e tropecei do susto que levei quando uma luz verde me iluminou fortemente. Depois, não vi mais nada'._

-Desmaiou de medo, suponho. – interrompeu Sirius novamente.

_"...__declarou uma pessoa que prefere não se identificar.  
Uma senhora, que também preferiu ficar anônima, disse o número exato de encapuzados presentes na casa. 'Ah, foi horrível. Eram uns cinco. Dois deles eram um pouco fortes, mas o resto era normal, mas todos tinham uma estatura média. Eu vi aquela luz estranha e rapidamente fui ver pela janela. A luz brilhou novamente e eu pude perceber que vinha da casa ao lado. A casa era de aluguel e eu nem sabia que já havia gente morando nela... havia voltado de viagem há pouco. Eu vi quando eles saíram da casa.'.  
Tudo indica que a família morrera atingida pela maldição _Avada Kedrava,_ como nós sabemos, ela é proibida pelo Ministério da Magia. Aqueles que a realizarem em qualquer igual é punido com prisão perpétua em Azkaban. Mas o fato mais intrigante é uma estranha imagem que apareceu acima do telhado da ca  
sa.  
'Eu vi quando eles tiraram algo do bolso e aquela coisa apareceu no céu. Por um momento achei que fosse algum tipo de fogo de artifício, mas percebi que não era porque ela ficou vários minutos no ar. Era horrenda. Um crânio verde e flamejante com uma língua de serpente saindo da boca. Aquilo me causou arrepios', completa a gentil senhora.  
Tudo indica que apenas quatro pessoas foram mortas. _

-Apenas? – Thiago riu desgosto. – Eles ainda dizem apenas? Idiotas! Quantos mais "apenas" teremos depois desse?

_"Eram um casal e duas crianças. Os autores do crime ainda se encontram desconhecidos. Segundo investigadores, aquela marca jamais foi conhecida em toda a história do Mundo Bruxo. Pode ter sido apenas uma espécie de vingança, talvez aquela família devesse altas quantias a um grupo de bruxos.  
O Ministério da Magia não quis opinar sobre o assunto. E as investigações sobre a família morta continuam. Os trouxas que presenciaram a cena tiveram suas memórias alteradas e não restou nenhuma seqüela. De fato, isso é algo ligeiramente preocupante e digno de atenção por parte da nossa comunidade." _

-Voldemort, isso foi coisa dele, eu tenho plena certeza! – disse Thiago num sussurro irritado.

Remo correu os olhos novamente pela matéria e suspirou.

-"De fato, isso é algo ligeiramente preocupante e digno de atenção por parte da nossa comunidade." – falou seriamente e tornou a suspirar. – Se é tão_ importante e digno_ de atenção, acho que, pelo menos, mereceria ser matéria de segunda ou terceira página não?

-Não ser canto da página também facilitaria as coisas, não é? – completou Lisa rapidamente.

-Você tem algum parente em Wiltshire, Lily? – Thiago perguntou quando viu que a ruiva estava estranhamente pensativa.

-Meus avós têm uma casa de campo lá, mas... – ela suspirou. – eles geralmente só vão para lá nas férias. Mas, como o casal estava acompanhado de duas crianças... não creio que tenha sido eles. – ela sorriu fracamente. – Obrigada por se preocupar de qualquer forma.

-E vocês? – Sirius completou se virando para Ana e Lisa.

-Também não. – responderam as duas em uníssono.

-São poucas as pessoas em Hogwarts que devem estar sabendo sobre isso. – falou Alice tristemente.

-Sim, são poucas. E isso é o que mais me preocupa. – disse Thiago num suspiro.

-É motivo para preocupações? – perguntou Pedro curioso.

-Se você acha preocupante o fato desse cara quase ter me matado...

Houve um sonoro "Thiago" dito pelas garotas.

-Eu não disse nada mais do que a verdade.

-Mas, você fala como se isso fosse a coisa mais insignificante do mundo! – falou Lisa num sussurro.

-Melhor do que sentir medo, não é mesmo? – ele piscou o olho para Lisa e sorriu. – Quanto você sente medo, você acaba demonstrando uma fraqueza. O que é um ponto a mais para os nossos inimigos.

Lílian suspirou.

-Tem toda razão, mas é impossível não sentir medo de um cara que mata pessoas, ou mandam matá-las a sangue frio.

Thiago apenas deu de ombros.

-Vamos para a aula? – falou Alice, disposta a mudar o assunto.

* * *

Thiago se espreguiçou lentamente enquanto entrava no dormitório masculino seguido de Sirius e Remo conversando animadamente. Ele bocejou e exibiu uma feição surpresa ao fitar uma coruja em cima de sua cama. Remo e Sirius fitaram o animal estranhamente, se entreolharam e depois fitaram o amigo que ainda olhava surpreso para a coruja-das-torres.

-Se está na sua cama, na certa é para você, não?

-É...

-E por que não abre logo de uma vez? – indagou Sirius, mal contendo a sua curiosidade.

-Eu temo que não seja uma boa notícia...

-Você nunca vai saber se não abrir não é? – perguntou Remo rapidamente.

Thiago deu de ombros e se sentou na cama lentamente, segurando a carta um pouco receoso.

Surpreendeu-se ao abri-la e perceber que tinha apenas uma frase.

_"Preciso falar com você."_

Ele semi-cerrou os olhos e um entendimento transpareceu em seu rosto.

-Agatha? – sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo, numa mistura de medo e ansiedade.

-E aí, Thiago, quem foi? Alguma admiradora?

Ele rapidamente escondeu a carta em um dos bolsos e sorriu marotamente para Sirius.

-Provavelmente.

-Quem seria?

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

-Se ela quisesse se identificar, seria uma boa...

-E o que você vai fazer?

Ele deitou-se na cama, enquanto a coruja saia voando pela janela.

-Esperar uma resposta...

* * *

N/Beta: Nossa, que capítulo, hein? Eu particularmente AMEI. Então é a Agatha? O que ela quer com o Ti? E que declaração, hein? "Isto é só o começo"... fico imaginando o que esse cachorro não vai aprontar! É, bem pensado pro Ti: "Isto é só o começo". Ele não sabe como...

Bom, gente, concordam comigo que o capítulo está fantástico? Muito bem escrito e praticamente sem erros! Então vamos todo mundo comentar e fazer uma Lisa feliz!

Beijos, e comentem, viu?

Gween Black (Clarissa Wolff – Clah)

N/Autora – Nada a declarar sobre as indagações acima... huahahahahahaha. Será que é mesmo a Agatha? Ou será apenas uma impressão que o Thiago teve? Pode ser uma garota querendo mesmo falar com ele... huahahahahahaha. /Estou encucando mais e mais a cabeça de vocês... rsrsrsrsrsrs/.

E, faço das palavras da Gween as minhas. Tiago não sabe o que o espera... huahahahahahahahaha. / e eu ainda riu? u.u/

Bem, está praticamente sem erros porque você betou... rsrsrsrsrsrs. Eu não acredito que eu escrevi corjua... huahahahahahah – eu achei engraçado... corjua / certo, certo, estou falando merda novamente... huahahahaha /.

E novamente faço as palavras dela as minhas... / Se bem que eu mereço uns puxões de orelha /Beijos e até o próximo cap.


	41. Namoro

N/A: Sim, sim, cá estou eu. Bom, eu realmente demorei, mas eu tenho uma explicação. Tenho dia 20 e 21 de novembro, dia 11 e 12 de dezembro e dia 18 e 19 de dezembro uma prova chamada Vestibular. Ou seja, estou me matando de estudar para garantir minha vaga na Universidade. No primeiro semestre eu meio que tinha um tempo mais livre, mas, quando chegou o segundo, eu reduzi o meu horário no pc e, consequentemente, o horário de escrever as fics ficou menor.

Acho que, pelas datas acima, vocês devem saber que não terão uma atualização até dezembro... Eu lamento muito o fato, mas é preciso. Eu vou tentar ao máximo tentar postar antes desse prazo, mas eu não prometo nada. Mas, se isso pode ser considerada uma boa notícia, já tenho duas páginas escritas dele. E já tenho o nome. Ele se chamará "Estrela". nossa, isso está parecendo discurso político... o.O

Então, "caros companheiros e companheiras do meu Brasil", vamos aos agradecimentos.

**Mari-Buffy** ( Priminha querida! O cap ficou pequeno? Hehehehehehe. Esse está maiorzinho...XD. Espero que goste. O cap demorou, mas chegou...risos), **Luli** **Potter **( Fico feliz que goste das minhas fics. Eu te adicionei no msn ), **Pikena** ( ficou feliz com a quantidade enorme de caps? Hehehehe. Que bom que gostou de todos... .), **Rach** **Black **( Priminha querida! XD. Sim, o despertador funcionou e eu postei tudo de vez aqui...risos. O cap 10 é o seu preferido até agora? XDD. O meu é um que o sigilo não me permite dizer no momento...risos. Mas, eu gosto do 10, afinal, 10 é 10 e tinha que ser bom... kkkkk... bom, mas voltando a minha modéstia de sempre... Quanto a quem quer falar com o Thiago você descobre – quase nada – nesse cap...risos. Espero que goste), **L!D!a **( n.n Fico feliz que esteja gostando das minhas fics, apareça sempre... XD), **Anita Joyce Belice **( Que bom que esteja gostando da fic. Quanto a quando a Lils cederá para o Pontas, só no sétimo ano...risos ), **Lupina Black **( Que bom que você está gostando da fic. Entrou na minha comunidade? Fico feliz! ), **Mary Petter Bones **( Você gostou do Luau? Hehehe. Eu adoro esse cap também. – se bem que eu gosto de todos os caps dessa fic... hehehehehe - Quanto as duas músicas. Muito obrigada! XDDD. Mas, para Te Amo Lily, eu tenho a música perfeita: _(Everything I Do) Do It For You – Brian Addams. _Ela é liiinda! Quanto as suas sugestões, quem sabe surge uma song com elas? Muito obrigada mesmo, **Lana** **Evans Potter **Confesso que, de certa forma, está muito chove não molha, mas, isso é por um motivo que vai se explicado futuramente na fic – inclusive as premonições... Você imaginou isso? Hehehehehehehe. Eu também cheguei a imaginar isso, mas não fiz...risos. Não se preocupe, vai acontecer algo do gênero futuramente, **Mandynha** **Tonks **( Achou que estava completa? Devo confessar. Te Amo Lily é bem grandinha...huahahahahahahaha. Eu troquei chá por café? No cap 31? Nossa... nem havia percebido... rsrsrs. Foi maus... é porque eu não gosto muito de café, talvez meu subconsciente tivesse me influenciado nessa hora – explicação mística...huahahahaha – ou eu é que sou lerda mesmo – mais plausível...risos, **JaneGranger** ( que bom que você está gostando da fic. Quanto a demora, não tem problemas. Eu simplesmente amo escrever a parte das cartas...hehehehehe ), **Dynha** **Black** ( Dy, sua louca! Oito comentários? Huahahahahahahahaha. Sim, com força de vontade você chega ao final... – se bem que falta "anos-luz" para você ler essa resposta. Sim, pode usar a frase: "Se a barreira não vence por bem então use a força" nas suas fics! – Você vai sim continuar a escrever! Bom, eu já te contei a história do beijo...huahahahahahaha. "Junior lindo". Huahahahahaha, agora você descobriu o meu segredo ( se bem que você descobriu desde o que eu fiz com Perla. Sim, sim, eu admito! "mim" ser sádica! HUAHAHAHAHAHA. Espero sim, que você termine de ler a fic! Te adoro Dy! ), **Ange** ( Como assim PV? Que site é esse? Eu não posto a fic nesse site. Só aqui e na floreios e borrões... Me explica direito, please! ).

Bom, beijos para todos os que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic. E vamos ao cap.

* * *

**Cap** **41 – Namoro**

Thiago, definitivamente, não conseguiu dormir àquela noite. Revirou-se várias e várias vezes na cama, a curiosidade atiçada por aquela pequena mensagem. A respiração ressonante dos amigos o fazia crer que já era tarde... muito tarde.

Não sabia o porquê daquilo o incomodar a tal ponto de lhe fazer perder o sono. Talvez a esperança que, se encontrasse quem ele achasse que tivesse enviado a mensagem para ele, encontrasse também as respostas para todas as perguntas que tanto lhe afligiam, ou pelo menos uma parte delas.

Soltando um longo suspiro, o maroto ajeitou o travesseiro e meteu a cabeça nele emburrado. Até mesmo a poção do sono que tomara, não havia surtido efeito... o que ele deveria fazer agora? Contar dragões?

Sim, como última alternativa, ele o fizera... e estava chegando aos duzentos quando desistiu... ou perdera a conta, não se lembrava.

Revirou-se mais uma vez na cama e fitou o teto deixando escapar um muxoxo. Odiava aquela maldita aflição. Tentava, em vão, não pensar nisso, mas volta e meia seus pensamentos lhe traíam e ele voltava a refletir sobre o assunto. Riu fracamente, aquele bilhete varrera até mesmo Lílian dos seus pensamentos!

Suas idéias corriam a mil e ele estava com energia demais para conseguir dormir. Derrotado, o maroto se levantou silenciosamente e, vestindo um roupão, desceu até a sala comunal.

Como era de se esperar, ela se encontrava vazia e silenciosa, a não ser pelo crepitar do fogo e o farfalhar do seu pijama em contato com o roupão, enquanto se locomovia.

Sentou-se na sua poltrona preferida e esperou... o que esperava, ele não sabia, e decidiu não pensar naquilo no momento. Fitou as chamas atentamente e suspirou, afundando-se no assento e inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

-Thiago, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Thiago teve um sobressalto e fitou rapidamente a escada do dormitório feminino. Seus lábios se abriram em um tênue sorriso e ele se ajeitou na poltrona. A garota desceu os restantes dos degraus de forma majestosa e enrolou-se mais no roupão antes de se aproximar de Thiago.

-Lisa?

-Há quanto tempo, não? – ela exibiu uma feição divertida.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Provavelmente o mesmo que você. – ela suspirou e sentou-se numa poltrona próxima a ele. – Sem sono. Mas, estou admirada. É a primeira vez que sou acompanhada por alguém nas minhas noites de insônia.

-Estou tendo dessas coisas ultimamente. – ele falou num sussurro. – Mas, você não costuma aparecer no salão comunal, não é?

Ela riu fracamente.

-Não. Tenho medo de certos marotos me agarrarem.

-O Sirius não ficaria nem um pouco incomodado em lhe fazer companhia... – ele falou marotamente.

-Você pode me informar o que raios ele anda aprontando? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e o encarou inquisidoramente.

-Aprontando? – ele se fez de desentendido. – Em que sentido?

Ela suspirou derrotada.

-Esqueci que você não me contaria nem sobre tortura.

-Nós apenas demos idéias para ele, Lisa. Resta saber qual delas ele usará. Você está com medo?

-Na pior das minhas teorias eu pensei em ele me dar o Snape em picadinhos numa caixinha. Mas não imaginei o que ele quis dizer me dando isso...

Thiago riu fracamente.

-É mais prático ele fazer isso com o Neo, não? Com a desculpa de que ninguém mais os atrapalharia em seus "momentos".

Ela olhou para Thiago, com a sobrancelha erguida. O maroto afundou na poltrona, aquele olhar era de dar medo.

-Ele pretende matar o Neo? – ela falou, com a voz trêmula.

-Ah, sim, pretende. Eu que dei a idéia.

Lisa levantou-se da poltrona bruscamente e encarou Thiago com fúria.

-THIAGO POTTER!

-Calma, Lisa, é só brincadeira. – ele falou, enquanto o grito dela ainda ecoava pela sala.

-Ah, bom... – ela voltou a sentar na poltrona e suspirou.

-Apesar de toda a raiva, o Sirius gosta do Neo. – ele disse num sorriso.

-Não é o que ele aparenta. – ela disse num resmungo.

-Você devia saber que o Sirius não costuma demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos assim tão facilmente. É normal, para quem viveu tantos anos naquele teto que, há um tempo atrás, ele tinha que chamar de casa.

-Eu acho que eu entendo um pouco o sofrimento do Sirius... – ela falou, enquanto abraçava as próprias pernas. – Acho que foi por isso que eu gostei realmente dele. Tipo... ele sempre demonstrava aquela alegria infindável, aquele sorriso no rosto... apesar de por dentro estar sofrendo com a idéia de perceber que não era amado pela sua família...

-Acho que foi muito duro para ele ver o quanto, não só eu, mas todos os seus amigos tinham o amor familiar, enquanto ele nunca teve nada...

-Depois, ele conheceu você... – ela sorriu fracamente.

-Eu praticamente infernizava a vida do pobre coitado... – ele falou gargalhando fracamente.

-Espião Sonserino. Essa foi uma das suas teorias mais malucas.

-Não era teoria maluca! – Thiago resmungou. – O que você queria que eu achasse? Eu tinha onze anos!

-Com mente de cinco... – ela comentou risonha.

-Todos os outros antigos membros da família eram Sonserinos...

-Mas, não é o nome que faz um bruxo e sim o que ele é realmente...

-Ele era um tremendo de um almofadinha...

-Que passou a infância inteira ouvindo que sangue-puro era o que valia...

-Que vivia me torrando a paciência...

-Não mais do que você a dele...

-Ainda acho que não foi uma boa idéia você ter ficado com o Sirius... – ele comentou, derrotado.

Ela gargalhou gostosamente.

-Por quê?

-Eu fico pensando, se vocês dois se juntarem para me cortar assim, eu não vou conseguir nem falar um "Ai" que vocês já terão respostas na ponta da língua! – ele falou num tom falsamente desesperado.

-É o seu destino, Thiago... – ela sorriu marotamente. – Não há como nega-lo.

-Não sei se eu quero segui-lo... – ele falou num sussurro, um pouco mais sério do que Lisa esperava. – Tenho medo de segui-lo...

Lisa olhou para Thiago, extremamente surpresa.

-Hey, eu só estava brincando! – ela disse divertida. – Não precisa ficar com essa cara de enterro!

Thiago balançou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente.

-Eu só estava pensando alto...

-O que te aflige tanto Thiago? – ela perguntou seriamente. – Você anda muito esquisito esses dias...

-Nada, Lisa. – ele mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou os cabelos. – Eu só ando pensando demais...

Ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-Você sabia que você fica muito agarrável nessa posição?

Thiago voltou o olhar para ela com um sorriso e soltou os cabelos lentamente.

-Acho que alguém não vai gostar nada dessa história...

Lisa se aproximou dele lentamente.

-Ele não vai saber se você não contar...

-Você está a um passo do namoro definitivo e já têm técnicas para usar em suas futuras traições?

-Se for com você, acho que vale a pena arriscar...

-Vou pensar no seu caso.

Ambos gargalharam gostosamente. O silêncio reinou entre eles por longos minutos. Lisa fitou Thiago, com a face ainda risonha e ele alargou o sorriso.

-Você ainda está preocupado. – ela falou docemente.

Thiago olhou para o chão e suspirou.

-Eu nunca consigo esconder nada de você...

-Somos amigos. E eu sei quando uma pessoa não está bem.

-Tem algo acontecendo comigo e eu simplesmente não sei o que é.

-Para que se preocupar se você nem ao menos sabe a causa do problema?

Thiago deu de ombros.

-Eu não sei a causa, mas temo a conseqüência... – disse ele se levantando. – o futuro.

Lisa seguiu Thiago com um olhar confuso. O que ele estava querendo dizer com tudo isso?

-Não queira explicações sobre coisas inexplicáveis, Lisa... – ele sorriu fracamente, virando-se para ela, quando estava ao pé da escada. – É capaz de você enlouquecer ao tentar achar uma resposta. Temo que isso aconteça comigo um dia... Boa Noite.

-Boa Noite. – Lisa murmurou antes dele subir as escadas e desaparecer nas sombras.

* * *

-Já abriram as inscrições para um novo artilheiro? – Ana indagou para Remo e Lílian, que colavam alguns cartazes no mural da torre.

-Sim. – Remo sorriu para a namorada e deu um selinho, entregando mais um cartaz para a ruiva.

-Quer dizer que Dumbledore já escolheu o capitão? – Lisa murmurou observando o cartaz com uma atenção fora do normal.

-Ah, sim... Dumbledore nos informou essa manhã. – resmungou Lílian enquanto tentava pregar com uma tachinha que insistia em fugir das suas mãos. – Quem foi o idiota que enfeitiçou essa droga de tachinha?

Lisa não precisou olhar para trás para identificar os donos das gargalhadas que ecoaram em seus ouvidos. Lílian virou-se irritada para Thiago e Sirius, segurando a tachinha "dançarina" firmemente entre as mãos.

-Quem foi...? – ela falou ameaçadoramente.

Thiago ergueu as mãos como quem se rendesse.

-Posso te falar que não tem dedo meu no meio dessa vez. Eu e Sirius só estávamos rindo por outro motivo. – o maroto lançou um olhar cúmplice para Almofadinhas.

-Posso saber o motivo? – Lisa indagou de imediato, olhando feio para Sirius.

-Você quer mesmo saber, cara Liz? – ele retrucou galanteador.

-Vocês azararam o Snape novamente. – Lílian concluiu, voltando a atenção para o cartaz novamente. – Quando vocês vão aprender a amadurecer?

-A gente bem que gostaria de fazer isso, mas não fizemos, cara Lílian. – disse Thiago passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Então, vocês ficam com seus segredinhos, que eu fico com os meus. – resmungou a ruiva mal-humorada. – E você, calado Remo.

Lisa prendeu o riso quando Remo corou aos olhares furtivos e intrigados de Pontas e Almofadinhas.

-É sobre o quê, Remo? – Sirius perguntou de imediato.

Aluado apenas riu fracamente e apontou para o quadro de avisos.

-Escolheram o capitão? – Thiago indagou ansioso. – Foi isso?

-Não foi nenhum de nós? – foi a vez de Sirius falar.

-Não sei... – Lílian falou quase sorrindo, enfiando a tachinha que insistia em fugir das suas mãos no painel. – Talvez...

Uma onda de risos foi ouvida quando Sirius e Thiago abriram espaço por entre os outros três amigos e viraram Lílian para si.

A ruiva riu um pouco ao observar as feições extremamente curiosas dos amigos.

-Por que tanto interesse nisso? É só um cargo! – ela disse fazendo descaso.

-Cargo este que será o resultado de uma aposta que acabamos de fazer. – falou Thiago com a voz rouca.

-Esse foi o motivo para tantos risos? – Ana se pronunciou, prendendo o riso.

-Foi. – falou Sirius de imediato. – E então, Lílian, quem ganhou?

-O que vocês vão me dar em troca? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo fracamente.

-Interesseira... – resmungou Sirius. – Mas, eu posso te dar um beijo em troca, o que acha? – ele completou alegremente.

-Hey! – gritou Lisa enquanto Thiago lançava olhares fuzilantes para Almofadinhas.

-E você, Pontas? O que vai dar para a Lílian?

-Ajudar ela com as tachinhas? – ele indagou risonho. – Pelo visto, ela não está se dando muito bem com elas...

Lílian corou furiosamente e os outros riram.

-Dispenso sua ajuda, obrigada. – ela falou num tom falsamente irritado. – Você terá muito mais trabalho em organizar o novo time. – ela completou num sorriso.

Thiago exibiu um sorriso mais do que radiante, no que Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Eu sou o capitão?

-Não, é meu pai, Potter. – Lílian falou monotamente, arrancando risos dos outros ao mesmo tempo em que o sorriso de Thiago se alargava ainda mais. – E ele vai transformar o time de quadribol num de futebol e vai te por como zagueiro.

-Lily... o que é futebol? – ele perguntou confusamente.

-Ah, esquece... – ela resmungou.

-E então, quem foi o capitão? – ele perguntou ansiosamente.

-Você, Potter. – ela falou entediada. – Será que você não consegue compreender algo escrito nas "entrelinhas"?

-Claro que sei, só queria ter certeza mesmo... – ele olhou para Sirius, no que este exibiu uma careta.

-Não precisa me lembrar, eu sei... – Almofadinhas resmungou quando Thiago fez menção de lembra-lo da aposta. – Acho que você ficou feliz por ter ganhado, não? A sua seria muito pior...

Thiago corou fracamente e deu uns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do amigo.

-Caro, Almofadinhas, eu sabia que eu iria ganhar...

-Aposto que você subornou o Dumbledore para isso.

-Eu? – Thiago exibiu uma feição ofendida. – Você acha que eu faria isso?

-Desculpa interrompe-los... Mas, Potter, você pretende acrescentar alguma coisa no cartaz de vaga para os artilheiros?

-Não, eu ainda preciso formular uma data. – ele falou num sorriso. – Aliás, você vai se inscrever, Lisa?

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para a garota, no que ela corou fortemente.

-Er... não sei ainda.

-Por que não? – Sirius perguntou de imediato.

-Er... – ela apenas deu de ombros.

-Você está com vergonha?

Lisa pigarreou fortemente.

-Você joga bem, Lisa.

-Eu só tinha dez anos quando jogávamos, Thiago, e desde os doze não sei o que é montar em uma vassoura.

-Mas, quem aprende a jogar uma vez, jamais esquece. É questão de treinou somente. – comentou Ana.

-Se eu ainda me lembrar de que lado é que monta a vassoura, é um grande avanço...

Os amigos riram do comentário.

-Eu não faço objeções se você quiser que eu te ensine...

-Repararam que ele já se oferece? – disse Thiago risonho. – Almofadinhas, Almofadinhas... acho que não será uma boa idéia terem você e a Lisa no mesmo time...

Sirius exibiu uma segunda careta, no que Thiago gargalhou.

-Mas veremos o que eu posso fazer... – ele comentou pomposamente.

-E o poder já sobe à cabeça antes mesmo de tomar posse do cargo... – soltou Remo olhando para Thiago com um meio sorriso. – Imagine se a peça fosse monitor-chefe...

Thiago pulou de susto e olhou para Remo como se ele fosse de outro planeta, ao que arrancou risos dos outros amigos.

-Sai para lá com essa idéia, Aluado. Já pensou se acontece?

-Até que seria bom... – ele comentou num sorriso. – Mal posso esperar para ter o prazer de caçoa-lo pelo resto dos seus dias.

Remo gargalhou gostosamente, no que Thiago e Sirius se entreolharam.

-Ele às vezes é de dar medo... – Sirius comentou em voz baixa.

Remo automaticamente parou de rir.

-As pessoas não podem nem rir um pouco e já são tachados de loucos homicidas.

-Remo, não precisa esconder isso de nós... Sua cara não nega.

Ele rolou os olhos e resmungou qualquer coisa, no que Lílian prendeu o riso.

A ruiva sentiu algo bater em seu cabelo e algo cair delicadamente aos seus pés. Revirou os olhos aborrecida e se abaixou para pegar o cartaz que caíra no chão, aos risos dos amigos.

-Será que alguém pode me ajudar com essas benditas tachinhas? Antes que eu decida quebrar esse mural com minhas próprias mãos? – ela resmungou entre dentes.

-Eu sei que você não disse que queria a minha ajuda, mas... eu não costumo obedecer a ninguém... a não ser quando queira. – ele falou num sorriso, pegando algumas tachinhas para ajuda-la a pregar os cartazes no mural.

-Eu ainda acho que foi você quem enfeitiçou essas tachinhas. – ela comentou novamente, enquanto Remo entregava os restantes para Thiago, murmurando qualquer desculpa. Não queria ficar ali sozinho com os dois, principalmente quando Sirius e Lisa fizeram questão de "sumir" e Ana o observava calmamente, pedindo para ele cair fora dali.

-Confesso que, no ano passado, eu realmente enfeiticei algumas dessas tachinhas, mas foi juntamente com o Sirius. – ele comentou calmamente. – Mas o Remo infelizmente descobriu como amenizar a força do feitiço, deixando-o quase nulo.

-Mas ele não conhece o contra-feitiço? – Lílian virou para encarar Thiago calmamente. – Você não conhece o contra-feitiço?

-Ambos conhecem. – ele exibiu um fraco sorriso. – Mas é bem divertido ver o monitor-chefe da Grifinória tentando pôr um cartaz e não conseguir. – ele riu fracamente.

-Você não toma jeito... – ela concluiu com um meneio na cabeça.

-Isso é muito fácil...

-Eu preciso imobilizar a tachinha e depois prega-la, é isso?

-Essa é uma das opções.

-E qual seria a outra? – ela falou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Cantar uma canção de ninar?

Thiago gargalhou gostosamente.

-Tá, ta... eu sei... é loucura, mas foi o que eu pensei... – ela comentou enrubescendo.

-Acertou.

-Ah... Como? Eu vou ter que ninar as tachinhas também?

-Se você quiser... – ele falou risonho.

Lílian exibiu uma nítida careta e tirou a varinha do bolso.

-Imobilus. – ela resmungou apontando para a tachinha em sua mão. – Assim está melhor. Canções de ninar... francamente!

Thiago tornou a rir.

-Você devia ser um pouco mais divertida sabia, Lílian? Você leva as coisas a sério demais.

-Já você não leva absolutamente nada a sério. – ela retrucou rapidamente.

-Claro, se eu deixar de achar graça da vida, eu deixo de viver. – ele comentou radiante.

-Realmente... – ela falou com um sorriso. – Você não deixou de ser uma criança ainda.

-Devo levar isso em conta como um elogio ou uma crítica? – ele comentou enquanto ela enfeitiçava mais uma tachinha.

-Não. Não é uma crítica. – ela falou calmamente. – Precisamos de muito humor para suportar o que está por vir.

Pela primeira vez em toda a conversa a feição de Thiago transformou-se numa séria.

-Você tem toda a razão...

-Então, é melhor aproveitarmos o riso antes que o mesmo se transforme em pranto. – ela disse sorrindo tristemente.

Thiago assentiu levemente e entregou o outro cartaz para ela.

-Onde estão os outros? – Lílian indagou, só então percebendo que eles estavam sozinhos.

-Ah, virou rotina deles: deixar-nos à sós na melhor das oportunidades. – ele escondeu o rosto no último cartaz, como se estivesse levemente interessado no que havia ali. – Você não reparou nisso?

Lílian observou Thiago com um olhar intrigado.

-Você tem algo a ver com isso?

Ele pigarreou levemente.

-Claro que não, Lílian, o que você acha que eu sou? – ele sentiu o rosto corar mais um pouco e trouxe o cartaz para perto do rosto, quase encostando o nariz no mesmo. – Acho que tem um erro aqui...

-Você é tão cego a ponto de precisar enfiar o rosto tão perto assim do pergaminho? Para quê serve esses óculos então? – ela falou divertida, tomando o papel "delicadamente" das mãos dele.

Thiago corou mais um pouco e Lílian estreitou os olhos, fitando-o atentamente.

-Você está...

Thiago pigarreou levemente, xingando-se internamente por se comportar como um perfeito idiota quando se encontrava perto dela.

-Irritado por eu ter tomado o pergaminho das suas mãos...?

Ele arregalou os olhos e quase riu do comentário da garota.

-Ou está envergonhado por causa de algo...?

-Preciso responder...? – ele falou olhando para o teto.

-Você... – Lílian começou a gargalhar, no que Thiago sentiu o rosto esquentar mais ainda.

-LÍLIAN!

-Você ficou envergonhado só porque... – a voz morreu na garganta da ruiva e ela sentiu as bochechas arderem. – Er, vamos continuar a colar esses cartazes, sim?

A ruiva voltou-se para o mural, no que Thiago continuou a observa-la.

-Eu não fiquei envergonhado pelo sentido que eu acho que você esteja pensando... – ele comentou depois de alguns minutos. – Digo... Eu fiquei envergonhado... – ele sentiu o rosto corar mais uma vez. – Mas eu não fiquei envergonhado...

Ela voltou o olhar para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Thiago pigarreou levemente.

-Er... – ele coçou a cabeça. – O sentido de eu ter ficado envergonhado foi o fato de você pensar que eu fiz o que você está pensando... Sendo que eu não pensei nisso... Quer dizer, eu pensei, mas não faço parte... – a feição de Lílian se transformou numa risonha. –Eu não pensei e não faço parte. Apenas pensei que você estaria pensando nisso... Aliás, eu nem sei se eles fizeram isso de propósito, talvez tenha sido só uma coincidência e... – ela prendeu o riso. – Ah, esquece!

-Tudo bem, eu acho que eu entendi... Apenas acho. – ela falou num sorriso.

-Eu não corei pelo fato de estarmos a sós. – ele disse num murmúrio.

-Certo, eu entendi.

-Apenas...

-Thiago! – ela falou risonha.

-Ok, me calei. Eu só não quero que você fique pensando besteiras. – ele sorriu marotamente.

-De certo que é o que eu deveria realmente pensar, visto seus antigos pedidos... – ela comentou.

-E você deve estar satisfeita...– ele comentou sem pensar.

-Por quê? – ela indagou curiosa.

-Er... estamos quase acabando, não está vendo? – ele sentiu o rosto esquentar mais uma vez.

-Ah, sim, sim... tem toda a razão. E temos que nos apressar. Depois daqui temos Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, esqueceu?

-É.

-Você gosta de animais?

-Alguns. – ele comentou vagamente. – Desde que eles não comam carne humana, está bom para mim.

Ela riu fracamente.

-Dumbledore não permitiria criaturas altamente perigosas no castelo.

-Claro, a floresta já têm muitas. – ele comentou divertido.

Lílian empalideceu e o encarou estupefata.

-Você já entrou na floresta? Digo... profundamente.

-Sim. – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-E você não sentiu... medo?

-Porque você acha que eu estou na Grifinória? – ele falou pomposamente.

-Eu sou da Grifinória, mas tenho plena certeza de que não teria coragem de sair explorando aquela floresta.

-Nem comigo? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu marotamente.

-Não me agrada a idéia de estar em cantos escuros, desertos, perigos e fechados com você... principalmente aqueles que tenha bichos asquerosos. – ela disse numa careta.

-Centauros não são bichos asquerosos, apesar de serem meio mal encarados... Talvez pelo fato do Sirius ter chamado um de Alasão...

Lílian gargalhou gostosamente.

-Eles não mataram o Sirius por causa disso?

-Éramos filhotes ainda. Agora, não tenho tanta certeza assim se eles nos considerariam como tais... Mas, bom, é melhor irmos para a aula, não?

Ela assentiu levemente e, depois de pregar a ultima tachinha no painel, a ruiva vira-se para Thiago e ambos começam a caminhar para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Lisa avistou quando entrou no dormitório feminino àquela noite foi um buquê de rosas em cima da sua cama e seu amasso examinando-o com exatidão. Riu consigo mesma devido a desconfiança do seu amasso e, logo após, exibiu um fraco sorriso. Aproximou-se da cama a passos lentos ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a capa do uniforme.

Com a chegada da dona, Neo desviou a atenção das rosas e soltou um miado animado.

-Você aprovou, foi? – ela falou baixinho e acariciou a cabeça de Neo, que ronronou extasiado.

Depois de alguns minutos admirando as rosas, ela ouviu um farfalhar de asas e voltou a sua atenção para a janela. Apolo se camuflava devido ao breu da noite, mas Lisa pôde ver os seus olhos brilhando intensamente. Neo voltou a atenção para a janela, o rabo peludo balançando perigosamente, em sinal de atenção.

-Calma Neo, é só o Apollo. – ela disse num sorriso e correu para abrir a janela. A coruja lançou um olhar superior para Neo, que miou em sinal de desagrado. Apollo ergueu o pé pomposamente para que a garota retirasse o pergaminho.

_"**Agora a senhorita já sabe quem foi?"**_

Lisa fitou o pergaminho com um olhar intrigado. Era muito grande para uma mensagem tão pequena. Ouviu novamente o farfalhar das asas da coruja e sentiu ela pousar em seu ombro, beliscando a orelha dela carinhosamente.

-Ele espera resposta? – ela perguntou de imediato.

A coruja deu um pio fraquinho e Lisa rapidamente se prontificou a responder.

_"Flores todas as manhãs e noites? Assim você me deixa mal acostumada. Mas, como eu duvido que você tenha um lado tão romântico... eu me pergunto, você pretende extinguir as rosas da face da Terra ou está me incentivando a montar uma floricultura?"_

A resposta não demorou muito a chegar, o que ela achou relativamente estranho.

_"**Bom, você mesma não disse que eu sou o SEU enrolado? Então, para fazer juz ao meu título, enrolarei o quanto puder... hehehehehehe ( é brincadeira, ok?). E que história é essa de montar uma floricultura com as SUAS flores? Na verdade, eu sempre me perguntei quantos buquês caberiam no dormitório feminino... essa é a oportunidade perfeita para tirar as minhas dúvidas."**_

_"O que você pretende? Acabar com todas as rosas das floriculturas de Londres?"_

_"**Mulheres... Dois dias que damos presente e elas acham que são para sempre... Eu podia dar coisa melhor, não? Como ME dar de presente."**_

_"Como se eu pretendesse aceitar..."_

_"**Eu vou acreditar..."**_

_"O que você está aprontando, Sirius?"_

_"**Eu? Aprontando? Por que quase tudo o que eu faço, as pessoas sempre dizem que eu estou aprontando uma? Eu sou um garoto sério, comportado... não faço esse tipo de coisas".**_

Ela gargalhou gostosamente.

_"Oh, se você não faz esse tipo de coisas... imaginem como são as pessoas que fazem. Mas, você está desviando o assunto... Vamos, desembucha, o que você pretende fazer?"_

_"**Bom, eu pretendo azarar o Ranhoso... só que ainda não sei como... preciso falar com o Pontas acerca desse assunto."**_

_"Ah, cala essa boca, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando"_

_"**Eu estou calado. Eu não estou apenas escrevendo?"**_

_"Aff... Já vi que não vou conseguir nada de você..."_

_"**A depender do que você queira de mim, eu posso de dar, com o MAIOR prazer..."**_

_"SIRIUS BLACK!"_

_"**Ora, Liz. É uma surpresa. Surpresas DEIXAM DE SER surpresas se CONTADAS.".**_

_"Provavelmente será algo exagerado"_

_"**Quem sabe? Inesquecível talvez? Extremamente chato? Patético? Hehehehe. Hum... Liz, você está descente?"**_

"_Em que sentido é descente para você?"_

"**_Hum... quer mesmo saber?"_**

"_SIRIUS!"_

"**_Você leva tudo na maldade... você descente para os outros é coberta dos pés a cabeça ( ou pelo menos as minhas partes: coxas, colo e afins...hehe). Já para mim... e à sós... de qualquer jeito está bom. Mas um em especial é melhor ainda."._**

Lisa riu fracamente e imaginou o sorriso maroto que ele devia ter exibido ao escrever aquela frase. Molhou a pena no tinteiro novamente e respondeu de imediato. Apollo soltou um pio indignado e olhou aborrecida para ela, para depois devolver o pergaminho.

"_Para tirar a sua curiosidade e pensamentos indevidos. Eu ainda estou usando o uniforme"._

"**_Pena... você não podia estar de camisola, pelo menos?"._**

"_Claro que não, Sirius! Ainda é cedo!"_

"**_Para quê?"_**

"_Para sua mente pervertida ficar imaginando coisas!"_

"**_Sorrindo marotamente..."_**

"_Revirando os olhos"_

"**_Eu não pensei em nada, mas agora que você falou..."_**

"_Ah, cala essa boca!"_

"**_Vem aqui calar. Olha para cima!"_**

Lisa achou estranho o pedido dele. Olhou para o teto do dormitório e franziu o cenho confusamente. Não havia nada.

"_Pirou? Eu não vi nada!"_ ela escreveu e deu o pergaminho para um Apolo extremamente aborrecido devolver. Ela ouve a gargalhada dele um pouco próxima e ficou mais confusa ainda.

"**_Já experimentou olhar pela janela?"_**

Ela aproximou-se da mesma desconfiada. Olhou para cima e encontrou aquele tão conhecido sorriso maroto a fitando.

-Sirius, o que você está fazendo aí? - ela disse num sussurro.

-Me correspondendo com você?

-Eu não falei nesse sentido! - ela suspirou resignadamente. - Eu falei em... SIRIUS EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ! - ela rapidamente completou quando ele sumiu de vista.

-Eu sei... mas preciso fazer algo. – ela ouviu a voz dele um pouco distante.

No segundo seguinte a garota ver uma corda descer até a altura da sua janela. E Sirius começar a descer por ela.

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo SEU MALUCO! - ela gritou desesperada.

Sirius gargalhou gostosamente.

-Sirius, você pode cair...

Lisa viu Sirius descer lentamente e deu alguns passos para trás, sentindo o coração disparar dentro do peito.

-Bom, se eu cair, do chão eu não passo... - ele falou enquanto colocava o pé em cima do parapeito.

-SIRIUS! - ela gritou quando ele pulou graciosamente para dentro do quarto. – Você é doido.

-Eu já te disse alguma vez que eu sou uma pessoa normal?

-Ah... que eu saiba não. - ela falou pensativa.

-E então... - ele recostou-se no parapeito e sorriu marotamente, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos. - Não vai dizer nada?

-Dizer o quê? - ela o fitou confusamente.

-Não está feliz de me ver aqui? - ele fez uma feição chorosa.

-NÃO DEPOIS DO SUSTO QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ PASSAR, SEU CACHORRO DE UMA FIGA!

-Ih... já vi que vem bronca por aí... Liz, qual o problema?

-Você... você podia morrer! Entende a gravidade da situação?

Sirius exibiu um ar pomposo.

-Você acha que eu ia morrer por causa de uma besteira dessas?

Ela suspirou profundamente.

-Não foi besteira, Sirius.

-Então, o que veio fazer aqui? – ela falou calmamente.

Sirius desencostou-se do parapeito e aproximou-se dela devagar.

-Nada em mente?

Lisa meneou a cabeça ao ver a feição malandra que ele exibia.

-Você planejou isso tudo, não foi?

-Isso o quê? – ele se fez de desentendido.

-Lílian resolver ficar lá embaixo estudando... Ana não subir para cá mesmo depois do Remo ter ido dormir... A Alice dizendo que ia terminar um exercício... Eu ainda me pergunto porque eu subi...

-Eu não estava lá embaixo, você não fez nada mais do que sua obrigação... – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

Lisa pôs as mãos na cintura e o encarou um pouco vermelha.

-Já vai começar a dar ordens em mim?

-Eu estava brincando, Liz...

-Como você soube que eu estava aqui? Telepatia?

-Coisas de maroto...

-Sei... – ela respirou profundamente e cruzou os braços.

-Não temos nada melhor para fazer aqui, não?

Ela o encarou firmemente e sorriu.

-Não.

-Não mesmo...? – ele o enlaçou pela cintura.

-Claro que não! Que eu saiba, isso é um dor...

Ela foi calada com um beijo.

-SIRIUS! – ela separou-se dele lentamente, exibindo uma feição risonha. – Pára com isso.

-Eu não consigo... – ele se aproximou dela lentamente, exibindo uma feição marota.

-Pára com isso! – ela riu entre os lábios dele.

-Por quê?

-Vocês querem que as meninas entrem aqui e vejam a gente assim?

-Você não acabou de dizer que isso foi um plano meu? – ele exibiu uma feição confusa. – Então, elas só vão voltar quando eu pedir.

-Você não confirmou nada. – ela disse de imediato. – E é isso que me dá medo.

Sirius exibiu uma feição contrariada.

-Eu te dou medo?

-Suas atitudes...

-Só temos mais cinco minutos... Não dá para fazer muita coisa em cinco minutos. – ele falou seriamente.

-Você acabou de confessar o seu plano.

-E qual é o problema nisso?

-O problema é que vão achar que a gente pode estar tentando fazer outra coisa.

Sirius inspirou profundamente.

-Tem razão... – concluiu soltando todo o ar. – Mas isso não seria algo bom? – ele tornou a se aproximar dela lentamente.

-Não. – ela disse risonha, se desviando dele. – Seria péssimo.

-Poxa, Liz...

-Nada disso, senhor Black, eu não quero que minhas amigas achem que eu sou uma tarada.

Ele gargalhou gostosamente.

-Você só quer mostrar esse lado para mim, não é?

-SIRIUS!

-Certo... certo. Já que você tanto insiste, minha amada. – ele fez uma reverência. – Irei obedecer às suas ordens.

Ele de um último beijo nela e voltou para a janela.

-Mas, esteja atenta. Sirius Black voltará.

Ela riu fracamente.

-Devo esperar deitada?

Ele exibiu um sorriso maroto.

-A depender do que você quer que a gente faça...

-SIRIUS BLACK!

Ele gargalhou gostosamente, enquanto subia pela corda, de volta para o telhado.

* * *

Já passava das dez e meia da noite, quando Lisa decidiu ir dormir. Ela suspirou resignadamente ao constatar que ele não voltaria, assim como prometeu. Primeira promessa que ele não cumprira. Será que seria um aviso? Ele a largaria?

Balançou a cabeça, a fim de espantar aqueles pensamentos. Fechou os olhos. A melhor coisa que tinha que fazer era dormir.

Estava num corredor deserto, quando sentiu alguém puxa-la para dentro de uma sala. Os olhos azuis dele brilharam profundamente, enquanto ele exibiu aquele costumeiro sorriso maroto. Sirius aproximou lentamente dela e começou a... bater o seu nariz com o dela?

Lisa abriu os olhos confusamente e deparou-se com um mar de penas negras e uma coisa acinzentada ir e vir do meio do seu nariz, enquanto dois "faróis" a encaravam firmemente.

-Apollo...? – ela disse num sussurro rouco.

A coruja piou em resposta e sacudiu as penas pomposamente, erguendo o pé para mostrar um pergaminho.

Ela o segurou, para depois abri-lo cuidadosamente. Assim como o tamanho, sua mensagem era curta.

"_Siga as pétalas"_

Ela exibiu um ar intrigado, apesar de saber perfeitamente o dono da letra o qual pertencia àquela mensagem.

-Pétalas? – ela disse num sussurro. – Que pétalas?

Lisa abriu o cortinado confusamente e sentou-se na cama. Sentiu a maciez das pétalas sobre os seus pés e rapidamente olhou para baixo. Estava prestes a descobrir o que ele estava aprontando...

Descalça mesmo, a garota se levantou e se enrolou com um roupão. Soltou um fraco gemido ao sentir o chão frio sobre os seus pés. Neo abriu os olhos e a encarou curiosamente. Ela apenas sorriu e acariciou o amasso, que estava deitado na sua mesa de cabeceira.

-Volto já.

Ele ronronou em resposta e enrolou-se sobre si mesmo.

Os corredores do castelo estavam desertos e frios, e ela sentiu um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo. A maciez das pétalas eram sentidas em seus pés e ela exibiu um fraco sorriso. Pouco importava para a ela o fato de algum monitor ou até mesmo Filch a ver perambulando nos corredores em horário proibido.

O vento que cortava-lhe o rosto e balançava os seus longos cabelos. Lisa sorriu fracamente ao perceber que o "caminho de pétalas" parava numa porta.

-Sirius...? – ela chamou cautelosamente enquanto batia na porta. Não houve resposta.

Lisa soltou um muxoxo de raiva. Ela estaria ali para nada? Ela ia dar meia volta quando a porta se abre lentamente.

-Não vai entrar? – ela ouviu a voz doce dele sussurrar dentro da sala.

-Como você quer que eu entre? Está tudo escuro! – ela falou de imediato.

-Está com medo, Liz?

A garota revirou os olhos e suspirou profundamente, enquanto dava os primeiros passos em direção a sala.

A única iluminação que vinha agora, era da porta entreaberta. Mas mal a sua visão se acostumava com o breu dentro da sala e algumas formas escuras começavam a entrar em foco, a porta é fechada com um rangido.

-Sirius...? – ela indagou, sentindo-se preocupada.

Duas mãos enlaçaram-na pela cintura e beijou o seu pescoço amavelmente.

-Eu mesmo... – ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, fazendo a garota se arrepiar.

-O que você pretende fazer?

-Lumus. – ele sussurrou.

As tochas se acenderam de imediato e Lisa sentiu a vista protestar. A garota apertou os olhos, sentindo o mesmo arderem com a luminosidade que tomou conta da sala. Quando tudo voltou ao normal, ela não pôde conter uma exclamação de espanto.

-Isso tudo... para mim? Jantar a luz de velas?

Ela fitou a mesa à sua frente. A toalha vermelha e os pratos de porcelana. Duas taças de cristal e, em seu centro um belo castiçal de prata, povoado de velas também vermelhas.

-Ou seria festa do pijama? – ela completou divertida, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao constatar que ele estava vestindo um pijama de seda negro.

-Bem, é uma forma de renovar. – ele falou galanteador. – Eu não podia ser de total romântico senão eu não seria eu mesmo.

Ela riu fracamente.

-E queira desculpa cara Liz, mas você também está. – ele sorriu marotamente e fitou o roupão dela. – A propósito, não quer tira-lo?

Lisa corou um pouco, mas o retirou lentamente. Sirius a olhou de cima a baixo, com a cabeça um pouco inclinada.

-Será que não podia ser mais curta? – ele constatou ao perceber que ela batia nos pés da garota.

-Para quê? Para você só me faltar comer com os olhos?

-É minha impressão, ou você só a vestiu por adivinhar que eu a chamaria uma hora dessas e me impedir de ver o maravilhoso corpo que se esconde por detrás desse pano todo?

-Sempre gostei de camisolas longas. É bom ir se acostumando... – ela disse sensualmente.

-Propondo coisas...?

Ela apenas exibiu uma feição misteriosa.

-É uma pena não ser preta ou vermelha... – ele falou num suspiro. – Mas azul também lhe cai bem.

Lisa riu fracamente.

-Estou devidamente arrumada para a ocasião? – ela fez uma breve reverência e estendeu a mão para ele.

-Melhor impossível... – Sirius sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que beijava a mão dela amavelmente.

Sirius guiou-a lentamente até a cadeira. Ele soltou a mão de Lisa e arrastou a cadeira, no que ela se sentou.

-Foi o Remo que te disse essas dicas de cavalheirismo? – ela o encarou risonha.

-O que te faz pensar que foi o Remo que me deu essa idéia?

-Acho que ela não partiria de você.

Ele revirou os olhos e ela prendeu o riso.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

Lisa observou Sirius dar as costas para ela e pegar algo numa mesa maior – que ela só agora percebera que estava presente – e que se encontrava cheia de comes e bebes.

-Bom... – ele virou-se gentilmente para ela exibindo aquele sorriso doce que ela tanto amava. – Não é nenhum vinho francês, mas dá para o gasto.

Ele depositou o conteúdo da garrafa dentro da taça e ela gargalhou gostosamente ao constatar que era cerveja amanteigada.

-Você não existe Sirius! – ela disse risonha, erguendo a taça.

Ele soltou aquela famosa risada parecida com um latido e voltou a atenção para a sua taça.

Silêncio. Sirius sentou-se de frente para ela. Lisa sorriu ternamente e abaixou o olhar, um pouco envergonhada. O maroto exibiu um fraco sorriso.

Lisa Delacourt. A garota que conseguira o que nenhuma outra havia conseguido antes: conquista-lo. Ele a conquistou com a sua maneira tímida e ao mesmo tempo provocante, com aqueles cabelos castanhos e olhos quase méis que o olhavam de modo sensual, malicioso e superior ao mesmo tempo... o modo com que ela sabia provoca-lo, o jeito que andava, que ria, que falava... as sensações que ela proporcionava a ele quando estavam com os corpos quase unidos, o gosto doce dos lábios dela, os arrepios constantes que lhe arrebatavam quando suas mãos percorriam o corpo dela ou seus lábios se encontravam em seu pescoço... Suspirou profundamente e exibiu um terno sorriso. Sim, ele a amava...

-O que foi? – ela indagou, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

-Hum...? – ele indagou sustentando o queixo com a mão, os cotovelos apoiados em cima da mesa.

-Não estamos aqui para ficar olhando um para o outro, suponho.

Sirius sentiu o rosto esquentar, no que ela riu fracamente.

-Estava pensando em mim? – ela disse sedutora.

-E por que você acha que eu perderia meu precioso tempo pensando em você? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha em resposta.

-Por que você me ama? – ela exibiu a mesma pose.

-E quem disse que eu te amo?

-E o que está fazendo aqui, então? – ela falou extremamente risonha.

-Bom, eu vim aqui para comer, você não? – ele exibiu uma feição falsamente confusa.

Ambos se entreolharam por vários minutos e depois suas gargalhadas ecoaram pelo cômodo.

-Será que, mesmo depois de estarmos juntos, não paramos essa mania de não expressar nossos verdadeiros sentimentos? – ela comentou num sorriso.

-Eu? Não expressando meus verdadeiros sentimentos? – ele sorriu marotamente e se levantou de modo galante. – O que você está dizendo senhorita Delacourt?

Ela inclinou a cabeça e se levantou, sorrindo fracamente.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu senhor Sirius Black.

Lisa observou Sirius inclinar-se na direção dela e segurar-lhe a face carinhosamente.

-Acho que você já deve estar ciente do que eu vim fazer aqui, não é?

-Vindo de você, Sirius. Eu penso mil e uma coisas. – ela comentou risonha. – Principalmente quando está assim tão perto.

-É mesmo...? – ele aproximou-se mais dos lábios dela.

-Você não acha que a mesa não atrapalha um pouquinho as coisas?

Sirius automaticamente abriu os olhos e separou-se dela.

-Tem razão, vamos comer. – ele girou os calcanhares e se dirigiu para a mesa.

Lisa apenas o olhou com os olhos semi-cerrados, antes de segui-lo.

-Você não ia me beijar? – ela comentou, tentando conter sua indignação.

-As necessidades biológicas sempre em primeiro lugar... – ele falou divertido antes de colocar um morango na boca e sorrir para ela.

Lisa respirou profundamente e cruzou os braços irritada.

-Que foi?

-Vou esperar você terminar com suas necessidades biológicas para finalmente poder dar atenção à mim. – ela resmungou.

-Não vai comer nada?

-Não estou com fome. – ela falou no mesmo tom.

-Ah, você não vai fazer uma desfeita dessas ao seu cachorrinho, vai?

Ela fez uma careta com os lábios e virou o rosto. Lisa sentiu o corpo de Sirius rente ao seu, mas ainda assim não se atreveu a encara-lo novamente.

-Você tem certeza que não vai querer? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela de forma manhosa.

-Não...

Sirius virou o rosto dela lentamente para encara-lo e fitou os lábios dela por longos minutos. Lisa apenas observava as orbes azuis do maroto que estavam extremamente brilhante. Ela entreabriu os lábios, no que ele passou os dedos lentamente sobre eles, antes de beija-los com ardor.

* * *

Lisa não sabia que horas eram e tão pouco se importava. Colocou uma mexa atrás da orelha e sorriu ao fitar Sirius de soslaio. Ele exibiu o famoso sorriso maroto e apertou a mão dela levemente.

A garota mal soube o que aconteceu depois. Sentiu as costas rente à parede fria do corredor e os lábios de Sirius, assim como o seu corpo, pressionando os dela. Sentiu o gosto doce dos lábios dele e suspirou profundamente.

-Sirius... – ela sussurrou quando eles se separaram para tomar fôlego. – Nós...

Mas ele a interrompeu rapidamente, buscando os lábios dela com mais desejo. Lisa sentiu o corpo se arrepiar e o trouxe mais para perto de si. Ela inclinou a cabeça levemente e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

Ela ouviu um barulho estranho e, segundos depois, Sirius afastou-se dela calmamente e tomou uma das suas mãos.

-Corre. – ele murmurou quando ela abriu os olhos.

Ainda inebriada com as sensações que aquele beijo ainda a proporcionava, a garota o fitou estranhamente, ao mesmo tempo em que, ao longe, o som de uma explosão era ouvida e Sirius a puxava calmamente.

Os passos dele ecoaram abafados pelos corredores e as explosões se tornaram mais altas. Um chiado foi ouvido, e Lisa olhou para trás.

Arregalou os olhos em sinal de desespero quando um dragão luminoso veio em sua direção.

-Sirius... o que é q...

O rapaz a puxou para dentro de uma passagem. Lisa tropeçou no primeiro degrau da escada e soltou um grito de dor. Sirius rapidamente tapou a boca da garota.

-Quer que ele nos ouça?

-Você pirou? – ela sussurrou numa voz esganiçada, enquanto ele sorria marotamente. – Soltar fogos Fulibusteiros pelo corredor?

Ele sorriu marotamente.

-Não foi bem pelo corredor...

-Não vai me dizer que... – ela começou temerosa, parando bruscamente e o puxando, fazendo-o virar-se para ela.

Sirius exibia uma feição malandra e alargou o sorriso. Lisa mordeu o lábio inferior, temendo o que viria a seguir.

-Bom... – ele começou – Eu pelo menos não coloquei dentro das salas dos professores e nos dormitórios...

-QUÊ?

Sirius gargalhou gostosamente.

-Vamos voltar para o dormitório.

-Sirius... você com certeza NÃO gira bem. – ela disse num fio de voz. – E se a Mcgonagall descobrir?

-Pense no lado bom, se formos expulsos, seremos juntos.

Lisa empalideceu enquanto Sirius puxava-a calmamente, fazendo com que ela voltasse a subir as escadas juntamente com ele.

Sirius afastou um quadro e eles se viram novamente nos corredores do castelo. Um novo chiado foi ouvido e Lisa sentiu ser abraçada pela cintura e ser puxada para o chão quase automaticamente.

Luzes douradas, roxas, vermelhas e azuis corriam para lá e para cá descontroladamente. Algumas se encontravam e explodiam, transformando-se nas mais variadas formas e brilhando das mais variadas cores.

Lisa olhou para Sirius de soslaio, enquanto tirava os cabelos do rosto. O maroto tinha uma feição quase risonha e ela rolou os olhos.

-O que faremos agora? – ela gritou para se sobrepor as explosões contínuas que se instalavam no corredor.

Sirius apontou com a cabeça para frente e começou a se arrastar pelo chão. Sem ter outra alternativa, a garota resolveu segui-lo, ora praguejando baixinho, quando sentia um dos fogos passar rente à sua cabeça, ora rindo, por causa das loucuras daquele maroto.

-Para onde vamos?

-Não sei... – ele respondeu pensativo. – Para onde você quer ir?

-O que você sugere? – ela falou exibindo uma feição curiosa.

-Deitar à beira do lago e olhar as estrelas, mas, o saguão de entrada, a esse ponto, deve se encontrar interditado.

-O que você fez? – ela indagou, atônita.

-Sabe isso aqui... – ele apontou para cima, onde vários fogos ainda estouravam. – Isso não é nem a metade do que está estourando lá.

Lisa não quis nem imaginar como estaria o saguão de entrada.

-Então, sugiro que nós voltemos para a sala comunal. O que acha?

-Ótima idéia. – ela comentou um tanto quanto intrigada, por que ele ainda não havia feito o pedido? Ainda tinha algo por vir?

Sirius parou ao pé da escada e se sentou nos primeiros degraus. Lisa o seguiu e fez o mesmo.

-Por que paramos? – ela indagou ao perceber que ele olhava para um relógio e o guardava no bolso.

-Não dá para passar agora. – ele disse, por fim.

-Por quê? - ela o encarou de esguelha.

Sirius pigarreou levemente e colocou uma das mechas do cabelo da garota atrás de orelha dela. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e, retirando a mão dos cabelos dela lentamente tirou algo do bolso. Ela percebeu que era um pergaminho e riu fracamente.

-Bom... – ele tornou a pigarrear e exibiu uma feição quase pomposa. – Bom, eu fiquei me perguntando como se começaria a fazer um pedido de namoro. E depois de muito pensar... de pensar e pensar... eu não havia chegado a nenhuma idéia. Eu queria que fosse de uma forma mágica e ao mesmo tempo diferente. – ele sorriu marotamente e a olhou de soslaio. – Uma coisa Sirius Black. – ele exibiu uma feição contrariada e ela riu fracamente. – E, depois de pensar muito novamente, queimar metade dos meus neurônios, descobri que não há outra forma a não ser esta.

Ele amassou o pergaminho e pegou a mão dela com carinho.

-Liz, você quer namorar comigo? – ele falou docemente, estendendo uma aliança prateada.

-Pularemos já para o noivado? – ela indagou com os olhos extremamente brilhantes.

Ele gargalhou gostosamente.

-Se você não quiser... – ele comentou, fazendo menção de guardar a aliança no bolso.

-Para quê perguntar, se você já sabe da resposta? – ela disse, segurando a aliança delicadamente e se aproximando dele lentamente. Mas, antes que se beijassem, algo pousa no ombro de Sirius.

Lisa abriu os olhos, quando o maroto pulou de susto e virou-se para o Apollo – exibindo uma feição quase mortífera, provavelmente, ele não gostara muito do vôo que tivera que fazer para chegar até ali.

"Pombinhos, o Filch já esta indo para o corredor de vocês... ou provavelmente já esteja perto".

Sirius estendeu a mão para segurar a de Lisa, e se levantou lentamente. A garota o seguiu com um sorriso a brincar em seus lábios e a aliança a brilhar no seu anelar direito.

-Vamos voltar agora... e rápido.

Lisa sentiu-se ser puxada novamente, tendo que acompanhar Sirius na corrida. Apollo, que ainda estava empoleirado no ombro do maroto, arregalou os olhos e ajeitava as asas irritadamente, contudo não estava disposto a perder a "carona".

Eles finalmente alcançaram o quadro da Mulher Gorda, que ressonava tranqüila. Mas, antes mesmo que Lisa abrisse a boca para murmurar algo para que a ela acordasse. Sirius a puxa pela cintura.

-Será que agora você pode concluir o que iria fazer antes de sermos atrapalhados?

Lisa riu fracamente quando Sirius inclinou sua cabeça e a beijou amavelmente. Apollo ajeitou as penas pomposamente e piou em indignação, enquanto um vento frio soprava levemente entre eles e o buraco do retrato abria.

Sirius e Lisa se separaram quando ouviram um farfalhar de asas. Automaticamente olharam em direção ao buraco do retrato e encontraram Tiago com o braço estendido, onde Apollo pousou segundo depois. Ainda com a varinha na mão, ele acaricia a cabeça da coruja exibindo um sorriso malandro no rosto.

-Tsc, tsc... Que coisa feia. Isso é hora de ficar fora da cama, crianças?

Lisa prendeu o riso e entrou na sala comunal, puxando um Sirius emburrado para dentro.

-Obrigado por estragar a minha festa mais uma vez, Pontas.

Thiago meneou a cabeça e voltou o olhar para Apollo. Sua feição divertida automaticamente se transformou numa surpresa ao perceber que a coruja estendia o pé, onde um pergaminho fora minuciosamente amarrado.

-Thiago? – Lisa indagou calmamente.

O maroto apenas franziu o cenho e retirou o pergaminho com os dedos extremamente trêmulos. A coruja levantou vôo e ficou empoleirada no corrimão, onde começou a ajeitar as penas pomposamente. Sirius e Lisa apenas observaram a face de Thiago empalidecer por breves minutos.

-Thiago...? – foi a vez de Sirius chama-lo.

-Sirius, parece que a resposta veio mais cedo do que eu esperava.

-Que resposta? – Lisa indagou curiosa.

-Suspeitamos que o Pontas tenha uma admiradora. E, parece que ela acaba de marcar um encontro... – ele falou num sussurro.

Thiago ainda fitava o pergaminho em suas mãos com um olhar vago. Seria mesmo ela? O pergaminho se dissolveu em suas mãos e Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Muito estranho... – ele murmurou. – De onde esse pergaminho apareceu?

Thiago o fitou com o cenho franzido.

-Como...?

-Apollo estava em meio ombro todo o tempo. Não tinha como simplesmente alguém colocar o pergaminho no pé dele, sem que tivéssemos percebido. Pelo menos, não alguém vivo.

-Talvez seja lá quem tivesse mandado esse pergaminho, pediu para um fantasma fazer? – argumentou Lisa pensativa. – Lembra do vento frio que sentimos, Sirius? Isso é coisa de fantasma.

-Seja o que foi que tenha acontecido, uma coisa é certa: ela não quer que os outros saibam do encontro. – disse Thiago etereamente. – Isso é só entre mim e ela.

-Possessiva ela, não? – Lisa comentou divertida, recostando a cabeça do peito de Sirius. – Você vai a esse encontro, Thiago? – ela completou receosa.

-Pretendo. – ele falou seriamente. – Preciso constatar se minhas suspeitas estejam corretas.

-Você tem idéia de quem seja a garota?

Thiago desabou no sofá e suspirou profundamente.

-O caso é saber se ela é mesmo uma garota.

Lisa fitou Sirius confusamente e o maroto deu de ombros, após revirar os olhos. Também não fazia a mínima idéia do que Thiago estava falando.

* * *

Thiago fitou a escada do dormitório masculino, por onde Sirius havia subido há cerca de dez minutos depois de uma despedida "calorosa" entre ele e Lisa. Ajeitou os óculos e passou a mão pelos cabelos, em sinal de nervosismo. Deveria mesmo ir aquele suposto encontro? E se fosse só uma brincadeira.

Afundou na cadeira ao constatar que faltavam alguns minutos para a meia-noite e já se encontrava na hora dele sair.

Levantou-se vagarosamente e pegou o mapa do maroto, que estava em seu bolso. Percebeu que o caminho até a Torre de Astronomia encontrava-se livre. Sem nem pensar duas vezes e ansioso demais para ir buscar a capa de invisibilidade no dormitório, o maroto sai pelo buraco do retrato, sentindo o ar frio da noite causar-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo.

Caminhou silencioso pelos corredores. Seu olhar correu por todo o mapa e, além de Filch, não havia uma única pessoa de pé. Mordeu o lábio superior e respirou profundamente.

Faltava apenas dois minutos para a meia-noite, quando Thiago começou a subir as escadas que davam para a torre. Fitou o mapa mais uma vez e nenhum ponto se movia.

Mas, decidiu continuar a esperar. Sentou-se no parapeito da janela da sala da torre, ainda fitando o mapa.

Um vento frio fez a espinha de Thiago se arrepiar e, segundos depois, as linhas do mapa foram sumindo gradativamente. O vento se tornou mais forte e retirou o mapa das mãos de Thiago quase que violentamente.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos ao perceber que o mesmo estava se fechando sozinho. E as linhas sumirem mais e mais, até deixa-lo completamente em branco.

Retirou a varinha do bolso e a segurou firmemente, em posição de ataque. O ar frio ainda soprava sobre a sala, balançando seu roupão aberto lentamente.

Uma leve sensação de sonolência o acometeu, ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentia um leve calor descer pelo seu corpo.

A porta se abriu bruscamente, mas não emitiu som algum. O vento soprou com mais intensidade. Thiago sentiu os olhos arderem e os estreitou, fitando o umbral da porta com o coração batendo acelerado dentro do peito.

Os olhos negros dela o encaravam firmemente. Olhos que lhe expressavam sabedoria, poder e de certa forma, lhe davam medo. Olhos profundos e opacos, indecifráveis.

A varinha voou da mão de Thiago e caiu aos pés da garota com um estrepito, mas ele não reagiu quanto a isso. Sentia-se quase que hipnotizado pelo breu daqueles olhos. O que eles escondiam? O que presenciaram? Havia um pouco de dor de culpa naquele olhar?

Thiago balançou a cabeça e respirou profundamente. Por que aquela sensação esquisita de que a conhecia de algum lugar? Por que ele pensava que existia algo a mais por trás daqueles olhos negros?

Os cabelos dela eram ondulados e dourados. Do seu corpo, emanava um brilho próprio e ao mesmo tempo surreal.

O maroto prendeu a respiração e estreitou os olhos, esperando que ela dissesse algo. A estranha aparição sorrira pelo canto dos lábios e Thiago percebeu que seus olhos brilharam estranhamente.

-Acho que é a mim quem você procura, não é, Thiago Potter?

* * *

N/A: E Aí? O que acharam? Quem será essa garota? Façam suas apostas! Hehehehehe. Quem quiser abrir a discussão lá na comu do orkut. É só entrar no meu profile e pegar o endereço da comunidade. Beijos 


	42. Estrela

N/A: Realmente, me desculpem. A lerda aqui estava crente e confiante de que já tinha postado o novo capítulo aqui. / Sim, eu sou louca /. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu estou aqui para redimir. Hehehehehe.

Quanto ao próximo cap. Eu já tenho três cenas escritas à mão, sendo que uma delas já foi passada para o pc. E ele vai se chamar "Escolha".

O cap 42 é, com certeza, o cap que eu mais gostei de escrever e, consequentemente, o mais trabalhoso. Depois de eu ter feito cerca de três versões dessa cena, ela finalmente ficou do jeito que está e eu, particularmente, gostei do resultado dele. Hehehehehehe. Foi _realmente _muito complicado não jogar "nada" nessa parte. Hehehehe. Espero que gostem.

E, como a propaganda é a alma do negócio... hehehe... quem estiver interessada, pode dar uma olhada no meu profile, há uma fic nova de nome "Eternidade", que ganhou o 2º lugar do II Challenge S/M do Três Vassouras.

Bom, acho melhor eu parar por aqui. Hehehehe.

Agradecimentos à:

**Dani **( o.O. Eu te resumo em uma palavra: louca! Você praticamente se tornou a floddeira oficial das reviews dessa fic - floddeira no sentido deescrever muito e não no sentido de coisas desnecessárias. n.n - Huahahahaha. Eu tomei um susto quando eu vi isso, você comentou em _todos _os caps/ e depois de ter quase três páginas ocupadas só de suas reviews, eu não tinha como não deixar você sendo a primeira dos comentários. Nha! Muito obrigada. Eu realmente pensei que você não chegaria até o final, mas então, vamos ao mega-big-comentário...huahahahaha. **1- **Sim, eu me empolguei "um pouquinho". hehehehehe. Essa fic foi a minha mais bem planejada e eu simplesmente adoro o meu "monstrinho". Hehehehehe. **2-** Quanto a ousadia do Pontas, espere e verá/ Se bem que você já viu... Hehe/ **3-** Sim, ela foi a minha primeira. Pelo menos a primeira publicada. Eu tentei fazer um livroseis do Harry, mas eu não cheguei a publicar e ela não passou de um capítulo de duas páginas. **4-** Eu simplesmente adoro o Remo. Ele é tão lindo... / tudo nesses marotos eu acho lindo, menos no Pedro, é claro. Hehehehe. **5- **Eu adoro as provocações da Lisa no Sirius. Hehehehehe. **6-** Realmente, eu fui cruel. Mas, o que fazer? Eu ia fazer diferente, mas meu lado "Lily" simplesmente fez tudo resultar nisso. **7- **Você gostou da atitude do Thi? Hehehehehe. Eu achei ele muito amargo nessa hora... e orgulhoso. n.n **8- **Até chorou? o.O. Realmente, mães são cruéis e insensíveis. / Lisa suspira ao se lembrar da sua... Y.Y / Realmente, nem todas as adivinhações são falsas...hehehehehe. **9- **Hehehe. Sim, você verá! **10- **Você acha que ocorreria ao contrário? Hehehe. Sim, se Thiago relutasse muito em ouvi-la, Lily de certo gritaria. Huahahahaha. **11-** Huahahaha. O que posso dizer? "Os marotos também amam" Hehehehe. Eu não sei quanto aos outros Thiago's, mas o meu "eu" Thiago já escreveu muitos poemas para a Lily. Hehehehehehe. Ai, ai, adoro marotos românticos... / suspira / **12-** Você não é chata, não. Eu simplesmente AMO reviens. / senão, não responderia a todas...huahahaha / **13- **Eu também adoro fazer a Lily ciumenta, e ela insistir em negar que não está. Hehehehe. Realmente, o Thiago deveria ter perguntado isso. Hehehe. Mas, ele ainda estava se recuperando de terquase morrido sufocado pela Sandra.**14- **Eu acho que é força de hábito. Ele já está tão acostumado a levar foras, que não consegue mais viver sem eles. / risos / **15- **Você achou a cena entre o Pontas e a cerva estranha? Hehehe. Nha! Eu gostei. / se bem que sou suspeita para falar, amo animais!). O que fazer se o Thiago era bom desenhista? Huahahahahah. **16-** Façam suas apostas! Pontas X Almofadinhas... Quem é o maroto mais apaixonado? **17-** Lily negará esse fato até o último segundo. Huahaha. A ruivinha é cruel...hehehehehe. **18- **Esse também é um dos meus capítulos favoritos. Eu simplesmente fiquei emocionada quando eu soube do que os marotos foram capazes de fazer para ajudar um amigo. Isso prova, de certa forma, o quanto elesse importam com o Aluado e o quanto estimam a amizade dele.Acho queesse é um fatoque se vê muito pouco hoje em dia. É simplesmente maravilhosa a amizade deles / pelo menos nessa época... maldito Pedro...Y.Y /. **19- **KKKK. Realmente, Sirius de cueca não é algo que se vê todos os dias... / capota / **20 -** Bem, o Sirius tinha que dar uma dentro / pelo amor de Merlin, não tenha uma mente poluída ao interpretar essa frase...huahahahahahah. Deixe isso para mim /. O Thiago realmente não presta. Huahahaha. A Lily quase surta quando ele caminhou as mãos até a virilha... / resta saber se ela realmente desejava que ele estivesse com cueca ou não...hehehehehe / **21- **Realmente, esse aniversário deve ter sido hilário! O bolo derreteu/ risos / Sim, meus amigos ficaram muito nervosos quando esconderam isso de mim...huahahaha. **22- **Huahahaha. Eu também costumava fazer isso... / risos /. Que bom que você gostou do cap. já passei da metade das reviews o/**23 - **Ah, a respeito da falta dos parágrafos, é que eu estava salvando o cap copiado de um site que eu também posto a fic. Mas, não se preocupe, eu não vou mais fazer isso. XD. **24-** Bom, mas pelo que você já leu, a carta realmente andou... / risos / **25- **A Lily estava fugindo do Pontas, afinal, ela não queria ser vista em público com o "arrogante Potter", já que ela tinha uma reputação a manter... huahahahaha.**26- **Realmente, tem sempre alguém para estragartudo. Huahahahahaha. **27-** Entediada? Eu? Claro que não/ se eu estivesse entediada, já teria parado há muito... huahaha. Eu já disse que amo reviews/ Realmente, a Lily é a única que não percebe que ele a ama... **28- **Enviou sim a review. Não se preocupe. Huahahaha. /corada/ Experiente e imaginativa J.K.Rowling? Eu/ mais corada ainda / Er... Que é isso. **29-** Adorei a propaganda! Huahahahaha. Mas, você já sabe o que vai acontecer... hehehe. A Lily sentiu falta das brigas com o Pontas, o Sirius "se declarou" para a Lisa, a viagem da Alice foi maravilhosa - apesar do fim que teve - e o Remo e a Ana ainda continuam firme. Hehehehe. **30 - **Que bom que você não foi tão mal no simulado. n.n. E que bom que você gostou do cap. A Lily quase não apareceu muito porque ela certamente estava morrendo de tédio...huahahaha. **31- **Hehehe. A Lisa adora causar ciúmes em Sirius. Huahahahaha. E o Thiago ainda não colabora e ajuda a Liz. kkkkk. Mas, o que fazer? Eles são amigos há muito tempo, é normal que hajam assim. Acredite, os sonhos levarão para algum lugar... / risos / **32- **kkkkk. O Thiago não presta. Mas eu adorei escrever a invasão dele na casa da Lils e o fato dele se indignar por a foto de trouxas não se mexerem. Ele tinha que conhecer os_ sogrinhos_, não? Eu peguei pesado fazendo o encontro com o Voldie agora mas, não se preocupe, o Voldão não aparece nem tão cedo para eles... Quanto a Lily... ela realmente é "dura na queda". XD. **33 - **Eu realmente me empolgo e faço caps maiores... huahahaha. Foi as duas coisas. Ciúmes e não gostar dela mesmo. Ah, mas eu gosto tanto da Morgause. / olhos brilhantes / É. Faltou um "fui" /risos /. **34- **Que bom que você gostou do cap. A partir das férias a Lily e o Thiago tem uma relação mais amena... hehehehehe. Quanto a determinação da Aninha, não vai parar por aí. E quanto ao Sirius/Morgause/Lisa... hehehehe... Você já soube! **35- **A Lily é osso duro de roer... / Claro, Lisa, cervos são herbívoros... a pergunta que não quer calar agora: "Será que o Sirius consegue esse feito?" Huahahahahah/. **36-** A Lily, é, definitivamente, uma tapada quando diz respeito ao Thiago. Huahahahahaha. **37- / **estou chegando lá! o/ **38- **É que eu tenho o costume de rimar as coisas quando eu faço poema. Aí, eu achei que a canção não tinha muita ritmidade. Hehehehehehe. Que bom que você gostou! n.n.** 39 - **Eles meio que estão conhecendo um ao outro por agora. Hehehe. E o Sirius realmente é um tarado pervertido. Mas, o que fazer? Eu me lembrei da música de Rita Lee e deu nisso... huahahahahahaha. **40 - **/ penultimo! o/Você falou certo. Ela começa a perceber algo...huahahahaha. XD. **41 - / **ultimo! o Cheguei até aqui/Você pensou que a fic já acabaria/ corada / Bom, como eu disse, essa fic é meu "monstrinho". Huahahahahahahahaha. Quanto se a palavra existe ou não, eu não me lembro agora... o.O. Quanto ao orkut, no problems! Hehehehe.E não se preocupe, pode continuar a encher o meu saco com reviews... / mas o que eu estou dizendo... risos /); **Dynha Black **( Tomaram o seu posto de floddeira oficial da fic, Dy. XDDD. Eu realmente não tinha entendido quando você disse isso para mim no msn. Eu estava pensando em outra coisa totalmente diferente, lembra-se? Huahahahahaha. / Sim, eu sou louca... hehehehehe/ **9- **Nesse dia o Thiago jogou pedra na cruz e sambou em cima do túmulo de Merlim. kkkkk. Ele realmente estava em seu pleno e perfeito inferno astral... coitado... huahahahahahaha. **10- **Eu também queria um banho assim _com o_ Tiago, ou com o Remo, ou com o Sirius... o Krum não, porque ele é seu. XD. **11- **Eu coloquei alguns trechos parecidos - senão idênticos - com os versos da música da Ana Carolina. E sim,. eu também queria ser a Lisa... / se bem que eu sou...huahahaha. o.O / **12 -** Essa eu não sabia! Mas sim, foi muito divertido escrever a Lily tirando pontos de Sonserinos, principalmente se ele for a doninha-pai! Huahahaha.**13- **Eu adoro fazer a Lily com ciúmes. Hehehehe. Mas, devo confessar aqui, a Lily consegue ser mais tapada do que o Rony! Huahahahahahaha. **14- **Eu adorei fazer a cena do Pontas com a cerva apaixonada. Huahahahaa. Eu pretendia colocar uma briga com o cervo e o Pontas, mas acabei desistindo. XDDD. **15- **Realmente, não sei quem é mais tarado pervertido: se o Pontas ou o Almofadinhas. E eu também não sei de onde eu tiro essas coisas. / aliás, sei sim, é da minha mente insana... huahahaha /.**16 - **Sim, eu também agarrava! Eu queroooo! Quero! Queroooo/ capota /XD. Eu semprei fiquei pensando o que aconteceria se alguma outra pessoa - além do Ranhoso - testasse o mapa, e então... deu nisso. XD. **17-** kkkkk. Thiago era uma verdadeira peste! **18-** Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! O que eles fizeram por Remo foi simplesmente magnífico. Uma prova plena de que eles realmente o estimavam e valorizavam a amizade dele. Eu nunca saturo de você, Dy. XD); **Miss Pads **( Prima! Que bom que você gostou do cap! Quanto ao sem tempo para comentar, no problems! XD ); **Paty Felton **( Maninha, que bom que você gostou do cap. Eu demorei "um pouquinho" para atualizar, mas... / cora / espero que goste desse também.); **Karol **( Quem é Agatha? Ela é um dos meus segredos mais bem guardados. Tão guardado que eu simplesmente não lembro quem ela é. Huahahaha. Brincadeira.A ùnica coisa que eu posso dizer dela no momento, é que a Agatha é um "espírito errante" e tem descendência druida . E, sim, a Agatha estava na ilusão e ela não é a Vívian. Quanto ao quarto da Vívian, é o que a Lily estava atualmente - aquele sem passagens -, o quadro dela foi o avô do Thiago quem decidira colocar ali. XD) ;** Mary-Buffy **( Prima! A garota é realmente a Agatha. XDD. Espero que goste desse cap também );** Uchicha Nadesco **( Que bom que você gostou da minha história. n.n. Quanto a demora da postagem, é falta de tempo mesmo. Quase sempre quando eu entro no pc, é para fazer algo diferente do que escrever, ou então, minha adorada mãe resolve pegar no meu pé e torrar a minha paciência até não poder mais, o que me deixa incapaz de escrever qualquer coisa... Fico feliz que a minha fic tenha agradado. ); **Arthur Black **( Realmente, um pedido desse tinha que vir do Sirius / eu não via outra forma dele fazê-lo.Que bom que você está gostando da fic. E, sim, a garota é realmente a Agatha); **Anita Joyce Belice **( Que bom que você gostou do cap! E, não, não é a Lily. XD ); **Jhu Radcliffe **( Eu demoro um pouco para postar devido ao tempo. Que bom que gosta da minha fic! ); **Jeh Tonks **( Er... eu ainda não mandei... / enrolada-mor); **Lulix **( Bom, a Lisa eu posso dizer que é uma parte da minha personalidade. Cada uma das personagens tem um espaço reservado em minha cabeça... o.O. Eles têm vontade própria até... huahahahaha. Que bom que está gostando da minha fic ); **Karol Misao **( :Quanto a garota, ela é Agatha. XD); **Lua Potter **( Má? Eu? Sou não...Y.Y.Sim, ainda vai ter mais alguns caps antes do fim da fic - que será até o sexto ano -, que dará lugar a sua continuação. XD Realmente, essa é a minha saga monstro. XDDDD ); **Mima E. Halliwell** ( Que bom que gosta do que eu escrevo. Fico feliz );**Mary Petter Jones **( Quanto a Agatha, ela não é a Lily. XD. Quanto aos vestis... eu não passei... Y.Y. Mas, no problems, eu supero. hehehehe ); **Lyla Evans Higurashi **( Agatha é um dos meus segredos mais bem guardados... hehehehehe. Você saberá mais sobre ela aos poucos. XD ); **MoniMione **( Para o Thiago vai ser difícil ele abrir mão da Lily. Ele vai ter que pensar muito sobre isso... huahaha. Quanto ao que acontece com ele, eu realmente não queria, mas é inevitável. XDDD );** Devescovi **( Eu também sou APAIXONADA por esse shipper! Que bom que você está gostando da fic. Você quer uma Lily só para você? Façamos um trato. Você fica com ela e eu fico com o Thiago. Mas... mas aí não tem Harry... Se não tiver Harry, não tem história... não tem fics... o.O. No problems! Criamos outra... Subornamos a Rowling / não que ela precise de mais dinheiro, mas... / e mandamos ela passar os direitos autorais para nós! Huahahahahahaaa / autora surtada, favor ignorar... huahahahaha /** Clarice - **kkkk. Não, eu não desapareci. Só estava meio sem tempo e pensei que tinha postado o cap aqui o.O. Quanto a inspiração e criatividade... er... vem da minha humilde e insana mente... o.O. Huahahahah. Eu realmente estou sendo cruel com o Thi. Mas, a situação dele vai piorar um pouco antes de melhorar... O que fazer? É necessário...Y.Y. Não se preocupe! Farei de tudo para atender aos seus pedidos. Hehehehehe. Quanto a fic Rony/Hermione. Eu tenho planos sim. Mas ela não é uma total Rony/Hermione, pois ela é mais centrada em Harry/Ginny. Rony e Mione já vão estar casados nessa fic... XD. Você chorou por causa de Oceano? o.O. Er... n.n. Eu acho que não vai me admirar se o Harry acabar morrendo no final da série. É muito triste... Y.Y. Mas, não se preocupe, _a continuação de Oceano vai vir por aí. XDDDDD. _Quanto a Relatos, também em breve.** Lika Slytherin **( Own, eu meio que estava sem tempo e acabei por pensar que tinha postado a fic aqui... sorry... Y.Y. Quanto ao Thi, ele vai sofrer mais um pouquinho... é necessário. XDDD ); **Gau Malfoy **( Aqui está a atualização ); **Vivi Potter **( Que bom que você gosta da minha fic. Como assim não consegue? Você nunca vai saber se não tentar. n.n. Eu sugiro a você que monte um esquema da fic primeiro e, se não se sentir preparada para fazer a morte deles, faça até o início do namoro, ou até menos uma one-shot dizendo como eles começaram. Challenges de fóruns também são ótimas para começar a tentar escrever algo, já que, elas dão alguns itens, etc, para você trabalhar sobre eles.Se quiser eu te passo o site depois. XD );

/ olha para cima / Nossa. XD. Agradeço a todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic e fiquem então com mais um cap! Beijos!

* * *

**Cap 42 – Estrela**

O silêncio reinou entre eles. A garota alargou o sorriso e caminhou lentamente até Thiago. O maroto se surpreendera com a maneira majestosa com que ela andava e, se não ouvisse o som dos passos dela ecoando pelo cômodo, poderia jurar que ela estava flutuando.

-Com medo? – ela sussurrou lentamente. Thiago só então percebera que a garota estava usando uma túnica azul.

-Agatha...? – ele indagou um pouco receoso.

Em resposta, a garota apenas sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e parou, ficando muito próxima a ele. Thiago percebera que durante todo aquele tempo ela não desviara o olhar dos dele e parecia impedi-lo de fazer o mesmo, o que o fazia se sentir levemente incomodado.

-Foi... – ele pigarreou levemente. – Foi você quem mandou aqueles dois bilhetes para mim?

-Você quer tanto saber... – ela respondeu calmamente.

-Claro que eu quero saber. – ele resmungou emburrado. – Se não quisesse decerto que não perderia meu tempo estando aqui.

-Uma mente povoada de dúvidas, Sr Potter... – ela estreitou os olhos e Thiago deu um passo para trás.

-V-você está lendo minha mente? – ele sussurrou roucamente, dando outro passo para trás quando ela se aproximou dele.

Houve silêncio em resposta. Thiago começou a dar passos lentos para trás, sentindo uma leve taquicardia e tentando não deixar transparecer o desespero que começava a tomar conta do seu ser... por que não estava conseguindo desviar daquele olhar?

-Sonhos... Receios... Medos... Alegrias... Tristezas... – a cada palavra proferida ela se aproximava mais e mais de Thiago, enquanto o mesmo recuava.

Ele sentiu a cabeça latejar e os olhos arderem intensamente. Toda sua vida era passada em sua mente com sucessivos flashes.

-P-pára com isso... – ele falou com dificuldade quando suas costas encontraram a parede fria atrás de si. Sentia que a cabeça ia explodir a qualquer instante e lágrimas quase ferventes escorriam pelos seus olhos.

-Amor... – a voz dela parecia distante para ele agora. – Um nome...

-PÁRA! – ele gritou.

Thiago sentiu-se se jogado contra a parede ao mesmo tempo em que os flashes cessaram. Suas mãos trêmulas alcançaram a cabeça e ele a segurou calmamente, enquanto ofegava. O piso do chão estava disforme e ele sentiu tudo escurecer e o corpo perder a sensibilidade... mas com um leve sobressalto, ele recobra os sentidos, fechando os olhos calmamente numa tentativa de parar a tontura que ainda o dominava.

-Evans... – ela sussurrou como se estivesse satisfeita.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, Thiago ergue o rosto para fitar a garota à sua frente com um profundo ódio. Ele desencostou-se um pouco da parede, exibindo um porte ereto.

-O que raios é você? – ele falou num fio de voz. – Pretende me matar...?

-Se você esperasse eu terminar, certamente não estaria assim agora. – ela falou seriamente. – Desculpe, mas essa foi a única forma de obter as respostas para as minhas dúvidas.

-Dúvidas...? – ele respirou profundamente, antes de soltar um fraco gemido. – E quanto às minhas? – ele silenciou alguns segundos antes de prosseguir. – _Quem é você?_

-Você mesmo já disse a resposta para a sua pergunta, Thiago Potter.

-Então... – ele parou de segurar a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco melhor. – Você é mesmo Agatha.

Um novo sorriso em resposta.

-Se sente melhor...? – ela fez menção de se aproximar dele, no que Thiago estendeu a mão para que não o fizesse.

-Eu não preciso de sua ajuda... – ele falou, irritado. – Eu quero saber o que _você _quer de mim. – ele completou num tom imperativo.

-Tudo ao seu devido tempo, Potter, tudo a seu devido tempo.

-O que veio fazer aqui, então? – ele indagou seriamente, soltando um outro gemido de dor ao sentir uma nova latejada na cabeça.

-Você já o conhece... – ela falou seriamente. – Ele já o atingiu. Você e... Evans.

Thiago recostou a cabeça na parede e a encarou intrigado.

-Você está falando de Voldemort?

-Voldemort...? – ela indagou. – É como ele é chamado agora, não é mesmo? Mas, eu o conheço apenas como Tom Riddle.

-Você conhece Voldemort? – Thiago se mostrou interessado, esquecendo-se por um minuto que a sua cabeça ainda doía.

-Sim, eu o conheço. – ela sorriu misteriosamente. – Mas não ele à mim.

Uma brisa suave soprou pela sala e Thiago suspirou, sentindo o ar frio cortar-lhe o rosto novamente. Ele constatou que não havia emoção alguma na voz daquela garota e, com um olhar surpreso percebeu que os cabelos dela, apesar do vento que circulava na sala, sequer se moviam. Fitou-a mais atentamente e percebeu a face pálida dela, como se tivesse sido talhada em mármore. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua nuca. Era como se... como se...

-Você não é uma pessoa viva. – ele constatou num murmúrio.

O vento soprou com mais freqüência entre eles e Thiago viu os olhos de Agatha brilharem estranhamente.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta.

-Seus cabelos... eles não se movem. Sua face extremamente pálida... – ele comentou pausadamente. – É como se você já tivesse morrido...

Ela sorriu calmamente.

-Certo. Não vou negar o fato de que eu não sou uma pessoa viva.

-Você possui sabedoria demais para ser um Inferi... É sólida demais para ser um fantasma... Aparência terna demais para ser de um espírito agourento... Possui um sistema locomotor perfeito demais para ser de um zumbi... Mas a sua palidez... você tem alguma parte humana, ao menos, ou é uma vampira completa?

Silêncio em resposta. Thiago a fitou atentamente. Sabia que aquela era uma possibilidade, mas algo lhe dizia que a indagação dele estava bem longe da verdade.

-Sim, está. – ela respondeu de imediato.

Thiago despertou dos seus pensamentos e a encarou firmemente.

-Você estava lendo meus pensamentos...?

-Não é preciso ter muito trabalho para fazer isso depois que se faz a primeira vez...

-E o que te dá o direito...

-Não se preocupe, não contarei a ninguém as coisas que eu descobri... – ela calou-se por breves instantes. – Potter, o que você sente pela Evans?

Thiago ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta e cruzou os braços de forma quase que desafiadora.

-Acho que não preciso me dar ao trabalho de responder. – ele respondeu friamente. – Pode vasculhar a minha mente para obter uma resposta.

-Seu próprio subconsciente não permite... – ela disse numa calma sobrenatural. – Você se empenha tanto em esconder o que sente realmente por ela, que é impossível ver esse seu lado em sua mente.

Thiago sorriu triunfante para Agatha, cujos cabelos formavam uma cortina dourada sobre o seu rosto.

-O que você sente por Evans, Potter? – ela repetiu a pergunta.

-Vai me contar o que você quer de mim? – ele retrucou, desafiador.

-Eu quem faço as perguntas aqui, Potter.

O maroto sentiu o sangue ferver e a cabeça latejar novamente. Ele cerrou os punhos, sentindo um acesso de ódio o dominar por dentro. Os olhos negros dela tornaram a fita-lo de forma penetrante. Thiago sentiu uma nova latejada na cabeça e exibiu uma feição de fúria e ao mesmo tempo determinação.

-Ama ou não ama, Potter. – ela insistiu.

-O que te faz pensar que eu vou me dar ao trabalho de responder a todas as suas perguntas, se você não responde as minhas? – ele retrucou com ar superior, sentindo a dor na cabeça piorar a cada minuto. – Você não manda em mim, Agatha.

Ela o encarou com os olhos estreitados.

-Não me subestime. Você pode ter poderes, mas não se iguala aos meus. – ela sussurrou ameaçadoramente. – Ama ou não ama, Potter. – ela repetiu.

Thiago viu uma aura dourada brilhar levemente ao redor do corpo da garota, ao mesmo tempo em que uma brisa que cortou-lhe levemente o rosto esvoaçava os cabelos da garota de modo calmo.

-Para que você quer saber? – ele falou num tom rouco. Podia sentir um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo ao sentir a aura de poder que emanava daquele ser.

-Não faz parte do seu destino ficar com Lílian Evans. – ela disse, ainda o encarando firmemente, com os olhos estreitados e uma feição imperativa no rosto.

-Eu não acredito no destino. Portanto, pouco me importo com ele. – Thiago suspirou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – O que você quer de mim? – ele repetiu a pergunta. – Além de saber sobre a Lílian, é claro.

-Você cometeu um profundo erro se apaixonando por essa garota, Thiago. – ela disse por fim e respirou profundamente. – Você verá as conseqüências dos seus atos no futuro. Lembre-se dos seus sonhos, é tudo o que eu posso te dizer.

Agatha deu as costas para Thiago e o mesmo a viu se afastar com o cenho franzido. "Meus sonhos...".

A garota sentiu uma mão fechar sobre o seu ante-braço e virou a cabeça lentamente, para encarar Thiago. Com um novo arrepio, Thiago percebeu que os olhos negros dela estavam praticamente em chamas.

-C-como... Como você sabe dos meus sonhos?

Ela sorriu de modo misterioso.

-Eles se tornarão reais se você não tomar a decisão correta.

Thiago empalideceu por longos minutos e seus olhos se arregalaram.

-Ela... ela vai... – ele engoliu em seco.

-Ela não será a única. – ela olhou atentamente para ele.

-E aquele garoto que eu vi, quem é ele? É o meu filho? Eu preciso saber.

Agatha apenas deu de ombros.

-Você sabe... O que o futuro reserva... o que o futuro _me_ reserva. – ele falou num sussurro rouco. – Eu sei que você sabe.

-Sim, eu sei. Você...

Thiago percebeu que o brilho dourado ao redor dela se intensificou, os cabelos dela balançavam-se lentamente para os lados. Os olhos negros dela brilhavam intensamente, tornando-se quase alaranjados.

-...pela estrela do mundo bruxo.

-Estrela... – Thiago sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo e um leve torpor acomete-lo.

Agatha havia desaparecido. O ar ao seu redor estava parado e seus sentidos adormecidos. Tudo ficou escuro.

-Estrela do mundo bruxo... – ele sentiu os seus lábios moverem-se e o sussurro da sua voz soar longínqua em sua mente. Um novo arrepio...

Thiago abriu os olhos e inspirou profundamente, sentando-se na cama de imediato. Sentiu uma leve tontura acomete-lo e, passado alguns minutos, abriu os olhos receosos, sentindo o corpo um pouco trêmulo. Estreitou os olhos, reconhecendo, apesar do breu, o dormitório masculino do sexto ano.

Seu pijama, encharcado de suor, grudava na sua pele e ele soltou um longo suspiro, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Baixou o olhar, fitando as cobertas vermelhas que ainda lhe cobriam. Então, tudo fora um sonho?

Seu coração ainda palpitava dentro do peito e a respiração estava acelerada. Fechou os olhos, sentindo as pálpebras trêmulas.

-O que ela quis dizer com "Pela estrela do mundo bruxo"? E porque eu não me lembro das outras palavras...?

Afastou as cobertas de cima dele para longe e colocou os pés para fora da cama. O chão gelado fez seu corpo se arrepiar. Caminhou a passos lentos até a tão conhecida passagem que dava acesso aos telhados da Torre.

Sentiu o ar frio cortar-lhe o rosto, sentou-se calmamente e depois estirou-se sobre as telhas, a fim de contemplar as poucas estrelas que apareciam por entre as nuvens negras. As cenas daquele estranho sonho ainda estavam nítidas na sua mente. Quando terminava a realidade e começava o sonho? Será que nunca havia recebido os dois bilhetes? Havia dormido e sonhado com aquilo tudo sem ter percebido? Será que estava a sonhar novamente?

Sua cabeça latejou e um novo suspiro escapou dos seus lábios. Como saber se tudo o que presenciara fora mesmo verdade, ou não passara de fruto da sua imaginação? Agatha estaria então certa? Lílian ia morrer se Thiago ficasse com ela? Seria ele culpado da morte dela? Levantou-se e passou a caminhar pelo telhado a passos lentos, em seu rosto uma feição pensativa.

Fechou os olhos por breves momentos e ergueu o olhar, a fim de contemplar as sombras gigantescas que ele sabia pertencer às montanhas. Como gostaria de ter as respostas para todas as dúvidas que lhe vinham na alma. Como gostaria de esquecer que ela ia morrer... Abaixou o olhar e fitou as telhas aos seus pés. A mancha branca. Estreitou os olhos e lembrou-se que estava exatamente embaixo do dormitório dela. Abaixou-se lentamente e passou os dedos pela telha marcada. Será que ela tinha um sono tranqüilo? Seria um erro ele seguir em frente no seu objetivo de conquista-la? Será que ela já o amava...

Mordeu o lábio inferior. Sim, tinha que tomar uma decisão. E essa decisão não passaria dessa noite...

Thiago acordou aquela manhã com os raios de sol incidindo de modo incomodativo sobre o seu rosto. Abriu os olhos de forma relutante e piscou várias vezes até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a luz.

-Hum...onde eu estou? – indagou num murmúrio, ainda entorpecido pelo sono, fitando tudo ao seu redor com um olhar quebrado.

As lembranças da noite anterior vieram à tona na sua mente e, dos seus lábios, um suspiro escapou. Sim, as peças daquele quebra-cabeça estavam cada vez mais difíceis de serem encaixadas, principalmente pelo fato dele não conseguir se lembrar de como fora parar na sua cama e se aquela conversa com Agatha ocorrera realmente, ou fora apenas fruto da sua imaginação.

Segurou os cabelos, ainda podendo fitar os últimos resquícios de estrelas no céu. O que ele achava que seria a resposta para as suas dúvidas, tornou-as ainda maiores.

De tudo, a única coisa que ele podia relacionar era aquela noite em que apagara em sua casa, quando teve aquele ritual estranho, é o fato dele estar se sentindo tão... _diferente._

E o que fora aquela discussão que ouvira dos seus pais? Por que sua mãe sempre tinha de achar que ele era novo demais para saber dessas coisas? Será que ela não o achava tão responsável assim? "Ou talvez..." seu estômago revirou com esse pensamento "Ou talvez esse segredo que tanto escondem de mim tem tamanha carga que poderia me deixar louco...".

Fechou os olhos e relaxou o corpo. Apesar de não ter feito muitos esforços no dia anterior, se sentia exausto. Até podia sentir leves pontadas em sua cabeça, e algo lá no fundo dizia que aquilo tudo que ocorrera era mesmo verdade.

Espreguiçou-se levemente e levantou-se, tomando rumo à passagem que o levaria de volta ao dormitório masculino.

Os cortinados estavam fechados e o silêncio, cortado apenas pelos roncos de Pedro e a respiração alta de Sirius, o fazia crer que todos estavam dormindo. Fitou sua cama e constatou que o cortinado estava aberto e as cobertas, meio emboladas.

Pendurado de qualquer maneira na cabeceira de sua cama, encontrava-se a sua capa. Sentou-se na cama e puxou a peça de roupa para perto de si, checando os bolsos com cuidado. Encontrou o mapa do Maroto, acompanhado de um novo bilhete.

"_Não foi um sonho, apesar de sê-lo."_

A mesma caligrafia... Thiago suspirou e guardou o pedaço de pergaminho de volta ao bolso. Recostou as costas na cabeceira e afundou levemente o corpo. Se aquilo não fora mesmo um sonho, como estava dizendo – em parte – naquele pergaminho que acabara de ler, ele tinha plena certeza. Se ficasse com Lílian ela provavelmente morreria. "_Mas será que você não ficando com ela, ela não morreria da mesma maneira?" _uma vozinha retrucou no fundo da sua mente. A verdade é que ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que faria...

-Thiago...?

O maroto tornou a abrir os olhos, encontrando a face preocupada de Remo, encarando-o firmemente.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Não foi um sonho, apesar de sê-lo... _Thiago permitiu-se pensar novamente. Será que a interpretação então poderia...

-Remo, o que você sabe sobre sonhos?

Aluado apenas exibiu um ar confuso e sentou-se na cama de Thiago.

-Como...?

-Sabe... – ele começou um pouco receoso. – O que você sabe sobre... interpretação de sonhos.

-Você não está pretendendo retomar Adivinhação, não é mesmo? – ele indagou, desconfiado.

-Não. Claro que não. Até porque nossas decisões não tem mais volta e um "P" não é considerado as melhores notas e eu fique imensamente feliz por me ver livre daquela matéria, esqueceu?

-Então eu digo que, em algum lugar do fundo da sua mente, você desejava cursar a matéria.

Thiago olhou feio para Remo, no que ele prendeu o riso.

-Ok, eu paro. – ele concluiu seriamente.

É que... – Thiago tornou a falar, passando a mão pelos cabelos num gesto preocupado. – Tem algo me intrigando ultimamente.

-Além da Lílian? – Remo disse risonho.

-É... – Pontas não pôde deixar de sorrir. – Além dela.

-E o que seria?

-Hum... – ele exibiu um ar pensativo. – Se alguém te dissesse essa seguinte frase "Você... pela estrela do mundo bruxo", o que você tiraria de proveitoso dela?

Remo franziu o cenho.

-Que a pessoa tem dificuldade de formar frases concretas?

Thiago revirou os olhos em resposta.

-Isso também, mas... Sei lá. Algo em entrelinhas...

-Bom, Pontas, o caso é que essa frase resulta em várias interpretações. Não necessariamente de sonhos.

Thiago continuou em silêncio, no que Remo decidiu continuar.

-Eu pensei em, se a pessoa tivesse um pouco de receio de falar, poderíamos concluir que querem você para se ter a estrela do mundo bruxo.

-E o que raios seria essa estrela?

Remo mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou Thiago meio de soslaio.

-Muitas vezes as estrelas eram guias para os viajantes. Mas existem ramos da Adivinhação que prevê o futuro através das estrelas. Pode ser que tenha algum desses sentidos, não?

Thiago ajeitou os óculos e concordou com um meneio de cabeça.

-Mas, por que você gostaria de saber isso?

-Eu... eu só tive curiosidade. Fiquei intrigado com esse sonho que eu tive.

-Sirius comentou que você recebeu um novo bilhete. Descobriu quem era?

Thiago silenciou por breves minutos, e apenas sustentou o olhar firme que Remo lhe lançava.

-Não. Ela não apareceu.

Pontas achou melhor não contar pois, se relatasse que encontrou-se com uma garota que era sólida, mas tinha aparência de fantasma e que entrou na sua mente, descobriu quase todos os seus segredos, e ainda disse que não fazia parte do destino dele ficar com Lílian e que ele não se lembrava de como voltara para a cama depois desse encontro, certamente ele iria dizer que o amigo estava pirando.

-Pode ter sido alguma brincadeira de mal gosto de algum dos verdinhos.

-Mas, eles usariam Apollo para isso?

-Talvez com um feitiço, eles tenham amarrado o pergaminho no pé do Apollo, não? - ele indagou ao que Remo assentiu. – Hum, Aluado, e por que você acordou tão cedo?

O garoto corou furiosamente, no que Thiago prendeu o riso.

-Ana?

-É. Ela vem me tirando o sono ultimamente.

-Em que sentido? – Thiago falou num tom malicioso.

-Não é nada disso que você está pensando. – Remus reprimiu uma careta, ao que Thiago gargalhou, e Sirius resmungou durante o sono. – É ainda sobre o fato de querer ser animaga. Acho que ela quer tentar fazer isso sozinha.

Thiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Remo, você sabe muito bem que não há livros de animagia disponíveis para alunos. Você acha então que ela está entrando na restrita?

-Entrando ou não, será que vocês poderiam me fazer o favor de calarem essas bocas? – Sirius resmungou com a voz abafada.

Remo e Thiago se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

-Ah, o humor matinal de Almofadinhas... – Pontas comentou em tom de deboche.

-Eu achava que ele não poderia ser pior do que você, Thiago, mas concluí que me enganei.

Eles ouviram um novo resmungo de Almofadinhas e Pontas, ainda prendendo o riso, aproximou-se do cortinado do maroto, mas antes que conseguisse abrir muita coisa, viu-se pendurado no ar da mesma maneira que deixara Snape há alguns meses atrás.

-Bom dia, Almofadinhas. – ele disse ainda risonho, segurando a blusa do pijama, para impedi-la de cobrir o seu rosto. – Agora esta dando para azarar seus amigos, é? Ou tem algo aí que você deseja esconder de nós?

Alguns segundos depois o rosto amassado e o olhar quebrado de Sirius apareceram puxando o cortinado, ainda com a varinha erguida.

-Boa noite, você quer dizer. – ele disse num tom rouco.

-Então, o que anda escondendo de nós aí dentro?

A face de Sirius ficou levemente ruborizada, no que os outros dois amigos gargalharam.

-Nada de interessante. – ele disse se levantando da cama e fechando o cortinado estrategicamente. – E o que vocês querem acordados uma hora dessas?

-É, e acordando o dormitório inteiro? – uma outra voz respondeu num resmungo ao fundo. – Não são nem sete horas ainda, sabiam?

-Achei que podíamos ter uma conversa no dormitório. – disse Thiago de modo displicente. – Sobre um certo encontro de ontem à noite. – e olhou automaticamente para Sirius.

-Dois encontros, Pontas. – ele disse num sorrir de canto de lábios. – Eu só gostaria de saber como a Lílian fica nessa história.

Pedro apareceu ainda a ponto de ver a careta que Thiago exibia.

-Ela fica do jeito que está. Até porque, não houve encontro nenhum. – Thiago falou enquanto Pedro se sentava na ponta da sua cama.

-Não houve? É uma pena. – Sirius agitou a varinha e, com um baque surdo, Thiago caiu no chão.

-Merlim, você sabia que isso dói, Sirius? – ele falou emburrado, arrancando o riso dos outros enquanto se levantava.

-E por que você acha que eu faço isso?

Thiago apenas espanou a poeira do pijama e lançou um olhar meio enviesado para Sirius.

-Mas então... – começou Remo não escondendo o tom risonho da sua voz. – Pode nos contar _com detalhes_, o que houve ontem à noite?

Sirius apenas exibiu um sorriso com ar de mistério e sentou-se na cama de Thiago, sobre as reclamações do mesmo por ter roubado o seu travesseiro e ter se sentado no lugar que ele iria sentar.

Depois de cerca de uma hora de conversa sobre o pedido de namoro de Sirius, os marotos resolveram se arrumar e descer para tomarem café da manhã no salão principal. O cheiro da pólvora provenientes dos fogos soltados na noite anterior ainda pairava no ar e Remo pode jurar que quando dobrou o corredor, o resquício de um dragão luminoso dobrou para o outro lado.

Os murmúrios que faziam Sirius alargar o sorriso enquanto seguia em direção à mesa da Grifinória, fez Lisa erguer o olhar de um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos espalhados sobre a mesa para o grupo que estava se aproximando.

Com um beijo que fez os murmúrios aumentarem, Sirius se sentou ao lado da namorada e lançou um olhar desconfiado para Lílian, ao passo que Thiago se sentava ao lado da ruiva.

-Ela acordou assim essa manhã. – disse Ana num murmúrio, enquanto Remo ocupava lugar ao seu lado e Pedro começava a atacar os bolinhos em cima da mesa. – Completamente indisposta.

Thiago exibiu um ar preocupado e, cautelosamente, afastou algumas mechas de cima do rosto de Lílian, no que ela soltou um longo suspiro.

-Lily, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Parecer que uma manada de Hipogrifos passou por cima de você e estão espremendo o seu cérebro até que não sobre nada diz algo para você? – ela respondeu num fio de voz.

Thiago lançou um olhar para Lisa, para Ana e para Alice, que apenas deram de ombros e suspiraram.

-Lily, você teve uma noite ruim, é isso? – indagou Remo calmamente.

-Provavelmente estou doente. – ela falou num murmúrio. – Se eu tiver a devida coragem de levantar desse banco, posso pedir para que a nova enfermeira me examine.

-Nova enfermeira? – indagou Thiago curioso, lançando um olhar para Remo, que corou um pouco e revirou os olhos como quem dissesse "Eu te falei sobre isso, mas você estava aéreo demais para ouvir".

-Hum, hum. M. Ponfrey...

-Lily... – Thiago insistiu.

-Que foi? – ela falou emburrada.

-Eu ainda não entendo o porquê de você está assim... – ele sussurrou, o corpo se arrepiando na possibilidade da tal da Agatha ter feito algo a ela.

-Eu não fiz absolutamente nada... – Thiago prendeu a respiração por breves segundos, mas a soltou quando viu que a ruiva continuou a falar. – ...para ficar dessa forma. – Lílian comentou erguendo o rosto um tanto quanto relutante. – Eu disse, estou me sentindo meio quente, acho que devo estar ficando doente e o fato de ter tido uma noite praticamente insone, pode me ter feito ficar dessa maneira. – ela completou, pegando suas coisas de qualquer maneira e se levantando, caminhando em direção às portas do salão principal com passos meio trôpegos.

-Lily...? – Thiago a chamou meio receoso, no que ela virou-se para encara-lo. – Te cuida. – completou numa voz meio trêmula.

-Eu estou bem. – ela respondeu com um sorriso e tornou a seguir o caminho que tomara.

-Vejo que o Thiago não é o único a estar estranho ultimamente. – Thiago ouviu Remo dizer quando ele voltou o olhar para a mesa.

-Alguém pode me dizer o que houve com a Lílian? – disse Sirius com um olhar intrigado, olhando significativamente para Thiago, que se mantinha em silêncio e esboçava um ar pensativo.

-Se você souber a resposta dessa pergunta, Sirius, agradeceria se me dissesse. – comentou Ana. – Ela não quis nos contar nada... Muito menos onde tinha ido quando saiu do dormitório ontem à noite.

Thiago automaticamente virou-se para Ana e a encarou com os olhos meio arregalados.

-_Quê?_ – Thiago tentou não gritar. – A Lílian _saiu _do dormitório ontem à noite?

-Sim. – dessa vez quem respondeu foi a Lisa. – Encontramos a Lily deitada no sofá da sala comunal quando descemos para tomar café. – Thiago ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. – Ah, não me olhe com essa cara! – ela resmungou rapidamente. – Qual é o drama, hein? É algo extremamente normal a Lílian ir para a sala comunal quando está com insônia.

-Ela desceu depois da meia-noite? – Thiago insistiu.

-Não sei ao certo. Eu a vi saindo, mas não me preocupei em olhar horário... Ah, e que tanto trauma é esse de meia-noite? – indagou Lisa rapidamente.

-Ela me viu voltando? – ele falou com a voz rouca, ignorando a pergunta da amiga. Por que raios não se lembrava de nada? Será que aquela louca havia feito algo a Lílian? A cabeça pesada... Será que Agatha entrou na mente de Lílian também?

-Voltando? – Alice indagou surpresa.

-É que, hum... – ele sentiu o rosto esquentar. – Eu sai da sala comunal por volta da meia-noite.

-E você não viu a Lílian lá? – foi a vez de Sirius perguntar.

Pontas encarou Almofadinhas com um ar extremamente sério. Ambos encararam-se por vários minutos, até que Thiago desviou o olhar com um suspiro.

-Na realidade, eu nem ao menos sei como que cheguei em minha cama ontem à noite.

-Você estava... bêbado? – indagou Lisa com ar meio desconfiado.

-Não! – Thiago respondeu de imediato.– Claro que não. Eu só... não me recordo. Talvez tenha tido perda parcial de memória enquanto dormia.

-Mas não devemos deixar de comentar que essa história está um tanto quanto esquisita. – comentou Pedro num murmúrio. – Como você não sabe como voltou para a sua cama, Pontas?

-E se você estiver sobre um efeito de uma maldição imperdoável? – comentou Ana, ao que Pedro tremeu levemente.

-Eu... – Thiago começou, surpreso, mas imediatamente se calou. Ana não estava de todo errada.

-Mas maldições imperdoáveis não são proibidas? – Rabicho indagou apressadamente.

-Não para algumas pessoas. – Sirius olhou significativamente para a mesa da sonserina.

-Deixem de besteiras. – murmurou Lisa, fazendo com que o namorado desviasse o olhar de Snape. – Quem seria doido de lançar uma maldição imperdoável num aluno debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore? E com quê objetivo?

Os outros apenas deram de ombros, ao passo que Remo fitou Thiago de forma discreta, e percebeu que o amigo estava estranhamente calado.

-Pontas...? – ele indagou num murmúrio. – Você quer nos contar alguma coisa?

Thiago ergueu o olhar e encarou os outros presentes, que o observavam, atentos. Sentiu-se levemente incomodado com os olhares dos outros e já ia se preparando para inventar uma desculpa qualquer, quando foi salvo por Pedro, que murmurou que eles estavam atrasados para a primeira aula.

* * *

Foi uma Lílian extremamente sonolenta e um Thiago extremamente atrapalhado que assistiram as aulas da manhã. Sirius constantemente perguntava a Pontas coisas extremamente simples, para ter plena certeza de que o amigo era _mesmo_ o seu amigo. 

-Sirius, eu estou bem. – Thiago respondeu aborrecido quando o maroto perguntou pela quinta vez se ele se lembrava o que tinha comido no almoço.

-Mas você não me respondeu, Pontas. – retrucou Almofadinhas demonstrando indignação.

-Sirius ao molho branco. – ele disse entediado. Pedro, que estava ao lado de Sirius, soltou um risinho, no que este deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

-Isso é sério. – ele disse emburrado. – Pontas, o que Ana disse pode ser mesmo verdade...

Ele revirou os olhos, derrotado.

-Eu me lembro de tudo o que eu fiz hoje. – ele ajeitou a mochila irritadamente.

-Mas quem sabe isso só não ocorra à noite? – insistiu Sirius.

-E o que você quer que eu faça? – ele parou de imediato, encarando Sirius firmemente.

-Me conte onde esteve ontem à noite. – o outro resmungou, parando também.

Thiago suspirou em resposta.

-E então?

-Eu já te disse que não aconteceu nada. – ele falou seriamente. – Não houve encontro.

-O que nos leva a crer que isso seja mais suspeito ainda. Você devia falar com o Dumbledore sobre isso.

-Preocupar o Dumbledore com besteiras? – Thiago falou irritado. – Francamente Sirius, o que você quer eu diga a ele?

-Que você está achando que está sendo dominado pela Imperius?

O maroto respirou profundamente e voltou a andar, meneando a cabeça em resposta.

-Eu não estou dominado pela Imperius. Eu só... – sua voz morreu com um suspiro. – Esquece. – ele completou num murmúrio e, ajeitando a mochila, recomeçou a andar em direção ao corredor da torre da Grifinória.

Sirius exibiu um ar entediado e mortífero ao mesmo tempo e seguiu Thiago, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava Pedro pela capa para fazer com que ele o seguisse.

- Pontas... – começou Sirius quando finalmente alcançou o outro maroto. – Sinceramente...

Thiago parou e voltou-se para Sirius com um ar cansado.

-Sinceramente o quê, Almofadinhas?

-Você está muit...

Sirius exibiu uma feição ameaçadora para um Thiago que gargalhava entusiasmadamente, ao passo que ele ainda tinha o pergaminho amassado dentro da boca.

-Olhando assim... – comentou Pontas prendendo o riso, bagunçando os cabelos de Sirius, que ainda o olhava irritadamente e tinha o pergaminho na boca. – Você até se parece com gente.

Em resposta, Sirius jogou o pergaminho amassado em cima de Thiago e tirou outro do bolso.

-Devo te lembrar que eu sou uma pessoa extremamente vingativa, Pontas? – ele indagou, exibindo um ar maroto, enquanto jogava e aparava na mão o pergaminho que amassara.

-E não é que eu tinha me esquecido? – ele respondeu num tom levemente sarcástico.

Sirius estreitou os olhos e Thiago sorriu amarelo. No segundo seguinte, o segundo estava sendo perseguido pelo primeiro, seus passos apressados ecoando pelo corredor, àquela hora deserto.

Remo, que estava dobrando o corredor e conferia atentamente suas anotações de Runas, sentiu alguém puxa-lo bruscamente pelo braço, fazendo-o voltar-se para ele.

-Mas o q...? – ele indagou, meio atordoado, ao ver a face risonha de Thiago.

-Eu vou te fazer engolir cada pedaço desse pergaminho, Pontas... – a voz de Sirius ecoou ameaçadora atrás de Remo.

Aluado soltou um fraco riso e meneou a cabeça, enquanto Pontas o girava, ora para um lado, ora para o outro, ao passo que Sirius tentava enfiar o pergaminho dentro da boca do outro maroto.

-Pontas... – disse Remo com um ar entediado. – Se não for pedir muito... – ele revirou os olhos quando Thiago se abaixou e ele viu a mão de Sirius passar por cima de um dos seus ombros. – Será que dá para me largar...?

-Não seja chato, Remo. – respondeu o maroto. – Proteja seu amigo dessa fera enfurecida _almofadinha._

A gargalhada de Thiago ecoou pelo corredor, no que Sirius exibiu um ar falsamente emburrado. Thiago largou Remo e voltou a correr, sendo seguido quase que imediatamente por Sirius.

Aluado virou para a direção que eles haviam tomado a ponto de ver Sirius pulando em cima das costas de Thiago, ao mesmo tempo que o próprio tentava se desvencilhar da mão do amigo, que encaminhava o pergaminho amassado em direção a sua boca.

-Come tudo, Pontinhas... Senão titio Sirius vai ficar magoado...

Remo gargalhou quando Sirius pulou graciosamente para o chão e fechou a boca de Thiago com uma das mãos, enquanto dava tapinhas amigáveis nas suas costas.

-Vocês nunca vão crescer... – Aluado comentou com um meneio de cabeça.

-E você nunca vai largar de ser tão insuportável... – retrucou Thiago com um sorriso, depois que tirou o pergaminho de dentro da boca e tacou no rosto de Sirius.

-Hey, isso aqui está babado... – Almofadinhas resmungou, ao passo que os amigos gargalharam.

-Sirius... – chamou Pedro baixinho. – A Lisa estava te procurando...

Sirius sorriu amarelo e coçou a cabeça.

-Você pediu para ela espera-lo, Sirius? – Thiago indagou calmamente.

-Foi, mas...

-Se atrasou...?

-Graças a você. Agora, se ela me matar a culpa é sua... – ele retrucou emburrado. – Ela está muito irritada, Pedro? – ele indagou receoso.

-Não. Ela está preocupada com o Thiago. – Pedro disse, no que os amigos prenderam o riso ao ver a feição indignada do garoto. – Ela estava saindo do buraco do retrato para te procurar e olhou para o corredor a ponto de ver você perseguindo o Pontas.

-Ótimo. – ele cruzou os braços e exibiu um ar pomposo. – Se ela está preocupada tanto assim com o Pontas... que fique com ele então, oras.

Remo e Thiago se entreolharam, para logo depois apertarem, cada um, uma bochecha de Sirius.

-Ah, o Almofadinhas está com ciuminhos... que bonitinho... – falaram ao mesmo tempo para depois explodirem em gargalhadas.

Sirius se desvencilhou das mãos dos amigos e riu fracamente.

-Calem essa boca vocês dois. – ele indagou risonho. – Vamos para torre logo de uma vez... – ele parou de falar por breves segundos. – Ela ainda está lá não é, Rabicho?

-Está.

-Então, vamos para lá mesmo.

Remo sorriu fracamente e Thiago revirou os olhos e mirou o teto, pedindo paciência.

-Rabicho, você sabe se a Lílian está lá? – comentou Thiago calmamente, quando começaram a andar.

-Estava demorando... – soltou Sirius num tom irônico.

-Ah, cala essa boca. – resmungou Thiago, empurrando Sirius levemente. – Eu realmente estou preocupado com ela.

-Desde quando você _não _se preocupa com o seu lírio, Pontas? – retrucou Sirius com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Aliás, desde quando você não consegue ficar mais de metade de um dia _sem falar dela?_

Remo prendeu o riso e Sirius sorriu triunfante, quando Thiago resmungou qualquer coisa e voltou o olhar para Pedro.

-E então? – indagou ansioso.

-Eu não vi a Evans lá.

-Ela não estava cansada? – disse Remo no tom calmo habitual. – Ela pode simplesmente ter ido dormir um pouco no dormitório, Pontas.

-Mas será que ela não ficou doente?

-Querendo se oferecer para tomar conta dela, Pontas? – indagou Sirius num tom maroto.

Thiago apenas sorriu em resposta e eles pararam em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Sirius murmurou a senha e eles adentraram o recinto calmamente.

O salão comunal não estava muito cheio, afinal, o horário do jantar ainda não havia acabado e os Grifinórios, em sua maioria, ainda se encontravam na mesa do salão principal.

Sirius correu o olhar pelo lugar e sorriu abertamente ao encontrar um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos, que exibiu uma falsa careta quando percebeu que ele a encarava e depois sorriu.

-Aberta a temporada da sessão agarramento... – Thiago comentou risonho, quando Sirius foi ao encontro de Lisa.

Almofadinhas apenas ignorou o comentário do amigo e sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado de Lisa e a chamou para o seu colo, exibindo um sorriso maroto.

Os outros três ocuparam as outras poltronas, um com o cenho franzido, o outro com um ar ansioso e o último com um revirar de olhos ao ver Sirius e Lisa se beijando.

-Lisa, você viu a Lílian por aí? – disse Thiago, agora exibindo um ar preocupado. Remo ainda mantinha o cenho franzido e corria o olhar pelo salão comunal.

-A Ana também. – completou Remo colocando a mochila em cima da mesa.

-Ela está com a Lily... – ela comentou calmamente e Sirius soltou um fraco gemido de dor. – Tire a mão daí, Sr Almofadinhas. – ela comentou no que os outros riram.

-Nós não somos namorados? – ele comentou indignado. – Qual é o problema de eu pegar em áreas antes proibidas para mim...? E você...

Ela deu outra cotovelada em Sirius, no que ele resmungou em resposta e tirou as mãos de cima das coxas dela e a enlaçou pela cintura, fazendo Lisa escorregar levemente pelo seu colo e deitar-se sobre ele, recostando a cabeça no seu ombro.

-Ela está com a Lílian, Remo. – comentou Lisa calmamente. – Ela e a Lice.

-Ela está bem? – indagou Thiago nervoso.

-Se recusa a dormir, alegando que já se sente melhor.

-E ela _parece _melhor? – interrogou Thiago sem esconder sua ansiedade.

-Um pouco...

-E por que você não está lá? – Remo indagou calmamente.

-Porque eu tinha marcado com essa praga antes. – ela apontou para Sirius, no que ele exibiu uma feição indignada.

-Por que será que, quanto mais nos entendemos, mas os "apelidos carinhosos" vão evoluindo?

-Por que suas mãos estão descendo novamente... – ela comentou calmamente, no que os amigos riram quando viu um sorriso maroto brotar nos lábios de Sirius.

O silêncio reinou entre eles. Sirius apenas suspirou brevemente e enlaçou Lisa pela cintura de um jeito mais forte. Thiago ajeitou os cabelos e lançou um olhar nervoso para a escada do dormitório feminino. Remo decidiu rever as anotações que estava olhando – antes de Thiago usa-lo como um escudo – e Pedro se contentou em olhar ora para um, ora para o outro.

Os minutos se passaram de forma quase penosa, sem que Thiago tirasse os olhos da escada do dormitório feminino. Passou a mão nos cabelos num gesto nervoso. Como será que ela estaria? Desejava muito ir até lá, mas se conteve. Talvez, ele aparecendo lá, do nada, só acabaria por piorar as coisas...

Teve um leve sobressalto ao avistar um vulto no alto da escada e quase levantou-se da cadeira bruscamente ao se deparar, segundos depois, com um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos que reprimia um bocejo.

Logo atrás, Ana e Alice seguiam a amiga com um ar emburrado. Lisa lançou um olhar significativo para as amigas, no que elas deram de ombros.

-Ela está impossível. – resmungou Ana, abandonando sua calma habitual. – A Lily simplesmente se recusa a ficar deitada... – ela cruzou os braços irritadamente. – Eu realmente _não _mereço isso.

-Eu já disse... – ela reprimiu um novo bocejo. – Eu já estou melhor. – completou, sentando-se no braço da poltrona de Thiago.

-Não me parece. – falaram Thiago, Lisa, Sirius e Remo ao mesmo tempo.

-Ah, esqueçam isso... Só porque eu não tive uma noite boa, não signifique que eu precise que vocês fiquem me tratando como se eu tivesse cinco anos. – ela resmungou.

Lisa, Ana e Alice se entreolharam significativamente e respiraram pesadamente. Com Lílian Evans era praticamente impossível entrar em um acordo, já que a mesma, quando se encasquetava com alguma coisa, era extremamente difícil alguém convença-la a agir de forma contrária.

-Ótimo. – comentou Lisa, erguendo-se lentamente, desencostando-se de Sirius. – Mas você _ao menos _deveria ficar deitada, para tentar dormir.

A ruiva apenas abanou as mãos em sinal de descaso e reprimiu uma careta.

-Tentar dormir... – ela murmurou. – Vocês sabiam que é extremamente entediante ficarmos olhando o teto, sem fazer absolutamente nada?

-Lily. – Thiago começou baixinho, no que a ruiva o encarou alguns segundos depois. – Os outros estão certos, você precisa descansar.

A ruiva lançou um olhar entediado para o maroto e suspirou derrotada.

-Ok. – ela resmungou, se levantando num pulo. – Eu vou para o quarto. Mas, nem você Ana e também você Alice, precisam e seguir, certo? Só na hora de dormir.

As duas assentiram levemente ao passo que todos observaram a ruiva se afastar de modo quase silencioso. Thiago respirou profundamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Realmente, aquilo tudo era muito estranho.


	43. Escolha

N/A: Bem, dessa vez eu não me demorei muito a postar aqui. n.n. Eu ia postar semana passada, junto com o outro site, mas minha mãe acabou me pegando no pc e foi um falatório infindável.../ eu ainda nem tinha respondido as reviews ainda... /. Ao longo da semana eu não entrei muito na net e, quando entrava, estava digitando algo para minha mãe enquanto estava no msn e ontem... quando eu fui postar, o não estava pegando a parte de log in... Y.Y . Me desculpem.

Bom, agradecimentos a **Patricia Rezende **_( aqui está o capítulo ), _**MoniMione **_( Own, eu expliquei. Eu REALMENTE pensei que tinha postado aqui...o.O. Sim, devo estar ficando louca... Quanto a uma semana do capítulo de agora, justificativas acima. n.n. Vem para cá para a Bahia/ planejando fuga para o monte Tibet... huahahahahahaha Agathá é um dos meus segredos mais bem guardados, mas agora você saberá - um pouco - sobre ela... bem, em parte... hehehehehehe. Ah, sim, esse fato já constará em algum capítulo posterior, pois o fato acontece no sexto ano. Com ele também virá o flash back de como o Thi e o Si se tornaram tão amigos depois da troca de farpas durante o primeiro ano...huahahahahaha. ), _**Lika Slytherin **_( Huahahaha. Vai demorar um pouco para a Lily agarra-lo. Quanto à confusão do capítulo. Bem, eu realmente pretendia que ele ficasse confuso mesmo... n.n ),_**jehssik **_( bem, pelo visto você lê na FB, huahahahaha. Sim, aquela música é simplesmente maravilhosa! Eu a amo! ), _**Paty Felton**_ ( Maninha! Há quanto tempo. Y.Y. Se a Agatha fez com a Lily é a mesma coisa que ele fez com o Thiago... Bem, você verá nesse capítulo. XD ),_**Lyla Evans Higurashi** _( Acho que eu vou postar Relatos sem reviews mesmo...Y.Y. Vinham para cá se eu não atualizasse/ preparando malas para ir para o Tibet... huahahahaha / )_**gau malfoy **_( Huahahahaha. Eu não sei de onde eu tirei isso... Mas, realmente, seria engraçado imaginar Sirius sendo servido num prato, em picadinhos, com molho branco por cima... o.O. Quanto ao que a Lily tem... bem, não sei...hehehehehe. O beijo deles demora a sair um pouco, mas sai...hehehehe ),_**Uchiha Nadesco**_( Não consegue ler na FB? o.O. Bom, eu consigo ler nos dois sites...hehehehehe. "Cada louco tem sua mania", não dizem?E se eu dissesse as minhas estaria assinando minha ida a umsanatório...XD. Huahahaha. Você acertou o que eu realmente pretendo fazer. Eles vão começar a namorar no início do sétimo mesmo. XD. Bem... A respeito de Agatha é realmente para estar confuso sim. Como ele sabe o nome dela, você saberá - ou terá desconfianças - nesse capítulo, mas precisamente no final. Mas, não, ela não tem nenhuma ligação com a Vívian - em parte, não. Hehehehehe. Acho que não chega aos cem não...risos. / Bom, a não ser se contar com a continuação... / ),_ **Srta BlacK** _( Que bom que gosta da minha fic. Aqui está o 43 ), _**JhU Radcliffe **_( É... eu demorei de postar aqui / envergonhada /. Quanto a CNP, ela está em identico estado nos dois sites. Ela será a próxima fic a ser atualizada. XD ),_**Karol Misao **_( Huahahaha. Chora de rir nas vezes que o Thiago está quase sendo morto pela Lily? Hehehehehehehe. Ah, sim, ela será a próxima da lista. n.n. Quanto ao meu msn é: letyciangel(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com(ponto)br. Quanto ao caso Lily, eu não sei...huahahaha. Você saberá - ou desconfiará - no final desse capítulo. Bem, eu realmente ando com a cabeça cheia...huahahahahahahaha. Acho que uma penseira também teria um bom efeito...hehehehehe. ), _**Mel Weasley Black**_ ( Sim. A fic realmente está tomando um rumo pré-profecia. Hehehehehe. Realmente, a Agatha é bem assustadora, mas é uma das personagens favoritas minhas. XD. Essa H/G provavelmente deve ter sido Elucidações. E, prepare o lenço...huahahahahaha. Eu não sei. Eu vejo o Sissi tanto com a Lisa quanto com a Marlene. Acho que se acabassem propondo a mim escrever uma fic triângulo amoroso Lisa/Sirius/Marlene, ele acabaria por ficar com nenhuma da duas... Sim, eu tenho uma personalidade nova: Marlene Mckinnon...huahahahaha. Realmente, eu preciso de muiiita paciência. / daqui a pouco minha mãe acorda e me expulsa do pc /), _**laurita **_( Bom, a Lily é orgulhosa. A fic já está na reta final, ela vai se tocar muito próximo ao último capítulo ), _**Sandrinha-Potter **_( Tudo o que eu posso dizer sobre Agatha, creio que já foi dito. A única coisa que eu posso acrescentar é que ela é um espírito muito antigo. XD. Quanto a o que é estrela... eu ainda não posso contar...huahahahaha. A parte do: "Se eu te dissesse que... queeu te amo... de verdade... o que você diria?" é no último capítulo da fic. Quanto a do: "É algo impossível... Ela já está cravada na minha alma. Se ela for retirada, sou capaz de morrer com ela" não é de Te Amo Lily, mas sim da continuação dela: A Era das Sombras.O que deixa a entender que é da saga. XD. )_

Bem, beijos a todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic. E fiquem com mais um capítulo.

**

* * *

Cap 43 – Escolha **

Outubro amanhecera sombrio em Hogwarts. Um cheiro úmido peculiar, que era trazido pela leve brisa que adentrava pelas janelas entreabertas do dormitório masculino Grifinório, prenunciava que aquele seria um mês tempestuoso.

Um garoto de cabelos extremamente arrepiados, sentado no parapeito da janela, observava os primeiros raios rasgarem o céu acima das montanhas, ao longe. Suspirou longamente. Se dependesse dele, um silêncio quase solene estaria reinando sobre o cômodo. Mas, os resmungos de Sirius – que lembravam muito algo como "Amasso idiota" – e a respiração ruidosa e alta de Pedro, o fazia crer que eles não desejavam cooperar com a falta de ruídos, ansiada intimamente pelo maroto.

Recostou a testa extremamente quente no vidro gelado da janela e sentiu-se acometido por um breve arrepio. Outubro chegava e, com ele, aquela maldita febre... Encolheu-se mais sobre os cobertores e respirou profundamente. Não havia, sequer, algum fundamento naquilo tudo. Desde quando a doença tem uma data certa de chegar?

Riu fracamente. O caso era cômico, se não fosse tão... _estranho_

Lembrou-se do fato de ter perguntado à sua mãe o porquê daquela estranha febre todos os anos, de como ela ficara desconcertada com àquela pergunta e com o fato dela não o ter encarado diretamente em seus olhos enquanto lhe dava a explicação sobre isso: Um bebê saudável, porém prematuro, nascido um mês antes do esperado. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Saúde levemente fragilizada... Riu fracamente. Conversa fiada. Se ele era _levemente frágil _deveria se encontrar _constantemente _doente e não em um dia – _específico – _e sem nenhuma causa aparente.

Um novo arrepio acometeu o seu corpo febril e, calmamente, ele desencontou a testa do vidro e desviou o olhar para o cortinado da cama ao seu lado que, naquele exato momento, encontrava-se fechado. Por breves momentos, ele sentiu uma pontada de inveja do amigo, que tormia tranquilamente, a mente limpa de preocupações e dúvidas...

Ouviu um murmúrio que lembrava um nítido "Lisa" dito de uma forma um tanto quanto... _diferente_e permitiu-se sorrir marotamente. Pelo menos, alguém aparentava estar se divertindo... mesmo que somente em sonhos.

Quando tornou a fitar a paisagem através da janela, percebeu que pingos grossos começavam a cair gradativamente, lavando os terrenos do castelo e castigando o telhado de forma ritimada e sonora.

O som costumeiro que lembrava muito uma chapa quente em contato com a água fria povoou seus ouvidos e Thiago fechou os olhos. O melhor que tinha a fazer no momento, era dormir... ou ficar em repouso, talvez até mesmo falar com M. Pomfrey. Mas, não tinha vontade de, nem ao menos, cogitar a idéia de se levantar dali e tomar rumo até a Ala Hospitalar. Sabia perfeitamente que na manhã seguinte acordaria perfeitamente bem. _Sempre acordava. _

E ele tornou a voltar ao ponto inicial de seus pensamentos. Por que... Por que tudo aquilo?

A atitude estranha de Lily, ocorrida a uns dias atrás, sumira da mesma forma com que veio, assim como a própria Agatha. E esse fato fazia com que Thiago acreditasse fielmente que tudo aquilo não passava de uma alucinação, apesar daquela frase ainda produzir ecos na sua mente..._ " Não foi um sonho, apesar de sê-lo". _Respirou penosamente. Estava cansado de tentar entender o que aquilo tudo poderia significar... _Temia _saber o que aquilo tudo significaria.

-O futuro me apavora... – ele encolheu-se mais sobre os cobertores que usava, como um animal que se encontrava acuado... _com__ medo. _Um medo que ele até então não conhecia, que não sabia que possuía.

Meneou a cabeça, a fim de espantar aqueles pensamentos. Talvez fosse a febre...

_"Ainda com a mente repleta de dúvidas, Thiago Potter?". _

Seus olhos foram abertos num sobressalto, deixando à mostra orbes intensamente castanhas encobertas por uma tênue camada esverdeada, que faiscaram levemente. Thiago curvou os lábios num irônico sorriso e soltou uma breve risada.

-Então, você é mesmo _real?_ – ele murmurou, a voz saindo extremamente rouca e carregada. – Ou estou num novo sonho, Agatha...?– ele alargou o sorriso. – Eu tenho uma espécie de consciência que possui vida própria? Sofro de dupla personalidade a ponto de não me lembrar de alguns fatos que ocorreram em minha vida?

Silêncio em resposta.

-Sem palavras? – ele riu num meneio de cabeça. –Começo a ouvir vozes e discutir com o nada... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto cansado. Sim, aquilo o estava cansando. – Talvez eu esteja ficando louco.

_"Você já fez a sua escolha?" _

Ou talvez, não esteja ficando tão louco assim.

-O que é você afinal? – ele soltou num resmungo. – Surgiu do nada?

_"Você me conhece, apenas não se lembra de mim... Você era muito novo na época, Thiago. E ainda é muito novo para saber a sua real importância." _

Thiago franziu o cenho, confuso. Do que diabos ela estava falando? Iria abrir a boca para expressar a sua indagação verbalmente, mas se calou. Agatha voltara a se comunicar com ele.

_"Você saberá na hora certa... Você precisa esperar pelo momento certo." _

-É o que meus pais escondem de mim, não é? – ele estreitou os olhos, ainda fitando a chuva cair ruidosamente sobre os vidros da janela, os pingos descrevendo um trajeto tortuoso e breve sobre a superfície lisa do objeto.

Novo silêncio em resposta.

-Devo considerar isso como um sim? – insistiu.

_"Você sabe demais..." _

-E o que eu _não _deveria saber? – ele disse, levemente exaltado. Se ele, sabendo tão pouco, já era _demais, _ele nem queria imaginar o que seria considerado o _ideal _para ela.

Novo silêncio...

-Quer, ao menos, me responderquando eu falo com você? – ele indagou, rude. Aquilo já o estava irritando. Odiava ser ignorado. O corpo ardia com mais intensidade.

_"E a sua escolha?" _

Thiago suspirou resignadamente. Ela não se entregava assim tão fácil e, aparentemente, ele não tinha tato algum para persuadi-la a atender às suas vontades.

-Ainda é cedo para pensar. – ele suspirou e se ajeitou nervosamente debaixo das cobertas. – Tudo será revelado quando eu atingir a maioridade, não é mesmo? Minha mãe me contará. Depois disso, eu tomo a decisão que seja mais favorável. – ele suspirou. – Minha mãe sabe de tudo, não é?

_"O tempo urge, Potter. E sua voz soa trêmula. Você está mentindo..." _

Ele balançou a cabeça furtivamente, em sinal de negação. Suspirou profundamente e hesitou por breves momentos antes de começar a falar.

-Não. – ele falou com convicção. – É que, pela primeira vez, em anos, eu sinto medo... e não sei como agir.

_"Do que você tem medo, Potter? Morrer...?" _

Ele respirou profundamente.

-Da morte dela.

Um novo silêncio. Thiago fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça na parede, seu rosto se encontrava extremamente pálido.

_"Você a ama?" _

-Acho que isso já está um tanto quanto óbvio, não? – ele questionou fria e desdenhosamente. Amargura...

Agora o silêncio veio da parte dela. Thiago hesitou novamente.

-Você sabe. – ele completou num fio de voz. – Mas isso está errado, não é?

_"Eu em nada posso opinar..." _

-Mas, você não me disse para esquece-la? – ele murmurou, num tom receoso.

_"Não nego que esse é o meu desejo, mas é somente você quem irá decidir... Você possui o livre-arbítrio. A benção e maldição de toda a humanidade. Muitos homens já sucumbiram por causa das suas escolhas, Potter. Espero, sinceramente, que você não se torne um deles..." _

-Mas, as cartas... Elas disseram que... – ele balbuciou, relembrando de uma das aulas de Adivinhação. A única que estava nítida em sua já confusa mente. Era como se esse fato estivesse ocorrido há muito, sendo que nem havia se passado um ano desde que o mesmo ocorrera.

_"As cartas só mostram um lado da verdade, Potter. Elas mostram a verdade que você quer ver. E ela só mostrou uma parte da sua vida. A parte da vida que você, incoscientemente, anseia. O futuro não poderá ser o que você espera realmente..." _

-Eu não quero ver a Lily morta. – ele fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando escapar um novo suspiro. – Eu prefiro...

_"Ir primeiro?" _

Dessa vez não houve hesitação.

-Sim. – ele disse num tom firme.

_"Faria de tudo para protege-la?" _

-Sim.

_"Morreria. Mataria a si mesmo se assim desejasse? Se o fato garantisse a segurança dela?" _

Thiago mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Sim.

Houve um longo suspiro em resposta.

_"Você está mais próximo da sua escolha do que imagina...". _

Thiago franziu o cenho, confuso.

-O que disse...? – ele indagou, o cenho cada vez mais enrrugado. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

Mas, novamente, não houve resposta. Sua cabeça latejou. Uma lâmina reluziu perante os impetuosos raios solares. Uma varinha sendo posta em punho. Um altar. Uma porta sendo aberta de forma brusca. Hesitação. Medo. Gritos... Um corpo inerte no chão...

Thiago sentiu o grito se reter em sua garganta, enquanto sentia como se mil agulhas perfurassem a sua mente, estraçalhando-a aos poucos. Os flashs se repetiram, cada vez mais rápidos... mais intensos...

Sentiu um peso adicional sobre o seu peito, o suor descendo sobre a sua face suada... Ofegante, ele abre os olhos bruscamente e solta um fraco gemido antes de tudo entrar em foco.

Três faces pálidas o encaravam de forma curiosa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada. A face dos seus amigos.

-Pontas, você está bem? – Sirius indagou, rouco. Retirando a mão do peito de Thiago com extremo cuidado.

Thiago olhou tudo ao seu redor, como quem procura a resposta flutuando pelos ares. Sentia que a cabeça estouraria a qualquer minuto, enquanto percebia que estava caído no chão, aos pés da janela em que se encontrava e que o cobertor havia escorregado até as suas pernas, encobrindo-as parcialmente.

O som da tempestade estava mais intenso e os trovões ecoavam fortes em seus ouvidos, dando uma impressão quase real de que o céu estava realmente sendo rasgado.

-Pontas? – repetiu Sirius, ainda o fitando atentamente.

Thiago voltou o olhar para o amigo e respondeu ao fato com uma breve careta.

-Devo entender isso como um não? – Almofadinhas indagou, num tom meio risonho, meio nervoso.

-Eu... – ele disse num fio de voz, mas se calou ao sentir o corpo estremecer. A febre tinha aumentado. – Estou bem. – completou depois de um tempo, sem encarar nenhum dos outros.

-Você não me parece bem. – a voz sensata de Remo ecoou em seus ouvidos.

-Mas também não está em péssimo estado. – observou Pedro, meio temeroso. – Pelo menos, ele se encontra melhor do que há minutos atrás.

Um silêncio denso se instalara no dormitório e se prolongou sem que nenhum dos marotos ousassem se encarar. Thiago suspirou resignadamente.

-Eu falei alguma coisa...? – ele indagou e, utilizando Sirius como sustento, ergueu-se vagarosamente, a fim de sentar-se. Sua cabeça rodava e ele levou as mãos à têmpora.

-Nada sem muito nexo. – foi Remo quem respondeu e Thiago voltou-se para encara-lo. O maroto estreitou os olhos perante às orbes febris do amigo. – Você está ardendo em febre, Pontas. Acho melhor...

-Eu vou ficar bem. – ele interrompeu, orgulhoso. – Vocês sabem que... todo ano... – ele suspirou.

-Nenhuma das suas, como dizer, _crises anuais _foram tão fortes quanto a de hoje, Pontas. – retrucou Sirius, cruzando os braços de forma desafiadora.

-O Almofadinhas percebeu quando a sua face, de repente, havia ficado pálida. – comentou Pedro. – Ele pretendia te acordar com um susto, mas... – ele abaixou o tom de voz. – quem se assustou foi ele, quando você caiu duro no chão.

-Eu achei que você tinha tido uma espécie de ataque. – Sirius sorriu meio de lado, mas os olhos, meio fundos, demonstravam uma muda preocupação. – Primeiro, eu achei que você estava brincando...

-Ele te sacudiu, mas você sequer abriu os olhos. Foi quando você começou a balbuciar coisas sem sentido e remexer-se de forma inquieta. – completou Remo seriamente.

-Delírios... – concluiu Sirius num suspiro. – Foi quando eu percebi que você estava ardendo em febre. – ele o encarou com censura. – E ainda está. Você deveria ter nos contado, Pontas. Nós o levaríamos para a ala hospitalar.

-Eu... – Thiago suspirou. – Não há problema algum nisso, Sirius.

-Ah, não... – Sirius continuou, irônico. – Você cai teso na minha frente e não há _absolutamente _nada de anormal nisso. E, apesar de você sempre chamar pela Lily. – ele permitiu-se sorrir maliciosamente. – Não devo considerar que isso deva ter sido algo bom. Pelo menos, não para mim. – o sorriso de Sirius se alargou, ao passo que Remo revirou os olhos.

-Não é hora para brincadeiras, Almofadinhas. – Remo resmungou, ignorando a face ruborizada de Thiago e o riso prendido de Sirius.

-Bem, parece que eu acertei, Aluado. – ele exibiu um ar triunfante.

-Não diga? – Remo retrucou num tom abertamente irônico, enquanto encarava Sirius e depois voltou o olhar para Thiago, que àquela altura, passara a fitar um ponto qualquer do dormitório, como se estivesse muito distante... – Pontas?

Ao ouvir o seu apelido, Thiago voltou o olhar para Remo e fez um leve movimento com o queixo, pedindo para ele continuar a falar.

-Pode nos dizer o que raios está acontecendo com você? – ele disse, sério. Thiago sustentou o olhar penetrante de Remo por um período, mas depois desviou o olhar, respirando profundamente em resposta.

-Se eu tivesse a resposta para isso tudo, Remo, eu bem que contaria a vocês. Só que... eu não posso.

-Por quê? – foi Sirius quem retrucou, Thiago voltou o olhar para o amigo e percebeu que seus olhos se enevoaram levemente. – Você anda estranho, Thiago. Você não é mais o mesmo.

-Talvez eu esteja deixando à mostra a minha verdadeira natureza. – ele exibiu um sorriso cínico e suspirou, sua feição se tornando mais serena. – Sirius, até mesmo melhores amigos guardam algo só para si. E esta é uma das coisas que eu não me sinto preparado para revelar no momento. Por mais confuso que seja para mim. Mesmo que eu saiba que vocês poderiam ser capazes de me ajudar, mas... não dá. E creio que você, como meu amigo, saberá aceitar a minha decisão.

Sirius abriu a boca para protestar, mas se calou ao sentir a mão de Remo sobre o seu ombro. Voltou-se lentamente para Aluado e percebeu que ele esboçava um fraco sorriso.

-Você sabe que o Thiago está certo, Sirius. Ele sabe o que está fazendo. – ele encarou Thiago meio de soslaio, no que este sorriu de forma sincera e ao mesmo tempo agradecida.

-Você sabe que pode contar com a gente sempre, não é, Pontas?

Os três fitaram Rabicho com um ar surpreso, no que o gordinho sentiu o rosto esquentar e encolheu-se um pouco sobre o próprio corpo.

-Hum... – ele disse baixinho. – Falei algo de errado? – completou, meio receoso, os olhos escuros exibindo um leve brilho.

Remo e Sirius se entreolharam, prendendo o riso levemente. Thiago, por sua vez, exibiu um sincero sorriso.

-Eu sei que posso, Rabicho, eu sei que posso.

* * *

Depois de muitos esforços – recheado de ameaças de leva-lo arrastado até a Ala Hospitalar – Thiago concordou em permanecer em repouso pelo resto do dia, ainda sobre os resmungos de que estava sendo tratado como se fosse uma completa criança.

E, foi sobre os comentários de "Você e a ruivinha se merecem" dito por Sirius, que o rapaz viu-se em companhia de Remo, que de vez em quando o encarava de forma preocupada e séria, enquanto organizava uma certa quantidade de livros que estava em cima da cama.

-Vai estudar com a Ana hoje, não é mesmo? – Pontas questionou num murmúrio enquanto afundava o corpo na cama e se encolhia debaixo das cobertas.

-Sabe, eu iria sugerir que você fizesse o mesmo. – Remo abriu os lábio num breve sorriso. – Mas visto que eu te conheço há seis anos...

-Você estaria sentenciando a minha morte. – Thiago disse num breve riso. – Mas, até mesmo estudar me parece ligeiramente tentador a ter que ficar o dia inteiro fitando o nada e ouvindo esses trovões ecoando em meus ouvidos...

Remo apenas assentiu lentamente e o silêncio reinou entre os dois amigos.

Aluado voltou a atenção aos livros, ao passo que Pontas deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

-Aluado... – o rapaz o chamou depois de longos minutos, fazendo com que Remo desviasse o olhar do teto e passasse a encara-lo. Thiago sentiu que podia continuar. – Obrigado.

O rapaz franziu o cenho em resposta.

-Do que você está falando, Pontas?

-Se não fosse por você, o Sirius jamais entenderia. – ele disse seriamente.

Remo riu fracamente e meneou a cabeça.

-Nós conhecemos bem o Sirius. Por mais que ele não queira admitir, ele está preocupado com você.

-É... Eu sei. – ele fez uma breve careta com a boca. – E também sei que ele é um perfeito cabeça-dura e que não irá desistir assim tão fácil...

-Você tem toda razão. – disse Remo se levantando calmamente e ajeitando uma pilha de livros sobre o braço.

-Já vai? – Thiago o olhou com curiosidade.

Remo assentiu levemente.

-Eu marquei com a Ana daqui a alguns minutos. – Remo lhe lançou um olhar preocupado. – Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

Thiago deu de ombros.

-Se eu não definhar de tédio até à noite... – Remo riu fracamente. – É, acho que eu sobrevivo.

-Bom, já estou indo. – ele afirmou calmamente. – Qualquer coisa, mande uma mensagem por Apollo.

Thiago assentiu levemente e curvou os lábios num tênue sorriso, enquanto observava Remo sair do dormitório e fechar a porta ao passar.

O maroto desceu as escadas calmamente. Como o tempo estava frio, muitos dos alunos optaram por ficar na sala comunal, o que proporcionava uma balbúrdia infernal que se sobressaía ao som de penas sendo arranhadas e os olhares emburrados que alguns setmanistas lançavam aos baderneiros.

A um canto, a risada peculiar de Sirius foi ouvida e Remo arriscou uma breve olhada para a direção que ela viera, a ponto de ainda ver uma Lisa extremamente corada cutucando-o de forma ameaçadora e irritada com o que parecia ser uma pena.

Correu o olhar pela sala e encontrou uma cabeleira ruiva em frente a uma loira, treinando o que parecia ser uma das últimas aulas de transfiguração. Remo esboçou um fraco sorriso quando o seu olhar e o da ruiva se encontraram e ela apontou com a cabeça para uma mesa mais afastada, enquanto escondia uma feição divertida em seu rosto.

Remo sentiu o rosto corar antes mesmo de voltar o olhar para onde saberia que Ana deveria estar sentada.

A morena ao perceber o olhar do namorado sobre si, esboçou um sorriso sincero e colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, enquanto sentia as faces levemente ruborizadas. Passariam-se os tempos e as reações de ambos pareciam ser sempre as mesmas... Remo riu e meneou a cabeça. Ela jamais mudaria...

-Como está? – ele disse num murmúrio, enquanto ocupava uma poltrona ao lado dela e dava um leve beijo em seus lábios.

-Você está atrasado. – ela disse num tom sério, encarando-o com os olhos levemente brilhantes.

-Hum... – o maroto parecia envergonhado. Ana riu. – Eu estava conversando com o Thiago.

-Ele está doente, não é mesmo?

Remo franziu o cenho e depois arqueou a sobrancelha em sinal de incredulidade.

-Como você...?

-O Sirius comentou com a Lisa isso. E, bem, eu ouvi porque estava presente.

Remo revirou os olhos.

-Mas, ele tem isso todo ano, não é mesmo?

-É.

-A Lisa fez menção de subir para ver como o Thiago estava, mas o Sirius não permitiu isso.

-Até imagino porquê. – Remo soltou, rindo, ao mesmo tempo em que abria um livro qualquer e começava a folhear. – Hum, vamos estudar.

Ana assentiu levemente, apesar de ter mirado Remo por breves segundos antes de voltar a atenção para o seu próprio livro.

As horas decorreram sem que um ou outro percebesse. E, apesar dos ruídos que ainda se faziam presentes no recinto, Ana pôde dizer que o estudo estava sendo proveitoso. Mas, o que a mais intrigava era a feição extremamente pálida do namorado, sendo que ainda faltava algumas semanas para a Lua Cheia. Será que ele também havia adoecido e não teria contado para ela?

-Você aparenta estar cansado, Remo. – Ana o mirou de forma incisiva, enquanto fechava o livro calmamente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O rapaz sustentou o olhar a morena por breves instantes para, logo depois, recostar-se na poltrona adquirindo um ar cansado.

-Isso tudo... Isso tudo que está acontecendo, você não acha um tanto quanto estranho, Ana? – ele indagou num tom sério.

Para a grande surpresa de Aluado, Ana sorriu docemente e ajeitou-se na poltrona, a fim de ficar mais próximo a ele. Remo sentiu a face corar quando percebeu que ela colocara a mão dela em cima da sua e a acariciava num gesto terno.

-Você sempre se preocupa demais com os outros... – comentou ela baixinho. – No que os outros estão pensando ou vão pensar. Na maneira com que eles vêm agindo ou vão agir. Em como eles estão ou vão estar... Eu acho que o que quer que esteja acontecendo com o Thiago, ele contará a vocês no devido momento.

-Mas não é a isso que eu estou me referindo. – ele apertou a mão dela com sinceridade. – Digo, eu estou me referindo a isso, mas... – ela adquiriu uma face risonha. – Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Mas, é que... parece que estamos prestes a entrar numa guerra no mundo bruxo e eles estão tentando esconder isso de nós.

A face da garota tornou-se mais séria e soturna.

-Todas as informações sobre mortes ou desaparecimentos que chegam de vez em quando nos jornais, são sempre relacionadas a antigas desavenças entre bruxos, entre outras coisas. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso. – O fato é que, de vez em quando, aquela estranha marca aparece novamente. Isso não é digno de preocupação?

-Você acha que Voldemort deve estar ocasionando todas essas mortes?

-Sim. – ele respirou profundamente. – Mas, o que mais me intriga é isso que eu venho pensando ultimamente...

-E o que você vem pensando, Remo?

-Voldemort tem um interesse incomum pelo Thiago... – ele a encarou firmemente. – Ou pela Lílian.

-Mas, por que você está dizendo isso? – Ana franziu o cenho, confusa.

Remo suspirou e deu de ombros.

-Não sei, talvez seja besteira minha. – ele sorriu para ela. – Vamos voltar a estudar.

Ana abriu a boca para retrucar mas, por fim, assentiu levemente. Não adiantaria tentar arrancar mais nada do maroto. Ela sabia perfeitamente que Remo Lupin não diria mais nada.

* * *

Quando Remo subiu para o dormitório, já era tarde da noite. Sorriu fracamente ao lembrar-se dos momentos que tinha aproveitado com a sua moreninha depois de uma cansativa e proveitosa tarde de estudos. Sentiu a face esquentar e meneou a cabeça a fim de espantar os pensamentos, enquanto abria a porta do recinto da forma mais cautelosa que podia.

O dormitório estava envolto num breu acolhedor, o que fez o rapaz crer que todos já estariam dormindo. Fechou a porta cautelosamente e, piscando várias vezes para se acostumar com a escuridão, divisou um vulto remexer-se inquieto em algum canto do recinto.

-Remo...? – a voz de Sirius veio com um sussurro.

Mesmo esperando que fosse um dos marotos, Remo não pôde impedir-se de pular de susto levemente.

-Ainda acordado, Almofadinhas? – ele rebateu num mesmo tom. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada, só não estou conseguindo dormir... – ele disse num murmúrio. – Pelo visto o encontro foi bom, não?

Remo sentiu o rosto esquentar e agradeceu por estar escuro.

-E o Pontas? – ele desconversou quase que imediatamente.

-Quando eu cheguei ele estava dormindo. – o tom da voz de Sirius adquiriu um tom sério. – A Liz também veio vê-lo e checou a temperatura dele. – ele suspirou. – Eu acho que ele já está melhor. – o rapaz demorou alguns segundos antes de continuar. – Você acha seguro ele dirigir os testes para quadribol amanhã, Remo?

-O tempo vai estar melhor amanhã. Mas, eu simplesmente não sei... E o Pedro?

-Ele já estava dormindo quando eu cheguei. Creio que ele estava com o Pontas.

Remo exibiu um fraco sorriso e retirou a capa do corpo.

-Hum, acho que eu vou tentar dormir. – disse Sirius calmamente. – Boa Noite.

-Boa Noite, Sirius.

* * *

Como o próprio Remo dissera, o dia amanhecera levemente melhor na manhã seguinte. E, apesar do sol ainda se encontrar encoberto por nuvens carregadas, uma brisa soprava levemente por entre as janelas entreabertas do dormitório feminino do sexto ano.

Apesar de ser uma manhã de domingo, na qual elas poderiam usurfruir de mais algumas horas de sono, as quatro garotas já estavam relativamente acordadas com a proximidade das sete horas.

Lisa acabara de comentar o fato de que Thiago havia caído doente novamente e, como era de se esperar, o assunto no dormitório recaiu diretamente para ele.

-Isso é realmente preocupante... – a ruiva disse num murmúrio, enquanto penteava seus cabelos em frente ao espelho. – Qual pessoa normal teria algum dia específico para ficar doente?

-Bem... – Lisa adquiriu um ar pensativo, enquanto abraçava o próprio travesseiro. – Nós mulheres temos _menstruação _todos os meses e em dias específicos, não é mesmo? – ela suspirou. – Por que o Thiago poderia não ter uma espécie de doença anual?

Lily revirou os olhos enquanto Alice prendia o riso.

-Você está comparando a doença do Potter a isso? – Lily indagou, incrédula. – De onde você tira essas idéias, Lisa?

-Está tudo aqui. – ela apontou para a própria cabeça. – Pronta para ser dita na melhor das oportunidades. Mas eu não creio que a doença do Thiago resulte em tanto interesse da sua parte, Lily.

A ruiva corou furiosamente.

-Como futura curandeira tenho que está a par das doenças que rondam o mundo bruxo.

-Talvez seja psicológico. – Ana deu de ombros, enquanto se enfiava debaixo das cobertas. – Ele pode ter tido durante um tempo e achou que teria todo ano e então...

-Mas todos foram no mesmo dia do ano e só duram o mesmo. As possibilidades disso ocorrer são quase impossíveis!

-Estamos num mundo bruxo, Lily. – Lisa disse num meio sorriso. – O que pode parecer improvável ou até mesmo um milagre para os trouxas, é completamente normal para nós.

A ruiva fitou a amiga e riu um pouco, meneando a cabeça levemente.

-Se você está dizendo... – ela comentou, dando de ombros de modo displicente.

-Você não acredita em mim? Você mesmo dizia que o Thiago era um anormal, Lily, por que as doenças que ele tem deveriam ser diferentes?

As outras prenderam o riso quando a ruiva reprimiu uma careta.

-Ah, cala essa boca!

Lisa riu fracamente.

-Bom, eu preciso ir agora. Tenho um assunto a tratar. – ela disse pulando da cama e jogando o travesseiro em cima dela de qualquer maneira.

-Sirius novamente? – disse Ana num meio sorriso.

-Hum, bem, sim e não. Eu vou treinar um pouco. – ela enrubesceu. – E depois vou ver se encontro o Thiago.

-Por quê? – Lily questionou, confusa. – Vai tentar suborna-lo antes dele marcar um novo teste?

A amiga revirou os olhos.

-Não. – Lisa respondeu, risonha. – Vou tentar convence-lo a não fazer o teste hoje.

-Ele vai fazer os testes hoje? – fora Ana quem questionara. – Ele é doido ou o quê?

-Para você ver. – ela suspirou e virou-se para Lílian enquanto colocava a vassoura nos ombros. – É melhor você ir se preparando, Lily. Terá que agüentar a teimosia dele quando se casarem.

A ruiva ficou levemente corada e fez menção de jogar a escova na amiga, no que a mesma saiu rapidamente do dormitório, sobre os risos prendidos das outras.

* * *

-THIAGO POTTER, VOCÊ QUER MORRER?

O rapaz ajeitou a vassoura de modo displicentemente em um dos ombros e virou-se lentamente para trás, enquanto observava a uma face relativamente vermelha aproximar-se gradativamente dele.

-Achei que você guardasse os seus gritos para o Sirius, Lisa. – ele disse num meio sorriso. A garota revirou os olhos em resposta.

-Não quando você merece uns bons puxões de orelhas! – ela bradou, furiosa. – Você esteve doente ontem. Como você pode continuar com essa idéia insana de escolher um novo artilheiro nessas condições?

-Temos jogo daqui a três semanas, Lisa, como você quer que eu me comporte? – ele fitou o tempo nublado através da janela. – Não está relativamente perfeito para um teste, mas é bom o bastante para faze-lo. O ar meio parado vai testar mais da agilidade dos que aspiram a ser artilheiros. – ele voltou-se para ela num meio sorriso. – E você bem me conhece, Lisa, eu sempre tive isso todos os anos e eu acordo maravilhosamente bem no dia seguinte.

-Eu bem sei disso, Thiago. Mas isso não significa que você deva ficar por aí voando em cima de uma vassoura e gritando com jogadores. – ela revirou os olhos. – A doença pode acabar voltando, sabia?

-Ela nunca volta. E... – ele exibiu um sorriso debochado. – Vejo que você não está muito interessada que eu cancele os testes, não é mesmo? Até a vassoura você trouxe!

A garota fez uma breve careta com a boca e meneou a cabeça.

-Eu vim na pressa. – ela sorriu um pouco e seus olhos brilharam intensamente. – Estava, hum, estava treinando com o Sirius. – ela disse num tom doce. – Mas isso não significa que eu queira que você fique se arriscando! – completou num tom irritado.

-Sinceramente, Lisa, tem vezes que você me lembra a minha mãe...

-Só estou cumprindo uma promessa que há muito eu fiz para a tia Sarah. – ela piscou o olho para ele e sorriu meio de lado. – Tenho que zelar por você, esqueceu?

Thiago riu.

-Sei... – ele fez uma breve careta com a boca e depois tornou a rir. – Mas, o que você pretende fazer para me impedir?

-Creio que nada que eu faça surtirá algum efeito em você, não é mesmo? – ela disse num tom derrotado.

-O que você acha.

-Mas, Thiago... – ela insistiu. – Você tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

-O treino será daqui a menos de meia hora, Lisa, eu não posso simplesmente desmarcar as coisas assim, não é?

-Ah, é? E por que você teve que marcar justo hoje?

O rapaz coçou a cabeça levemente e semi-cerrou um dos olhos.

-É que eu me esqueci...

Lisa exibiu uma feição entediada.

-Você, realmente, não existe, Thiago Potter.

Ele riu.

-Pronto, agora que você ralhou comigo, diga para que veio de verdade.

-Eu estou pensando sinceramente em te fazer uma proposta... – ela exibiu um ar pensativo.

-O que você me ofereceria em troca da vaga de artilheiro? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Sinto muito, Lisa, eu sou um maroto, mas ainda sou honesto.

Ela prendeu o riso e meneou a cabeça.

-Você está nervosa, não está?

A garota assentiu levemente.

-Um pouco. – ela repetiu num murmúrio. – De qualquer forma, eu só concordei com isso por insistência do Sirius. Ele _acha _que eu jogo bem.

-E você, não? – ele indagou com um olhar levemente penetrante.

-Acho que dou para o gasto. Pelo menos sei segurar a bola, não?

Thiago riu fracamente e ambos seguiram em silêncio até o campo de quadribol.

Quando os dois chegaram, o local já se encontrava relativamente cheio. Lisa riu e meneou a cabeça ao perceber que havia várias alunas de outras casas nas arquibancadas, aos cochichos e lançando olhares entrecortados com um longo suspiro para alguns dos jogadores presentes.

Lisa esboçou um sorriso nervoso quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Sirius antes dela se juntar ao restante do grupo que iria participar do teste.

Pontas, por sua vez, observou cada canto do campo e parou por alguns segundos uma cabeleira ruiva que lançava olhares nervosos para o chão, enquanto ouvia atentamente algo que Remo dizia.

Desviando o olhar da ruiva, ele lançou um olhar nervoso para o seu relógio de bolso e percebeu que já estava em cima do horário combinado.

Fitou todos os presentes e percebeu que uma pequena balbúrdia havia se instalado no local, se surpreendendo com o fato de, nem ao menos, ter ouvido nem um ruído.

Pigarreou de forma significativa para se fazer presente, mas pareceu que esse gesto só fez aumentar mais os ruídos. Revirou os olhos e retirou a varinha de um dos bolsos.

O som de uma pequena explosão foi ouvida, no que todos pularam assustados e voltaram o olhar para Thiago, que exibiu um sorriso triufante.

-Assim está melhor. – ele disse num tom levemente maroto. – Agora, por favor, eu peço que os primeiranistas se retirem e esperem algum outro ano para fazerem o teste, sim? – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos ao entreouvir alguns resmungos. – Isso vale também para as pessoas que não vieram com vassouras. – algumas garotas soltaram risinhos e ele piscou o olho. – Eu posso ter a fama de desobedecer regras, mas, quando diz respeito a quadribol, as mesmas são como algo sagrado para mim. Reclamações acerca desse assunto, favor comparecer a sala da Minnie. – alguns prenderam o riso. – Creio que ela terá o imenso prazer em dar-lhes um sermão sobre regras e responsabilidades... – ele respirou profundamente. – Agora, vejamos... Como são doze ao todo, creio que vocês devam se dividir em quatro grupos de três para uma melhor avaliação. Teremos primeiro uma avaliação dos dois grupos, depois do outro e depois cada uma invidualmente. E... – ele olhou significativamente para Sirius e depois para Lisa. – Para ninguém dizer que eu estou favorecendo ninguém... – ele olhou para os outros presentes e tirou uma espécie de saquinho vermelho do bolso. – Sugiro que tirem aqui os seus próprios grupos. Os batedores, é claro, tirarão uma bola a mais.

Houve murmúrios de concordância e os doze concorrentes, juntamente com os batedores do time, se dirigiram até o saquinho que Thiago estendia e tiraram os seus grupos.

Lisa e Sirius se entreolharam e sorriram antes de olharem para a bolinha que tinha em mãos. O moreno abriu uma das mãos e percebeu que era uma dourada e alaranjada, diferente da Lisa, que pegara uma bolinha vermelha.

-É... – a garota disse num murmúrio rouco. – Parece que ficamos em times contrários.

-Não se preocupe, farei um jogo limpo.– ele piscou o olho. – Não mandarei balaços muito fortes. – completou num tom provocativo. – Acho que eles só deverão te deixar desacordada por alguns dias...

-Oh, grande consolo. – ela disse num revirar de olhos, no que Sirius prendeu o riso.

Sirius ficou sendo batedor do grupo composto por uma terceiranista, e dois quintanistas. Lisa, por sua vez, fez parte do grupo de um quartanista e uma quintanista, que tinha um sorriso meio suspeito em seu rosto enquanto fitava Thiago. Os outros dois grupos restantes eram compostos, cada um, por um setimanista, um quartanista e um terceiranista.

-Vallins, comece a rodear os aros. – ele disse, enquanto abria o malão onde era guardado as bolas. – Black... – ele soltou um sorriso meio cínico para Sirius, no que este riu um pouco. – e Vallins, estejam a postos. Eu vou soltar os balaços.

-Mas... – a terceiranista perguntou, engolindo em seco.

-O que você esperava...? – Thiago rapidamente desviou a atenção d malão e fitou a garota de forma penetrante. – Isso não é nenhuma brincadeira. Quando estivermos jogando, estaremos com os balaços, não?

A garota assentiu levemente.

-Mas, eu pensei que seriamos testados separadamente... – insistiu.

-E serão. – Thiago disse seriamente. – Depois que passarem dessa etapa.

A garota abriu a boca para retrucar, mas resolveu se calar. Sirius e o outro batedor levantaram vôo quando Thiago voltou a atenção para o malão e soltando os balaços.

-Será um treino-teste. – ele explicou calmamente, enquanto segurava a goles em uma das mãos e montava calmamente na vassoura. – Os outros artilheiros também acompanharão o seu desempenho e, assim como eu, prestará atenção em qualquer deslize ou tentativa de aparecer mais. – ele estreitou os olhos. – Cada um dos grupos jogará contra o outros e, como só temos um goleiro, iniciaremos o jogo do outro lado do campo. Terminará quando algum dos lados obter setenta pontos.

Remo observou com os olhos levemente estreitados, os jogadores se dirigirem ao outro lado do campo. Apesar de ainda ser tarde o tempo se encontrava levemente escuro, o que fazia com que se pensasse que o sol estava começando a se por. Suspirou profundamente. O cheiro de terra molhada invadia suas narinas e o ar se encontrava ligeiramente úmido, o que prenunciava a queda de uma nova tempestade.

-O sistema de teste de Thiago é bem diferente dos antes vistos, não é, Remo? – Ana indagou calmamente, enquanto acompanhava os competidores duelarem pela bola no céu, seus corpos não passando de pontinhos negros ziguezagueando para cá e para lá.

-Ele e o Sirius viviam estudando possíveis testes a serem aplicados em cada posição. – ele deu de ombros. – Eu não creio que essa seja a melhor, mas há, de certa forma, um trunfo nela. Afinal, todos os jogadores são pegos de surpresa. Estimula uma capacidade de raciocínio rápido, por assim dizer...

-Será que a Lisa está se saindo bem? – Lily indagou de olhos estreitados, tentando distinguir os cabelos castanhos da amiga em meio aos outros pontinhos pretos que voavam de forma ágil pelo céu.

-Acho que só vamos saber quando isso acabar, não? – Alice respondeu com um profundo suspiro.

Os minutos decorreram lentamente. E, pelo que os quatro amigos puderam perceber, a disputa entre as duas equipes estava sendo acirrada.

Lisa respirou fundo quando sentiu um balaço zunir perto da sua cabeça pouco depois dela ter se inclinado sobre a sua vassoura. Olhou meio de soslaio para trás e percebeu o sorriso divertido que Sirius esboçou para, logo depois, piscar o olho e soltar um leve beijinho para ela. A garota bufou de raiva, antes de menear a cabeça e revirar os olhos. Quando ele disse que iria jogar limpo, ela não esperava que fosse tão limpo assim. E, muito menos, que o maroto demonstrasse um prazer especial em rebater balaços para a direção dela, como se quisesse testa-la. Lançou a goles para um dos componentes do seu próprio grupo e seguiu em frente, ainda podendo divisar a feição risonha do namorado.

-Continue a se divertir, Black. – ela disse num resmungo. – Teremos uma conversinha bem séria quando chegarmos lá embaixo...

Não que ela quisesse que Sirius maneirasse um pouco com ela. Mas, ela também não queria que ele _quase sempre _jogasse os balaços para cima _dela! _

Sentiu outro balaço vir em sua direção e empinou a vassoura para cima, desviando do mesmo por muito pouco. Soltou um longo suspiro. O outro time estava com uma diferença mínima de dez pontos, mas ela se sentia feliz, por ter feito um número considerável de gols. "Claro, teríamos um desempenho melhor se a idiota da Salys parasse de olhar para o Thiago e prestasse mais atenção a goles" pensou num resmungo.

E, depois de uns quatro jogadores terem sido retirados do campo por causa de balaços lançados por batedores, muitas reclamações de uma quintanista por sua unha ter quebrado e muita dor de cabeça para Thiago já razoavelmente estressado, eles finalmente se viram de volta ao chão, para as avaliações individuais.

Enquanto Thiago começava a explicar como seria a nova fase do teste, uma chuva fina e constante começou a cair. O rapaz suspirou profundamente e fitou cada um dos presentes com os olhos estreitados.

-Se algum de vocês se opor a continuação dos testes... – ele mirou um a um de forma penetrante. – Fale agora ou não terá direito a futuras reclamações.

Como ninguém havia se manifestado, Thiago deu a entender que todos tinham concordado.

Essa fase do teste seria bem simples. Os artilheiros veteranos e o candidato a artilheiro trabalhariam em campo durante um tempo para, logo depois, o candidato teria que tentar acertar qualquer um dos três aros e esse processo se repetiria durante cinco vezes.

Um a um os jogadores foram testados sobre os olhos atentos de Thiago. Lisa foi uma das últimas e, com um leve sorriso no rosto, aterrizou no campo, satisfeita por ter conseguido acertar quatro vezes, sendo que a última não acertara por muito pouco.

Um pouco mais à frente, Sirius a esperava com um magnífico sorriso no rosto.

-Você foi ótima. – ele disse num murmúrio.

-Acho que tive um bom treinador. – ela respondeu com um sorriso constrangido, enquanto ele a puxava para um leve beijo.

Mas alguns candidatos foram testados, até que Thiago finalmente descera para o chão mais uma vez. Sirius e Lisa se separaram lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Lily e os outros corriam até eles.

A ruiva correu e abraçou a amiga fortemente, no que os outros riram.

-Calma, Lily, não falta nenhum pedaço! – a garota disse risonha.

-Meu Merlim. – a ruiva murmurou, se separando da amiga. – Eu ainda não consigo ver alguma espécie de motivação que vocês têm para gostarem tanto desse jogo de atrocidades. A Lisa quase morre!

-Lily, também não exagera! – Ana disse entre risos. – Parabéns pelo desempenho, Liz.

-Hum, agora é só esperar uma resposta, não é mesmo? – a garota disse num sorriso nervoso.

-Espero que seja logo. Eu estou ensopado! – disse Sirius num resmungo.

-Depois daqui o Thiago vai direto para uma ducha quente e uma cama. – Lisa o encarou firmemente, enquanto o rapaz guardava as bolas e voltava-se para o resto dos presentes.

-Bom. – ele começou num tom ligeiramente cansado, mas satisfeito. – Primeiro eu gostaria de dizer que vocês, em sua maioria, estiveram ótimos. E, é claro que, como todo teste, muitos de vocês estiveram emocionalmente abalados e, talvez, não tiveram um desempenho pleno. Mas, infelizmente, eu não posso fazer nada a respeito disso. – ele exibiu um fraco sorriso. – Bem, eu não vou mais me demorar, todos aqui estamos completamente encharcados e tudo que desejamos no momento é uma boa dose de chocolate quente. Então... – ele fitou cada um dos presentes antes de continuar. – Eu creio que devo chamar a Delacourt para fazer companhia ao nosso grupo. – ele esboçou um sorriso meio de leve para a garota, que empalideceu e depois corou furiosamente, ao mesmo tempo que recebia as congratulações dos amigos e um beijo de Sirius. – E, como eu disse anteriormente... Qualquer suposta reclamação... Creio que vocês devam se dirigir a sala da Mimi. – ele fez uma breve reverência. – E obrigado pela presença de todos.

Alguns se retiraram, ainda aos resmungos pelo fato da Lisa ser a namorada do melhor amigo do capitão, no que Thiago alargou o sorriso e se dirigiu até os amigos.

-Sempre presunçoso, não Potter? – Lily disse num ar debochado.

-Só estou fazendo o meu papel, Lily. – ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados e, logo depois, voltou-se para Lisa. – Vai ser um prazer imenso mandar em você durante os treinos de quadribol, Lisa.

A amiga riu.

-Só espero que você não fique aos agarros com o Almofadinhas enquanto dito táticas.

-Não se preocupe, Pontas, nos comportaremos direitinho. – Sirius piscou o olho.

-Vamos para o castelo, já está um pouco frio, não acham? – Lily disse esfregando as mãos.

Thiago a encarou estranhamente.

-Não está tão frio assim, está?

-Não para você, que estava voando e gritando com todo mundo. – ela disse num revirar de olhos.

-A Lily sempre foi assim, Thiago. – Ana disse num meio sorriso. – Nunca foi de agüentar temperaturas frias.

Todos seguiram em direção ao castelo ainda falando sobre o treino. Thiago dava um ou outro comentário acerca do assunto, mas seus olhos estavam fixados em Lily que, mesmo depois de se encontrar nas paredes acolhedoras do castelo, ainda esfregava as mãos e sentia leves calafrios, ficando cada vez mais para trás.

-Lily, você tem certeza de que está mesmo bem? – ele perguntou seriamente.

A ruiva assentiu levemente.

-Já vai passar.

-Lily...? – ele tornou a chama-la quando a ruiva parou de andar abruptamente e o encarou num meio sorriso e Thiago sentiu um arrepio involuntário percorrer todo o seu corpo. Conhecia aquele olhar...

-Parece que ficamos para trás, Thiago. – ela falou com a voz levemente etérea, no que ele olhou para a frente e percebeu que os amigos haviam sumido.

-Você...

O cenário havia se dissolvido na sua frente, mas não havia nenhum silêncio profundo... Vozes conhecidas murmuravam ao fundo...

_-Eu disse que não seria nada bom para ele se arriscar dessa maneira. Mas, ele me ouviu? Não. Claro que não... – _a voz bufou de raiva._ – Pelo visto, eu não presto para nada mesmo... _

_-Você sabe que o Thiago é um cabeça dura, não é Lisa? – _ele agora reconhecera a voz de Sirius._ – Não adianta tentar persuadi-lo a fazer algo contrário ao que deseja. _

_-Ah, pelo amor de Merlim, parem de discutir vocês dois, antes que a M. Pomfrey resolva nos expulsar daqui. – _a voz de Remo soou de modo emburrado.

Thiago abriu os olhos vagarosamente e piscou várias vezes quando reconheceu uma massa de rubros cabelos em sua frente. Aos poucos, tudo voltou a entrar em foco e ele pôde perceber que os rubros cabelos esvoaçaram de modo quase que imperceptível e os olhos dela estavam vagos, opacos... _negros_

Teve um leve sobressalto, mas não conseguiu desviar seus olhos do olhar da ruiva. A mão dela apertava a sua firmemente e ela sorria... sorria como...

-Feche os olhos novamente, Thiago... – a voz dela soara doce e etérea. – Você não quer descobrir alguma coisa...?

O rapaz obedeceu com um leve aceno na cabeça e depois tornou a fechar os olhos. Quando tornou a abri-los, ainda se encontrava na ala hospitalar mas, ao invés de Lily estar em pé ao seu lado, era ele quem se encontrava em tal posição, enquanto ela estava deitada na maca, os olhos verdes entreabertos e desfocados. Ele apertava a mão dela firmemente.

Thiago sentiu um aperto no peito. O que estaria vivendo era sonho ou realidade?

_"Uma parte do seu futuro..." _

-Ela está...?

Ele teve um leve sobressalto quando a ruiva voltou o olhar para ele e o fitou com um doce sorriso. Thiago sentiu a cabeça latejar.

_"-Quem é essa mulher, papai?  
__-Uma velha amiga, Thiago..." _

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados do rapaz brilharam tenuemente e ele os estreitou, enquanto firmava o contato visual com as orbes esmeraldas da ruiva com um ar ligeiramente cansado. O moreno hesitou por breves instantes, assim como o pequeno garotinho da lembrança que agora estava tendo. A mão de Lily fechou-se com mais intensidade sobre a sua e ela piscou quase que imperceptivelmente.

_"-Não tenha medo minha criança... Eu não vou lhe fazer mal". _

A ruiva exibiu um doce, um doce e frio sorriso.

_"-Você daria um belo rapaz, Thiago Potter..." _

Thiago desviou o olhar de Lílian quando sentiu que as vozes se tornavam cada vez mais distantes em sua mente. Então, suas suspeitas estavam verdadeiras...

_"-Você é bem fria..." _

-Você tem a mesma frieza dela... – ele disse num murmúrio e apertou a mão da ruiva com mais intensidade. – Então, isso quer dizer que... – ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

-Eu disse que você daria um belo rapaz, Thiago... – a ruiva acariciou-lhe a face com a mão completamente gélida, tão gélida quanto a que ele sentira em sua face há anos atrás. Um tempo que lhe parecia tão distante...

O maroto abriu os olhos e sentiu a respiração levemente descompassada. Isso não podia estar acontecendo com ele.

_"Estou mais perto do que você imagina..." _

-Ela... – ele começou num murmúrio, dando alguns passos para trás. – Ela é... Você... – concluiu num fio de voz, apesar dos seus olhos terem faiscado levemente. – Saia do corpo dela, _agora. _– completou num tom ligeiramente incisivo.

Agatha meneou a cabeça e soltou um breve riso. Thiago divisou por breves segundos os rubros cabelos de Lílian tornarem-se ligeiramente dourados e suas orbes verdes escurecerem.

-As coisas não são tão simples como você imagina, Thiago. – ela sentou-se cautelosamente na maca e retirou a mão do rosto dele. – Isso era para acontecer. Foi a decisão dela, você não pode impedir isso.

Thiago a encarou com o cenho franzido.

-Não creio que a Lily tenha desejado isso. – concluiu firme.

-Mas o desejo dela permitiu a minha entrada. – o rosto de Lily esboçou um fraco sorriso e olhou para as mãos, ainda entrelaçadas e soltou a de Thiago calmamente. – Ela não quer ser um peso para você, Thiago.

-Mas... – ele a encarou, confuso. – Como?

-Eu já me comuniquei com ela em sonhos. Ela pode não saber o que você tem de fazer...

-Assim como eu também não sei... – ele disse num resmungo.

-Mas ela acredita que o destino não deve ser modificado. – ela tornou a curvar os lábios num sorriso e meneou a cabeça. – E não está nele você ficar com Lílian Evans.

-Eu já disse, pouco me importa essa droga de destino. – ele a encarou com uma expressão firme. – Eu faço da minha vida o que eu quero e bem entender.

-Você não pensará assim quando a hora chegar... – ela falou num murmúrio e respirou profundamente.

Thiago observou o corpo de Lily dar um leve sobressalto e cair graciosamente em direção ao seu. Ele a amparou com cuidado e, ainda sentindo o coração levemente descompassado, entreouviu um leve gemido dado pela garota e a cabeleira ruiva remexer-se inquieta sobre o seu peito.

Calmamente, o moreno observou Lily erguer a face e encarar Thiago com os olhos levemente desfocados e cansados.

-Ela disse a você, não disse? – ela falou com a voz falha.

Thiago não respondeu nada, apenas desviou o olhar de Lílian e a abraçou instintivamente.

-Eu prometo, Lily, eu não vou deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça... – ele disse num sussurro, apertando-a contra si com vontade.

_"Você já fez a sua escolha...?"

* * *

_

N/A: Certo, entreguei o primeiro segredo. Agatha está possuindo a Lily para poder se comunicar com o Thiago. Essa cena será melhor explicada no próximo capítulo. Mas, eu já vou adiantando... huahahahaha. O Thiago desmaiou pouco depois de dar o resultado de quem seria o novo artilheiro e foi mandado para a Ala Hospitalar, e Lily/Agatha estava junto dele desde então... Espero que tenham gostado.


	44. Vagas Compreensões

N/A/ Lisa entrando de fininho / Bem, depois de "alguns meses", o capítulo finalmente está pronto. / Lisa ouvindo coros de aleluia ao fundo / Igualmente ao anterior, ele teve suas mil e uma versões... até que chegamos a uma definitiva. / eu já falei que um dia ainda enforco meu perfeccionismo? ¬¬' /

Er, bem, vocês já devem estar acostumados com minhas desculpas, mas não custa eu pedir novamente, não é? XD. Desculpem-me por mais uma demora. / se esconde / Muitos sabem que eu estou estudando para concursos, além de estar numa faculdade, então, tempo é realmente algo raro para mim... e, mesmo nas férias, a faculdade resolveu me perseguir com alguns problemas... bom, fazer o quê? Ela me ama... / risos /

Mas, chega de enrolações e vamos aos comentários:

**laurita **_( Huahaha. Bem, quase ninguém gosta. Eu inclusive. Mas eu realmente me importo com o fato de demorar tanto de atualizar, mas eu faço o possível... T.T. Mas eu posso dizer que o mundo conspira contra mim... u.u. ); _**Srta. Wheezy** _( Huahaha. Sem problemas, Cin! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Saudades suas... ); _**Srta Black** _( Minha fic é a mais perfeita? Nossa, obrigada! E mil perdões pela demora... ); _**gau malfoy **_( É; é bem verdade que o capítulo não foi muito entendível, mas espero que os flashbacks sirvam para desanuviar os acontecimentos um pouco... XD.); _**MoniMione **_( XD. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo. XD. Para eu não ficar preocupada com a possibilidade de você vir a Bahia? XD. Bem, eu não fico, desde que você e suas amigas prometam serem boazinhas comigo se um dia isso chegar a acontecer...risos. ); _**¢Lr!¢ë** _( Fico feliz que esteja gostando. XD ); _**Gábi **_( Será que babys ainda lê fics de HP/ risos / Você gosta da Agatha? Eu também gosto muito dela, ela não é tão fria quanto parece ser, é a situação que exige que ela seja assim, então... hehehehe. Você escreveu a Ana bem, sim. XD. Eu adorei. n.n. Huahaha. Já fiz minha escolha sim. / Lisa arrumando as malas e saindo de fininho ); _**Bia Lupin **_( XD. Acho que foi coisa do destino mesmo... mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic. n.n. Ah, quanto a se ela vai até o sétimo... não, ela não vai. / risos / Ela só vai até o sexto, e abre para a continuação, que será pós-Hogwarts, mas teremos vários flashs a respeito do sétimo ano deles nela. hehehehehe ); _**Lika Slytherin **_( Matando aula para ler a fic? Nossa... o.O. X Sorry pela demora...); _**Ju McMilt **_( XD. Que bom que está gostando da fic. n.n. ); _**Lyla Evans Higurashi **_( Huahahahahaha. Bem, acho que eu não ficaria surpresa se você aparecesse com suas amigas, não. / risos / É, eu costumo alternar um pouco nas atualizações, estou atualizando aqui primeiro... heheheheheh. ); _**Isa Potter **_( Fico feliz que tenha gostado das minhas fics. n.n. Bom, é normal se confundir. XD. Espero que o capítulo tire algumas das suas dúvidas. n.n. );_** Mel Weasley Black **_( Entendeu a parte da Lily/Agatha? XD. Nossa, fico muito alegre que tenha entendido. XD. O capítulo requer muita atenção mesmo, mas acho que esse também vai servir para ressaltar o seu entendimento. XD. É; eu também fico muito triste ao pensar que a profecia está perto de se concretizar. / a que espera de tudo da Titia Rowling, até mesmo a morte do Harry...Y.Y. / Huahaha. Você acha a Agatha má? Ah, eu não acho não... ela não é tão ruim quanto aparenta ser, é a situação que exige que ela seja assim... hehehehehe. Huahahaha. Sim, é algo que não vai dar certo... Hehehehehehe. Er, em breve sai capítulo de uma das outras duas fics. XD. E obrigada por me desejar "Tempo, Inspiração e Paciência", eu bem sei que ando precisando da primeira e da última ultimamente... y.y.); _**Nina Black **_( Nha! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. E das outras também. XD );_** JhU Radcliffe **_( Huahahahaha. É, eu chego a tratar essa possessão de forma quase natural mesmo, mas, bem, podemo ver o lado bom da questão... Ela não está sendo possuída por um demônio. XD. ); _**Kel Gryffin **_( Sorry pela demora... Bem, eu costumo postar no mesmo dia, ou então, com um ou dois dias de atraso, mas tem vezes que eu acabo me esquecendo e demoro mais... / se esconde / ); _**Lele Malfoy **_( Sorry a demora... ); _**Mile **_( Huahaha. Calma, calma... a situação tem certo quê de complexidade mesmo, mas acho que com esse capítulo dá para entender o que aconteceu, principalmente se compararmos às antigas cenas. Espero que entenda, qualquer coisa, é só me falar. XD. );_**Sir Andrew Stepking **_( Bom, a Agatha não é nada do Thiago, não em todo. Ela tem uma relação com os pais do Thiago, como ela mesma fala nesse capítulo e, por consequência, criou uma relação com ele. XD. Huahahaha. Não, ela não é estraga-prazer do Thiago... o que ela quer é realmente importante. Hehehehehe. Quanto a desde quando ela está possuindo a Lily, ela está desde o dia em que ele deu de presente o colar de Vívian para ela. Ah, tadinho do Pontas... ele não é tão tapado assim. / risos / ); _**karinne** _( Desculpe pela demora... / se esconde / ); _**mel **_( Que bom que gosta das minhas fics. Quanto a sua pergunta relacionada a CNP... sim, a Lily reclama porque o Tiago pôs as mãos no bolso quando estavam naquele cubículo por causa disso mesmo... a mão dele ia ficar muito mais perto da perna dela. / risos /); _**Juliana **_( Nova J.K. Rowling? Ah, que é isso... ainda sou uma mera aprendiz... mas, fico lisonjeada pelo elogio. Obrigada! ); _**Schai Black **_( Espero que esse capítulo tenha tirado um pouco os nós acerca da Agatha. XD. ); _**Mellanie Black **_( Sim, a febre do Thiago está diretamente relacionada com o encargo que ele suporta, a escolha dele é uma consequência desse fato. XD. E, sim, a "doença" da Lils foi acarretada pela possessão da Agatha. XD ); _**sassah potter **_( Er... desculpe a demora ); _**Lulu Star **_( Eu lamento muito pela minha demora e peço minhas desculpas... e, não, eu não abandonei vocês... nunca vou abandonar TAL. n.n. Ela te motivou a escrever? Nossa, fico muito feliz por isso! ); _**lolamedr, Lívia** _( Desculpem-me pela demora... ); _**Gagau **_( Ah, sim, sim, eu realmente concordo contigo... Deve ser muito difícil estar na pele do Thiago e confesso que se estivesse no lugar dele, eu não sabia o que faria. / bem, se bem que eu sei o que ele vai fazer... rsrsrsrs. / É o caso de abrir mão da sua própria felicidade para proteger a pessoa que ama... Y.Y. Sim, é a mais pura verdade. A Agatha está possuindo a Lily. Hehehehehe. Eu também gosto muito de fazer essas cartas. / risos / Agora, quanto ao caso da estrela... não posso contar. XD. Ah, quanto a música que ele canta no Lual, é "More Than Words", a banda é "The Extreme" e ela também foi regravada por Westlife, mas eu acho a versão antiga melhor. XD. Eu também tinha...Y.Y. ); _**Joey Potter** _( Fico feliz que goste da fic! E mil perdões pela demora...y.y. ); _**Laís Potter** _( XD. Que bom que você gosta da fic. E desculpa ter demorado tanto para postar novo capítulo...); _**Lá** _( Eu sou uma praga? O.O. Bom, levando-se em conta a forma com que você disse, devo ser mesmo... / se esconde / Peço desculpas pela super demora para postar capítulo novo... / se esconde / ); _**Marienny, Bruh Black **_( Sorry a demora... me perdoem. ); _  
**Marotas-L-Marotos **_( Hey, quem disse que você me enche demais no msn? Que é isso... / risos / Eu gosto de conversar contigo! Er, desculpem pela demora... / se esconde / Mas, bem, aqui está novo capítulo/ a propósito, eu ainda não li a de vocês... / se esconde atrás da cadeira /); _**pry potter** _( Minha fic te deixou com medo? o.O. Como assim...? Por causa das cenas ou da bronca da sua mãe, ou pelo fato de ter virado a noite lendo ela...? o.O. Hum, seu msn não saiu não... tem que postar com espaços... o email que você pôs é o do msn? Se for eu te adiciono depois. Huahahaha. Bem, algumas coisas sobre a Agatha saem agora... hehehehehe );_**Kaory **_( / se esconde / É, eu realmente demoro muito... Desculpe a demora); _**Assuero Racsama **_( Hey, não foi bem questão de falta de inspiração, Sr. Assuero. / risos / É questão de achar o desenvolvimento da cena bom o bastante... Y.Y. Eu sou muito perfeccionista; até demais... ); _**mary pontas** _( Huahahaha. É você leu todas as minhas fics e eu nada de atualizar... Ah, sim, realmente eu fazia capítulos excessivamente curtos, mas, bem, Te Amo Lily foi a minha primeira fic, então, eu ainda estava pegando jeito e, bem, a prática da escrita faz com que você tenha mais facilidade em descrever cenas, diálogos, etc... Mas, fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic. XD.Ah, eu também adoro a Morgause... n.n. A Agatha é importante para a história, ao seu modo. Hehehehe. Bom, ela é um espírito errante... descendente de uma linhagem antiga de druidas, mais precisamente feiticeiros. XD. E, sim, você está certa em pensar que o Thiago vai desistir a um ponto da sua vida de ficar com Lílian com medo dela morrer... heheheheheh.) _**e Ninah W. Black **_( Uma das melhores fics T/L que você leu? Nossa, fico lisonjeada por isso. XD. Huahahaha. Foi uma das que te fez viciar nos marotos? Bem, não tive muito trabalho, eles são viciantes por si sós... / sorri largamente / Bom, provavelmente ainda hoje... XD.)._

Bom, como último aviso antes do capítulo... Realidade e ilusão se confundem novamente nesse capítulo, mas acho - olha para todos com receio - que dá para entender o que acontece. XD.

Ah, e, excluindo a primeira cena do capítulo, as partes do capítulo intercaladas por flashbacks compõem uma cena única. XD.

E, mais uma vez, desculpem pela super-hiper-mega-ultra demora e agradeço a paciência de vocês a espera de um novo capítulo. n.n.

Beijos a todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic.

* * *

**Cap. 44 – Vagas Compreensões **

-Lílian?

A ruiva, de imediato, se surpreendeu pela voz que a chamava e desviou o olhar de Thiago, tonta. Ainda meio desnorteada, mirou cuidadosamente a pessoa que tinha a mão sobre o seu ombro, reconhecendo as feições serenas de Ana próxima a si.

-Você está bem? – um sorriso amável povoou os lábios da garota.

-Eu estou... – ela pigarreou para fazer sua voz não sair tão rouca. – Eu estou bem, Ana, obrigada pela preocupação. – ela forçou um sorriso para a amiga antes de dar uma atenção maior ao recinto no qual se encontrava, percebendo, perplexa, que estava na Ala Hospitalar. Como viera parar ali era um mistério para ela...

Forçou a memória e veio-lhe a vaga lembrança do moreno de cabelos arrepiados indo de encontro ao chão pouco tempo depois de ter perguntado a ela se estava mesmo bem. Depois disso, a única coisa que ela se recordava antes de Ana tê-la chamado fora Lisa falando que tinham que levar o rapaz para a Ala Hospitalar. Inspirando fundo, sentiu uma súbita vontade de questionar o que havia acontecido e como ela chegara até ali, mas ao reparar a estranheza que aquela pergunta traria, resolveu ficar calada.

-Tem certeza de que está mesmo bem? – Ana insistiu; seu olhar ainda denotava preocupação e sua mão apertou de leve o seu ombro, num gesto mudo de conforto. – Você me parece um pouco abatida, Lils, quer que eu chame a enfermeira?

-Eu... – ela respirou fundo. – Eu estou bem. – completou num murmúrio, sabendo que estava mentindo. Procurou algo para desviar a atenção da amiga para outra coisa que não fosse ela e quase sorriu quando seu olhar bateu em Sirius e Lisa sentados na maca a sua frente. – O que aconteceu? – ela fez um gesto com a cabeça para indicar o casal, que ainda trocava olhares emburrados diante do olhar de censura de Remo, que estava entre eles. Ana sorriu e meneou a cabeça, fazendo com que Lílian se sentisse aliviada por conseguir o seu intuito.

-Não sei bem ao certo, mas eles conseguiram desviar o assunto do desmaio de Thiago para os defeitos um do outro. Remo foi o mediador, reclamando com eles para que M. Pomfrey não nos expulsasse antes do horário combinado. – Lílian arqueou uma sobrancelha, procurando demonstrar certa confusão. Seu olhar parou em Thiago por alguns instantes antes de mirar a amiga.

-E por que os outros não estão aqui?

-O Thiago estava falando algumas coisas sem sentido; você veio para perto dele, então, ninguém resolveu incomodar. – fora Lisa quem respondera, lançando-lhe um sorriso que a ruiva soube interpretar de imediato o significado. – O que não significa nada, é claro. – ela completou, risonha, ao ver que Lílian revirara os olhos em resposta.

-Além do mais, você estava segurando a mão dele com tanto afinco... – Sirius completou, esquecendo-se por alguns instantes de que ainda tinha algo a tratar com a namorada e indo se juntar a ela, que já estava ao lado do leito do moreno, com Remo. – Sabe, Lílian, M. Pomfrey nos disse que ele esta fora de perigo, então, não vejo a necessidade de agarrar-se à mão dele como se desejasse prender o último fio de vida que resta em seu corpo.

A priori, Lílian não entendera muito bem o significado da frase do maroto até perceber realmente o que estava a fazer. Ruborizando de leve, olhou para baixo e deparou-se com sua mão a segurar a de Thiago firmemente. Como foi que ela chegara a isso? Ela não saberia explicar... muito menos porque ele também a segurava com igual persistência, como se o fato de manter-se afastado dela o incomodasse. Arquejando um pouco, ela rompeu o contato gentilmente, puxando sua mão para perto de si.

-Eu... – ela começou, incerta do que dizer, torcendo um pouco uma mão na outra, incomodada. O corpo de Thiago pareceu relaxar e ele soltou um longo suspiro. – Eu estava aqui e então... ele... bem... ele segurou minha mão e...

-Tudo bem, Lílian, eu só estava brincando. – Sirius comentou, risonho, piscando o olho para ela. – Não precisa ficar tão acanhada porque gostou de segurar a mão de Thiago.

-Sirius! – ela o repreendeu, ainda mais envergonhada. – Não é nada disso que...

A ruiva não chegou a completar a frase, pois todas as atenções, inclusive a dela, foram desviadas para Thiago, que havia resmungado algo e abria os olhos com certa ociosidade.

-Querem falar baixo, por favor...? – ele pediu, ainda meio sem rumo, ajeitando os óculos que ainda estavam no seu rosto. Lançou uma olhadela para as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor e, quando parou em Lílian, ficou ligeiramente lívido. A ruiva lançou um olhar intrigado para ele. – Você...

-Você está bem, Potter? – ela questionou num tom rouco. O moreno pareceu relaxar um pouco e menear a cabeça, como quem espanta algo.

-O que aconteceu? – ele questionou, encarando também os outros. – Como eu cheguei a Ala Hospitalar?

-Vai dizer que não sabe? – Lisa retrucou, meio sarcástica, cruzando os braços e olhando feio para ele.

-Bom... – ele começou, franzindo um pouco o cenho. – tecnicamente não. – Eu me lembro de... – ele se calou, mirando Lily quase que de modo imediato antes de prosseguir. – posso dizer que não me lembro de muita coisa além do fato de estarmos saindo dos testes para artilheiro e...

-Você desmaiou, Pontas. – Remo falou num ar calmo, lançando olhares repreensivos para Sirius e Lisa, que não estavam muito satisfeitos em permanecerem em silêncio.

-Desmaiei...? – ele questionou, contudo, ainda tinha o olhar fixo em Lílian, que ainda não entendia muito bem a razão de ele estar a observa-la tanto. – Mas... como?

-Como alguém desmaia? – Sirius questionou evasivamente. – Desmaiando, Pontas. Você está bem num momento e no outro... estatelado no chão. – ele sorriu meio de lado. – Quer que eu encene para que você entenda melhor?

-Sirius, isso não é hora para brincadeiras. – Remo o repreendeu num ar sério.

-Eu não estou brincando. – ele retorquiu, carrancudo. – Ele podia muito bem ter cancelado os testes, mas não. Thiago Potter _sempre_ tem que achar que está bem... – ele respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. – Se você não estava bem, podia ter nos avisado, Pontas.

-Mas eu estava bem! – Thiago se justificou, alteando um pouco a voz.

-Falou certo, _estava _bem. – Sirius resmungou. – Estava tão bem quanto ontem.

-O que aconteceu hoje foi algo eventual, não tem nada a ver com minha febre de ontem.

-Será? – Lisa questionou, emburrada. – Eu não tenho tanta certeza.

-Eu estou bem agora, é o que importa, não? – ele disse num tom de quem encerra o assunto e tornou a encarar Lílian, pigarreando. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta meio estranha? – a ruiva apenas deu de ombros. – O nome Agatha te diz alguma coisa, Lílian?

A ruiva franziu o cenho, confusa, enquanto os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Thiago a estudavam minuciosamente, como se procurasse a resposta em suas feições.

-Por que você está me perguntando isso?

-É que eu tive um sonho meio esquisito agora, e ele me pareceu bem real. – Sirius resmungou algo como ele ter endoidecido de vez e que não lhe restou dúvidas de que ele havia batido a cabeça quando caiu no chão, recebendo uma cotovelada repreensiva de Lisa como resposta. – Ele lhe é familiar? – ele questionou sob os olhares confusos de Ana e Remo.

-Eu não conheço nenhuma Agatha. – Lílian respondeu seriamente. – Você não deve se deixar levar tanto por sonhos, Thiago, eles não são reais.

-Mas não é porque os sonhos não são reais que eles não deixam de ter certa importância, Lílian. – ele falou num ar sério, mas, antes mesmo que ele ou qualquer um dissesse qualquer coisa, M. Pomfrey veio ao encontro deles, alegando que eles tinham que ir embora.

-Eu posso ir também? – o maroto questionou, sorrindo, recebendo um olhar de censura como resposta. – Está bem, eu não insisto.

Os amigos prenderam o riso, menos Lily, que apenas sorrira de leve. Instantes depois, eles estavam de volta aos corredores de Hogwarts, deixando Thiago remoendo-se com sua suspeita. Ouviu muito vagamente M. Pomfrey dizer que ele estava um pouco febril e que teria que permanecer ali o resto do dia e, passado um breve instante, a resposta lhe chegou como trazida pelo vento.

_"Ela não sabe o que carrega dentro de si..."_

_

* * *

_

_"Mansão dos Potter, Agosto de 1976, Biblioteca._

_As estrelas brilhavam no céu um poucos mais aquela noite e o seu reluzir eram refletidos de forma tênue através dos olhos de Lílian. Ele ainda não podia vê-la por completo, mas, mesmo assim, a imagem se formava em seu rosto como se fosse algo sólido. Sorriu. Thiago observou a ruiva soltar um longo suspiro e se recostar no vão da porta meio distraída. Reprimiu um suspiro e passou a mão pelos cabelos numa vã tentativa de controlar o nervosismo. _

_-Lily? – ele a chamou, cauteloso. _

_Ao ouvir a voz do rapaz, a ruiva se virou para ele num gesto calmo. Ela o observou de modo perspicaz e notou que ele estava segurando algo dentro do bolso do sobretudo que estava usando. Estreitou os olhos de leve ao ouvir um sussurro ininteligível que, ao seu ver, vinha de uma leve brisa que cortou-lhe o rosto de leve. _

_-Sim; o que você quer falar comigo? – ela perguntou num sorriso. Era completamente estranho vê-lo tão encabulado na sua presença. Ela gostava disso? Não sabia dizer. _

_-Er, bem... – ele corou um pouco e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Lílian revirou os olhos, divertida. – Sabe, eu tenho isso guardado desde o ano passado, esperando a melhor das oportunidades para te dar... – ela o viu encarar o chão rapidamente, como quem toma coragem. – Pensei em te dar no Natal ou no seu aniversário, mas sabia que você poderia recusar. – ela o ouviu suspirar. – Bem, acho que essa oportunidade é única, não? _

_-Eu não estou entendendo... – ela começou, confusa, mas parou automaticamente ao notar que o rapaz tirara algo do bolso do sobretudo. Era uma caixa de veludo azul. – Potter, o que é isso? _

_-Abra... _

_Ela pegou a caixa que ele lhe estendia e sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer o seu corpo. _

_"Talvez fosse só o vento..." pensou, incerta. Passou a mão em sua superfície de modo meio receoso. _

_-Eu não enfeiticei, Lily, pode confiar em mim... – ele disse num sorriso. _

_A ruiva se controlou para não ter um leve sobressalto e se limitou a encara-lo, surpresa, ainda recostada ao vão da porta. Era estranho. Aquilo pode ter soado como brincadeira, mas, para ela, parecia outra coisa. _

_-O que é isso? – ela repetiu, calmamente. _

_-Um presente. _

_-Para mim? – ela disse, surpresa. Talvez essa sensação esquisita fosse coisa da sua cabeça. O que teria de mais nisso? _

_-Não, Lílian, eu comprei para você me dar de presente... – ele falou num revirar de olhos. Ela sentiu vontade de rir, mas, no lugar, limitou-se a reprimir uma falsa careta e abrir a caixa. _

_Seus receios foram dissipados da sua mente no exato momento em que se deparou com o que havia dentro da caixa e se controlou para não soltar uma exclamação de espanto. Dentro havia um par de brincos de prata, com um pingente de uma pedrinha de esmeralda, acompanhada de fios de prata que pendiam ao longo dele. Mas o que mais chamara-lhe a atenção fora o colar prateado, cujo pingente em formato de coração, com contornos em prata, parecia brilhar de um modo diferente para ela. Ainda surpresa, ela passou a mão de leve pelo colar, depois de sentir que ficara minutos sem, ao menos, respirar. Aquilo tudo era realmente...** divino.** Apesar de todo torpor que aparentava estar, ela sentiu um olhar sobre si e, ainda ligeiramente boquiaberta, voltou-se para Thiago e notou que ele esperava por uma resposta. _

_-Acho que combina com seus olhos. – ele confessou, corado. _

_Os lábios da ruiva se abriram num sorriso radiante. _

_-É realmente maravilhoso... – ela começou, tentando parecer um pouco menos admirada do que estava de verdade. – mas eu não posso aceitar. – ela completou, fechando a caixa levemente. Claro que ela não podia aceitar. Ela não era nada dele e aceitar isso seria como dar a entender que ela estava querendo algo com ele. O que não era verdade. Por mais próximos que eles estejam por agora, não significa que ela não o considere mais como o Potter de sempre. Ele, de certa forma, ainda era imaturo e inconseqüente e... mas no que ela está pensando? _

_-Não? – ela viu que ele franzira o cenho e o ar que tinha em seu rosto era um quê de decepção. _

_-Merlim, Thiago, isso deve ter custado uma fortuna! – ela estendeu o objeto para ele segurar, satisfeita por ter uma justificativa rápida para isso e com receio de mudar sua decisão. – Você... você não devia ter se dado a esse trabalho. – ela conteve um suspirar. Eram esses tipos de reações do rapaz que a deixavam completamente confusas no que dizia respeito a veracidade ou não do amor que ele dizia sentir por ela. _

_-Não custou, Lily; este conjunto está na família Potter há séculos... A última a usa-lo foi a minha bisavó. _

_-Da Vivian? – ela questionou, surpresa. Por que aquele quadro lhe trazia um certo quê de mistério que não era visto nos outros daquele recinto? _

_-Dela mesma. _

_-Ainda mais isso; - ela falou, meio rápido. Mais um motivo para ela continuar firme em sua decisão. Talvez ele não entendesse o que ela realmente queria dizer com isso. – Eu não posso aceitar, Thiago! _

_-Ela mesma que me pediu para que te entregasse. _

_Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada. Por que tanto interesse em entregar aquele colar a ela? Aliás, por que ela pensara logo no colar? Certo, estava pirando. _

_-Mas você não disse que pretendia me dar no Natal ou no meu aniversário? Ela me conhece de poucos dias! _

_-Você não entendeu, Lily... Ela disse, muito antes disso, que eu poderia dar esse colar a quem quer que eu desejasse. A pessoa escolhida foi você! _

_-Eu? – ela questionou, na falta de coisa melhor a dizer. Talvez aquilo tudo fosse paranóia da sua cabeça; alguma forma inconsciente de arranjar desculpas e teorias para o interesse do maroto nela. Talvez, fosse mesmo verdade que ele gostasse dela. _

_Ela o viu revirar os olhos. _

_-É o que parece, não? – ele falou, depois sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. _

_-Mas... – ela disse num quê de incredulidade. Pessoa escolhida; ela se lembrou e achou o fato muito estranho... Se controlou para não balançar a cabeça, a fim de espantar os novos pensamentos loucos que invadiam a sua mente. _

_-Bom, eu não o quero de volta. Faça o que quiser com ele; pode até jogar fora. – ele abriu um sorriso maroto. _

_Lílian tornou a abrir a caixa e lançou um olhar para o colar e depois para Thiago, alternando entre um e outro. _

_-J-jogar fora? – ela questionou, como quem não acredita. O.k., ela nunca soube que Thiago Potter era um poço perfeito de sanidade. _

_-Sim, e se você me dar de volta; ele terá esse fim. – ele tornou a sorrir. Lílian se controlou para não fechar a cara. _

_-Mas... ISSO É CHANTAGEM, SABIA? – ela disse, de repente. Ele estava jogando com ela. É claro que ele queria que ela aceitasse. E Lily sabia que, ao aceitar aquilo, estaria dizendo a ele que ele não era tão ruim quanto ela dizia que ele era. _

_-Eu sei, mas, quando se trata de você, tenho que tomar medidas drásticas. – ela sentiu ele beijar-lhe a face e se afastar dela calmamente. – Boa noite, Lily. _

_A ruiva conteve um longo suspiro. Só restava a ela aceitar... _

_-Boa noite, Potter. – ela falou, ainda vendo-o se afastar e, logo após, voltou o olhar para a caixa de veludo. Sim, só restava a ela aceitar..." _

Ela abriu os olhos e piscou, um tanto quanto desnorteada. O recinto no qual se encontrava estava imerso num profundo breu, ao que sua mente processou com certa dificuldade que a noite caía alta lá fora. Demorou um pouco para sua visão entrar em foco e, após alguns instantes, reconheceu-se sentada aos pés de uma cama e com a cabeça repousada sobre macias cobertas vermelhas... a cama do dormitório dos Leões.

Apesar de sentiu-se um tanto quanto zonza, Lílian, com certo esforço, impulsionou o corpo para cima, a fim de erguer-se e pôr-se de pé, mas uma nova vertigem fê-la cair sentada no chão novamente. Ofegou, só então notando o estranho gosto amargo que tomava a sua boca. Respirou fundo e recostou a testa ao colchão, num ar que demonstrava cansaço.

-O que está acontecendo comigo, afinal? – murmurou para o nada, tendo como resposta o silêncio do dormitório e o piar de uma coruja, ao longe. Incapaz de lutar contra a própria fadiga inexplicável, a ruiva tornou a fechar os olhos. Um dos punhos se cerrara sobre as cobertas da sua cama, ao passo que o outro se fechara sobre o colar no exato momento em que seu corpo dera um impulso quase que imperceptível e uma tênue luz esverdeada irradiara no quarto, antes de desaparecer por completo.

_"Mansão dos Potter, Agosto de 1976, Dormitório. _

_Ela esperou alguns instantes nos quais achou adequado para que desse tempo suficiente de ir para o quarto em que agora dormia sem que o visse novamente.Respirando fundo, Lily tentou não olhar mais uma vez para caixa de veludo que trazia em mãos e admitir que, sim, ela amara muito aquele presente. Porém, algo da sua estúpida intuição – ou do seu orgulho – dizia que a proposta de jogar fora o mesmo, e que ainda lhe povoava a mente, era bastante tentadora.. _

_Talvez, de certa forma, ela fosse um pouco sensitiva. Talvez, todo aquele receio, fosse nada mais nada menos do que o alerta de que ela estava se envolvendo **demais.** Não parecia crer muito bem que o odiava tanto assim no ano passado, que lhe parecia tão distante no momento, e que agora... _

_Balançou a cabeça, a fim de espantar seus pensamentos. Não, não chegava a tanto. Não **poderia **chegar a tanto. Ela não queria; ela... queria desistir de pensar no assunto. Aquela dúvida a assustava e ela não gostava de sentir-se, assim, tão indecisa. _

_Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem reparara que já havia passado do seu quarto. Corou furiosamente e, depois de alguns instantes a observar o corredor vazio e quase imerso numa penumbra acolhedora, girou os calcanhares e retomou seu caminho com um menear de cabeça. _

_Abriu a porta do seu quarto sem muita cerimônia e, com um longo suspiro, adentrou o recinto. O cheiro dele ainda estava ali. Foi quando ela reparou que havia algo no quarto que não estava ali anteriormente, e que ele ainda estava dormindo ali.. _

_Sufocou a respiração e, num leve girar de calcanhares, saiu do quarto de fininho, fechando a porta cautelosamente ao passar. Respirou fundo, recostando-se a porta por alguns instantes antes de caminhar até o quarto em que estava dormindo. _

_Mordeu o lábio inferior, ouvindo a porta se fechar calmamente enquanto voltava o seu olhar para o quadro de Vivian, que ressonava tranquilamente. Sorriu de leve, sem ao menos saber o real motivo, e caminhou até a cama, sentando-se nela de modo gentil. _

_Tornou a abrir a caixa de veludo, pousando-a em seu colo lentamente. Logo depois, voltara o olhar para o quadro e seus olhos se arregalaram momentaneamente ao notar que, diferente das outras vezes em que a vira, Vivian estava usando aquele mesmo colar que agora segurava. _

_Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar o ritmo do seu coração, pensando que isso talvez seja normal entre quadro bruxos, então, limitou-se a dar de ombros.E, foi quando ela fez menção de desviar o olhar do quadro, reparou que Vivian tinha aberto os seus olhos de súbito. E que eles eram estranhamente negros. _

_-Eu... eu... – ela gaguejou, ainda a se recuperar do susto. – Nossa, você me assustou, Vivian. _

_A garota sorriu em resposta e Lílian sentiu-se ligeiramente incomodada com isso. Aquele não parecia ser o sorriso da bisavó de Thiago. _

_-Quem é você? – ela questionou, confusa. _

_Ela sorriu ainda mais e, paralisada, Lílian notara que os cabelos dela estavam clareando. Estavam dourados, como os fios que adornavam os braços da poltrona em que ela estava sentada. _

_-A avó de Alan Potter morreu já muito velha. Por minha causa. – a garota falou com um ar meio etéreo. – Como eu era ela e, ao mesmo tempo, ela era eu, parte da minha essência permaneceu nesse quadro. E parte foi-se com ela. – Lílian sentiu a caixa de veludo tremer em suas mãos, mas não se importou. – A parte que me permitia transitar pelo mundo dos vivos como tal. – um grito foi sufocado na garganta da ruiva ao notar que as roupas de Vivian, aos poucos, transformavam-se em um manto negro como os seus olhos. – Eu, um dia, tive uma relação com essa família e, agora, estou ligada a ela. Não posso ir embora enquanto as coisas não voltarem aos eixos. _

_-E... por que você está me dizendo isso? – Lílian questionou num ar ruidoso. _

_-Porque eu preciso de você, Lílian Evans. _

_-E por que você precisa de mim...? _

_A garota tornou a sorrir, misteriosa. _

_-Acredita em destino, Lílian Evans? _

_-Eu... – ela começou, meio confusa. – Por que você está me perguntando isso? _

_-Você acredita. – Lílian soube que aquilo era uma afirmação. – Acredita, então, que quem se atrever a contrariá-lo, não deverá permanecer impune? Que o destino de alguém não pode ser modificado? _

_-Eu... – ela respirou fundo, mas, por fim, assentiu. Sempre acreditara que a pessoa nascia por algum propósito, contrariar isso seria vir de encontro a razão da sua própria existência. – Mas, você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. – ela prosseguiu num murmúrio. – Por que você precisa de mim? _

_-Talvez, um dia, você descubra realmente. – ela disse num ar gentil. – Mas não serei eu a pessoa que lhe contará.O que você está vendo não é real, Evans.Eu perdi a capacidade de me comunicar com humanos, mesmo como espírito. Então, eu crio ilusões, forjo sonhos, induzo palavras, frases, reações... que as pessoas só aceitam se assim desejarem. Então, eu preciso de você. _

_-Você disse que não me contaria, mas está contando. Então, para quê você precisa de mim? _

_-Para impedir que ele contrarie o destino.É tudo o que eu posso dizer. _

_-E quem é ele? _

_-Você sabe. E você sabe que ele estará tão longe quanto você daqui a algum tempo. _

_-Eu... – ela respirou fundo. – E se eu não concordar? _

_-Você já concordou antes mesmo que eu lhe perguntasse. – ela sorriu e Lílian, involuntariamente, se viu desviando o olhar para o colar em suas mãos. _

_-O colar...? Mas... – Lílian respirou fundo, lembrando-se das palavras dela, das de Thiago e das estranhas reações que sentia ao olhar para aquele colar. Tornou a suspirar e, calmamente, voltou o olhar para a garota. – Posso saber o seu nome? _

_-Eu já tive muitos nomes ao longo da minha existência, mas, se quiser, pode me chamar de Agatha, mas, creio eu, você não irá se lembrar dele. _

_-Se você está dizendo que eu não vou me lembrar, então, por que está me contando isso? _

_-Porque eu espero que se lembre. _

_-E como eu serei útil para fazer o que deseja, Agatha? _

_A loira tornou a sorrir. _

**_-Possessione, bellu Lilium... _**

_Lílian abriu os olhos, assustada. Empertigou o corpo, que havia pendido um pouco para a frente e, com um longo suspiro, observou o colar que estava em seu colo. Ele não lhe dava tanto medo quanto outrora. _

_-Eu acho que cochilei... – ela falou num meio sorriso antes de inspirar fundo. – É melhor eu guardar isso e ir dormir." _

Aquela sensação era estranha: sentir cada parte do seu corpo e não poder movê-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe algo lhe dizia que ainda estava dormindo, ou, talvez, num estado indefinido entre a lucidez e a inconsciência.

Ela sabia que aquele deveria ser mais um daqueles estranhos sonhos, do qual ela pressentia que não iria se recordar quando acordasse. Ouvira falar que, todas as noites, as pessoas sonham e os sonhos, por vezes, são esquecidos pela mínima ação do despertar; mas, saber que não se lembraria antes mesmo de começar o sonho, era realmente _inusitado. _

Aos poucos, o breu em que se encontrava fora tomando formas e cores. O chão aos seus pés se tornou algo mais concreto e, num leve piscar de olhos, abaixou a cabeça e viu-se coberta por um manto branco, uma túnica suave a esconder-lhe a nudez do corpo.

Lílian respirou fundo, reconhecendo aqueles campos que lhe lembravam vagamente um grande tabuleiro de xadrez, alternando entre verde e uma cor quase azulada. Apreciou a vista por breves momentos e esperou.

-Você não pode arrancá-lo. – uma voz soou meio etérea atrás de si e ela voltou-se rapidamente para a pessoa que acabava de subir no topo da colina na qual ela se encontrava. – Do mesmo modo, de nada adiantaria, pois, a essa altura, ele não passa de um mero objeto.

Lílian desviou os olhos da mulher e voltou-se para os campos.

-Eu quero parar... – ela falou num murmúrio. – Eu já estou cansada disso tudo, Agatha. – Lílian podia não estar olhando para ela naquele momento, mas sabia que ela sorria. _Como todas as vezes. _

-Minha criança... – ela falou num ar doce, ao que Lílian sentiu os dedos frios dela afastar algumas mechas do seu rosto, deslizando de leve pela sua bochecha. A ruiva se esquivou da carícia e suspirou profundamente.

-Não me trate desse modo. – rebateu num ar frio. – _Eu quero parar._ Quero que você saia de mim; quero ter minha vida de volta.

-Se você continuar apertando o colar, vai se machucar ainda mais, Lílian. – Agatha advertiu seriamente, mas Lílian ignorou o fato da sua mão direita ter começado a sangrar sem nenhum motivo aparente. – Suas amigas vão ficar preocupadas.

-Por que você está fazendo isso? Por que fica mostrando para o Thiago aquelas coisas? – ela questionou, voltando o olhar para encará-la firmemente.

-Ele quer ficar com você, Evans, aqueles são apenas avisos prévios para que ele perceba que o desejo dele não pode se concretizar. _Isso trará a ruína para o nosso mundo._

-Você não pertence a esse mundo, então, por que se preocupa tanto com ele?

-Porque eu agora sou tão vítima quanto você um dia será. Usei o dom que tinha para atender ao egoísmo do ser humano, agora estou pagando pelo meu erro.

_"Hogwarts, Setembro de 1976, Sala Comunal da Grifinória. _

_Lílian observou Lisa se espreguiçar de uma forma manhosa, desviando o olhar da lareira e mirando as outras amigas com certa atenção. Colocando as mãos sobre os lábios, ela escondeu um bocejo e escorregou os pés para fora da poltrona que ocupava. A ruiva apenas passou a página do livro sem nenhum interesse, ao que a metamorfomaga se levantou sem pressa. _

_-Já vai subir? – Ana questionou, intrigada, ao que Lisa apenas assentiu com a cabeça. _

_-Estou um pouco cansada; vocês não vem? _

_-Ainda está um pouco cedo. – a morena falou, sorrindo docemente. – Não estou com sono. – confessou, fazendo com que a garota voltasse o olhar para as outras duas, numa pergunta muda. _

_-Vou estudar mais um pouco. – Lílian confessou, sorrindo para a amiga, antes de lançar um olhar de soslaio para Thiago, que observava um pequeno objeto escondido entre suas mãos de modo atento. _

_-Alice...? – Lisa chamou a loirinha, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça de um enorme pergaminho que analisava e franzir o cenho. – Vai me abandonar também? – gracejou ela, fazendo as outras duas rirem um pouco. _

_-Ah... eu tenho que terminar alguns exercícios, Lisa. – Alice respondeu, um tanto quanto envergonhada. – Você não se importa, não é? _

_A garota encolheu os ombros e por fim, suspirou. _

_-Talvez seja uma boa idéia me recolher mesmo. – ela confessou, lançando um olhar emburrado para um grupinho de garotas que lhe lançavam olhares fulminantes e cochichavam algo entre si. – Parece que existem pessoas que ainda não aceitaram certo tipos de relacionamentos. – Lisa concluiu num tom de voz alto, antes de se despedir das amigas e se tomar rumo ao dormitório a passadas rápidas. – Francamente! – as amigas ainda puderam ouvi-la dizer, ao que elas riram baixinho. _

_-É o Thiago quem vai nos dizer quando podemos ir para o dormitório? – comentou Ana, baixinho. _

_-Sim. – Lílian confessou, tornando a lançar um olhar para o rapaz, que agora ria sem nenhum motivo aparente. – Espero que eles não demorem muito. – a ruiva soltou um longo suspiro. – Estou com um pouco de sono. _

_Os minutos se passaram sem que as garotas se dessem conta. Logo, Thiago viera ao encontro delas, avisando sobre o fato de Sirius já ter conversado com a Lisa ( como ele soubera disso era um mistério para as três ), antes de subir para o seu dormitório se espreguiçando demoradamente. Pouco depois as três amigas seguiram o mesmo rumo, ainda podendo encontrar uma Lisa sorridente admirando um buquê de rosas que adornava o seu criado-mudo. _

_-Elas não são lindas...? – Lisa comentou e dentro de pouco tempo, Alice, Ana e ela engataram uma conversa animada, sendo vagamente ouvida e participada por Lílian, que sentia-se cada vez mais sonolenta, as pálpebras já muito pesadas. _

_Depois de um tempo em silêncio, desejou boa noite às amigas e enclausurou-se em sua própria cama, fechando o cortinado ao seu redor. _

_As vozes das amigas, agora, estavam quase imperceptíveis. Lílian respirou fundo e desabou de bruços na cama, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, soltando um longo suspiro por estar sem vontade de ajeitar-se melhor. _

_Fechou os olhos e não soube ao certo quando foi que o sono chegara, só tendo consciência do fato quando sentiu uma sensação estranha de ter se jogado de um precipício e agora estar caindo a alta velocidade. Foi, então, que a viu... _

_Lílian estava novamente no quarto de Thiago, a observar o quadro de Vivian ressonando tranquilamente. Por mais estranho que isso poderia parecer, a ruiva sabia que aquilo era um sonho. Um sonho sem ser. Como se estivesse sobre o efeito do _Illudere_. De repente, a lembrança de alguns meses atrás lhe veio à tona e ela piscou demoradamente. De chofre, virou-se de costas para o quadro de Vívian e inspirou profundamente, encontrando uma mulher de longos cabelos dourados a sorrir para ela. _

_-Agatha... – ela assentiu em resposta. – Então, quer dizer que... – ela respirou fundo. – O que você quer...? Onde estou? _

_-Você está na sua cama, Lílian, ainda na mesma posição que se lembra de ter ficado antes de cair em sono profundo. – ela aproximou-se mais de Lílian ao que ela recuou alguns passos, temerosa. – E, no entanto, também está aqui. Comigo. _

_-Onde é que você está? – ela se retesou um pouco quando suas costas encontraram o quadro de Vivian atrás de si. – Tome distância, Agatha. _

_-Não precisa ter medo de mim, criança. – ela sorriu de modo quase indolente. – E você sabe onde estou... – ela tocou de leve o coração da ruiva com a ponta dos dedos. – Eu estou dentro de você. _

_-Você tentou aparecer para o Thiago, não é? – ela falou, um pouco ofegante. – Era você a mulher que ele disse que viu na minha execução do Illudere. _

_Agatha não disse nada, mas ela soube que era verdade devido ao olhar que ela lhe lançava. _

_-Você precisa de mim agora, suponho. – ela falou num suspiro. – Por que você me escolheu? _

_-A pergunta correta não seria essa, Evans. – Agatha respondeu num ar sereno. – O fato é que eu não escolhi você. Foi você quem se envolveu nesse destino e permitiu-se ser a escolhida. – a loira se afastou dela. _

_-E por que você precisa de mim para falar com o Thiago? _

_-Porque você foi a única que me permitiu comunicar com ele. – ela suspirou profundamente. – Desde que a Vivian morreu minha essência estava guardada naquele quadro e só me foi permitido comunicar-me com ele somente uma vez... pela Sarah. E não mais. Talvez para avisar para o Alan o que eu sabia e ainda sei; talvez por ter sido a coisa certa a fazer. – O caso é que, pouco depois de você ter chegado a essa casa, Thiago conseguiu captar duas lembranças minhas e onde eu estava localizada. E, só pelo fato de você ter estado presente entre nós, eu consegui falar com ele, através da própria Vivian. – ela parou de falar por alguns instantes e encarou Lílian de modo penetrante. – Você é importante, Lílian. Você, de alguma forma, fez-se importante. _

_-E por que você quer falar com o Thiago? _

_-Porque eu quero que ele saiba o peso da decisão dele quando a hora chegar. E sei que, de alguma forma, você é um fator essencial para isso. – ela piscou de modo demorado e pôs-se a frente da ruiva, encarando-a de modo incisivo. – Agora, minha criança, você precisa relaxar..." _

-E qual seria seu erro, Agatha?

-Mudar o destino.

Silêncio. Lílian passou a mão que estava sã pelos cabelos num ar meio impaciente. A ruiva percebeu Agatha aproximar-se ainda mais de si, porém preferiu fingir que não notara, ignorando-a por completo.

-O que você fez mais cedo foi errado, Lílian. E você sabe disso.– a ruiva sorriu de modo satisfeito em resposta.

-Imaginei que você diria isso, mas, eu simplesmente não quis que você mostrasse aquilo, seria doloroso demais para ele. – ela voltou-se para Agatha, esboçando um ar triste. – Isso vai mesmo acontecer, não é?

-Não era para você ter visto. – Agatha rebateu com um longo suspiro. – Mas isso pode servir para que você entenda que o que Thiago Potter quer é uma ilusão.

-Ele não vai desistir; você sabe disso. – Lílian rebateu firmemente.

-E o que você quer, Lílian Evans?

_"Hogwarts, Setembro de 1976, Dormitório Masculino. _

_O quarto dos marotos estava estranhamente silencioso àquela hora da noite, e o fato dos quatro ainda manterem-se completamente acordados fazia com que esse fato se tornasse ainda mais excêntrico. Entretanto, nenhum deles parecia incomodado com isso. Remo e Tiago tinham suas atenções voltadas, cada um em sua respectiva cama, para um grosso livro. Já Pedro rabiscava algo em um pergaminho surrado, como se não tivesse nada melhor para fazer. E Sirius, por sua vez, estava debruçado na janela do dormitório, observando o céu num ar distraído, como se esperasse que alguma coisa acontecesse. _

_Alguns minutos se passaram até que Thiago deixasse escapar um longo suspiro e fechasse o livro, sem ânimo, voltando-se para Sirius com um olhar interessado. Sorriu, de leve, ao notar que o amigo parecia apreensivo. O outro, por sua vez, pareceu notar que era observado, pois virara-se para o rapaz de cabelos arrepiados com um olhar intrigado. _

_-Posso saber o motivo da graça? – Sirius questionou, arrancando um riso de Thiago. Remo lhe lançara um olhar atravessado, num ato mudo de repreensão pela súbita quebra do silêncio. _

_-Você está nervoso. – Pontas avaliou, passando a mão pelos cabelos e se sentando na cama. Pedro, ao notar que um diálogo seria iniciado, abandonou o pergaminho como se há muito desejasse fazer isso. _

_-Eu não estou nervoso. – desconversou Almofadinhas, visivelmente desconcertado. _

_-Certo, e o Thiago é uma toupeira cega. – gracejou Remo, desistindo da leitura, esboçando um tênue sorriso ao notar o olhar visivelmente ofendido do amigo em meio aos risos dos outros dois. _

_-Sabe, eu não gostei da comparação. – resmungou em resposta. _

_-Bom, Pontas, levando-se em conta que você realmente parece uma toupeira cega quando está sem óculos... – Remo comentou descontraído, antes de rir com os outros dois marotos. _

_-Sabe, eu não gostei do seu bom-humor. _

_-Não era para você gostar. – Remo respondeu, risonho, antes de encarar Sirius com um olhar mais sério. – Então, Sirius, vai nos dizer o que tanto te incomoda? – o maroto automaticamente parou de rir, e esboçando um ar meio indiferente, limitou-se a encolher os ombros. _

_-Você não está pensando em desistir, não é? – comentou Pedro num tom alarmado. – Não depois de... _

_-Não é isso, Rabicho. – ele suspirou. – É que... _

_-O pensamento de, a partir de agora, passar a usar uma 'coleira' está me sufocando. – comentou Thiago como quem não quer nada. – Sabe, eu tenho receio de não conseguir conviver com essa situação, como sinto que o Pontas conseguiria se estivesse no meu lugar. – ele sorriu largamente quando Sirius olhou feio para ele. – Mas não se preocupe, **Sissi**, eu sou um bom conselheiro. _

_-Acho que o Aluado se encaixaria melhor nessa opção... **Thiaguito.** _

_-E eu ainda aqui, todo preocupado, tentando ser prestativo... – o moreno fingiu revirar os olhos. – Mas, não se preocupe, ainda vamos honrar os marotos, não, Pedro? Estamos solteiros, e com muito orgulho! _

_-E onde fica Lílian Evans nessa história?- Pedro questionou entre confuso e alegre. Remo e Sirius prenderam o riso ao notar a visível perda de animação de Thiago, lançando um olhar falsamente emburrado para o amigo. _

_-Bom, a depender do ponto de vista, eu sei bem onde ela pode ficar. – ele sorriu de modo maroto, recebendo uma travesseirada em resposta e a risada-latido de Sirius ecoar pelo recinto. _

_-Ah, pare de devanear com Lílian e faça algo de útil! – murmurou, jogando o Mapa do Maroto em cima da cama de Thiago, que acabava de ajeitar os óculos, que se entortaram com o impacto do travesseiro em seu rosto. – Marotos, não me esperem. – disse num ar tipicamente arteiro, fazendo Thiago revirar os olhos e os outros dois rirem. _

_-Vai pela sombra! – Thiago comentou, risonho, antes do rapaz fechar a porta do dormitório calmamente. Logo depois, lançou um suspiro pesaroso para o Mapa do Maroto a sua frente. _

_-Grande trabalho... – resmungou e, com um aceno na varinha, fez o mapa dobrar-se com extrema agilidade, de modo a somente deixar visível a área que o pontinho intitulado Argos Filch agora transitava, e uma mais separada, onde o Sirius Black estava. – Alguém pode me fazer companhia antes que eu morra de tédio? _

_-Sinto muito, Pontas. – Remo comentou num meio sorriso. – Nós tiramos na sorte e, infelizmente, você perdeu. _

_-É uma pena... – completou Pedro, rindo. – Pense pelo lado bom, você pode espiar a ruivinha, não? _

_-Ela não está fazendo ronda hoje. – o rapaz encolheu os ombros e suspirou. – Bem, a Lílian, aparentemente, já estar dormindo, já que o pontinho dela se encontra no dormitório. – murmurou, abrindo um pouco o mapa, para mostrar a torre Grifinória. – Quanto ao Sirius, ele já está a caminho da Precisa. _

_-Você não vai ficar narrando tudo o que acontecer, vai? – Remo perguntou, desanimado. _

_-Não sei. – Thiago murmurou num dar de ombros. – Hogwarts à noite é tão monótona, às vezes... não tem nenhum casal excêntrico para que eu possa rir da cara hoje. – ele sorriu marotamente. – A não ser o Sirius e a Lisa, é claro. _

_-Deixa só o Sirius ouvir você falando isso... – Remo soltou, risonho, antes de voltar a atenção para o seu livro. _

_Depois do que pareceu ser horas, Thiago notara que seus amigos já haviam caído no sono, deixando-o somente em companhia de Apollo, cuja feição enfezada indicava não estar nos melhores dias. Havia um bilhete já escrito, amarrado a sua pata, e ele encarava o dono com certa censura por não deixa-lo entregar o mesmo de uma vez para poder ir embora. Aparentemente, ele preferia aproveitar a noite fazendo coisas melhores. _

_Thiago, contudo, apenas ria da feição irritada da coruja, que se mostrava cada vez mais carrancuda, as penas se arrepiando consideravelmente. Até que, ainda rindo, ele reparara que Filch estava começando a patrulhar o corredor em que Sirius e Lisa estavam. Bastou apenas uma troca de olhares para que o animal sacudisse as asas e alteasse vôo em direção a janela. Esboçando um ar satisfeito, Thiago se espreguiçou longamente e bocejou. _

_-Malfeito Feito. – murmurou, fazendo o mapa fechar-se sozinho e com um novo aceno de varinha fê-lo voar até o seu malão, trancando-o em seguida. _

_A súbita e quase imperceptível movimentação no dormitório pareceu despertar Remo, que erguera a cabeça do travesseiro e observou meio desnorteado Thiago, que acabava de se enfiar debaixo das cobertas. O moreno, ao notar que tinha atenção de Remo sobre si, sorriu para o amigo, que apenas resmungou algo desconexo e voltou a dormir. Rindo de leve, Thiago fechou o cortinado e aconchegou-se um pouco mais, a fim de arranjar uma posição confortável para dormir. _

_Poucos minutos depois que o silêncio tornara a imperar sobre o dormitório, um novo ruído, dessa vez de passos, o quebrara. Remo praguejou baixinho contra o seu próprio sono leve e suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos antes de avistar um Sirius sorridente remexer no seu malão enquanto cantarolava algo baixinho. Já meio desperto, Remo revirou os olhos e ergueu-se pelos cotovelos, a fim de observar o amigo melhor. _

_-Pelo visto a noite foi boa, não? – comentou num ar meio divertido. O sorriso de Sirius apenas se alargou quando seu olhar se encontrou com o do amigo. _

_-Melhor, impossível. – falou de modo pomposo. – Mas, aparentemente, eu não serei o único a falar de encontros por aqui. – ele sorriu marotamente ao que Remo esboçou um ar intrigado, estando um pouco mais desperto. _

_-Por que você está dizendo isso, Almofadinhas? _

_-Sabe aquela garota que largou um "Preciso falar com você" na cama do Pontas? – Remo apenas assentiu. – Parece que ela deu as caras novamente. E dessa vez marcou um encontro com o Thiago, hoje à noite. O Pontas está lá embaixo, esperando só dar o horário para ir se encontrar com ela. – Sirius parou de falar um pouco, notando que Remo observava o cortinado fechado da cama de Thiago com uma sobrancelha arqueada; quando a atenção do rapaz voltou para si, prosseguiu.. – Bom, nos falamos melhor amanhã e veremos no que isso vai dar. Boa noite, Aluado. – falou num meio sorriso ao notar o longo bocejo que o amigo tentara ocultar com a mão sobre a boca. _

_-Boa noite, Almofadinhas." _

Lílian não respondeu a um primeiro momento. Apenas tornou a observar os campos com um olhar perdido durante o que lhe pareceu ser longos minutos.

-Eu não quero e nem desejo que ele ache que eu sou um peso para ele, e que tudo o que vir a acontecer um dia ele ache que seja culpa dele. – ela respirou fundo, ao começar a falar. – Mas não sei se realmente desejo contrariar o destino. Você devia parar, Agatha; continuar dessa maneira é como forçar o Thiago a fazer algo que você queira; e creio que ele tomará a decisão correta, pelo menos para ele. – Lílian parou de falar por alguns instantes, antes de se virar por completo para Agatha. – Mas, se é o seu desejo continuar, faça com que sua presença faça com que ele se sinta seguro, e não ameaçado. Você pode não esclarecer as coisas, decerto por ser proibida de fazê-lo, mas isso não significa que você não possa ajudar, da sua maneira.

_"Hogwarts, Setembro de 1976, Sala Comunal da Grifinória _

_Lílian desceu as escadas do seu dormitório a passos suntuosos e silenciosos.Quem a visse de longe, não poderia notar nenhuma diferença sutil na monitora Grifinória, mas, se observasse com mais atenção poderia perceber com profunda estranheza que seus olhos outrora verdes estavam negros e os cabelos esvoaçavam de modo quase imperceptível, mesmo que não tivesse nenhuma brisa forte o suficiente para realizar aquele ato. _

_Soltando um longo suspiro, a ruiva alcançou o primeiro degrau e lançou uma olhadela pelo recinto, parando-se por alguns instantes na escadaria que dava para o dormitório dos garotos. Sorriu. _

_Ainda emanando certa imponência, a ruiva dirigiu-se aos degraus que dava para a ala masculina da torre, mas antes que pisasse os pés no mesmo, virou-se bruscamente para a direção do buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda e estreitou os olhos, deixando-a num aspecto ainda mais excêntrico e intimidador. _

_**-Illusione.** – sua voz não soara maior do que um leve murmúrio, ao passo que ela tomava um rumo contrário ao que pretendia inicialmente, esboçando um sorriso mais do que satisfeito ao notar que a sua aparência estava mudando. Mas, não era os olhos de Lílian, os seus olhos que a viam dessa maneira. Era os olhos de dois outros. _

_O vento frio que irradiara do encantamento que ela proferira pareceu ultrapassar o retrato que guardava aquele recinto e, respirando fundo, a garota fez um gesto com a varinha de Lílian para que o retrato se abrisse ao passo que estendia o outro braço, como se esperasse algo. _

_Segundos depois, a coruja de Thiago Potter pousara no seu braço e a mão que ela ainda segurava a varinha da ruiva passou a acariciar com carinho as penas negras do animal. Sorriu. Para Sirius e Lisa, aquele sorriso era o sorriso astuto de Thiago Potter. _

_-Tsc,tsc... que coisa feia. Isso é hora de ficar fora da cama, crianças? – questionou num ar divertido com a voz de Lílian. Para o casal, aquele era Thiago Potter falando. _

_Agatha observou Lisa prender o riso ante o seu comentário antes de arrastar um Sirius meio contrariado para dentro da sala comunal. _

_-Obrigado por estragar a minha festa mais uma vez, Pontas. – ela ouviu Sirius resmungar e meneou a cabeça, voltando o olhar para a coruja do rapaz. _

_Agatha fixou seus olhos nos do animal por breves instantes; logo depois, a feição divertida de Thiago transformara-se numa surpresa, porém, o pé que a coruja estendia para Agatha não havia nada; mas, aos olhos de Sirius e Lisa, ela lhe estendia um pergaminho. Um pergaminho para Thiago Potter. _

_-Thiago? – a voz de Lisa lhe chegou até os ouvidos num questionamento calmo, no entanto, havia um quê de preocupação em sua voz. _

_Agatha estreitou os olhos, observando a coruja de modo mais penetrante. Alguns instantes depois o animal levantou vôo e se empoleirou no corrimão, começando a ajeitar as penas de modo pomposo, apesar de seus olhos perspicazes observar cada movimento que a ruiva fazia. _

_-Thiago...? – a voz de Sirius chegou até seus ouvidos e, automaticamente, ela voltou o olhar para eles. _

_-Sirius, parece que a resposta veio mais cedo do que eu esperava. – ela disse, querendo sorrir, já sabendo que fazer gestos para que sejam imitados por o que a mente do casal agora captava não se fazia mais necessário. _

_-Que resposta? – Lisa questionou num tom que denota curiosidade. _

_-Suspeitamos que o Pontas tenha uma admiradora. E parece que ela acaba de marcar um encontro... _

_Agatha ouvia a tudo atentamente, porém, seu olhar se voltara mais uma vez para a coruja, que a espreitava com seus olhos dourados. Alguns instantes depois, tornou a voltar o olhar para Sirius, ao notar que ele havia dito algo. _

_-Como...? _

_-Apollo estava em meio ombro todo o tempo. – ele respondeu calmamente, esboçando um ar pensativo. – Não tinha como simplesmente alguém colocar o pergaminho no pé dele, sem que tivéssemos percebido. Pelo menos, não alguém vivo. _

_Agatha permaneceu em silêncio.O olhar da coruja era ainda mais penetrante, como se soubesse perfeitamente o que ela estava fazendo... e o que faria. _

_-Talvez, seja lá quem tivesse mandado esse pergaminho, pediu para um fantasma fazer? – deduziu Lisa pensativa. – Lembra do vento frio que sentimos, Sirius? Isso é coisa de fantasma. _

_-Seja o que foi que tenha acontecido, uma coisa é certa: ela não quer que os outros saibam do encontro. – Agatha se pronunciou num ar meio vago. – Isso é só entre mim e ela. _

_A garota sentiu o corpo se retesar um pouco, ao passo que ouvia Lisa falar algo num tom divertido. Sentiu uma leve tontura acometê-la, mas procurou manter-se firme. Respirou fundo quando ouviu a moça dirigir a palavra a Thiago novamente. _

_-Pretendo. – ela falou num tom sério. – Preciso constatar se minhas suspeitas estejam corretas. _

_Agatha percebeu que sua influência sobre Lílian se enfraqueceu consideravelmente. Com um profundo suspiro, desabou no sofá, um tanto quanto abatida. _

_-O caso é saber se ela é mesmo uma garota. – ela sentiu os lábios de Lílian formarem as palavras, mas soube perfeitamente que não foi por um comando dela. _

_Automaticamente, Agatha voltou o olhar para o casal a sua frente, como se esperasse alguma reação pasma de ambos. Suspirou aliviada ao notar que Lisa apenas fitou Sirius de modo confuso e o mesmo deu de ombros, após um breve revirar de olhos. Certamente também não fazia a menor idéia do significado daquela frase e, principalmente, de quem realmente a falara.. _

_-Você vai ficar aqui até dar o horário do encontro, suponho. – Sirius comentou, ainda dirigindo a palavra a Thiago. A ruiva apenas limitou-se a assentir, fazendo com que Thiago Potter fizesse o mesmo.. _

_Lisa e Sirius, então, desejaram "Boa Noite" a ele e se dirigiram aos seus respectivos dormitórios, após um beijo enérgico. Vendo-se sozinha novamente, a ruiva fechou os olhos e afundou no sofá, seu corpo descrevendo um breve arco, indo de encontro ao assento do móvel. _

_Lílian abriu os olhos num sobressalto, como quem acabara de acordar de um pesadelo. Num gemido, afastou os cabelos do rosto e ergueu-se na cama de modo preguiçoso, respirando fundo para controlar a respiração. Ainda um tanto quanto desnorteada, ergueu os orbes esverdeados, mas, ao notar que não estava onde bem pensava que estaria, sentiu seu coração falhar por breves instantes e um grito querer escapar da sua garganta. _

_Como um animal acuado, arrastou-se até a cabeceira da cama, quando reparou que Agatha estava sentada numa poltrona a sua frente e que ela estava de volta ao quarto de Thiago Potter. _

_-Por que você fez isso, minha criança? – ela perguntou em tom de repreensão. – Você podia entrar em coma. Você não deve interferir quando eu estou agindo. _

_-O que diabos você fez comigo? – ela ofegou um pouco, encolhendo-se ainda mais quando a mulher se levantara. – Por que você agiu daquela maneira com a Lisa e o Sirius?**O que raios é você? **_

_-Uma pergunta que já foi respondida, Lílian Evans, creio que eu não precise responder novamente. – ela falou num ar mais sério ainda, antes de sua feição se tornar mais branda. Um sorriso cândido voltando a povoar a sua face. – E eu já disse que não precisa me temer. Eu não vou lhe fazer mal. _

_-Eu não quero saber se você quer me fazer mal ou não. – ela falou num murmúrio, enterrando os dedos nos rubros cabelos e encolhendo-se ainda mais na cama. – Eu quero que você saia de dentro de mim. _

_-Subir as escadas do seu dormitório dessa maneira pode acabar machucando você, Lílian. _

_-**Pouco me importa! – **ela alteou um pouco a voz, cerrando os olhos com força. _

_-Ir para lá não significa que você fique imune a mim, Lílian. – Agatha falou num tom brando. – Eu já estou em você, isso é um fato. _

_-E é um fato que eu quero que você volte para o inferno. – ela grunhiu de forma grosseira, ligeiramente ofegante. – Eu não permiti que você usasse de mim como bem e a hora que quisesse; e você estar aqui não significa que lhe dá o direito de fazer isso. _

_-Lílian, não seja tão teimosa... _

_-Eu quero que você suma da minha frente. – ela falou num tom de voz firme. – Eu quero que você nunca mais apareça. Eu quero que... – as palavras se perderam em seus lábios quando sentiu um toque frio sobre os seus cabelos e o colchão afundar ao seu lado. – Sai daqui... – ela completou, a voz ligeiramente fraca. _

_-Eu não saio. – ela falou num tom que soara um tanto quanto engraçado e teimoso. Lílian achou que ele ficava excêntrico nela. – Estamos ligadas de alguma forma, Lílian, não há como voltar atrás. _

_A ruiva notou que ela lhe ergueu o rosto num gesto um tanto quanto maternal. Fechando os olhos de leve, Agatha depositou um beijo na testa dela e, sem que a ruiva permitisse, aninhou-a em seus braços e suspirou. Lílian sentia suas forças se esvaírem de modo mais intenso, fazendo-a desistir de lutar contra isso, limitando-se apenas a entregar-se à leve sensação de torpor que lhe invadira o peito. _

**_-Ad somniare volvitat, bellu Lilium... _**

_Foi a última coisa que Lílian ouviu antes de tudo escurecer por completo.". _

-Você deseja que eu continue, Lílian Evans?

A garota apenas repirou fundo e encolheu os ombros.

-Eu sei o que vai acontecer. – a ruiva falou, pesarosa. – Só que somente me recordo quando estou aqui. _Com você. _Nossas mentes, de certa forma, ficam ligadas. _Como você sou eu e, ao mesmo tempo, eu sou você... suas lembranças são minhas e as minhas são suas. – _ela sorriu, de leve. – Você tem medo de deixar de existir, Agatha?

-Por que a pergunta? – Agatha questionou num ar sério. Lílian esboçou um ar gentil ao notar o que ela havia sentido.

-Não; não tem. – ela respirou fundo. – Foi porque, por um momento, eu imaginei que, se eu chegar a morrer ou não aceitar que você permaneça no meu corpo, você deixaria de existir.

-Talvez. – a loira respondeu num ar sério. – Nunca se sabe. Talvez eu voltei para o lugar que anteriormente ocupava, ou, talvez, finalmente consiga transitar do mundo dos vivos para o mundo dos mortos.

-Mas, se você não tem medo de morrer, por que você ainda continua aqui?

-Porque tive medo um dia e fiz o possível para que isso jamais se realizasse. – Agatha confessou num tom sério. – Estou pagando o preço da minha escolha agora.

_""Hogwarts, Setembro de 1976, Dormitório Masculino. _

_Quando ela tomou consciência de onde estava realmente, percebeu que sua mão estava crispada sobre o cortinado da cama, já podendo encontra-lo um pouco entreaberto; meio inconformada, a moça soltou o ar lentamente pela boca, fechando a cortina em seguida. _

_Lançou uma olhadela pelo recinto antes de caminhar a passos suaves em direção à porta do dormitório mais uma vez, ignorando o olhar que sentira de uma das amigas de Lílian sobre si. _

_Sem pressa, Agatha tornou a percorrer o trajeto que fizera a alguns instantes atrás, esperando que não encontrasse mais nenhum tipo de interferência. Ela não se surpreendeu ao se deparar com a coruja de Thiago no mesmo lugar em que a vira pela última vez. Sorriu quando seus olhos se fixaram nela, estudando-a minuciosamente antes de levantar vôo e pousar calmamente em seu ombro. _

_-As pessoas deviam prestar mais atenção nos animais, eles dizem muita coisa. – ela murmurou, acariciando de leve as penas negras da coruja antes de subir as escadas que davam acesso a ala masculina da torre. _

_Agatha parou de andar quando a coruja soltou um breve pio. Sorrindo, ela abriu a porta do dormitório ao mesmo tempo em que a coruja alteava vôo e saia pela janela situada no fim do corredor.Ela adentrou o recinto em profundo silêncio. Com os olhos meio cerrados, ela observou cada um dos cortinados fechados com extrema cautela, parando numa das camas centrais. Poucos instantes depois, a garota estava abrindo o cortinado da mesma, deparando-se com Thiago a ressonar, tranqüilo. _

_Num gesto altivo, a garota sentou na cama do rapaz, admirando o seu rosto sereno por alguns instantes. Logo depois, recolheu as pernas para cima da cama e fechou o cortinado ao redor dos dois. _

_**-Silentiu. – **ela murmurou, enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado do rapaz, sentando encima das próprias pernas. _

_Lentamente, ela correu os dedos pelo rosto dele, contornando sua face antes de, num gesto gentil, segurar a cabeça dele com ambas as mãos e recostar sua testa a dele num suspiro. _

_Thiago tremeu um pouco enquanto ela encarava as pálpebras fechadas com seus olhos tão negros quanto a noite que agora caía. Agatha inspirou profundamente, enterrando de leve os dedos nos cabelos dele, ao passo que os seus caiam como uma cascata sobre ambos os rostos. _

_-** Sanctu Ya'aqob, accordat.** _

_Como se tivesse atendido ao pedido da moça, Thiago, automaticamente, abriu os olhos, inspirando de forma falha e arqueando um pouco o corpo para frente. Ela pressionou um pouco mais a cabeça dele entre suas mãos, a fim de mantê-la mais firme, ao notar que ele, inconscientemente, fizera menção de livrar-se dela. _

_-**Oculus, universale januella, quid in tuo mente intrat permitteri.** **-** ela sussurrou, ligeiramente ofegante. Thiago contorceu-se ainda mais, arregalando os olhos enquanto suas mãos apertava as cobertas firmemente. _

_-Você não pode fazer isso... – sua voz não passara de um mover de lábios. _

_Os lábios da ruiva se abriram num largo sorriso. _

_-Eu já estou fazendo isso, **Sanctu Ya'aqob. – **ela rebateu, baixinho. – Você precisa parar de resistir... você precisa para de alimentar esse bloqueio em sua mente. _

_O corpo de Thiago pareceu relaxar um pouco, apesar de se mostrar um pouco tenso e ser, de vez em quando, acometido de leve arqueios que o faziam se aproximar cada vez mais do rosto de Lílian. _

_Lentamente, a garota soltou a cabeça dele e se afastou, contudo, não rompeu o contato visual entre eles. Adquirindo um porte mais ereto, a ruiva tocou com o dedo indicador e o médio na região situada entre as sobrancelhas do rapaz, o chamado "terceiro-olho", fazendo-o soltar um leve gemido de dor. _

_**-Illusione.** – ela murmurou num ar sério e, instantes depois, diversas cenas povoaram a mente do rapaz. _

_Sala Comunal... Apollo... o bilhete... Sirius e Lisa... a Torre de Astronomia. _

_-Acho que é a mim quem você procura, não é, Thiago Potter? – Lílian murmurou, com a respiração rasa. – Com medo? _

_-Agatha...? – ela sentiu os lábios dele moverem-se naquele nome, no entanto, em sua mente, aquela voz soara num tom audível e receoso. Os seus olhos castanho-esverdeados encaravam as íris negras de Agatha quase sem piscar.– Foi... foi você quem mandou aqueles dois bilhetes para mim? _

_-Você quer tanto saber... _

_-Claro que eu quero saber. Se não quisesse, decerto que não perderia meu tempo estando aqui. _

_Agatha estreitou ligeiramente seus olhos, pressionando ainda mais a região que tocava com os dois dedos. _

_-Uma mente povoada de dúvidas, Sr. Potter... – ela murmurou ao que Thiago respirou de modo ruidoso, arregalando um pouco mais os olhos ao passo que sua mão apertava cada vez mais as cobertas que lhe encobriam. O suor começou a brotar dos seus poros. _

_-V-você está lendo a minha mente? – as palavras, somente as palavras, formaram-se novamente em seus lábios;sua respiração ficava cada vez mais rasa. _

_-Sonhos... Receios... Medos... Alegrias... Tristezas... – ela proferia aquelas palavras lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que o tronco de Thiago elevava-se ainda mais, forçando-a a ampara-lo com uma das mãos no meio das costas enquanto permanecia inerte. _

_-P-pára com isso... – ele pediu de modo fraco, as lágrimas descendo silenciosamente pelo canto dos olhos. _

_-Amor... – murmurou baixinho, sentindo-se um pouco fraca. – Um nome... _

_**-Pára! – **a sua voz soou firme seguida de um fechar brusco dos seus olhos. Aquele gesto provocou-lhe um leve convulsionar antes de desfalecer por completo nos braços da ruiva com um último tremer. _

_Os lábios de Lílian se curvaram num breve sorriso enquanto que os olhos negros de Agatha lançavam um olhar terno para o rapaz, depositando-o na cama com o maior cuidado possível. _

_-Evans... _

_-O que raios é você? – ele questionou depois de alguns instantes, sua voz soando muito fraca ao passo que ele virava o rosto para o lado, contorcendo-o numa feição de dor; suas pálpebras tremiam. – Pretende me matar...? _

_-Se você esperasse eu terminar, certamente não estaria assim agora. – a ruiva respondeu num meio sorriso, observando-o inspirar profundamente. – Desculpe, mas essa foi a única forma de obter as respostas para as minhas dúvidas. _

_-Dúvidas...? – ele questionou entre um gemido. – E quanto as minhas? – o rosto de Lílian se abriu num sorriso, prevendo o que ele iria perguntar. – Quem é você? _

_-Você mesmo já disse a resposta para a sua pergunta, Thiago Potter. _

_-Então... – sua voz soou um tanto quanto pensativa. – Você é mesmo Agatha." _

-Pagando o preço da sua escolha? – Lílian repetiu num tom meio alarmado. – Quer dizer então que você vai passar toda a eternidade... _assim? _

-A imortalidade é ansiada por muitos, Evans, mas nenhum deles sabem o preço que esse desejo acarretará para a sua própria existência. Muitos agem sem escrúpulos para obtê-la, destruindo a vida de outros por causa da sua própria ganância e egoísmo.

Lílian esboçou um ar intrigado, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sentiu-se afetada pelo olhar que Agatha lhe lançara e respirou fundo.

-Acho que entendi o que você quis dizer. – ela falou com certo desânimo. – Mas o que eu não entendo é o fato de você ser, aparentemente, tão forte e não poder fazer nada para mudar esse quadro futuro. Por que isso tudo?

-Porque eu não sou a pessoa ideal para isso, Lílian. E eu posso dizer que até mesmo Thiago Potter é tão vítima quanto nós nessa história.

_"Hogwarts, Setembro de 1976, Dormitório Masculino. _

_-Você estava lendo meus pensamentos...? – a pergunta lhe viera com certo receio. Os lábios de Lílian deixaram escapar um longo suspiro enquanto piscava demoradamente antes de responder. _

_-Não é preciso ter muito trabalho para fazer isso depois que se faz a primeira vez... – ela avaliou, observando a feição dele ficar um pouco séria; Agatha facilmente previu que ele deveria estar se sentindo contrariado com a sua confissão. _

_-E o que te dá o direito... _

_-Não se preocupe, não contarei a ninguém as coisas que eu descobri... – ela o interrompeu calmamente, calando-se por alguns instantes antes de prosseguir. – Potter, o que você sente pela Evans? _

_Os olhos de Thiago cerraram-se ainda mais com o questionamento dela. A feição de Lílian transformou-se de serena para sisuda ao notar que ele cada vez mais tentava fechar a sua mente para ela. _

_-Acho que não preciso me dar ao trabalho de responder. – Agatha estreitou os olhos quando reparou que um sorriso debochado se formara em seu rosto.. – Pode vasculhar a minha mente para obter uma resposta. _

_-Seu próprio subconsciente não permite... – ela avaliou numa calma sobrenatural. – Você se empenha tanto em esconder o que sente realmente por ela, que é impossível ver esse seu lado em sua mente. _

_Tanto o Thiago da ilusão quanto o Thiago que agora estava a sua frente, deitado na cama, esboçaram sorrisos triunfantes. _

_-O que você sente por Evans, Potter? – ela questionou novamente, sem demonstrar os ares de impaciência que estavam começando a abala-la. _

_-Vai me contar o que você quer de mim? – a voz cada vez mais firme do rapaz lhe soara levemente debochada. _

_-Eu quem faço as perguntas aqui, Potter. – ela rebateu de modo incisivo. Segundos depois, os seus dedos novamente atingiram o "terceiro olho" do rapaz, pressionando-o com força. Thiago arfou de dor, seus olhos se abrindo bruscamente, emanando um brilho incomum. Fúria. – Ama ou não ama, Potter. – ela inquiriu pausadamente. _

_-O que te faz pensar que eu vou me dar ao trabalho de responder a todas as suas perguntas, se você não responde as minhas? – Thiago questionou num tom meio ruidoso, porém não menos intimidante. – Você não manda em mim, Agatha. – os olhos dele se reviraram um pouco. _

_-Não me subestime. Você pode ter poderes, mas não se iguala aos meus. – ela sussurrou de modo ameaçador. – Ama ou não ama, Potter. – ela repetiu, comprimindo os dedos ainda mais. _

_-Para que você quer saber? – a voz dele não passava de um mover de lábios agora. Seu corpo se arrepiou por inteiro. _

_-Não faz parte do seu destino ficar com Lílian Evans. _

_-Eu não acredito no destino. Portanto, pouco me importo com ele. – Thiago esboçou um ar aliviaado quando ela diminuiu a pressão sobre o local. – O que você quer de mim? – ele repetiu a pergunta, com uma voz rouca.. – Além de saber sobre a Lílian, é claro. _

_A mesma tontura que a acometera a instantes atrás, tornou a vir com força. Lily ofegou um pouco antes de menear a cabeça bruscamente e voltar a encarar Thiago. Os olhos outrora negros ficaram ligeiramente verdes por um curto período. _

_-Você cometeu um profundo erro se apaixonando por essa garota, Thiago. – ela respondeu num suspiro. – Você verá as conseqüências dos seus atos no futuro. Lembre-se dos seus sonhos, é tudo o que eu posso te dizer. – ela completou antes de tirar os dedos do terceiro olho de Thiago por completo, sentindo-se novamente zonza. Lílian estava voltando a si. _

_Mas, antes mesmo que pudesse se afastar, sentiu a mão de Thiago fechar sobre o seu pulso, tanto no sonho quanto na realidade, impedindo-a de cortar a ilusão. Lílian esperou, ainda na mesma posição, ao passo que Agatha voltava o olhar para ele com os olhos em chamas. _

_-C-como... Como você sabe dos meus sonhos? – ele questionou, confuso. Lílian o fitou e percebeu que o maroto tinha fechado os olhos novamente. Sorriu. _

_-Eles se tornarão reais se você não tomar a decisão correta. _

_Ambos ficaram lívidos por longos minutos. As pálpebras de Thiago tremeram furiosamente e Lílian pôde reparar que os cílios estavam um pouco molhados. _

_-Ela... ela vai... _

_-Ela não será a única. – ela respondeu, sem emoção. _

_-E aquele garoto que eu vi, quem é ele? É o meu filho? Eu preciso saber. – ele questionou rapidamente, Lílian suspirou aliviada ao notar que ele soltara o seu pulso. Sem pensar duas vezes, puxou o cortinado dele lentamente e se levantou. Colocou algo no bolso da capa pendurada na cabeceira, observando-o falar mais uma vez, para depois se afastar por completo. – Você sabe... O que o futuro reserva... o que o futuro me reserva. – sua voz não passara de um sussurro rouco. – Eu sei que você sabe. _

_-Sim, eu sei. Você... – ela sua voz falhou por alguns instantes, como se algo a impedisse de dizer o que quer que pretendia falar. Arregalou de leve os olhos escuros, levando a mão aos lábios, descendo até o colar que adornava seu pescoço. A ruiva apoiou-se na porta, sentindo-se ligeiramente sem ar. – pela estrela do mundo bruxo. – completou numa voz falha, fechando a porta ao passar, a ponto de ainda ouvir o rapaz murmurar a palavra "Estrela". _

_Ofegante, Lílian recostou-se à porta do dormitório e fechou os olhos, como quem tenta controlar a própria respiração e os batimentos cardíacos que estavam descompasssados. _

_-**Sanctu Ya'aqob, per absolutu accordat. – **ela sussurrou, de olhos fechados, sabendo que segundos depois Thiago Potter estaria acordando assustado, em sua cama. Logo depois, o corpo de Lílian pendeu para frente, descrevendo um arco suntuoso e ir de encontro ao chão. _

_Pela terceira vez aquela noite, Lílian abrira os olhos num sobressalto. E, pela terceira vez aquela noite, reconheceu-se nos aposentos de Thiago Potter. Aos poucos, os sentidos voltaram e, quando tomou ciência de que estava aninhada nos braços de alguém, separou-se do mesmo de modo brusco. Ofegante, mirou o rosto pálido de Agatha, que a encarava com censura. _

_-Você novamente? – ela grunhiu, irritada. Uma sombra de sorriso passou pelos lábios da loira. _

_-Sim, sou eu novamente. – ela levantou-se da cama e se afastou um pouco da ruiva. – E, novamente, lhe digo que o que você fez foi muito arriscado, Lílian. _

_A ruiva abriu a boca para protestar, mas Agatha foi mais rápida. _

_-E não venha me falar que você não sabia o que estava fazendo, porque eu sei muito bem que você sabe. Sei também que você presenciou tudo o que aconteceu entre mim e Thiago Potter. _

_-O que foi aquilo que você fez com ele? – ela perguntou, meio surpresa. – Você reagiu de modo diferente para entrar na mente dele. Sua ilusão foi forjada de forma diferente da que você fez com Sirius e Lisa. _

_-Porque a mente dele estava bloqueada. Sarah a bloqueou a uns meses atrás. Ela vem fazendo isso regularmente. _

_-Sarah... a mãe do Thiago? – Agatha assentiu lentamente. – E por que ela está fazendo isso? _

_-Você está fraca, Lílian, é melhor você descansar. _

_-Por que ela fez isso? – ela questionou pausadamente, encarando Agatha de modo desafiador. – Já que não há como te expulsar de mim, ao menos, quero entender algumas das coisas que estão acontecendo. _

_-Ela não quer que eu fale com Thiago, porque há algo que ela esconde dele. Os dois escondem dele, mas ela não quer que ele saiba agora. _

_-E você vai dizer a ele...? _

_-Não posso. – ela respondeu, simplesmente. – Agora, Lílian, até breve. – e, então, tudo escureceu. _

_Demorou um tempo para Lílian recobrar a sensibilidade no corpo e perceber que ele estava dolorido. Soltando um leve lamurio, reconheceu o chão frio sob a sua face. Abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente, ela afastou as mechas ruivas que lhe caiam pelo rosto e se levantou com certo esforço. Os olhos estavam semi-cerrados, como se o fato de mantê-lo abertos a incomodasse. _

_Esfregando o rosto, a ruiva respirou fundo, analisando o local com cautela. Reconheceu as portas dos dormitórios grifinórios, mas algo lhe dizia que não deveria estar ali. _

_Preferindo seguir seus instintos a averiguar melhor a situação, ela caminhou pelo corredor e rumou para a sala comunal. Já um tanto trôpega de sono, a ruiva desabou no primeiro sofá que encontrou, caindo num sono sem sonhos instantes depois." _

-Se o Potter é tão vítima quanto nós, como você mesma disse, por que você o _persegue _tanto? – Lílian questionou lançando um olhar sisudo para ela. – Por que essa vontade de fazer com que ele aceite o fato de que não está no destino dele ficar comigo? – a ruiva respirou profundamente. – Não seria mais fácil deixar que tudo se ajeite por si só? Afinal, se tudo está fora dos eixos, creio que o próprio destino se encarregará de pôr as coisas em ordem novamente.

-O mais certo a se fazer muitas vezes não gera o caminho mais fácil, Lílian. – Agatha respondeu de modo sereno. – É só isso que eu posso dizer.

_"Hogwarts, Outubro de 1976, Dormitório Feminino. _

_Lílian acordara particularmente cedo naquela manhã fria e quase tempestuosa de outubro. Espreguiçando-se sem pressa, sentiu certo alívio ao notar que havia tido uma boa noite de sono, e que estava deitada em sua cama. _

_Com sutileza, tirou as cobertas de cima do seu corpo, arrepiando-se brevemente, procurou de modo rápido seu roupão e o vestiu, praguejando baixinho por causa da sua frieza. Logo depois, se levantou da sua cama e, com cuidado para não acordar suas amigas, vasculhou sua mochila a procura de algum livro qualquer e sentou-se numa das janelas, a fim de passar o tempo até que as garotas acordassem. Quando um novo arrepio percorreu seu corpo, ela arrependeu-se de ter saído da cama, mas estava com preguiça demais para voltar a ela, pensamento este que a fizera rir, baixinho, pois bastavam poucos passos para que estivesse novamente enfurnada nelas. _

_Suspirando, abriu o livro de poções onde estava o marcador e começou a lê-lo atentamente. Não demorou muito para que ela começasse a bocejar e dispersar-se de sua leitura. Num gesto manhoso, recostou a testa no vidro e fechou o livro sobre o seu colo, passando a admirar a chuva grossa que começava a cair lá fora. As pálpebras pesaram... _

**_"O futuro me apavora..." _**

_Ela pulou de susto e acordou. Pondo as mãos no peito, ela olhou ao seu redor a procura do dono daquela voz, mas não encontrou. _

_-Potter? – ela insistiu, mas não obteve resposta. Arqueou a sobrancelha, intrigada. Provavelmente, fora coisa da sua imaginação. _

_-Isso é interessante, não? – uma nova voz se fez presente e Lílian reprimiu um grito de susto. Virou o rosto de modo brusco e reconheceu Agatha novamente, a sua frente. _

_-O que você quer agora...? – ela questionou, intrigada. Ao chegar à conclusão de que não ia obter resposta alguma, bufou de raiva e proseguiu. – E o que é interessante? _

_-Interessante notar que, ao ter desbloqueado a mente dele uma vez, agora ela está inteiramente aberta a você. _

_-Eu não fiz nada daquilo. – Lílian protestou, rancorosa. – Foi você quem agiu por mim. _

_-Estamos compartilhando do mesmo corpo agora, minha criança. – ela falou num ar sereno. – Sua mente, consequentemente, também está ligada à de Thiago Potter. _

_-Se você está aqui, julgo que precise de mim mais uma vez... – ela falou sem pestanejar. – Vai me apagar novamente? – completou num ar irônico, sentindo-se um pouco entorpecida. – Ou terei que me deslocar até o dormitório dele, correndo o risco de ser vista? _

_**-**Não, Lílian, deslocar-se daqui não é mais necessário. Apenas permita que eu tome o controle por completo... – ela sorriu a falar. –**Dormiri, Lillium, dormiri solusmente... – **e, como se aquelas palavras soassem como uma breve canção de ninar, Lílian fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente." _

Lílian não insistiu, tão pouco falou outra coisa, optando, por fim, permanecer em silêncio. Agatha pareceu pensar o mesmo e apreciar aquela falta de conversa entre ambas, fazendo com que continuassem assim, lado a lado, observando o horizonte com os olhares meio perdidos.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu ser horas para Lílian, ela sentiu a mão de Agatha segurar o seu pulso de modo delicado e virá-lo, deixando à mostra o pequeno corte, com o sangue já seco, que ela tinha na palma da sua mão.

-Como está? – ela questionou quando percebeu que tinha o olhar da ruiva sobre si. – Dói muito?

-Isso não é importante. – Lílian falou num ar sério, puxando delicadamente a mão para perto de si. – Eu não sabia que aqueles contornos prateados machucavam tanto. – ela riu, de leve. Agatha meneou a cabeça em resposta.

-Vívian me disse a mesma coisa. – ela falou e Lílian piscou os olhos, surpresa.

-Ela já tentou tirar o colar?

Agatha apenas assentiu ao que Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior, como quem receia dizer algo.

-Sim, você está certa. As palavras dela davam a entender que ela acompanhara o crescimento dos descendentes através do quadro. – Agatha respondeu, fazendo Lílian ficar ligeiramente constrangida. – Mas, como eu disse, a Vivian morreu muito velha, por minha causa.

-E quando você os conheceu? – a ruiva questionou, de imediato. – Como você conheceu a Vivian e os pais de Thiago, no caso.

-A resposta mais certa seria como e por que eles me encontraram.

_"Hogwarts, Outubro de 1976, Dormitório Feminino. _

_-Eu não quero ver a Lily morta. Eu prefiro... _

**_"Ir primeiro?" _**

_-Sim. _

_Aquelas vozes lhe chegavam como quem está consertando uma transmissão de rádio mal sintonizada... _

**_"Faria de tudo para protege-la?" _**

_-Sim. _

_Familiares... familiares... aquelas vozes lhe eram familiares. Em meio a todo aquele breu que a cercava, aquelas vozes lhe eram familiares. _

**_"Morreria. Mataria a si mesmo se assim desejasse? Se o fato garantisse a segurança dela?" _**

_-Sim. _

_Foi então, com um grande clarão, que tudo ficara nítido. Lílian piscou diversas até tudo entrar em foco. Observou atentamente o corpo etéreo de Agatha em frente a Thiago Potter. Os olhos negros dela estavam abertos, envolto em chamas, fixos no moreno sentado no parapeito da janela do seu dormitório; seus cabelos loiros se esvoaçavam como uma longa cortina posta ao vento. Thiago, contudo, tinha os olhos fechados, feição serena, como se dormisse ou meditasse. _

**_"Você está mais próximo da sua escolha do que imagina...". _**

_Lílian aproximou-se mais da cena, com certa cautela, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Já havia presenciado Agatha e Thiago, juntos, mas nada tão nítido nem tão real quanto agora. Ela não estava somente onisciente ao fato, estava também onipresente a ele. _

_-O que disse...? O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela ouviu Thiago questionar, confuso.Aparentemente, o rapaz não tinha plena consciência de que eles estavam envoltos em uma ilusão; uma espécie de encontro mental, e que o ato de falar era dispensável naquele momento.Sorriu, mas, em seguida, viu o corpo de Thiago ir de encontro ao chão, e sentiu tudo rodar... _

_Os olhos de Agatha se fixaram nela como a imperiosidade de uma águia. O corpo de Lílian se retesou e ela arregalou os olhos, aflita. Uma notícia.Um grito. Consolo. Som de tropeços. Determinação. Medo. Um grito único... _

_-Lily... – aquela voz lhe soou ligeiramente distante. – Lily... LILY! _

_A ruiva acordou num pulo, notando o rosto redondo e sereno de Alice a sua frente. Num longo suspiro, esfregou o rosto e juntou um pouco as sobrancelhas, numa expressão intrigada. _

_-O que foi, Alice? – a amiga pareceu sorrir, aliviada. _

_-Você acabou cochilando, estava tendo um pesadelo. – foi a voz sonolenta de Lisa quem respondeu ao seu lado. Foi então que Lílian atentou ao fato de que Lisa e Ana também estavam a sua frente. – Você acordou todo mundo no quarto. _

_-Acordei...? – ela sentiu-se por completo constrangida. – Oh, céus, me desculpem, eu... eu não quis... _

_-Relaxa, Lily, a gente entende. – Alice falou num tom amável. – Agora, que sonho foi esse, Lils? _

_Lily esboçou um ar pensativo, tentando forçar-se a se lembrar, mas nada lhe veio. Com um longo suspiro, ela encolheu os ombros, observando Ana pegar o seu livro de poções, caído no chão. _

_-Eu disse alguma coisa...? – ela questionou, intrigada, fitando cada uma das faces das amigas com certa ansiedade. _

_As três trocaram um olhar significativo. Lisa encolheu os ombros e Alice suspirou. Lílian revirou os olhos e recorreu a Ana. _

_-Você chamou pelo Thiago, Lílian. – a morena respondeu, lhe entregando o livro calmamente. – Você pedia para ele não morrer. _

_Um súbito silêncio se abateu pelo recinto. Lisa sorriu um pouco e deu uma desculpa qualquer para se afastar. Alice fez o mesmo e Ana continuou a encarar Lílian firmemente. _

_-Eu... – a ruiva começou, incerta. – Eu não sei o que pode ter sido... _

_-Você pode ter tido uma lembrança do que aconteceu com vocês no seu bairro, Lily. – Ana falou num ar cordial. – Não se preocupe com isso. Vamos, desça daí e troque de roupa, já devem ter começado a servir o café da manhã." _

-E você poderia me responder isso? – Lílian soltou numa sobrancelha arqueada.

Agatha pareceu analisar a pergunta de modo minucioso. Por fim abraçou a si mesma e mirou o céu, sem pressa.

-_Suas lembranças são minhas lembranças..._ – Agatha falou num ar sereno. – Não percebe por si mesma, Lílian? – ela a observou meio de esguelha, ao que a ruiva negou. – Eles queriam algo e eu podia dar a eles. Simples assim. – Lily não aparentou estar satisfeita com a resposta, por isso, Agatha prosseguiu. – A Vivian estava viva na época, os pais de Thiago me conheceram com pouco tempo de casados.

-E os pais do Alan? Eles não estavam vivos na época?

-Não. A causa da morte dos pais de Alan Potter me é desconhecida. – ela deu de ombros. – O caso é que Vivian estava viva, moribunda, mas ainda viva.

-E você a possuiu? – Lílian avaliou num suspiro. – Como fez comigo?

-Sim. Eles precisaram de mim e eu precisava de alguém para ficar ao lado deles. O que selamos tirou muito de mim antes mesmo de poder realiza-lo.

-Você precisou ficar ao lado deles assim como você precisa ficar ao lado de Thiago agora?

Agatha sorriu.

-Os sentidos diferem, mas, ao mesmo tempo, se ligam. – o olhar que a loira lhe lançava era ligeiramente terno. – Agora, preciso ir. - ela tornou a tocar na mão ferida de Lílian e suspirou. – _**Bona noche, Lillium.** _

Lílian fechou os olhos tão logo tudo escureceu, ao reabri-los, reconheceu-se de volta ao seu dormitório, ainda na mesma posição que se encontrava ao perder a consciência.

Piscou os olhos de modo pesado e ergueu-se da cama, afrouxando o aperto sobre o pingente do colar. Sua mão estava um pouco dormente, e ela a fechou e a abriu várias e várias vezes até que o sangue voltasse a circular normalmente. Não havia nenhum vestígio de corte na mesma, mas ela não tinha muita certeza de que poderia ter mesmo um corte. Achou o pensamento meio inusitado e meneou a cabeça bruscamente.

Ergueu-se calmamente do chão e, num gesto manhoso, enroscou-se para dentro das cobertas e suspirou, apreciando o momento.

-**_Bona noche, Agathé._** – as palavras se formaram nos seus lábios sem que ela percebesse, mas, um tanto quanto sonolenta demais para notar isso, Lílian não deu muita importância para o fato enquanto tentava achar uma posição confortável para dormir.

_"Hogwarts, Outubro de 1976, Jardins de Hogwarts. _

_-Vamos para o castelo, já está um pouco frio, não acham? – Lily questionou esfregando as mãos. Mesmo a chuva já tendo cessado e ela estar com as roupas já secas, ela ainda sentia o corpo gelado de frio. Logo, sentiu o olhar intrigado de Thiago sobre si. _

_-Não está tão frio assim, está? _

_-Não para você, que estava voando e gritando com todo mundo. – ela falou num revirar de olhos, sentiu o corpo ainda mais frio, mas sabendo que aquela sensação não era de algo comum. _

_-A Lily sempre foi assim, Thiago. – ela ouvi Ana dizer num meio sorriso. – Nunca foi de agüentar temperaturas frias. _

_Lílian sorriu, agradecida, caminhando em profundo silêncio, prestando atenção na conversa que os amigos estavam tendo sobre o treino, tentando esquecer os calafrios cada vez mais freqüentes que lhe assolavam o corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o olhar do maroto de óculos acompanhando cada movimento seu. _

_O andar lhe ficava cada vez mais difícil de se realizar e, sem ao menos saber o motivo, sentia-se meio sonolenta. As vozes dos outros se perdiam em sua mente... _

_-Lily, você tem certeza de que está mesmo bem? – a voz de Thiago a despertou do seu leve transe. Ela o encarou por alguns instantes e assentiu levemente. _

_-Já vai passar. – ela reforçou ao notar que ele não parecia muito satisfeito com a resposta muda dela. _

_Seus olhos lacrimejaram um pouco e o enxergar lhe parecia cada vez mais difícil, ao sentir a primeira vertigem, Lílian parou abruptamente. Ao su ver, Thiago a seguiu, mas ao encará-lo, viu tudo nublar e seus lábios formarem um meio sorriso involuntário. _

_-Lily...? – ela ouviu Thiago a chamar, baixinho. _

_-Parece que ficamos para trás, Thiago... – ela sentiu seus lábios formarem a frase sem que tivesse sido seu comando, mas não teve muito tempo para se assustar com o fato. A imagem do corpo de Thiago descrevendo uma curva inerte até o chão misturou-se à voz de Lisa e ao estranho lugar que agora estava: um breu total; porém, ela ainda tinha a capacidade de enxergar a si mesma, como se, de repente, seu corpo pudesse emitir luz própria. Sua cabeça latejou e imagens confundiam-se em sua mente. Imagens da mente de Agatha. _

**_"Quem é você? Você é um anjo?" _**

**_"Cale-se, Agatha! Nós já ouvimos demais..." _**

**_"Se você é um anjo, onde estão suas asas?" _**

**_"Ele não merece isso..." _**

**_"Eu acho que as perdi. Agora, posso saber por que você está chorando, pequena Lily?" _**

**_"Não adianta ficar lamentando o passado agora, Sarah. Não há como voltar atrás e mudar as coisas." _**

**_"C-como você sabe o meu nome?" _**

**_"Eu não estou tão certa de que estou realmente arrependida." _**

**_"Eu sou um anjo, lembra? Eu vim te tirar daqui, Lily..." _**

_As trevas que a envolvia tomou novamente cores e formas. Um pouco desnorteada, Lílian notou que estava segurando a mão de Thiago firmemente e, ao que lhe pareceu, ele estava deitado numa maca. _

_-Feche os olhos novamente, Thiago... Você não quer descobrir alguma coisa? – mais uma frase involuntária, fruto da influência de Agatha sobre ela. _

_A imagem mudou e Lílian, num piscar de olhos, viu-se próxima olhando para as costas de Thiago e a si mesma deitada numa maca. Tremeu involuntariamente ao encarar os seus próprios olhos entreabertos tão opacos. Seu corpo permanecia inerte. _

**_"-Ela disse que eu queimei o cabelo da boneca dela; ela me disse que eu fiz isso com eles... ela me disse que eu sou uma anormal. _**

**_-Você não tem culpa de nada. _**

**_-Se eu não tenho culpa de nada e ela está errada, por que eles não acordam? " _**

_-Ele não pode ver isso... – ela murmurou com os olhos marejados. – Você não pode pressiona-lo dessa maneira, Agatha... _

**_"-Lily...Lily, querida... seus pais morreram. _**

**_-Você está mentindo. _**

**_-Eu queria que isso fosse uma mentira para não te ver sofrer dessa maneira... _**

**_-Isso... isso não é verdade. _**

**_-A culpa... a culpa é toda minha. Ele quer me atingir através de você." _**

_-Eu... eu não posso deixar... – ela prosseguiu com a voz embargada, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. – Pára... _

**_"-Pare, pare de me olhar como se você tivesse pena de mim. Eu não preciso da sua compaixão, Thiago. _**

**_-Lily, eu... _**

**_-E eu não quero ser mais um peso para você. Vá embora!" _**

_-Você tem a mesma frieza dela... – Lílian abriu os olhos e suspirou aliviada, crendo que Thiago não vira as mesmas cenas que ela chegou a ver. – Então, isso quer dizer que... – ela notou a Lílian deitada na maca encará-la de modo repreensivo. Sorriu. _

_-Eu disse que você daria um belo rapaz, Thiago... – ela murmurou e Lílian soube que ela, certamente, estava se referindo a uma lembrança do passado dela. _

**_"Eu estou mais perto do que você imagina..." _**

_A voz dela ecoou dentro de si e Lílian piscou, atordoada. Notou o corpo de Thiago se retesar e ele dar alguns passos para trás, murmurando algo. Lílian caminhou um pouco pelo recinto, aproximando-se da cena a passos largos. Tentou tocar no rapaz, mas se surpreendeu ao notar que seu braço passara por dentro do corpo dele, sendo incapaz de tocá-lo. Suspirando, mirou o rosto dele e percebeu que os olhos dele chisparam brevemente. _

_– Saia do corpo dela,** agora.** – o tom que ele usara soou como uma ordem. Lílian meneou a cabeça, tal como fez Agatha. Se as coisas fossem tão simples assim, ela já teria conseguido há muito... _

_-As coisas não são tão simples como você imagina, Thiago. Isso era para acontecer. Foi a decisão dela, você não pode impedir isso. _

_-É ela quem está dizendo. Eu não desejei nada disso. – a ruiva se justificou, como se o rapaz fosse capaz de ouvi-la. _

_-Não creio que a Lily tenha desejado isso. – ele concluiu de modo firme e Lily o observou, atordoada. _

_-Thiago, você... _

_**"Ele não pode ouvir você... a ligação é só entre mim e ele"** a resposta automaticamente veio ao passo em que Lílian via que Agatha dissera algo a Thiago e lançava um olhar para as mãos, ainda entrelaçadas, antes de solta-la calmamente. Lílian suspirou, conformada. _

_-Ela não quer ser um peso para você, Thiago. _

_-Mas... como? _

_-Eu já me comuniquei com ela em sonhos. Ela não pode saber o que você tem de fazer... _

_-Mas, quem sabe, um dias as peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixem. Eu já sei de algumas coisas, Agatha. – ela falou ao mesmo tempo em que Thiago dizia algo. _

_-... não deva ser modificado. – ela tornou a sorrir e menear a cabeça. – E não está nele você ficar com Lílian Evans. _

**_"De que adianta só saber algo em sonhos, Lily?" _**

_-Você mesma me disse que eles podem ser lembrados por mim, um dia... e não pode ser somente o seu nome que eu possa me lembrar. – ela sorriu. – Coisas horríveis podem estar aguardando por mim, no futuro, mas eu creio que consiga enfrentar tudo com força, coragem e determinação. _

_-Você não pensará assim quando a hora chegar... – ela não soube dizer se aquilo fora dito para ela ou para Thiago. Talvez para ambos. _

_Lílian sentiu uma leve tontura a seguir e observou, meio sem rumo, Thiago amparar a si mesma encima da maca. Aparentemente, o próprio Thiago parecia ter voltado a si e pôde ver um largo sorriso povoar seus lábios enquanto a tinha em seus braços. _

_-Ela disse a você, não foi? – ela ouviu-se dizer com a voz falha. _

**_"Por que você veio, Thiago, por que se arriscou dessa maneira...?" _**

_Era estranho assistir Thiago puxando o seu "outro eu" para um abraço reconfortante e protetor. Sorriu. _

**_"Porque eu te amo. E eu prometo... _**

-Eu prometo, Lily, eu não vou deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça... – ela o observou dizer num murmúrio, apertando-a mais contra si.

**_"Você já fez a sua escolha...?" _**

_Lílian piscou atordoada e, então, entendeu. Tudo estava lá, bem a sua frente, mas ela era incapaz de enxergar. E, ao notar a si mesma, abraçada a ele, percebeu o que Agatha queria, implicitamente, dizer quando confessou-lhe que ela era importante... _

**_Aquela escolha também era dela." _**

**_

* * *

_**

N/A/ Lisa entrando de fininho, olhando a tudo e a todos com certo quê de ansiedade / Hum, será que esse capítulo ficou mais "entendível"? Bom, espero que tenham conseguido discernir - pelo menos mais ou menos - o que era ilusão do que era real. Y.Y. Bom, se não... mandem um aviso para mim que eu - um fracasso de escritora - tento explicar para você.

Fora isso, Lisa Black vem aqui apresentar um mini-dicionário de frases excêntricas que encontramos ao longo desse capítulo. XD.

Antes de mais nada, eu não sou expert nenhuma em latim - como eu gostaria de ser... Y.Y-, então, a ordem das frases e as conjugações não são cem por cento seguras, o.k.? Mas, acho que dá para levar.../ se esconde / Então, podemos dizer que são expressões latinas à la Lisa Black. / risos /

Eu queria fazer uma coisa mais bonitinha, tudo numerado, mas eu, meu teclado e meu word não nos entendíamos muito bem, e eu só conseguia "elevar até a terceira potência". / risos / Por fim, resolvi levantar a bandeira e optei por só numerar aqui. / risos /

_**1.Possessione, bellu Lilium - **Possessão, belo Lírio._

_**2. Illusione -** Ilusão._

_**3. Ad somniare volvitat, bellu Lilium - **Bom, ao pé da letra significa "A sonhar volte, belo Lírio", eu troquei as ordens porque o latim - o mais antigo, no caso - costuma não seguir essa ordem ( sujeito-verbo-objeto ): objetos indiretos e adjuntos adverbias sempre costumam vir na frente, então, podemos dizer que a melhor tradução para essa frase de ordem incerta é "Volte a sonhar, belo Lírio"._

_**4. Silentiu - **Silêncio._

_**5**.**Sanctu Ya'aqob, accordat. -** Posso dizer que isso aqui foi uma bela mistura. Hehehe. O nome do Thiago não tem origem latina, e sim hebraica, então, eu me vi num grande problema. / risos / Segundo o livro de nomes para bebês que eu tenho aqui, o nome é um falso diminutivo de Santo Iago. O nome Iago tem origem hebraica ( Ya'aqob ), então, eu o peguei e juntei com o Santo ( Sanctu ) latim. / risos / Eu achei que fica uma boa sonoridade, então, ficamos com um "Santo Iago, acorde." ou simplesmente "Thiago, acorde.". _

_**6. Oculus, universale januella, quid in tuo mente intrat permitteri.** - Literalmente falando: "Olhos, universal janela, que em tua mente entre, permite" Idem ao comentário número 3. Bom, até que nessa ordem tem certo sentido, mas a minha intenção com essa frase é dizer: "Olhos, janela universal, permite que entre em tua mente." _

_**7.Sanctu Ya'aqob, per absolutu accordat. – "**Santo Iago,por absoluto acorde ." , ou, simplesmente ,"Thiago, acorde por absoluto"._

_**8. Dormiri, Lillium, dormiri solusmente... – **"Dorme, Lírio, dorme somente...", ou, simplesmente, "Dorme, Lírio, somente dorme... "._

_**9. Bona Nocte, Lillium. – **Boa Noite, Lírio._

_**10. Bona Nocte, Agathé – **Outra mistura... huahahaha. O nome Agatha deriva do grego – Agathé – que significa bondosa... / sim, bondosa... rs /, então, misturei com o latim... / risos / ficando, então, "Boa Noite, Agatha"._

Então, é isso. XD. A partir do próximo capítulo as coisas vão se normalizar um pouquinho em Hogwarts... hehehehe. Agatha vai tirar umas férias... / risos /

Beijos!!!!


End file.
